Harry Potter y el Magic World Tour
by potter-is-not-dead
Summary: Año 10 en el mundo mágico de Harry Potter. Luego de los acontecimientos de La Guerra de los Universos, Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron viviendo en el 2019 y se embarcan en el mítico Magic World Tour, dando la vuelta al mundo por todos los continentes y todas las ciudades, y viviendo una serie de aventuras plagadas de misterio y nuevos acertijos por resolver.
1. 1, 2, 3

Harry Potter y el Magic World Tour

* * *

Luego de los épicos acontecimientos de la Guerra de los Universos, Harry, Ron y Hermione creen que ya es hora de que sus aventuras acaben. Una serie de hechos los hacen tomar la decisión de irse por un año de sus hogares, abandonar sus vidas y embarcarse en un largo viaje por el mundo, realizando el famoso tour global conocido en el mundo mágico como el Magic World Tour.

El libro narra las aventuras de los tres amigos durante sus viajes por los cinco continentes, con poco equipaje, presupuesto acotado y solo lo indispensable para sobrevivir. Allí buscarán finalizar el propósito que Ron había tenido una vez, pero que jamás pudo completar: redescubrirse a ellos mismos, conectarse con quienes son y el papel que tienen en este mundo.

Pero, en su viaje, descubrirán que la aventura está en su mismísima sangre, y no hay forma de vivirlo sin ella. Pronto, las distintas situaciones que irán viviendo por todo el globo harán que su forma de ver la vida sufra un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Con veinte años cumplidos, los tres amigos aprenderán a vivir, a amar, a odiar y a sentir diferente. Un viaje que los transformará para siempre y construirá un nuevo e inédito destino para ellos.

* * *

Prólogo

1, 2, 3…

* * *

1

Centro de Rehabilitación de East London

Era una habitación enorme y silenciosa. Los altos muros enmarcaban una estructura cuadrada que parecía no tener vida dentro. Pero sí la había, y un puñado de figuras se movían en ella con una lentitud propia de aquel que no tiene prisa en absoluto, con todo el tiempo del mundo en sus manos y un marcado desinterés por llegar a ninguna parte.

Una de esas personas, una bruja adolescente anduvo a pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies, arrastrando su largo vestido blanco por el suelo de la sala hasta llegar a una puerta anexa, que cruzó hasta entrar a un baño con un largo espejo ante el cual había una hilera de lavamanos vacíos. Vacíos excepto por una bruja que estaba de pie semidesnuda ante uno de ellos, con una máquina en su mano.

La bruja en cuestión estaba pasando la máquina por su cabeza, una cortapelo negra que estaba conectada a la pared con un cable, de forma completamente muggle. Mechón tras mechón de cabello aguamarina caía al suelo a medida que iba pasando la máquina al ras de su cráneo. No podían usar ningún tipo de magia en ese lugar.

La bruja adolescente se la quedó mirando, muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces Hermy?

-Es tinta permanente -explicó la aludida, concentrada en lo que hacía, mirándose al espejo y pasando la máquina provocando que su cráneo fuera quedando completamente calvo, a medida que los mechones de cabello aguamarina se mezclaban con los celestes en el suelo del bajo, algunos cayendo sobre su brasier rosado y sus pechos, otros sobre sus blancos pies. -No puedo librarme de ella de otra forma. Es un hechizo potente que solo me permite mutar el color, pero no hacerlo desaparecer. Y no me llames Hermy.

La chica bajó la mirada hacia los cabellos que seguían cayendo en el suelo. No dijo nada más. Se acercó al espejo, sacó un pintalabios de su cartera y empezó a pasárselo lentamente por los labios, mientras se miraba al espejo también.

-Podrías haber elegido otro color si te habías cansado de ese -comentó, al tiempo que el cráneo de la otra chica quedaba completamente calvo, ya sin cabello en absoluto. Ahora la chica a su lado estaba totalmente calva. Con un cepillo muggle, empezó a quitarse restos de cabello de los hombros pálidos y pecosos, del pecho y del abdomen, por el que nadaban distintos tipos de tatuajes mágicos que se deslizaban por su cuerpo como peces en el mar.

-No quería otro color -comentó esta-. Quería mi color natural. Esta es la única forma.

Cuando terminó de quitarse los restos de cabello, la chica calva tomó un vestido blanco que había dejado colgado de un gancho en la pared, se lo pasó por sobre la cabeza y se lo colocó nuevamente.

Se miró al espejo. Unos castaños ojos le devolvieron la mirada en un rostro de facciones muy bellas, nariz y dientes cuyo tamaño y proporciones habían sido alteradas varias veces mediante magia por ella misma, hasta quedar así.

-¿Y por qué no quieres que te diga Hermy?

La chica entonces giró la calva cabeza hacia su compañera. Estaban juntas en ese centro de rehabilitación para las drogas desde hacía unas semanas, y jamás habían conectado demasiado, pero se cruzaban una o dos palabras de vez en cuando.

-Ya no soy Hermy -le dijo esta entonces, respirando hondo-. Esa identidad desaparece para siempre hoy. Ya no volveré a la vida de antes. Jamás volveré a cantar, a hacer el ridículo ante cientos de personas, ni a drogarme, ni a beber alcohol.

Volvió a encontrar su mirada con la de ella misma, con esos ojos castaños que se reflejaban en el espejo y la miraban con esa vieja mirada que parecía darle la bienvenida nuevamente a un mundo anterior.

-A partir de ahora, dime Hermione Granger.

...

2

Ron cerró los ojos y acarició el cabello de Cloe, mientras sentía la succión. Su boca quedó entreabierta y su rostro reflejaba el placer que lo invadía.

Cloe estaba arrodillada a sus pies, sus labios envolvían su pene y su lengua se movía por su glande en una placentera sucesión rítmica que lo hacía sentir un torrente de sangre subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo y nublando su mente con cada movimiento, mientras la cabeza de la chica iba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y adelante…

Ayudando un poco al movimiento con su mano, Ron abrió los ojos y vio que los azules ojos de Cloe lo miraban, desde allí abajo. Compartieron esa mirada y el muchacho de veinte años movió la pelvis un poco, tratando de relajarse, imaginando toda clase de cosas, intentando que el efecto ocurriera.

Sabía cuál era la expectativa de esa joven. Sabía que era lo que ella quería. Y se estaba esforzando en conseguirlo. Pero esforzarse no servía. Relajarse tampoco parecía posible.

Entonces, el horror empezó a apoderarse de él. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, a medida que pasaba.

Cloe, que lo miraba con una especie de expresión de picardía y travesura, pareció notar también que algo estaba cambiando allí, y sus ojos bajaron lentamente desde los de Ron, por su cuerpo y hasta llegar a aquello que la chica tenía en la boca.

Se apartó un poco hacia atrás, sosteniéndolo en su mano y observando cómo el estado de firmeza que antes tenía el miembro de Ron ahora había mutado a uno de flacidez.

-Lo siento -dijo Ron, atragantándose con las palabras, tartamudeando-. Yo… Yo…

-Descuida -dijo ella, dirigiéndola una sonrisita nerviosa-. Son los nervios.

-Sí, eso es -dijo él, asintiendo exageradamente con la cabeza.

-Solo relájate -le dijo la chica. Entonces, pasó su lengua todo a lo largo del pene de Ron, salivó en él y lo metió en su boca envolviéndolo de un calor que sin dudas era excitante. Ron cerró los ojos nuevamente y trató de pensar en cualquier cosa que lo ayudara con eso.

Trató de pensar en senos, en partes de cuerpos femeninos exageradamente hermosas, en su mente, y eso pareció hacer que su miembro se endureciera un poco. Trató de concentrarse en esos labios que lo recorrían, esos labios femeninos que estaban dándole placer.

Lo estaba logrando. Lo lograba un poco más…

Pensó en Hermione. En su ex novia. En sus ojos café, en su mirada que siempre parecía transmitir toda una serie de sensaciones internas, calladas, ocultas.

Recordó el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione en su cama, en la ducha, acariciándolo, dándole besos. Besos con unos labios muchísimo más cálidos y perfectos que los de Cloe. Unos labios muchísimo más tiernos, gentiles, amorosos.

Si tan solo tuviera a Hermione allí, la abrazaría hasta sentir ese calor que solo tenía su cuerpo, esa delicadeza y ese amor que solo existían allí.

Pero Hermione no estaba allí.

Hermione estaba muerta.

Ron abrió los ojos con terror y pánico, con espanto. Una cálida lágrima cayó por el costado de sus ojos.

-Lo siento -dijo entonces, y con cuidado se apartó hacia atrás.

La mirada de Cloe fue terrible, por la decepción mezclada con vergüenza ajena e indignación que notoriamente quiso transmitirle.

Pero a Ron no le importó.

Luego de pedirle disculpas una vez más, apuró el momento de vestirse e irse cada uno por su lado lo más rápido posible. Porque eso era todo lo que quería, y todo lo que podían hacer en ese momento.

Se sintió un estúpido, y se sintió como si hubiera cometido un crimen terrible. Avergonzado, se vistió con torpeza, aunque no era necesario apresurarse. Cloe ya se había ido. Y luego de eso se fue él también, rápidamente y hacia su casa, tratando de olvidar que todo eso hubiera pasado. Jamás volvería a ver a esa chica, y esperaba no volver a pensar en ella de nuevo.

De cualquier forma, no había mucho espacio para gente nueva en su mente esos días.

…

3

Harry Potter estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con una fotografía enmarcada en sus manos.

El radiante sol veraniego de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba el vidrio que estaba encima de la fotografía. En ella, se veía a un muchacho muy parecido a Ron Weasley, con la sola excepción de que su cabello era negro. Estaba sonriendo a la cámara junto a él, junto a Harry, y ambos saludaban y sonreían mientras alguien invisible desde ese ángulo tomaba la foto.

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro y cayó sobre la fotografía.

Entonces, la dejó en la mesa de luz y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera, hacia el exterior, hacia los verdes campos que se extendían desde ese bellísimo lugar en Golden Hill y más allá. El paisaje de esas tierras inglesas en verano era el de una postal.

Pero no había otra postal en su mente más que el rostro de su ex amor, el que había muerto peleando una batalla meses atrás, y que lo había abandonado para siempre.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y Harry se limpió una lágrima apresuradamente antes de girarse hacia allí.

-Sí, adelante -dijo, tratando de disimular lo que sentía.

-Con permiso… -dijo una suave voz.

Había una delicada mano apoyada en el borde de la puerta mientras esta se abría. Lily, su madre, ingresó al cuarto poco después.

-Hola -la saludó él.

Lily lo recorrió con la mirada rápidamente y sus ojos se detuvieron en la fotografía que reposaba en la mesita de luz. Luego volvieron a los ojos del musculoso muchacho ante ella, que en ese momento no mostraba nada de la valentía, masculinidad y fortaleza de la que solía alardear esos días ante los demás.

En ese momento, vio a un vulnerable muchacho abatido. Un muchacho que siempre había estado ahí, que siempre había tenido una necesidad y un anhelo por reencontrarse con el comfort que solo ella podía brindarle. Y ella lo sabía.

Y allí, entonces, Lily vio, quizás por primera vez, al Harry Potter de siempre. Al que había crecido y había vivido toda una vida sin ella, una vida que ella jamás había podido ver. En la que nunca lo había podido acompañar.

En la evidencia de lo implícito en al ambiente, en sus almas y entre los dos, se abrazaron y se quedaron unos instantes compartiendo el momento, y luego las lágrimas.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse mientras los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecían tras la colina, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del mundo ante ellos.


	2. Verano de 2019, parte 2

PARTE 1. EUROPA

* * *

Capítulo 1. Verano de 2019, parte 2

* * *

-Date la vuelta, Hugo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-Solo lo sabrás si te das la vuelta.

-No sé si quiero saberlo, Lily.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-No, claro que no. Yo no temo a nada.

-¡Entonces date la vuelta!

Hugo obedeció. Al instante, sintió que Lily lo abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -dijo el niño, escandalizado.

-Vamos -instó ella, mirándolo con sus ojos bien abiertos-. Tú me dijiste que gustabas de mí. ¿No es así?

-¡Yo no dije eso! -Hugo estaba aterrado.

-Vamos a besarnos, ¿quieres?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! -Hugo puso cara de asco y se apartó varios pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Eres un cobarde!

-¡Claro que no! -repitió él, al parecer sin saber qué más decir.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasa aquí? -preguntó Ron, apareciendo de pronto en la sala con expresión taciturna y una bandeja llena de galletas y zumo de calabaza que le dejó a los niños encima de la mesita del estar.

-Tío Ron, Hugo no quiere besarme -protestó Lily, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hugo, besa a tu prima -dijo Ron de mala gana, sentándose pesadamente en el sofá y reclinándose, su larga barba pelirroja exhibida al echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Lucía exhausto y tenía profundas ojeras.

-¡PAPÁ! -gritó Hugo-. ¡¿Cómo me dices eso?! ¡No quiero besarla! ¡Es mi prima, madre de Dios!

-Él dijo que le gustaba -dijo Lily, aún cruzada de brazos y mirando a Hugo con enfado.

-Dijiste que te gustaba -dijo Ron, al parecer sin importarle nada y con desinterés-. Así que bésala.

-¡Pero no quiero!

-Eres un cobarde -dijo Lily, entre dientes.

-No seas cobarde, hijo, besa a tu prima -ahora Ron estaba enfadándose también, y empezó a comer las galletas que él mismo había llevado allí mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en una pared, inexpresivos.

-Oh, rayos -Hugo lanzó un resoplido y se acercó a Lily a regañadientes, muy asustado y extremadamente nervioso. Se puso a jugar con la manga de su camiseta, mirando el piso, sin tener idea de qué hacer.

Lily se acercó a él y frunció los labios.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? -preguntó Hugo, mirando a su prima con el alma por los pies, aterrado como nunca en la vida.

-Solo une tus labios a los míos -dijo ella, frunciendo los labios con exageración en forma de trompa-. ¡Ahora!

-Usa bien la lengua -dijo Ron, comiendo las galletas y mirando a su hijo-. Métela en su boca y revuélvela. Así -le mostró con mímica cómo debía mover la lengua dentro de la boca de la niña, y ambos niños lanzaron un alarido. Ahora Lily estaba horrorizada también.

-¡No quiero que haga eso! -chilló la niña, apartándose hacia atrás.

-¿No querías que te besara? -le dijo Ron, arqueando una ceja-. Pues así se besa.

-¡No! -chilló ella-. ¡No con lengua! ¡Wacalas! ¡Qué asco!

-Pues entonces no se besen -Ron se encogió de hombros, y en ese momento Harry y Lily Evans entraron en la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -preguntó Lily, mientras la niña corría hacia ella y la abrazaba.

-Tía Lily, el tío Ron quiere que Hugo me meta la lengua en la boca.

-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Harry, mirando a Ron con expresión taciturna y cruzándose de brazos también.

-Oh, Dios mío -Lily se llevó una mano al pecho. La joven de veinte años miró a Ron con reproche.

-¿Por qué me miran así? -dijo Ron-. Los niños tienen que aprender de sexualidad. Agradezcan que les estaba enseñando a meter la lengua y no el…

-Bien, bien, es suficiente -Harry movió los brazos indicando que la charla había terminado, fue hacia donde estaba su hija y le tendió la mano, que ella asió con firmeza. La condujo fuera de allí y hacia un costado de la sala. -Ven, Lily, te llevaré por un mejor camino. Aquí están los libros que te compré para cuando comiences la escuela. ¿Estuviste leyéndolos?

-No, claro que no -dijo ella-. Aun es verano. ¿Por qué habría de leerlos?

-Mamá siempre decía que había que leer los libros en verano -dijo Hugo, y se quedó cabizbajo.

Harry miró a Ron, y este le devolvió la mirada sin comprender.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Tu hijo está triste -dijo Harry, señalando al niño-. Dile algo.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-Pues… -Lily miró a Harry y luego a Ron-. Dile algo que tu padre te hubiera dicho a ti en un momento así. Tú puedes hacerlo.

-Solo no le digas que le meta la lengua en la boca a mi hija, por favor -dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo… -Ron se acercó a Hugo y se sentó a su lado, suspirando. -Mira, hijo… -se quedó pensativo. -Sé que tu mamá no está aquí. Ella está en algún otro universo, quién sabe dónde… Ni siquiera sé en cuál, realmente, porque no sé de dónde saliste tú tampoco. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Podemos comunicarnos con ella por carta.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio? -dijo él, entusiasmado.

-Bueno, Hedwig parece que tarda siglos entre viaje y viaje, pero no podemos decirle nada. Es decir, la bendita lechuza está viajando entre universos para llevar las cartas. Suficiente trabajo hace para reprocharle nada. Pero en cuanto venga, le mandaremos una carta a tu madre. Hedwig sabrá encontrarla. Así que escríbela.

-¡Sí! -dijo Hugo, saltando de alegría, muy feliz. Quiso salir corriendo a buscar una pluma y un pergamino, pero Ron lo detuvo.

-Oye, espera -le dijo-. Primero quiero que hagas algo con tu prima…

Harry y Lily le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

-Que leas tus libros con ella -finalizó Ron, mirando a los dos jóvenes significativamente. Ellos asintieron, sonriendo. -Tú también empiezas tu primer año de escuela en Beauxbatons, y es importante que leas. Si no, no podrás ponerle en la carta a tu madre que la obedeciste y leíste, ¿no crees?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Haré eso! ¡Gracias, papá!

Hugo besó a Ron en la mejilla y corrió junto a Lily Potter, para empezar a buscar con ella los libros de texto que les habían encomendado para cuando empezaran las clases.

-Bien hecho, Ron -dijo Lily, tomando asiento junto a él-. Sé que serás un buen padre.

-Sé que lo soy -dijo Ron, bebiendo un trago de jugo de calabaza-. En algún universo, debo serlo.

* * *

Capítulo 2. Magia

* * *

Esa noche, Harry no se podía dormir. Sentía ruidos en la puerta principal. Su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, y no tenía ganas de vestirse para ir a ver qué pasaba. ¿Sería alguno de los niños que estaba despierto por la noche deambulando por la casa y haciendo bromas otra vez?

Miró por la ventana, incorporándose en la cama, y vio una bicicleta tirada en el césped en el patio delantero. Más allá, estaba la calle central del pequeño poblado de Golden Hill y la alta colina en que estaba emplazado.

En la otra cama que había en esa habitación estaba Ron, que roncaba profundamente. Algo en el hecho de estar compartiendo cuarto con Ron, a pesar de que ahora tuviera hijos, a sus padres de vuelta, entre tantos otros cambios, parecía irónico. Lo hacía recordar vivamente otros momentos de su vida. Momentos lejanos, en que charlaba con Ron antes de irse a dormir.

Eso había sido antes de que Ron se convirtiera en algo más para él en su vida. Pero no ese Ron, claro…

Se volvió a acostar y trató de ignorar los ruidos. Debía ser el viento. Había mucho viento en esa colina, y no acababa de acostumbrarse a los ruidos que invadían la casa por él.

El calor del verano inundaba la habitación. En otro de los cuartos de la casa dormía su madre, Lily. Había una segunda cama en esa habitación, pero estaba vacía en ese momento porque hacía unas semanas que Hermy había entrado en rehabilitación, finalmente decidiendo que necesitaba ayuda luego de una pequeña recaída con las drogas. En su última carta, su amiga les había dicho que todo estaba bien, y que se sentía mucho mejor. Así que estaban esperando que en cualquier momento regresara allí, con ellos.

Durante unos días, al principio de todo, cuando acababan de mudarse en esa casa, James Potter, el padre de Harry, era quien ocupaba esa segunda cama. Pero Steve, Sirius, Lupin y él habían sido convocados por el Ministerio de la Magia para una serie de conferencias y charlas en el extranjero acerca de la Guerra de los Universos. Por fortuna, Harry y Ron habían podido escabullirse de eso, ya que no tenían ánimos para aquello. Pero los muchachos sí fueron, para contarle a la comunidad internacional de magos todo lo que había ocurrido. Como aquello se demoró, ya que, por lo que contaban en sus cartas, cada día un nuevo científico y un nuevo político de cada país quería informarse y consultar cosas a todos los que supieran lo que había ocurrido, con detalles; hacía ya más de un mes que no los veían. Esperaban que regresaran pronto también.

Harry apartó la vista del techo y la dirigió de vuelta hacia el exterior, a través de la ventana.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, y parecían tener una intensidad conseguida mediante magia. Quizás solo era su imaginación, igual que los ruidos en la puerta de entrada.

Últimamente, sentía que ya no quería saber nada con la magia. Pero la encontraba en esos momentos de tranquilidad, como partículas centellando en el aire. Como si las estrellas fueran pequeñas chispas de polvo mágico suspendidas en el aire.

Su varita, de hecho, estaba dentro de un cajón.

Esperaba no tener que usarla.

Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Trató de pensar en algo que lo ayudara a dormirse, pero el problema era que siempre había sabido qué vendría a continuación. Ya sea un año en Hogwarts, ya sea un año juntando horcruxes, ya fuera un año en la Academia, o persiguiendo algún misterio.

Pero, ese año, estaba en esa casa de Golden Hill, sin ganas de hacer magia y con unos hijos que no eran suyos, una madre que no era suya, un Ron que no era su Ron y una vida que no se sentía como si fuera su vida.

Pero lo era.

En medio de esa maraña de turbulentos pensamientos, Harry sintió como si la magia proveniente de las estrellas cayera sobre él. Y al día siguiente despertaría convencido de que debió ser así, ya que solo algo como aquello le habría permitido conciliar el sueño.


	3. El Magic World Tour

Capítulo 3. El Magic World Tour

Hermione revolvió con su tenedor una pasta de apariencia asquerosa en su plato metálico, y frunció el rostro por la repulsión. Dejó el tenedor a un lado y se apartó un poco con su silla hacia atrás.

-Parece que estuviéramos en la cárcel más que en rehabilitación, ¿no crees? -le preguntó un muchacho a su lado. La joven se volvió hacia él y vio que era Fred Weasley.

-¡Fred! -dijo, muy sorprendida-. ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

-Hoy -dijo él, con una sonrisa muy divertida-. ¿Tú?

-Hace semanas. ¡No puedo creerlo! Acabas de volver a la vida, ¿y ya has tenido problemas con las drogas?

-Bueno, amiguita, no es tan sencillo como crees volver a la vida -le dijo él-. Mucho estrés, muchas personas que te tratan diferente… Y ni hablar de haber vuelto en el 2019. El mundo es totalmente distinto.

Fred zambulló su tenedor en el plato, levantó una enorme porción de la pasta que les habían servido y se la metió de un trago en la boca. Hermione volvió a adoptar su expresión de asco.

-No he vuegto a la vida -dijo él, con la boca llena-. En vegdad, estaba vivo, en el ogtro universo. Pego todos aquí dicen que he vuegto a la vida, así que…

-¿Y tenías problemas con la drogas en el otro universo?

Fred tragó y negó con la cabeza.

-No, me agarró aquí. Te lo digo. Mucho estrés.

-Pues espero que te recuperes pronto.

-He oído que tú ya estás recuperada -dijo él-. Te vas hoy. ¿Verdad?

-Vaya, en solo un día ya te enteras todos los rumores.

-Así soy yo, nena. Ya he me hecho muchos amigos.

Había un televisor encendido en la pared del comedor, conectado a la corriente de forma muggle y transmitiendo un noticiero, en el que un grupo de magos empleados del Ministerio de la Magia protestaban en el hall central del lugar, pidiendo un aumento de salarios. Se veía en la imagen televisiva que había muggles también allí, dentro del Ministerio, distinguibles por su vestimenta.

-Vaya, el 2019 es un año muy diferente -suspiró Hermione-. ¿Desde cuándo se habrá abolido el Estatuto del Secreto aquí?

-Me han dicho que en 2005, o algo así -dijo Fred, comiendo-. Debido a una decisión de las cumbres internacionales de magos o algo así.

Una bruja que trabajaba en el lugar cambió de canal, con cara de aburrimiento, desde su mesa. Entonces, vieron una nueva imagen en la pantalla que parecía alguna clase de comercial, donde se veían magos jóvenes de entre veinte y treinta años riendo, con gafas para el sol en lugares rodeados de paisajes muy hermosos: montañas, playas, lagunas. Parecían estar de viaje, todos con mochilas al hombro y sonriendo, comiendo y caminando por bordes de acantilados y playas exóticas. Un mensaje apareció en letras grandes: "Magic World Tour. ¡Anótate! Inscripciones hasta el 30/08".

-¿Y qué es eso? -preguntó Hermione, interesada.

-Ni idea -dijo Fred, encogiéndose de hombros-. Basura del 2019.

-¿No te gusta esta época?

Fred se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, nuevamente. Ambos ignoraron el comercial y se quedaron mirando otros canales que aparecieron cuando la bruja del lugar cambió nuevamente la señal.

-Ya te recuperarás -dijo Hermione, se puso de pie y le hizo un masaje amistoso a Fred en el hombro-. No te preocupes. Yo me recuperé.

-Espero no quedar calvo como tú -murmuró el chico, mientras se llevaba la pasta a la boca, hambriento. Luego la miró y le dirigió una sonrisa exagerada. Hermione revoleó los ojos y se apartó de él, caminando hacia su habitación.

-Nos vemos luego -le dijo, saludándolo con la mano.

Un par de horas después, la llamaron a la oficina de la directora de la institución. Hermione se colgó al hombro la enorme mochila con toda su ropa y pertenencias, y caminó hacia allí. Se sentía como un recluso al que finalmente se le terminan sus días en prisión. Caminó hasta llegar a la oficina, golpeó la puerta y fue recibida por la bruja que dirigía ese lugar, que no sonreía nunca y la invitó a pasar con su expresión seria de siempre.

-Toma asiento -le dijo. Hermione obedeció. La mujer era muy flaca y estaba llena de arrugas. Parecía que ella misma era adicta a alguna sustancia, por lo demacrado que estaba su rostro.

-Tuviste una buena y rápida recuperación, Hermione -le dijo, revisando unos papeles que estaban ante ella-. ¿Sientes alguna ansiedad o deseo por consumir estupefacientes en este momento?

-No -dijo ella, con firmeza.

-¿Lo has sentido en las últimas dos horas?

-No.

-¿En el último día?

-Quizás un poco, pero lo tengo controlado.

-Perfecto, es suficiente -la mujer empezó a colocar sellos y firmas en los papeles-. Siempre que puedas mantenerlo bajo control, es seguro para ti dejar este lugar. No olvides las visitas semanales para controlarte, todos los jueves. Es importante para finalizar correctamente tu recuperación.

-Está bien -dijo, aunque por dentro dudaba que fuera a hacerlo.

-Si tienes alguna recaída, puedes comunicarte a este teléfono celular -le pasó una tarjetita con un número en ella-. Tiene Whatsapp. Asistimos las 24 horas.

-Muy bien…

-Y no olvides seguirnos en nuestro Instagram, está también en la tarjetita.

Hermione asintió lentamente, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-También está nuestro Twitter, y canal de Youtube. No olvides suscribirte a ese. Muy bien, Hermione. Creo que eso ya es todo. Ojalá no tengamos que vernos nuevamente. Pero, si es necesario, sabes que siempre te recibiremos aquí.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Hermione, sonriendo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Sí, siempre que pagues la matrícula, por supuesto -la mujer rompió a reír de una forma extraña y perturbadora, que le puso la piel de gallina. Al parecer había tratado de ser graciosa, pero la seriedad que inspiraba solo hacía que pareciera extraña. -Lo que me recuerda que no abonaste la última cuota, Hermione…

-¡Oh…! ¡Lo siento! -se disculpó ella, y se quitó la mochila para buscar galleons en su interior.

-No, no, descuida -dijo la mujer, extendiendo una mano-. Luego me haces una transferencia por MagicPal. ¿Tienes la app, verdad?

-Ehhhh -Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué era eso. Hacía apenas unas semanas que estaba viviendo en el 2019, y aún no se acostumbraba a la tecnología.

-Aquí tienes -la mujer abrió un cajón, sacó la varita mágica de la chica y se la tendió-. Ya puedes irte, Hermione. Estás recuperada.

Cuando finalmente pudo salir de allí, no había nadie esperándola, nadie que la hubiera ido a buscar, para celebrar que finalmente se había recuperado, ni nada. Desde luego que eso no era culpa de los demás, porque ella no le había dicho a nadie que le habían dado el alta. Así que los demás no tenían forma de saberlo.

Empezó a caminar sola por las calles de East London, que estaban bañadas por la luz del sol de la tarde. Caminó sumida en pensamientos, junto a un grupo de comercios llenos de magos y muggles que pasaban entremezclados, con túnicas y con ropa muggle, entrando y saliendo de todos lados.

Podría haberse desaparecido para volver a su casa, pero su intención no era volver enseguida. Se metió en un comercio y empezó a mirar celulares que estaban exhibidos en la vitrina. Aún no se había comprado uno. Decidió que ya era hora.

Finalmente, dejó el negocio minutos después con un Samsung MagiXI, que tenía cámara de 38 millones de megapíxels, conexión GPS que le permitía encontrar la varita del mago si la perdía, autentificación por huella digital conectada a la varita por bluetooth que impedía que otro mago usara la varita de uno, y tecnología NFC que le permitía al mago pagar en comercios con el celular, conectado a su cuenta de Gringotts. Se lo vendieron con una compañía telefónica también, para estar conectada a internet en la calle y poder utilizar, por ejemplo, una app que le mostraba imágenes de distintos lugares para poder desaparecer y aparecerse en ellos visualizándolos, aunque nunca hubiera estado en ellos antes. También había otra app con la red flú, y otra que le mostraba todos los trasladores disponibles a 50 kilómetros alrededor de donde estaba.

Hermione deslizó su dedo por la pantalla del dispositivo y buscó en Google lugares cercanos donde ir a comer, ya que se moría de hambre. Le apareció un restaurante de magos y muggles calificado con cuatro estrellas a unos metros de distancia. Empezó a caminar hacia allí, cuando vio una foto del menú en el celular, donde mostraba el precio de los platos. Se detuvo.

-¿Cuatro galleons una ensalada? Están dementes.

Cambiando de opinión, se guardó el celular en el bolsillo y decidió volver a lo tradicional. Sacó su varita y giró en el lugar, desapareciendo de allí y apareciendo nuevamente en Golden Hill. Después de semanas.

-Hogar, dulce hogar -dijo la chica calva, con una leve sonrisita. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal.


	4. El divorcio

Capítulo 4. El divorcio

-¡Oh, James!

Lily rasguñaba la espalda de James mientras este la penetraba rápidamente, una y otra vez, al tiempo que le besaba los pezones y le pasaba la lengua por sus grandes pechos.

Lily movió también la pelvis hacia arriba y abajo, siguiendo el movimiento de la penetración de su marido.

-No cogíamos así hace tiempo -masculló la joven de veinte años, mientras se aferraba a las sábanas y entreabría la boca.

-Eran tiempos más difíciles -dijo James, subiendo de vuelta a su boca para besarla. La charla se terminó mientras sus cálidas lenguas se encontraron. El sudor caía por sus cuerpos, en la cama. Lily tenía sus piernas abiertas y James estaba sobre ella, moviéndose rítmicamente en la cama.

-Ponte de perrito.

Siguiendo la indicación del joven, ella se dio la vuelta, colocándose boca abajo en la cama, su cabello rojizo oscuro cayendo en las sábanas, su trasero erguido y codiciado por el muchacho, que se colocó detrás de ella y la tomó por la cintura.

James acarició los glúteos de Lily, relamiéndose con satisfacción, con goce. Acercó su pene erecto a ellos y los apretó con sus manos, lleno de placer.

Dejándose llevar por la locura del momento, James le dio un cachetazo en la nalga, que por accidente le salió con mucha más fuerza de la que había querido.

-¡AYYYYY!

Con un aullido de dolor, Lily se dio la vuelta otra vez. Un rostro enfurecido apareció ante James, que quedó perplejo por la sorpresa. Pronto se dio cuenta que el momento de placer se había esfumado de golpe.

-¡IDIOTA! -gritó Lily, llena de cólera. Levantó la mano y le dio un sopapo en la cara que le dejó la mejilla enrojecida.

James, absorto por la sorpresa, se llevó una mano a la cara, confundido.

-Lo siento -atinó a decirle.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! -furiosa, Lily salió de la cama desnuda y empezó a caminar por el suelo buscando su ropa. Encontró su calzón y se lo puso, mientras se acomodaba el cabello rápidamente.

-Oye, no fue para tanto…

-¡SI LO FUE! -entonces, Lily explotó-. ¡ME TRATAS COMO UNA PUTA, ME TIENES HARTA!

-No, no es cierto.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -dijo ella, colérica, en un tono de voz altísimo-. ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS TU MACHISMO!

-Oye, nos van a escuchar.

-¡NADIE VA A ESCUCHAR! ¡ECHASTE UN MUFFLIATO, ¿NO RECUERDAS?! ¡PARA QUE NADIE OYERA MIS GEMIDOS DE PUTA!

-¡Oye, basta! ¡Jamás te he tratado como una puta!

-¡Si lo haces! -chilló ella, histérica-. ¡Esta mañana me desperté con tu pene en mi boca! ¡¿CÓMO CARAJO EXPLICAS ESO?!

-Pensé que te gustaba…

-¡NO ME GUSTA DESPERTAR CON UN PENE EN MI BOCA!

Lily estaba fuera de sí, totalmente enfurecida.

-¡JAMÁS ME DIJISTE NADA COMO ESTO ANTES! -explotó él, enfureciéndose también-. ¡NO DEJAS DE COMPORTARTE DE FORMA EXTRAÑA DESDE QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTE UNIVERSO!

-¡¿Y SABES POR QUÉ?! -dijo ella, apuntándolo con un dedo-. ¡PORQUE ANTES ERA UNA SOMETIDA, POR ESO!

-¿QUÉ DICES?

-¡EN 1980 NO ME QUEJABA DE NADA, PORQUE VIVÍAMOS EN UNA SOCIEDAD MACHISTA Y DONDE LAS MUJERES ESTÁBAMOS SOMETIDAS A LAS MIERDAS MASCULINAS! ¿PERO SABES QUÉ? ¡AHORA ES EL 2019! ¡Y AHORA LAS MUJERES ESTAMOS RECUPERANDO EL PODER!

-No sé de que hablas, Lily… ¿Bebiste algo?

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, ENJENDRO DEL PATRIARCADO!

-¿Patriarcado? ¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Vete a la mierda -Lily se puso el pantalón de Jean, con sus pechos balanceándose mientras se movía de un lado al otro. Finalmente encontró su camiseta y se la puso.

-Olvidaste esto -James levantó su sostén de la cama y se lo pasó. Ella lo tomó y lo arrojó contra la pared.

-¡NO QUIERAS INFLUENCIARME A USAR SOSTÉN! -le espetó-. ¡NO ME INTERESA TU MIERDA MACHISTA, JAMES!

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡ENFERMA!

Lily se acercó a él, explotando de furia, y le escupió en la cara. James quedó perplejo, con el escupitajo de Lily chorreando por su nariz.

-¡MÉTETE LOS HUEVOS EN LOS CALZONES, IMBÉCIL! ¡YA NO LOS QUIERO MÁS CERCA DE MI CARA, ¿ME ENTENDISTE?!

Y le arrojó los calzones en la cara, que James tomó de forma torpe y se los empezó a poner.

-No entiendo, Lily. Espera…

Pero ella se dirigía hacia la ventana caminando a pasos largos.

-¡ME HARTÉ DE LA MIERDA MACHISTA, ¿TANTO TE CUESTA ENTENDERLO?! ESTO ES EL DIVORCIO, ESTÚPIDO.

-No -dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. No puedes divorciarte de mí. Para hacerlo, necesitas mi consentimiento y mi firma, y no te la daré.

-¡AHHHHHH! -Lily arremetió a tirarle la mesa de luz por la cara, y este la esquivó justo a tiempo. El mueble chocó contra la pared tras él, haciéndose pedazos. -¡NO NECESITO TU ESTÚPIDA FIRMA, CULO ROTO!

-¿Culo roto? -James tenía la expresión de consternación más extraña del mundo.

-¡ESTAMOS EN 2019, LA LEY YA NO EXIJE NADA DE ESO! ¡BASTA CONQUE MANDE UNA CARTA AL MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA, Y YA NO ERES MÁS MI ESPOSO! ¡Y LO HARÉ EN CINCO MINUTOS! ASÍ QUE, A PARTIR DE AHORA, CONSIDÉRATE DIVORCIADO. ADIÓS, ENFERMO ESTÚPIDO.

Lily saltó por la ventana, en un acto que tomó a James por sorpresa.

-¡NO! -gritó aterrado, corriendo hacia allí-. ¡NO LO HAGAS, LILY!

Pero Lily no se había suicidado. Al saltar, había girado sobre sí misma y se había desaparecido. Había sido una forma de evitar los hechizos protectores que había dentro de la casa.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió en ese momento, y James quiso ponerse el pantalón tan rápido que tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -dijo una voz alarmada. Ron estaba de pie, con una cara como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

-¿Oíste eso? -James también quedó aterrado.

-Dudo que alguien de Golden Hill no lo haya oído, amigo -dijo Ron.

-¡No! -gritó James, dando un puñetazo al suelo-. ¡Pensé que había puesto un muffliato!

-Pues te habrá salido mal, porque lo oí todo. Los gemidos de Lily, tus gritos diciéndole que se moviera más rápido, que era tu objeto…

-¡Jamás le dije que era mi objeto!

-Pues yo lo oí… -Ron se rascó un hombro, incómodo-. Oye, lo siento, no quiero meterme en tu vida.

Ron estaba por irse, pero James lo detuvo.

-Dios mío, Ron. Dime que Harry no oyó todo eso también.

-Por suerte para ti, se llevó a todos los niños esta tarde a conocer las ruinas de Hogwarts. ¿Sabías que ahora es una atracción turística? Hasta puedes hacer un recorrido guiado por el gran cráter, donde te cuentan cómo era el castillo antes de ser demolido hasta sus cimientos.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para hablar de eso. ¿Había alguien más en casa?

-Creo que no, solo estaba yo. Relájate.

-No puedo relajarme. Lily me dejó.

-Pues sí, eso no me extraña -Ron revoleó los ojos-. Ven, tengo algo que decirte.

James, sin comprender, fue tras Ron. Ambos dejaron la habitación y bajaron hasta el vestíbulo. Cuando llegaron, Ron convocó con su varita un par de cervezas y le pasó una a James, que se dejó caer en un sofá. Ron se sentó ante él, destapó ambas cervezas con una sacudida de su varita y empezó a beber la suya.

-El mundo ya no es como en tu época, amigo -empezó Ron.

-Ya lo sé -dijo James-. Ahora los muggles nos conocen, saben que hacemos magia…

-No me refiero a eso.

-Y Hogwarts ya no existe…

-Tampoco eso -Ron se aclaró la garganta-. Mira, sé que en tu época los hombres eran algo así como los jefes de la casa, los que mandaban en todas partes. Todos los ministros eran hombres, los directores de colegios eran hombres, todo estaba liderado por hombres…

-Pues claro -James se encogió de hombros-. ¿Quién va a liderarlos sino?

Ron se lo quedó mirando con las cejas arqueadas y la boca curvada hacia abajo.

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé -comentó Ron.

-¿Pues quién sino? -repitió James, al parecer sin comprender.

-Pues… las mujeres -dijo Ron, mirando a James a los ojos.

James entonces torció sus labios en una sonrisa y hasta lanzó una carcajada.

-Bromeas -dijo-. ¿Cómo que las mujeres? ¿Liderar un país, ser directoras de escuelas?

-Pues sí -dijo Ron, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

-Mira, amo a las mujeres -dijo James, poniéndose serio nuevamente al ver la cara de Ron-. Ellas son las mejores cocinando. Nadie limpia tan bien como ellas. Incluso los elfos domésticos tienen mucho que aprender de las mujeres…

Ron se acomodó el cabello muy nervioso ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Si algo agradezco de la vida es que existan las mujeres -dijo James-. Gracias a ellas, los hombres podemos disfrutar de una exquisita comida al regresar a casa de nuestros trabajos, de las importantes cosas que hacemos todos los días. Gracias a ellas, podemos desahogar nuestro apetito sexual, ellas cuidan a nuestros hijos para que nosotros no tengamos que hacerlo y tengamos más tiempo para hacer las cosas importantes que cambian al mundo, las cosas verdaderamente importantes que pasan allí afuera y que requieren que un hombre valiente y valeroso las resuelta. ¿Comprendes?

Ron se quedó en silencio. Se llevó la cerveza a la boca y le dio un largo sorbo.

-Bien… -Ron no sabía cómo continuar-. Entiendo tu mentalidad. Vienes de 1980. Es entendible…

-El mundo está perfecto, así como es -dijo James-. ¿Vas a decirme que tu quisieras que las mujeres pudieran votar, por ejemplo? Imagina los ministros que saldrían elegidos si las mujeres pudieran votar. El voto es cosa de hombres, amigo.

-James, las mujeres pueden votar, desde 1981 o 1982, no lo recuerdo -dijo Ron-. Luego de que en todo el mundo muggle cambió eso, los magos finalmente se pusieron al corriente y desde ese año que lo hacen.

-Estás bromeando -James negó varias veces con la cabeza, decepcionado-. Eso es malo, amigo.

-No lo creo -Ron lanzó un suspiro-. Mira, James. En el 2019, donde estamos, ya no existen diferencias entre las mujeres y los hombres. Ellas están recobrando el poder que los hombres les quitaron hace mucho tiempo, y ahora están finalmente consiguiendo una igualdad que antes no existía. Además de eso, el tema es candente, porque toda la lucha por sus derechos está haciendo que tengamos que tener mucho cuidado de no demostrar una actitud machista, o nos castigan severamente. Hace un rato, tú estabas teniendo sexo con tu mujer diciéndole que era tu objeto y que debía obedecerte y satisfacerte…

-¿Oíste eso también? -James negó varias veces con la cabeza-. Mira, no es mi culpa que los hombres del 2019 sean unos idiotas que se hayan dejado sobrepasar por las mujeres. Creo que lo más apropiado sería tratar de retomar el control, si es que las cosas están tan mal como dices. Deberíamos intentar cortar este movimiento feminista antes de que se salga de control aún más.

Ron se bajó el resto de la cerveza y miró a James indicándole que no contara con él.

-Mira, estás muy mal, no sé si pueda ayudarte -le dijo-. Tu mente… Realmente te quedaste atrás, viejo. ¿Todas esas semanas que estuviste en las cumbres internacionales con Steve, Lupin y Sirius no oíste hablar a mujeres en esos congresos, no te diste cuenta de cómo son las cosas ahora?

-No le digas nada a Lily, pero en verdad yo no fui -James le guiñó un ojo a Ron-. Era mi oportunidad de respirar un poco de mi mujer después de mucho tiempo. Los muchachos sí fueron, pero yo en cambio conocí unas cuantas francesas y estuve divirtiéndome un poquito. Entiendes, ¿verdad?

James rompió a reír y alzó una mano buscando que Ron le choque los cinco. No lo hizo.

-O sea que engañaste a tu esposa con varias mujeres desconocidas.

-Putas, en realidad, no iba a ponerme a conquistar mujeres, no tenía ganas -James se encogió de hombros-. Pero no sabes la cantidad de antros que hay en la Europa del mundo mágico, Ron. Hay algunas zorritas que por un galleon te agarran el amigo, lo amasan como pasta para pizza…

-Basta, basta -Ron se puso de pie, indignado-. ¿Para qué rayos hablo contigo? Eres un desastre, James. Lily merece algo mucho mejor que tú. Realmente no pensé que podía decir esto de ti, pero me das asco.

-¡Oye, tranquilo! -James se puso serio otra vez-. ¿Qué todos los hombres del 2019 son mariquitas como tú?

Ron no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta, para marcharse de allí.

-¡Oye! ¡Acabo de decirte mariquita! ¡Defiéndete!

-¿Eh? -Ron arqueó las cejas de nuevo-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que "mariquita" no es un insulto en el 2019?

-Imagino que tratar a un hombre de gay será algo muy ofensivo en 1980, James, pero en 2019 no tiene nada de malo ser gay.

-Oh, rayos, se acabó -James lanzó un bufido-. No pienso vivir en un mundo donde hasta los putos tienes más derechos que yo.

Ron no dejaba de negar con la cabeza, indignado.

-¿Cómo rayos vuelvo a mi época?

-Ni idea -le dijo Ron, enojado-. Mejor lo descubres rápido, así te largas. Antes de que te des cuenta que tu hijo es gay.

-¡¿Quééééééééééééééééé?!

James entonces se puso verdaderamente serio por primera vez en todo ese rato.

-Así es -dijo Ron, sonriendo-. Ah, ¿no lo sabías? Harry es gay, James.

-No es cierto -dijo él, sus ojos como platos-. Harry es un héroe. Un ícono. Derrocó al Innombrable. Él…

-Sí, y le guste el pene -dijo Ron, acercándose a James con diversión-. Bien jugoso y chorreante de semen.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, HIJO DE PUTA!

Entonces, ambos sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron el uno al otro a la vez, al tiempo que la puerta de entrada de la casa se abría y Harry aparecía allí con Hermione y un grupito de niños y adolescentes que entraron todos riendo y saltando.

Al instante, ambos guardaron las varitas. Pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que Harry no los viera. Los niños, sin embargo, entraron corriendo y hablando a toda velocidad, sin notar nada.

-¡Tío Ron, tío Ron! -decía Albus, corriendo hacia él-. ¡No sabes todo lo que te perdiste! ¡Te dijiste que vinieras! ¡Fue increíble…!

Ron le sonrió al niño y caminó con él hacia los sillones, para escuchar todo lo que este tenía para contarle. Pero, en cierto momento, giró la cara hacia James, con una mirada fulminante.

-Te estabas yendo, ¿verdad, James?

-Sí, claro -dijo él, muy serio.

Harry miró a su amigo y a su padre frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender.

-¿A dónde ibas, papá? -le preguntó.

-A buscar a tu madre, Harry -James miró a su hijo como si no lo reconociera, incluso hasta con asco. Harry no comprendía. -Enseguida vengo.

Entonces, James salió al exterior, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

-¿Qué pasó? -le susurró Hermione a Harry al oído.

-No tengo idea -dijo él, confundido.


	5. Las vidas después del después

Capítulo 5. Las vidas después del después

-No puedo creer que papá resultó ser una basura.

Harry estaba cabizbajo y decepcionado, sentado mirando al suelo con sus amigos, en su casa. James jamás había regresado, y no tenían idea de qué había sido de él. Lily había regresado esa tarde, y al descubrir que James se había ido, se había quedado en la casa. Lo más extraño es que se la veía feliz, como si no le importara en absoluto haberse divorciado menos de veinticuatro horas atrás.

-Creo que Lily necesitaba esto hace mucho tiempo -opinó Hermione. Ella, Harry y Ron estaban en una habitación de la parte trasera de la casa, sentados en tres butacas junto a un enorme ventanal que ofrecía una vista espectacular del valle que se extendía bajo Golden Hill. -Se la ve tan feliz, pobre, que me hace pensar que su relación realmente debía ser muy tóxica.

-Es tan extraño -dijo Harry-. Es decir, he visto en quinto año, por medio de Snape, cómo era mi padre de joven, y sabía que le hacía bullying a Snape y todo, pero aún así creo que seguía siendo como un héroe para mí. Ahora… Ahora siento como si algo dentro mío se haya perdido, ahora que sé esto.

-No sé qué tanto podemos juzgarlo, sin embargo -dijo Ron, que tenía un plato lleno de bollos de apariencia asquerosa y era el único con estómago para comerlos-. Viene de una época muy distinta. No es que lo defienda ni nada, pero los hombres eran así antes.

Se zambulló un enorme bollo y quedó con la boca llena, masticando ruidosamente. Hermione le dirigió una mueca.

-Tu padre no era así, que yo sepa. Siempre ha tratado bien a tu madre -comentó Harry.

-Aún así, Molly siempre ha sido quien ha cocinado en la casa -dijo Hermione-. Quien siempre se ha encargado de la limpieza. Jamás ha tenido un empleo como Arthur. No digo que Arthur sea culpable, ni nada, entiendo que así funcionaba la cosa antes, pero no puedes negar que es machista…

-Arthur no trataba a Molly como mi padre lo hacía con mi madre, por lo que estoy descubriendo -dijo Harry, aun cabizbajo-. James realmente es un idiota. Espero que no vuelva por aquí, porque le romperé la cara a puñetazos de forma muggle si lo hace.

Los otros dos hicieron un silencio, mirando a su amigo, solo interrumpido por la forma en que masticaba Ron.

-El otro día mamá tenía un moretón en la cara -dijo entonces Harry, rompiendo el breve silencio, y causando que sus dos amigos compartieran una mirada de preocupación-. Me pareció muy raro, porque ella no parecía haberlo visto. Cuando se lo comenté, de pronto se comportó muy extraño. Dijo que se había golpeado con una sartén, pero parecía una excusa inventada a la ligera, ¿entienden lo que digo? Luego cambió de tema y se quitó el moretón rápidamente con la varita.

-¿Dices que…? -empezó Ron.

-Creo que James la golpeaba -finalizó Harry, dramáticamente.

-Eso es terrible -dijo Hermione-. Qué horror…

-Toda mi vida, esperé el momento de conocer a mis padres, un momento que pensé que jamás llegaría hasta que muriera, quizás -dijo Harry, sombrío-. Ahora, mágicamente tengo la oportunidad de conocerlos. Y realmente estoy muy contento de poder compartir parte de mi vida con mamá. Pero James… Me ha decepcionado tanto, que preferiría no haberlo conocido. Preferiría haberme quedado con ese recuerdo falso de mi padre que Sirius y tantos otros me habían infundido. Y ahora siento tanta rabia hacia ellos. ¿Cómo es que Sirius y Lupin se la pasaban hablando maravillas de mi padre? ¡Si es una mierda!

Harry dio un puñetazo en el suelo, con fuerza. Ron pareció querer decirle algo, pero no pudo pensar en nada y se quedó en silencio. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que alguno de ellos habló.

-Me gusta el movimiento feminista de esta época -dijo Hermione-. Creo que este tipo de cosas desaparecerán ahora. Me siento optimista sobre eso. La sociedad está cambiando, tanto mágica como muggle.

-Sí, yo he hecho estos bollos yo mismo -dijo Ron, alzando el plato a sus amigos para convidarles, que negaron con la cabeza su ofrecimiento, con repulsión. -Creo que un hombre debe cocinar, limpiar, y esas cosas. Y las mujeres trabajar.

-Tú también deberías trabajar -le dijo Hermione.

-Quizás -comentó él-. No tengo idea de qué podría trabajar, sin embargo. Ahora que Sortilegios Weasley fue comprado por un comerciante colombiano, y que hemos abandonado la carrera de aurores…

-¿No volverán a estudiar para auror?

-No, gracias -dijo Harry, levantando la mirada hacia ellos-. De verdad, no. Ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la cabeza volver a la Academia.

-¿Pero qué harán de sus vidas ahora?

-Cualquier cosa menos atrapar magos tenebrosos -sentenció Harry-. He tenido suficiente de eso para toda una vida. La decisión está tomada: Lo que sea que haga con mi vida, no será eso. Es hora de que mis aventuras acaben.

-Amén -dijo Ron-. No volveré a la Academia tampoco. Creo que un título de Hogwarts es más que suficiente para mi educación. Es hora de dar por finalizada mi educación y aceptar que hasta aquí llegué. No más estudios. Haré lo que pueda con lo que tengo.

-Idem -dijo Harry.

-Pero solo tienen veinte años, aún pueden estudiar algo -dijo Hermione-. Yo seguiré adelante.

-Sí, respecto a eso -dijo Ron, mirando a su amiga-. En tu universo, ¿no habías dejado todo para dedicarte de lleno a la música?

-No más de eso para mí -sentenció Hermione-. Ya no soy Hermy Perry. Soy Hermione Granger. Y no volveré a la música. Volveré a mi plan inicial. A estudiar para convertirme en alguien importante.

-Sí, pero jamás dijiste a qué querías dedicarte -dijo Harry-. Hace dos años dijiste que querías terminar Hogwarts, y volviste para estudiar el último año. Pero luego de eso, tampoco pudiste terminarlo. Volvieron a ofrecerte darte el título sin rendir los ÉXTASIS, ya que volvió a haber otra gran batalla que impidió que los tomaran. Y aquella vez sí aceptaste, y finalmente te egresaste del colegio sin ÉXTASIS, igual que nosotros. Pero el año pasado, con todo lo que ocurrió, y con lo de la música, jamás empezaste a estudiar nada. ¿Cuál ha sido siempre tu idea? ¿Qué querías estudiar?

Ambos la miraron, expectantes.

-Pues no lo sé -admitió ella-. Tenía tantas ideas. Siento que podría ser buena en muchas cosas. Pero jamás supe realmente a qué me quiero dedicar. He pensado en algo relacionado al Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, o quizás la Ley Internacional. Pero la realidad es que aún no lo sé.

-Pues deberías decidirlo si vas a inscribirte a algo este año, porque estamos en agosto y ya están terminando todos los períodos de inscripciones a todas las Academias y Estudios Superiores de Magia -dijo Ron.

-No me anotaré a nada este año, estaba hablando del próximo año -dijo ella-. Lo sé. No suena mucho como yo, ¿verdad? Pero todo lo que ha ocurrido, sumado al hecho de que no sé realmente qué estudiar, dieron como resultado que decida esperar otro año más aún antes de empezar nada. No estoy ansiosa, como antes. He cambiado. Ya no deseo terminar enseguida mis estudios con la mejor nota y empezar ya a trabajar de alguna cosa aburrida en el Ministerio. Creo que, si bien tengo pensado estudiar, lo tomaré con calma y priorizaré otras cosas de la vida…

-Vaya, se nota que no eres la Hermione que conocí -dijo Ron, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Soy la Hermione que siempre conocieron -lo contradijo ella-. Solo que he madurado.

-Y te has rapado la cabeza -agregó Harry.

-Sí, eso también. Ya crecerá.

-Pues veo que ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de qué haremos de nuestras vidas este año -dijo Harry.

-Eso parece -dijo Hermione.

-Podemos anotarnos en el Magic World Tour -dijo Ron entonces, zambulléndose otro bollo en la boca.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Harry.

-¿Tú lo crees? -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño-. He visto los comerciales, pero no sabía bien…

-Oh, segrá geniag -dijo Ron, con la boca llena-. Es jugsto lo que necegsitamos -tragó-. Dura un año, termina el próximo verano de 2020, y estaremos listos para seguir nuestras vidas. Nos dará tiempo y podremos reflexionar sobre lo que queremos hacer, sobre cómo seguir adelante. Y lo más importante: Podemos usarlo para alejarnos de todo esto. No me malentiendan: Amo a mi familia, a La Madriguera, y todo. Pero yo personalmente necesito un descanso de todo esto. Siento que si paso otro año viviendo en estos lugares, acabaré envuelto en otro misterio, otro mago tenebroso, otra amenaza…

-Sí, también siento lo mismo -admitió Harry-. Si bien ahora no existe Hogsmeade, ni Hogwarts, y todo ha cambiado…

-Yo también necesito un tiempo afuera para ordenar mi cabeza -dijo Hermione entonces-. Todo esto, todo lo nuevo de esto, es demasiado. Y demasiado pronto. Estar viviendo con toda esta gente. Es decir, tengo hijos que jamás he parido. Y que son de un Harry que jamás conocí, porque murió en otro universo antes de que pudiera verlo. Y de un Ron del futuro de algún universo que tampoco conozco, ni sé cuál es. Y que de hecho no los tuve yo, sino otras "yo" de otros universos.

-Por no mencionar que una de esas tú de otros universos, la madre de Steve, uno de tus hijos, sigue viva aquí en este universo, tiene como cuarenta años y puedes ir a visitarla cuando tú quieras.

-Eso es súper extraño -dijo ella.

-Sí, lo sé -Ron se sacudió las manos. Había terminado los bollos. -Ir al Magic World Tour no servirá para estar un tiempo afuera, para ordenar la mente.

-¿Y en qué consiste exactamente? -preguntó Harry.

-Es parecido a lo que he hecho con Herm… -Ron se detuvo unos instantes, su rostro volviéndose más sombrío-. A lo que hice con la Hermione del Universo 2… Hace un año. Nos fuimos de viaje por Asia, estuvimos en China… Se trata de recorrer el mundo, de vivir por tu cuenta, de conocer gente nueva. Un viaje, en definitiva.

-Suena interesante -dijo Harry.

-El torneo resurgió hace unos años, luego de la época en que vivíamos nosotros -dijo Ron-. Calculo que habrá resurgido en el 2005, 2010, por ahí. Pero la verdad es que en el pasado ya existía, en el mundo mágico. Algo así como el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hace siglos se usaba mucho que los magos de nuestra edad, al finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts, se tomaran un año sabático recorriendo el mundo para ampliar sus mentes, conocer lugares, aprender cómo es la vida en otras culturas, y hacerlo con poco dinero, sin lujos, para aprender también las "cosas duras" de la vida, cómo sobrevivir, por así decirlo. Se consideraba un proceso para alcanzar la madurez.

-¿Y desapareció igual que el Torneo de los Tres Magos, porque hubo accidentes o alguien murió? -preguntó Harry, curioso.

-No, creo que mamá una vez me dijo que desapareció cuando se crearon los estudios superiores -dijo Ron-. Antes solo existía Hogwarts, y ya. Luego se crearon las Academias, los estudios superiores, y los jóvenes no querían perder tiempo, querían arrancar los estudios superiores enseguida, para empezar a trabajar antes. Así fue como se perdió la tradición.

-¿Y cómo es que ahora resurgió?

-No tengo idea -dijo Ron-. ¿Tú sabes, Hermione?

-No, ni idea -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Preguntémosle a Google.

Hermione sacó su celular y empezó a deslizar el dedo por la pantalla a toda velocidad.

-Vaya, necesito uno de esos -dijo Harry, mirando el teléfono de la chica-. Todo el mundo tiene uno aquí. Tenemos que apurarnos a comprarnos uno, Ron.

-Yo ya tengo el mío -dijo él, sacando un celular de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo a Harry-. ¿Cómo es que tú aún no?

-¡Rayos! -protestó Harry-. ¿Por qué no me avisaste, así iba contigo a comprármelo? Ahora soy el único desactualizado.

-Aquí a la vuelta hay una tienda -dijo Ron-. Incluso en este pueblito olvidado venden celulares, es algo tan común en 2019.

-¿En qué calle?

-Bajas por la principal dos cuadras por la colina, y media cuadra a la derecha. Tienen una Apple Store.

-No puedo creer que Golden Hill tenga una Apple Store -comentó Harry, impresionado-. Qué extraño que es el 2019.

-Aquí está -dijo Hermione, leyendo de su celular-. El Magic World Tour resurgió en el 2007, cuando un grupo de estudiantes de Hogwarts que no querían realizar estudios superiores propusieron relanzar la iniciativa. Primero iban a hacer el viaje por su cuenta, pero el Ministerio decidió acudir a la petición, relanzaron el programa y les brindaron los beneficios que tiene estar inscripto al programa: Asistencia al viajero en todo momento, provisión de equipos y materiales para el viaje, capacitación y curso de entrenamiento, y contacto con las embajadas del Ministerio de Inglaterra en otros países en caso de necesidad de asistencia y contacto. Al año siguiente, ese grupo inicial de menos de diez jóvenes que había hecho el programa aumentó en gran medida, y hubo más de cincuenta inscriptos. A partir del 2009, el Magic World Tour regresó de forma regular y tiene un promedio de entre treinta a cincuenta inscriptos por año, casi un tercio del total de alumnos que egresan de Hogwarts cada año, terminando séptimo año, entre las cuatro casas de la escuela. Esto ha impactado en las Academias de Estudios Superiores, donde la edad inicial de los alumnos tuvo un cambio importante, habiendo un 40% de alumnos que ingresan ahora un año más tarde a sus estudios superiores.

-Así que así fue como ocurrió -dijo Harry-. Por un grupo de chicos de tuvieron la idea de irse a hacerlo.

-Bueno, ¿qué dicen? -preguntó Ron-. ¿Lo hacemos?

-Bien por mí -Harry se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cuándo es la inscripción?

-Está abierta hasta fin de mes -dijo Hermione, mirando su teléfono-. Aquí está el link de inscripción. Me anotaré ahora mismo.

-Yo también -Ron empezó a mover el dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono-. Ah, aquí está. Genial. Ya estoy ingresando mis datos.

-Qué bueno… -Harry se quedó mirando a sus dos amigos, sintiéndose fuera de la situación-. Alguien podría… estem… ¿inscribirme a mí?

Pero ninguno lo oyó, porque estaban concentrados en sus teléfonos.

-Creo que esto de los celulares no es tan bueno, ¿saben? -dijo, siendo ignorado por completo por sus dos amigos, que se anotaban al Magic World Tour con mucha concentración, sin prestarle atención-. Afecta a la comunicación… La gente se queda mirando sus celulares y no escucha a quien tiene al lado…

Pero ninguno lo oyó, porque movían sus dedos a toda velocidad por las pantallas y miraban muy atentos el sitio web del programa.

-Bien. Genial. Es bueno tener amigos, sin embargo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando el techo.


	6. Triángulo amoroso

Capítulo 6. Triángulo amoroso

Era una de esas últimas tardes del verano que querían aprovechar mientras aún durara. Algo en estar juntos en aquella gran piscina, llena de magos y brujas de todas las edades, les provocaba cierta sensación de felicidad. Los niños saltaban al agua y nadaban, gritando, y los adultos tomaban sol en las reposeras alrededor.

Harry estaba conversando con Ginny, sentados uno junto al otro en traje de baño en dos reposeras. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que compartía una tarde con ella, descansando simplemente y charlando, mientras bebían licuados de frutas.

-No puedo creer que James fuera así -se lamentó ella. Lucía tan madura en su versión de treinta años. Igual de simpática y enérgica que siempre, pero con un aura de madurez que antes no tenía.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Harry, mirándola-. Me siento enojado con todos ahora. Con Sirius y Lupin también. Ellos lo conocían bien, y jamás me dijeron nada. No entiendo cómo podían ser sus amigos. Como es que lo son ahora también.

-No lo sé -admitió ella-. Quizás deberías hablar con ellos.

-¿Para qué? Ya me imagino lo que dirá Sirius: "Estás exagerando, Harry. Tu padre es un buen hombre. Para mí está perfecto golpear y maltratar mujeres de vez en cuando".

-No creo que dijera eso.

-No lo sé. Ya nada me sorprende.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿Qué fue de tu vida en tu universo? -preguntó Harry, con curiosidad-. ¿Cómo era allí?

-Pues estaba casada… -Ginny lo miró a los ojos con intensidad-. Contigo.

-Oh… -Harry tragó saliva-. Debe ser muy feo… Estar aquí… Es decir, sin él. Sin esa versión…

Se le mezclaron todas las palabras, tartamudeando. Ginny sonrió.

-Si, lo es -dijo-. Quisiera regresar, la verdad. Pero no hay cómo.

-¿Eras feliz?

-Si lo era -dijo ella-. En mi universo, no habían nacido todos los niños estos -señaló a Hugo, Rose, Lily, Albus y James, que nadaban y jugaban en la piscina.

-¿No teníamos hijos?

-Sí teníamos, pero eran otros -reveló ella-. Se llamaban Mike y Jessie -le costó un poco pronunciar los nombres, como si el hacerlo le produjera dolor-. Eran dos hermosos niños…

A Harry le sorprendió la entereza con la que Ginny relataba aquello, sin llorar ni deprimirse. O al menos sin exhibirlo.

-Lo siento -dijo Harry-. Desearía que hubiera alguna forma de que volvieras con ellos. Ellos aún están ahí, en algún lado.

-Sí, lo están -dijo ella-. Les he escrito. Sé que están bien. Pero no es lo mismo hablar por carta… Y aquí todos me han utilizado desde el principio como reemplazo de la Ginny de este universo, que murió. Prácticamente me dieron su papel y me pidieron actuar como ella. Pero yo no soy exactamente como era ella.

-Es que ellos también tuvieron un gran dolor. Tenerte a ti se los alivia un poco.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? -dijo Ginny entonces-. ¿Estás recuperándote un poco?

-Es difícil… Preferiría al menos saber que él sigue vivo en algún otro universo, en algún sitio… Eso sería mejor… Pero el saber que ha muerto y jamás regresará, es mucho peor, creo yo.

El rostro de Harry quedó envuelto en una sombra.

-Realmente lo extraño -se quedó mirando el suelo, triste.

Ginny lo rodeó con un brazo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Harry la abrazó también, sin importarle que un montón de magos y brujas en aquella piscina pudieran contemplar la escena.

Entonces, Harry alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Ron. Este estaba del otro lado de la piscina, sentado en una reposera cerca de algunos otros miembros de su familia. De pronto, algo rugió en el estómago de Harry. Tomó consciencia de que aquel era Ron, Ron Weasley. Por supuesto que no era el mismo que había muerto en sus brazos, el mismo con el que él había compartido tantas cosas el año anterior. Pero seguía siendo Ron…

Ron, en ese momento, charlaba con sus hermanos, mientras miraban a toda la gente que nadaba en la piscina.

-¿Así que se anotaron al Magic World Tour? -preguntó George.

-Así es -dijo Ron-. Será algo bueno. Creo.

-Miren que es muy difícil, por lo que oí -dijo Percy-. Con lo que te aporta el Ministerio, no podrás quedarte en hoteles cinco estrellas, precisamente.

-Ya lo sé -rezongó Ron-. Es parte de lo que lo hace interesante, ¿sabes? El saber que es un desafío. Que debes valerte por ti mismo para lograrlo.

-¿Hay alguna clase de premio por participar, u objetivo? -preguntó Evangelina-. No conozco ese torneo. En Argentina no lo tenemos. Bueno, aquí tampoco estaba, ¿verdad?

-No -dijo Alexandre-. En Francia tampoco lo tenemos. Al menos en los años en que yo vivía allí…

-Sí, aquí tampoco estaba -confirmó Ron-. Volvió en el 2007, por lo que vimos. Hay premios por participar, sí. En verdad no es una competencia, como el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es más bien un desafío personal. Pero si durante tu viaje quieres, puedes coleccionar unos objetos mágicos que están esparcidos por el mundo. Luego, el que más recolecta se lleva un premio en dinero, creo que cinco mil galleons.

-Wow, eso es mucho dinero -dijo George-. Podría comprar nuevamente Sortilegios Weasley con eso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo de tu vida ahora que no tienes la tienda? -le preguntó Alexandre, curioso.

-Pues nada, viendo qué hacer.

-¿Quieres venir al MWT con nosotros? -preguntó Ron.

-No, gracias, soy demasiado vago como para eso.

-¿Y cómo está Fred? -preguntó entonces Percy, cambiando el tema.

-Pues, creo que mejor -George se cruzó de brazos-. No lo sé. Puedes ir a visitarlo si quieres. Aceptan visitas en el Centro de Rehabilitación de East London.

-Va a recuperarse -dijo Evangelina, optimista-. Solo es una recaída pasajera.

-Ojalá -dijo George-. Y tú, hermanito, ¿estás bien? Hacía unos días no nos veíamos.

Le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ron, que asintió con la cabeza.

Pero, mientras los demás seguían hablando, Ron quedó con la mirada perdida a lo lejos.

Ya se habían cumplido más de dos meses sin ella.

Sus ojos cruzaron hacia el otro lado de la piscina, en un extremo a la derecha, donde Hermione estaba sentada en una reposera, lejos de él.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que esa era Hermione. La misma Hermione que él había perdido. Era cierto que era de otro universo, que había vivido una historia distinta. Pero seguía siendo ella, se veía exactamente igual a ella, más allá de la calvicie y los tatuajes; y ese pensamiento empezó a calar hondo de pronto dentro de su amargada mente. Y un nuevo e inesperado deseo por estar más cerca de esa Hermione empezó a surgir dentro suyo.

Un inesperado deseo por conectar con ella mucho más de lo que lo estaban haciendo desde que regresara del centro de rehabilitación…

En la otra punta de la piscina, Hermione bebía un licuado junto a Lily, la madre de Harry.

-¿Estás mejor? -le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, lo estoy -dijo ella, que de hecho lucía muy feliz-. El divorcio ha cambiado mi vida. Estoy lista para seguir adelante, para empezar de vuelta. Quiero vivir la vida.

-Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso -Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa-. Siento que ahora seremos más amigas que nunca.

-¡Lo sé! Lo mismo pensé -Lily le sonrió-. Y ahora ambas somos solteras. ¿Qué estamos esperando para divertirnos?

Ambas rieron.

Pero, mientras se llevaba el sorbete a la boca, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir en lo profundo de su ser que no compartía ese entusiasmo de Lily por salir con chicos. Muy dentro suyo, en su corazón, sabía que solo había una persona por la que seguía sintiendo un amor profundo que no se iría fácilmente.

Una persona que había logrado conquistarla, y ahora ya no estaba.

Los ojos de Hermione atravesaron la piscina y acabaron, casi por accidente, puestos encima de Harry.

Entonces, algo cambió dentro suyo.

Supo, mientras miraba a su amigo, que había un extremo parecido entre ese Harry y el otro del que ella había estado enamorada, aquel que luego murió, abandonándola para siempre.

Por supuesto que había un parecido, porque eran la misma persona. Solo que ella no lo había razonado así antes.

Y, entonces, Hermione frunció el ceño, inclinó un poco la cabeza y observó a Harry con mucha atención. Y se dio cuenta de que algo muy dentro suyo de pronto moría del deseo de correr hacia él, de besarlo, de hacerlo de ella.


	7. El vuelo

Capítulo 7. El vuelo

Harry se reclinó un poco y chupó el clítoris de Hermione provocando un tercer orgasmo consecutivo en la chica. Todo su cuerpo tembló y la chica aferró el cabello negro azabache del muchacho, mientras este relamía los labios vaginales de la joven de veinte años con su lengua, acariciando su coño con los labios, sintió el aliento de su antiguo mejor amigo directo en la concha.

Un cuarto orgasmo hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, y el sudor cayó por la frente de Hermione y rodó por su rostro, que estaba arqueado hacia atrás, gozando aquel placer tremendo. Cayó en la sábana y se perdió entre la tela, las finas hebras de aquella sábana sobre la cual Harry hundía su cara en medio de la raja de Hermione. De pronto, el chico pareció estar poseído, un hombre poseído moviendo su lengua y sus labios frenéticamente por la superficie de la panocha de Hermione. La punta de su lengua encontró y rodeó el clítoris justo a tiempo para el quinto orgasmo…

Harry entonces se incorporó y penetró a Hermione con fuerza, una y otra vez, su pene entrando y saliendo con movimientos bruscos y frenéticos. Hermione gritaba más y más, con una mezcla de placer y fervor incandescentes. Harry sudaba, mientras aferraba su trasero con ambas manos, penetrándola duro y firme. Entonces, Harry y Hermione se abrazaron, a punto de llegar a un orgasmo juntos, ambos.

Harry quitó su pene, lo frotó por fuera de la vagina de la chica, y un chorro de semen blanco saltó con ímpetu, saliendo escupido y aterrizando en la cara de Hermione.

Hermione abrió los ojos y pegó un grito.

Harry no estaba allí. Solo era ella en su cama.

Y aquello había sido un sueño.

Era el 1 de septiembre, que finalmente había llegado. Luego de un verano que había parecido interminable, con cantidad de días en la piscina, festejando cumpleaños de Harry y luego de Ginny, entre tantos momentos; todos vividos tratando de actuar como si fueran un premio que habían ganado por todo lo que habían vivido meses anteriores, aunque sintiendo profundo dolor por dentro; ahora, finalmente, el verano había terminado.

El momento de despedir a los adolescentes llegó, y un gran grupo de magos, entre los que estaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Lily; se agrupó para despedirse de ellos.

-Será un gran nuevo comienzo, amigo -le dijo Harry a Albus, revolviéndole el cabello con una mano. Se dio cuenta enseguida que odiaba a la gente que hacía eso con los niños, y ahora él lo estaba haciendo.

-Ay, déjame, papá, estaré bien -dijo él. Le dirigió una sonrisa, sin embargo, antes de subir al pequeño bus.

-¿Aún quieres ser un Macho? -le preguntó, cuando ya estaba arriba y lo miraba por la ventana.

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo él, sin comprender.

Harry sonrió. El chico parecía olvidar por completo que había estado en una portada de revista dos meses atrás. Tan pronto como él mismo, Harry, había comenzado a abandonar su actitud arrogante de macho, sin decidirlo pero aún así llevado hacia ese camino por el dolor de su pérdida, que pronto había aparecido de la nada para causar estragos en su mente; su hijo de otro universo también había decidido que ya no le interesaba imitar su vieja actitud de Macho.

-Nos vemos, viejo -James chocó los cinco de su padre y subió corriendo al bus.

-Ese es el que menos me gusta -le susurró Harry a Ron, sin que el niño lo oyera.

-Oye, no se supone que hables así de tus hijos, Harry.

-Lo sé, pero es que no lo son. Son de otro Harry, así que, ¿qué importa?

-Adiós, papá -dijo Lily entonces, y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

La ternura y afecto que la niña le ocasionó fueron tales que Harry quedó de piedra, conmocionado.

-Te amo, hija -le dijo, le dio un beso y se despidió de ella con una lágrima cayendo de la comisura de un ojo mientras la veía subir al bus.

-Ella tampoco es tu hija, ¿no? -se burló Ron.

-Sí, ella sí -dijo Harry, limpiándose la lágrima-. A ella la adopto por completo.

Hugo y Rose subieron también, y el bus se puso en marcha. Cargado de alumnos de Hogwarts, empezó a moverse por el enorme predio hasta perderse en la distancia, entre los aviones.

-No entiendo por qué irán a Francia en aviones muggle -dijo Ron-. ¿Recuerdan el Torneo de los Tres Magos? Ellos vinieron volando en un enorme carruaje mágico tirado por hermosas criaturas. ¿Cómo es que nosotros los enviamos en clase turista en vuelos muggle normales? Quedaremos muy mal con los franceses.

-Ni siquiera los mayores de diecisiete pueden aparecerse, porque es otro país -explicó Hermione-. Usar trasladores quedó descartado ya que no hay suficientes para movilizar a tantos magos juntos. Carruajes y cosas exóticas de ese estilo quedaron descartadas por lo mismo. En cuarto año vimos un carruaje con solo algunos de los alumnos de Beauxbatons. Pero, aquí, necesitaban movilizar absolutamente a todo el colegio Hogwarts hacia una nueva escuela. Es muchísima gente. Aprovechando la alianza con los muggles, ellos nos ofrecieron poner aviones a nuestra disposición, y bueno, los magos hemos aceptado su ayuda.

-No quiero deberle un favor a los muggles -protestó Ron.

-A veces olvido que eres tan idiota, Ron -dijo Hermione-. Ahora pongámonos en marcha.

-¿Qué apuro tienes? -dijo Ron, molesto-. Los niños ya se han ido. Tendrán un placentero vuelo a Francia para estudiar en Beauxbatons, y nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer el día de hoy.

-Claro que sí. Hoy empezamos el Magic World Tour.

Harry ahora giró la cara hacia su amiga, sin entender.

-¿Disculpa? Aún faltan días para que empiece eso.

-No para nosotros -dijo Hermione-. ¿Recuerdan que ayer tuvimos esa fiesta con todos los Weasley donde todos terminamos ebrios?

-Claro, cómo olvidarlo -dijo Ron-. Tuve una cantidad de sueños extraños luego de todo ese alcohol.

Hermione tragó saliva y se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, yo también tuve sueños raros… -apartó la mirada de Harry instintivamente-. En fin, el propósito de esa fiesta era comunicarles algo… una sorpresa… Pero no pude hacerlo, ya que todos acabamos desmayados.

-Sí, respecto a eso -Harry tomó la palabra-. No deberían darme tanto alcohol. Recuerden que estoy recuperándome de mi adicción. Pensé que tú también, Hermione.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, fue mala idea incluir alcohol. El punto es que, miren, eso no fue una fiesta espontánea, como les dije. El verdadero propósito era despedirnos de ellos. De los Weasley, y de todos.

-¿Despedirnos? ¿Por qué? -dijo Ron.

Harry creyó intuir la revelación que se aproximaba por parte de Hermione.

-Los niños no son los únicos que se van a Francia -Hermione abrió su bolsito de cuentas y sacó tres pasajes del interior-. Nos vamos en avión muggle también.

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Por qué? -dijo Harry.

-Porque se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea -dijo ella-. Cuando vi que los niños irían allá, pensé… Francia será un buen lugar para empezar. Podemos ir allí y luego seguir el resto del programa desde allá.

-Hubiera sido un acto noble contarnos tu plan -dijo Ron-. Digo, por si alguno de nosotros tenía una idea distinta. ¿No crees?

-Tomen sus boletos y apúrense -la chica les pasó dos tickets de embarque para aviones muggle -Nuestro vuelo sale a las once desde la puerta catorce.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-Ya, vamos, despídanse de todos, que se hace tarde -Hermione señaló con la cabeza a los demás magos que habían ido allí con ellos.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a sus familiares para despedirse de ellos, aun sin haber terminado de comprender por completo por qué tenían que hacerlo.

-Pues, nos vemos luego, supongo -dijo Harry a Lily, que lo miraba con una sonrisita-. Deduzco por tu cara que Hermione te había contado que nos iríamos hoy.

-Sí, ya lo sabía, cariño -Lily se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo afectuoso-. Cuídate mucho, ¿quieres? Que tengas un excelente año, corazón.

-Gracias, mamá de mi misma edad -Harry la abrazó con fuerza, luego se separó de ella y se quedó sonriéndole. Junto a él, Ron saludaba a sus hermanos y padres, que también habían ido allí.

Harry se despidió de ellos también. Luego de eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Lily una vez más.

-Te escribiré -le dijo, sin saber que más decir. Ella le sonrió y lo saludó con una mano.

-Vamos, chicos -los apuró Hermione-. ¡Se hace la hora!

Harry y Ron saludaron por última vez a los demás con un ademán y apuraron el paso hacia su amiga, porque Hermione ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a unas escaleras mecánicas.

-Hermione, ¿alguna vez nos contarás tus planes? -le gritó Harry, mientras luchaban por no perderse entre la multitud de gente del aeropuerto, yendo tras ella.

-¡No traje mis cosas! -protestó Ron.

Hermione, a cinco pasos de distancia de ellos, levantó en el aire su bolsito de cuentas, para mostrárselos, y le dio unos golpecitos con la mano. Ron y Harry volvieron a compartir una mirada y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de embarque número catorce y se sentaron en unas butacas junto a Hermione, que lucía muy satisfecha.

-Tampoco llegamos a despedirnos de los otros, que no vinieron hoy -dijo Harry, agitado por la corrida-. Me hubiera gustado decirle adiós a Hagrid.

-Él ya sabe que te vas, porque yo le dije.

-¿Le contaste a todos menos a nosotros? -dijo Ron.

-Luego le mandas una postal, Harry -Hermione buscó en su bolsito de cuentas y sacó de pronto una valija enorme, que no parecía tener el más mínimo sentido desde el punto de vista de la física que pudiera caber ahí, y se la pasó a Harry. Luego siguió buscando, sacó otra más, y se la pasó a Ron. -Aquí están todas sus cosas. Las empaqué antes de salir para acá. La mayoría de tus calzones estaban sucios, Ron, así que los conjuré con la varita dentro de una bolsa y los puse en el cierre delantero. No olvides lavarlos, por el bien de todos.

Ron se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-Ya es hora -anunció la chica.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia una mujer muggle que pedía los tickets de vuelo y los pasaportes a las personas para que pudieran ingresar al vuelo.

-¿Es normal que hayamos llegado hasta aquí sin despachar valijas ni hacer migraciones? -dijo Harry.

-Sí, sí, eso no es necesario para magos -dijo ella.

Cuando llegaron ante la mujer, esta vio que eran magos, y en vez de pedirle sus pasaportes, les pidió solo los tickets, y Hermione le pasó sus tres varitas.

-Gracias -la mujer puso las tres varitas en una máquina que había junto a ella, y al instante las dos valijas y el bolsito de cuentas desaparecieron en el aire.

-¿A dónde fueron? -preguntó Harry, asombrado.

-Se convocaron hacia nuestro destino -explicó Hermione-. Y todos nuestros datos los obtienen por medio de las varitas también.

-No se puede volar con varitas -dijo la bruja, cuando Ron extendió su mano para pedirle la suya de vuelta-. Se las regresarán luego del aterrizaje. Que tengan un buen viaje.

Les hizo un ademán de que ingresaran al avión y dieran espacio a los demás, y Hermione los instó a que obedecieran. Los tres pasaron por el túnel tras la bruja y empezaron a caminar por él hacia el avión.

-Me gustan más los trasladores -comentó Ron-. Si son más rápidos, menos burocráticos, y todo, ¿por qué viajar en estas cosas muggle?

-Porque de eso se trata el Magic World Tour, Ron -dijo Hermione, un poco exasperada-. Esa es la esencia de este viaje. ¿Cuál es tu apuro? No se trata de hacer las cosas rápido, se trata de disfrutarlas, de vivirlas, de sentirlas. De eso se trata este viaje.

-Si tú lo dices.

Los tres ingresaron al avión y se sentaron en tres asientos que estaban pegados uno junto al otro. Hermione tomó el lado de la ventana.

-Yo voy del pasillo -dijo Ron, sentándose junto a Harry-. Tengo la vejiga frágil. Espero que haya un buen servicio de comidas en esta cosa.

-París está a una hora y veinte minutos de Londres, Ron, no nos darán comida -dijo Hermione.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! -Ron estaba perplejo-. ¿Cómo que no nos darán comida?

-¡Solo dan comida en primera clase para vuelos así de cortos, Ron! ¡Y no iba a pagar un vuelo de primera clase!

-¿Por qué no? -Ron estaba ya de mal humor.

-¡Porque no soy rica, idiota!

Harry se acomodó en su asiento, metió el dedo en la pantallita que tenía ante él y empezó a mirar las opciones de películas y series que había disponibles para ver durante el vuelo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las riñas entre Ron y Hermione, y ya era tal su acostumbramiento a esas situaciones que ya actuaba indiferente.

Ron terminó cruzado de brazos y mirando el techo, con cara de enojo.

-No puedo creer que estaré una hora y veinte minutos encerrado en esta cosa claustrofóbica y sin comida… -dijo en voz baja, para sí mismo. Hermione explotaba de furia.

Harry pensó que la discusión ya había terminado, pero entonces Hermione giró su cabeza hacia ellos.

-¡Genial forma de empezar nuestro viaje, Ron! ¡Siempre discutiendo contigo! ¡Espero que estés contento!

-¿Contento de qué? -arremetió él-. ¿De no comer?

-¡IMBÉCIL! -chilló ella, provocando que varios muggles a su alrededor giraran la cara hacia ellos-. ¡Sabía que no durarías ni dos horas en este viaje con nosotros! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Seguro te irás de vuelta a casita a que tu mamá te alimente, como la última vez, ¿verdad?

Ron no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, y parecía que toda una potente ira dentro suyo estaba acumulándose y esperando el momento indicado para estallar. Harry estaba seguro de que el motivo por el que Ron no se levantaba y se marchaba de allí antes del despegue del avión era que eso implicaría darle la razón a Hermione y al hecho de que no pudiera aguantar dos horas alejado de la comodidad de la comida de su madre.

Harry, con cara de total indiferencia hacia sus dos amigos, finalmente encontró una película que le atrajo lo suficiente. Se puso sus auriculares y seleccionó la opción en la pantalla ante él para que la película empezara. Se trataba de una comedia con Jennifer Aniston, que en verdad tenía pinta de ser muy mala. Pero decidió probar verla.

Finalmente, el avión empezó a moverse. Dio un par de giros por la pista, luego enfiló hacia adelante tomando velocidad, y despegó. Harry sintió una extraña sensación cuando las ruedas se separaron de la pista, y quedaron suspendidos y volando en el aire.

Era extraño, porque él había volado en escoba y otros medios de transporte mágico cientos de veces, pero jamás había experimentado aquello. Se sentía un tanto nervioso sin su varita allí, sin su escoba, sin nada que le permitiera sobrevivir en caso de que algo malo pasara con el avión.

-París, aquí vamos -dijo Hermione a su lado, con optimismo-. Será un gran viaje. ¿Verdad, Harry?

-Sí, claro -dijo él, sonriéndole. Lanzó una miradita nerviosa a Ron, al otro lado, que miraba hacia adelante con ira, a su pantalla apagada, y parecía estar odiando cada segundo de aquel viaje sin comida.

-Mira, Harry, qué hermosa vista, ¿no crees?

Viendo que su amiga querría charlar, Harry pausó la película y se quitó uno de los auriculares.

-No había posibilidad de volar con los niños, ¿verdad? -le preguntó.

-No, ellos tenían vuelos exclusivos hacia Beauxbatons. No había más tickets disponibles en esos vuelos.

-¿Cuánto te costaron estos vuelos? Debería pagártelo.

-Olvídalo, Harry, tenía un dinero muggle que me sobraba, y lo gasté en esto. Claro que este viaje no será un viaje lujoso, en hoteles cinco estrellas -le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Ron-. A menos que alguno de ustedes sea rico y no me lo haya contado. Pero tampoco será necesario estar en carpa y huyendo del mundo esta vez, así que eso debería ser algo bueno.

-Oiga, disculpe -dijo Ron, deteniendo a una azafata que pasaba por allí-. ¿Tendrá por casualidad una de esas máscaras para dormir que la gente usa en los vuelos? En realidad, es para no tener que seguir escuchando a mi compañera, ya no la soporto más.

Hermione abrió grande la boca, estupefacta.

-Lo siento, señor -dijo la azafata, ofreciéndole a Ron una sonrisa-. Solo están disponibles en primera clase.

Continuó caminando, y dejó a Ron allí con cara perpleja.

Hermione entonces empezó a desternillarse de la risa con ganas, en voz exageradamente alta.

Ron se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y miró hacia abajo, con mal humor.

Harry trató de reprimir una risa el también, se acomodó el otro auricular y se puso a mirar la película de Jennifer Aniston.


	8. Varito-dependientes

8\. Varito-dependientes

-Vamos, deprisa -dijo Ron, mientras los tres amigos caminaban a toda marcha por el aeropuerto de París-Charles de Gaulle.

-¿Por qué el apuro? -gritaba Hermione tras él, tratando de seguirle el paso.

-¡Porque estoy muerto de hambre!

Los tres amigos llegaron finalmente a la zona de retiro de equipaje, donde había muchos muggles ante una cinta identificando sus maletas y recogiéndolas. A un lado había una pequeña tiendita que no estaba siendo atendida por nadie, donde se leía en un letrero: "Sorcier". Abajo, en letra más pequeña, se leía la traducción en inglés: "magos".

Los tres amigos se acercaron y miraron la tienda con curiosidad. Era una pequeña cabina con unos chales colgando de forma llamativa alrededor, una especie de vapor violáceo flotando en medio y una mesita decorada con pétalos de flores. Resultaba muy extraño eso allí en medio del aeropuerto. Lanzaba un aura mística y tenía impresión de ser uno de esos lugares donde los adivinos leen las cartas. Solo que no había nadie allí.

-Disculpen, ¿podemos…? -dijo una bruja tras ellos.

-Sí, claro -Harry apartó a sus dos amigos y la dejó pasar. La bruja, que venía con un mago adulto que aparentaba ser su marido, se acercó a la tiendita, se aclaró la garganta y dijo el nombre de ambos:

-Rose y Jack Watermole.

Al instante, el vapor violáceo adoptó una forma espiralada que luego se transformó en unas letras, y un mensaje apareció en el aire: "Bienvenidos a París, señor y señora Watermole". De pronto, materializadas de la nada misma, aparecieron sus dos varitas flotando ante ellos, y en el suelo sus maletas. Los magos las tomaron con cara de aburrimiento, como si hicieran aquello todos los días, y se marcharon de allí con sus cosas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada y se pararon ante la tiendita uno junto al otro.

-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley -dijo Hermione, con claridad y una pizca de nerviosismo.

El humo violáceo empezó a mutar y a transformarse en letras. Ron, fastidioso por la falta de comida, empezó a mover la mano con impaciencia junto a la tienda en la zona donde antes habían aparecido las maletas de los dos magos anteriores, ansioso por asir la suya.

Las letras violáceas formaron entonces un mensaje ante ellos:

"Maletas y varitas extraviadas".

Los tres quedaron en silencio, perplejos.

-¿Cómo que qué? -tartamudeó Harry.

Hermione estaba boquiabierta e indignada. Ron no reaccionó, aun queriendo asir su inexistente maleta.

El mensaje mutó nuevamente.

"Para más información consultar en oficina de migraciones. Disculpen las molestias".

-Nada de "bienvenidos a París" para nosotros, ¿verdad, tienda estúpida? -lanzó Ron, irritado.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Harry.

-¿Extraviaron nuestras cosas? -preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo pueden extraviar algo que se autoconvoca mediante magia?

-Vamos a esa maldita oficina -ansioso, Ron se dio la vuelta con pasos pesados y anduvo furioso por el salón del aeropuerto en busca de la oficina de migraciones. Sus amigos fueron tras él.

Luego de buscar por veinte minutos, y subir y bajar escaleras mecánicas que parecían llevar a cualquier sitio (duty free, puertas de embarque, salida a la calle) menos a donde querían ir ellos, por fin vieron el enorme letrero que decía "migraciones" en la zona de arribos internacionales. Se dirigieron allí y vieron que había una cola más grande que ninguna que hubieran visto antes en su vida.

-No vamos a hacer esta cola -dijo Ron, indignado-. Larguémonos de este lugar.

-¿Y nuestras cosas? -preguntó Hermione.

-¡Las tendríamos, si tan solo hubiéramos venido aquí con un puto traslador! -dijo él, desahogándose finalmente, sin contener más la ira.

Los otros no dijeron nada. El humor se estaba poniendo pesado.

-Si vamos a hacer esta cola interminable, al menos estemos seguros de que sea aquí el lugar correcto. Le preguntaré a aquel tipo -Harry se alejó hacia un muggle de seguridad que había a un costado de la cola.

-Hola, buenas tardes -le dijo Harry-. Disculpe, mis amigos y yo…

-Il suffit de demander à la ligne -dijo el hombre, mirándolo con mala cara, y con un francés fluido imposible de entender-. Vous ne pouvez pas poser de questions.

-¿Cómo que qué? -dijo Harry otra vez, quedando boquiabierto-. Lo siento, no hablo francés. ¿Ustedes no hablan inglés aquí?

-File d'attente, mon garçon -dijo el hombre, serio.

-¿Inglés? ¿No? -Harry estaba decepcionado.

-Seulement français -dijo el mago, con mal humor.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Qué solo francés? Pero es un aeropuerto…

-¡Seulement français! -gritó el hombre esta vez, con furia, y metió la mano en su cinturón, donde tenía un arma.

-¡Bueno, bueno! -Harry alzó ambas manos en defensa propia, alarmado-. ¡No es para tanto! -miró al tipo con el ceño fruncido, que tenía la mano en el mango del arma como si fuera a ir a dispararle por haberle pedido que le hable en inglés. Harry se marchó de allí rápidamente, y el tipo le siguió el rastro con una mirada de demencia que le puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -le preguntó Hermione, cuando regresó con ellos.

Harry hizo un breve silencio.

-Que hagamos la fila.

Tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llegado a la parte delantera de la fila, donde solo una familia de muggles que tenían delante los separaba del bendito mostrador donde finalmente alguien los podría ayudar, suponían.

-No puedo creer que estuvimos cuatro horas haciendo esta fila -Ron tenía los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre. La falta de comida en su sangre estaba teniendo efectos físicos en él. A diferencia de los seres humanos normales, parecía que el estar más de seis horas sin comer tenía un efecto en él que lo ponía pálido y con expresión de asesino serial.

-Ya… ya llegamos -Hermione, que parecía al borde del colapso, con su cabello despeinado y expresión demente se llevó ambas manos al pecho cuando la familia que tenían delante pasó al mostrador, y finalmente sintieron que les llegaría el turno a ellos.

Harry se sintió nervioso de pronto, sin saber por qué. El tener que reclamar cosas era algo que lo ponía muy nervioso, por algún motivo.

Finalmente, fue el turno de ellos. Los tres avanzaron hacia el mostrador, y Harry sintió que sus piernas eran de gelatina. Algo dentro suyo le decía que no obtendrían sus maletas y sus varitas, y esa sensación lo angustiaba.

-Hola, buenas tardes… -empezó Hermione, dirigiéndose a la mujer muggle que atendía en el mostrador.

-Seulement français -dijo la bruja, con mal humor.

Los tres quedaron de piedra. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Me está tomando el pelo? ¡Hicimos una cola de cuatro horas, ¿y usted dice que sólo pueden atendernos en francés?! ¡Inglaterra les salvó el trasero en la segunda guerra mundial!

-Eso no es cierto -le dijo Hermione.

-Qué me importa. No entiende nada de lo que digo -Harry estaba que echaba humos. Ron, a su lado, parecía a punto de caer desmayado al piso por la falta de comida.

-Déjenme hablar a mí -Hermione se aclaró la garganta-. Excusez-moi, madame, bon après-midi. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît nous aider? Nos bagages et baguettes magiques semblent avoir été perdus.

Harry y Ron abrieron grandes los ojos.

-Vaya, no sabía que hablaras tan bien francés -dijo Harry-. Esas vacaciones que pasaste aquí con tus padres antes de tercer año realmente fueron productivas.

-También leí algunos libros sobre el idioma -confesó ella.

La mujer le sonrió a Hermione, como si el hecho de que hablara en francés dejara de hacerla sentir irritada y ahora fuera a ser más amable con ellos. Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Dans cette rangée -dijo la mujer, señalando a un lado. Hermione le sonrió, tiró del brazo de sus amigos y los tres abandonaron el mostrador. Harry y Ron lucían confundidos.

-Qué bueno que se entendieron tan bien -dijo Ron, asombrado-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que la fila para equipaje perdido es aquella -dijo Hermione, señalando a un lado.

Harry y Ron miraron allí, y vieron que en aquel sector había una fila cinco veces más grande que la que habían hecho ellos.

Ron se puso lívido y finalmente cayó al suelo, desmayado.

-¡Ron! -Harry se lanzó el suelo y trató de reanimar a su amigo, sacudiéndolo por los hombros-. ¡Ron! ¡Despierta, Ron!

-Tengo una idea -dijo Hermione entonces, y miró alrededor con expresión de alarma-. À l'aide! À l'aide! Estoy pidiendo ayuda -le explicó a Harry.

-Buena idea -dijo Harry, y empezó a gritar también-. ¡A LÁIDENNOS, POR FAVOR!

-No es así como se dice -lo reprendió ella.

-No me importa. ¡Á LAÍDENNOS, GENTE! ¡Y TRAIGAN NUESTRAS BAGGAGEMS! ¡Y MAGIQUÉ VARITÉS!

-Eso que estás hablando no es francés, Harry, es… Harryncés.

Una bruja con uniforme de empleada del aeropuerto se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-Que s'est-il passé? -dijo, señalando a Ron, que yacía en el suelo.

-Il s'est évanoui! Vous avez un besoin urgent de votre baguette, cela dépend de la baguette! -le dijo Hermione, muy alarmada.

-¿Qué le dices? -preguntó Harry por lo bajo.

-Que Ron es varito-dependiente y necesita su propia varita con urgencia.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Hermione, pero tú sigue adelante. Si funciona, te juro que te besaré.

Hermione se ruborizó completamente.

-OH MON DIEU, SEIGNEUR JÉSUS! -gritó la empleada, totalmente escandalizada, sujetándose el pecho-. CELA DÉPEND DE LA BAGUETTE!

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí con complicidad. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: O aquello había funcionado demasiado bien, o algo extraño pasaba allí. Porque la empleada de pronto estaba totalmente escandalizada y alarmada, llamando gente a los gritos y agitando los brazos desesperada. Dos empleados más del aeropuerto se acercaron, y los tres hablaban en francés a toda velocidad en torno al cuerpo de Ron.

-NOUS DEVONS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE TOUTE URGENCE! -gritaba la mujer, señalando a Ron, luego a Hermione, y luego a Harry-. CELA DÉPEND DE LA BAGUETTE!

Los tres se miraban entre sí y asentían frenéticamente.

-¿Qué dicen? -le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-Que tienen que actuar urgente… porque Ron es varito-dependiente… -Hermione miraba a los tres magos no muy convencida, sin embargo.

-Cela dépend de la baguette -repitió uno de los tres magos, asintiendo y tomando nota en una libreta. Ahora Harry sabía que eso significaba "él es varito-dependiente".

-Cela dépend de la baguette, oui oui -repitió el otro, asintiendo también.

Entonces, los tres muggles hicieron silencio. Los dos hombres y la mujer que había llegado primero compartieron una mirada, primero seria. Luego miraron a Hermione y Harry, y volvieron a mirarse entre sí. Pero, entonces, rompieron en carcajadas.

Hermione se ruborizó nuevamente, esta vez con furia. Harry se quedó de piedra.

Los tres magos se desternillaban de la risa ante ellos, a más no poder. Los empezaron a señalar con el dedo y a reír más y más fuerte.

-CELA DÉPEND DE LA BAGUETTE! -chillaba uno, sujetándose el pecho mientras reía con todo, a carcajadas vivas, señalando a Hermione y dándole patadas al suelo. Se descostillaban de la risa a más no poder.

-CELA DÉPEND DE LA BAGUETTE! ET JE SUIS BLANCHE-NEIGE! JA, JA, JA, JA!

Harry los miró frío como el hielo.

-¿Qué dijo? -le preguntó a Hermione, lentamente.

-Dijo: "y yo soy Blancanieves" -le tradujo ella.

Sin dejar de matarse de la risa por un segundo, los tres empleados se dieron palmadas en los hombros, mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas de tanto reír, y se marcharon de allí, sin dejar de hablar fluidamente en francés, seguramente comentando lo gracioso que había sido tomarles el pelo de esa forma.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron allí solos, con Ron que seguía tendido en el suelo. De pronto, Ron abrió los ojos y giró la cara hacia ellos.

-Estoy bien, por cierto -les dijo, con incluso más ira que ellos en la voz-. Solo estaba haciéndome el tonto para ver si funcionaba tu plan, Hermione.

Harry le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Bien… Veo que tendremos que hacer la otra fila -concluyó.

Los tres se miraron entre sí con amargura.

-Al menos comamos una hamburguesa primero en aquel McDonald's -dijo Ron, señalando a un sector de comidas rápidas en el aeropuerto-. Si no tienen dinero muggle, juro que se lo robo a alguno. Ya no me importa nada.

-No, yo tengo -Hermione rebuscó en su bolsito de cuentas-. Tengo libras, pero vi una casa de cambio por allá. Vamos.

-Yo iré haciendo la otra fila, vayan ustedes -dijo Harry, de mal humor.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry?

-Sí, sí. Cómprenme una para llevar y me la alcanzan a la fila si quieren.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hermione.

Aun no salían de la vergüenza y la ira por lo que acababa de pasarles. Harry se dirigió a la otra fila y, cinco horas y media después, los tres amigos estaban ante el siguiente mostrador de atención al cliente. Ahora Ron, ya habiendo comido, dormía profundamente en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, y Harry lo empujaba arrastrándolo hacia adelante cada vez que la fila avanzaba.

Parecían vagabundos.

-Hola, muy buenas tardes -los saludó una mujer, cuando llegaron ante ese mostrador.

-Ah, claro, tú si que hablas inglés, ¿verdad? -dijo Harry, con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto, esto es un aeropuerto -dijo ella, sin comprender el tono de voz de Harry-. Hablamos en inglés.

No dijeron nada. Harry deseaba con todo su ser matar a alguno de esos muggles reventándole la cabeza contra el mostrador, pero se contuvo. Ron roncaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo. Hermione tomó la palabra.

-Señora, hace más de nueve horas estamos haciendo filas aquí, para recuperar nuestras cosas -ni siquiera Hermione era ya educada, hastiada de la situación-. Se han reído de nosotros, nos han mal tratado…

-¿En qué puedo servirles yo? -dijo la mujer, impaciente, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Queremos nuestras cosas!

-Bien -dijo ella, pasando sus dedos por el teclado de su computadora a toda velocidad-. ¿Número de vuelo?

Hermione empezó a rebuscar en los papeles a toda velocidad.

-7965, de British Airways -le indicó.

-British Airways es en aquella fila -dijo la mujer, señalando a unos diez metros a lo lejos.

Harry saltó encima del mostrador, tomó a la mujer del cuello y empezó a ahorcarla.

-¡MUERE! -le gritó, fuera de sí-. ¡MUERE, MALDITA PERRA!

Hermione saltó encima del mostrador también. Primero Harry pensó que para detenerlo, pero entonces vio que estaba ahorcando a la empleada también.

-À L'AIDE! -gritaba la empleada, ahogada y con la lengua colgando a un lado de la cara, los ojos mirando arriba y abajo, desorbitados-. À L'AIDE!

Veinte muggles de seguridad entonces se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos, sacaron sus armas y los apuntaron, amenazantes y gritando toda clase de cosas en francés. Harry veía todo borroso, y pensaba que eso era una pesadilla.

-¡CUIDADO, HERMIONE! -gritó entonces, cuando vio que uno de los muggles de seguridad parecía a punto de disparar-. ¡NO!

Entonces, Harry metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, por puro instinto. Y sacó su varita.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, apuntó con su varita al muggle de seguridad, le lanzó un encantamiento de desarme, y su arma voló por los aires, perdiéndose lejos.

Al instante, todos los muggles empezaron a dispararles. Harry, con una velocidad asombrosa, conjuró un escudo defensivo en torno a los tres, y las balas muggle impactaron en él cayendo luego al suelo sin provocarles ningún daño.

-¡Harry! -dijo Ron entonces, incorporándose, despierto otra vez-. ¡Tienes tu varita! -tenía una sonrisa completamente fuera de lugar en medio de aquella ocasión, una sonrisa muy alegre como si estuvieran los tres tomando el té en un parque soleado-. ¡Finalmente te la dieron!

-¿Cómo dices? -Harry miró su propia mano, asombrado de comprobar que su amigo tenía razón. Su varita estaba en su mano. ¿Cómo era posible?

-No me… no me dejaron… terminar -dijo la empleada del mostrador, que estaba tirada en el piso con la cara roja y temblaba y se sacudía por el shock-. Les iba… a decir… que British Airways es en aquel mostrador… pero eso es para los muggles… A los magos se les reintegran las cosas… mediante magia… automáticamente… en cuanto son halladas…

Harry miró a su alrededor, y vio que su maleta había aparecido también, a su lado, convocada de la nada mediante magia. También estaba el bolsito de cuentas de Hermione y la maleta de Ron.

-Oh- Vaya -Harry no sabía qué decir-. Yo… eh… muchas gracias -trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bien… nosotros… Ya nos vamos, entonces -dijo Hermione, tímidamente.

-No tan rápido -dijo un muggle de seguridad, acercándose a ellos con tres esposas, y esposando a Harry-. Están detenidos, los tres, por disturbios públicos.

-Ah, claro, ahora todos hablan inglés -se quejó Harry, mientras le quitaban su varita y le ponían las manos detrás de la espalda. Dos muggles más pusieron a Ron con la cara contra el suelo y lo esposaron también. Otro muggle empezó a tantear el cuerpo de Hermione en busca de armas.

-Oiga, no se aproveche -se quejó la muchacha-. Me está tocando todo el cuerpo.

-Estamos buscando armas -dijo el muggle, mientras la palmeaba por todos lados.

-¿Por qué a ellos no? Maldito violador -le espetó Hermione.

-Sáquenles las cosas, incáutenlas -le dio un muggle la orden a otro, señalando las maletas y las varitas de los tres chicos, que se las habían quitado.

-De inmediato, señor -el muggle reunió todas las pertenencias de los tres amigos y se las llevó lejos de allí.

-¡NOOO! -aulló Ron, al ver como las maletas y las varitas se iban lejos de su alcance, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para recuperarlas, extendiendo su brazo hacia ellas con el rostro desconfigurado por el horror-. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Llévenselos de aquí -dijo un muggle que parecía ser el jefe de seguridad, haciendo un ademán casi con asco, mientras se encendía un cigarro y empezaba a fumar.

-Señor, no se puede fumar en un aeropuerto -le dijo la empleada, que aún luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

-Llévensela a ella también -dijo él entonces, mirando a la empleada con superioridad y asco también-. Para interrogarla.

-Maldito bastardo -le dijo la empleada, mientras la esposaban también y se la llevaban con Harry, Ron y Hermione lejos de allí-. JE SAIS QUE VOUS TROMPEZ VOTRE FEMME AVEC TOUTES LES HÔTESSES, FRANCESCO, JE VAIS LE DIRE À ADÉLAÏDE!

Le lanzó un escupitajo, mientras se la llevaban, pataleando.

-MOURIR, PUTAIN DE COUREUR DE JUPON! -le gritó, desaforada, mientras la arrastraban lejos de allí.

Harry, arrastrado por dos muggles, fue forzado a caminar hacia una puerta que conducía lejos de la zona pública del aeropuerto y hacia un área de detención.

Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, y maldijo por lo bajo.

Y así fue como comenzó su viaje.


	9. París, FR

9\. París, FR

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraron al día siguiente sentados en el suelo de una cárcel de muggles en París, Francia. La celda era compartida por ellos tres y la empleada del aeropuerto, que seguía vestida con su traje de empleada de aeropuerto, muy formal, y exageradamente maquillada. Pero ahora el maquillaje estaba todo corrido por su cara y lucía lúgubre y sombría.

-Francesco, asqueroso bastardo -murmuraba ella, por lo bajo. Aprendieron que se llamaba Joselié y conocía al jefe de seguridad que los había llevado detenidos. También les contó toda la compleja historia de ese hombre y las mujeres que trabajaban en el aeropuerto, a las que al parecer había conquistado, engañado y hasta estafado con dinero, entre muchas otras historias internas que no dejaba de contarles. -Cuando le diga a Adelaide, finalmente lo dejará para siempre.

Ron tenía una expresión que indicaba que, si le dieran su varita, lo primero que haría sería utilizarla para lanzarse un Avada Kedavra a sí mismo.

Se acercó un guardia de seguridad, de pronto, y abrió la puerta de la celda.

-Están libres, han pagado su fianza -anunció, de mal humor.

Se pusieron los cuatro de pie, al instante.

-¿Quién? -quiso saber Harry.

El guardia se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron hacia Joselié para despedirse, pero el guardia indicó con un ademán desganado que ella también podía salir.

-La de los cuatro -dijo, impaciente, indicando que salieran todos.

Se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Los cuatro salieron de la celda y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo exterior.

-¿Me das mi varita? -le pidió Ron, sin ánimos. El guardia le lanzó una mirada furibunda como respuesta, y no le dio nada. Ron siguió de largo, resoplando.

-¿Quién habrá pagado nuestra fianza? -preguntaba Hermione, confundida-. No conocemos a nadie aquí en Fran…

Y, antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, vieron que había una mujer al fondo del pasillo. Una mujer de unos treinta años con cabello rubio platinado, ojos azules oscuros y que parecía emanar un brillo encantador, que hizo a Harry sentir una vez más en su vida con esa especie de atracción que solo las veelas podían generar en un hombre, ya fuera este heterosexual o gay, por lo que estaba comprobando en ese momento.

-¿Fleur? -dijo Ron, mientras avanzaban.

Pero no. No era Fleur. Era parecida, pero no era ella.

-Gabrielle -corrigió la mujer, sonriéndoles ampliamente-. Hola, chicos.

-Hola -dijo Harry, con la mandíbula abierta. ¿Por qué lo atraía tanto? Si él era gay.

-Supe que estaban aquí y tuve que venir a sacarlos -dijo la mujer-. Les debo mucho a ustedes… -su mirada se detuvo en Harry, de una forma tan penetrante que el muchacho sintió la necesidad forzosa de tragar saliva y se puso lívido sin saber por qué.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione, un tanto nerviosa-. ¿Cómo supiste lo que nos pasó?

-Lo vi en las noticias. Estaba por todos lados.

Quedaron todos que se morían de la vergüenza.

-Gracias por sacarme a mí también, no era necesario -le dijo Joselié-. Te lo pagaré.

-No te preocupes -Gabrielle hizo un ademán hacia ella, restándole importancia-. ¿Les gustaría salir de aquí?

-Si, enseguida -dijo Ron, afirmativo-. En cuanto me den mi…

-No tenemos sus cosas -dijo el guardia de seguridad, enojado-. Se envían a analizar a un departamento externo en busca de narcóticos, sustancias mágicas peligrosas o pociones que pudieran tener.

-No tenemos nada de eso, maldito…

Hermione tapó la boca de Ron con la mano, temerosa de que los encarcelaran de nuevo.

El guardia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Las podrán venir a retirar en cuanto terminen las inspecciones. Ahora lárgate de aquí, pelirrojo.

Harry tomó a Ron del brazo y tiró de él.

-Vámonos, Ron. No vale la pena.

Salieron los cinco a la calle exterior, y al ver tras ellos descubrieron que los habían llevado a una cárcel llamada Prisión de La Santé. Empezaron a caminar bajo un sol impactante por unas calles antiguas exteriores, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de allí mientras hablaban.

-Años sin verte, Gabrielle -dijo Hermione-. Estás tan grande. Antes eras solo una niña.

-Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo ella, siempre sonriente, caminando con elegancia junto a ellos-. Cuando me conocieron, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, tenía solo ocho años. Pero eso fue en 1994, hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es 2019…

-A veces olvido en qué año estamos -dijo Harry, nervioso-. ¿Vives aquí en París?

-Sí -dijo ella-. Vivo sola en un apartamento en el centro. Hace años decidí irme de la mansión de mi familia, que tienen en las afueras. Decidí cambiar los lujos de una vida simple en la que no nos faltaba nada, a algo que requiriera un poco más de trabajo y esfuerzo. Por eso ahora trabajo en el Ministerio francés de magia. Tengo un sueldo normal, y me mantengo a mí misma. Mis padres estaban horrorizados cuando les dije lo que quería hacer con mi vida. Primero Fleur se casa con un Weasley, y luego yo…

Ron le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-No es que tenga nada malo casarse con un Weasley -aclaró ella, rápidamente, captando su mirada-. Pero es que mi familia ha tenido un status de prestigio y sangre durante generaciones…

A ese nivel de la conversación, todos parecían estar odiándola un poco. Todos menos Harry, que no podía dejar de sentir una especie de necesidad de besarle el cuello que era increíblemente difícil de reprimir.

-Vamos a comer algo por acá -sugirió entonces Joselié-. Tengo que ir a un baño a limpiarme la cara urgente. Estoy hecha un asco.

-Sí, claro -dijo Hermione.

Los cinco entraron a un lugar llamado La Vie d'Ange, un restaurante muggle. Tomaron asiento mientras Joselié corría al baño a arreglarse, y ordenaron comida.

-Hoy tenemos 20% de descuento para magos si pagan en sickles -les informó la moza.

-Vaya, el mundo muggle se adaptó muy rápido a los magos -comentó Hermione.

-¿De dónde conocen a la chica? -quiso saber Gabrielle, apuntando con la cabeza al baño.

-Ah, ella es Joselié -dijo Ron-. Empleada del aeropuerto. Harry y Hermione casi la matan estrangulándola, y luego de eso como que nos hicimos amigos en prisión. Esa es la historia, más o menos.

-Interesante -dijo Gabrielle, apoyando el mentón en una mano.

-Gracias por sacarnos, de nuevo -dijo Hermione-. No sé que hubiéramos hecho sino en una prisión aquí. Y aun no tenemos nuestras cosas.

-Están haciendo el Magic World Tour, ¿verdad? -les preguntó la chica.

-Sí, así es -dijo Harry-. ¿Lo conocen aquí?

-Pues claro, está en todo el mundo -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como diciendo algo obvio.

-No, no lo está -Hermione frunció el ceño-. Es un programa del gobierno de Gran Bretaña que…

-Es de todo el mundo -la corrigió ella al instante, y eso hizo que Hermione se pusiera roja al instante. Harry la conocía lo suficiente para saber que el hecho de que alguien la contradijera era lo que más debía molestarle en el mundo. -Quizás antiguamente fuera algo solo del gobierno de Gran Bretaña. Pero desde hace unos años, desde el 2017 o algo así, se hace ya en todo el mundo. Verán viajeros de todas partes del mundo haciéndolo y buscando las pepitas de oro.

-¿Así que eso es lo que uno debe buscar? ¿Pepitas de oro? -preguntó Harry.

Hermione no dijo más nada. Estaba ofendida porque pusieran en duda su conocimiento. Pero aún más porque tuvieran razón, supo Harry.

-Sí, pepitas de oro -confirmó Gabrielle, y recibió su plato, que la moza acababa de servirle primero-. Y tengo información sobre donde está la pepita de París. Es bastante fácil de imaginar…

-¿La Torre Eiffel?

-Sí -dijo ella, sonriente-. Muy bien, Harry -le guiñó un ojo, y Harry sintió que se le retorcían las tripas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa?

-Harry es gay ahora -soltó Ron entonces, para sorpresa de Harry, que de pronto sitió deseos de romperle la cara de un puñetazo.

-No es cierto -dijo Harry al instante.

-¿Cómo que no? -dijo Hermione, muy sorprendida.

-Bueno, sigues siendo muy famoso en 2019 -dijo Gabrielle-. Aunque la gente dejó de hablar de ti entre el 2000 y el 2019, volviste a ser famoso hace unos meses, Harry. Y todos saben que eres gay ahora.

-He matado a Voldemort, al Cazador de Brujas, he muerto para salvar a la humanidad en otro universo, y he luchado en la Guerra de los Universos, ¿y la gente habla de mi sexualidad?

-Así es la gente -Gabrielle se encogió de hombros-. De cualquier forma, Harry, todos saben que la Guerra de los Universos se ganó gracias a Hermione, que se sacrificó por la humanidad.

Hermione se ruborizó, esta vez ya no con ira. Ron quedó súbitamente en un silencio atroz, alumbrado por el fantasma de quien había sido su novia.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no eres gay, Harry? -preguntó Hermione, retomando el tema, mientras le dejaban su plato de comida y Joselié regresaba del baño, con la cara lavada, ya sin maquillaje.

-Te ves mucho mejor -le dijo Ron, apartándole la silla de pronto para que se siente, una acción que no pasó desapercibida para Harry y Hermione, que miraron a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Gracias -dijo la chica muggle, tomando asiento a su lado.

-No. Es decir, si lo fui, claro -aclaró Harry-. Pero ya no sé. Creo que soy bisexual, o que fue solo una etapa. Es decir, antes de eso había estado enamorado de chicas. Varias veces.

-Como Ginny -dijo Gabrielle, que parecía muy interesada en la vida romántica de Harry.

-Sí, como Ginny -dijo él, mirando a la chica sin dejar de sentirse de esa forma extraña-. Y bueno, también salí con ella en un par de universos -señaló con un ademán a Hermione, que se puso ruborizada por tercera vez consecutiva.

-Cuéntanos de ti, Joselié -dijo Ron entonces, cambiando de tema y apoyando el mentón en la palma de una mano, de una forma que no lucía para nada como él-. ¿Estás de novia?

Si a Harry le quedaba alguna duda de que su amigo hubiera descubierto un nuevo interés amoroso, ahora ya no.

-Sí -dijo Joselié entonces, y Harry pudo ver en la cara de Ron cómo el corazón de su amigo explotaba de forma invisible en mil pedazos dentro suyo, justo detrás de los bellos pelirrojos que poblaban su pecho. -Estoy casada, de hecho.

Luego del segundo comentario, fue como si los ojos de Ron mostraran que los pedazos de su corazón también habían estallado en una segunda explosión, derramando pedacitos de corazón roto por todo su interior.

-De hecho, este es mi segundo matrimonio -explicó Joselié, mientras comía-. Mi ex me dejó el año pasado por una bruja. Creo que ahora se fue con ella a uno de los pueblos mágicos que hay aquí en Francia, a vivir.

-¿Y te casaste de vuelta en un año? -preguntó Hermione-. Qué rápido.

-El amor es así -dijo ella, sonriente. Tenía unos enormes ojos verdes que de hecho eran algo parecidos a los de Harry, pero su cabello era castaño oscuro. Debía tener unos veinticinco años. Ron pinchó un pedazo de macarrón con demasiada fuerza innecesaria. Lucía más malhumorado que nunca. -Debería volver a casa, de hecho, o Antoine podría preocuparse.

-Sí, claro -dijo Hermione, asintiendo. Su expresión era extrañamente de una especie de satisfacción, al parecer luego del fiasco que se acababa de llevar Ron.

Harry se quedó en silencio tratando de ordenar ideas en su cabeza. Se sentía muy confundido. Unos días atrás, en la piscina, había mirado a Ron deseando que algo pasara con él, invadido por el recuerdo de Negro, su ex. Ahora, sin embargo, sentía que Ron ya no le generaba nada. Desde que había aparecido Gabrielle ese día, su corazón latía deprisa y sus ojos no se apartaban de la blanca piel de esa chica. ¿Por qué tenía tantos deseos de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla?

-¿Y tienes hijos? -preguntó Gabrielle a Joselié.

-No, no -la muchacha, aún sonriente, se llevó el tenedor a la boca y alzó la mirada hacia la punta opuesta del restaurante. Pero se quedó allí, con el tenedor suspendido en el aire, sin llevarse el bocado a la boca.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño. Harry también se quedó mirándola.

-¿Pasa algo?

Entonces, la expresión de Joselié mutó completamente. El tenedor se le cayó sobre la mesa con estruendo, y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca al tiempo que sus ojos verdes se abrían quedando incluso más grandes de lo que ya eran, al igual que su boca, quedando entreabierta y con una expresión de horror.

Todos miraron hacia donde la chica tenía clavada la mirada, sin comprender qué le pasaba. No parecía haber nada extraño allí. Solo mesas llenas de gente comiendo, parejas conversando, riendo…

Joselié se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a caminar a zancadas hacia una mesa que estaba en el extremo opuesto del restaurante, donde una parejita comía mirándose a los ojos y tomados de la mano.

-FILS DE PUTE! -aulló la chica, totalmente transformada.

La parejita apartó la mirada el uno del otro al instante y la dirigieron a la recién llegada, escandalizados. Joselié, hecha una furia y con una demencia inimaginada, se acercó al hombre y le dio un cachetazo con tanta fuerza que su cara giró hasta quedar mirando para el lado opuesto que antes.

-PUTAIN DE CONNARD! -gritó Joselié, y le dio otro cachetazo igual de fuerte. La chica apartó su silla hacia atrás. Todo el restaurante hizo silencio y dirigieron la mirada hacia esa mesa. -VA TE FAIRE METTRE, CONNARD, PÉDE, PUTE, FIOTTE, SALOPE, TARLOUSE!

El hombre saltó de su asiento y trató de defenderse alzando dos manos, de los cachetazos y escupitajos que le lanzaba Joselié. Parecía que, por lo que habían visto en ella las dos veces que perdió la razón insultando a más no poder en las pocas horas que llevaban conociéndola, su principal estrategia de ataque era escupir sobre su oponente.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semble! -gritaba el atacado, mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos y trataba de esquivar los escupitajos.

-TA MÈRE N'EST PAS CE QU'IL SEMBLE! -aulló Joselié, desaforada, y empezó a darle puñetazos.

-Sortons d'ici, mon amor! -dijo la otra chica, asustada, saltando de su asiento y tomando al hombre de un brazo, mientras pretendía arrastrarlo hacia la puerta, para salir del restaurante.

-VOTRE AMOUR, LE BITE! -gritó Joselié, ronca por el nivel de voz, y todos en el restaurante contuvieron un gemido ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué dicen? -quiso saber Ron, muy curioso.

-La amante dijo "vámonos de aquí, amor", y Joselié le dijo "tu amor, la verga".

Harry miró a Joselié, muy sorprendido. La chica sacó a la parejita a los golpes del restaurante, lanzando patadas y puñetazos, pero sobre todo escupitajos. Luego de que la parejita se marchó, la chica se dejó caer al suelo y rompió en llantos.

Los otros cuatro se pararon de la mesa y fueron corriendo hacia ella. Bueno, todos menos Ron, que primero se tragó el resto de su plato a toda velocidad. Luego también fue tras ellos, solo regresando a la mesa rápidamente a buscar un pedazo de pan que le había sobrado, y entonces sí se reunió con el resto.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Harry, tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Ese hijo de puta! -chilló la chica, lloriqueando-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me engañaba con esa puta!

Estuvieron un buen rato tratando de calmarla. La chica se sacudía aún en llantos mientras avanzaban por la calle lejos de allí, sin saber a donde ir. Como era evidente, había agarrado a su marido con otra, justo en ese preciso instante, finalizando por completo su relación para siempre. Cuando finalmente pudo dejar de llorar, les contó que sospechaba del engaño hacía unas semanas. No podía creer que estando ella prisionera, y habiendo esa información salido por todos los canales de noticias en la tele, el tipo hubiera estado aprovechando su ausencia para salir a comer con la otra. Pero así había sido.

Los cinco caminaron por las calles de París, tratando de poder dejar atrás lo sucedido. Se tomaron un ómnibus que los dejó en el centro, y trataron de animar a Joselié con un pequeño paseo por la Île de la Cité, el lugar donde estaba la Catedral de Notre Dame.

-Qué linda zona -comentaba Hermione, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Gabrielle iba muy sonriente por las calles, como si no le importara tres carajos la situación de la empleada del aeropuerto; y Ron sonreía como si lo que hubiese ocurrido fuera una victoria personal. Joselié iba cabizbaja junto a ellos, al parecer sin saber a dónde más ir.

-Allí está también la Santa Capilla -dijo Hermione, señalando a un templo gótico muy impresionante que se alzaba a la distancia-. Este lugar esta lleno de arte… Me encantó cuando vine por primera vez con mi familia.

-Capilla puta -maldijo Joselié, con pesimismo. Tenía expresión sombría y lúgubre.

-Me encanta ese templo -dijo Gabrielle, simpática.

-Templo puto -murmuró Joselié.

-Vamos, Joselié, ¿cómo te dicen tus amigos? -trató de animarla Ron.

-No tengo amigos. Todo lo que tenía era a Antoine. Maldito mal nacido hijo de puta.

-Ahora nos tienes a nosotros -dijo Ron. Hermione le lanzó una mirada. -Puedes unirte a nosotros en el MWT. ¿No es cierto, chicos?

Nadie le respondió ni dijo nada. Hermione abrió los ojos exageradamente.

-Oh, gracias -dijo Joselié-. Será bueno para mí unirme a ustedes en su viaje. Quizás ver todos estos templos putos me pueda animar un poco.

Gabrielle revoleó los ojos.

Luego de pasar una tarde conociendo la Santa Capilla y la Catedral de Notre Dame, así como La Ménagerie y un jardín con zoológico, y el Muséum national d'Historie naturalle, Gabrielle les dijo que podían quedarse en su apartamento a dormir esa noche.

Finalmente, sentados a la mesa del departamento de la joven, comiendo una comida elaborada por Hermione con unas antiguas ventanas abiertas con vista a la hermosa ciudad, al Río Sena e incluso a la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos; se sintieron cómodos y descansando después de un arduo viaje.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que acabaríamos en tu casa, Gabrielle? -comentó Ron, que estaba de mucho mejor humor, mientras tragaba a enormes bocados una pata de pollo rostizado, masticando y hablando a la vez-. ¿Y contigo, Joselié, luego de haber estado ahorcándote hace solo unas horas por no habernos atendido bien?

Hermione se atragantó con el pollo.

-¡Ron! -lo reprendió.

-Está bien -dijo la aludida, que seguía cabizbaja.

-Lo que quiero decir -siguió Ron, apuntando con su pata de pollo a Joselié, la cual asía con la mano-, es que es súper loco. ¿No lo creen? Este viaje definitivamente traerá cosas inesperadas a nuestras vidas.

-Tenemos nuevas amigas ahora -dijo Harry, comiendo con felicidad-. Y solo es el primer día.

-Y conocimos lugares geniales -dijo Ron-. Me gusta París. Me molesta un poco la discriminación que hay hacia los ingleses, cuando hablas en inglés, por ejemplo, pero más allá de eso…

-No es cierto -dijo Gabrielle-. No somos así. Solo algunos pocos.

-Me voy a dormir -declaró Hermione, terminando su comida-. No sé ustedes, pero estoy fulminada. Fue un día larguísimo. Desperté en la cárcel, de hecho. Nuevamente, Gabrielle, muchísimas gracias por habernos sacado de allí y recibirnos en tu casa.

-De nada -dijo la joven, contenta-. Es un placer verlos nuevamente. Les preparé unas recámaras extendidas mediante magia. Sé que ninguno de ustedes puede hacer magia hasta que les devuelvan sus varitas, así que no duden en pedirme lo que necesiten. Y sé que tampoco tienen aún sus maletas y sus cosas, así que les dejé pijamas que mi familia me mandó en la tarde por medio de la vieja lechuza familiar, Madame Piké.

-¿Tu lechuza familiar se llama Madame Piké? -preguntó Ron.

-Sí -dijo ella, contenta-. Cualquier otra cosa que pueda hacer por ustedes, háganmelo saber.

Le agradecieron todos por su hospitalidad, y se pusieron de pie. Hermione y Joselié se despidieron primero y fueron hacia una recámara con dos camas que Gabrielle les había preparado. Luego de darles las buenas noches, las dos chicas desaparecieron tras la puerta. Luego Ron y Harry se despidieron, y empezaron a caminar hacia el otro cuarto que la chica había preparado.

Bostezando, Ron ya había cruzado la puerta y se había metido al cuarto, cuando Harry, que iba tras él, sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo.

-A ese cuarto le puse solo una cama -le dijo la suave y delicada voz de Gabrielle. Harry se detuvo, sintiendo el tacto de la suave mano de la chica en su brazo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, girando la cara hacia ella y mirándola con un nudo en la garganta. -Tú vienes conmigo -declaró la chica entonces, con la misma sonrisa que había tenido todo el día, sus ojos azules clavados en los verdes ojos de Harry.

-¿Ah sí? -sintiéndose un estúpido, Harry no supo qué otra cosa decir.

-Sí -dijo ella, radiante y con los ojos brillando como alguien que mira algo codiciado, algo que muriera de ganas por tener. Esa mirada le erizó los bellos del brazo, y se sintió como si fuera un niño de once años otra vez. -Harry, estoy esperando este momento desde que tengo ocho años -reveló la chica entonces, en un hilo de voz, un suave hilo de voz seductor y al mismo tiempo algo psicópata-. Desde que me rescataste de ese lago, hace tanto tiempo.

-Fue solo una prueba del Torneo… -empezó Harry, pero ella no lo dejó hablar.

-He añorado que llegara el día en que mi salvador y yo estuviéramos unidos de vuelta -dijo la chica, con la voz saliendo de su garganta de una forma extraña, su mano sujetando el brazo de Harry con firmeza y convicción. -Quiero que me hagas tuya, Harry. Quiero que me hagas el amor toda la noche, sin parar. Quiero que me poseas como a una puta. Te deseé toda mi vida, deseé que me dieras duro, bien duro. Toda mi adolescencia, toda mi juventud. Jamás se me borró el deseo de la cabeza. Estuve esperando esta noche toda mi vida.

-¿El deseo de toda tu vida es que te dé duro, bien duro, toda la noche? -dijo Harry en un susurro nervioso. Sentía perfectamente cómo sus encantos de veela tenían efecto en él.

-Vamos a mi habitación -dijo ella, con la urgencia en su mirada-. No aguanto un segundo más.

Tiró de su brazo, llevándolo a su habitación.

Harry sintió un poderoso nudo en el estómago mientras desaparecía con ella tras la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.


	10. Capítulo porno

10\. Capítulo porno

_Nota: Este capítulo no contiene ningún elemento relevante para la trama y las audiencias más sensibles pueden salteárselo tranquilamente sin perder absolutamente nada que tenga trascendencia para la historia._

* * *

Pose 1. De pie

Gabrielle empujó a Harry del brazo dentro del cuarto, dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos y se acercó a él. Empezó a besarlo de inmediato, sus carnosos labios sobre los suyos, su dulce lengua recorriendo su boca. Harry sentía el gustito cálido de la lengua de la chica Delacour, la que alguna vez había sido solo una pequeña hermanita de Fleur. Pero ahora era una mujer diez años más grande que él, más madura que él, y que definitivamente sabía besar mejor que él.

De pie allí mismo, cerca de la puerta de su cuarto, se besaron mientras Gabrielle pasaba una mano por los musculosos brazos de Harry. El chico la tomó de la cintura, esa pequeña cintura que marcaba el cuerpo curvilíneo y muy bien desarrollado de ella. La calidez de su beso lo envolvió, y Harry sintió que se ponía erecto mientras Gabrielle se acercaba más a él y sus pelvis se rozaban entre sí.

La chica bajó una mano y empezó a masajearle la entrepierna, tocándole la erección con una mano mientras Harry la sujetaba con las dos manos de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, y presionaba sus labios contra los de ella, acariciando la lengua de la chica con la suya.

Gabrielle apartó sus labios de los de Harry y empezó a recorrerlos por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, que se puso a besar con succiones mientras metía la mano por adentro del pantalón del chico y envolvía su pene con la mano directamente, cosa que hizo que una sensación subiera por todo el interior de Harry desde el estómago a la garganta.

La boca de Gabrielle fue bajando por su pecho, dándole besos por encima de la camisa. Finalmente, la chica se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, ante él. Bajó la cremallera del pantalón del muchacho y sacó su miembro para afuera, dejándolo expuesto ante ella. Harry tragó saliva y cerró los ojos mientras Gabrielle empezaba a recorrer su erecto pene con los labios. Finalmente lo introdujo en su boca y empezó a mover su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante mientras se lo chupaba con ganas.

La adrenalina invadió la cabeza de Harry, haciéndolo sentir algo mareado. No sentía nada como aquello hacía tiempo ya, desde la última vez que algo así había tenido lugar en su vida, meses atrás. Entonces, creía que le gustaban los chicos, pero ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que, ya fuera por el encanto de veela de la rubia que estaba bajo él, o ya fuera por otra cosa, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

Gabrielle abrió sus hipnotizantes ojos azules y lo miró desde allí abajo con su miembro dentro de la boca, mientras lo succionaba y lo rozaba con su lengua una y otra vez. Continuó mamándolo en una sucesión rítmica que duró algunos minutos, con el placer invadiendo cada célula de la piel del cuerpo estremecido del chico.

Luego de eso, se puso de pie. Harry, con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, empezó a masajearle los pechos por encima de la ropa. La abrazó y la besó en la boca mientras le abría los botones del pantalón con las dos manos. Una vez el pantalón de la chica estuvo abierto, se concentró en su musculosa, que tiró hacia arriba. Gabrielle estiró los brazos y permitió que Harry se la sacara, quedando en sostén. Harry entonces bajó los labios por el cuello de la chica y sintió la sangre fluyendo rápidamente por el pálido cuerpo de la francesa. Le besó la parte superior de los pechos, mientras los acariciaba con ambas manos.

Gabrielle tiró de la camisa de Harry hacia arriba también, y se la quitó, arrojándola a un lado. El musculoso torso de Harry quedó al descubierto y ella lo acarició con un deseo fervoroso. Harry entonces llevó las manos a la espalda de ella y tiró del broche de su sostén, soltándolo. Se lo quitó y lo arrojó lejos también, observando como los enormes pechos de la chica colgaban desnudos ante él. Los acarició y besó sus pezones, succionándolos y soltándolos. Esos enormes pechos tenían una atracción que no había sentido antes por nada más, seguramente por sus encantos de veela. Eran simplemente perfectos.

Entonces, Gabrielle se agachó nuevamente y terminó de quitarle los pantalones, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Luego se quitó los suyos propios, revelando una pequeña pieza de ropa interior debajo que también se quitó al instante.

Harry la arrinconó contra una pared, su erecto miembro rozando la cintura de la chica mientras quedaban cerca el uno del otro. La tomó de la pequeña cintura con una mano, y la otra la pasó primero por uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo. Luego la bajó y empezó a acariciarle una nalga. Se acercó más a ella, hasta que sintió cómo su pene presionaba contra su pelvis.

Con una mano, Gabrielle dirigió el miembro de Harry por encima de su vagina, haciendo que el roce humedeciera el glande. Harry hizo un movimiento hacia adelante e hizo que la cabeza de su pene penetrara en ella ligeramente, solo unos centímetros. Mientras tanto, acariciaba una nalga de Gabrielle, y le besaba un pezón.

Empezó a mover su miembro por la parte exterior de su vagina, rozándola una y otra vez y penetrando unos cuantos centímetros ocasionalmente. Luego de eso metió la cabeza entera dentro, la sacó y la metió nuevamente. Gabrielle tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía los labios con placer.

La chica abrió las piernas y entonces Harry la tomó del trasero con ambas manos y la sostuvo con la fuerza de sus musculosos brazos, mientras ella alzaba sus tonificadas piernas y las envolvía en torno a él, quedando suspendida en el aire.

Harry la apoyó contra la pared, las piernas de la chica rodeándolo, y, mientras la sostenía con ambas manos de las nalgas, la penetró completamente, contra la pared. Ella gimió y lanzó un gritito ahogado. Harry retiró su pene varios centímetros y lo introdujo de nuevo, penetrándola por segunda vez.

Ahogando otro gemido, Gabrielle se aferró de sus hombros con fuerza. Harry empezó a moverse rítmicamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, penetrándola contra la pared y sintiendo cómo su pene entraba y salía continuamente de ella.

* * *

Pose 2. Misionero

Harry llevó a Gabrielle hacia la cama, aun alzándola en el aire, y la apoyo con cuidado sobre las sábanas. Entonces, empezó a besarle los pechos mientras ella extendía brazos y piernas, relajándose.

Harry le besó los pezones, luego pasó la lengua por su ombligo y la bajó hacia su clítoris, que empezó a besar con locura.

Gabrielle lanzó un manotazo hacia un lado de la cama, donde había dejado su varita momentos atrás. Con esfuerzo, lanzó en hilo de voz un encantamiento muffliato, tras lo cual pudo ponerse a gemir ya sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien los oyera.

Harry pasó la lengua por la vagina de la chica y ella, sintiendo los labios de Harry sobre su clítoris, se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza. De pronto apretó con los muslos la cabeza de Harry, que besaba y pasaba la lengua por su clítoris. Gabrielle tuvo su primer orgasmo apretando con fuerza la cabeza de Harry con los muslos, y arqueando la espalda hacia atrás sobre la cama.

Harry se incorporó y se posicionó sobre ella. Mantuvo sostenidas sus dos piernas con las manos mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella. Con ella boca arriba, y sus piernas alzadas en el aire y sostenidas por Harry, el chico la penetró otra vez. Con facilidad, su pene entró y salió mientras movía su cintura hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Se movieron así un buen rato, Harry sintiendo cómo sus testículos golpeaban contra la parte del cuerpo de la francesa entre su vagina y su ano. Sus pálidas piernas pronto quedaron relajadas sobre sus hombros, Harry inclinado hacia adelante. Luego bajaron a la cama quedando ella con las piernas bien abiertas y Harry recostándose encima de ella, para besarla en los labios mientras la penetraba.

* * *

Pose 3. Perrito

Gabrielle, en un éxtasis de locura, se giró en la cama quedando boca abajo. Alzó el trasero y permitió que Harry la penetrara de esa forma. A esas alturas, la chica lanzaba gritos de placer que podrían haberse escuchado a cuadras de distancia si no fuera por el encantamiento muffliato.

Harry aumentó la velocidad y golpeó el enorme y tonificado trasero de la chica de cabello rubio platinado con su pelvis, su enorme pene introducido por completo dentro de ella.

Harry veía ante él la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella, con el cabello rubio platinado perfecto cayendo en su espalda desnuda, alcanzaba a ver el contorno de sus pechos balanceándose mientras colgaban a centímetros de las sábanas, y tras la arqueada espalda de la chica su enorme trasero se alzaba ante él, su perfecto trasero que era grande, duro y firme.

En un éxtasis de locura, Harry quitó su pene de la vagina de Gabrielle y lo subió hacia su ano. Sin consultarle, empezó a rozar la parte externa de su ano con el líquido que chorreaba de su pene, lubricándolo. De a poco, empezó a introducir su enorme miembro por ese orificio, muy despacio y con mucho cuidado.

Gabrielle lanzó un grito cuando el pene de Harry se introdujo en su ano y quedó por la mitad adentro. Harry lo sacó y lo metió de nuevo, despacio y con cuidado. De a poco, fue aumentando la velocidad de penetración, mientras la chica gritaba como loca y el placer de Harry era tal que su cabeza se sentía mareada por toda aquella locura.

La penetró por el trasero hasta el fondo. Golpeó sus glúteos y sintió sus nalgas pegadas a su pelvis. Se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante encima de ella, golpeándola con la pelvis con suavidad con cada impacto, con cada penetración.

Pose 4. Amazona

Se apartaron un poco, y Gabrielle tomó el control. Con un empujón, lanzó a Harry hacia atrás sobre la cama, haciendo que el muchacho quede boca arriba. Entonces se puso encima suyo, acariciando sus pectorales y su abdomen y dejando caer hebras de rubio cabello platinado sobre sus abdominales y su pelvis.

Tomó su pene con firmeza y envolvió el glande con la piel de alrededor. Luego de frotarlo con su mano varias veces, se sentó encima suyo. Harry sintió cómo la penetraba otra vez, esta vez guiado por ella.

Gabrielle se sentó encima suyo, sus piernas doblándose y sus pies quedando debajo de las piernas de él. Se tomaron de las manos y Gabrielle se arqueó hacia atrás. Harry miraba cómo sus enormes pechos se alzaban por arriba de él, y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes mientras la penetración tenía lugar constantemente y cada vez más rápido, más frenética. Gabrielle se incorporaba un poco y luego se dejaba caer, una y otra vez, con una rítmica que iba adquiriendo una velocidad vertiginosa.

* * *

Pose 5. Magia

Gabrielle entonces hizo algo que Harry no se esperaba: Tomó su varita, lo apuntó con ella y pronunció un hechizo mudo. De pronto Harry sintió que ambos se despegaban de la cama y flotaban en el aire.

En verdad, su espalda se estaba levantando del colchón mediante magia, suspendiéndose y flotando haciendo que el muchacho se incorpore sin proponérselo, y además totalmente relajado, mientras ambos seguían moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

Con la varita, Gabrielle hizo que una fragancia frutal invadiera toda la habitación, al tiempo que pétalos de rosas salían por debajo de la cama, conjurados de la nada misma, y empezaban a girar en remolinos en torno a ellos. Eran cientos de miles de pétalos de rosas, girando a su alrededor, quitando todo lo demás de la vista. Pronto quedaron solo ellos, desnudos y moviéndose rápido y con vehemencia en medio del remolino de pétalos.

Se abrazaron, ambos ahora acostados, Harry encima de ella, sobre la cama. Se besaron y Harry sintió los labios calientes de Gabrielle en los suyos, ahora con una pasión y energía muy distinta, rápida y de urgencia.

Un calor fuerte le indicó a Harry que Gabrielle había hecho algo más con su varita, pero ya no le importaba qué fuera ello. Todas sus energías estaban concentradas en penetrar a Gabrielle más y más rápido, mientras el sudor chorreaba y caía por su cara.

* * *

Pose 6. Orgasmo

La velocidad aumentó hasta que la penetración era tan rápida que no eran conscientes de ella. Gabrielle gritaba y gemía, y Harry respiraba muy agitado sobre ella, sus rostros a milímetros de distancia.

Sus cuerpos sudados se frotaban entre sí mientras Harry se movía encima de ella a toda velocidad. El remolino a su alrededor tenía una velocidad tremenda.

La locura total invadía sus cabezas haciéndolos perder toda razón.

La cara y los ojos azules de Gabrielle lo miraban y su boca entreabierta, su saliva en la suya, lo hacían desearla cada vez más, con una locura imparable.

Harry sintió cómo llegaba al orgasmo, su cuerpo paralizándose y todos sus músculos tensionándose a la vez.

La penetró hasta el fondo y sintió cómo acababa todo dentro suyo, el semen brotando de su pene en el interior de la vagina de la chica, sin dejar de moverse a toda velocidad por un solo segundo.

El movimiento rítmico continuó, mientras Gabrielle llegaba al orgasmo también, apretando su espalda con los dedos con fuerza y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron mientras bajaban la velocidad, agotados.


	11. La ceremonia de inauguración

11\. La ceremonia de inauguración

A la mañana siguiente, Harry abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y vio el platinado cabello de Gabrielle encima de su hombro. La chica respiraba a centímetros de su cara, dormida con una mano sobre su pecho bajo las sábanas que envolvían a ambos.

Se estaba muriendo de ganas de ir al baño.

Harry apretó los dientes y empezó a preguntarse mentalmente cómo diablos podía hacer para salir de esa cama y correr hacia el baño sin despertarla. La mujer estaba dormida literalmente encima de él, sujetándolo por debajo de las sábanas como si temiera que él fuera a irse y dejarla sola allí en la mañana.

Pero, más allá de que quisiera o no quedarse allí durmiendo junto a ella, cuestión que en ese momento escapaba a sus capacidades mentales, debido a la urgencia de una necesidad mucho más física y actual; lo importante en ese momento era llegar al baño ya mismo. ¡No aguantaba un segundo más!

Entonces Harry vio la varita a un lado de la chica, sobre la cama. Estiró su brazo libre para tomarla, y la apuntó hacia Gabrielle.

Haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades como mago, Harry hizo un conjuro que mantuvo a Gabrielle en la misma posición, sosteniendo el brazo de Harry y su pecho bajo las sábanas, solo que con su encantamiento las manos de Gabrielle quedaron sosteniendo un muñeco de peluche enorme con forma de perro que Harry hizo aparecer allí con la varita de la chica.

Luego de comprobar que ella seguía profundamente dormida, abrazando al perro de peluche, con uno de sus pechos desnudos escapando por un lado de las sábanas y su cabello rubio cayendo ahora sobre el perrito, Harry huyó hacia el baño a toda velocidad.

Minutos después, Harry dejó la habitación con un alivio que no tenía explicación. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, ya vestido y bostezando, y se dejó caer en una silla.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Ron, que estaba sentado a la mesa, también vestido y con cara de acabar de levantarse luego de un profundo sueño. Aun así, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -le preguntó Harry, haciéndose el tonto.

-Vamos, te conozco hace diez años, Harry -dijo Ron, que se estaba sirviendo leche en un vaso-. Tienes cara de haber tenido sexo toda la noche.

-Debo admitir que estuvo bien, sí -reconoció Harry. Estiró el brazo y se sirvió él mismo un poco de leche en un vaso, mientras oía otros pasos que se acercaban tras él.

-¿Qué cosa estuvo bien? -preguntó Hermione, cuya cara no era tan terrible como la de Ron, en parte por el hecho de que al estar calva no tenía el cabello todo alborotado como él. Se sentó junto a Harry y se sirvió leche ella también, alternando la mirada entre sus dos amigos, tratando de descifrar de qué hablaban.

-Harry tuvo sexo toda la noche -dijo Ron entonces, con picardía y una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Ron! -protestó Harry, con reproche. Advirtió que la cara de Hermione perdía algo de la simpatía que había tenido instantes atrás.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo la chica, con un desinterés que parecía algo forzado, mientras bebía su vaso de leche.

-Estoy feliz por ti, amigo -le dijo Ron. Miró a Hermione, y algo en su mirada le indicó a Harry que Ron quería que Hermione supiera aquello ni bien lo supo él. Por eso no esperó ni diez segundos para contárselo. Había como una especie de satisfacción en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con la dinámica entre ellos tres aquellos días? Era todo muy extraño.

-¿Con quién? -preguntó Hermione, masticando unos cereales mientras miraba la mesa, aparentando estar sumida en pensamientos, desinteresada por la conversación-. Digo, no es como que me interese, pero…

-Pues no hay demasiadas opciones, ¿verdad? -bromeó Ron, manoteando un puñado de cereales también.

-¿Joselié? -aventuró Hermione, aunque parecía que solo se había la tonta.

-¡Claro que no! -dijo Ron, de pronto serio.

-¿Por qué te pones serio? -Hermione lo miró, ahora ella con satisfacción-. ¿Por qué no podría ser ella?

-Ella estaba durmiendo contigo, así que es obvio que sabes que no fue ella -replicó Ron, con astucia.

-Qué se yo, estaba tan cansada que me dormí enseguida. Pudo irse luego con Harry.

-No peleen -dijo Harry, bebiendo su leche-. Creo que tenemos que pensar en otras cosas.

-¿Cómo en qué? -preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, pues, ¿cómo vamos a continuar el MWT? Es decir, eso estamos haciendo, ¿no? No es como que vamos a quedarnos a vivir en el apartamento de Gabrielle para siempre.

-El MWT aún no empieza -dijo Hermione, dirigiendo la mirada a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

-Estamos en Francia, nada más -ella se encogió de hombros-. Pero aún no fue el comienzo oficial. Será esta tarde. Hay un evento en las principales ciudades del mundo. Anoche mientras comíamos estuve googleándolo, y supe que Gabrielle tenía razón: Se hace en todo el mundo, y el lanzamiento oficial será en muchas ciudades importantes a la vez, en eventos públicos donde debemos ir para que nos den instrucciones y cosas así. Aquí en Francia no pensé que se hiciera, para ser honesta, pensaba pedir esas instrucciones por carta y ya. Pero sí se hace, será frente a la Torre Eiffel esta tarde.

-Genial, allí vamos entonces -Harry asintió-. ¿Y luego qué?

-Ahí nos dirán -Hermione se encogió de hombros-. No pareces querer quedarte aquí, por lo que veo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Claro que no -replicó Harry-. Lo mío con Gabrielle… Fue cosa de una noche, nada más. No pretendo volverme su novio, ni nada así.

-Ayer no dejaba de mirarte -dijo Hermione entonces, revelando que ya sospechaba algo al respecto-. Es obvio para mi que esta enamoradísima de ti desde los ocho años. No creo que puedas librarte de ella tan fácilmente.

-No creo que sea así como dices -la contradijo Harry-. Creo que fue lo mismo para ambos. Se sintió así. Creo que ella, al igual que yo, cree que fue solo una aventura de una noche. Estoy seguro.

Entonces, oyeron nuevos pasos detrás de ellos. Harry giró la cabeza, de pronto asustado, sin saber por qué, y vio que Gabrielle acababa de aparecer en la cocina también. Estaba vestida, radiante, sonriente, y abrazaba con fuerza el perro de peluche.

-¡Ay, amor, muchas gracias! -dijo entonces, lanzándose encima de Harry. Lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios con fervor delante de todos, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa, y el peluche quedó aplastado entre medio de los dos, casi tirando el vaso de leche de Harry al piso. -¡Me encantó tu regalo! ¡Es mi peluche preferido!

Harry dirigió la mirada al perro de felpa, y esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Ah… Sí, claro. Claro, sí, era un regalo para ti. Por supuesto.

Miró rápidamente a Ron, que tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Hermione de pronto se puso de pie y se marchó de allí, sin motivo aparente. Gabrielle, ignorando aquello por completo, aprovechó para tomar el asiento de la chica y sentarse ella. Se arrimó tanto como pudo a Harry y lo abrazó mientras lo miraba a los ojos con dulzura, el perrito de peluche encima de ella.

-¿Qué están desayunando? -preguntó, más feliz de lo que la hubieran visto en su vida-. Deja que te haga algo mejor, amor. Este desayuno es muy pobre. Te haré el mejor desayuno que hayas probado en tu vida, corazón.

Besó a Harry en los labios con una ternura que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, y se puso de pie con velocidad para ponerse a preparar un desayuno con su varita.

-Hola, chicos -saludó una nueva voz, ingresando en la cocina. Harry alzó la vista, ruborizado, y vio que Joselié entraba en camisón, bostezando y con el pelo todo revuelto.

-Ven, siéntate, Jose -Ron se había puesto de pie y le había apartado una silla a la chica, mirándola con una sonrisa exagerada.

-Gracias -dijo ella, yendo hacia allí y sentándose.

Esa tarde, los cinco fueron a Campo de Marte, y anduvieron el camino hacia la Torre Eiffel. Cuando llegaban, vieron que había una enorme movilización allí: Cientos de personas andaban el camino también y se acercaban en grandes grupos, riendo, charlando y acercándose en dirección al monumento.

-¿Toda esta convocatoria es del Magic World Tour? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-¡Eso parece! -exclamó Hermione-. He leído en las noticias que…

Pero Gabrielle la interrumpió groseramente al abrazar a Harry y besarlo continuamente e irritantemente mientras hablaba en voz altísima:

-¡Qué hermoso, mi amor! ¡Mira cuánta gente ha venido!

Empezó a besar a Harry con lengua, sin darle ninguna posibilidad de contestarle u opinar algo al respecto. Hermione aceleró el paso, hecha una furia, dejándolos atrás. Ron y Joselié fueron tras ella, un poco más rezagados.

Harry quiso indicarle a Gabrielle, en medio de los besos, que estaban quedándose un poco atrás. Pero no se atrevió a ponerle mucho énfasis, porque tenía toda la pinta de ser una chica psicópata que, así como lo besaba continuamente, estaba 100% seguro de que si se enojaba sería hombre muerto.

Finalmente, los cinco llegaron al pie de la Torre Eiffel, que se veía imponente e impactante, junto con una gran multitud de gente que estaba reunida toda en torno al monumento, expectante. Harry jamás llegó a enterarse de por qué había tanta convocatoria de magos en ese lugar (la mayoría tenían túnicas y varitas), que aparte parecían ser de todos lados, no solo de París. No pudo enterarse porque Hermione no llegó a contárselo, porque Gabrielle no dejaba de abrazarlo y besarlo y apenas podía ver más allá de su cabellera rubia en general.

-Ya empieza -dijo Ron, consultando algo en su celular. Harry quiso preguntarle qué iba a ocurrir, quién aparecería allí o qué sabía él, pero era absolutamente imposible con Gabrielle besándole toda la cara de formas totalmente molestas e irritantes cada segundo.

-¡HOLA A TODOS! -gritó entonces una voz amplificada. Harry quiso estirar el cuello para ver quién estaba hablando, en una tarima que habían colocado ante la Torre Eiffel, pero no pudo porque Gabrielle le bajó la cara hacia ella para besarlo en los labios apasionadamente. -¡BIENVENIDOS AL ACTO DE APERTURA DEL MAGIC WORLD TOUR!

-¿No hablan en francés? -preguntó alguien cerca de ellos.

-¡Sí, es que está hablando en francés! -dijo la persona que venía junto a aquella-. ¡Pero usan un traductor mágico que convierte las palabras al idioma nativo de cada uno en sus oídos!

Harry abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Gabrielle a milímetros de la suya. Lamentablemente, no podía ver nada más allá de su cabellera rubia y su pálida piel francesa. Quiso girar la cara un poco, en medio del larguísimo beso, fingiendo que la quería besar de lado, para poder ver qué pasaba atrás, quién era el que hablaba. Pero ella le tomó la cabeza con una mano y lo devolvió a la posición original.

-¡Es un placer para mí, como Ministro de la Magia de Francia, darles la bienvenida a todos! -decía el mago con la voz amplificada-. ¡Es un orgullo para nosotros ser una de las diez ciudades a nivel mundial en que se presenta el día de hoy el comienzo de este evento internacional de magos, el más grande que se haya visto en los últimos diez años…!

Harry no pudo seguir escuchando, porque ahora Gabrielle lo besaba con tanto fervor que se le había ocurrido tomarlo con ambas manos del costado de la cabeza para besarlo más fuerte, y eso implicó que las dos palmas de sus manos le estaban tapando los oídos. Eso, sumado al estruendo de las voces a su alrededor, le impidió seguir oyendo el discurso.

Harry no podía creerlo. Aquello ya era demasiado.

-¡…y desde que dejara de realizarse el Torneo de Los Tres Magos, lamentablemente, hace ya 25 años, cuando se llevó a cabo por última vez! -alcanzó a oír Harry, de forma entrecortada. Luego no pudo oír más nada, y poco después le pareció oír algunas otras palabras: -¡…Lo que significa un gran orgullo para nosotros como nación…! -y más adelante-: ¡…Uniéndonos a este gran evento que inició en Gran Bretaña…!

Harry ya no aguantaba más. Abrió los ojos y vio que los azules ojos de Gabrielle lo miraban a milímetros de distancia con una expresión totalmente psicópata. Tragó saliva con fuerza, saliva que bien podía ser de él o de ella, a esa altura era imposible saberlo. Y sintió algo de pánico al ver esos ojos mirándolo tan de cerca con expresión demente.

De pronto, todos empezaron a aplaudir y a hacer estruendo. Evidentemente, el discurso había terminado y el Ministro de la Magia Francés había dejado la tarima.

-Fue un gran discurso -dijo Ron, junto a Harry, emocionado.

Sintiéndose molesto y a punto de perder los estribos, Harry sintió finalmente que ese interminable beso tenía fin sobre todo debido al hecho de que la multitud estaba moviéndose en torno a ellos y si no miraban sus alrededores los acabarían empujando por accidente.

-Vamos para allá -dijo Joselié, señalando hacia adelante, y los cinco chicos caminaron en dirección más cercana a la torre rodeados de magos, brujas y muggles también que andaban todo alrededor.

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto -dijo Harry, tratando de mantener el paso.

-Pues por la pepita de oro, ¿no lo oíste? -dijo Ron, mirando a su amigo.

-No, no -Harry entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

-¿En serio? Dijo que la primera pepita de oro está en la torre. ¿Cómo no lo oíste?

-Da igual. ¿Qué hay que hacer entonces? ¿Ir a buscarla?

-No, no. Dijo que se otorgará a uno de los inscriptos al azar cuando terminen las celebraciones de apertura.

-¿Cuáles celebraciones de apertura?

En ese momento, un grupo de magos que venían todos juntos con algo muy grande sobre ellos chocaron con Harry. Este alzó la mirada y vio que cargaban un gigantesco barril de cerveza de manteca del tamaño de Hagrid. A su alrededor vio que había muchos grupos de magos con similares barriles atravesando la multitud con ellos y depositándolos en medio de distintos lugares del predio verde ante la torre.

-Vaya, son enormes -se sorprendió Gabrielle.

-¡A beber! -dijo Ron, muy contento.

Resonó una especie de explosión en el aire, y Harry vio que cientos de papelitos de todos colores habían salido disparados hacia el aire mediante magia. Humos mágicos de color rosado y violeta rodearon la Torre Eiffel al tiempo que una música de fiesta empezaba a sonar todo alrededor en un volumen exageradamente alto. Los magos y brujas empezaron a bailar, y de pronto se armó una fiesta tremenda.

Ron desapareció y apareció de vuelta dos minutos después cargando cinco chops de cerveza con un equilibrio peligroso. Cada uno agarró uno, y Ron suspiró aliviado al comprobar que ninguno se le había caído al suelo.

-Desearía tener mi varita para hacerlos levitar, en momentos como este -dijo, lamentándose que aún ninguno de ellos tenía sus varitas o equipaje.

Empezaron todos a beber. Harry solo necesitó probar un sorbo de aquella cerveza de manteca para sentirse mareado y ebrio. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Qué rayos es esto? -dijo Hermione, escupiendo un chorro de cerveza en el césped con asco.

-¡Ja! -se mofó Gabrielle, al verla. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio. -Veo que no están acostumbrados a la cerveza de manteca francesa. Es mucho más fuerte que la de Inglaterra.

-Y se nota mucho -dijo Ron, cuyos ojos de pronto estaban inyectados en sangre.

-Vamos, no sean débiles -Gabrielle se apartó el rubio cabello de la cara, empezó a beber su chop y lo bajó hasta el fondo de un solo trago, increíblemente rápido.

Ron lanzó un silbido.

-¡Vamos, hagan fondo! -los instó la chica-. Tú sí estás acostumbrada, ¿verdad, Jose?

-No realmente -dijo la aludida-. Hasta hoy, mi vida era trabajar en el aeropuerto ocho horas al día, y pasar el resto con mi marido en casa. La verdad que yo…

-¡Pues bebe! -le gritó Gabrielle, alocada, sin dejarla terminar la frase. -¡Vamos! ¡Haz fondo!

Obediente, Joselié se llevó el chop a la boca y empezó a bajarlo tan rápido como podía. Se detuvo poco después de la mitad, conteniendo una arcada.

-¡Es súper fuerte! No parece cerveza. Parece… tequila, no lo sé.

-Sí, el tequila tiene una graduación alcohólica más o menos de la mitad que la cerveza francesa -dijo Gabrielle, minimizando aquella bebida-. Además, al no ser una bebida mágica, no es lo mismo. Creo que dentro de los ingredientes de la cerveza francesa hay alguna poción…

-Madre santa de Notre Dame -dijo Ron, sus ojos desorbitados luego del segundo trago-. Siento que podría bailar como duende irlandés en este momento.

Estalló otra serie de papelitos de colores, la música se puso genial y la gente no dejaba de bailar en torno a ellos. Pasaban magos y brujas ofreciendo comida y bebidas de todo tipo, además de los enormes barriles de cerveza de manteca francesa.

Harry tomó unos pastelitos de una bandeja, bebió un par de sorbos de su cerveza y empezó a bailar, impulsado por la fiesta que se había armado alrededor.

-¡Vaya, Harry! ¡No sabía que bailabas! -dijo Gabrielle, súper excitada.

-Yo tampoco -confesó él, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Primero, los cinco chicos bailaron juntos, uno junto a otro. El momento estuvo muy divertido, porque toneladas de jóvenes desconocidos, algunos provenientes de muy distintos lugares del mundo a juzgar por sus vestimentas y rasgos, todos bailaban junto a ellos, reían y se estaban pasando un rato genial.

Luego, Gabrielle se lanzó encima de Harry y se puso a besarlo peor que antes, porque ahora había que sumar la ebriedad y su aliento a alcohol. Succionó su boca como si se tratara de una aspiradora, y lo obligó a tomarla por la cintura y apretarse mucho a ella.

Harry alcanzó a ver que Ron y Hermione bailaban con Joselié a un lado, y se apartaban un poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podía aguantar aquello?

Decidió que no más. Aquel era el momento de decir basta.

Ahora que el efecto de la cerveza estaba teniendo lugar en él, se sentía con la valentía suficiente para afrontar esa situación. Se apartó de Gabrille, la miró a los ojos y se preparó para decirle que él no quería ser su novio ni tener nada con ella.

Abrió la boca para empezar a decirlo, pero Gabrielle habló primero:

-Harry, ¿sabes qué? -le dijo, de pronto frunciendo el ceño-. No te tomes esto a mal, ¿sí? Pero creo que lo mejor será que no seamos novios.

-¿Cómo que qué? -Harry quedó perplejo. No se esperaba aquello.

-Sí, creo que mejor dejemos esto que pasó hasta aquí -dijo ella dirigiéndole una sonrisa muy simpática que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa. ¿No estaba ella súper enamorada y obsesiva con él?

-Bueno, pues… -Harry no sabía qué decir. En verdad, él estaba por decirle lo mismo. Pero ahora se sentía desconcertado por el hecho de que ella lo hubiera dicho primero. Estaba totalmente seguro, instantes atrás, de que ella estaba loca por él y se tomaría muy mal una ruptura de su recientemente iniciada relación. Pero ahora, ella era la que sugería la idea.

-Si, no te lo tomes a mal… -le dirigió una sonrisita más y una última mirada-. Pero lo cierto, Harry, es que besas bastante mal. Lo siento, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no sabe besar.

Harry se quedó de piedra. No podía creerlo.

-Y, de nuevo, no digo esto para herirte ni nada -dijo Gabrielle, mirándolo como con lástima, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja-, pero también eres bastante malo en la cama. Por favor, tómalo solo como una crítica constructiva, para que puedas mejorar con otras chicas en el futuro. ¿Sí? O chicos, lo que sea. Me lo pasé muy bien igualmente -le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, como si quisiera terminar las cosas entre ellos de la mejor forma posible, casi como amigos. -¡Sigue disfrutando la fiesta!

Gabrielle saludó con la mano a los otros tres, que estaban junto a ellos.

-¡Me voy con unos amigos míos que acabo de ver por allá! -anunció la chica, señalando un grupo de jóvenes que estaban a unos metros de distancia de ellos-. ¡Qué disfruten la fiesta, chicos! ¡Hasta luego!

Gabrielle se fue, bailando y riendo, mientras tomaba un vaso de alguna otra bebida alcohólica de la bandeja de una bruja que pasaba por allí ofreciendo las bebidas; y se fue para no volver jamás.

-¡Genial, Harry! -Ron se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro, contento-. ¡Por fin! ¡Gabrielle se fue! Ya no tendrás que soportarla. Genial, ¿verdad?

-Dijo que soy malo en la cama -dijo Harry, que ya no bailaba y se sentía bastante mal. Era irónico. Cuando él pensaba en deshacerse de ella, se sentía en un plano de superioridad, como el objeto codiciado por la chica durante años y años, habiéndola vuelto una especie de psicópata obsesionada con él. Pero, ahora que sabía que en verdad jamás había sido así, y la chica solo le había dicho aquellas cosas para tener algo con él una noche, y ahora no quería saber más nada con él porque lo consideraba malo en la cama, eso lo hacía sentir una especie de basura insignificante.

-Vamos, no le hagas caso -dijo una voz entonces. Harry giró la cabeza y vio que Hermione estaba junto a él, muy sonriente; y ya fuera por los tragos de cerveza de manteca francesa, haciendo algo que Hermione jamás hacía normalmente: tenía un brazo tendido hacia él, invitándolo a bailar. -Estoy segura de que no eres tan malo en la cama.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y los dos empezaron a bailar. Harry bebió el resto de su chop y bailó con ganas, tratando de recuperar el ánimo de fiesta. Ron se puso a bailar con Joselié junto a ellos, y la fiesta se intensificó de pronto cuando el sol comenzó a bajar y perderse en el horizonte.

Ahora, había cientos de magos, brujas y muggles alrededor completamente arruinados y ebrios, por doquier. Ellos mismos estaban mareados y muy ebrios, apenas conscientes de lo que pasaba en torno a ellos.

Harry seguía bailando con Hermione, ahora más cerca el uno del otro, y hablaban al oído sobre cosas totalmente absurdas y sin sentido, que ni siquiera podían recordar. Junto a ellos, Ron y Joselié se estaban besando, apretados y tomados por la cintura.

-No tengo idea de a dónde iremos a parar esta noche -dijo Harry en el oído de Hermione, dándose cuenta de aquello-. Ahora que no podemos ir de Gabrielle.

-Es parte del Magic World Tour -dijo Hermione, también en su oído, para que la pudiera escuchar-. No saber dónde pasaremos la noche es parte de esto, supongo. Podríamos ir a un hotel…

En ese momento, oyeron una voz amplificada. Era un mago francés que había tomado la palabra, en la tarima bajo la torre:

-¡Gracias a todos por celebrar este nuevo torneo que comienza el día de hoy! -dijo el mago, y todos empezaron a aplaudir y festejar-. ¡Es hora de elegir al ganador de la pepita de oro de la Torre Eiffel!

Todos aplaudieron, silbaron y lanzaron gritos de entusiasmo.

El mago, del que solo alcanzaban a ver su silueta desde allí, se tomó unos segundos y luego dijo:

-Y el ganador de la pepita de oro es…

Parecía que estaba haciendo algún tipo de hechizo con su varita, imposible de ver con claridad desde allí, que dibujaba el nombre de alguno de los presentes en el aire ante él.

-¡DIDIER FAURE-DUMONT!

Hubo una serie de aplausos, y un joven de unos veinticinco años subió corriendo a la tarima, con los brazos en alto, totalmente ebrio, recibiendo el objeto dorado que no se llegaba a ver desde allí, y aplaudiendo y festejando.

-Vaya, por un momento creí que tú serías el ganador, Harry -dijo Ron-. ¡Qué extraño que no hayas sido el centro de atención por una vez!

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Harry, sintiéndose muy extraño por dentro-. Quizás ahora seré una persona normal, de una vez.

Ron volvió a concentrarse en besar a Joselié, con total euforia, y Harry sintió que Hermione lo abrazaba por los hombros, completamente ebria, y la tomó por la cintura.


	12. Brujas, BE Ámsterdam, NL

12\. Brujas, BE / Ámsterdam, NL

-¡Yuuuuhuuu!

Con los brazos extendidos al viento, sujetando la escoba únicamente con sus piernas, Ron aulló de felicidad y Harry rio a carcajadas tras él.

Los cuatro estaban volando en una única escoba para cuatro personas mucho más larga de lo común, con cuatro pequeños asientos similares a los de una bicicleta, y tres sets de ramas (uno y principal y dos que salían de los lados), por los cielos de Francia y hacia el norte.

El día anterior, finalmente, sus varitas y equipajes habían llegado al hotel donde se habían hospedado en París, enviados por la aerolínea. Harry, al sujetar su varita nuevamente, había sentido como si finalmente una parte perdida de sí mismo hubiera aparecido, y ahora el viaje tenía una nueva cara mucho más feliz y positiva para él.

Luego de alquilar aquella escoba para cuatro en una tienda de alquiler de escobas de magos en París, habían cargado sus maletas todas adentro del bolsito de cuentas de Hermione, se habían montado al objeto y habían emprendido vuelo hacia el norte dejando París atrás.

Harry sintió el cabello de Hermione volar en su cara, y de pronto Ron, que iba delante de todo, conduciendo, pegó un brusco giro y Harry sujetó a Hermione de la cintura con una mano mientras se sujetaba al palo de la escoba con otra. Joselié, tras él, se inclinó hacia adelante y se abrazó a su espalda pegando un pequeño grito.

El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, tras los campos franceses, y Hermione ahora había sacado su celular y miraba cosas en él, mientras Ron aceleraba haciendo que una sensación de vértigo los invadiera.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?! -preguntó Ron a los gritos, acelerando más y más y subiendo la escoba a mayor altura, provocando gritos de miedo de Joselié en la parte de atrás.

-¡Podemos parar a dormir en Brujas! -sugirió Hermione-. ¡No está tan lejos de aquí! Una vez que pasemos la frontera con Bélgica, son unos 60 kilómetros.

-¡Pan comido! -dijo Ron-. ¡Oye, Hermione! Dame mi celular, ¿quieres? Y ponme el GPS con rumbo a Brujas, para guiarme.

-¡No soy tu maldita asistente, muchachito! -le gritó ella.

-¡¿No ves que estoy manejando?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que pierda el control de la escoba y…?!

Ron movió la escoba hacia abajo con brusquedad y los cuatro salieron despedidos hacia abajo en picada durante unos metros, en los que los chillidos de Joselié resonaron por todos los cielos de los campos del norte francés.

-¡IMBÉCIL! -le gritó Hermione, cuando Ron nivelaba la escoba de nuevo y recuperaban el vuelo normal-. ¡NO VOLVERÁS A CONDUCIR!

-¿Y quién lo hará? Yo puedo hacerlo igual de bien que Harry.

-¡No me refería a Harry! ¡Yo también puedo conducir, ¿sabes?!

-¿Tú, con escobas, Hermione? No estoy seguro de que tú y las escobas se lleven bien…

Harry miró hacia atrás y compartió una mirada con Joselié, mientras la batalla se desataba entre Ron y Hermione.

-Bienvenida al grupo, Jose -le dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisita-. Tengo que introducirte a esta clase de cosas, que verás en este viaje. Este tipo de peleas -señaló con el pulgar a sus dos amigos, que discutían a los gritos en el frente de la escoba-, son parte característica de nuestra relación.

-Ya veo -Joselié asintió con nerviosismo. Estaba pálida y evitaba a toda costa mirar hacia abajo. -¿Sabes? Creo que quizás la próxima podríamos buscar otro medio de transporte. No me siento tan cómoda volando…

-¿No eras empleada en un aeropuerto?

-Sí, jamás se lo dije a nadie, pero odio volar -le dijo ella-. Por eso pedí trabajar en tierra. No soy azafata, solamente me dedicaba a la atención al cliente en el aeropuerto. No me gusta volar.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo, y volvió a mirar hacia adelante cuando Ron, seguramente motivado por su discusión con Hermione, aceleró a toda potencia, surcando el cielo con rapidez.

Luego de un rato más de vuelo, durante el cual el cielo se apagaba con la desaparición de los rayos de sol en el horizonte, que parecían atenuarse con la misma suavidad que como se apagaban las energías de los chicos, que con el cansancio del viaje ya no discutían ni tampoco hablaban demasiado; finalmente Ron, guiado por su celular que él mismo había tenido que configurar para que lo guiara en el camino, empezó a perder altura y atravesó varias nubes en su camino hacia abajo.

Harry sentía el violento viento en la cara mientras atravesaban las nubes más bajas, ya siendo de noche, y de pronto unas luces pequeñas bajo ellos les indicaban que estaban sobre una ciudad.

-Oostkamp -anunció Ron, hablando por primera vez en un buen rato-. Ya estamos llegando.

Atravesó los cielos de Oostkamp y siguió de largo, bajando el vuelo más y más. La oscuridad y negrura bajo ellos pronto empezó a atenuarse al aparecer las luces de una nueva ciudad delante. Ahora ya volaban los suficientemente bajo para distinguir sus calles y edificios.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué hermoso! -gritó Hermione.

Harry también lo vio: Incluso en la oscuridad, alumbrados por los faroles de las calles, se veían edificios antiguos, muy hermosos y que parecían haberse quedado en el tiempo muchos años atrás. Unos canales de agua recorrían entre ellos como si fueran calles, y las casas con techos puntiagudos se alzaban de una forma muy atractiva hacia el cielo por el que ellos bajaban.

Ron bajó hasta quedar a la altura de una calle, y finalmente aterrizó en ella.

Los cuatro bajaron de la escoba, estirándose y abrigándose con las manos. Era difícil quitarse de encima la sensación del viento frío golpeándolos. Harry se puso a dar saltitos en el lugar tratando de recuperar la circulación.

Hermione miró alrededor, a la plaza en la que estaban.

-Esto es Grote Markt -les dijo, observando el centro circular de la plaza, donde habías estatuas rodeadas de banderas.

-¿Has estado aquí, Hermione? -preguntó Joselié.

-No, pero es lo que dice Google.

Se alejaron por una de las calles anexas y avanzaron por el precioso y antiguo lugar. Caminar por aquellas calles era como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas. Todas las construcciones eran de ese estilo antiguo, alzándose con sus tejados a dos aguas hacia el cielo nocturno. Caminaron por una calle empedrada y cruzaron un canal por un antiguo puente de piedra.

-¿A dónde podemos hospedarnos? -preguntó Joselié. Hermione buscaba algún lugar en su teléfono.

-Hay un hostel para magos en la parte mágica de la ciudad -les dijo la chica-. Es muy barato, solo tres trapenses.

-¿Qué son trapenses?

-Según Google, es una moneda de magos de Bélgica que equivale a cinco sickles de los nuestros.

-Genial, eso es barato -dijo Harry-. Vamos allá.

-Por aquí.

Hermione los guio a través de una calle llamada Waalsestraat, hasta la esquina con Witteleertouwersstraat.

Se detuvieron.

-¿Qué hay aquí? -preguntó Ron, sin comprender, mirando alrededor.

-Allí -Hermione señaló un edificio cuyas ventanas estaban todas tapiadas. Una de ellas tenía una cruz dibujada encima, y abajo había una especie de puerta de madera cerrada. -Por aquí, vengan.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la puerta de madera. Hermione, consultando su celular con una mano, sacó su varita recientemente recuperada con la otra, la acercó a la puerta de madera y golpeó dos veces en ella con la varita. Esta se entreabrió.

-Qué curioso -dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño-. Que solo tuvieras que golpear dos veces en ella.

-No entiendo qué tiene de curioso -dijo Harry, volviéndose a su amigo.

-Generalmente, debes golpear tres veces con tu varita para abrir una puerta -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues aquí son dos veces -dijo Hermione.

-Solo digo, es curioso.

-En verdad, no entiendo por qué habrían de ser tres y no dos -reflexionó Harry.

-No entiendo por qué no podría ser una y ya -dijo Joselié.

Hermione revoleó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ya terminaron de filosofar sobre la cantidad de golpes que se deben hacer con la varita en una puerta? Vamos.

La chica se metió tras la puerta sin ningún tipo de temor, y los demás avanzaron tras ella.

Fue algo mágico (literalmente): Ni bien Harry atravesó la puerta de madera, el silencio nocturno y la oscuridad de la calle que acababan de dejar atrás desapareció de golpe, y los cuatro amigos fueron recibidos por los estruendosos aullidos de una multitud enardecida.

Parecía que acababan de entrar a un estadio de Quidditch repleto de gente justo en el momento en el que el equipo favorito metía un gol.

Pero no. En verdad, acababan de entrar a un callejón secreto atiborrado de magos que hablaban y reían fuerte, con guirnaldas bordeándolo desde los balcones de las casas de piedra que había a cada lado. Todo estaba lleno de magos y brujas, caminando por el largo callejón. Había papeles de colores saliendo despedidos por el aire, duendes correteando alrededor, pequeñas hadas volando por el aire sobre ellos y lanzando chispas de colores en el aire, y mucho olor a comida callejera.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo Harry, asombrado, mirando alrededor-. ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Es el callejón Maitines de Brujas! -dijo Hermione, sonriente-. ¡Dicen que siempre está de fiesta! Toda la noche, todos los días, siempre es así. ¡Los magos aquí sí que la pasan bien!

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo, donde había consultado esa información, y los cuatro caminaron entre medio de la multitud, asombrados. Harry llevaba la larga escoba en su mano y pasaba entre medio de los jóvenes magos y brujas que bebían cerveza, comían comida callejera y charlaban animadamente. Había música saliendo de cada una de las casas a su alrededor. Avanzaron hasta internarse por completo en ese callejón mágico, y Hermione les hizo señas entre medio del estruendo de que la siguieran por un lado.

-Aquí hay una casa de cambio -dijo, acercándose a una tienda que había en un costado de la calle-. Podemos cambiar algunos sickles.

-¿Abre toda la noche? -preguntó Joselié.

-Todo aquí abre toda la noche, según veo.

Harry cambió un galleon a la moneda de los magos de Bélgica, y continuaron camino. Se compraron para comer algo que no tenían idea de qué era, pero parecía alguna especie de criatura mágica del tamaño de una uva, muchas de ellas cocidas y clavadas en un palillo.

-A partir de este momento, seré vegetariana -anunció Hermione, mirando con repulsión su palillo sin comerlo. Ron, que había fulminado el suyo, se lo quitó de la mano y se comió todo en medio segundo. -¡Oye! -protestó ella.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor, Hermione, así no tienes conflictos morales -dijo él, tragando con velocidad-. ¡Vaya que tenía hambre!

Finalmente, llegaron al hostel. Fueron atendidos por una bruja muy amable, y por fin consiguieron una habitación de cuatro camas para ellos donde pudieron relajarse.

-Estoy agotada -dijo Hermione, desperezándose y sacando de su bolsito de cuentas las valijas de Ron y Harry, las que les pasó a los chicos para que pudieran cambiarse. También sacó un bolso que era de Joselié, y se lo dio a la chica. Ambas estaban compartiendo una litera, y Harry y Ron otra.

Harry sacó de su valija el cepillo de dientes, una camiseta y un pantalón que usaba para dormir, y se fue al baño que estaba fuera de la habitación, avanzando por un pasillo. Luego de cambiarse, volvió hacia la habitación. El hostel era una casa muy antigua que tenía muchas habitaciones y la misma arquitectura típica de aquella ciudad. Era algo lúgubre, de hecho, pensó, mientras caminaba descalzo por ese pasillo oscuro, alumbrado por solo algunas velas.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -se oyó de pronto un alarido de terror que lo hizo pegar un salto y golpearse la cabeza contra una antigua lámpara colgante.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Harry se quedó quieto, de piedra, mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto que tenía justo al lado. El alarido había finalizado tan de golpe como había comenzado. Y nada más pasó. Solo silencio.

No entendía qué acababa de pasar.

Harry esperó, en silencio, pensando que alguien saldría de algún dormitorio, o que algo pasaría. Pero nadie salió.

Finalmente, Harry se acercó al cuarto en el que había oído el grito, sacó su varita del bolsillo, y sin golpear ni anunciarse abrió la puerta y se metió adentro, apuntando con su varita a los rincones.

No parecía haber nadie allí.

-¡Lumos! -dijo el chico. Un haz de luz salió de su varita e iluminó todo el cuarto. Era una habitación de ocho camas, en literas, igual que la de ellos. Pero esta estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie allí y las camas estaban todas tendidas.

Tardó unos dos minutos en darse cuenta que nada había pasado allí. No había nadie, ni nada. Pero él estaba seguro de haber oído un alarido escalofriante. Un alarido letal. No había sido un grito de alguien bromeando, ni nada. Había sido un grito de horror, de horror real. Un grito que le había dejado la piel de gallina…

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Harry abandonó la habitación, confundido. Y se quedó en el pasillo, tratando de recuperar los pensamientos, sin salir del estado de shock.

El pasillo estaba en silencio y sin nadie. Había otras habitaciones, pero estaba seguro de que el grito había salido de aquella.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Harry regresó a su cuarto. Ni bien atravesó la puerta, fue recibido por un estruendo que parecía salido de la nada: la ventana estaba abierta, y varias guirnaldas colgaban desde ella hasta las casas del otro extremo del callejón. La fiesta afuera resonaba fuerte, y el griterío de las brujas y magos en la calle le llegó a los oídos de nuevo.

Harry entró a la habitación en un estado de mucha confusión, y vio que Hermione estaba acostada en su cama, su cara alumbrada por el brillo de la pantalla de su celular, que miraba mientras trataba de dormirse. Y en la otra litera, Ron y Jose se habían acostado juntos en la cama de abajo y, si bien había una cortina cerrada que obstaculizaba la visión, resultaba claro que estaban besuqueándose allí.

Hermione apartó la mirada de su teléfono y miró a Harry de inmediato. Luego de todos esos años, Harry supuso que su amiga tendría una especie de sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando Harry estaba en estados de shock, lo cual no era algo bueno.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -susurró Hermione, incorporándose en la cama. Harry negó con la cabeza, confundido. Caminó hasta llegar a la cama de su amiga y se sentó en ella, a su lado.

-No lo sé -le dijo, ceñudo-. Volvía del baño, y me pareció oír un grito… ¿Tu oíste algo?

-No, pero… -Hermione señaló hacia la ventana, donde ahora una música era cortada por el chillido en broma de varias niñas, y las voces de muchos magos bebiendo y diciendo incoherencias, probablemente alcoholizados.

Harry captó el mensaje de Hermione. Había muchos gritos resonando en el aire. Pero esos no eran como el que había oído él. Había sido algo totalmente diferente. No había sido un sonido de fiesta…

Le contó lo que pasó, y luego de eso se quedó allí, sentado junto a ella.

-¿Quieres que… que vayamos a ver? -preguntó Hermione.

-No, olvídalo, ya entré y no había nada. Y estoy seguro de que lo oí en ese cuarto.

-Pues te creo -dijo Hermione-. No creo que te lo hayas imaginado ni nada.

-¿De verdad?

-Después de tantos años, Harry, sería una tonta si no confío en tu instinto.

Le dirigió una sonrisita leve.

-Espero que no haya pasado nada malo…

Pero ambos sabían que, luego de todos esos años, no solo tenían un sexto sentido que les indicaba cuando algo extraño pasaba. Sino que, además, no tenían la más mínima duda de que algo malo había pasado. El mismo sexto sentido se los indicaba.

Pero, sin poder hacer mucho más al respecto, se quedaron los dos ahí.

-Voy a acostarme -dijo Harry, incorporándose y colocando una mano encima de la escalerilla que conducía a la cama de arriba. Sintió que algo cálido y reconfortante lo tocaba: Hermione había extendido una mano y la había apoyado en la suya.

Harry, que estaba por subir a la cama sobre la de ella, bajó la mirada para verla. Ella lo miraba, con la boca entreabierta, al parecer habiendo estado a punto de decirle algo. Pero no dijo nada, e hizo una muy leve negación con la cabeza, apartando la mano. Harry asintió y subió la escalerilla.

Una vez que estuvo allí acostado, se quedó mirando el techo en penumbras.

La fiesta seguía afuera, y al parecer también en la litera de Ron y Jose. Pero él cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse, sumido en pensamientos…

Las imágenes de aquel pasillo del hostel volvieron a su cabeza en cuanto cerró los ojos. El grito, aquel alarido de pánico, de terror, pronunciado por… ¿una mujer? Ese aullido desgarrador resonó en sus oídos de nuevo, mientras el sueño penetraba en él y se sumía en las tinieblas de su mente, en profundos sueños perturbadores…

El fuerte sol de la mañana le dio en los ojos y el alarido resonó de nuevo en sus oídos al tiempo que la luz del sol lo golpeaba como un bate de béisbol directo en la cara.

Harry abrió sus ojos, inyectados en sangre. Había dormido horrible. Todo eso último había sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla.

Estaba acostado en la cama de arriba y ya era de día.

Miró hacia un lado: La cama de Ron y Jose tenía las cortinas abiertas, y no había nadie allí. Se asomó y miró hacia abajo. Hermione tampoco estaba. Estaba solo él en la habitación. ¿Qué hora era?

Harry se vistió de prisa y salió de la habitación. Ahora, de día, el hostel lucía como un lugar mucho más alegre y feliz. Bajó unas escaleras de madera y se encontró en un salón desayunador atiborrado de magos y brujas viajeros que reían y charlaban, la mayoría jóvenes. Harry rápidamente ubicó a sus amigos y se reunió con ellos en la mesa.

Había de todo para desayunar: tostadas, salchichas, tocino, huevos, masas, fiambres, jugos, café… Ron tragaba a toda velocidad, muy concentrado en su comida. Hermione y Jose charlaban y comían, de forma más tranquila que Ron.

-Hola, buen día -los saludó Harry, sentándose y agarrando la jarra de café.

-¡Hola! -lo saludaron las chicas, alegres-. No quisimos despertarte. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí -mintió él. Se sirvió unas tostadas, y oyó que alguien gritaba. Aterrado, alzó la cabeza mientras la tostada se le resbalaba de los dedos. Pero era solo alguien que había gritado de sorpresa al verlos, y corría hacia allí para saludarlos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-¡Hola, chicos! -saludó la persona que los había visto. Se dio cuenta de que era, sorprendentemente, Neville-. ¡¿Cómo están?!

-¡Neville! -dijeron todos, muy asombrados-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Neville tenía puesto un atuendo rosa muy femenino que indicaba que, tal como lo habían visto al final de la Guerra de los Universos, seguía siendo la versión gay que había luchado allí meses atrás. Tras él, vieron a una mujer de unos treinta años, que resultó ser Luna Lovegood.

-¡Luna! ¡Hola! -saludó Hermione, muy alegre.

-¡Hola! -dijo ella, contentísima. Miró a Jose y le tendió una mano. -Luna Lovegood, mucho gusto.

-Un placer -dijo ella, estrechándole la mano.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí? -preguntó Neville, sentándose a su lado. Tenía una taza de café, que se llevó a los labios mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Pues, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? -preguntó Ron-. Nosotros estamos haciendo el Magic World Tour.

-¡Pues nosotros también! -dijo Luna, muy contenta. Su edad mucho más avanzada resultaba un poco chocante, porque seguía teniendo la misma actitud infantil de siempre, pero en un rostro mucho mayor.

-Qué genial -dijo Neville, contento-. Luna y yo nos reencontramos luego de la Guerra, ¿saben? Veníamos de universos diferentes, y no teníamos a nadie aquí. Como no podíamos regresar a nuestros universos, y no teníamos nadie con quien estar ni nada por aquí, porque mi abuela ya está muerta aquí en 2019, y el padre de Luna parece que también murió en un accidente allá por el 2014…

Lo relataba con una naturalidad que resultaba escalofriante, como si aquellas anécdotas de familiares muertos fueran algo totalmente cotidiano que no le causaba ningún tipo de malestar.

-Oh, está bien -dijo, haciendo un gesto algo afeminado con la mano al ver la mirada de los tres amigos-. No pasa nada, fue hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, ni siquiera lo hemos vivido, porque somos de otro universo. Qué se yo, todo es una locura ahora. El punto es que nos fuimos a vivir juntos, como amigos, claro -agregó, como si no quedara lo suficientemente clara su homosexualidad por su vestimenta y gestos-, y ahora decidimos empezar este torneo.

-Pues pueden unirse a nosotros -sugirió Harry, de pronto-. Teníamos pensado avanzar hacia Ámsterdam ahora. ¿No es así, chicos?

-Sí, sí -murmuró Ron, sin dejar de comer y masticar por un segundo.

-Genial, a Ámsterdam entonces -dijo Neville-. ¿Y cómo se conocieron contigo? -preguntó, mirando a Joselié con una sonrisa-. Supongo que eres una bruja francesa, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Ustedes los franceses tienen algunos rasgos particulares -sonrió, tratando de ser amistoso.

-Sí, pero no soy bruja -le dijo ella, masticando con la boca abierta una salchicha. De hecho, tenía algunas cosas en común con Ron. -Soy muggle.

-Ah, genial -dijo él-. Cierto que ahora los magos no vivimos en secreto. Eso es genial.

-Jose trabajaba en un aeropuerto muggle donde arribamos al llegar a Francia -explicó Ron, con la boca llena-. Luego decidió renunciar a su empleo para viajar junto a nosotros por el mundo.

Luego del desayuno, los seis fueron a sus dos habitaciones, juntaron sus cosas, y se reunieron en el salón central del hostel para partir juntos de allí y continuar su viaje.

Mucho más animado, con sus nuevos reencontrados dos amigos, Harry olvidó el malestar que había pasado la noche anterior y que seguía siendo un misterio para él, y avanzó con los demás por los callejones y hermosos lugares de la antigua ciudad de Brujas. Era un lugar ciertamente mágico, más allá de que se estuviera del lado muggle o del lado de magos.

Resultó que Luna y Neville también habían alquilado una escoba, para dos, así que los seis emprendieron el vuelo juntos y avanzaron a través de los cielos de Bélgica, dejando la ciudad atrás, rumbo a Ámsterdam.

Aquella segunda ciudad fue una experiencia bastante más normal. La ciudad era hermosa, por supuesto, pero no la recorrieron demasiado. Esta vez, fueron directo hacia un hostel de muggles llamado Dutchies Hostel, y pasaron la mayor parte del día allí.

-¿No deberíamos buscar las famosas pepitas de oro? -preguntó Ron en un momento, cuando estaban los seis reunidos en una mesa del bar, comiendo pizzas.

-Pues sí, pero ya han encontrado las de Brujas y Ámsterdam -dijo Hermione-. ¿No tienen la app del torneo descargada en sus celulares? Ahí dice todo.

-No, no la tengo -dijo Harry, que era un poco más reacio a los demás a usar celular. Le gustaba mantenerse de forma más tradicional, no tan tecnológica.

-Bien, pues ambas fueron encontradas ya. Al parecer ya han encontrado muchas, a lo largo del mundo. Hay un ranking de todos los participantes del torneo, y quién tiene más pepitas. Puedes buscarlas de forma individual o grupal. Les envié una invitación para que los seis formemos nuestro propio grupo. ¿La han recibido?

-Yo sí -dijo Ron, masticando pizza. Parecía que siempre estaba masticando algo.

-Yo también -dijo Luna.

-Yo… no miré, la verdad -Harry se puso a buscar su celular, que ni siquiera recordaba dónde había metido-. A ver…

Finalmente, descargó la app del Magic World Tour y aceptó la invitación de Hermione.

-Vamos bastante mal, ¿verdad? -dijo Ron, mirando su celular-. Ni una pepita entre los seis…

-Pues ya encontraremos alguna -dijo Luna, con optimismo-. Quizás debamos ir a una ciudad donde todavía nadie haya encontrado una. Alguna ciudad cercana.

-¿Qué me dicen de Berlín? -sugirió Neville, mirando su celular-. Aún no encontraron la pepita de Berlín.

-¡No, Berlín no! -gritó Harry de pronto, sin saber por qué. Todos hicieron silencio, mirándolo. El grito había salido de su garganta sin proponérselo. -Lo siento -se disculpó-. Ustedes no estuvieron allí, ni siquiera saben nada sobre eso. Es que, el año pasado… Quiero decir, en 1999, estuve allí. Con Malfoy y… -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía pronunciar la palabra "Negro". Simplemente no podía.

Finalmente, los demás parecieron captar lo que pasaba, y le indicaron con señas que todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento -repitió, sintiéndose un idiota-. No quiero volver a Berlín. Eso es todo.

-No te preocupes -dijo Hermione, que lo miraba de una forma maternal que lo incomodaba mucho-. Hay muchas ciudades a las que ir en Europa. ¿Qué me dicen de ir a Praga? La pepita de allí no fue encontrada aún.

-Genial -dijo Neville, asintiendo.

-Praga entonces -dijo Jose, asintiendo también.

Esa noche, Harry se encontró de nuevo durmiendo en la cama de arriba de una litera de hostel, mirando el techo, ahora en una habitación de seis camas, esta vez en Ámsterdam. Era tarde y todos parecían haberse dormido ya.

Pero el no podía. Algo dentro suyo había desperado en Brujas, una especie de sentido que llevaba en la piel, y le advertía de posibles amenazas a su alrededor. No lo había vuelto a sentir luego de la Guerra de los Universos, y sabía que había vuelto a despertar en Brujas.

Había despertado al oír aquel alarido desgarrador.

¿Qué demonios había pasado aquella noche?

-¡Harry! -susurró una voz. Harry giró la cabeza, sobresaltado, y vio el enmarañado cabello de Hermione asomando junto a su cama. La chica la dirigió una sonrisita.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó él, en susurros. Todos los demás dormían en las otras camas.

-Ven -dijo la chica, y volvió a meterse en su cama. Intrigado, Harry se destapó y bajó la escalerilla hasta la cama de abajo, donde dormía Hermione. Corrió la cortina de esa cama, y ella se hizo a un lado indicándole con señas que se metiera a la cama. Obediente y extrañamente nervioso, Harry se metió a la cama de su amiga y cerró la cortina tras él.

-¡Lumos! -susurró Hermione, y su varita alumbró la cama en la que ambos estaban.

-Muffliato -dijo Harry, para poder hablar en un tono de voz más normal-. ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

-Quería charlar -dijo ella, que llevaba puesta una camiseta apretada para dormir hasta el ombligo y una calza muy corta-. Sé que estás preocupado por algo.

Él hizo un breve silencio. Entonces se acomodó mejor, ya que estaba bastante incómodo. Con el techo de la cama superior tan bajo, no podían sentarse, así que se acostaron uno junto al otro en el reducido espacio.

-Sí, es que… -empezó Harry, dispuesto a contarle sus preocupaciones a su amiga.

-Lo has sentido, ¿no es así? -dijo ella entonces, interrumpiéndolo-. Ese sentido de alarma. De que algo va a pasar…

-¿Tú también lo sientes?

-Harry, luego de diez años de esto, lo raro es que nada raro pase.

Ambos rieron, y Harry se sintió un poco mejor.

-No sé qué fue ese grito que oí, quizás no fue nada, quizás lo imaginé…

-Olvídalo -dijo Hermione-. Si algo malo pasó, o algo malo está por pasar, ya nos enteraremos. Los problemas siempre vienen a nosotros. Mejor dejemos que vengan, y ya. ¿Para qué preocuparse, si ocurrirán de igual forma?

-Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará, y ya habrá tiempo de enfrentarlo -dijo Harry, asintiendo a la luz de la varita de Hermione. Alzó la mirada hacia su amiga. -Es una frase que me ha dicho una vez un amigo… Hagrid, de hecho.

-Sabias palabras de Hagrid -dijo ella, sonriente. Entonces pareció dudar, y luego de lanzarle una mirada fugaz a los ojos, se acercó a él por encima de las sábanas y lo abrazó.

Harry se quedó allí, quieto, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura. La chica recostó su cara en sus hombros, y Harry sintió que le crujían las tripas.

Acostados así, abrazados, ambos quedaron en silencio, y al poco rato la luz de la varita de Hermione se apagó.

Se había quedado dormida.


	13. Acertijo escondido bajo el agua

13\. Acertijo escondido bajo el agua

El impresionante sol poniente se escondía por detrás del Puente de Carlos, en la conexión entre la Ciudad Vieja y la Ciudad Pequeña de Praga. Las estatuas a cada lado enmarcaban un camino con una vista asombrosa. Por el puente, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jose, Neville y Luna caminaban lentamente, todos mirando alrededor, sus rostros alumbrados por los anaranjados rayos de la luz del sol, que desaparecía cada vez más por detrás de las construcciones antiguas.

-Es hermoso este lugar -dijo Neville, su cabello agitándose con el viento. Se acercó a Luna y la abrazó por los hombros, la joven sonriendo mientras le tomaba una mano.

Ron y Jose iban abrazados también por la cintura, ella recostando su cabeza en su hombro, su cabello castaño oscuro cayendo por encima de Ron.

Harry caminó hacia uno de los bordes del puente y miró hacia abajo. El agua se veía apacible, oscura con la tenue luz del cielo.

Harry vio algo centellando en lo profundo. Fue un segundo, un instante. Una especie de pequeño brillo que llegó desde el fondo del agua.

Harry se detuvo y se quedó mirando hacia allí. Los demás siguieron caminando, sin percatarse que él se había quedado atrás. En ese preciso instante, los faroles que había a cada lado del puente se encendieron, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Y el agua recibió la luz de los faroles, haciendo que aquel brillo que Harry había visto instantes atrás quedara totalmente imposibilitado de ver otra vez, por el nuevo brillo mucho más intenso de los faroles.

Se detuvo unos instantes, pensativo. Miró hacia el puente, más adelante, donde sus amigos avanzaban de espaldas a él charlando y mirando alrededor, a la ciudad que se escondía en la noche ahora y era iluminada por antiguos faroles. Luego volvió a mirar hacia el agua y se quedó pensativo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo y la apoyó en el borde del puente. Luego se quitó las zapatillas y las dejó en el suelo. Finalmente se quitó la túnica, que también dejó allí hecha un bollo. Bajo ella tenía un pantalón corto, que fue todo con lo que quedó vestido. El clima era veraniego, sin embargo, y no tenía nada de frío.

Harry se paró encima del borde del puente, junto a una estatua. Tomó aire, y, cuando estaba por hacer lo que iba a hacer, dudó un instante. Se agachó y volvió a tomar su varita, cambiando de idea respecto a eso.

-Luego de aquella vez en el hielo, aprendí mi lección -se dijo para sí mismo, con la varita ahora en la mano-. Nunca dejar atrás la varita.

Dicho esto, Harry tomó aliento y saltó de cabeza al agua.

Se zambulló en las aguas de Praga, y sintió cómo su cuerpo entero se sumergía cada vez más profundo, impulsándose con las piernas. Dio varias brazadas, para ir más abajo.

Agradeció haber agarrado la varita de inmediato, porque era imposible ver nada allí abajo, y además se empezó a quedar sin aire muy poco después de haber saltado. ¿Acaso estaba en tan poca forma aquellos días, que no podía aguantar la respiración ni treinta segundos?

Pronunciando "Lumos!" de forma muda, solo con su mente, Harry consiguió que un haz de luz saliera de la punta de su varita e iluminara todo bajo él. Las aguas eran turbias, pero podía verse mucho más así. Luego se apuntó a la cabeza con la varita y pronunció "Bolla-In-Testa!", con su mente también. De inmediato, el encantamiento casco-burbuja surtió efecto y una burbuja se formó en torno a su cabeza, lo que le permitió respirar.

Aliviado por el renovado oxígeno, Harry dio varias brazadas y continuó bajando en las aguas. Era mucho más profundo de lo que había imaginado en un inicio.

Se puso a mover la varita ante él, alumbrado a través de las turbias aguas. ¿A dónde estaba aquello? Estaba seguro de haber visto algo…

Dio una patada, luego una brazada. Y continuó, hasta llegar a la superficie del agua. Apuntó con su varita todo alrededor, alumbrando las profundidades del canal. Se movió por allí, alumbrando hacia todos lados. Pero no había nada.

Estaba por darse por vencido, y de hecho miró hacia arriba y apoyó los pies en la superficie del fondo del canal, para impulsarse hacia arriba, cuando de pronto…

Vio el destello de luz otra vez. El mismo destello dorado que había visto antes, desde arriba del puente. Venía de una formación rocosa a unos metros de distancia.

Harry se impulsó hacia allí, dando patadas y brazadas. No era tan buen nadador, lamentablemente. Finalmente llegó hasta allí, y se sujetó de una de las rocas mientras con la otra mano removía la tierra del fondo del canal.

Y entonces apareció.

La pepita de oro brillaba en dorado, semienterrada. Harry la agarró y la sacó de allí. Quedó en la palma de su mano, brillando en dorado. Era del tamaño de una Snitch, pero su superficie era toda rugosa y con poros y agujeros, como una roca dorada.

Sosteniendo la pepita con una mano, y la varita con la otra, finalmente Harry se impulsó con el fondo del canal y pegó un salto hacia arriba, con impulso, para salir a la superficie.

Cuando finalmente su rostro salió fuera del agua, Harry se apuntó a la cabeza y removió el encantamiento casco-burbuja. Respiró aliviado, ahora flotando en la superficie del agua, y dio algunas brazadas para quedar más cerca del costado del puente, del que se había alejado.

-¡Ascendio! -gritó Harry, y se sintió a sí mismo salir despedido hacia arriba, por encima del agua y como un cohete varios metros por el aire, hasta caer de costado sobre el rocoso suelo del puente.

-¡Harry! -se oyó la voz de Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio que unos muggles se habían acercado a él, señalándolo y hablando entre sí. Parecían ser turistas chinos. De pronto, sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a sacarle fotos. Harry los ignoró.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? -dijo Hermione, llegando a su lado.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien -dijo él. Levantó la mano donde tenía la pepita de oro, para mostrársela. Ron, que llegó justo detrás de ella, se quedó mirando el objeto en la mano de Harry, sorprendido.

-¡Vaya! ¡Encontraste una! -dijo, sonriente.

Hermione apuntó a Harry con su varita, y este sintió que todo su cuerpo se secaba automáticamente y un agradable calor lo dejaba completamente seco.

-Gracias, Hermione -murmuró, mientras levantaba su túnica del suelo y se la ponía otra vez. Luego le pasó la pepita a la chica, mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

-Vaya, qué bueno que hayas encontrado una -dijo ella, mirándola, con algo parecido a miedo en sus ojos. Harry supuso que, luego de tantos años habiendo tenido problemas con objetos mágicos muy peligrosos, de magias oscuras y partes de almas de Voldemort, era natural que Hermione no se sintiera muy cómoda sosteniendo un objeto oculto que Harry había recuperado del fondo de un canal.

-Miren eso -dijo Luna, acercándose con mucha curiosidad. Señaló algo en la pepita que Hermione sostenía. -Miren la inscripción.

Harry, que terminó de vestirse, se acercó a Hermione y miró la roca dorada. Luna tenía razón: Tenía un grabado en un costado, que rezaba "MWT".

-Magic World Tour -dijo Neville-. Qué lindo. Ahora nuestro grupo está un paso adelante, eso es genial. Todo gracias a ti, Harry. Tú siempre eres el mejor en estas cosas, amigo.

Harry le lanzó una mirada y se concentró en la pepita de nuevo.

-Creo que tiene algo más -dijo entonces, y la tomó nuevamente de las manos de su amiga. En uno de los rugosos poros de la roca, parecía asomar la puntita de algo… Harry tiró de aquello, que parecía un papel, y se sorprendió al ver que un diminuto rollo de pergamino salía de adentro.

-¡Wow! -dijo Ron-. Eso debe ser una pista.

-Quizás es un mensaje dejado por las antiguas colonias de magos de la República Checa de la Edad de Piedra -dijo Luna, desvariando-. La tribu de los boyos, perteneciente a los celtas, tenía un grupo de magos en ella que practicaban magia negra con mamuts y bisontes. Claro que no hay pruebas de que hubiera tales animales en la República Checa.

Se quedaron todos en silencio. Por un momento, todos compartieron una mirada que decía claramente "es Luna…", y entonces continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Vamos, léelo -dijo Ron, mirando a su amigo. Harry desenrolló el pergamino y leyó el contenido:

_Si se trata de viajar, sí. Ella viajaba en barco a vapor, sí._

_El Mediterráneo recorrió, sí. Escapando de la melancolía, sí._

_Huyendo de sí misma, sí, sí._

_Rebelde, culta, y muy bella, sí. Así era la Emperatriz, sí, sí._

_En el noveno mes, allí donde le arrebataron su vida._

_Allí la próxima pepita está escondida._

Se quedaron todos en silencio, cuando Harry terminó de leer.

-Esto me hace acordar tanto al Torneo de los Tres Magos -dijo Neville, suspirando-. ¿Recuerdan ese enigma que todos debían descifrar con el huevo de oro? Esto es muy parecido.

-No me lo recuerdes -dijo Harry.

-Bien, es una pista que habla de una mujer -razonó Hermione-. Una Emperatriz. No dice mucho sobre ella… Solo que viajaba por el Mediterráneo en un barco a vapor. Y que era rebelde, bella y culta… y que fue asesinada… en septiembre.

Hermione hacía todos esos razonamientos demasiado rápido, y Harry la observaba con admiración. Era mucho más rápida que él para atacar cabos.

-Pues quizás si te lees uno o dos libros, Hermione, puedas dar con la próxima pepita de oro -dijo Ron, en un tono de voz que hizo que Hermione lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Tú estarás bebiéndote unos licuados mientras tanto, descansando? -le lanzó ella, en reproche.

-No tiene sentido que lo intente, Hermione -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Luego de diez años, ya a nadie le quedan dudas de que tú eres la indicada para este trabajo. Una vez que hayas descubierto el lugar donde está, yo me lanzaré a la acción para recuperar la siguiente pepita, como hizo Harry con esta. Cada uno cumple con su papel, ¿entiendes? Cada uno haciendo aquello para lo que es bueno.

-No creo que tú seas bueno para la acción -opinó Luna, llevándose un dedo a los labios-. Creo que ese es Harry, en realidad.

-¡Oye! -se quejó él-. Me haces quedar mal con Jose. No la escuches, Jose.

Ella rio, mientras Ron fingía taparle los oídos.

-Yo creo que Ron sí es bueno para la acción -opinó Neville-. No tanto como Harry, claro, pero aun así…

Harry sonrió, divertido.

-Bien, lamento informarles que ha habido montones de emperatrices en Europa -dijo Hermione-. Y que esta pista realmente no dice mucho. Así que no creo que pueda cumplir mi papel de descifrar enigmas tan perfectamente como ustedes esperan.

-Quizás se refiere a una emperatriz de este mismo país en el que estamos -dijo Neville, reflexionando-. Porque si no aclara en qué país estuvo ella, entonces habría que dar por supuesto que fue aquí mismo. Eso reduciría un poco la lista. No creo que muchas emperatrices de República Checa hayan recorrido el Mediterráneo en un barco a vapor, o hayan sido asesinadas en septiembre. ¿No lo creen? No es tan difícil. Habrá que investigar, leer algunos libros, y será cuestión de ir reduciendo la lista hasta encontrarla. Quizás lleve algunos días. Tendremos que ir a la biblioteca de Praga, el Clementinum. Podemos ir mañana. A partir de allí, empezará una larga búsqueda por todos los registros de las emperatrices que…

-Es Sisi, es obvio -dijo Luna entonces, cruzándose de brazos.

Todos volvieron a hacer silencio, y dirigieron sus miradas hacia ella. Ron revoleó los ojos, indicando que se avecinaba otro de los comentarios delirantes de Luna que no tenían nada de real.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Hermione, mirando a Luna con delicadeza.

-Sisi, la Emperatriz de Austria -dijo Luna, como si estuviera diciendo la obviedad más grande del mundo-. ¿De verdad no la conocen? El poema es totalmente obvio, no deja lugar a dudas.

-No creo que sea de Austria -dijo Neville-. Si no dice de qué país era, creo que debe ser de aquí, de República Checa…

-No, es Sisi -dijo Luna, sin un ápice de duda-. El poema lo deja clarísimo. Dame eso.

Luna le arrebató el poema a Harry y volvió a leerlo para todos.

-Escuchen -dijo, aclarándose la garganta-: _"Si se trata de viajar, sí. Ella viajaba en barco a vapor, sí."_ Pues Sisi, la Emperatriz de Austria, tuvo una etapa de su vida luego de la muerte de su hijo en la que se dedicó a viajar por el Mediterráneo, en un barco a vapor que llamó Miramar. Sé todo sobre ella. _"El Mediterráneo recorrió, sí. Escapando de la melancolía, sí."_ Ella estaba muy triste por la muerte de su hijo, además de que no estaba contenta con su cuerpo, a pesar de ser muy bella. Eso también lo dice el poema: _"Huyendo de sí misma, sí, sí. Rebelde, culta, y muy bella, sí. Así era la Emperatriz, sí, sí."_ Además, ella fue asesinada en septiembre de 1898, por un anarquista italiano. Como dice aquí: _"En el noveno mes, allí donde le arrebataron su vida."_ ¿Lo ven? Es Sisi, está clarísimo. Pero lo que lo hace más claro y más obvio no es nada de todo lo que acabo de decir, sino el nombre de la Emperatriz. Si bien su nombre en verdad era Isabel de Baviera, era conocida por su apodo, "Sisi". ¿Y han visto la cantidad de veces que el poema dice la palabra "Si"? Solo escuchen esto -se aclaró la garganta para repetir otra parte del poema-: _"Así era la Emperatriz, sí, sí."_

Todos permanecieron en silencio de nuevo.

-"Sí, sí" -repitió Luna-. O, si lo pronuncias todo junto, "Sisi". El apodo de la Emperatriz.

-Brillante -dijo Hermione entonces, arqueando una ceja.

-¿De verdad? -Ron se quedó boquiabierto, mirando a su amiga-. ¿Luna tiene razón?

-No sé por qué la sorpresa -dijo Neville entonces, mirando a Ron-. ¿No fue Luna también la que sabía todo sobre las Reliquias de la Muerte, en su momento? Es una persona muy bien informada.

-Gracias -dijo la aludida, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Entonces el poema refiere a Sisi, una ex emperatriz de Austria -dijo Harry, reflexivo-. Pues allá habrá que ir, a Austria. El poema dice que la pepita de oro está en el lugar en que murió. Debemos ir a Austria y buscar ese lugar.

-Genial -dijo Luna-. Siempre quise conocer Austria. Será un placer seguir el rastro de la vida de Sisi. Y ganaremos otra pepita.

-Bueno, está todo dicho entonces -asintió Hermione-. A Austria entonces.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? -quiso saber Ron-. Es decir, no quiero pincharle el globo a nadie, ¿saben? Sé que están muy emocionados con esto de las pepitas, y las pistas, y todo eso… Pero tengo un hambre…

-Vayamos a buscar un lugar donde comer -dijo Harry-. Luego podemos buscar un hostel.

-Genial -asintió Ron.

Se pusieron todos en marcha, avanzando por el puente y charlando, animados.

Harry pensó, mientras caminaba con sus amigos por las calles de Praga, que era divertido aquello de viajar por todos lados, quedarse a dormir en hostels, tanto de magos como de muggles, y seguir las pistas de las pepitas de oro. Era divertido, y sin dudas una experiencia mucho más tranquila y relajada que la de las aventuras que habían tenido los diez años anteriores.

Sin embargo, no podía esconder el hecho de que había otra cosa que se había metido en sus vidas esos días, algo más aparte de las pepitas de oro.

Brujas seguiría dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y aquel grito que no tenía nada que ver con el Magic World Tour y que había despertado la señal de alarma en su mente no lo dejaría dormir bien.


	14. Salzkammergut

14\. Salzkammergut

Las montañas se hundían en el lago que brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Un conjunto de casitas conformaba un pequeño poblado en una ladera, sobre la superficie del agua. Los rayos del sol caían sobre el conjunto de casitas, montaña verde y agua azul, en una postal impresionante.

Junto a una antigua iglesia, había un callejón olvidado que escurría entre dos casas, y que parecía terminar en una pared lisa para los que pasaban por allí. Hasta hacía algunos años atrás, había permanecido cerrado y desapercibido para ojos muggle. Ahora, sin embargo, su secreto había salido a la luz, la pared estaba corrida hacia un lado, como si se tratara simplemente de una puerta, quedando allí extrañamente abierta; y tras el callejón se extendía una calle serpenteante que se ramificaba en otras, y estaba inundada de tiendas y casas de magos.

Allí, en la zona gastronómica de magos de Salzkammergut, en Austria, sentados a una mesa que apuntaba a la calle, y con una inclinación del terreno en la montaña que ofrecía una vista magnífica del lago, del resto de las casas muggle y de las montañas a lo lejos; allí estaban sentados Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jose, Luna y Neville esa tarde de septiembre.

-Qué rico está esto -dijo Luna, pinchando su tenedor en la carne del plato que le habían servido en aquel restaurante.

-Pensé que eras vegetariana -dijo Ron, mirando a su amiga.

-Jamás he dicho ser vegetariana, ¿por qué pensaste eso? -preguntó Luna, llevándose a la boca un bocado de carne.

-No lo sé -Ron se encogió de hombros-. No sé por qué tenía esa idea.

-Hermione sí lo es -dijo Harry, apuntando a su amiga, que tenía un plato con vegetales y legumbres-. Desde hace un tiempo, ¿verdad, Hermione?

-Sí, fue más o menos por la misma época en que empecé a cantar -dijo Hermione-. Creo que ahí fue cuando me hice vegetariana.

-¿De qué demonios hablan? -dijo Joselié entonces, frunciendo el ceño-. Si ha estado comiendo pollo el otro día, en lo de esa chica Gabrielle. ¿No lo recuerdan?

-A veces como carne, pero en general soy vegetariana -se excusó Hermione, de forma poco convincente.

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cabeza casi calva, donde ahora había unos cabellos de dos o tres centímetros de su color castaño natural.

-¿Tomabas drogas vegetarianas? -bromeó entonces Ron, conteniendo una risotada.

Pero solo Neville rio. Harry alzó la mirada hacia el chico y le dirigió una mirada desagradable. De pronto se preguntó qué le había encontrado de atractivo a Ron unas semanas atrás. No se parecía en nada a Negro, pensó en ese momento. Este era el mismo Ron de siempre insensible y que disfrutaba pelear a Hermione. No le atraía en absoluto.

Era tan confuso lo que ocurría en la cabeza de Harry, que la única forma de sobrellevarlo era tratar de ignorar sus emociones y concentrarse en vivir el momento. Había pasado en solo unas semanas de ser gay a ser hetero, de estar enamorado de Ron a parecerle desagradable…

-No digas idioteces, Ron -le dijo, serio. Al instante, Ron borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se quedó en silencio.

-Ya he superado lo de las drogas -comentó Hermione, sin afectarse para nada, comiendo con tranquilidad-. Todos hemos cambiado mucho el año pasado.

-Ya lo creo -dijo Luna-. Soy mucho más grande ahora, y siento que han cambiado mucho más ustedes en un año que yo en diez.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo -dijo Ron, llevándose un pedazo gigante de carne a la boca.

-Bueno, Harry y yo éramos del mismo universo -dijo Neville entonces-. El Universo cinco. ¿Recuerdas, Harry?

-Sí, claro -dijo él.

-¿Así que tú fuiste el que hizo que ya no fuera tan Machito? -dijo entonces Jose, sonriente.

-Oye, estás tomando confianza demasiado rápido -la reprendió Harry-. Aun no estás a ese nivel dentro de nuestro grupo. Debes ir más despacio.

-Es cierto -le dijo Luna-. A mí me tomó un año entero que me invitaran a participar de alguna de sus aventuras. Tú solo llevas unos meses y ya lo estás haciendo.

-A mí me tomó cinco años -dijo Neville-. Al principio solo me lanzaban petrificus totallus y se iban a la aventura ellos solos.

-Qué malvados -dijo Jose, negando con la cabeza.

-No fue tan así -se defendió Hermione-. Eso pasó una sola vez. Y solo teníamos once años.

-Jamás me valoraron -siguió Neville, medio en broma-. A pesar de que los salvé cientos de veces. Como en cuarto año, cuando le salvé el trasero a Harry en la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Eso no cuenta -dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza-. Había sido Moody el que te dio el libro ese que ayudó a Harry. Fue todo parte de su plan, no el tuyo.

-Pero en quinto año rompí la profecía que quería Voldemort, haciendo que no pudiera verla. ¿Se imaginan qué peligroso hubiera sido si hubiera caído en sus manos?

-Solo la rompiste por accidente, Neville -acotó Luna-. De hecho, fue bastante torpe de tu parte. No sabíamos que Dumbledore ya la había visto. Podría haber sido importante conservarla.

-Bueno, pero en sexto año fui el único junto a Luna en responder a las monedas del Ejército de Dumbledore -insistió él, sin darse por vencido-, para luchar en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía.

-Sí, eso es cierto -dijo Harry, defendiéndolo-. Neville ha luchado con valentía ese día y también en las batallas de quinto y séptimo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo estamos bromeando -dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué pena recordar todo eso -dijo Hermione, melancólica-. Pensar que aquella vez hemos luchado en la Torre de Astronomía entre magos y mortífagos, con valentía, defendiendo el colegio… Y luego, hace unos meses, Jean destrozó esa misma torre con solo una sacudida de varita en un segundo.

-Sí, mejor no recordar eso -dijo Harry, cabizbajo.

-Y luego, segundos después, destruyó todo el resto del colegio -completó Luna, amargamente-. Matando a ciento veintitrés alumnos que no habían llegado a aparecerse.

Todos hicieron un breve silencio, en conmemoración a aquello. Harry no pudo evitar sentir un retorcijón en el estómago producto del sentimiento de responsabilidad por aquello. Ese sentimiento, creía, de culpa por aquellos ciento veintitrés niños muertos, sumados a todas las muertes de Hogsmeade y todos los cientos de muertes en Noruega, era el responsable en gran parte de su cambio de comportamiento aquellos últimos meses, abandonando de una vez esa etapa de rebeldía y arrogancia y volviendo a su antiguo yo mucho más tranquilo y humilde.

Acompañados por el fantasma de esos devastadores hechos recientes, que a veces no eran tan recordados porque habían sido el precio para evitar la destrucción de cientos de universos completamente, pero que aún así no dejaba de ser un precio terrible; quedaron todos en silencio unos instantes en medio de esa charla de jueves por la tarde en ese restaurante de Austria.

Ahora ya se había hecho de noche, y seguían allí sentados, habiendo finalizado sus platos.

-¿Has encontrado alguna pista sobre en qué parte de Austria está la pepita de oro? -preguntó Ron a Hermione en un momento.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la única que investigue? -protestó ella.

-Pues es la costumbre, lo siento -dijo Ron-. Tú eres la inteligente.

-Luna sabía mucho más que yo de este tema.

-Es cierto. ¿Has encontrado algo, Luna?

-Hay que buscar el lugar en que murió, allí debe estar -dijo Luna-. O eso dice el poema. Y el lugar en que murió Sisi fue el lago de St. Wolfgang. No está lejos de aquí, creo.

-Son 44 minutos en auto, según Google -dijo Ron, mirando en su celular-. Deja que cambio la opción de transporte de auto, a escoba voladora… está recalculando el tiempo de viaje… Oh, mira. Son 8 minutos en escoba voladora. Genial, es aquí, cerca de este lugar, de Hallstatt.

-Podríamos ir ahora mismo -sugirió Harry.

-Siempre tan ansioso, Harry -Neville se recostó en su silla y puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza-. ¿Por qué el apuro? Esto no es como una de esas misiones importantes que has tenido en el pasado, Harry. Relájate. Es solo un torneo para disfrutar, para pasear y recorrer. No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte tanto.

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa a su amigo.

-Lo sé -dijo-. Mañana podemos ir, entonces.

Esa noche Harry estaba nuevamente mirando el techo de su dormitorio, intranquilo por algún motivo. Su cabeza iba y venía con las miles de cosas que pasaban por ella esos días.

Lo que le dijo Neville quedó dándole vueltas por un rato. Era curioso, porque eran esos mismos comentarios de su amigo los que lo habían hecho transformar su vida unos meses atrás. Neville diciéndole que se relajara, y su intenso deseo por dejar todo lo vivido atrás y empezar una nueva vida habían sido hechos fundamentales para su vida del año anterior, para su descubierta homosexualidad, su nueva personalidad… Todas esas características que ahora parecía estar perdiendo con el nuevo año.

¿De verdad era un viaje de descanso y placer?

Porque Harry no podía dejar de pensar que era simplemente como todos los años anteriores habían sido: Una nueva aventura, que traería una nueva amenaza, una nueva batalla, un nuevo misterio…

Cómo deseaba estar equivocado.

…

Al día siguiente, el grupo de amigos empacó sus cosas, hicieron check out en el hostel y se encaminaron afuera, a las radiantes y preciosas calles de ese pueblo, con el aire cálido del tardío verano en sus rostros. Montaron sus escobas y se alejaron de allí cruzando los brillantes lagos, pasando junto a las verdes montañas y las calles que serpenteaban entre el increíble paisaje de árboles y lagos.

El resto de ese día, estuvieron en el poblado de Wolfgang, que, como aprendieron, formaba parte del mismo distrito en el que habían estado el día anterior, Salzkammergut. El lago Hallstatt le había gustado ligeramente más a Harry, pero aún así el Wolfgangsee tenía una belleza que justificaba por demás el ir allí, más allá de que fuera el lugar donde murió la emperatriz.

-Aquí es donde Luigi Lucheni asesinó a la emperatriz -explicaba Luna, mientras andaban por un paseo en torno al lago, con flores y farolas que lo hacían tener un aspecto muy bello-. Se le acercó y fingió tropezarse con ella, y al hacerlo hundió un fino estilete en su corazón. De hecho, la misma emperatriz no notó nada extraño hasta momentos después, cuando empezó a desvanecerse en su barco.

-Qué terrible -se lamentó Hermione.

-Quizás se lo merecía -lanzó entonces Ron, y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de furia.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué diablos dices?

Jose rio, sin embargo, caminando tomada de la mano de Ron.

-Pues aquí debería estar la otra pepita, entonces -reflexionó Harry, mirando por encima de la baranda de la rambla hacia el agua, como esperando ver un nuevo destello de luz allí.

Estuvieron un buen rato paseando, dando vueltas, buscando, pero no hallaron nada. Finalmente se aburrieron y se fueron a comer hamburguesas a una tienda de comidas rápidas.

-Qué decepción -dijo Luna-. Creí que encontraríamos la otra pepita aquí.

-Quizás alguien más ya la encontró, así de casualidad como lo hizo Harry, sin tener una pista previa que lo oriente -opinó Neville-. ¿No aparece eso en la app?

-Sí, ya busco -dijo Ron, sacando su teléfono y empezando a mover los dedos sobre la pantalla-. A ver…

-O quizás está ahí, pero oculta -dijo Harry-. Tampoco puede ser siempre tan fácil encontrarlas, ¿verdad? La anterior la vi de casualidad. Pero saber en qué pueblo o ciudad se encuentra tampoco es garantía de encontrarla. Son objetos pequeños. Y si están perdidos o escondidos bajo el agua o en lugares así, igualmente no será fácil…

-Ya la han encontrado -anunció Ron entonces.

Todos pusieron cara de decepción.

-¿De veras? -dijo Jose.

-Sí, de veras -Ron dio vuelta su teléfono y le mostró la pantalla a los demás-. Aquí lo dice. La pepita de Austria ya fue encontrada. No dice dónde estaba. Pero es una sola pepita por país, y la de Austria ya se encontró.

-Oh, qué mal -dijo Hermione-. Era la única de la que teníamos alguna pista.

-Todo tu conocimiento sobre esa emperatriz, Luna, pensé que nos sería útil -dijo Neville-. Qué pena.

-La habrán encontrado de casualidad, como dijeron ustedes -Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, continuemos el viaje dejando eso de lado entonces -dijo Hermione-. Tampoco es nada grave. Como decían, esto no es una misión súper importante que cumplir, solo es un viaje de placer. Hay que disfrutarlo. No importa si no conseguimos esas pepitas de oro. ¿Dónde está la que tenemos, por cierto?

-Ah, ya no está aquí -dijo Neville, mirando su celular también-. No puedes esperar que andemos por todo el mundo con piedras de oro sólido, con lo pesadas que son y todo. Se envían por lechuza a los dirigentes del torneo, en Alemania, y queda registrado en la app cuántas encontramos.

-¿Los dirigentes están en Alemania? Pensé que esto era un torneo nuestro… -empezó Ron.

-No, ya nos dijeron que se hizo mundial -dijo Hermione-. Ahora la cede central es en Alemania.

-Oigan -dijo Neville-. Muy lindo todo, lo del torneo, lo de pasear por el mundo, lo de las pepitas, pero… -rebuscaba en su billetera, como si algo se le hubiera perdido-. Diablos, cuando decidí hacer el MWT no me di cuenta que necesitaría dinero para hacerlo. Creo que ya me quedé sin nada. Lo último se me fue en estas hamburguesas.

-¿En serio, Neville? -Luna se volvió hacia él-. Yo tampoco tenía mucho dinero, pero estoy administrándolo…

-Rayos -se quejó él-. Tendré que abandonar el torneo. Le escribiré a mi roommate para que me habilite un traslador.

-Claro que no, Neville -dijo Harry-. No te preocupes por eso. Nosotros te prestamos dinero.

-No, de ninguna manera…

-Ninguno de nosotros vino con mucho dinero -dijo Hermione entonces-. Sabemos que no nos alcanzará para muchos más días. Empezamos quedándonos en hostels y comiendo en restaurantes porque podíamos permitírnoslo, al principio. Pero tendremos que cambiar la modalidad del viaje a partir de cierto punto. O no vamos a durar un mes.

-Bien, tendremos que hacer algunos trabajos, tipo changas, también -dijo Jose entonces-. Puedo ayudarlos con eso.

-¿De verdad? -Ron se volvió hacia ella.

-Claro, soy empleada de un aeropuerto, conozco gente en todos los aeropuertos del mundo. No de forma directa, claro, más que nada los conozco por haberme mensajeado con ellos, por llamadas telefónicas y mails. Pero tengo varios contactos que pueden darnos una mano…

Dos días después, en el aeropuerto de Salzburgo, Ron estaba vestido con un mameluco de cuerpo entero azul brillante, un gorro del mismo color haciendo juego, y tenía una escoba enorme en la mano y un set de baldes y productos de limpieza junto a él.

-Me quiero morir -protestó, mientras Hermione le acomodaba el gorro.

-Te ves hermoso, querido -dijo Jose, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en los labios-. Ahora apúrate, que ese tipo suizo enorme y gordo que había entrado al cubículo tres ya se fue. ¡Y huele terrible!

Empezó a desternillarse de la risa, mientras Ron, de mala gana, empujaba el carro de limpieza hacia el interior del baño de hombres y se dirigía a ese cubículo para limpiar el inodoro.

-¡Oh, diablos! -se oyó a lo lejos el grito de Ron, horrorizado por su hallazgo allí. Todos empezaron a reír fuera del baño.

Ron no fue el único. Jose le consiguió a Neville un puesto cargando maletas en las bodegas de los aviones de ese mismo aeropuerto. Y a Harry un trabajo temporal también, en su caso vendiendo perfumes en el duty free.

-¿Por qué Harry tiene un trabajo con un lindo uniforme, hablando con la gente y mostrándoles ricos perfumes, y yo tengo que limpiar inodoros llenos de caca? -protestó Ron un día, a Jose.

-Lo siento, lindo, es lo que conseguí -le explicó ella-. Como Harry es famoso también entre los muggles, estaban más dispuestos a darle un trabajo de atención al público a él…

Ron estaba a punto de partir su escoba por la mitad de la ira.

Luego de una semana de esos empleos en el aeropuerto, durante la cual Hermione y Luna, que no consiguieron empleo, hacían tareas domésticas como cocinarle a los demás para ahorrar dinero en comida; finalmente consiguieron una base de dinero suficiente para aguantar más tiempo.

-Tendremos que administrar mejor el dinero -dijo Jose, cuando todos reunieron sus ganancias y las pusieron en un fondo en común, que sería administrado por la persona más responsable del grupo, es decir, Hermione-. A partir de ahora nada de hostels ni restaurantes.

-¿Y dónde dormimos? -preguntó Ron.

-Pues podríamos comprar carpas -sugirió ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -se quejó Ron de inmediato-. No volveré a viajar en carpa. No después de la última vez.

-La trae malos recuerdos -le explicó Harry a Jose-. Durante la búsqueda de los horcruxes, viajamos en carpa por todo el Reino Unido y pasamos muy malos momentos, sin saber si nuestros familiares estaban vivos o muertos, huyendo y escondiéndonos…

-Sí, pero eso no era lo peor -dijo Ron, explicándose-. Lo peor era la inmunda comida que nos hacía Hermione. Realmente, me quería morir.

-¡Vete a la mierda! -le espetó Hermione, furiosa-. Si no fueras tan machista, podrías darte cuenta de que un hombre tiene la misma capacidad para cocinar que una mujer, que no somos tus malditas sirvientas, y aprenderías a cocinarte tú mismo.

-No estoy segura de que sea la mejor idea -dijo Jose entonces-. Él está muy acostumbrado a los cuidados de su mamá. Pobrecito. No puede valerse solo.

-¡Oigan! -Ron fulminó a ambas con la mirada-. ¿Acaso tienen algún complot contra mí, ustedes dos? ¡Como si no fuera suficiente con una sola!

Jose rio. Al parecer todo se le hacía muy gracioso, sobre todo las exageradas necesidades de Ron que no toleraban la falta de comodidades.

-Es que eres tan mimado -dijo la chica en un tono cariñoso, como hablándole a un niño, mientras apretaba la mejilla de Ron. Este le quitó la mano, molesto.

-Déjame -le dijo, malhumorado.

-Bien, entonces la carpa queda descartada -dijo Neville, pensativo-. Pues no se me ocurren otras opciones a mí. No hay nada más barato que un hostel y distinto a una carpa.

-En verdad sí lo hay -dijo Luna entonces, y todos se volvieron hacia ella-. ¿No han oído de esta nueva app, Worldhosts? Es para intercambios de alojamiento. No se debe pagar nada. Una persona te aloja en su casa, en un sofá o una cama extra, y luego tú alojas en tu casa a alguien también. No hay dinero de por medio, solo intercambio entre viajeros.

-Genial, solo que no tenemos casa para alojar a nadie -dijo Harry-. A menos que le diga a Lily que se encargue ella de recibir a los huéspedes en mi casa de Inglaterra.

-No, no es necesario -explicó Luna-. No hay una obligación de hospedar a alguien. Podemos simplemente ir a casas de personas en los distintos puntos de nuestro viaje. Sin necesidad de que alojemos a alguien nosotros.

-¿No sería algo deshonesto? -preguntó Hermione-. Si se trata de intercambios…

-No, en verdad no pasa nada -Luna miraba su teléfono-. Nadie te obliga a alojar. Como te digo, es solo si quieres.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Pues genial -dijo Neville-. Tenemos el alojamiento solucionado, entonces. Solo hay que resolver el tema de la comida.

-Yo no seguiré cocinando -objetó Hermione-. Odio cocinar.

-Yo lo hago -dijo entonces alguien.

Por un momento, Harry tuvo que buscar con la mirada entre sus amigos, a ver quién había hablado. Es decir, había distinguido la voz, pero le resultaba increíble que fuera cierto…

Pero sí. Era cierto. Ron era quien había dicho aquello.

Al parecer, todos los demás se tomaron varios segundos en identificar al que habló, igual que Harry. Nadie daba crédito a sus oídos.

Jose empezó a reír de pronto, sin motivo alguno. Ron la ignoró.

-Les demostraré que puedo hacerlo perfectamente -dijo Ron, decidido-. Que no soy ningún machista y que no pienso que una mujer deba ser la que limpie y cocine. Ya les demostré que puedo limpiar perfectamente, durante mi tiempo sirviendo en el aeropuerto…

-Solo fue una semana -lo interrumpió Jose-. Y me dijeron que eras bastante malo, de hecho. Mi contacto dijo que no conseguías quitar las manchas de caca de los bordes de los inodoros. Siempre quedaban en las esquinas…

Harry no podía contener la risa ante los comentarios de Jose. A veces le resultaban geniales.

-Y ahora voy a aprender a cocinar -continuó Ron, ignorándola por completo-. Y seré el mejor.

Hermione lo miró con admiración y sorpresa.

-Pues bien -Neville aplaudió-. Entonces, si Ron puede cocinar con ingredientes baratos, o aprende a dominar la cocina mágica, que es muy barata por convocar los ingredientes directo de la naturaleza, será un ahorro de dinero enorme.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo -dijo Ron, asintiendo.

-Primero dijiste que serías el mejor, ahora dices que harás tu mejor esfuerzo -dijo Jose-. Luego dirás que no prometes nada, ¿verdad?

-Cállate -le espetó él.

-Bueno, es hora de dejar Austria -anunció Harry entonces. Afirmó su larguísima escoba alquilada bajo el brazo y su maleta con la otra mano. -¿A dónde ahora?

-Eso ya lo tenemos resuelto -dijo Hermione entonces-. Tengo unos pasajes low cost en avión a Roma.

-¡¿En avión?! -Ron abrió grandes los ojos-. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No volveré a subirme a una de esas cosas!

-Me los dejaron casi regalados -le dijo Jose-. Mi contacto. Ya los compramos. Lo siento, amor.

-¿Por qué? -dijo él, horrorizado-. ¿Por qué no vamos en escoba?

-De hecho, el alquiler de la escoba costó una fortuna y no nos dimos cuenta -Neville se acercó a Harry y le quitó la escoba de un tirón-. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Pero es carísimo. Voy ya mismo a devolverlas. Hay una tienda de esa empresa de alquiler de escobas aquí en el aeropuerto.

Harry se quedó con el brazo extendido ahí, atónito, ya sin su escoba.

-Adiós, Austria -dijo Luna, saludando al aire, como si hubiera alguien invisible allí-. Te extrañaremos.

Y, entonces, todos partieron lejos de allí, hacia un nuevo país y una nueva aventura.


	15. Salchichas

15\. Salchichas

Las semanas pasaron, y el viaje por Europa también. Luego de recorrer todo Italia, los seis amigos iniciaron una travesía por Europa del Este que los llevó a conocer lugares como Croacia, Bosnia y Herzegovina, Montenegro, Albania, y hasta Grecia. Para fines de octubre, emprendieron el camino hacia el Norte a través de Bulgaria y luego Rumanía.

Con su nuevo plan de abaratamiento de costos, el viaje podía transcurrir con una normalidad que casi no se sentía como estar viajando. Todos los días despertaban en la casa de algún desconocido que, por medio de la app que les había dicho Luna, los alojaba sin costo alguno. Luego Ron se encargaba de preparar la comida (las comidas de Ron eran bastante malas en un comienzo, pero con el tiempo empezaron a mejorar) y paseaban y recorrían los distintos lugares de cada país. Ya que estaban haciendo un viaje por el mundo, no podían perderse de la oportunidad única de conocer lugares dentro de cada país a los que quizás no volverían nunca más en sus vidas.

Durante su paso por Ucrania, por ejemplo, pudieron conocer impresionantes lugares de Kiev, como monumentos y monasterios antiguos; y también lugares como Leópolis, Odesa y Járkov. Semanas después, llegaron por tierra hacia Bielorrusia. Al igual que habían hecho antes, se hicieron amigos de un grupo de magos en un bar de Kiev, en una zona de magos, y ellos los llevaron en su camioneta modificada mediante magia y extendida por dentro hacia Minsk, capital de Bielorrusia.

Luego de una breve estadía en Moscú, conocieron Estonia, Letonia, Lituania, Polonia, y volaron hacia el Norte con unas escobas prestadas para recorrer los países nórdicos de Suecia y Noruega. A esa altura, ya habían coleccionado cinco pepitas de oro de diferentes países.

A mediados de noviembre, el grupo se encontró a sí mismo en una zona del sur de Finlandia, al este de Helsinki. El paisaje era de unas tierras desoladas pero bellas, con muchos cuerpos de agua interrumpidos por tierras en el límite con el Golfo de Finlandia.

-Dicen que por aquí está Durmstrang -comentó Ron a los demás, mientras les servía unas salchichas cocinadas por él mismo, y algo quemadas, en una larga mesa que habían convocado mediante magia en un claro de bosque en una zona llena de pinos amarillos y verdes, rodeada de agua. La casa de su último huésped, que quedaba en medio de la nada, en el campo, había quedado unos kilómetros atrás, y ellos habían emprendido rumbo hacia el Este andando. -Por supuesto que no puedes verlo, porque la construcción está escondida.

-Siempre creí que Durmstrang estaba en algún lugar nevado, con nieves eternas, frío y sombrío -dijo Harry, pensativo-. Este lugar, de hecho, es bastante bello.

-En invierno debe ser más parecido a como dices tú -le dijo Hermione-. De cualquier forma, la escuela en sí cumple con esas características. He leído que es, de hecho, muy parecida a la prisión de Azkaban. Estéticamente. Así que no creo que sea muy bonita.

Harry ató a la pata de una lechuza la pepita de oro de Finlandia, que había encontrado el día anterior semienterrada bajo una roca con forma de águila, tras seguir una pista que habían encontrado y llevaban rastreando desde Noruega, en unas altas montañas. La lechuza emprendió vuelo y se alejó por el cielo azul.

Mientras la lechuza se alejaba, la mente de Harry divagaba por diversos lugares.

-¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él y tomándolo de un brazo.

-Durmstrang fue la escuela donde estudió Luigi Lucheni, el anarquista italiano que mató a Sisi -Harry se volvió hacia Hermione-. Era mago. Lo encontré buscando por internet. Hay sitios web de magos ahora, y han digitalizado muchos libros de historia de familias de magos y estudiantes que pasaron por diversas escuelas de Europa.

Hermione se quedó pensativa también.

-¿Aun piensas en eso de Sisi? Yo ya me había olvidado. Esa pepita fue conseguida ya por otros participantes del torneo.

-No -dijo Harry, y sus otros amigos, que estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo las salchichas de Ron, giraron la cabeza hacia él-. Anoche, antes de dormir, estaba leyendo en mi celular y descubrí algo -anunció a los demás-. Resulta que Sisi jamás murió en el lago de St. Wolfgang, como creíamos.

-¿Ah no? -dijo Luna, volviéndose hacia él con la salchicha en la mano-. Yo creía que sí.

-Era una emperatriz de Austria, pero su muerte no fue en Austria -dijo Harry-. La asesinaron durante uno de sus viajes, aquellos que empezó a hacer luego de la muerte de su hijo. Estaba en el lago Lemán de Ginebra en ese momento, cuando el anarquista la mató.

Los demás se quedaron pensativos ante esa nueva información.

-Es decir que la pepita de Austria no tenía nada que ver con Sisi, la que encontraron -Neville sacó su teléfono y empezó a buscar algo en él-. Miren. Nadie encontró la pepita de Suiza aún.

-El lago Lemán es el mayor lago de Europa Occidental -dijo Hermione-. Está compartido entre Suiza y Francia.

-Pero la pepita de Francia ya fue encontrada -dijo Jose-. Estaba en París. ¿Recuerdan?

-Es decir que la de Sisi está del lado de Suiza, en Ginebra -dijo Harry-. Porque precisamente allí fue donde la mataron, de ese lado del lago.

-Podemos conseguir esa, entonces, aún nadie la halló -dijo Neville, que miraba su celular-. El único problema es que estamos en la otra punta de Europa en este momento.

-Yo aún me quedé con ganas de conocer España y Portugal -dijo Hermione-. Podríamos aprovechar el viaje, volver para ese lado, pasar por Suiza, y luego ir hacia allí.

-Yo quería seguir viaje hacia el Este -dijo Ron entonces-. Recorrer el vasto territorio de Rusia y luego ir hacia el Sur, hacia Oriente Medio, o China…

-¿Otra vez? -lo reprendió Hermione-. Ya estuviste en China, Ron. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese país?

-¡Porque sí! -protestó él-. Tú también estuviste allí conmigo.

-No lo recuerdo -ella se cruzó de brazos-. Creo que me confundes con alguien de otro universo.

-Pensé que el plan era seguir rumbo al Este hasta San Petersburgo -dijo Luna-. Yo quería conocer esa ciudad, y otras de Rusia también.

-Bien -Hermione tomó la palabra-. Podemos seguir hacia el Este, no hay ningún problema. Dejaríamos Europa atrás y continuaríamos el tour por Asia. No hay nada de malo en eso. O podríamos ir a Europa Occidental a visitar Suiza, España y Portugal, para juntar estas pepitas de las que tenemos una pista.

-Solo de una -acotó Ron.

-¿Y a dónde luego? -preguntó Jose-. No podemos atravesar distancias tan grandes por tierra. Y es muy caro hacerlo por aire.

-Podríamos tomar un traslador -dijo Harry.

-Los precios de los trasladores se fueron por las nubes también -dijo Ron-. El papelerío con los ministerios está apestado de impuestos carísimos en la mayoría de los países. No tenemos dinero.

-Podemos ir a África -sugirió Hermione-. Continuar viaje cruzando el estrecho de Gibraltar hacia Marruecos, y por África.

-La pepita de Rusia ya fue encontrada -dijo Neville, consultando aun su teléfono-. Así que ir allí sería simplemente para conocer.

-Da igual -Ron se encogió de hombros-. Ninguno de nosotros está haciendo este viaje por esas pepitas de oro, no seamos ridículos. Lo estamos haciendo por placer. ¿No es así? Para conocer, y todo eso.

-Es un viaje de redescubrimiento personal para mí -dijo Luna.

-De hecho, ese era el motivo por el que dijiste que tú mismo hiciste tu viaje por China el año pasado -le dijo Jose a Ron-. Un viaje de redescubrimiento personal, motivación…

-Exacto, por eso quiero recorrer Rusia -dijo Ron-. Porque no se trata de las pepitas esas. No es una competición.

-En cierta forma sí lo es, la recompensa en dinero es tentadora -dijo Neville-. Podría usarla para pagar el posgrado en herbología que quería hacer.

Hubo un breve silencio, durante el cual todos se miraron entre sí.

-Hagamos una votación -dijo Harry-. Aquellos que quieran continuar viaje hacia el Este y por Asia, recorriendo Rusia y luego hacia el Sur, a Oriente Medio, y luego China, alcen la mano ahora.

Ron, Jose y Luna alzaron la mano.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí.

-Yo voto por el plan de Hermione -dijo Neville-. Ir a buscar la pepita de Sisi, a Suiza, y luego a España, Portugal, y por el estrecho de Gibraltar hacia África.

-Yo también voto… por mi plan -dijo Hermione, alzando su mano.

-Bien, tú decides, Harry -dijo Neville entonces, mirando a Harry-. Si votas por Asia, entonces iremos allí. Si votas por Europa Occidental y luego África, será un empate. Y habrá que desempatar de alguna forma.

Todos los ojos quedaron puestos en Harry.

Harry se quedó pensativo, con su mente volando por el aire y hacia todos esos lugares de los que estaban hablando.

Mientras pensaba qué votar, Harry se llevó su salchicha a la boca y le dio un enorme mordisco.

…

_Nota de autor: ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Qué el grupo continúe el viaje hacia el Este, por Asia y recorriendo el enorme territorio de Rusia para luego ir hacia el Sur, a Oriente Medio y luego a China? (Opción 1) ¿O preferirías que se dirijan a Suiza, a buscar la pepita de oro de Sisi, y luego a España, Portugal y posteriormente a África? (Opción 2) Vota ya mismo en la sección de comentarios, y la historia continuará de acuerdo a la opción que sea más votada por los lectores._


	16. El Alquimista

Capítulo 16. El Alquimista

-La verdad, Ron tiene razón, el viaje no va de ganar el premio -dijo Harry, reflexivo-. Todos nosotros venimos de años duros, complicadísimos. Creo que este viaje se trata de otra cosa, siempre fue así. Se trata de conocer y, por más extraño que suene, de autodescubrirnos. Además, Ron ya ha estado en China y puede servirnos de guía, además de cocinero.

-Entonces votas por nuestro plan -dijo Ron, con satisfacción-. Seguiremos rumbo al Este.

-Pero… -dijo Harry, y todos lo miraron nuevamente-, la idea de Hermione no es tan mala, puesto que, si de verdad se hallan las pepitas, el premio puede ser muy útil...

-Tenemos varias ya -dijo Neville-. No somos el grupo con más pepitas, según la app, pero es un viaje largo y podríamos cambiar eso.

-No entiendo -dijo Luna-. ¿Por qué votas entonces, Harry?

-Da la impresión de que está votando por nuestra idea -dijo Ron, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-Peeeeeero -dijo Harry una vez más, y todos lo miraron exasperados. Ron ya parecía querer golpearlo. -Estamos en 2019… -siguió Harry, masticando su salchicha-. Y por más que sea el mundo mágico, sabemos que las cosas están medio jodidas en Oriente Medio…

-¿Me estás cargando? -dijo Jose-. ¡La otra opción es ir a África!

-…Por lo que voto por la idea de Hermione -finalizó Harry, sin prestarle atención.

Ron, Jose y Luna lo miraron con resentimiento.

-Bien, es un empate entonces -dijo Neville, con satisfacción.

-Lo importante es que nos mantengamos unidos -dijo Hermione-. Si vamos a separarnos por esto, entonces no tiene sentido.

-No, claro que no nos separaremos -dijo Neville-. Es lo mismo, si lo piensan, es el Magic World Tour. Tarde o temprano tenemos que recorrer todos estos lugares. Solo cambia el orden en que lo hagamos.

-Pero es un empate, no nos ganaron ustedes -dijo Ron, cruzado de brazos-. Aun hay que desempatar para que se decida.

-Y creo que podríamos diseñar un mecanismo interesante para el desempate -empezó a sugerir Luna, soñadoramente-. Quizás podemos hacer un torneo de juegos de varias características, que mezcle partidas de ajedrez mágico con adivinanzas, dígalo con mímica y partidas de snap explosivo, donde el mejor de tres partidas se bata a un duelo de varitas con el segundo mejor, y luego…

-Arroja una moneda, Neville -dijo Hermione, con expresión aburrida, y le pasó un sickle a su amigo.

-Cara es la idea de Ron, cruz la tuya -le dijo Neville, arrojando la moneda al aire-. Salió cruz. Quiere decir que haremos la idea de Hermione. Suiza, España, y luego África. Vamos allá.

Se pusieron todos en marcha, y dejaron a Luna allí, con cara de no comprender qué acababa de pasar.

Ese día siguieron rumbo hacia el Este, ya que aún no habían decidido cómo harían para llegar hasta Suiza sin gastar mucho dinero en transportes para un viaje medianamente largo como ese, desde Finlandia, casi en la frontera con Rusia, hasta allá. Finalmente pararon a dormir en la ciudad de Kotka, a 50 km de la frontera con Rusia. Allí, averiguaron en una taberna de magos, y les recomendaron que viajaran con un mago llamado Alfie, que tenía avionetas alteradas por magia con capacidad para muchos magos y altas velocidades.

-Puede llevarlos por un galleon hasta Suiza -les dijo el cantinero.

-Suena justo -Ron miró a los demás, que asintieron.

-Son demasiados -dijo entonces un viejo mago con larguísima barba y cabello canoso, saliendo de atrás del cantinero y observándolos con una pipa en su boca y expresión nerviosa-. No creo que quepan en la avioneta que tengo disponible ahora, incluso siendo extendida mediante magia. Máximo seis pasajeros, siete contándome a mí.

-Pues somos seis -Ron frunció el ceño.

El mago llamado Alfie entrecerró los ojos con mucha atención. Levantó un dedo torcido y arrugado y empezó a contarlos, uno por uno.

-Ah… -dijo, luego de contar-. Pues sí son seis… Bien, entonces sí caben -añadió con amargura y expresión de pocos amigos.

Unas horas después, estaban todos arriba de la avioneta destartalada de Alfie, que por momentos empezaba a caer en picada, sin potencia, a punto de estrellarse contra las montañas de Noruega. Todos empezaban a gritar y aullar con terror, abrazándose y sintiendo que morirían; y entonces el viejo Alfie empezaba a apretar todas las palancas y botones que tenía la nave hasta que esta corregía el vuelo y se alzaba otra vez, al parecer impulsada por nada más que magia, ya que cualquier tipo de motor que pudiera haber tenido la avioneta alguna vez lucía completamente fuera de funcionamiento y dañado de forma permanente.

Finalmente, luego de que Hermione se desmayara en una caída que sí pareció ser la que definitivamente marcara el final de las vidas de todos ellos, y tuvieran que reanimarla con un hechizo conjurado por Harry, llegaron a Suiza.

Neville bajó corriendo de la avioneta, pisó tierra firme, se sujetó el pecho y empezó a vomitar.

-Muchas gracias por traernos -le decía Harry al viejo, mientras se oían las arcadas de Neville lanzando toda la comida de los últimos dos días al suelo tras ellos.

El viejo hizo un chasquido con la lengua como toda respuesta y se llevó su pipa a los labios.

Todos se alejaron de la avioneta y del viejo, luego de despedirse, y empezaron a caminar pálidos por los campos verdes y desolados en que los había dejado, en medio de la nada misma, bajo un cielo cubierto de nubes grises y espesas.

-¿Dónde creen que estemos? -logró articular Hermione, que parecía enferma. Harry la ayudaba a caminar sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-Según Google Maps, estamos en Trogen, al noreste de Suiza -dijo Ron-. De hecho, nos dejó en la otra punta del país. No podíamos estar más lejos del largo en que murió Sisi que aquí. Es casi la frontera con Austria al este, y Alemania al norte. El lago es al suroeste, en Ginebra.

-Mejor así -dijo Hermione-. No hubiera aguantado diez minutos más de ese vuelo. Prefiero atravesar todo Suiza a pie.

Alrededor de ellos, el verde prado ondulaba en subidas y bajadas en la distancia, y apenas se divisaba alguna que otra casita entre medio de unos árboles en la distancia. Parecía aproximarse una tormenta.

-Luna, ¿buscas algún lugar donde quedarnos con worldhosts? -le dijo Harry, mientras andaban en medio del campo, sin rumbo-. Deberíamos comer algo y descansar. Ya ha sido mucho por hoy. Mañana podemos seguir viaje.

-Me quedé sin batería -dijo Luna, alzando su celular-. Lo siento, la avioneta no tenía puerto USB, y ya tenía poca antes del vuelo.

-Sí, yo también me quedé sin batería -dijo Neville.

-Y yo -dijo Jose.

-Sí, yo también -dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces tú, Ron -dijo Harry-. Tú estabas usando Google Maps recién.

-Sí, yo tengo algo de batería aún -dijo Ron.

-Genial.

-Lo que no tengo es señal ni internet -dijo el chico, mirando su celular de cerca-. El GPS estaba funcionando, pero sin internet.

-Somos magos -se quejó Harry-. ¿Los celulares de magos no funcionan sin internet?

-De hecho, no -dijo Jose-. Es nuestra tecnología muggle la que hace el 99% del trabajo. Los magos solo inventaron un par de apps para mejorar sus vidas, pero usando nuestras tecnologías.

-Enfrentémoslo, Jose tiene razón -dijo Hermione-. La tecnología de los magos quedó anclada en el Siglo XIX. Harán falta años y años para que se adapten a todos los avances muggle.

-Es decir, que si no tenemos internet, no tenemos forma de usar la app de worldhosts -dijo Harry-. Qué fastidio. ¿A dónde iremos a parar?

-A un kiosco, a comprar un chip de alguna compañía telefónica de este país, para volver a tener internet -dijo Jose.

Antes usaban roaming, pero el costo se había disparado y ya era imposible pagarlo. Por eso estaban utilizando más que nada wifi, y de vez en cuando compraban SIMs de empresas nacionales para tener internet móvil.

-¿Ves algún kiosco por aquí? -Harry miró a su alrededor-. Yo solo veo césped y campo.

Hermione se dejó caer al pie de un árbol y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-No me siento bien -confesó-. Creo que me enfermé.

-Yo también -dijo Neville.

Harry miró a Ron y Jose.

-Yo tengo medicamentos -Jose buscó en su bolso-. Tengo todo tipo de pastillas.

-Mejor un hechizo -sugirió Luna-. Yo lo hago.

-¡No! -chilló Hermione, alzando una mano hacia ella, con miedo.

-¿Estás segura? Me sé uno muy bueno para acabar las jaquecas.

-Sí, estoy segura. Muchas gracias, Luna.

-La medicina mágica es mucho mejor que la muggle, Jose, por más que la tecnología no lo sea -dijo Neville-. Lo mejor será que les preparé una poción con hierbas naturales.

Neville miró alrededor, a los árboles y plantas que había en torno a ellos.

-¡Ajá! -dijo, victorioso-. ¡Miren! Allí hay unos hongos que creo que puedo usar… Si solo consigo algo de abono de estiércol de augurey…

Neville se alejó de ellos, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia unos hongos que crecían en el suelo.

-¡Humus! -dijo apuntando a ellos. Algo salió de su varita en forma de spray, rociando sobre estos.

Un rato después, Neville regresó con un frasco llenó de un líquido blancuzco que no lucía muy atractivo. Él mismo se lo tomó primero, y luego se lo pasó a Hermione, que confió en él y lo bebió.

-Yo ya me siento mejor -confesó Neville, sonriente.

-Sí, creo que yo también -dijo ella-. Gracias, Neville.

-De nada -dijo, muy satisfecho.

-Ahora solo debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir -dijo Ron.

-No pasa nada, ya hemos dormido en toda clase de lugares estos meses -dijo Harry-. No habrá problemas…

En ese momento, un rayo enorme atravesó el cielo de los campos suizos de lado a lado, con un estruendo que hizo que Luna lanzara un chillido, y un aguacero cayó sobre ellos con una velocidad asombrosa.

-¡Impervius! -Hermione giró su varita en un amplio círculo en torno a todos ellos, y de pronto dejaron de sentir el agua, a pesar de que esta caía sobre ellos. Sin embargo, era como si fueran impermeables, y no se mojaban con ella.

-Mierda -se quejó Ron-. Tenía que llover. ¿Verdad?

-Vamos a aparecernos -dijo Harry.

Los demás lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué dices, Harry? -le gritó Neville, entre el agua-. ¡No podemos! ¡No se puede aparecer entre países! ¡Y para hacerlo dentro de un país, hay que tener una imagen muy clara del destino, o podríamos despartirnos!

-¡Confíen en mí! -Harry extendió su mano, y los demás se sujetaron entre sí formando una cadena, que finalizaba con la mano de Hermione sosteniendo la suya.

Harry miró a su amiga a los ojos entre medio del agua, asintió con la cabeza, para tranquilizarla, y entonces giró sobre sí mismo y todos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron de vuelta en un paisaje completamente distinto: Estaban adentro de un puente techado, de madera, con flores en los lados, y pinturas en el techo. El puente atravesaba un río, y se veía tras él una ciudad que se notaba hermosa y antigua.

Todos comprobaron que habían llegado allí en una pieza, y entonces miraron alrededor y vieron un montón de magos y muggles que sacaban fotografías junto a ellos.

-Junge Dame, sei vorsichtiger, wo es erscheint -le dijo a Luna un anciano que debía tener al menos setenta y cinco años. Al parecer Luna había chocado con él al aparecerse.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando confundidos, y de pronto Luna sonrió y dijo:

-Es tut mir leid, mein Freund hier brachte uns sehr grob.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡Luna! ¿Hablas alemán?

-Jamás dijiste nada -Ron se quedó boquiabierto-. Ni siquiera en Austria.

-No conversamos con mucha gente allí -se explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Me gustan mucho estas culturas, por eso sabía lo de Sisi.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Hermione.

-En Kapellbrücke -explicó Harry, satisfecho con su trabajo.

-Ahh… -Hermione se quedó pensativa unos instantes-. ¿Dónde?

-Es un puente muy turístico de la ciudad de Lucerna -dijo Harry-. Pude aparecernos aquí porque había visto una fotografía de este puente en mi celular hace unos días, cuando no me podía dormir y me puse a buscar lugares donde ir en Google. Me acordaba bien del lugar.

-Lucerna -repitió Jose-. Centro de Suiza. Hemos acortado bastante la distancia, en nuestro objetivo de cruzar el país. Genial.

-Y no llueve aquí -corroboró Ron, contento-. Eso me agrada.

-Busquemos algún bar donde ir a tomar algo así cargamos nuestros celulares y compramos tarjetas SIM en el camino -dijo Ron, estirándose, como si el haberse aparecido allí equivaliera a un largo viaje y acabara de salir de un vehículo estirando sus brazos y piernas-. Luego podemos usar worldhosts para ir a descansar.

-De acuerdo -se pusieron todos en marcha.

-Luna, tú pregúntale a alguna de estas personas donde podemos ir -dijo Ron, mientras caminaban por el puente-. A partir de ahora, eres nuestra traductora.

-Suiza tiene cuatro idiomas -explicó Hermione-. El alemán dejará de servirnos cuando lleguemos al oeste del país.

-Entonces, yo seré nuestra traductora -Jose le guiñó un ojo-. Porque allí hablan francés.

-Tu lengua, mi amor -le dijo Ron, sonriéndole.

-Esta es mi lengua -Jose le sacó la lengua al chico, en burla. Entonces, Ron se acercó a ella y se la succionó con los labios, rápidamente, mientras todos avanzaban por el puente. Hermione puso una expresión de asco tal que Harry casi rompe en carcajadas.

Más tarde, pudieron finalmente cambiar dinero mágico y se sentaron a beber un café en un bar de la parte mágica de la ciudad, mientras cargaban sus celulares. Harry y Neville fueron a buscar un lugar donde vendieran tarjetas SIM y regresaron con seis de ellas, una para cada uno, con planes de datos móviles suficientes para el resto del tiempo en ese país.

Se hizo de noche, y los seis caminaban por las calles del barrio mágico de Magischestadt, un lugar escondido a orillas del Río Reuss y cerca de Hirsch Park. La app los había mandado a una casa antigua de magos, donde los alojaría un mago llamado "El Alquimista", de acuerdo a su perfil de usuario, que no tenía foto.

-No estoy segura de ir aquí -dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaban a la casa-. Es obvio que no es el verdadero nombre del dueño de la casa. Es un apodo. Eso ya me causa mala espina.

-Lo sé -dijo Ron, moviendo el dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono-. Pero no pude encontrar nada más. Mandé solicitudes a otros usuarios, pero no la aceptó nadie aún. No tenemos opción.

-Si resulta ser un psicópata, tú nos salvas, Harry -dijo Neville, con expresión afeminada de miedo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Tú eres el héroe del grupo.

Llegaron, y golpearon la puerta. Harry también se sintió un poco nervioso, mientras esperaban a que el mago dueño de la casa abriera la puerta.

Y entonces, se oyeron pasos dentro. Poco después, la puerta se abrió con un enorme chirrido y Draco Malfoy apareció muy sonriente ante ellos.

-¡Hola, amigos! -saludó con alegría, extendiendo los brazos con una sonrisa de par en par.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, mirando hacia adelante sin poder creerlo.

-¿Malfoy? -dijo Ron, el único que pudo articular palabra-. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-También me alegro de verlos -dijo él, muy contento-. ¿Van a pasar, o qué?

Se miraron los seis entre sí. Finalmente, asintieron y entraron a la casa. Muy divertido, Malfoy cerró la puerta tras ellos y los condujo por un pasillo hacia una sala de estar, donde los invitó a sentarse. Era Malfoy, indudablemente, pero se veía muy diferente: Tenía profundas entradas, asomando una calvicie incipiente en su rubio cabello platinado, que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, y había muchas más arrugas en su cara de lo que recordaban.

-¡Qué grata sorpresa! -dijo, de una forma que parecía totalmente fingida. Malfoy jamás era tan alegre. Y mucho menos tan simpático con ellos. Pero se notaba que estaba exagerándolo totalmente. -No podía creerlo cuando solicitaron alojarse en mi casa, por la app. Pero dije, ¿por qué no? La vida siempre parece querer unirnos de una forma u otra, ¿no lo creen? Así que dije, claro que pueden alojarse en mi casa.

-Sí, eso parece -Harry frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Dejen que les sirvamos algo de comer. Deben tener hambre. -Malfoy ignoraba completamente la pregunta que le habían hecho. -¡Tymicus! -aplaudió dos veces con fuerza, como llamando a algún sirviente suyo. Y entonces, se oyeron pasos apresurados y un elfo llegó corriendo a la sala, tropezándose con todo a su paso y arrojando un jarrón al suelo mientras trataba de llegar junto a su amo. Malfoy cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se oyó el estruendo y miró al elfo con reproche.

-Lo si- Lo siento, amo Malfoy -dijo el elfo apresuradamente, tartamudeando y muy nervioso. Era un elfo pequeñito y harapiento y se puso enseguida a juntar los trozos de jarrón, torpemente. Hermione miraba cruzada de brazos y con expresión muy sombría.

-Prepáranos algo de comer, Tymicus -dijo Malfoy. Entonces miró a sus invitados y la amplia sonrisa volvió a formarse en su rostro.

-No quiero que me prepares nada a mí, Tymicus -le dijo Hermione al elfo, en tono frío-. Si es por mí, considérate un elfo libre y no le sirvas más a ningún amo.

-¡Qué locuras dice la bruja! -chilló el elfo, y salió corriendo disparado lejos de allí, tropezándose con el jarrón que acababa de reparar y arrojándolo al suelo de vuelta.

-Qué alegría verlos -repitió Malfoy, sin que se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro-. Siguen tal como los recuerdo.

-Igual tú -dijo Hermione fríamente, aun mirando al lugar por el que se había ido el elfo.

-Estás un poquito más entrado en edad, ¿verdad? -preguntó Luna, entornando los ojos.

-Tengo cuarenta y cinco -dijo él, exhibiendo sus perfectos dientes blancos, orgulloso de su edad.

-¿Cuarenta y cinco? -exclamó Harry, estupefacto.

-El tono de sorpresa me indica que me veo más joven -Malfoy le guiñó un ojo-. Así que gracias, Potter. Ahora que soy mucho más grande que tú, finalmente tendrás que respetarme.

-Pues no pareces haber madurado mucho, para ser honesto -dijo Ron en tono de burla, examinándolo como si buscara algo de madurez en él.

-Siempre tan amistosos -bromeó Malfoy, y sonrió aun más-. Bien, ¡cuéntenme! ¿Qué los trae por Suiza?

-El Magic World Tour -dijo Harry-. ¿A ti también?

-¡Ah, ese torneo! ¡Claro! -Malfoy dio un aplauso en el aire y rio, al parecer encontrando aquello de lo más divertido. Su elfo regresó al salón corriendo, tropezó con la pata de una mesita y salió despedido por los aires, cayendo sobre una alfombra que había en medio de la sala. -¡Solo aplaudí una vez, elfo tonto! -lo reprendió Malfoy-. ¡Se supone que solo vengas si aplaudo dos veces! ¿Tan difícil es de entenderlo? ¡Dos aplausos, no uno!

-Cierra el pico y deja en paz a ese elfo -dijo Hermione, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada-. No puedo creer que tengas cuarenta y cinco años y seas igual de imbécil que siempre -la joven ya no pudo contenerse.

Como toda respuesta, Malfoy lanzó otra carcajada.

-Vámonos de aquí -Ron se puso de pie y le indicó con la cabeza a Jose que hiciera lo mismo-. Métete esa comida en el culo, Malfoy.

-¡Wow! -el hombre se puso de pie también, riendo-. ¡Qué lenguaje, Ron! Para que tú, justamente tú -lo señaló con un dedo-, rechace una deliciosa cena, ¡debes estar muy furioso!

Harry se puso de pie también, dispuesto a retirarse de allí.

-¡Esperen, esperen! -los detuvo Malfoy, haciéndoles gestos con ambos brazos-. Vamos, solo estoy bromeando. Pensé que nos llevábamos de esa forma. ¿No es así?

-No, en verdad creo que no nos llevamos de ninguna forma -le espetó Harry-. Simplemente no nos llevamos. A menos que me digas que en tu universo éramos grandes amigos.

-No, no realmente -dijo él, frunciendo el ceño-. Nos odiábamos. Pero Dumbledore se apareció en mi casa para decirme que tenía una fuerza del bien dentro mío y debía ir a pelear contra la malvada Hermione que se volvió loca, así que, si lo hizo, debe ser porque soy una buena persona.

-Quizás, muy en el fondo -dijo Hermione.

-Demasiado al fondo -Ron negó con la cabeza-. Tan al fondo que Dumbledore habrá tenido que buscar con una lupa mágica conjurada por la Varita de Saúco para encontrar algo. Dudo que se viera de otra forma.

-Ja-ja-ja -dijo Malfoy, sin reír en absoluto, y aplaudió nuevamente, como celebrando el chiste.

-Oh, no, el pobre elfo regresará -suspiró Hermione-. Te juro que si vuelves a levantarle la voz…

-Oigan, oigan, no se pongan tan a la defensiva -Malfoy se cruzó de brazos-. El elfo, aunque no lo crean, lo tengo porque fue un regalo de una persona muy especial para mí. No se trata de una cuestión de servidumbre.

-Te lo habrá regalado tu padre, para que lo maltrates a tu antojo -dijo Ron, continuando la pelea.

-Mi padre ha muerto -dijo Malfoy entonces, y se puso serio por primera vez.

A continuación, todos los demás quedaron en silencio, también serios.

-Bien, de acuerdo -Harry se encogió de hombros, quizás cambiando de idea solo por ese último comentario, que puso algo de humanidad en el rostro de su antiguo enemigo-. Quizás podemos quedarnos a comer. ¿Ustedes quieren, chicos?

Neville se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, amigo -Malfoy le tendió una mano a Neville, que dudó antes de estrechársela, con desconfianza-. Me encanta que ahora seas gay, como Harry. De verdad. Soy todo a favor de este tipo de cosas progresistas. Hasta estoy pensando en teñirme el pelo de azul, como tenía Hermione.

Neville se dio una palmada en la frente.

Un rato después, estaban sentados a una larga y lujosa mesa en la enorme casa de Malfoy, que parecía muy costosa y estaba llena de adornos y muebles de apariencia costosa. Sin embargo, tenía toda la pinta de que vivía solo allí.

-¿A qué te dedicas? -le preguntó Hermione-. En la app te haces llamar El Alquimista.

-Soy alquimista -explicó él, sencillamente.

-Ah -musitó Ron-. Eso tiene sentido. Qué historia tan interesante, te felicito.

Malfoy detectó el tono de ironía de Ron, pero lo ignoró y continuó hablando:

-Es una profesión fascinante. Es la que me trajo a Suiza, de hecho. En esta ciudad, en particular, hay una tradición bastante antigua de magos alquimistas. He aprendido mucho viviendo aquí estos años.

-¿Estos años? -preguntó Neville-. Pensé que habías llegado a este universo hace unos meses, cuando te trajo Dumbledore.

-Ah, eso fue solo un trámite -Malfoy se encogió de hombros-. El dominio de la alquimia abre tu mente, filosófica y espiritualmente. Así que, cuando Dumbledore me trajo aquí, no he tenido ningún tipo de problemas en adaptarme al cambio.

Harry lo escuchaba con atención, con los ojos entrecerrados. Él sí que estaba teniendo muchos problemas para adaptarse al cambio, y no sabía si el relato de Malfoy era creíble o solo otra de sus mentiras.

-Yo ya vivía en Suiza, hacía muchos años, en esta casa, que compré con el dinero que me heredó mi padre antes de que él y mamá murieran en un accidente automovilístico.

-¿Qué dices? -lanzó Ron-. ¿De verdad?

-¿Eso puede pasarle a los magos? -preguntó Jose.

-Es increíble cómo la gente, en especial los muggles, piensa que los magos somos inmortales a los accidentes muggle -dijo él-. Mamá y papá estaban en una ciudad muggle cuando chocaron con su auto extendido mediante magia. El chofer que los llevaba, que trabajaba para el Ministerio de Inglaterra, no vio al camión que venía de frente. Los tres quedaron gravemente heridos, y como no había ningún mago cerca que los curara con algún hechizo en el momento, en pocos segundos los tres perdieron la vida. Luego de eso no puedes hacer nada.

-Lo siento -le dijo Harry, cabizbajo.

-No hace falta que lo sientas, Potter -dijo él, en un tono que llenó a Harry de ira.

-Pero eso fue en el otro universo, del que vienes -dijo Hermione, ceñuda-. ¿Aquí están vivos?

-Aquí pasó igual -explicó él-. Cuando yo tenía veintiséis. En ambos universos fue igual.

-Qué curioso -dijo Luna.

-No sé que tiene de curioso -dijo él-. La realidad es prácticamente la misma en todos los universos. Las diferencias realmente son ínfimas. Lo curioso es, de hecho, que sean tan parecidos, y que no haya planteas y criaturas totalmente distintas en cada universo. La cuestión es que, cuando Dumbledore me trajo aquí, descubrí que el Draco de este universo murió durante la batalla. Y también tenía esta misma casa, en esta ciudad, y también era alquimista. Así que simplemente vine aquí, y continué su vida. De hecho, nadie notó la diferencia. Fingí ser el mismo Draco con los vecinos, y jamás sospecharon de nada hasta que les revelé la verdad unas semanas después. La vieja de acá al lado no podía creerlo.

El elfo apareció en ese momento cargado hasta por encima de la cabeza con platos humeantes llenos de comida. Hermione saltó de su asiento para ayudarlo.

-¿Y ustedes están haciendo el tour mágico ese, entonces?

-Sí, el Magic World Tour -dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo viene hasta ahora?

-Maravilloso -dijo Ron rápidamente. Malfoy rio, al darse cuenta del apuro de Ron por pretender que sus vidas eran mucho mejores que la de él.

-Siempre igual, Weasley -dijo, en tono de burla-. Aunque no tengas un knut y te arrastres por las calles buscando sickles, seguirás fingiendo ser superior.

-Ahora sí te rompo la cara -Ron se puso de pie y arremetió contra él, pero Harry tomó a su amigo de un brazo para detenerlo.

-Oye, tranquilo -le dijo Malfoy-. Solo estoy bromeando.

-Tus bromas me han cansado ya -le espetó Ron-. Vámonos a dormir a otro lado, chicos. No necesitamos de este idiota.

-Vamos, no sean tan sensibles -dijo Malfoy.

-¿Y vives solo? -le preguntó Neville, llevándose el puré de papas a la boca.

-Sí, vivo solo -dijo él.

-¿Nada de Astoria en este universo, entonces? -preguntó Harry.

-¿Astoria? ¿Nuestra compañera de escuela? No, estoy solo. La alquimia exige una dedicación completa. Las relaciones y vínculos íntimos solo te distraen.

-¿Estás buscando una nueva piedra filosofal, o algo así? -le preguntó Luna.

-No, claro que no -dijo él-. Haría falta un alquimista verdaderamente extraordinario y único para algo así. Quiero decir, no es que yo no lo sea, pero se imaginan que, si fuera suficiente con ser un gran mago como yo, entonces habría varias piedras filosofales en el mundo. No, yo me dedico más que nada a la transformación del plomo y la materia.

-O sea que vendes oro que fabricas tú mismo, probablemente en el mercado negro -dijo Ron rápidamente-. Claro, tanto lujo tenía que explicarse de alguna forma -señaló a las paredes, que tenían detalles dorados que brillaban como oro.

Malfoy lanzó una carcajada.

-La envidia Weasley, patético -musitó-. Te dije que heredé la fortuna de mis padres. Me encantaría decir que hice todo esto yo mismo -señaló alrededor-, pero no. Aún así me va bastante bien, debo decir. La alquimia tiene buenas recompensas.

-Bien, espero que tengas una buena cama, ya que según la app nos vas a hospedar en habitaciones amplias con camas para todos -dijo Ron, consultando su teléfono.

Malfoy rio de nuevo. Todo le causaba mucha gracia.

-Claro. Por supuesto.

-Estoy agotada -Hermione se puso de pie-. ¿Por dónde es la habitación?

Malfoy se limpió rápidamente con una servilleta y se puso de pie.

-De acuerdo. Vengan, por aquí. ¡Tymicus, limpia la mesa! -gritó, mientras los conducía escaleras arriba.

Hermione y Harry compartieron una mirada de disgusto hacia el hombre.

Cuando finalmente pudieron llegar a la habitación que Malfoy había preparado (o, más realísticamente, que Tymicus habría preparado) para ellos, vieron que la había armado con tres camas marineras una junto a la otra, para que los seis tuvieran lugar allí juntos.

Luego de despedirse de su molesto anfitrión, los seis se pusieron pijamas y se lavaron los dientes en un baño anexo al cuarto. Luego se recostaron y se desearon buenas noches entre sí antes de cerrar los ojos y prepararse para dormir.

Harry cerró los ojos. Estaba en una de las camas de abajo esa noche. A su izquierda dormía Ron, y a su derecha Hermione. Sobre él estaba Jose, en la cama de arriba.

-Oigan, ¿qué es ese olor? -dijo Neville de pronto-. ¡Ron! ¡¿Acaso te echaste un gas?!

-¡Claro que no! -dijo él, en un tono de voz tan exagerado que a Harry no le quedó duda alguna de que sí había sido él.

-¡Diablos! -protestó Hermione-. ¡Qué asco, Ron!

-¡Qué no fui yo! -insistió él, furioso-. Seguro que fue Luna.

-No, esta vez no fui yo -se defendió ella, desde la cama sobre la del chico-. Creo que ayer sí tenía muchos gases, pero ya se me pasó.

Cuando la conversación sobre los gases de Ron terminó, todos se fueron durmiendo uno a uno. Estaban realmente agotados después del largo viaje.

Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a sumirse en un sueño profundo e intranquilo. En él, iban todos en aquella avioneta destartalada, pero en su sueño todos empezaban a caer por los costados de ella, sin varita ni escoba, y caían más y más profundo hacia un mar escandinavo que fluía debajo…

El sueño cambió, y ahora Harry estaba nadando en un mar lleno de peces con la cara de Malfoy. Estos nadaban hacia él de pronto, todos juntos, y empezaban a picotearlo. De pronto tenían dientes enormes, como pirañas, y se le lanzaban todos encima…

El sueño cambió otra vez. Ahora Harry estaba sentado en un aula de Hogwarts y el profesor Snape estaba dando una clase. En el pizarrón, se podía ver que había una inscripción que decía "POTTER APESTA", y Snape la señalaba con la varita una y otra vez mientras explicaba algo a la clase, con su expresión parsimoniosa y antipática de siempre…

Harry entreabrió los ojos. Todavía estaba dormido, pero en medio de sus sueños entreabrió los ojos y su mirada se posó en la punta opuesta de la habitación.

Podía darse cuenta de que las tres camas marineras estaban allí. Él estaba en la del medio. No era un sueño. Estaba realmente viendo la oscura y lúgubre habitación en la que los seis dormían.

Había alguien más allí.

Alguien caminaba por un costado, una figura oscura y encorvada. Tenía cabello largo que caía por sobre su cara. Pero era toda negra. No podía distinguirse.

Todos los bellos de Harry se erizaron a la vez. Sintió un terror que no había experimentado en muchísimo tiempo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda.

La cabeza de la figura negra giró lentamente, hacia él. Incluso sin poder ver nada de su rostro, y estando todo borroso por estar Harry muy, muy dormido, supo que la figura le sonreía.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, convenciéndose mentalmente de que eso era un sueño.

Tenía que serlo.

Y, entonces, abrió los ojos de par en par, esta vez despierto sin lugar a dudas.

Porque un aullido de terror había acuchillado la noche y resonado a kilómetros de distancia de aquella casa.

Un alarido de terror que provenía de una de las camas encima de Harry.


	17. Ginebra, CH Barcelona, ES

Capítulo 17. Ginebra, CH / Barcelona, ES

Hubo un revuelo durante el cual los ocupantes de las cinco camas se incorporaron, arrojaron sus sábanas a un lado y buscaron sus varitas en la oscuridad, dispuestos a pelear. Los años de batallas y guerras mágicas los habían endurecido al punto que, por más que estuvieran profundamente dormidos, todos saltaron como resortes a la vez listos para pelear. Tardaron unos segundos en comprender que nada malo pasaba. No había ningún mago oscuro allí. No había enemigo al que disparar ningún hechizo. Pero todos estaban seguros de haber oído los gritos de terror. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

La cama de Neville estaba vacía y no había rastros de él.

Al día siguiente, un sol atroz cayó sobre los rostros de todos ellos. Estaban en la sala de estar de la enorme casa de Malfoy, y había un agente del Ministerio de la Magia de Suiza allí, que sabía inglés.

-¿A qué hora piensan que sucedió? -les preguntó el hombre, un mago canoso con bigote blanco muy amable, con mucho tacto para hablar.

-Habrá sido cerca de las tres de la mañana -dijo Luna.

-O dos -dijo Jose-. Dos y media.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y tomó unas notas en su cuaderno mientras se apartaba del grupo y se iba caminando escaleras arriba para hacer otra inspección de la casa.

Draco estaba frente a ellos con una frazada por los hombros y una taza de café sostenida con ambas manos, humeante, a la que miraba con el rostro pálido y de apariencia enfermo, su cabello rubio todo despeinado en vez de prolijamente peinado hacia atrás como era usual.

-¿Por qué demonios luces así de afectado? -le lanzó Ron entonces, enojado-. Ni siquiera te cae bien Neville. ¿Crees que no nos damos cuenta del teatro que haces?

-No sé de qué hablas -dijo él, con voz ronca y distante, la mirada perdida-. Estoy muy afectado. No puedo creer que un invitado haya desaparecido en mi propia casa, sin dejar ningún rastro.

Ron chasqueó la lengua y miró para otro lado. Se notaba que no le creía una palabra.

-Si quisiera hacerle algo malo a Neville, no lo habría hecho tan evidente -dijo Malfoy, adivinando sus pensamientos-. En mi propia casa. ¿No lo crees? De cualquier forma, no tengo ningún interés en hacerle daño ni a Neville ni a ninguno de ustedes. O no los habría invitado a mi casa en primer lugar.

-A menos que nos invitaras justamente para hacerlo -le dijo Ron, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó la taza a los labios, dándose por vencido.

-Vi una figura en el cuarto -dijo Harry entonces, de forma lenta y sombría-. Pensé que era un sueño, o no. No estaba seguro. No se parecía en nada a Malfoy. Era una especie de criatura de cabello largo, encorvada…

Todos lo miraron con mucha atención.

-¿Nadie más lo vio?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Díselo al mago del Ministerio, Harry -lo instó Hermione, preocupada-. Es información muy importante.

Todos hicieron un silencio marcado por la seriedad que ameritaba la situación. Las horas pasaron de forma lenta y extraña, en medio de aquello tan extraño que había sucedido. La investigación, incluso con el relato de Harry sobre aquella figura que vio, quedó en suspenso ya que no había, por lo que les dijeron, ninguna pista que indicara a dónde había ido a parar Neville. No había rastros de que lo hubieran llevado a otro sitio, ni de forma muggle ni de forma mágica. No había residuos de polvos mágicos en el aire, nada. Los aurores suizos al parecer quedaron desconcertados, sin pistas.

Y no volvieron a ver a Neville.

-No sé qué hacer -confesó Harry, más tarde, cuando el mago se retiró y los seis quedaron sentados a la mesa del comedor de Malfoy, habiendo comido un delicioso almuerzo preparado por Tymicus-. ¿Deberíamos abandonar el torneo?

-Quizás, pero no veo el punto en volver a Inglaterra -dijo Hermione-. Deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Buscar a Neville.

-No hay qué hacer para buscar a Neville -dijo Malfoy-. No hay pistas. ¿Dónde buscar?

-Pareces querer enterrar el asunto demasiado rápido -dijo Ron, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-¿Cómo hago que te entre en la cabeza, Weasley? -dijo él, poniéndose serio-. ¡No tengo motivos para hacerle nada a Neville!

-Sigamos con el torneo -dijo Luna-. Los aurores buscarán a Neville. Ellos nos harán saber si se sabe algo.

-¿Así como así? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Continuar como si nada?

-No, no como si nada -acotó Jose-. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Luna. ¿De qué servirá que nos quedemos aquí? No sabemos qué pasó, no tenemos ni una pista. No podemos hacer nada aquí. Si surge algo, si Neville aparece en algún sitio o se sabe algo, los aurores nos lo harán saber.

Hicieron una breve pausa, tras la cual Hermione asintió.

-De acuerdo -dijo, no del todo convencida-. Continuemos el torneo.

-Hablando de eso -Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y sonrió de forma nerviosa-. Esto es un tanto embarazoso, no sé como decirlo, pero quería preguntarles…

-Quieres venir al torneo con nosotros, ¿verdad? -le dijo Harry, mirándolo cruzado de brazos.

-Ni lo sueñes -le espetó Ron.

-Pues, estoy de vacaciones en este momento -Malfoy se encogió de hombros-. Por unos meses, no estaré trabajando…

-Ni de broma -siguió Ron.

-Y seguramente no tienes amigos, y cuando viste que enviamos una solicitud para quedarnos en tu casa pensaste que era una buena oportunidad de unirte a un grupo de magos conocidos para no estar tan solo, ¿verdad? -dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan así, pero más o menos, sí -dijo él, nervioso.

-No va a pasar -dijo Ron.

-Debes prometer que liberarás a Tymicus -dijo Hermione, seria.

-¿De verdad me harán negociar eso para unirme? Qué bajo -Malfoy negó con la cabeza-. No puedo, Hermione. Tymicus fue un regalo muy especial…

-Es un ser vivo, no un objeto para regalar -protestó ella.

-Pero le diré que cuide la casa y que disfrute, que se maneje libremente…

-Ya es algo -dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione.

-No entiendo de qué hablan aquí -Ron miró a sus compañeros de viaje-. Por un momento, me da la imposible sensación de que de verdad consideran que se una a nosotros.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hermione, ignorando a Ron-. Ordénale al pobre elfo que viva contento y feliz en tu ausencia, que no tiene obligación de limpiar ni mantener la casa ni nada así, y te dejaremos unirte al grupo.

-¿Qué? -dijo Ron, atónito.

-Gracias, en verdad quería unirme al torneo cuando empezó, pero jamás me inscribí -dijo él-. Ahora que ya empezó, no hay forma de inscribirse si no es uniéndose a un grupo que ya esté formado…

-Vamos, Malfoy, sabemos que solo quieres venir para tener amigos otra vez -dijo Luna, sonriente-. Está bien. No tiene que darte vergüenza. Todos queremos tener amigos.

-Que alguien me lance un avada kedavra, por favor -dijo Ron.

-Bien, ¿cuál es la próxima parada? -preguntó Malfoy, entusiasmado, haciendo una serie de movimientos con su varita que empacaron todas sus cosas en una maleta en solo un segundo, listo para el viaje.

-Vamos a Ginebra, a buscar una pepita de oro -dijo Jose-. Pero no tenemos una imagen clara del lugar como para aparecernos allí.

-Yo sí -dijo él-. He estado allí varias veces. ¿En qué parte de Ginebra está?

-No lo sabemos -dijo Harry-. Algún lugar a orillas del Lago Leman. No sabemos dónde exactamente. Podría ser en cualquier lado, es un lago enorme…

-Sí lo es, pero estamos de suerte -dijo él, sonriente-. Porque la parte del lago que corresponde a Ginebra, geográficamente, es muy pequeña. Son solo unas cuantas cuadras. Podemos recorrer toda la orilla de punta a punta en solo una hora caminando.

-Que alguien me rompa una pierna, por favor -protestó Ron.

-Tomen mi mano -Malfoy extendió una mano, y Jose se la tomó. Formaron una cadena, a la que Ron se agregó a regañadientes.

Malfoy giró en el lugar, y todos desaparecieron.

El mismo sol radiante los recibió destellando en las cristalinas aguas del Lago Lemán, que estaba enmarcado por una ciudad y de donde salía una fuente en forma de chorro de agua que tenía 145 metros de altura.

-Impresionante -exclamó Luna, observando el chorro.

Aunque la mayoría tenían un humor apagado por lo sucedido con Neville, y no se recuperarían rápidamente, Harry pensó que era un lugar muy bello para estar. Esa tarde, luego de comer y asentarse en un hotel financiado por Malfoy (insistió en pagarles a todos un hotel bastante lujoso esa noche como "regalo" por unirse al viaje), hicieron una caminata alrededor del lago que disfrutaron bastante, a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, no encontraron ninguna pepita de oro. Harry y Malfoy la buscaron en las aguas, Ron bajo los bancos que apuntaban al lago en la rambla de cemento que bordeaba las orillas del lago, Hermione buscó con unos binoculares mágicos que se había comprado en Europa del Este por si veía algún destello dorado en la distancia, Jose revisó entre los arbustos y Luna se desinteresó completamente por las pepitas de oro y de pronto la vieron buscando en el lago Plimpys de agua dulce.

Esa noche, no habiendo tenido éxito con la pepita de oro, los seis estaban en el hotel disfrutando de un muy confortable jacuzzi, los seis sentados contra las paredes circulares del mismo sintiendo los chorros de agua caliente en la espalda. Pero con la desaparición de Neville sumada al fracaso por encontrar la pepita de oro, los humores no estaban como para disfrutar tanto de aquello.

-Según la app, la pepita de Suiza aún no fue encontrada -dijo Ron, consultando su teléfono-. Significa que está ahí, en alguna parte. Aunque no la hayamos encontrado.

-Y tiene que estar en este lago, porque nuestra pista decía eso -reflexionó Hermione.

-¿Alguien tuvo noticias de Neville? -preguntó Harry, cortando la conversación con un cuchillo, serio.

Todos hicieron silencio, algunos negaron con la cabeza. Los aurores no se habían comunicado con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban por marcharse de allí, convencidos de que no podrían encontrar la dichosa pepita. Pero, a último momento, Malfoy tuvo una iluminación:

-Deberíamos buscar en el chorro -dijo, mientras miraban la hermosa vista del lago por última vez.

Acto seguido, Malfoy sacó una escoba voladora de su bolso, que parecía estar extendido mediante magia por dentro, surcó los aires volando sobre decenas de cabezas de muggles que lo observaban y señalaban, y llegó a la fuente del altísimo chorro de agua. Se bajó de su escoba, empezó a buscar por los alrededores, y de pronto oyeron desde la distancia un grito de triunfo.

Harry no podía creerlo cuando vio que Malfoy regresaba a ellos volando con el puño en alto y algo dorado brillando dentro…

-¡Genial! -dijo Luna, entusiasmada-. ¡Busca la pista en el interior!

Malfoy, satisfecho con su descubrimiento, buscó en los poros de la pepita dorada, muy similar a las anteriores que habían encontrado, hasta que dio con un pergamino enrollado en el interior.

-Bien, leeré lo que dice -dijo el hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, sonriente. Pero entonces, mientras miraba el pergamino, su sonrisa se borró de golpe. -No tengo idea de lo que dice.

-¿A ver? Dame acá -Hermione le quitó el pergamino y lo examinó con atención-. Está en francés. Podría traducirlo, pero creo que tú lo harás más rápido que yo.

Se lo pasó a Jose, que lo tomó y lo ojeó rápidamente.

-Bien, dice esto -la chica se aclaró la garganta-: "Ningún ser vivo ha estado aquí. Ríos de oscuridad fluyen en esta tierra de tinieblas. La sangre…" -se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. Pudieron ver, por su expresión, que no esperaba que el mensaje dijera algo como aquello. Luego de compartir una mirada con los demás, la chica continuó la lectura: -"La sangre de los impuros baña la roca de nuestros suelos malditos…"

Jose se detuvo. Todos tenían el ceño fruncido y esperaban que terminara la lectura.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hermione, notablemente asustada, en un susurro-. ¿Por qué detienes la lectura?

-La última frase no está escrita en francés -dijo ella, mirando el trozo de pergamino desde varios ángulos, como buscando un mensaje oculto-. No sé qué idioma sea este.

Harry tomó el pergamino. Luego de las inscripciones en francés, que Jose había traducido, había una última frase escrita en otro dialecto. No parecían ser letras de ningún alfabeto que Harry conociera o hubiera visto antes. No parecían símbolos de lenguas asiáticas, ni árabes, ni occidentales. Eran rayas rectas con puntos y círculos.

-Esto es alguna lengua de magos -dijo Hermione, mirando con atención-. Estoy segura. Pero no sé cuál.

-Este mensaje es… -Luna se rascó la cabeza rubia-. Es un poco distinto a los otros. ¿No creen?

Hicieron todos un breve silencio. Todos estaban de acuerdo con Luna. Harry sentía los latidos de su corazón palpitar con fuerza y una serie de pensamientos oscuros invadieron su mente.

Ron acercó su celular al mensaje y le sacó una fotografía.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Malfoy. Ron lo miró ceñudo.

-¿Y a ti qué? ¿Te importa?

-Claro que no, solo pregunto -dijo Malfoy, pero Ron lo miró con sospechas.

-Mando un mail a los organizadores del torneo -explicó Ron, y Harry miró a su amigo con admiración, porque a él no se le había ocurrido eso primero-. Les preguntaré si esto es una pista oficial de las pepitas del torneo, o alguien alteró el mensaje intencionalmente.

-Excelente idea, Ron -dijo Hermione, asombrada.

-Siempre el tonito de sorpresa… -dijo Ron por lo bajo, mientras escribía su mail con el teléfono, concentrado.

Ahora que Malfoy estaba facilitando las cosas financiando varias partes del viaje, su próximo destino no fue difícil de encarar. Los seis chicos se despidieron de Suiza, y tomaron un traslador que los dejaría directamente en su siguiente destino:

Esa misma tarde, Barcelona los recibió con un ambiente que no podía ser más distinto. De pronto, estaban en medio de una ciudad llena de fiesta, alegría y gente disfrutando la soleada tarde de otoño por las calles, tanto mágicas como muggles.

-¡Vivan los magos, compadres! -les dijo un grupo de muggles que pasaba por allí, en español, señalando al grupo y enseñándoles pulgares arriba. Luna chocó los cinco a uno de los muggles y les enseñó unos trucos con su varita.

-¡Qué lo pasen bien, lindos muggles! -los saludó, en inglés, al despedirse de ellos y continuar la caminata por la calle.

Uno de ellos, que sabía inglés, le dijo al otro qué era lo que Luna les había dicho. Entonces, el otro regresó corriendo para pasarle en un trozo de papel su número de teléfono a Luna.

-¡Escríbeme luego! -le dijo el chico, sonriente-. ¡Tú también eres linda!

-No tengo idea de lo que me está diciendo -dijo Luna, que no entendía español, a sus amigos-. Pero creo que me ha pasado un mensaje en código -se puso a mirar el número escrito en el trozo de papel, mientras se alejaban-. Quizás es una pista para encontrar una pepita de oro, o el código oculto de la conspiración del gobierno español contra la rebelión de Nargles que amenaza al mundo hispánico.

Harry y Ron se miraron y compartieron una sonrisita.

Esa noche, trataron de aliviar las tensiones metiéndose en medio de una fiesta de magos. Para acceder, según les dijeron en el hotel, tenían que caminar a las doce de la noche por el Paseo Marítimo de la Barceloneta. En cierto punto de la rambla, donde había una palmera tras ellos más ancha que el resto y con forma de "T", tenían que lanzarse al agua de cabeza.

-Esto es una locura -dijo Jose, mirando su reflejo en el agua al borde de la rambla-. Si resulta que este no es el lugar, acabaremos todos…

-Mojados -finalizó Malfoy.

-Saltemos -dijo Harry, y todos se pusieron uno junto al otro al borde de la rambla, de cara al agua negra iluminada por las farolas ante ellos-. A la cuenta de tres.

-Uno… -dijo Hermione.

-Dos… -siguió Ron.

-¡Tres! -gritó Luna.

Todos saltaron a la vez hacia adelante.

Por arte de magia, cuando cayeron sobre la superficie del agua, la atravesaron como si fuera una cortina de tela, sin mojarse en absoluto, y cayeron sobre un suelo metálico en medio de un ambiente que no parecía en nada a lo que suponía que debía ser, es decir un ambiente acuático.

En vez de eso, estaban de pie ante la fiesta más alocada que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

Los recibió el griterío de cientos de magos bailando al ritmo de una música electrónica, papeles de colores flotando en el aire por todos lados, espuma saliendo a chorros de las paredes, antifaces, anteojos, sombreros y todo tipo de accesorios de colores en las caras de todo el mundo, y alcohol por todas partes.

-¡Oh, sí, nena! -gritó Malfoy, agitando los brazos en el aire, y saltó hacia adelante al medio de la pista de baile, poniéndose una máscara de duende que recogió del suelo y abriendo un par de botones de su camisa para exhibir el pecho mientras bailaba con emoción.

-Tiene cuarenta y cinco años -comentó Harry, mientras lo señalaba con hastío-. ¿Por qué se comporta como un niño?

Estuvieron un rato disfrutando de la fiesta, bailando y haciendo bromas. Harry no se sentía para nada en el humor para esa clase de cosas, pero siguió la corriente. Supuso que había una necesidad de cambiar los ánimos y distraerse un rato.

Llegó un punto, sin embargo, en que la música le taladraba demasiado los oídos y ya no quería estar ahí. Delante de él, bajo una lluvia de chispas mágicas de colores que llovían del cielo, Draco, Luna y Jose bailaban con emoción y agitaban los brazos en el aire. Hermione y Ron, sin embargo, estaban junto a Harry en un rincón y de pronto los tres compartieron una mirada que, aunque no podían hablar porque no se oía nada, dejó el mensaje bien en claro: ¿Por qué no irse de allí y esperar a los demás arriba, fuera de la fiesta?

Estando de acuerdo entre sí en forma muda, los tres se pusieron en marcha. Hermione se acercó a Luna para avisarle que los esperarían arriba, en la rambla, ella asintió y siguió bailando. Los tres amigos entonces se marcharon de allí y volvieron arriba, al paseo muggle a orillas del mar.

-Qué alivio sentir un poco de aire fresco -dijo Hermione, respirando aliviada mientras se dejaban caer en un banco y observaban los muggles pasar ante ellos y la noche sobre el mar.

-Sí, no se podía ni respirar ahí abajo -dijo Harry-. ¿Vieron a Malfoy? ¿Qué le pasa? Está como loco de felicidad, bailando y todo.

-Estoy seguro de que él es el culpable de que Neville desapareciera -dijo Ron inmediatamente, sin dudarlo por un segundo. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé -dijo.

-Quizás Ron tiene razón -dijo Harry, reflexivo-. En la Academia, dijeron que el sospechoso más obvio es el culpable en el 90% de los casos.

-Hablas de la Academia que jamás terminaste -dijo Hermione-, y de la que solo cursaste un año.

-Creo que, con mi experiencia en atrapar magos oscuros, no es necesario mucho más que eso -dijo Harry, en respuesta-. De cualquier forma, puedo continuar mis estudios cuando quiera. Eso no es lo que importa.

-Sí, yo también estudié allí, y con mi experiencia creo que Harry está en lo cierto -dijo Ron-. Malfoy hizo desaparecer a Neville. La única pregunta es por qué.

Se quedó pensativo, con la mano en el mentón.

-Malfoy está bailando y disfrutando porque no tenía amigos -dijo Hermione-. Estaba solo y aislado en su casa, quien sabe hace cuántos años. Es evidente que ya no se habla con Goyle, porque no dijo palabra de él, y sus padres murieron. No parece tener amigos. Debe estar contento de estar con gente, poder salir y bailar, por eso mismo tenía tantas ganas de que nos quedemos en su casa.

-Quería que nos quedemos para hacerle algo a Neville -dijo Ron, testarudo-. No sabemos incluso si está vivo, o muerto. Quizás lo quería para alguno de sus experimentos con la alquimia, y nosotros aquí bailando con él…

-Si fuera así, no habría venido al viaje con nosotros, estaría en su casa -dijo Hermione-. Acéptalo, Ron, Malfoy estaba solitario y, a diferencia de ti, como ya tiene cuarenta y cinco años, ya no le importa esa vieja rivalidad con nosotros que tú no puedes dejar ir. El ya siguió adelante, quiere amigos, y vio la oportunidad de tener eso con nosotros. Sé que no puedes aceptarlo, pero esa es la verdad.

Ron tenía una expresión que indicaba claramente que no podía aceptarlo y se rehusaba a creer aquello.

Harry, sin embargo, no sabía si estaba tan de acuerdo con Hermione. La verdad es que era difícil no sospechar de Malfoy, en especial habiendo ocurrido aquello en su propia casa. Lo único que podía poner en la balanza a favor del hombre era que él creyó ver a alguien en la habitación esa noche. Y no se parecía en nada a Malfoy: Era una figura mucho más aterradora, con cabello largo y encorvada… ¿Habría sido un sueño?

Esa noche, Harry no podía dormir. Malfoy, en un excesivo gasto de dinero que no pareció importarle en absoluto, aunque todos le dijeran que no era necesario, alquiló varias habitaciones de otro lujoso hotel: Una para Jose y Ron, que a regañadientes la aceptó y seguramente estarían teniendo una noche romántica muy interesante allí dentro, con Joselié estando bastante alcoholizada; otra para Luna, Hermione y Harry; y otra para él solo.

Harry miraba el techo y luego a los costados. De pronto tenía miedo a aquella figura que creyó ver en la casa de Malfoy. Por las noches, lo que le pasaba ahora es que le daba miedo cerrar los ojos. Se sentía un estúpido. Él siempre había sido alguien valiente, no tenía miedo a la oscuridad ni nada así. Pero ahora, de pronto, un temor irracional surgía en él cada noche.

Escuchando los ronquidos de Luna, en la cama de al lado, Harry cerró finalmente los ojos y se trató de dormir. Empezó a contar ovejas. Luego se puso a contar escobas de quidditch, que las imaginó pasando volando ante él una tras otra. Hacía tanto tiempo que no jugaba un partido de quidditch…

Trató de pensar en el quidditch y de forzarse a no abrir más los ojos, hasta dormirse. Finalmente, un poco de sueño vino a él. Empezó a quedarse dormido imaginando que jugaba en la selección nacional de Inglaterra, aquella a la que no había podido entrar…

Y, de pronto, sintió cómo una mano se apoyaba en su brazo.

Abrió grandes los ojos, con todos los bellos del cuerpo erizados por el terror. Vio una figura con cabello largo justo encima suyo, y su corazón dio un salto.

Sobresaltado y asustado, Harry pegó un salto y se puso a buscar su varita en la oscuridad.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Soy yo! -susurró una voz.

Harry entornó los ojos y, cuando logró acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, vio que era Hermione quien lo había tomado del brazo y sentado al borde de su cama.

-Dios mío -Harry se sujetó el pecho. Su corazón latía a toda prisa. -Hermione. Casi me matas del susto.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó la chica, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata-. ¡Lo siento, Harry, no quería asustarte!

Se sintió un idiota. Claramente, Hermione acababa de comprobar lo asustadizo que Harry se había vuelto últimamente. Sintiendo una vergüenza indisimulable, dejó la varita sobre la mesita de luz y se sentó en la cama.

-Perdón, estoy un poco nervioso -le confesó-. Desde, bueno… Desde lo de Neville.

-¿Es por aquella persona que creíste ver en el dormitorio? -preguntó ella, acariciándole el hombro con una mano, como tratando de calmarlo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. Disculpa -dijo él, torpemente. -Sí, bueno. Persona, o criatura. No sé qué era.

-Creí que no sabías si lo habías soñado.

-No lo sé. En verdad, Hermione, cada vez creo más que no fue un sueño. Pero tampoco sé qué o quién pudo ser.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio unos instantes.

-También me siento rara -le dijo ella-. Desde que pasó eso, creo que el viaje cambió.

-Sí, lo sé. Claro. ¿Cómo podría seguir todo igual, sin él? No sabemos qué le pasó. No sabemos dónde está. Si necesita ayuda…

-Pero es que tampoco podemos hacer nada, si no tenemos ninguna pista ni sabemos nada.

-Pero haber seguido adelante con el torneo. No lo sé… No es un poco… ¿Acaso está bien?

-Lo sé. No sé si esté bien. Tampoco sé qué más hacer.

En ese momento, oyeron un ruido proveniente de la cama de Luna. Un sonido inconfundible en medio de los ronquidos de su amiga: La chica se había echado un gas.

-Oh, Dios -Hermione se tapó la nariz con la sábana de Harry, y entonces Harry empezó a reír, saliendo de aquella situación de seriedad en que estaban. Hermione también rio, tapándose la cara con la sábana de Harry. Sintieron que la tensión aflojaba un poco, y ambos se miraron en la oscuridad sonriendo.

Mientras la miraba a los ojos, Harry sintió algo en el estómago. De pronto, una nueva sensación lo embargaba, algo que no era ni miedo ni tristeza, ni nada parecido. Últimamente, había sentido cambiar todo dentro suyo, sus sentimientos y emociones. No solo había cambiado él, sino también las cosas que lo hacían sentir como se sentía en ese momento.

Hermione pareció percibir algo de eso, porque se acercó un poco a él, sentada en la cama, y su mirada cambió mientras lo miraba a los ojos en la oscuridad, y de pronto su mirada bajaba a sus labios.

-Harry… -dijo la chica lentamente, acercándose a él. Harry tragó saliva y sintió que el corazón le latía deprisa, esta vez sin que tuviera nada que ver con el miedo.

Harry empezó a acercar su mano a la de Hermione por sobre la sábana, y ella acercó la suya a la de él. Sus dedos se rozaron unos instantes, los dos chicos cada vez más cerca uno del otro.

Y entonces, Hermione se quedó quieta.

Harry continuó mirándola, y acercó más su mano hasta apoyarla sobre la de ella. Pero ella la quitó de pronto.

Algo avergonzado, Harry se dio cuenta de que algo en ese momento que estaban compartiendo había cambiado. Hermione ya no se acercaba a él. El sentimiento que había empezado a fluir entre ellos se había cortado. ¿Por qué?

Vio que Hermione ya no lo miraba a él, sino que miraba por encima de él, por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos ahora no tenían la expresión de rendición que habían tenido segundos atrás, sino que estaban mucho más abiertos y parecían mostrar… ¿temor?

La mano que Harry había rozado instantes atrás, en un momento claramente romántico entre ellos, ahora se alzaba en el aire y apuntaba con el dedo índice detrás de Harry, mientras los labios de la chica temblaban con miedo.

Y Harry entendió lo que pasaba.

Lentamente, Harry giró su cabeza para ver qué o quién estaba detrás de él, y estaba causando esa expresión de terror en el rostro de Hermione.

Cuando Harry acabó de darse la vuelta, lentamente, vio que detrás de ellos, contra la pared opuesta del cuarto, sumida en tinieblas, estaba la figura encorvada de cabello largo.

Esta vez, se veían claramente dos ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad mientras la criatura los miraba con malicia. Y se distinguía claramente una macabra sonrisa en un desfigurado y demoníaco rostro que brillaba aterradoramente a la luz de la luna que filtraba por la ventana.


	18. El falso adiós (fin de la Parte 1)

Capítulo 18. El falso adiós (fin de la Parte 1)

_Nota de autor: Con este capítulo termina la Parte 1 del libro, "Europa". Habrá un receso de varias semanas entre la publicación de cada parte. La Parte 2, "África", será publicada el año que viene. Que tengan una feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Y nos vemos en el 2020! Saludos!_

…

-¡DESMAIUS! -gritó Harry, apuntando con su varita a la figura extraña. El hechizo iluminó la habitación de rojo, y el destello los encegueció unos instantes.

El hechizo golpeó la pared y rebotó, dando luego contra el techo y desapareciendo.

Quedaron en la oscuridad nuevamente, ahora sin la luz del hechizo. Los ojos de Harry, abiertos de par en par, se acostumbraron en pocos segundos a la oscuridad. Y pudo ver que la figura se había ido.

Se había esfumado en el aire.

Hermione apretó el brazo de Harry con fuerza. Estaba temblado del miedo y los nervios.

Harry seguía apuntando hacia adelante. Luna se había despertado y acababa de salir de la cama, mirando a su alrededor confundida, en pijama y despeinada.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

Harry apuntó en todas direcciones, luego de conjurar un encantamiento lumos.

-Se fue -dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Luna, aun dormida-. ¿Había Grindylows? Porque el otro día vi uno en una de las casas donde nos quedamos. Es curioso, porque no había agua allí.

Harry la ignoró.

-Qué diablos -dijo Hermione, asustada-. ¿Eso era lo que viste en lo de Malfoy, Harry?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aturdido. Por más que apuntara por todos lados, ya no quedaban rastros de aquella figura.

-Es como si simplemente hubiera aparecido y luego desaparecido, de la nada -dijo Hermione.

-Ron -Harry entonces miró hacia la puerta del cuarto y empezó a andar rápidamente hacia allí.

Hermione comprendió, y fue tras él.

Harry salió al pasillo, corrió hacia la habitación de al lado y empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza.

Sus peores temores se acumulaban en su pecho…

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Ron apareció ante él. Estaba desnudo y se tapaba con una sábana. Miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, y evidentemente molesto.

-Harry, espero que sea una emergencia -dijo, entornando la puerta al ver que Hermione también se acercaba-. Porque estábamos en medio… de "algo"… Tú entiendes.

Abrió más los ojos, indicándole a Harry que no era un buen momento.

Harry entendió perfectamente, y suspiró aliviado. Nada malo le había pasado a Ron. Él y Jose al parecer estaban en medio de un momento romántico, totalmente normal.

-Lo siento. Mañana te explico -Harry levantó el pulgar a su amigo, que dudó un poco pero asintió y volvió a meterse al cuarto.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó Hermione, llegando junto a Harry.

-Sí -dijo Harry, aliviado-. Pensé que… Tú sabes… Cómo Neville desapareció.

-Pensaste que la figura se llevaría a alguien hoy también -dijo ella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Harry la miró y asintió.

Entonces, Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

-Draco -dijo la chica, y enfiló hacia el otro cuarto. Harry fue tras ella. Aunque a él no se le había ocurrido que Draco pudiera correr peligro, quizás porque compartía el pensamiento de Ron de que Malfoy podía estar involucrado en aquello.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al cuarto del chico, él también estaba bien. Nada malo le había pasado.

-¿Qué ocurre? -les preguntó, cuando abrió la puerta. Él no lucía ni dormido ni en medio de ninguna situación, como Ron. Estaba peinado y todavía no tenía el pijama puesto, lo que por algún motivo disparó sospechas en Harry. ¿Por qué aun no estaba en la cama?

-Vimos a la figura que Harry vio el otro día en tu casa -le dijo Hermione, que evidentemente no sospechaba nada del hombre-. Estaba en nuestro cuarto.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Malfoy, en un tono que a Harry le sonó fingido.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Estamos todos bien, sin embargo -dijo Hermione-. Queríamos ver que tú también lo estuvieras.

Él asintió, aparentemente confundido. Aunque Harry no dejaba de sospechar de él.

-Luna -dijo Harry entonces, dándose la vuelta y regresando a su habitación. Los otros dos fueron tras él.

Los tres ingresaron al cuarto, y Harry temía que en el rato que se habían ausentado la figura hubiera regresado y se hubiera llevado a su amiga.

Pero no. Luna aun estaba allí, y revisaba el cuarto con su varita, iluminando los rincones. Harry entró y encendió la luz, iluminando todo el cuarto.

-No -dijo Luna, mirándolos y negando con la cabeza-. No hay Grindylows aquí.

Malfoy puso más cara de confusión.

…

-Harry, creo que encontré a la criatura -dijo Hermione.

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación, con un viejo pantalón de jogging y una musculosa, y en calcetines. A su alrededor había una pequeña montaña de libros apilada desordenadamente que brillaba con la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana abierta. Tenía cara de haber estado mucho tiempo revisando libros.

Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó su taza de café en el suelo y vio la portada del libro que la chica tenía en la mano: "Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos", de Newt Scamander.

-¿Ese es nuestro viejo libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? -le preguntó Harry, confundido-. ¿De verdad encontraste la respuesta ahí?

-Lo sé, yo también dejé este para lo último -confesó ella-. Arranqué revisando unos libros de magia negra que tengo, pensando que se trataba de algún demonio conjurado por un mago oscuro. Pero nada se parecía a lo que vi anoche.

-¿Y qué encontraste ahí?

Hermione abrió el libro y lo giró para que Harry pudiera leer la página que estaba leyendo. Había un título en letra más grande que el resto del texto, que decía: "Lethifold". Abajo, una imagen de una criatura que parecía un manto o una capa negra, con algo que asemejaba una cabeza donde brillaban dos ojos blancuzcos. Era una imagen realmente aterradora, pero Harry no estaba convencido.

-No lo sé -dijo, tomando el libro y mirando con atención-. Es decir, podría ser, pero…

Había algo que no le cerraba.

-Es lo más parecido que encontré, Harry -explicó ella, cansada-. Es una criatura que puede tomar formas muy distintas. A veces es solo un manto que se arrastra por el suelo, pero cuando se pone en una posición erguida, su aspecto es más humano, como lo que vimos. El cabello largo que parecía tener podría haber sido una ilusión causada por los hilos de capa que le sobresalen a los lados, también en la cabeza -le señaló la imagen del libro a Harry-, y los ojos que brillaban a veces aparecen en los Lethifold. Claro que ese aspecto más humano lo tienen cuando acaban de comer, en realidad. Pero no tenemos pruebas de que no lo hayan hecho cuando aparecieron.

-¿Haber comido? ¿Y qué comen?

-Pues gente -explicó ella, con toda tranquilidad-. La única defensa contra un Lethifold es un Patronus. No funcionará otra cosa. Si pruebas un Desmaius, por ejemplo, pierdes tu única oportunidad contra ellos. Y si son más rápidos, pueden comerte.

-Eso es horrible.

-Harry, aquí dice que se arrastran en la noche a los lechos de sus víctimas, a quienes digieren en sus camas. Es una criatura oscura de la noche que solo existe en ciertos países. Y que te ataca mientras duermes. Es lo más parecido que existe a lo que vimos, y ya revisé muchos libros.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Tomó su taza del suelo y bebió un sorbo de café.

-¿Dices que a Neville lo comió uno de esos? ¿O sea que ha muerto?

Hermione no dijo nada. Pero su expresión lo decía todo.

-Claro que desearía que no sea así -dijo finalmente-. Que sea otra cosa, y él esté vivo. Hay una cosa que no tiene sentido, y que podría indicar que no fue un Lethifold.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que solo existen en los trópicos. No se han visto fuera de allí. Y tanto Ginebra como Barcelona son lugares que, claramente, no están en los trópicos.

Harry permaneció en silencio, y pensativo.

-Bien, es algo para tener en cuenta -concluyó. Entonces se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Ella se la tomó y el tiró para ayudarla a levantarse. -Vamos. Los chicos están empacando las cosas para hacer check out. ¿Desayunaste?

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Estás segura? El desayuno de este hotel es muy bueno.

-Sí, estoy segura.

Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos y, por un momento, Harry supo en qué estaba pensando la chica: Los dos habían dejado algo inconcluso la noche anterior, justo antes de que apareciera esa criatura.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? -preguntó.

-El plan era ir a Portugal, y luego avanzar hacia África. Claro que ya nadie está seguro de cómo continuar.

-¿Y tú?

Hermione se acercó un poco a él.

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó él, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Harry pensó que se veía hermosa, incluso con el cabello tan corto, ahora de un pulgar de largo. De pronto sentía un impulso incontrolable por lanzarse encima de ella. Tenía unos deseos que jamás antes había experimentado, por abrazar y besar a Hermione con locura.

¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así?

Hermione también sentía esa conexión, esa química, Harry estaba seguro. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su piel. La chica se acercó más a él, y finalmente se tomaron de las manos, haciendo lo que la noche anterior no habían podido.

Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a acercarse, más y más, sus labios cada vez más cerca, a solo centímetros de distancia…

Y, entonces, la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe.

Harry y Hermione se llevaron el sobresalto de sus vidas y se apartaron el uno del otro de inmediato.

-¡Oh! -dijo Luna, que había entrado al cuarto como una bala y se dio cuenta que acababa de interrumpir algo cuando ya estaba a la altura de su cama-. Lo siento -masculló, mientras los otros dos caminaban ruborizados en direcciones diferentes y empezaban a hacer sus maletas-. Solo voy a… A guardar esto… -la chica se puso a guardar sus cosas también, y se hizo un silencio terriblemente incómodo mientras los tres empacaban sus cosas.

Ese día, luego de dejar el hotel, tomaron otro traslador. Al parecer, Malfoy tenía un conocido que trabajaba en la Cámara Anti Querellas y Unificación Internacional de Tratados Asociativos, o "CAQUITA" por sus siglas, una organización mágica europea que, entre otras cosas, regulaba los trasladores internacionales. Y les habilitaron otro traslador para poder viajar entre las fronteras de España y Portugal. Gracias a esto, llegaron en solo segundos a Lisboa.

Claro que, con todo lo que les venía ocurriendo, ya no se dedicaron tanto a hacer turismo y recorrer el país y los atractivos que este tenía para ofrecer. Algo que todos lamentaron un poco, porque se notaba que Portugal era un país con mucho que ofrecer.

Ni siquiera buscaron las pepitas de oro. En vez de eso, se instalaron en un hostel y tuvieron una tarde tranquila donde todos parecían estar pensando lo mismo: ¿Qué harían a continuación?

Luego de pasar unas horas sentados todos juntos en una sala con sofás del hostel, con sus celulares y hablando poco, pareció brotar una verdad en el aire: Todos tenían ideas diferentes sobre cómo continuar.

Así que, al revelarse esta verdad en el aire, de pronto la transformaron en palabras:

-Lo siento -dijo Harry de pronto, dejando su celular a un lado y mirando a los demás. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo, y más de uno de sus amigos, que ya lo conocían bien, se imaginaron qué era lo que iba a decir. -Pero voy a abandonar el torneo.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

Ron entonces, que estaba sentado junto a Jose, tomados de la mano en un sofá, lo miró con una expresión que sus años de amistad hicieron que Harry pudiera codificar con total facilidad. Una mirada que decía: "Lo sabía".

-Quieres investigar lo de Neville -dijo Malfoy, pensativo y cruzado de brazos-. Lo de la criatura esta que nos persigue.

-Que me persigue -corrigió Harry-. Anoche fue a mi habitación. No a la tuya. Ni a la de Ron y Jose.

-No se trata todo siempre de ti, Harry -dijo entonces Hermione, que también parecía poder leerle la mente-. Yo también estaba allí. Y Luna también.

Harry no dijo nada en respuesta de eso.

-Yo también voy a abandonar el torneo -dijo entonces, inesperadamente, Ron.

Jose giró la cabeza para mirar a su novio, sorprendida.

-Toda la vida investigamos misterios juntos -dijo él, como toda explicación, a Harry-. Si te vas para investigar esto, entonces yo también.

-Y yo con ustedes -dijo Jose, mirando a Ron y luego a Harry-. Renuncié a mi empleo en el aeropuerto. No tengo más nada. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo. Voy contigo, Ron.

-Pues lo lamento, pero no estoy de acuerdo -dijo entonces Hermione, y Harry alzó la cabeza para verla-. Esta criatura, si es que nos está siguiendo, ha viajado desde Suiza hasta España tras nosotros. ¿Por qué abandonar el torneo? Si de verdad nos está persiguiendo, creo que la única forma de encontrarla será continuar, dejar que nos siga el rastro, y atraparla de esa forma.

-No podemos -dijo Harry, clavando sus ojos en los de Hermione-. ¿Cómo vamos a continuar un viaje que tiene el propósito de divertirnos, conocer lugares, relajarnos, recorrer el mundo, sabiendo que uno de nosotros desapareció sin dejar rastros?

-Porque es la única forma de averiguar qué pasó -insistió Hermione-. Porque esa criatura fue tras nosotros. Si solo hubiera ocurrido en Suiza, entonces te diría que vayamos allá hasta que descubramos dónde está Neville. Pero, claramente, es la misma criatura que viste allí la que apareció en nuestro cuarto de hotel en España. No es coincidencia: Nos está persiguiendo. ¿Y si Neville fue solo el primero? ¿Y si nos busca a todos?

-Quizás alguien la está enviando detrás nuestro -dijo Joselié-. Alguien que los tiene como enemigos a ustedes, quizás.

-Malfoy -dijo Ron, entre dientes.

-¡Oye, imbécil, estoy aquí al lado tuyo! -protestó Malfoy, que estaba en el sofá junto a Ron.

-Yo no puedo continuar -dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza-. Lo siento. Yo me voy del torneo. No continuaré para ver cómo esa cosa nos persigue y alguien más acaba desapareciendo. No vale la pena. Me quedaré en Europa, siguiendo las pistas para tratar de descubrir quién es. No iré a África ni a ningún otro lado.

-Nosotros vamos contigo, Harry -dijo Ron, mirando a Joselié-. Investigaremos esto juntos. Dejaremos el torneo y nos quedaremos en Europa, siguiendo pistas, tratando de descubrir qué está pasando.

Jose asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione -dijo Luna, pensativa-. Quiero continuar el torneo. Creo que es la mejor forma de que atrapemos a lo que sea que nos sigue.

-Yo también pienso igual -dijo Malfoy-. Creo que deberíamos seguir.

Todos hicieron silencio. Evidentemente, no iban a ponerse de acuerdo.

-Entonces, aquí nos dividimos -dijo Luna, mirándolos a todos-. Continuaremos por caminos distintos. Ustedes tres se quedarán en Europa, y nosotros tres continuaremos el torneo.

No pareció que a nadie le gustara la idea de separarse, pero aun así nadie dijo nada. Harry se veía muy convencido de su idea de abandonar, y Hermione muy convencida de su idea de seguir.

-De acuerdo -dijo Malfoy-. Es el adiós, entonces.

-Lo es -dijo Jose, mirando a Luna y Hermione-. Las extrañaré, chicas. Fue muy lindo conocerlas, y pasar todo este tiempo con ustedes, en este largo viaje. Realmente… Creo que se volvieron mis mejores amigas.

Con una lágrima rodando por la mejilla, Hermione se acercó a ella, junto a Luna. Las tres se abrazaron y Jose derramó también lágrimas.

Malfoy se puso de pie y acomodó algunas cosas en su mochila. Parecía que ese mismísimo momento sería la despedida. Todos se prepararon para la separación del grupo.

-Harry -dijo entonces Hermione, al separarse de Jose-. ¿Podemos hablar en privado un segundo?

-Sí, claro.

Harry fue tras ella, salieron de esa sala y Hermione lo condujo a la habitación compartida que tenían en el hostel. Ingresaron, e inmediatamente ella cerró la puerta y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban a solas.

-Vas a abandonarme.

-Sí -dijo Harry inmediatamente. Enseguida supo que aquello había sonado muy frío, pero no le importó. Tenía motivos importantes para actuar así.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente, supo él, pero aun así preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo perderte -reveló él entonces, finalmente.

-Harry…

-No te perderé como perdí a Negro -dijo Harry entonces, empezando a sentirse nervioso y lleno de algo enorme por dentro, que lo carcomía desde el interior. Pero aun así convencido y decidido.

-No vas a perderme.

-Negro murió -dijo él entonces, sus ojos grandes y brillantes-. Murió por pelear una batalla a mi lado. Y Hermione, la del Universo 2, también murió. Murió por pelear una batalla a mi lado.

-Fue una batalla de todos nosotros.

-Todos los años, siempre, algo ocurre -dijo él-. Se suponía que este año no sería así. Se suponía que las fuerzas del mal habían desaparecido de todos los universos. Pero ahora pasa todo esto.

-Podría no ser algo tan grande esta vez. Quizás no lo es…

-Y siempre, siempre, los problemas vienen a mí -dijo Harry.

-No, vienen detrás de nosotros. No solo de ti.

-Lo tengo encima, Hermione. Siempre viene detrás de mí. Los problemas me buscan a mí. No a ti. Tú puedes irte, continuar tu camino, y ser feliz. Tú puedes ser feliz de una vez.

-No sin ti -una lágrima cayó rodando por el rostro de Hermione.

-Sí, Hermione -dijo Harry, y puso sus manos en sus hombros-. Tú vas a ser feliz, de hecho, cuando te alejes de mí. De una vez.

-Yo soy feliz contigo, Harry.

-No -él negó con la cabeza.

-¡No es justo! -protestó ella entonces-. ¿Por qué dejarás que Ron vaya contigo? ¿Por qué yo no entonces?

-No quiero que ninguno de ustedes venga conmigo, Hermione. Pero sobre todo tú. No puedo perderte.

-No voy a morir.

-No sé que va a pasar ahora, este año. Pero Hermione, cada vez estoy más convencido de que algo va a pasar. Algo, como todos los años. Y siempre alguien acaba muriendo.

-No es así… -ahora Hermione lloraba.

-Siempre es así -dijo él-. Primero Sirius. Luego Dumbledore. Luego cincuenta personas, en la batalla contra Voldemort. Luego yo mismo, en otro universo. Luego tú. Todos los años muere alguien. Al final. Siempre es así…

-Y también han vuelto a la vida personas…

-No puedo permitir que la vida de todos los que me rodean sea un laberinto donde mueren, vuelven a la vida y mueren otra vez…

-Harry, no voy a morir.

-Porque no vendrás conmigo, por eso -dijo él, firme-. Voy a investigar qué está pasando. Porque es mi destino. Porque siempre lo es. Pero no te dejaré venir.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y se lo quedó mirando fijo unos instantes. Luego, finalmente, asintió con lentitud.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. De acuerdo -asintió otra vez, miró hacia otro lado y se limpió más lágrimas-. Si eso es lo que quieres… Si es lo que piensas…

-Es lo que quiero -dijo él, manteniéndose siempre firme.

Harry entonces apoyó una mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Hermione extendió un brazo y lo apoyó sobre el suyo, deteniéndolo.

-Espera -dijo.

Entonces, la chica hizo algo que él no se esperaba: Se acercó a él, le quitó la mano del picaporte y lo besó.

Harry le devolvió el beso. Sintió los delicados labios de Hermione en los suyos. Sintió el sabor dulce de sus labios y su lengua. Le acarició una mejilla mientras la besaba, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, mientras se estremecía y se paralizaba.

Se apartaron luego de unos instantes.

Harry la miró a los ojos, respiró hondo, y entonces abrió la puerta finalmente y se marchó del cuarto.

Regresaron a la sala donde estaban los demás.

-¿Terminaron la despedida? -dijo Malfoy, guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Este último revoleó los ojos. -Pasó algo mientras no estaban.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Hermione.

-Me llegó un mail -dijo Ron, que tenía su teléfono en la mano.

-Y dice algo interesante -dijo Luna.

Ron le pasó el teléfono a Harry, que leyó el mail en voz alta:

_ Estimado Señor Weasley:_

_ Gracias por escribirnos. Hemos enviado a analizar el mensaje que usted y su grupo encontraron dentro de una de nuestras pepitas de oro escondidas por el mundo. Según la Comisión Organizadora del Torneo, el mensaje no se corresponde con una de las pistas oficiales dejadas en las pepitas. Es decir, probablemente esta, que sí es una pepita oficial y original, ha sido alterada por algún mago o bruja que ha colocado ese mensaje alternativo._

_ En pos de ayudarlo a usted y a su grupo a continuar el torneo, adjuntamos el texto de la pista original que correspondía a esa pepita, para que puedan continuar la búsqueda._

_ Al mismo tiempo, queremos transmitirles nuestra inquietud por la alteración del mensaje original encontrado. En un intento de colaborar para que pueda aclararse la cuestión, hemos enviado su fotografía a un experto en lenguas de magos antiguas que hará una traducción de la última frase del mensaje que su grupo ha encontrado. Cuando esté la traducción, se la haremos llegar a usted por mail así como también a las autoridades correspondientes en Suiza._

_ Les deseamos que tengan un excelente viaje y mucha suerte._

_ Atte.:_

_ Gretchen Wagner_

_ Directora del Magic World Tour_

_ Berlín, Alemania_

Harry y Hermione se quedaron reflexionando sobre aquello.

-Bien, eso confirma nuestras sospechas -dijo Hermione.

No habían terminado de digerir aquello, que de pronto algo cruzó volando por encima de las cabezas de todos.

-¡Oh! -Luna se apartó, cuando una lechuza blanca cruzó como un rayo la sala pasando por encima de ella y aterrizó a los pies de Harry, con una carta.

Fue un momento de mucha confusión. Harry no entendía lo que veían sus ojos. Fue Ron el que, primero de todos, reconoció al ave:

-¿Hedwig?

-No es posible -Harry se agachó y se acercó al ave. Efectivamente, era Hedwig. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Lee la carta -dijo Hermione rápidamente y con preocupación.

-Hedwig es la lechuza que… -Ron pensaba en voz alta-. Ella trae los mensajes de… De los…

-De los otros universos -finalizó Harry. Levantó la carta que traía Hedwig, acarició el lomo de la lechuza y sintió que su mente se entumecía por los nervios mientras abría el pergamino y leía también eso en voz alta:

_ Hola, chicos_

_ Estoy atrapado aquí. No sé cómo, pero Hedwig me encontró. Sin embargo, no sé si alguien más podrá._

_ Este lugar es terrible. Es una dimensión oscura y siniestra._

_ Hay criaturas malignas…_

_ No sé qué pueda hacer para ayudarlos a encontrarme. No sé dónde estoy ni cómo llegué aquí._

_ Pero si de algo sirve, necesitan saber esto: He visto al Líder Supremo, como lo llaman aquí. Es el mago oscuro que gobierna esta dimensión de oscuridad y tinieblas._

_ Y lo vi, y sé quién es. Y ustedes también._

Harry se quedó en silencio.

-¡Vamos! -lo apuró Ron-. ¿Qué más dice la carta?

-No dice nada -dijo Harry, alzando la mirada para mirar a los demás-. La carta termina ahí. Luego de eso…

Les mostró el pergamino a los demás, para que vieran los garabatos borroneados de la parte inferior. Era como si la persona en cuestión hubiera querido escribir algo más, pero ante alguna circunstancia hubiera acabando haciendo un rayón en el pergamino, para finalizar la carta ahí.

Estaba claro: Algo había pasado mientras escribía, y le habría dado el mensaje a la lechuza rápidamente sin finalizarlo.

-Es la letra… -Luna se había acercado a ver el pergamino más de cerca-. Es la letra de Neville -dijo, mirando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos-. La reconozco. Es la letra de él. Siempre le dije que tenía letra de médico. Bromeábamos con eso. Le pregunté si todos los botánicos tienen letra de médicos…

-No es posible -dijo Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño.

-"Sé quién es. Y ustedes también" -repitió Hermione en voz alta, consternada.

-Esto cambia todo -dijo Malfoy entonces, mirando a sus compañeros-. No vamos a separarnos. No después de esto. Tenemos que ir todos juntos a buscarlo, a buscar a Neville. A la mierda el torneo.

-O no -dijo Harry entonces, pensando a toda velocidad-. Tienes razón, Malfoy. No deberíamos separarnos.

Harry miró a Hermione directamente.

-Pero tampoco debemos abandonar el torneo. Debemos continuar.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Ron-. ¿Continuar? ¿Por qué?

-Porque el mensaje que dejaron en esa pepita es una pista para dar con Neville -dijo Harry-. ¿No recuerdan todo lo que decía sobre oscuridad, ríos de sangre y demás? ¡Es el lugar a donde se llevaron a Neville!

Todos hicieron silencio.

-Me dejarás seguir adelante entonces, contigo -dijo Hermione entonces, dando un paso adelante-. No vamos a separarnos, Harry. Vamos a continuar todos juntos, los seis.

-Tenemos que estar juntos para encontrar a Neville -dijo Ron, convencido también-. En especial si está atrapado en un lugar así.

-Iremos todos juntos a buscarlo -dijo Luna, asintiendo.

-Y continuaremos el torneo, buscando las pistas alteradas, hasta que sepamos quién está detrás de todo esto y por qué nos dejó esa pista -dijo Jose.

Todos asintieron, y en ese momento Ron alzó su teléfono.

-Honestamente, Ron -dijo Malfoy, buscando pelear con él-. ¿No puedes dejar el teléfono un segundo? Estamos en medio de algo importante aquí.

-Pues aquí también hay algo importante -dijo Ron, y vieron que estaba de pronto aterrado.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry.

-Me llegó otro mail -dijo Ron, y miró a los demás con horror.

-Léelo -ordenó Hermione.

Obediente, Ron leyó el mail:

_ Estimado Señor Weasley:_

_ Cumplimos en hacerle llegar la traducción del mensaje en la pista encontrada. Está en una antigua lengua mágica llamada Volchetzke, y su contenido nos ha dejado preocupados, por lo que ha sido enviado directo a autoridades mágicas internacionales._

_ Por la seguridad de usted y su grupo, creímos también conveniente revelarle la traducción, para que estén al tanto de su contenido._

_ La última frase del pergamino que ustedes encontraron dice:_

_ "El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo"._


	19. Trailer: África

-¿Mamá? -Harry entornó los ojos y miró hacia adelante, hacia lo espeso de la niebla, a la figura ante él que brillaba como una luz blanca centellante, como una estrella justo ante sus ojos.

-Hola, Harry, querido -dijo Lily, con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrió también, ante una imagen que brillaba ante sus ojos, a pesar de que la persona que veía estaba en verdad a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Dónde estás? -preguntó la suave voz de Lily.

-Ya estamos en África.

En medio de un escenario desértico con dunas de arena e increíbles paisajes de valles de arena, seis escobas voladoras surcaron el cielo a toda velocidad, alzando un rastro de polvo de arena tras ellos y perdiéndose a lo lejos.

El paisaje fue mutando, de un increíble paisaje extraordinario a otro: los desiertos cambiaron y se transformaron en selvas exóticas, con chimpancés columpiándose por los árboles y elefantes pisando el suelo y haciéndolo temblar. Entre medio de una jungla, el rostro de una persona negra con apariencia de pertenecer a alguna tribu surgió para mirar con seriedad a la persona que tenía ante él.

-Este nuevo poder que buscas, muchacho… -dijo, entornando los ojos mientras miraba hacia adelante fijamente, con una concentración intimidante-. Quizás te abra el camino para encontrar las respuestas que buscas. Pero el precio que deberás pagar para obtenerlo… Quizás no estés listo para afrontarlo.

-Lo haré -asintió Harry, en la oscuridad ante aquel personaje, lleno de convicción-. Estoy preparado. Pero necesito saber… Necesito que usted me diga… Quién es mi gemelo en la magia.

El hombre sonrió, y todo se volvió borroso. Un disparo resonó en el aire, al tiempo que un grito de horror hacía eco en la lejanía.

-¡YA, VAMOS! ¡PELEA, COBARDE! -gritaba Ron, fuera de sí, abalanzándose sobre el hombre rubio con el cabello engominado-. ¡PELEA!

-¡YA BASTA! -chillaba Hermione, enloquecida, tratando de separar a los dos muchachos.

La escena cambió bruscamente, hacia una habitación sombría donde tres amigos compartían miradas de sospecha y misterio.

-Yo quise convencer a Hermione de que el diario de Riddle no era más que un viejo diario -decía la voz de Ron, entrecortada por los nervios-. Creí ciegamente que él era el heredero de Slytherin…

Otro cambio de escena, y ahora una hermosa playa en la noche, bañada por la luz de la luna, las estrellas y las farolas sobre dos magos que se miraron entre sí con expresión romántica.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Harry, esbozando una sonrisa-. Este viaje me ha cambiado como jamás lo hubiera pensado. Soy una persona completamente diferente ahora.

-Lo sé, puedo verlo -dijo la chica a su lado, tomando su mano y acercándose para besarlo en los labios.

-Te juro que jamás hubiera siquiera imaginado ni un poco que todo esto pasaría… Ni en mis más alocados sueños.

-Definitivamente… Esto no resultó de la forma que nadie imaginaba -dijo la chica, mirándolo de lleno a los ojos.

Harry se acercó a ella y la besó.

…

Hola a todos! Les traigo este pequeño trailer de lo que será "África", la segunda parte de este fic. Lo que acaban de leer son pequeños extractos de lo que serán los nueve capítulos que componen África, y que serán lanzados en simultáneo este próximo jueves 23 de enero a las 00 hs. GMT. Así que, si se sienten intrigados por los pequeños fragmentos del trailer, ya saben, podrán encontrar los nueve capítulos de África publicados en su totalidad ese día:

19\. El Magreb  
20\. El engaño  
21\. El Cairo, EG  
22\. La teoría de Ron  
23\. Lalibela, Simien y Dallol, ET  
24\. Gemelos en la magia, parte 1  
25\. Disparo y sangre  
26\. Gemelos en la magia, parte 2  
27\. Ciudad del Cabo, ZA

Quizás haga pequeños trailers de este estilo antes del lanzamiento de cada parte del fic. ¡Nos vemos el jueves!


	20. المغرب العربي

PARTE 2. ÁFRICA

* * *

19\. المغرب العربي

* * *

-Hola… mamá.

Harry abrió los ojos y el verde esmeralda brilló con el reflejo del centenar de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno del desierto sobre él. La sonrisa materna que le dirigió Lily fue reconfortante y le llenó el alma por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -Harry le sonrió también-. Estamos en África ya.

-Parece que hubiera sido hace mil años que te fuiste -le dijo ella-. Me hubiera gustado pasar mucho más tiempo contigo antes de que te fueras… Pero supongo que la vida es así.

-Podremos pasar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos -le dijo él, en un tono de voz que intentaba convencerla-. Todo está bien. El mundo nos reunió de nuevo. Y nos dejará juntos. Claro que sí.

Por un segundo, pareció que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de aquello en verdad. Las imágenes jamás vistas de un mundo de terror, similar a un infierno, con su amigo atrapado dentro y gritando pidiendo ayuda pasaron volando a toda velocidad por su mente de forma incontrolable.

El rostro de Neville aterrorizado e iluminado por un fuego imaginario creado por la cabeza de Harry resplandeció en un aullido de auxilio, de súplica.

¿Volvería el mundo a ser algo normal y tranquilo?

¿Había existido alguna vez, de hecho, algo así?

Lily parecía adivinar la perturbación en el rostro de Harry, y pareció estar a punto de decir algo, así que este inmediatamente le cambió el tema de forma inteligente.

-¿Cómo estás tú? -le preguntó-. ¿Ha vuelto él?

Se refería, por supuesto, a su padre. A James.

Ella se quedó en silencio, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? -repitió él.

-Sí, lo estoy -dijo ella, seria-. No te preocupes por mí, cariño. Tú eres lo único que necesito y que de verdad me importa. Siempre ha sido así. Desde que te tuve, Harry, y vi tu rostro por primera vez, siempre supe que tú serías lo único que no podría abandonar. Lo único por lo que pelearía hasta el final.

Hubo un momento en que sus ojos tan idénticos quedaron conectados, cada uno en su sitio, Harry en su entorno desértico plagado de estrellas, ella en la habitación en la que se encontraba, allí en Inglaterra.

De pronto, Harry oyó voces y movimientos detrás de él.

-Lo siento, debo irme -le susurró-. Nos veremos pronto, mamá.

-Claro que sí, cariño -le dijo ella-. Cuídate mucho.

Entonces, Lily desapareció del campo visual de Harry. Ahora, ante él solo había dunas oscuras que estaban rodeadas por la noche y la vasta extensión de arena azulada que se extendía kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Ron. Había salido de la tienda de campaña y miraba alrededor, probablemente buscando la fuente de las voces. Pero solo Harry estaba allí. El muchacho rápidamente guardó su varita en un bolsillo y se volvió a su amigo.

-¿No podías dormirte? -le preguntó Harry, haciéndose el desentendido y fingiendo que había salido allí para contemplar el paisaje.

-No -confesó Ron-. Tú sabes -señaló la tienda tras él-. Odio estas cosas.

Harry asintió, caminó por la arena hasta llegar junto a su amigo, y se metieron en la tienda otra vez.

La primera parte de su viaje por África consistió en el Magreb. Durante semanas, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna y Joselié anduvieron por zonas desérticas y con aire árabe. El mes de noviembre transcurrió con un clima cambiante en el grupo, que por momentos estaba anímicamente tan vacío como los amplios valles de dunas de arena en el sur de Libia por los que pasaron, luego de haber andado por Argelia y Marruecos.

El viaje por esa parte del mundo comenzó en verdad en Marruecos, luego de haber cruzado en una pequeña embarcación el Estrecho de Gibraltar. Pasando Málaga, los chicos se habían dirigido hacia el Parque Natural del Estrecho, luego a la Isla de las Palomas, y desde allí, en el punto más al sur de Europa, se sacaron fotos en la costa isleña con sus celulares, para conmemorar su visita al punto más al sur del continente donde habían nacido y vivido todas sus vidas; para luego descubrir que el ferry que debían tomar no salía de allí sino del muelle del Puerto de La Rada, más al norte, por lo que tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos.

Una hora después, llegaron a Port de Tanger Ville, en Tánger. Llegados a ese punto, empezaron a ver inscripciones en idioma árabe y escuchado dialectos extraños en la calle.

-No entiendo qué es lo que ves tan distinto -decía Hermione a Ron, mientras viajaban todos en una camioneta por la ruta A1 hacia Marrakech-. Tampoco entendías español, si vamos al caso. Ni portugués.

-Pero sabía de la existencia de esos idiomas, aunque no los entendiera -explicó Ron.

En Marrakech, se hospedaron en casa de unos magos que vivían allí, que fueron muy amables con ellos y les ofrecieron camas y les invitaron comida también. Conocieron varias mezquitas, el Palacio de la Bahía y el Jardín Majorelle, un vello jardín con plantas exóticas. Luego fueron a la parte de la ciudad donde antiguamente se escondían los magos, en secreto, y la encontraron casi igual al resto, con mismos idiomas, cultura y todo; solo que allí había vasijas enormes para preparar pociones en medio de la calle empedrada, tiendas con chales de colores donde brujas meditaban desde que salía el sol, y había grupos de jóvenes magos y brujas que hacían un baile en la calle que parecía no terminar jamás, cantando y tocando antiguos instrumentos mágicos, como tambores que sonaban solos y pequeñas guitarras con formas extrañas que levitaban; en el cual invitaban a las personas que pasaban por allí a sumarse y bailar con ellos.

Luego de Marruecos, vino Argelia. Este país era mucho más grande, y eso se notaba al recorrer sus distancias por tierra. Como incluso Malfoy ahora se estaba quedando sin dinero, habiendo gastado todas las monedas que había llevado para ese viaje (el resto de su fortuna estaba en bóvedas de bancos de magos suizos) en hoteles lujosos, para ostentar, según Ron; ahora ya estaban nuevamente en la situación de no tener recursos para viajar ni para comer u hospedarse. Empezaron a dormir en tienda de campaña, para horror de Ron, y pasaron semanas enteras en el desierto, cruzando la frontera con Libia y continuando el viaje por el desierto allí. Allí fue cuando la cosa se puso complicada de verdad.

De vez en cuando cruzaban pequeñas civilizaciones, pero sobre todo el paisaje era siempre inhóspito y desértico. La falta de dinero se convirtió en un problema grave, y pronto la falta de agua y comida se convirtió en un tema que afrontar diariamente, que los golpeó duro y ni siquiera la magia pudo ayudarlos.

-Fue un error viajar por el sur -decía Hermione, mientras los seis caminaban sedientos por gigantescas dunas de arena interminables del Sahara en Libia, a punto de morir deshidratados.

-Lo siento, amigos -se disculpó Jose, que había sido la de la idea de tomar esa ruta, cayendo de rodillas en la arena y mirando el horizonte, donde el sol se escondía tras gigantescas e interminables extensiones de arena-. Si morimos aquí, quiero que sepan que… son los mejores amigos que he tenido… -entrecerró los ojos, mirando el lejano horizonte donde solo se veía arena y más arena-… en los últimos tres meses -completó.

-Bueno, será mejor que usemos las escobas -dijo Malfoy entonces, chasqueando la lengua, como haciendo un comentario de resignación de quien admite una derrota. Metió la mano en su mochila, y el brazo pareció bajar mucho más de lo físicamente posible: Estaba extendida mediante magia.

-¿Qué… qué has dicho? -preguntó Ron, sin comprender, mientras Malfoy hurgaba en el fondo de su mochila extendida y, de pronto, empezaba a sacar, una tras otra, un set completo de escobas de quidditch nuevísimas y brillantes, con las colas recortadas prolijamente y hasta barnizadas, deslumbrantes y listas para volar a toda marcha.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, igual que Ron.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? -dijo-. ¿Todo este tiempo tenías todas estas escobas contigo, y no dijiste nada?

-Lo siento, no lo recordaba -Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, rayos -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, al ver lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Qué no lo recordabas? -Ron estaba fuera de sí, colérico-. ¡Estuvimos semanas vagando por el desierto sin transporte! ¡Durmiendo en esa tienda inmunda que tuvimos que comprar con el poco dinero que tenemos! ¡Buscando agua con nuestras varitas, como si fueran brújulas, y andando en camionetas muggle oxidadas por una ruta tras-Sahara en estado deplorable!

Todos miraron a Ron, que estaba parado en medio del desierto con los ojos enrojecidos abiertos como platos, clavados en Malfoy, y perdiendo la cabeza.

-¡Casi hemos muerto de sed! ¡Hemos pasado hambre! ¡Días con calores infernales y noches con fríos polares! ¡Todo para atravesar este desierto hacia el Oeste! ¡¿Y ahora nos dices que…?!

-Dije que lo siento -Malfoy se puso de mal humor-. No recordaba que había empacado esto. Tengo muchas cosas en la mochila. ¿Van a tomarlas o qué?

Le pasó una escoba a cada uno, de mala gana. Harry tomó la suya y miró a Ron, que tenía sudor rodando por su enrojecido rostro. De verdad hacía mucho calor y hubiera sido muy atractivo que Malfoy les dijera antes que tenía un set completo de escobas con las que podrían haber volado con el vientito en la cara a hermosas velocidades para dejar más rápidamente el desierto atrás. Sin la posibilidad de alquilar una allí en medio de la nada, ni de aparecerse o viajar en traslador entre los países, hubiera sido muy beneficioso saber eso.

-Para colmo en estos países no hay trasladores -dijo Luna, tomando su escoba-. Parece que tienen varios conflictos entre los gobiernos de magos. Algunos países ni siquiera tienen gobiernos de magos. Así que nos tenemos que olvidar de esa opción.

-Si, lo sabemos -dijo Hermione, que se sumó a la conversación de Luna para desviar el tema y tratar de evitar la inminente pelea entre Ron y Malfoy-. Aparecerse tampoco es una opción. El riesgo de despartición en este continente es del 80%.

-¿Por qué tan alto? -preguntó Jose.

-Son pocos los lugares de los que puedes hacerte una imagen clara y precisa, porque en general domina la naturaleza y las amplias extensiones de tierras, como este desierto… Imagina que piensas en un desierto y quieres aparecerte allí. Es tan amplio, que en verdad no estás pensando en un lugar específico, como si pensaras en la puerta del banco de Gringotts, o lo que sea… No es un lugar concreto. Tu cuerpo podría intentar dividirse entre distintas partes de esa amplia extensión de tierras, y acabarían pedacitos tuyos por todo el terreno.

-Qué terrible -Jose hizo una mueca-. No vayan a intentar eso, por favor.

-Ya vámonos -Ron se subió a su escoba y fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada-. Quizás Malfoy hizo una reserva en algún resort cinco estrellas en medio del Sahara y aun no nos dijo. No querremos llegar tarde.

-Cierra el pico, Weasley -Malfoy se enojó-. Estoy aguantando que me ataques continuamente, ¿sabes? Pero no sé cuánto más…

-¡Entonces no lo aguantes! -soltó Ron de pronto, bajando de su escoba y caminando hacia él.

Rápidamente, Harry se abalanzó hacia adelante y se puso entre los dos.

-Muchachos, esperen… Cálmense…

Pero ambos habían saltado hacia el otro y parecían estar a punto de batirse a duelo.

-¡No! -chilló Hermione-. ¡Basta! ¡Sepárense!

Con la ayuda de Jose, Harry retuvo a Ron por los hombros y el brazo para que no pudiera sacar su varita. Hermione y Luna detuvieron a Malfoy.

-¡Ya! ¡Vamos! ¡Pelea, cobarde! -le gritó Ron, fuera de sí.

-¡¿Tanto te molesta que te salve el trasero, verdad?! -le gritó Malfoy-. ¡Pero no te quejas luego cuando es hora de ir al hotel cinco estrellas! ¡Bien que te metes y te comes toda la comida del restaurante!

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

-¡YA CÁLMENSE! -aulló Harry, con un tono de voz tan alto que resonó entre las dunas de arena gigantes tras ellos, y todos hicieron silencio y se calmaron. Ron dejó de forcejear. Ahora Harry parecía estar más enojado que todos. -¡¿Por qué tienen que pelear tanto?! -los reprendió, mirándolos a ambos-. Draco, ya tienes como cuarenta y cinco años. ¿Por qué no maduras? Y tú, Ron, acepta de una vez que Draco es parte del grupo, y si tiene unas escobas y no se dio cuenta de decirlo antes, pues, ya está. Lo importante es que las tenemos ahora y podemos usarlas. Veamos el lado positivo. ¿No lo crees?

Ron miró a Harry con resentimiento, luego a Malfoy. Luego se soltó de un tirón y se acomodó la ropa.

-De acuerdo -dijo, de mala gana-. Me calmaré. Si él también lo hace.

Malfoy levantó las manos, en forma defensiva, pero no dijo nada. Cuando finalmente todo pareció haberse calmado entre ellos, todos se pusieron finalmente en posición sobre sus escobas, en medio del tenso ambiente, para marcharse de allí.

-¿Alguien tiene aún un celular con batería? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, yo -dijo Jose, sacando su celular-. Le hice una de esas cargas con la varita mágica que aprendimos.

-Bien -Hermione asintió-. ¿Puedes buscar cuán lejos estamos de la frontera con Egipto?

Jose se puso a buscar con su teléfono.

-Si fuéramos a seguir en vehículo, la mejor opción sería dejar este camino del sur, ir hacia el norte del país y cruzar la frontera hacia alguna ciudad del oeste egipcio, son unas veintisiete horas con suerte. No tiene sentido continuar por el sur, a menos que quisiéramos morir de sed. Pero, como ahora estamos en escoba, deja que cambie la opción de transporte en Google a escoba voladora…

Se puso a modificar la opción en su teléfono, y finalmente dijo:

-De esa forma, el tiempo se reduce a dos horas de vuelo, y podemos hacerlo desde aquí, en estas tierras al este de Tmassah, en línea recta hacia Siwa, por ejemplo, que es de las primeras ciudades egipcias al este, cerca de la frontera con Libia.

-Bien. Hagámoslo -dijo Harry-. Volemos hacia allí. Sé que estamos cansados, con sed y con hambre. Pero hagamos un último esfuerzo por llegar allí lo más rápido posible, y cuando estemos nuevamente en la civilización, podemos buscar agua y comida, y un lugar donde dormir.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo.

-Quizás podamos parar en alguna otra ciudad antes también, sin necesidad de llegar hasta Egipto -Jose buscó en su mapa-. La zona de Jalu y Awjila no se ve tan mal. Según las fotos que hay aquí. Es antes de Egipto.

-Bien, hagamos eso -dijo Ron, y finalmente subió a su escoba-. Vamos tan rápido como podamos. En marcha.

Le dio una patada al suelo, notoriamente aun enojado, y su escoba se elevó en el aire. Como no había exactamente una escoba para cada uno, Harry compartió una con Hermione, que se sentó tras él.

-Odio volar -escuchó que la chica decía en un susurro para sí misma, mientras Harry pateaba el suelo y hacía que ambos se elevaran en el aire, varios metros encima de la superficie de arena lisa y perfecta perfilada contra el intenso sol africano de la tarde.

-Tranquila -le dijo Harry, mirando sobre el hombro a la chica y tratando de transmitirle una sonrisa-. Pronto estaremos en un lugar mejor.

El grupito de escobas salió volando a toda potencia, atravesando juntos las amplias extensiones del desierto del Sahara, los valles de rocas rojizas y arena interminables, los mares de dunas de arena que parecían salidos de una película, y en poco tiempo el intenso atardecer africano empezó a dibujarse en el horizonte, al tiempo que el calor descendía abruptamente y el clima se volvía más agradable.

Hermione se desprendió de una capa con capucha que había llevado puesta todo el tiempo, protegiéndose el cuerpo entero del sol, y la guardó en su bolso tratando de moverse lo menos posible, temerosa, ya que estaban a una distancia considerable del suelo.

Al final siguieron el trayecto directo hasta cruzar la frontera con Egipto, y un par de horas después ya habían dejado Libia atrás.

-¿Cómo se sienten? -preguntó Harry, a los gritos, acercándose a las escobas de adelante.

Todos alzaron un pulgar arriba. Al parecer, el sentir el viento en sus rostros, el atravesar ese crudo desierto de una pincelada contra el cielo, veloz, en vez de lenta y arduamente por tierra, era algo que los había animado de tal manera que ya nadie sentía ni hambre, ni sed ni calor pegado al cuerpo. Se sentían vivos y animados de pronto.

-Bien entonces -Harry sonrió al grupo, levantando el pulgar también-. ¿Qué les parece entonces si seguimos viaje un poco más?

Los demás asintieron, de acuerdo.

-¡Genial! -gritó Harry-. ¡Directo a El Cairo, entonces!

Las escobas se perfilaron contra el cielo como oscuras manchas en un atardecer hermoso, con un sol que brillaba en amarillo intenso desde el horizonte, bañando todo en dorado.

…

Horas después, y sintiéndose increíblemente bien por poder hacerlo, todos ellos comieron de forma abundante, bebieron todo lo que quisieron y se relajaron. Malfoy había estacionado su escoba ante un banco de magos en El Cairo, había ido directo al mostrador y arreglado una transferencia de dinero desde su cuenta en Suiza. Momentos después, había salido del banco con una bolsita repleta de unas monedas extrañas con jeroglíficos, que usaban los magos egipcios.

Esa noche, todos se encontraron a sí mismos en un hotel muy bonito de la zona de magos de El Cairo, donde prácticamente no había nadie más que ellos, pero que resultó inmensamente reconfortante luego de la extenuante travesía por el desierto que habían enfrentado las semanas anteriores.

-Esto fue, definitivamente, el viaje más duro que haya hecho en mi vida -dijo Hermione, riendo sola, mientras hablaba con Harry en la habitación. Harry, que en verdad compartía cuarto con Malfoy, había ido al dormitorio de las chicas a visitarla antes de dormir. Luna no estaba allí, sin embargo, porque se había quedado con Ron y Jose un rato más en el bar, bebiendo algo. Como había dicho Malfoy cuando ambos subían, la sed que habían pasado era tal que sus amigos se beberían incluso todo el alcohol del hotel, probablemente, antes de ir a dormir.

-Lo sé, también el mío -admitió Harry-. El desierto es duro. He aprendido esa lección.

Hermione sonrió. Realmente estaban muy felices de estar cómodamente relajados en un hotel. El cambio era abismal, en cuanto a las necesidades que habían estado pasando.

En medio de ese momento de placer y goce, Harry se acercó a Hermione, que estaba sentada en su cama, la rodeó con un brazo e intentó besarla. Pero ella corrió la cara, y no pudo hacerlo. Avergonzado, Harry acabó besando su mejilla.

-No, Harry -dijo ella entonces, muy seria de pronto.

Harry se sintió ruborizarse.

-No entiendo -dijo él, finalmente-. Nos besamos. Ese día, en el hostel de Portugal.

-Lo sé -dijo ella, sencillamente, con la mirada en una pared opuesta del cuarto, buscando alejar su mirada de él.

-¿Y por qué luego te has pasado a comportar así?

-No creo que sea un buen momento…

-¿Ah no? -dijo él entonces, y se corrió hacia adelante, obligándola a mirarlo-. ¿Cuándo lo será entonces? Me evitaste todas estas semanas que pasaron. Desde que pasó eso. ¿Por qué? No encuentro sentido. Fuiste tú la que dijo que no debíamos separarnos. Yo te dije que no quería perderte a ti también, pero entonces tú dijiste que eras feliz conmigo. Y me besaste. Y luego llegamos a África, y ya no quisiste saber nada del tema. Creo que merezco una explicación. Ahora estamos aquí, en El Cairo. Estamos bien, no estamos más en una situación vulnerable. Ya cruzamos el desierto entero. ¿Cuándo obtendré una explicación?

-Mira -Hermione lo miró a los ojos-. Sí quería estar contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero cambié de opinión.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella, y Harry sintió un retorcijón en las tripas-. No eres el único que extraña a alguien, ¿sabes?

-¿Hablas de Negro?

-Exacto -dijo ella-. Yo también extraño a Guerrero. Creo que te vi a ti en él… Es decir, es inevitable.

Harry hizo silencio. En su egoísmo, siempre pensando en su propia pérdida, por un momento había olvidado que todos habían perdido a un ser amado en esa batalla. Inclusive Hermione.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y Harry se sintió culpable al comprobar en su mirada que ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, y que había estado ignorando ese importante hecho.

-Pero tú no eres Guerrero -finalizó ella entonces, con esas cinco palabras que fueron como cinco puñaladas directo al abdomen. Un dolor que se extendió por el estómago de Harry y subió a su pecho, hasta penetrar directo en el corazón. -Son distintos universos, me di cuenta luego -ella negó con la cabeza, abstraída, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar que Harry no podía ver-. Has cambiado mucho. Desde el año pasado a este. Cambiaste tanto, pero tanto, que ya no te reconocí. No vi más a Macho. Vi a Harry. A algún Harry, más parecido al de siempre. Y me gustaba ese Harry. Creo que siempre me gustó, en cierta forma. Pero no eres Guerrero, lo siento. Yo me enamoré de otro Harry, uno que ya no está.

Harry se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

-Mira a Ron -siguió ella-. Al principio, cuando estábamos viviendo juntos, los tres, con tu madre y tu padre, con nuestros hijos, diablos, creí que Ron me miraba de esa forma. Supongo que vio en mí a la Hermione que él perdió, también. A la del Universo 2. Pero creo que finalmente se dio cuenta de que yo soy otra persona. Y es que lo soy. Por eso ahora está con Jose.

-Yo también me di cuenta de eso -dijo Harry entonces, hablando por fin-. Al principio miraba a Ron… Y buscaba a Negro en él, supongo. Pero cambié. Como dices, cambié mucho. Y decidí seguir adelante. Todos somos personas diferentes. En este universo, somos estos. Somos los que quedaron, nos guste o no. Con todo lo que eso implica. Con las diferencias y las similitudes. Con los gustos y con lo que sea que nos pasa por la cabeza a lo largo del tiempo… Y ahora me gustas tú. Me gustas tú, Hermione. La Hermione que eres, esta de aquí… La que eres tú aquí y ahora, sea de donde sea que vengas…

-Lo siento -ella se alejó un poco de él, y él volvió a sentir la puñalada en el pecho-. Lo siento por haberte ilusionado. No sabía esto. No sabía que yo te gustaba. Pero ahora que descubrí mi verdad… No puedo estar con otro Harry. No lo siento bien. No es lo correcto. No puedo estar contigo. Lo siento, pero seguiré adelante -se había puesto a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente, y se puso de pie muy nerviosa, alejándose más de él, hacia la puerta del dormitorio-. Seguiré adelante y buscaré algo más. A alguien más. Lo lamento, Harry… Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Lo siento, debo irme.

Dicho esto, Hermione abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se marchó. Cerró con más fuerza de lo normal, dejando a Harry solo sentado en la cama de la chica.

Apenado, pero no del todo sorprendido por la conversación, Harry se quedó allí, mirando el suelo.

No sabía qué pensar. Tampoco estaba seguro de que hubiera algo que reflexionar. Simplemente, entendía a Hermione y sabía lo que debía pasar por la cabeza de la chica. De hecho, coincidía con ella en que quizás lo mejor para ella fuera seguir adelante y buscar otro chico, en vez de salir con él, lo que sin dudas la haría pensar en su relación con Guerrero continuamente, que quizás no fuera algo muy sano.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, Harry quedó a oscuras en el cuarto. La electricidad funcionaba con una tarjeta que iba en la pared, y se ve que Hermione la había sacado de allí al marcharse, por lo que pasados unos segundos todo el cuarto quedó a oscuras. Harry se dejó caer en la cama, más cómodo en la oscuridad, donde el agotamiento que llevaba encima más rápidamente lo haría entrar en un sueño profundo que lo alejaría, por suerte, de todos esos pensamientos amargos.

Claro que primero debía conseguir las fuerzas para marcharse a su cuarto, no podía dormir en la cama de Hermione…

Pero tenía tanto, tanto sueño…

Empezó a quedarse dormido, lentamente. La imagen del desierto oscuro e interminable, cruel, estaba grabada en su retina.

Escuchó un ruido, pero lo ignoró.

Sería un sueño tan profundo y placentero. Esa noche, obtendría un merecido descanso.

Lo bueno de África es que nada extraño había vuelto a pasar desde que estaban allí. No había habido noticias, ni cosas extrañas sucediendo, solo un viaje normal como debía ser…

Escuchó otro ruido.

Mientras entraba en su sueño, Harry empezó a adquirir consciencia de que había algo con él en ese cuarto, en la oscuridad.

La forma oscura había regresado.

Cuando una suave carcajada de ultratumba sonó como un lúgubre susurro cerca suyo, Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, se incorporó en un segundo y aferró su varita con fuerza.

-¡LUMOS! -gritó, apuntando su varita por todo el dormitorio.

No había nada.

Empezó a respirar agitado. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Apuntaba con la varita en cada rincón, esperando ver la figura negra, los ojos rojos. Pero no había nada.

Si de verdad había estado allí, y no había sido un sueño, entonces se había marchado.

* * *

20\. El engaño

* * *

-Hermione no va a volver, se fue a dormir con Malfoy, creo -dijo Luna, sin parar de reír.

Habían pasado unas horas, y Luna había regresado al cuarto totalmente ebria. Al parecer, sí se habían bebido todo el alcohol del hotel. Harry se había quedado allí, esperando por si aquella cosa aparecía de nuevo, pero nada había pasado.

-¿Con Malfoy? -preguntó entonces, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Tan rápido iba a dar vuelta la página Hermione? ¿Y con Malfoy?

-Ay, Harry, necesitas a otra chica -dijo Luna, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nunca la había visto tan ebria en la vida. Nunca la había visto ebria, de hecho. Si ya era tan alocada estando sobria…

-¿Cómo quién? -preguntó Harry, tratando de adivinar las intenciones en el rostro de su amiga, que parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

-Como yo, tontito -Luna se acercó peligrosamente a él, sonriéndole de una forma que debió pensar que era atractiva, aunque en verdad parecía algo siniestra. Al llegar a él, lanzó sus dos brazos sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo. Harry temió que le vomitara encima.

-Luna, estás ebria.

-No estoy ebria -dijo ella, y lanzó un hipido-. De acuerdo, sí estoy ebria. Pero piénsalo, Harry. Tú y yo.

-No lo creo -él negó con la cabeza, tratando de quitar las manos de la chica de su cuello con la mayor delicadeza posible-. Deberías dormir, Luna. Ambos deberíamos…

-Harry, relájate -dijo Luna, y entonces se acercó a él muy rápidamente y empezó a besarlo.

Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le tomó los hombros y la apartó de él suavemente. Se había ruborizado por completo.

Entonces, recordó que Hermione estaba durmiendo con Malfoy. Y la indignación que le causó aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo replantearse toda aquella situación.

Luna era, después de todo, la única otra compañera de viaje que había allí. Si Hermione empezaba a salir con Malfoy, y él tenía que presenciar aquello a diario, no habría una mejor arma para contraatacar que estar él con Luna…

De pronto, toda aquella situación que en otro momento le hubiera parecido imposible y hubiera rechazado completamente, en ese momento adquirió perfecto sentido ante sus ojos de una forma increíble.

Luna ya se había dado por vencida, y estaba pidiéndole disculpas mientras trataba de llegar a los tropezones a su cama, aunque la verdad es que no podía distinguir siquiera donde estaban las dos camas, de lo ebria que estaba. Y entonces, Harry se acercó a ella, la giró hacia sí y la empezó a besar.

Luna respondió el beso con entusiasmo, y ambos se besaron de una forma bastante torpe. Harry pensó que Luna realmente no tenía idea de cómo besar. Era como si le hubieran explicado que bastaba con meter la lengua en la boca del compañero y empezar a moverla frenéticamente para todos lados una vez dentro, porque eso era precisamente lo que la chica estaba haciendo.

Harry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia sí. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos nuevamente. Se besaron un buen rato, Harry reprimiendo el asco por el aliento a alcohol que desprendía la chica, pero obligándose a continuar por el bien de su causa. Aunque por dentro una voz le decía que estaba mal utilizar a Luna para dar celos a Hermione, otra voz en su cabeza le recordaba que Hermione estaba con Malfoy en ese momento, y cuando aquella voz hablaba Harry atraía más a Luna hacia sí y la besaba con más pasión.

Llegó un punto en el que Harry supo que Luna no iba a moverse de allí. Parecía incapaz de tomar cualquier tipo de iniciativa, ya sea girar un poco la cara para evitar que se les entumecieran las lenguas, o mover su mano, o nada. Su única iniciativa fue el primer beso inicial, y todo quedó ahí. Si Harry no tomaba control de la situación, tendrían que seguir besándose de esa misma forma extraña el resto de la noche.

Así fue que Harry dio unos pasos hacia la cama, y llevó a Luna con él. La empujó suavemente sobre las sábanas, y se posicionó con cuidado encima de ella. Volvió a besarla, ambos acostados ahora, él arriba.

Los ojos azules de Luna le devolvieron la mirada, un poco entrecerrados por la borrachera, mientras él le apartaba el rubio cabello de la cara para probar nuevamente esos labios que, una vez que uno dejaba atrás la sensación que producía el intenso sabor y olor a alcohol, eran de hecho unos labios bastante agradables y suaves, que se sentía muy bien besar. Su lengua tampoco estaba mal, aunque se moviera de forma tan frenética por toda su boca, como tratando de abarcar cada rincón de la dentadura y encías de Harry, todo a la vez. Dejando eso de lado, tenía un sabor dulce y que se antojaba agradable.

Harry empezó a desvestirla, sin pedir permiso. Si iba a hacer eso, lo haría bien y de forma completa.

Luna respondió ayudándolo a quitarse la ropa. Se quitó la túnica azul pálido que llevaba puesta, y quedó en ropa interior. Harry se quitó su propia túnica también, quedando en bóxer. Acarició las piernas pálidas y desnudas de Luna, pasando rápidamente la mirada por los calzones color celeste que tenía puestos la chica, ya que le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo que tenían dibujos de algo parecido a bowtruckles, aunque no estaba seguro.

La besó nuevamente, y empezó a frotar la pelvis con la de ella. Sintió una erección potente, y le empezó a acariciar los pequeños pechos.

-Ay, Harry -susurró Luna, entre medio de una risita nerviosa y aun muy ebria-. Eres todo un loquillo.

Harry le quitó el sostén y se quedó mirando sus pechos. Es que le llamó poderosamente la atención que la chica tuviera un tatuaje a la altura de las costillas superiores que decía "El Snorkack de cuernos arrugados existe", con las letras en movimiento subiendo y bajando, como dando saltitos.

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esto? -le preguntó, curioso.

-En mi expedición a Suecia, con papá -respondió ella, afirmando a Harry con fuerza contra sí-. Aunque nunca encontramos al Snorkack, sabíamos que existía. Así que nos tatuamos esto.

-¿Él también?

-Sí, en la espalda. Y como ves, sí existía. Porque luego papá me regaló el cuerno de uno.

Harry recordó el cuerno que Luna afirmaba era de un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, a pesar de que Hermione les advirtió que era un cuerno de Erumpent en realidad, que era peligroso y que podía explotar. Ese mismo día, el cuerno había explotado y destruido parte de la casa de los Lovegood. Así y todo, Luna y su padre habían seguido afirmando, posteriormente, que el cuerno siempre había sido de un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

Harry apretó la pelvis contra la de la chica, y entonces empezó a quitarle el calzón con una mano. Finalmente, ambos quedaron desnudos.

-Espera -dijo Luna, deteniéndolo de pronto y poniendo una mano en su pecho. Harry vio que lo miraba de pronto con miedo. -Nunca he hecho esto.

-¿Qué? -dijo Harry, atónito-. ¿De verdad que no? ¿Ni una sola vez?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Pero tienes como treinta años.

-Pues sí, lo sé.

Harry se puso a pensar a toda velocidad.

-Quizás no sea lo mejor que lo hagas por primera vez así… ¿No lo crees? Es decir. Estás ebria, y quizás ni lo recuerdes.

-No, así es mejor -le aseguró ella-. Quiero que sea así. No quiero recordarlo.

-¿Y por qué me detienes entonces?

-Quería preguntarte si tienes protección.

-No necesito protección, soy mago -Harry frunció el ceño-. Verás… Se hace un hechizo, una sola vez, que impide cualquier tipo de embarazo o transmisión de enfermedades… Yo ya me lo hice, hace tiempo. Así que no hay riesgos. Si algún día quiero tener hijos, solo remuevo el hechizo y ya.

-Lo sé, no hablaba de ese tipo de protección.

-¿Y de cuál hablabas?

-Harry, la transmisión sexual de binkyvuz oblicua es un tema muy serio -dijo ella, borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro y poniéndose seria-. Es una bacteria que puede causar jaquecas y si no recibe tratamiento prematuro puede causar pérdida de la capacidad de hacer hechizos como el Lumos, invocaciones, y también el Wingardium Leviosa.

-Es Leviosá -la corrigió Harry.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Dijiste Leviósa. Es Leviosá. Solo digo.

-De cualquier forma, no quiero que se me pegue eso. Son hechizos muy útiles.

-De acuerdo -Harry decidió seguirle el juego, si bien estaba seguro que solo era uno de los muchos delirios y creencias absurdas de la chica-. ¿Cómo se hace para… tú sabes… hacerlo, sin que exista ese riesgo?

-No existe forma -dijo ella, y sonrió de nuevo-. Por eso no hay que tener sexo. Es mejor no hacerlo.

-Pero dijiste que había una protección.

-No. Te pregunté si tenías protección. Porque existen unos pocos magos que aseguran haber encontrado una protección contra el binkyvuz oblicua. Pero jamás revelaron cual es. Y como tú eres un gran mago, Harry, pensé que quizás la habías encontrado.

Se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, y Harry se quedó unos instantes inmóvil y en silencio. Lentamente, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de Luna. Ambos estaban desnudos, él sobre ella, sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, candentes. Sus corazones palpitando rápido. Sintiendo el calor en su piel. No podía simplemente abandonar la situación llegado a ese punto…

Tratando de callar la voz de su consciencia que le gritaba que todo aquello estaba terriblemente mal, Harry dijo:

-¿Sabes qué, Luna? No quise decirlo, para no presumir. Pero sí. Sí la he encontrado. Encontré la protección para el binkyvuz oblicua.

Luna abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es?

-No puedo decirlo -Harry sonrió-. Los pocos magos que la sabemos, no podemos decirla.

-¿Por qué no?

-No hay explicación -dijo él, ya sin ideas.

Luna pareció dudarlo un poco, pero estaba muy borracha para poder entender nada.

-De acuerdo -asintió con la cabeza-. Sigamos entonces.

Harry y Luna volvieron a besarse con frenesí, ella girando la lengua en círculos a toda velocidad en la boca de Harry como si fuera una competencia de velocidad donde la lengua más rápida ganaría, y Harry le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, sintiendo la piel por todo el cuerpo de la chica, y finalmente empezó a penetrarla lentamente.

Sintió su pene erecto entrando por los labios vaginales de la chica, que claramente jamás había hecho eso antes, porque la cuestión estaba costando un poco, y se notaba que cada pequeño milímetro que ingresaba en ella le causaba dolor. Fue un proceso largo y difícil, hasta que finalmente Harry alcanzó un ritmo normal.

Empezaron a moverse, juntos, ella con expresión de dolor, pero también de goce. Harry empezó a disfrutar del momento, empezó a sentir placer, cuando de pronto oyó:

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El gemido de Luna fue brutal y tan audible que Harry se llevó un sobresalto. No recordaba que hubieran lanzado un encantamiento muffliato en el cuarto. Rápidamente, se apresuró en hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sí -dijo Luna, sonriendo ampliamente-. Creo que me vine, Harry. Y mucho. Fue muy rico.

-Genial -dijo él, un tanto nervioso-. No han pasado ni cinco minutos, pero…

-¡OH! -la chica volvió a gemir, y Harry agradeció haber hecho ese hechizo-. ¡Ahí va de vuelta! ¡Rápido, sigue!

Harry obedeció y la penetró una y otra vez, abrazándola y sintiendo el sudor correr por la piel de ambos mientras se miraban a los ojos, a centímetros uno del otro, y él la penetraba continuamente. Luna cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca exageradamente.

-¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -gritó, con placer.

-¿Otra vez? -preguntó Harry, sin poder creerlo.

Ella asintió.

-¡No frenes! -gritó Luna. Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron, y Harry vio algo nuevo en ellos, que no creyó ver en Luna nunca: furia. -Dije que no frenes, hijo de puta.

Luna empezó a mover la cadera hacia arriba, presionando a Harry contra ella con violencia. De pronto, Harry sintió miedo. Parecía que Luna acababa de ser poseída por un demonio. O un binkyvuz oblicua, quién sabe.

-¡MÁS FUEEEEERTEEEEEEEEEEE! -gritó la chica, con un alarido que casi lo deja sordo.

Harry se movió más fuerte, obediente.

-¡SÍ! -aulló Luna, frenética-. ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡ASÍ! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS DURO! ¡OH, QUÉ PLACER! ¡NO SABÍA LO RICO QUE ERA ESTO! ¡AAAAYYYY!

Su boca quedó abierta unos veinte segundos mientras un espasmo recorría todo el cuerpo de la chica, que quedó paralizada y con los ojos cerrados, claramente teniendo otro orgasmo más. Harry se dio cuenta entonces que la chica era muy sensible a los orgasmos y que estaba teniendo uno tras otro, de forma incontrolable.

Sin animarse a detenerse, por miedo a que lo golpeara o le lanzara un maleficio, Harry continuó moviéndose más y más, con más rapidez, obedeciendo a las demandas de Luna, que se estaba alocando más allá de los límites que él había conocido en ella antes.

-¡AHORA PÉGAME, HARRY, PÉGAME! -gritó, luego del sexto orgasmo.

-¡No voy a pegarte! -dijo él, asustado, moviéndose a toda velocidad encima de ella, muy agitado y exhausto.

-¡PÉGAME, MALDITO PEDAZO DE MIERDA, O TE ARRANCO EL PENE!

Aterrado, Harry le dio una suave palmada a Luna en un glúteo.

-¡COMO HOMBRE, IMBÉCIL!

Harry le pegó un poco más fuerte, y le chica empezó a golpearse ella misma en los glúteos, dándose cachetazos muy fuertes que le dejaron la piel marcada de rojo.

Harry estaba aterrado y quería finalizar aquello, pero no sabía cómo. Luna parecía no querer parar nunca, y si era por ella seguramente seguirían así hasta el orgasmo número cien.

Entonces, tuvo una idea. Harry se concentró, aceleró el ritmo, la besó, tratando de gozar de aquello todo lo posible, y finalmente, sintió como él mismo tenía un orgasmo, mientras la penetraba. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y también el de Luna, que llegó con él, al mismo tiempo.

Luego de acabar, Harry se apartó de ella y la miró, deseando con todo su ser que no le pidiera seguir.

-He acabado -le dijo, exhausto-. Estuvo muy bien, Luna.

Ella pareció dudarlo. Parecía que le pediría continuar, pero lo pensó dos veces, mientras él se hacía el distraído y se acomodaba en la cama.

-Si, fue genial -dijo la chica entonces, un poco más tranquila.

Y entonces, de la nada, la cabeza de Luna cayó para atrás y la chica se quedó profundamente dormida, roncando sonoramente con la boca abierta.

Harry respiró agitado y se sujetó el pecho.

Aquella no había sido la noche que había imaginado.

…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Harry vio que un dorado cabello de Luna brillaba con la luz del sol encima de su cara, visible muy de cerca a sus ojos.

Aquello no estaba bien.

Con un dolor de cabeza que no sabía de dónde había salido, ya que el no se había emborrachado como ella, se giró lentamente y vio que la chica dormía y roncaba profundamente junto a él, en la cama. Ambos seguían desnudos y ella tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas.

Harry se sintió aterrado. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Es decir, sí, recordaba cómo había pasado. ¿Pero por qué? No se sentía bien consigo mismo. Sentía que había engañado a Luna para tener sexo. Él no era así. Le había mentido. Le había hecho entender que él estaba interesado en ella, o que quizás siempre lo había estado, lo que claramente era mentira; para tener sexo con ella y poner celosa a Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo él era así?

Bueno, el año anterior se había vuelto un alcohólico sin remedio que casi arruina todos sus planes por su adicción a la bebida, pero sin contar eso, no parecía ser la clase de cosas que él haría.

No contento con haberle hecho creer aquello para utilizarla, Harry luego le había mentido explícitamente al decirle que había encontrado la cura para el binkyvuz oblicua, lo que evitaría que la chica contraiga una enfermedad de transmisión sexual que le impidiera realizar correctamente un Wingardium Leviosa. Aquello, sin embargo, era una mentira blanda. Es decir, él estaba 100% seguro de que no existía nada como aquello y que era todo un delirio de Luna, así que no corrían riesgo alguno de algo tan absurdo.

Pero su cabeza empezó a partirse del dolor, y la culpa trepó a ella y a su garganta. Había sido la primera vez de Luna, encima de todo.

¿Qué había hecho? Pobre Luna. Tan inocente, tan dulce y tierna siempre.

No merecía que la utilizaran y le engañen así. Se sentía una basura. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

-Harry… -dijo Luna, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole-. Oh, Harry, no fue un sueño.

-No -dijo él-. No lo fue. Dormimos juntos. Tú y yo.

-Oh, qué bueno Harry. Siempre quise que terminemos juntos tú y yo, un día…

Se acercó para besarlo en los labios, y él la detuvo con suavidad.

¿Cómo hacía para dejar de sentirse así de culpable?

-Luna, lo siento -dijo, porque ya no podía más con la culpa-. Creo que te utilicé… Lo lamento tanto. Creo que solo quería poner celosa a Hermione, y tú no mereces eso…

-Lo sé -dijo ella, rápidamente.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, Harry, fue mi plan -explicó ella, sonriendo más.

-¿Cómo que tu plan?

-Lo siento, Harry -ahora ella puso expresión de culpa-. Te mentí. No debí hacerlo. Hermione jamás se fue con Malfoy, ni nada parecido. Fue todo una mentira mía para llevarte a la cama. Lo siento tanto.

Harry se quedó en silencio, estupefacto.

-¿Me mentiste?

-Pero es que estaba borracha, Harry, debes entenderme -dijo ella, en una extraña mezcla entre culpa y diversión por cómo lo había engañado-. En verdad, Hermione se había ido a llorar a unos baños abajo, y creo que pasó allí toda la noche, llorando. No lo sé. No me importa tampoco -se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes cómo es ella. Siempre anda por los rincones llorando.

Harry abrió la mandíbula de par en par, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-No debí mentirte al decirte que era virgen.

-¿Eso también fue mentira?

-Y debiste ver tu cara cuando inventé aquello de los binkyvuz oblicua -Luna empezó a reírse despiadadamente, y Harry sintió deseos de pegarse un tiro en la sien-. Ay, Harry, ya no tengo quince años, ahora tengo treinta. No soy ninguna tonta. ¿Y cómo iba a ser virgen con treinta años? Y tú realmente me creías todo. Lo siento, es que estaba muy borracha, sino yo no soy así. No sé qué me pasa cuando me pongo ebria, de pronto me pongo a tomar de idiotas a todos. ¡Pero fue tan gracioso!

Luna reía más y más, y de pronto se ponía seria y trataba de mantenerse así, pero aún tenía parte del efecto del alcohol, y se reía de nuevo sin poder contenerse.

-¡Lo siento! -dijo de nuevo.

Harry exhaló un suspiro y se quedó acostado en la cama, mirando el techo.

¿Cómo era que siempre, cuando se trataba de mujeres, él acababa siendo el imbécil?


	21. El Cairo, EG

21\. El Cairo, EG

El brillante e intenso sol del mediodía golpeaba contra las paredes color marrón, gris y amarillo de la ciudad de El Cairo. Personas con chales, carteles con inscripciones en árabe, mezquitas de todos los tamaños y el sonido de las personas rezando varias veces al día, llamados por los almuecines, eran el paisaje que los envolvía.

Malfoy caminaba a pasos largos, mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de algo parecido a asco. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra larga, y se había hecho un extraño corte de cabello esa mañana, él mismo, al parecer, más corto de lo normal y en vez de engominado hacia atrás como era usual en él tenía el corto cabello rubio parado y corto a los lados. Lo hacía ver un poco menos viejo, ya que con las profundas entradas que había adquirido con los años, el engominado hacia atrás ya no lo favorecía.

Ron caminaba junto a Harry, a poca distancia de él, sumidos en una conversación sobre quidditch que Harry sin lugar a dudas había extrañado. Como esa mañana habían visto en televisión, en un bar muggle, un partido de quidditch de la liga inglesa nacional, ya que ahora los muggles se habían empezado a interiorizar en este deporte; de pronto habían recordado que el quidditch existía y que eran fanáticos del deporte, por lo que se pusieron al día rápidamente de todo lo que habían oído de los últimos partidos de la liga europea.

Luna iba a una distancia menor de ellos dos, hablando con Jose sobre la ciudad de El Cairo, que al parecer le había gustado mucho a ambas. Ese día, habían decidido dedicarse a disfrutar, para poder recuperarse de lo extenuante que había sido el desierto, y recorrer, ir a bares y lugares turísticos y disfrutar del día.

Hermione se había quedado en el hotel. No había querido ir con ellos. Y eso le había sentado muy mal a Harry, que no sabía si ir a hablar con ella o qué hacer. Pero se le hacía muy hipócrita de su parte acercarse a decirle nada, porque ella ya se había enterado de que él "ahora andaba con Luna", ya que Luna se lo había dicho a todos en el desayuno y parecía estar muy contenta con todo el tema. Y claro, habiendo pasado solo unas horas después de que Hermione le dijera a Harry que no podían estar juntos, era una movida que hacía quedar muy mal a Harry. ¿Qué podía decirle a Hermione? No podía decirle nada.

Esa tarde, hubo fotos de Harry y Luna sonriendo juntos ante las pirámides de Giza, otras con la parejita fingiendo que las pirámides cabían dentro de sus manos, haciendo mímica ante la cámara a la distancia, otras con ambos poniendo cara de sorpresa mientras en el fondo se veía la pirámide escalonada de Zoser, e incluso hubo una serie de fotos tomadas con el celular de Jose donde Ron también estaba con ellos dos, frente a la pirámide de Unis, y los tres ponían sus manos torcidas en la pose típica de los faraones egipcios conocida por jeroglíficos.

Para cuando se hizo de noche, la diversión pareció llegar a su fin y todos regresaron al hotel. Comieron en el restaurante, y mientras estaban sentados a la mesa los cinco de ellos, conocieron un grupo de magos de Inglaterra que estaban en ese hotel también, y se pusieron a hablar con ellos. Eran todos de entre veinte y treinta años, y resultó que estaban de viaje también realizando el Magic World Tour.

-Tenemos siete pepitas de oro -les dijo uno de ellos, un joven que Harry estaba seguro haber visto en Hogwarts alguna vez, pero era difícil de decir porque ahora debía tener veinte años más que en ese entonces, cuando Harry lo habría visto con once o doce años. -Conseguimos varias aquí en África.

-Nuestro viaje empezó aquí, de hecho -dijo una chica que se llamaba Scarlet Alchin, que tenía diecinueve años y había estudiado en Hogwarts pocos años atrás, por lo que Harry jamás la había visto antes-. Después de dejar Inglaterra, nos vinimos directo a África.

La charla continuó un rato más, y finalmente todos se fueron a dormir. Harry no vio a Hermione durante todo ese día, hasta ir a dormir inclusive, pero supo que seguía en el hotel porque preguntó en la recepción y no tenían registrado que se hubiera ido. Decidieron cambiar habitaciones, para no molestar a Hermione. Ron y Jose mantuvieron la suya, Luna se fue de la habitación que antes debía haber compartido con Hermione, y se pasó a la de Harry, que debía haber compartido con Malfoy. Malfoy se fue de la habitación y, como no tenía donde dormir, le dijeron que se fuera a un sofá de una salita de descanso que había fuera de las habitaciones, con sofás y mesitas.

-Yo pagué este hotel -protestó él, ante Harry, Luna, Jose y Ron.

-Lo siento, amigo -dijo Luna, mirándolo con expresión de pena-. Quizás te puedan reservar otra habitación en la recepción.

-Dicen que no hay, que está todo lleno, ya pregunté -dijo él.

-Estoy seguro de que aquel sofá de allí es bastante cómodo -Ron señaló la zona de los sofás-. ¡Buenas noches!

Él y Jose desaparecieron tras una de las puertas. Luego, Harry y Luna se despidieron de Malfoy también, se metieron a su dormitorio y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-¿No estamos siendo muy malvados con él? -preguntó Luna, entre risas, mirando a Harry mientras iba hacia la cama, y este se encogió de hombros.

Harry se sintió algo nervioso luego de eso. Era su primera noche desde que "estaba de novio con Luna". Ni siquiera se sentía así, porque ese día no era como que hubieran andado a los besos por todos lados ni nada así. De hecho, su forma de llevarse había sido igual a cualquier otro día.

Ella pareció sentirse igual, porque se la veía muy nerviosa mientras abría su mochila extendida y buscaba con su varita en el interior, sacando su pijama.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Luna estaba haciendo tiempo, fingiendo que buscaba algo allí dentro. No sabía si se debía a que le daba vergüenza la situación en sí, o quizás no quería cambiarse delante de él. Así que, para aflojar la tensión, Harry tomó su cepillo de dientes y se fue hacia el baño. Quizás, de esa forma, la chica no tendría que verse obligada a vestirse delante de él.

Estando ya en el baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, Harry se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y vio el rostro de un joven de veinte años que parecía de una edad un poco mayor a esa. ¿Se debería esto a que ahora vivía en una época donde él debería haber tenido cuarenta años en lugar de veinte?

Empezó a preguntarse cómo seguir con aquello. ¿Volvía a la habitación y se acostaba en la misma cama con Luna? No se sentía natural. Ahora que ella no estaba ebria y él no estaba despachado por el abandono de Hermione, no parecía tener mucho sentido su unión. Sabía que Luna debía sentirse igual. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él le gustara. Quizás la mujer solo había querido acostarse con él por la borrachera, y ahora ya no sabía tampoco cómo continuar la relación.

Entonces, mientras se miraba al espejo y pensaba todo aquello, se dio cuenta de que era ridículo hacerse todos esos planteos él solo ante el espejo, escondido allí. Debía hablarlo con ella. Ir a la cama y hablarlo con Luna, entre ambos. Tenían confianza, se conocían hacía muchos años, y estaba seguro de que era mejor hablarlo entre ambos que él solo ante sí mismo en el baño.

Harry respiró hondo, guardó el cepillo de dientes en su contenedor plástico y salió del cuarto con decisión.

Su rostro de sorpresa y susto fue indisimulable, sin embargo, cuando al salir de vuelta al cuarto se encontró ante no solo Luna, sino también Ron y Jose, que estaban sentados al borde de la cama de la chica.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? -preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

-Ah, estábamos hablando de Malfoy -dijo Jose, alzando la mirada hacia Harry.

-Lo siento -Ron pasó su mirada entre Luna y Harry-. Le dije a Jose que no debíamos interrumpirlos. Es su segunda noche juntos. Quizás… Ustedes dos… Querían…

Se notaba que no sabía cómo acabar la frase. Ruborizado, Ron miró a Luna y luego a Harry, dubitativo.

-No hay problema -dijo Luna entonces, que no lucía menos nerviosa que antes-. Pensé que quizás ustedes dos estarían en medio de algo.

-¿Nosotros? -Jose lanzó una carcajada, miró a Ron y rio aún más fuerte.

-¿De qué te ríes? -le lanzó Ron, molesto.

Jose se apartó el cabello de la cara, muy sonriente.

-Ron y yo estamos juntos hace meses ya -dijo la chica, muy divertida-. Lo único que pasa en nuestra cama es que Ron se tira pedos y yo lo golpeo.

-¡Oye! -protestó él, furioso-. ¡Tú también te tiras pedos!

Harry lanzó una carcajada. Se sentía mucho menos nervioso con ellos dos allí, y agradecía por dentro que hubieran aparecido en el cuarto, en vez de haber tenido que tener toda una charla con Luna sobre su incipiente relación.

-Sí, hemos envejecido tan rápido -dijo Jose entonces, mirando a Luna con más seriedad-. Realmente fue un envejecimiento total de la relación en solo unas semanas. Ya parece como si lleváramos años de casados.

-Es cierto -coincidió Ron-. Ya no nos toleramos mutuamente.

-Lo detesto -dijo Jose, mirando a Ron con cara de desprecio fingida, y luego sonrió-. Maldito pelirrojo horrible.

-Maldita muggle -le dijo Ron, fingiendo desprecio hacia ella también. Pero entonces ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y se acercaron para darse un beso en los labios.

Harry sintió una calidez por dentro que no sentía hace un tiempo. Era tan extraño ver a Ron, a ese Ron en particular, siendo feliz con una chica nueva en sus vidas, y darse cuenta de que estaba muy feliz por él. Harry cruzó una mirada rápida con Luna, que de pronto se ruborizó. Aquella Luna, de treinta años y ligeramente más madura que la que habían conocido ellos anteriormente, también le caía bien. Eran, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor compañía que podía haber pedido en una noche como aquella, en Egipto.

-¿Y qué hablaban de Malfoy? -preguntó Harry, sentándose al borde de la cama de Luna también.

-Ron tiene una teoría -dijo Jose.

-Sí, la tengo -Ron miró a Harry, con seriedad, y algo extraño en la mirada que Harry no supo descifrar. ¿Miedo?

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Harry.

Luna y Jose miraron a Ron, con atención.

-Miren, sé muy bien cuál es mi papel en nuestra historia -dijo Ron, poniéndose serio.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Harry.

-No finjas que no sabes de qué hablo -dijo Ron-. Sé que eres muy modesto y todo, te conozco ya mejor que a nadie más, Harry, después de tantos años -Ron respiró hondo-. Tú eres siempre el que acaba teniendo razón, y yo el que se equivoca.

-No es cierto -quiso contradecirlo Harry.

-Sí lo es, y todos lo saben -dijo Ron.

-Sí, es verdad -dijo Jose, asintiendo. Luego rio y se puso seria otra vez. -Lo siento. Continúa.

-Miren, puedo probarlo tranquilamente -dijo Ron-. En primer año, yo tenía la teoría de que Snape era el malo, y resultó estar salvándonos.

-Eso no es justo, todos teníamos esa teoría de Snape -dijo Harry.

-Sí, solo porque ustedes aun eran muy jóvenes, pero déjame continuar. En segundo año, yo creía ciegamente que Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin, lo que resultó ser falso.

-Todos los creímos.

-Pero yo incluso quise convencer a Hermione de que el diario de Riddle no era más que un viejo diario que alguien le regaló a Riddle para navidad y él no se molestó en llenar.

-No recordaba eso.

-Siempre he sido el que niega las teorías que resultan ser ciertas, el que no cree en las ocurrencias de Hermione y tú…

-¿Sabías que hay una teoría que dice que tú siempre has sido un mortífago? -preguntó Luna, mirando a Ron con seriedad.

Todos hicieron silencio y se quedaron mirando a Luna.

-Cuando dices, "hay una teoría"… -empezó Harry.

-Tú sabes, ustedes son famosos -explicó la mujer-. La gente los conoce, y algunos han elaborado teorías sobre su famosa historia. Voldemort y todo.

-Sonaba como si te refirieras a fans, y nosotros fuéramos personajes de una película, o libro, o algo así -dijo Jose.

-En verdad, es una teoría fascinante -Luna cruzó las piernas arriba de la cama y las rodeó con sus brazos. Parecía fascinada de poder contar su nuevo delirio. -La teoría dice que Ron siempre ha sido un mortífago que pasaba información de Harry a Lord Voldemort, y por eso este ha tenido siempre mucha información sobre Harry. Sobre todo, un punto central de la teoría es que responde a la pregunta casi imposible de cómo hizo Ron para abrir la Cámara Secreta hablando en pársel solamente habiendo oído a Harry hablar dormido, lo que no tiene sentido.

Todos hicieron silencio nuevamente, mirando a Luna estupefactos.

-¿Esas cosas son de conocimiento común? -preguntó Harry, indignado-. ¿La gente, en general, sabe esos detalles de nuestras vidas?

-Como decía -continuó Ron, notoriamente decidido a ignorar a Luna-, en tercer año pasó lo mismo. Yo defendía a Scabbers a muerte. Estaba seguro de que el villano era Crookshanks…

-¿Qué pasó con ese gato? -preguntó Luna, con curiosidad-. Jamás lo volví a ver.

-No tengo idea -dijo Harry-. Creo que lo vi hace uno o dos años, en algún lado.

-Quizás no sobrevivió a la Guerra de los Universos -dijo Jose, pensativa.

-Quizás ahora tiene cuarenta años, como Malfoy -dijo Luna.

-No creo que Dumbledore haya creado un universo específicamente para traer a la batalla a un gato -dijo Jose.

-Como decía -repitió Ron, con fastidio-, me equivoqué de nuevo, ese año. Resultó que tenía al villano de la historia conmigo, todo el tiempo, en forma de mi mascota. Una vez más, todo estaba bajo mis narices y yo no tenía idea.

-Lo que demuestra la teoría -dijo Luna, abriendo grandes sus ojos azules-, de que eres un mortífago.

-Puedo seguir toda la noche -dijo Ron, ignorándola-. Siempre ha sido así. Yo jamás estuve sobre la pista correcta, en nada de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

-Y les han pasado muchas cosas -completó Jose.

-¿Qué me dices de en cuarto año? -preguntó Luna.

-Pues no sé si alguna vez se los dije, pero yo estaba convencido de que Krum era quien había metido a Harry al torneo -dijo Ron.

-Vaya novedad -Jose revoleó los ojos-. Seguro que fue porque era el interés romántico de tu adorada Hermione.

-Sí, supongo que sí -reconoció Ron, encogiéndose de hombros-. De nuevo, nunca hubiera pensado que Moody fuera el culpable.

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con esto -dijo Harry, un poco agobiado por esa conversación-. Ni Hermione ni yo tampoco teníamos la más remota idea de eso.

-Pero es diferente -dijo él, levantando un dedo, para marcar un punto importante-. Ustedes nunca sabían exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando, porque siempre era algo muy secreto y muy oculto que nadie habría imaginado. Pero ustedes siempre elaboraban teorías, teorías que estaban mucho más cerca de la realidad de lo que yo podría pensar. Yo siempre fui el que negaba esas teorías, el que descreía de ellas, y los alejaba de la verdadera pista. A eso quiero llegar.

-¿Y por qué sales con todo esto? -preguntó Harry.

-En sexto, tú desconfiaste de Malfoy -dijo Ron-. Y nadie te creía. Todos pensaban que solo creías que fuera un mortífago porque te caía mal. Pero resultó que tenías razón, en cada detalle.

-Habrá sido la primera vez que estuve en lo cierto con lo que pasaba -Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No, no lo fue -dijo Ron, señalando su punto-. Tú eras capaz de proponer teorías que resultaron ser ciertas. Yo jamás estuve en lo cierto, en nada. Mi única teoría fue que Dumbledore había vuelto a la vida, cuando buscábamos los horcruxes, y que él te había convocado con ese patronus en el bosque. Al final había sido Snape.

-Quizás viste demasiado El Señor de los Anillos -sugirió Jose-. Y por eso creíste que Dumbledore no había muerto.

-¿El Señor de los Anillos? ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Harry.

-Algo muggle -dijo ella-. No puedo creer que los magos no sepan qué es eso, pero sí sepan qué es Babbitty Rabbity y su Cepa Carcajeante.

-Entonces, recapitulando -Harry se cruzó de brazos-, lo que estás tratando de decir, Ron, deduzco, es que tienes una teoría, pero piensas que nadie te va a tomar en serio porque anteriormente crees no haber acertado con nada.

-Exacto.

-Pues dinos la teoría -dijo Harry-. ¿Cuál es? Sí vamos a tomarte en serio. De hecho, yo no tengo ninguna teoría sobre la situación en la que estamos actualmente. No sé si mi cerebro sufrió algún daño durante la Guerra de los Universos o qué, o quizás ya son tantas cosas que nos pasan año tras año que ya no tengo neuronas para pensar ninguna teoría más.

-Pues yo sí pensé en una -dijo él, de pronto entusiasmado.

-Ha sido la introducción más larga que nadie haya dado nunca para decir una teoría -dijo Luna-. Ya dila.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -Ron se aclaró la garganta, algo nervioso-. Bien, esta es mi teoría. Aquí va:


	22. La teoría de Ron

22\. La teoría de Ron

Todos se reclinaron un poco hacia él, mirándolo con mucha atención, expectantes.

-Básicamente -empezó-, lo que creo es que Malfoy planeó todo esto.

Hubo otro silencio. Evidentemente, todos ellos habían esperado algo más que eso. La decepción se veía en la cara de Luna, que parecía como si acabaran de arruinarle algo que había estado esperando con ansias. Harry trató de disimular la decepción que él mismo sentía.

-Bien… -dijo Harry, tratando de pensar algo que decir que no hiriera los sentimientos de su amigo-. Me gusta tu teoría, Ron. Yo…

-¿Qué no es la misma teoría que Harry tuvo en sexto año? -soltó Luna-. No parece muy original.

-No tiene que ser original -dijo Ron, mirándola con resentimiento-. Tiene que ser verídica. Y ayudarnos a encontrar a Neville, y defendernos de la amenaza que tenemos encima.

-Lo que Luna habrá querido decir -salió Harry en defensa de la chica, de pronto recordando que se suponía que era su novio ahora, así que no debía dejarla sola en un argumento, si quería actuar como su novio-, es que eso es algo que ya sabíamos. Es tú teoría, por supuesto. Tú fuiste el primero en decirla, ni bien desapareció Neville, y me parece una gran teoría. Quizás lo que Luna quiere decir es que esperaba… una sorpresa, algo nuevo, quizás… -empezó a trabarse con las palabras, por un lado queriendo defender a la chica y por el otro no lastimar los tan sensibles sentimientos de Ron. Era una tarea casi imposible.

-Ni siquiera me han dejado exponer mi teoría. Apenas estaba comenzando.

-Oh, lo siento -masculló Harry.

-Olvídenlo -notoriamente enojado, Ron se cruzó de brazos e hizo un ademán de fastidio-. Nadie quiere escuchar mi teoría. Solo soy el idiota Ron, que siempre se equivoca. Olvídenlo, no dije nada.

-Oh, Dios -Jose revoleó los ojos-. ¿Cuál es el problema contigo? Eres tan sensible. Casi cualquier cosa que alguien diga te hace sentir inferior. Está tan claro que tienes un problema de inferioridad, amor. Es tan evidente que con tantos hermanos debías sentirte poco tenido en cuenta de pequeño.

Harry sintió un repentino deseo de acercarse a Jose y chocarle los cinco con mucho entusiasmo, pero lo reprimió. La chica cada día le caía mejor. Ahora, diciendo la verdad de la vida de Ron que él siempre había sabido y que tanto le molestaba, pero que jamás podía hacer nada para cambiar. Al tratarse de una mujer, supuso Harry, de su novia; o quizás al tratarse de una persona muggle que no era famosa, como Harry; o por una mezcla de todo eso, la cuestión es que Ron no se enojó por el comentario de Jose, y hasta sonrió.

-Ah, claro, si yo te llegara a decir eso me golpearías en la cara, pero a ella le sonríes -dijo Harry, sin poder contenerse.

-Chicos, disculpen la interrupción -dijo Luna-. Pero ya tengo sueño. Quería escuchar tu teoría, pero esta es la introducción a una teoría más larga que haya existido en toda la historia de las teorías, Ron.

-Ya, de acuerdo -el chico asintió con más energía-. Bien, vamos al grano. Sí. Esta es la cuestión: Es cierto que yo sospechaba de Malfoy desde el comienzo, principalmente porque todo lo de Neville transcurrió en su casa. Ahora bien, me di cuenta de algo más, algo que no todos parecieron haberse fijado o prestado tanta atención.

-¿Qué cosa? -inquirió Harry.

-La pepita de oro -dijo Ron, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando alrededor con suspenso, como si estuviera por contar un gran secreto prohibido-. La que encontramos en Suiza. ¿Lo recuerdan?

-Sí, claro -dijo Harry-. Es la del mensaje que anuncia el regreso de Voldemort.

-Exacto -Ron arqueó las cejas-. ¿Y quién la encontró? ¿Quién fue el que halló esa pepita?

-Pues Malf… -Harry se detuvo a mitad de la palabra.

-Exacto -repitió Ron-. No pude evitar quedarme pensando en eso. ¿No les parece sospechoso? Primero Neville desaparece, no en cualquier lado, sino en la propia casa de Malfoy, luego de que él nos invitara allí sabiendo quiénes éramos, porque lo vio en nuestro perfil de la app. Así que él sabía de antemano que iríamos a su casa, y pudo planificar lo que él quisiera para esa ocasión. Luego, él fue quien encontró la pepita…

-¿Dices que Malfoy fue el que puso el mensaje dentro de la pepita? -dijo Harry, comprendiendo y asintiendo, mientras ataba cabos en su mente-. De hecho, Ron… Tiene mucho sentido.

-No solo digo que él fue el que alteró el mensaje y puso uno diferente allí dentro -siguió Ron-. Todo fue orquestado por él. ¿No lo ven? Él fue quien se dirigió al chorro ese de agua con su escoba, y volvió poco después con la pepita en la mano… En verdad, la pepita quizás jamás estuvo escondida ahí. Quizás, incluso, él ya la había encontrado mucho antes en otro sitio, ¿quién sabe? Quizás ya la tenía en el bolsillo ese día. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue ir allí con su escoba, fingir que la recuperaba de allí, y volver con nosotros. Nadie lo vio tomarla. Él ya la tenía preparada de antemano, con el mensaje alterado adentro y todo.

-La historia de Sisi -dijo Luna, pensativa.

-¿Qué hay con eso? -preguntó Harry.

-Él fue quien me la contó.

Todos quedaron en shock.

-¿Qué dices? -inquirió Ron.

-Malfoy y yo somos del mismo universo -reveló ella entonces, para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué? -dijo Harry, reclinándose hacia atrás en shock-. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Él tiene cuarenta y cinco años, y tú treinta -dijo Jose-. ¿Cómo es posible?

-No tengo treinta -dijo ella entonces, y Harry se quedó con los ojos como platos-. Tengo cuarenta y cuatro.

Harry quedó boquiabierto y negó con la cabeza.

-Imposible.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -Jose quedó boquiabierta también-. ¡Te ves súper joven!

-Hechizos y pociones -Luna le guiñó un ojo-. Y mantener una vida sana, alejada de los bowtruckles.

-¿Nos mentiste todo el tiempo? -dijo Ron, con asombro-. Increíble, Luna. Has cambiado mucho.

-¿Es verdad? -Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Cuándo Luna se había convertido en una experta de la mentira? -Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mentirnos? ¿Por qué decirnos que tenías treinta años?

-Pues, ¿qué crees? -ella se puso a la defensiva-. Todos ustedes tienen veinte años. Pensé que, si les decía mi verdadera edad, no querrían que me una al grupo, y andar con ustedes. Solo quiero tener amigos.

Levantó dos dedos, haciendo un símbolo de paz con la mano.

-Pero cuando te conocimos ya venías con Neville…

-Él sabía la verdad -reveló ella-. Le dije que fingiera mi edad también. Por las dudas.

-Eso es ridículo -dijo Ron-. No íbamos a dejarlos a un lado por ser más grandes.

-Sí, luego vi que aceptaban a Malfoy con esa edad, así que por eso decidí que les diría la verdad en algún momento.

-Sigue sin tener sentido -dijo Harry, mirando a la mujer a los ojos-. ¿Cómo pueden ser del mismo universo? Dumbledore creó un universo para cada uno, donde puso la fuerza del bien dentro de la persona elegida de ese universo…

-Jamás la puso en mí -dijo ella, para sorpresa de todos otra vez-. En ese universo, la puso en Malfoy. Pero yo estaba con él ese día, cuando apareció Dumbledore, y le dije que quería pelear también. Así que me dejó ir.

-Es increíble… -dijo Ron, estupefacto.

-No es que fuéramos grandes amigos con Malfoy ni nada -dijo Luna-. Pero, en ese universo, yo trabajaba descifrando antiguos secretos del mundo mágico para publicar en mi revista. Es que compré El Quisquilloso. Publicaba mis propios artículos. Y fui a entrevistar a Malfoy en Suiza por su trabajo con la alquimia. Allí, hablando de Suiza y sus tradiciones y cosas, me mencionó a Sisi. Por eso yo sabía todo de la emperatriz. Me entusiasmé mucho con la historia del lugar. Malfoy parecía buena persona, porque se había puesto a investigar toda esa cultura que en verdad es muggle, no parece algo típico de él. Pensé que había cambiado, que era más tolerante ahora… Ese mismo día, apareció Dumbledore allí en su casa, mientras lo entrevistaba y él me contaba eso. No estoy segura de que él sepa que soy la misma que lo fue a entrevistar. Como le dijeron que yo tengo treinta años, debe pensar que yo soy otra, de otro universo.

-Entonces, eso reafirma mi teoría -dijo Ron-. Malfoy orquestó todo. ¿No lo ven? Esa pepita fue todo su plan. Hasta la historia de Sisi, investigada por él. Todo concuerda.

-No estoy segura -dijo Jose, pensando a toda velocidad en aquello.

-Claro que sí -la contradijo Ron-. Está clarísimo. Él planeó todo. Y no solo puso ese mensaje en la pepita. Él planeó, todo el tiempo, la desaparición de Neville y que nosotros pensemos que está en otra dimensión siniestra, y que pensemos que Voldemort va a regresar. ¿No lo ven? ¡Todo es una historia suya! No hay pruebas de que Voldemort esté regresando, ni nada. ¡Es todo una mentira suya!

-Pero… -Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, pensativo-. ¿Y Hedwig? Ella fue la que apareció con la carta de Neville, diciendo que estaba en una dimensión oscura, con lava, fuego, con alguien que tenía toda la pinta de ser Voldemort.

-Esa carta tiene que ser falsa -insistió Ron-. Igual que el mensaje en la pepita. Enviada por él mismo, por Malfoy.

-Reconocí la letra -dijo Luna-. Era la letra de Neville.

-Falsificada -dijo Ron, testarudo, metido de lleno en su relato-. Tiene que serlo. O quizás lo tiene secuestrado, y lo obligó a escribirlo.

-Pero… -empezó Harry-. Hedwig…

-Sé que Hedwig viaja entre universos -dijo Ron-. Esa es la única parte que no me queda tan clara. De alguna forma, debe haberla obligado a llevar la carta. Pero a Neville lo tiene aquí, en este mismo universo. Estoy seguro. Y Voldemort está bien muerto en su tumba en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué no se volvió polvo y se desvaneció en el aire? -preguntó Luna, con la mirada perdida en el cielo raso.

-No, jamás pasó nada así -dijo Harry-. Su hechizo rebotó y lo golpeó. Su cuerpo quedó en el gran salón y luego lo retiraron.

-Suena mucho más hollywoodense que se hiciera polvo, como dices -dijo Jose.

-El cuerpo de Voldemort está enterrado en Inglaterra -concluyó Harry.

-Y allí sigue -afirmó Ron-. Esa es mi teoría.

-Todo un invento de Malfoy… -Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo. Luego señaló a Ron con el mismo dedo. -Realmente te pasaste, Ron. Es una gran teoría.

-¿De verdad? -Ron sonrió, contento y emocionado.

-Sí lo es -Harry asintió-. La mejor que hayas tenido.

-Wow. Gracias, amigo.

-Falta resolver el tema de Hedwig -remarcó Jose-. Pero es buena. ¿No?

Harry se dio cuenta de que realmente le gustaba mucho la teoría de Ron. Pero, sobre todo, porque, si era verdad, significaba que Neville no estaba en un peligro tan grande como había parecido (si es que estaba con vida para que lo obligaran a escribir esa carta) y, además, Voldemort no habría regresado.

Así y todo, Harry no podía evitar sentir, muy en lo profundo, dentro suyo, una intranquilidad que venía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Quizás, incluso, desde que Voldemort muriera ya tres años en el pasado, o tres años para él, al menos. Una intranquilidad de que no todo estaba tan bien, esa ya conocida sensación de que el mundo jamás volvería a "la normalidad", si es que alguna vez había existido eso.

Y la teoría de Ron no lo ayudaba a calmar eso. No hasta que estuviera probada y solucionada, al menos.

-Lo único que resta descifrar es cómo podemos sacarle la verdad a Malfoy -dijo Luna entonces, pensativa-. No podemos torturarlo… ¿verdad?

-No, creo que es ilegal -dijo Jose, también pensativa.

-"Lo que Cornelius no sepa, no lo lastimará" -recitó Ron, invocando, sabía Harry, a la antigua profesora Umbridge.

-Fudge ya no es ministro -dijo Luna-. Hace décadas.

-De acuerdo, yo también tengo algo que contarles -dijo Harry entonces. Los otros tres hicieron un silencio expectante y se lo quedaron mirando.

-Ahora sí viene lo bueno -susurró Jose, sonriente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ron, luciendo algo nervioso.

-He estado practicando algo -dijo Harry, acomodándose en la cama-. Desde hace un par de meses. Un tipo de magia nueva. Nueva para mí, al menos.

-¿En qué momento? -le preguntó Ron-. Estuvimos juntos en este viaje todo el tiempo.

-Pues a veces a la noche, leyendo libros. Buscando en internet. Esto de los celulares fue lo que me hizo empezar, la verdad. Con internet, tienes acceso a todos los libros de magia que quieras. Y ustedes saben que siento una gran curiosidad por todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, así que me puse a investigar cosas nuevas…

-Yo también leí libros -dijo Ron, interrumpiéndolo de forma algo descortés-. En el celular. No quiero que todo lo que aprendí en la Academia muera. Por eso estuve instruyéndome, aprendiendo a ser auror, por si algún día volvemos… Así fue como se me ocurrió mi teoría de Malfoy.

-Qué bueno -dijo Jose-. Ahora deja de querer ser el protagonista por un segundo y deja hablar a Harry. ¿Qué decías, Harry?

-Decía que aprendí un nuevo tipo de magia. No es nada oscuro ni nada raro, no se preocupen. Es solo un pelín más avanzada de lo que vemos en Hogwarts.

-Siempre tan modesto -murmuró Luna.

-Básicamente, estoy dominando la magia que permite conectar mentes. ¿Recuerdan que yo podía ver dentro de la mente de Voldemort, y él en la mía?

-Sí, lo recuerdo -dijo Ron-. Era por la conexión que había entre ustedes. Porque compartían la misma alma.

-Pues hay toda una rama de la magia bastante más avanzada y difícil de lo que conocimos hasta ahora que permite comunicarse mentalmente entre magos, y ver dentro la mente de otros magos también -dijo Harry. Jose hizo un "wow" con la boca, sin producir sonido.

-Legeremancia -dijo Luna.

-Sí -Harry la señaló-. Pero no es lo que creíamos. No es tan simple como me lo habían dicho al principio. Me habían dicho que era un arte mágica que los magos poderosos sabían, magos como Snape o Voldemort. Que podían meterse en tu mente y ver recuerdos y cosas así. Bueno, sí lo es, porque yo mismo lo experimenté con Snape. Pero hay mucho más. Las mentes de los magos pueden conectarse de formas increíbles, y estuve aprendiendo a hacerlo estos meses. Estuve practicando hechizos, por las noches, antes de dormir, estuve meditando y tratando de aislarme de todo y conectar mi mente. Y lo he logrado.

-¿Lo has logrado?

-Pude comunicarme con mi madre -reveló Harry-. A la distancia. A miles de kilómetros de distancia, de hecho. Mientras estábamos en el Sahara, en el desierto. Una noche, estaba meditando y dejando que mi mente volara lejos de todo, por las dunas, por el cielo, por las estrellas. Y me concentré. Seguí todos los pasos que había leído. Busqué conectar mi mente. E hice contacto con mamá. Durante minutos, pude verla tan clara como los veo a ustedes.

"Ella estaba en su casa, yo en el desierto. Pero ambos nos vimos el uno al otro, apareció delante de mí. Pude verla y hablarle, estuvimos hablando un rato. Fue una experiencia totalmente real. Me dijo que ella tenía conocimientos de legeremancia también, por eso pudimos contactar así de esa forma.

-Podrían haber usado Skype y ya -bromeó Jose.

-Es increíble -murmuró Luna, con ojos soñadores-. Dominas el arte más complejo de la magia, Harry.

-Ahí terminó mi protagonismo -se lamentó Ron-. No se olviden que yo fui el de la teoría sobre Malfoy. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y puedes mirar dentro de la mente de Malfoy? -preguntó Luna.

-A eso me refiero -Harry asintió-. Si consigo aislarme de todo, meterme en su mente, si lo logro, entonces podré ver todo lo que hay dentro de su mente. Podré saber si tu teoría es cierta, Ron.

-¡Genial! -dijo él-. ¡Entonces hazlo!

-Bueno, no es tan sencillo -Harry apretó los dientes-. No es cuestión de cerrar los ojos ahora y aquí y ver dentro de su mente y observar todos sus pensamientos. Cuando lo logré la última vez, con Lily, estaba en medio del desierto, aislado, en medio de la nada. Había silencio, una vasta distancia sin nadie. Toda una serie de características que ayudan mucho a aislar la mente y poder despejarla de todo, de absolutamente todo, para conectar y lograr algo así.

-Pues ve al desierto de vuelta -dijo Ron-. Iré por mi escoba. Puedes ir ahora y luego nos cuentas, mañana.

-Sí, yo me voy a dormir mientras tanto -dijo Luna-. Tengo mucho sueño.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, sin presiones -dijo Jose-. No te preocupes ahora por eso. Pero cuando sientas que tienes la mente preparada, entonces hazlo. Quizás sea la forma de encontrar a Neville.

-Y evitaremos levantar sospechas ante Malfoy -dijo Ron-. Si lo que digo es cierto, entonces debemos tener mucho cuidado con él.

-No estoy seguro de poder lograrlo -dijo entonces Harry.

-¿De qué hablas? -dijo Ron-. Si nos dices esto, que tienes esta capacidad, y todo, no te eches atrás ahora. O no hubieras dicho nada.

Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo -dijo-. Pero no siento que lo vaya a lograr en este momento. Han pasado muchas cosas. Mi mente está intranquila. No creo poder evocar la paz necesaria para aislarme así… -sintió la necesidad de explicarse, así que siguió-: Lo que pasó con Hermione…

-Eso te dejó intranquilo -dijo Jose.

-Pues sí -admitió él-. Ella está sola ahora en su habitación, no nos hablamos. Tampoco se habla con ustedes. Es como si la hubiéramos dejado fuera del grupo. Quizás está pensando en irse, no sé. Tengo eso en la cabeza. Lo siento. Pero no podré concentrarme en medio de esto.

-Es curioso -dijo Luna, pensativa-. Pudiste hacerlo con Neville desaparecido, con la amenaza de Voldemort regresando, etcétera, pero Hermione te detiene…

-Pues así parece -dijo él-. Lo siento. Mi mente está intranquila.

-Pues ve y soluciónalo -dijo Ron-. Habla con Hermione. Fuiste tú el que se distanció con ella, no nosotros.

-Dile que eres mi novio ahora -dijo Luna entonces, y Harry la miró con una expresión extraña. Era como si olvidara aquel factor por momentos.

-Yo salí con Hermione -dijo Ron, mirando a Harry a los ojos-. No era esta Hermione, pero era una Hermione. Y seguí adelante. Ahora veo que encontré el amor otra vez, que pude seguir adelante. Y tú también puedes hacerlo. Quizás no tuviste tanto tiempo como yo para hacerlo. Pero diablos, tampoco habían estado nada de tiempo juntos. ¿Cuánto duró su relación? ¿Un beso?

-Un par de besos -lo corrigió Harry-. Lo sé. Tampoco éramos novios ni nada. Solo quiero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

Esa última parte se la inventó por completo. Lo único que Harry quería era casarse con Hermione y tener veinte hijos, pero no iba a decirlo delante de Luna.

-Ve y habla con ella -dijo Jose-. Soluciona eso. Así podrás concentrarte, y sabremos qué se trae Malfoy entre manos.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie.

-De acuerdo -dijo, tomando coraje-. Iré en este momento. Tienen razón. No hay motivos para esperar más.

Los demás lo miraron y asintieron. Ron le levantó un pulgar. Luna asintió con la cabeza.

-Buena suerte -le deseó Jose.

Harry entonces empezó a caminar torpemente hacia la puerta y dejó la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, los pocos metros que lo separaban del otro cuarto, su mente intranquila empezó a divagar a toda velocidad.

Seguía ante la misma situación. ¿Qué podía decirle a Hermione? Ella había dicho que no podían estar juntos, y luego él había ido con Luna. Tampoco era algo descabellado. Ella no quería estar con él. Necesitaba estar con alguien más, para olvidar al otro Harry del que había estado enamorada antes… Todo era tan confuso.

Cuando finalmente llegó al cuarto de la chica, Harry levantó el puño y lo sostuvo ante la puerta unos instantes. Luego de cerrar los ojos y quedarse pensativo varios instantes, finalmente bajó el puño sobre la puerta y la golpeó tres veces.

Y esperó.

Tragó saliva, muy nervioso. Sabía que, cuando abriera la puerta, Hermione lo encontraría hecho un manojo de nervios.

Pasaron los segundos. Y Harry esperó, paciente. ¿Estaría dormida ya? ¿Se enfadaría con él?

Harry esperó y esperó. Y nada pasó.

Volvió a golpear la puerta. No pasaba nada.

Dándose cuenta de que no le iba a abrir, Harry pensó qué hacer a continuación. No sería lo más educado meterse al cuarto si ella no quería abrirle, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Nervioso, Harry giró el picaporte. Estaba cerrado con llave.

-Alohomora -susurró, apuntando el pestillo con su varita. La puerta hizo un "¡clic!" y se abrió, con un chirrido.

Todo estaba oscuro adentro. Harry encendió la luz y terminó de abrir la puerta, ingresando en el cuarto.

-¿Hermione?

No había nadie allí.

Luego de asegurarse que Hermione no estaba allí en ninguna parte, Harry se dio la vuelta y estaba por marcharse, cuando algo lo hizo girar su cabeza de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación.

Había algo sobre la cama.

Harry caminó hacia allí y miró con atención. Había un trozo de pergamino arriba de la cama, que parecía haber sido dejado ahí cuidadosamente, a propósito. Era una carta. Y una carta muy larga…

La tomó y la leyó a toda velocidad:

_Queridos amigos,_

_Nuestros caminos se dividirán aquí. Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención irme sin hablar con ustedes primero. Pero creo que ya no pertenezco al grupo. No es culpa de ustedes, ni mía. Siento que tengo que olvidar muchas cosas que han pasado en mi vida recientemente, y no puedo hacerlo mientras esté con ustedes._

_Estos últimos días me han hecho pensar mucho sobre todo lo que me perturba, lo que me hace mal, y lo que necesito cambiar. Y me di cuenta que realmente estoy en el lugar indicado: El Magic World Tour es la oportunidad perfecta para redescubrirme a mí misma, para avanzar, para cambiar mi vida. Es el contexto ideal para que pueda dejar atrás lo que debo dejar atrás, y avanzar hacia lo nuevo._

_Estoy feliz de haber compartido con ustedes todo el comienzo de este torneo. Ahora seguiré adelante por mi cuenta. Creo que no estuvo mal hacer el torneo, pero sí estuvo mal la decisión de hacerlo con ustedes. No me malinterpreten, por favor. Siempre serán las personas favoritas en mi vida. Pero todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado nos ha abierto a todos a una nueva realidad. Una realidad para la que no me siento preparada._

_No puedo seguir viviendo junto a versiones distintas de personas que perdí, que ya no están, como si nada. No puedo mirarte a los ojos, Harry, sin ver al Harry que tanto amé y que perdí. No puedo mirarte a los ojos, Ron, sin ver a Negro. No puedo estar contigo, Luna, sin pensar en la Luna que vivía conmigo en mi universo y que ya no está aquí conmigo._

_Me gustaría mucho ayudarlos a descubrir el acertijo que nos ha empezado a seguir ahora, este año. Pareciera que las aventuras nunca terminan para nosotros, ¿verdad? Pero sí para mí. Decidí hacerte caso, Harry, finalmente. Esta aventura no es para mí. No esta vez. El año pasado, una versión de mí misma casi nos mata a todos. Y otra versión de mí misma nos salvó, sacrificándose por el mundo. ¿Cómo hago para seguir con la vida luego de algo así?_

_Es una locura absoluta. No puedo hacerlo. No seguiré adelante. No con ustedes. Lo siento. Utilizaré este torneo como la excusa que necesito para cambiar mi vida. Por eso me iré, sola. Seguiré el viaje por mi cuenta._

_Les deseo lo mejor. La mejor de las suertes, de verdad. Quizás luego volvamos a vernos, más adelante en la vida. No sé si eso pasará, pero no pasará pronto de cualquier forma. Porque lo tengo bien decidido._

_Un abrazo grande a todos. Los extrañaré mucho._

_Cariños,_

_Hermione._

Temblando, Harry dejó la carta de nuevo sobre la cama. Y alzó la mirada hacia la pared.

Ahora ya no estaba nervioso como instantes atrás, cuando se había acercado al cuarto para golpear esa puerta. Ahora algo nuevo había aparecido dentro suyo y se había expandido por su cuerpo como una rápida enfermedad: Una tristeza absoluta y brillante, que invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Hermione los había dejado para siempre.


	23. Lalibela, Simien y Dallol, ET

23\. Lalibela, Simien y Dallol, ET

Por algún motivo, Harry pensó que Draco también se habría ido. Pero no. Resultó que se había quedado dormido en uno de los sofás en el pasillo fuera de las habitaciones, y no se había enterado de nada. Harry les explicó a todos que Hermione los había dejado, y les mostró la carta.

Al día siguiente dejaron El Cairo. Fue una partida triste, sombría. Sin Hermione, sentían que cada vez eran menos transitando ese viaje. Por supuesto que no era lo mismo que con Neville, ya que sabían que Hermione estaba bien y tenían la tranquilidad de que estaba haciendo el viaje también, por su cuenta, tratando de alcanzar un objetivo personal y no perdida e inclusive con la posibilidad de estar en una dimensión alterna infernal como en el caso de Neville. Pero Harry no podía evitar sentirse triste y vacío sin Hermione.

Inclusive con Luna ahora actuando al cien por ciento como su novia, abrazándolo y besándolo efusivamente cada vez que tenía la posibilidad, no podía llenar el vacío que lo invadía por dentro.

Ese día tomaron sus escobas y volaron alto, lejos de Egipto y hacia el sur. Sobrevolaron Sudán a toda velocidad, siempre rumbo al sur. Esta vez se sentían mucho mejor al hacer largas distancias en escoba, porque estaban bien alimentados y descansados. De hecho, de no ser por lo de Hermione, Harry habría disfrutado bastante los increíbles paisajes que iban pasando en el camino. Primero todo era desierto, al norte, y a medida que avanzaban hacia el sur el desierto dio paso a una región semiárida, y luego a una región de servas tropicales.

De esa forma, pudieron conocer en una misma tarde la gran transición de contrastes del continente africano: desierto al norte, selva profunda en el centro del país.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino: Etiopía. No tenían pensado conocer Somalía, lamentablemente, porque les advirtieron en el hotel que, si bien tenía verdaderas maravillas naturales para conocer, era bastante inseguro, incluso para magos.

Cuando llegaron a la frontera al norte de Etiopía, unos magos les hicieron señas desde el suelo, con lo que tuvieron que bajar de sus escobas.

-Rayos, nuestra buena suerte de cruzar fronteras en escoba sin que nos detengan se terminó -murmuró Jose.

Los muggles abajo, que tenían armas, les pidieron sus pasaportes haciéndoles señas y hablándoles en un inglés con acento a otra lengua que no conocían.

-No tenemos, somos magos -dijo Ron, que lucía algo molesto.

-Déjame hablar -dijo Jose-. Hola, buenas tardes. Somos magos, aquí tienen nuestras varitas.

Le tendió la varita suya, y todos hicieron lo mismo tras ella. Los muggles armados tomaron las varitas y empezaron a examinarlas, mirándose entre sí. Harry no se sentía muy cómodo entregando su principal arma de defensa, pero luego de recorrer dos continentes ya se había enterado que la varita de un mago cumplía el papel de los pasaportes muggles para cruzar fronteras, así que les pasó la suya también.

Los muggles armados empezaron a hablar entre sí en una lengua que Harry no reconoció. Ron, que buscaba algo en su teléfono, le mostró la pantalla de su celular, y Harry vio que había buscado, con el micrófono, qué lengua era aquella en internet, y decía "amárico".

Finalmente, luego de mirar las cinco varitas desde todos los ángulos posibles, y hablar un rato con Jose preguntando de dónde venían y hacia dónde iban, los dejaron pasar. Los cinco amigos cruzaron la frontera e ingresaron con sus escobas y sus varitas de regreso en territorio etíope.

Fue una tarde turística: Ya que estaban en el norte, donde estaban los principales atractivos que querían conocer, fueron directo a Lalibela, el lugar que más ganas tenía de conocer Jose. Y resultó ser genial: Una roca enorme con forma de cruz hundida en el suelo marcaba el lugar perfecto para una fotografía en Etiopía. Los cinco posaron ante el impactante monumento y sonrieron a la cámara del celular de Luna, que flotaba en el aire mediante magia ante ellos, mientras Harry sacaba la foto a la distancia accionando el botón con su varita.

-No me había dado cuenta -dijo Jose-, pero el poder hacer levitar los celulares y accionar sus botones con la varita es casi como tener un drone.

-¿Lo ves? -le dijo Ron-. Los magos tenemos mejor tecnología, si lo piensas.

Como se hizo tarde, buscaron un lugar donde dormir. La búsqueda se orientó a alguien que los hospedara con Worldhosts, ya que no podían gastarle todo el dinero a Malfoy en hoteles continuamente. Sorprendentemente, una familia de magos que tenía ocho hijos los recibió en su casa de una aldea cercana, con alegría. Los reconocieron, incluso en esa parte del mundo, y los ocho niños de entre cinco y diez años corrieron alegres alrededor de ellos saltando y festejando que unos magos famosos como ellos los visitaran. Ese fue el mejor momento del día, ya que la alegría de los niños era muy contagiosa.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó primero, en aquella aldea al mismísimo amanecer. Estaban rodeados de algunas casitas rústicas con techo de paja y forma cilíndrica. Alrededor todo era un campo que se extendía en la distancia, hasta el horizonte donde se extendía el rojizo amanecer.

Solo, Harry anduvo varios pasos hasta el borde de la aldea y se quedó observando una colina que bajaba y se perdía a lo lejos. Una brisa de viento le alborotó el cabello y su cicatriz en forma de rayo fue visible mientras sus ojos se perdían en el amanecer y el horizonte, que eran bellísimos.

Hermione vino a su mente.

La noche anterior, había dormido abrazado con Luna. La mujer que, ahora sabía, tenía cuarenta y cuatro años, lo abrazaba y besaba cada vez que podía, y parecía que siempre hubiera gustado de él o hubiera estado esperando que ese momento llegaba.

Era una lástima que Harry no se sintiera igual. Quizás podrían haber hecho una linda pareja.

No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero estaba decidido a terminar esa relación de inmediato. En cuanto la mujer despertara, le diría que ya no podían estar juntos. Si había tenido las fuerzas y la voluntad para matar magos tenebrosos, enfrentar dragones, y pelear una épica batalla multiversal, tenía las fuerzas para decírselo.

Mientras caminaba y se alejaba de la aldea, andando solo, algo empezó a despertar dentro de Harry. Su mente, normalmente agobiada de pensamientos y emociones, saturada de todas las cientos de cosas que no dejaban de pasarles cada día, de pronto estaba teniendo un momento de lucidez, de despeje, quizás motivado por ese precioso amanecer africano.

A medida que Harry caminaba más lejos de la aldea y de sus amigos, perdiéndose en las tierras etíopes en que estaban, mejor se sentía. Algo dentro suyo, una idea que iba aún más lejos que la de terminar con Luna, empezó a despertar.

-Quiero ir al parque nacional de Simien -dijo Ron, que buscaba en Google con su teléfono, mientras desayunaban unos tés que les prepararon personas de la aldea-. Tiene unas montañas espectaculares, e increíbles animales. Solo hay que mirar las fotos. Se ve genial.

-Yo quiero ir a Dallol -dijo Jose-. Es un cráter volcánico impresionante. Todo el suelo tiene colores verdes y amarillos surreales. Definitivamente hay que ir.

-¡Qué bello, amor! -Luna se aferró de un brazo de Harry y le sonrió, mirándolo de cerca.

-Ten cuidado, empieza a recordarme a Lavender -le susurró Ron a Harry al oído, sin que nadie oyera.

Ese día, hicieron ambas cosas. Fueron primero al parque nacional Simien, donde había una formación montañosa que creaba un paisaje inimaginable, vasto y que jamás habían visto en ningún sitio. Luego fueron a Dallol, un lugar aun más impresionante. Sus tierras de colores exóticos no parecían naturales. Estaban formadas de azufre, sulfuro y sal, según les dijo su guía local, una persona que conocieron en la aldea y los llevó a la travesía para mostrarles todo. Parecía un lugar más inhóspito inclusive que el mismísimo desierto del Sahara, y a la vez un paisaje extraterrestre.

Harry estuvo feliz de haber llegado hasta esa parte del viaje con sus amigos, porque realmente valió la pena, y pasó a convertirse en el mejor lugar en el que hubiera estado en todo ese año, y eso incluía todo Europa y norte de África.

-Hace muchísimo calor -dijo Luna, que parecía no poder terminar esa excursión, agotada.

-Este es uno de los dos lugares más calientes en la faz de la Tierra -dijo su guía, en ese acento de inglés que tenía la gente de allí.

-¿Cuál es el otro? -preguntó Malfoy, que siempre estaba particularmente callado.

-El Valle de la Muerte, en California.

-Oh, me gustaría ir allí también -dijo el muchacho.

-Mejor no -Luna se limpió el sudor de la cara, mientras caminaban.

Todos estaban tratando de hacerlo partícipe del viaje a pesar de todas sus sospechas de él, pero por momentos no le hablaban demasiado, y estaba empezando a notarse.

El resto de ese día conocieron las bellezas del salar, los pozos con ácido y la comunidad Afar, un pueblo local que por más increíble que resultara vivían en aquella zona en medio del desierto y vivían en chozas y trabajando la sal. Les advirtieron que no les gustaba ser fotografiados y que no tenían idea de que existiera el mundo mágico, ya que estaban aislados y no había magos por esas zonas. Así que los cinco escondieron sus varitas en una de sus mochilas y actuaron como muggles cuando pasaron por allí.

Esa noche volvieron a su aldea y durmieron nuevamente allí. El plan era, al día siguiente, volar hacia Adís Abeba, la capital del país.

-Ven aquí, lindo -dijo Luna, acercándose a Harry en la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto que estaban compartiendo. La mujer empezó a besarlo y trató de quitarle el pantalón con una mano, impulsivamente.

En ese momento, Harry finalmente reaccionó. Se apartó de ella y casi sale de la cama. Luna se lo quedó mirando algo asustada y frustrada.

"Lindo", le había dicho. Quizás eso fue lo que más lo sobresaltó. Ya lo habían llamado así antes.

-Lo siento.

Harry había estado pensando que iba a darle todo un discurso a Luna sobre por qué no quería estar con ella. Que charlarían y tendrían toda una conversación al respecto.

Pero no pudo cumplir sus planes. La realidad fue más cruda. Harry simplemente tomó su mochila y salió del cuarto, caminando lejos de allí.

Y, mientras su corazón latía a gran velocidad, continuó avanzando, saliendo de la casita y caminando por el verde fuera de la aldea, hacia los mismos terrenos en donde había tenido esas reflexiones la mañana anterior.

Y a medida que caminaba más y más lejos, se sentía mejor. Cuanto más se alejaba del grupo, de esas casas, más libre estaba, y mejor estaba su alma.

Sin saber cuándo había tomado la decisión de dejarlos a todos, ni por qué no le dijo nada a nadie, guiado únicamente por esa sensación dentro suyo que quería apartarlo y alejarlo, sumergiéndolo en lo desconocido de las tierras etíopes en las que estaban, Harry caminó lejos de todos y desapareció, solo.

La noche había caído profundo, y la luna y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. En medio de un paisaje desolado de vegetación interminable, Harry anduvo por una calle que salía de la aldea y se perdía en la naturaleza.

Solo iba él con su mochila, caminando por la calle de tierra. En ningún momento giró la cabeza. En ningún momento apareció nadie más allí.

Las horas pasaron, y él seguía caminando por aquella calle. Finalmente, cuando estaba por amanecer, se detuvo y se sentó en un costado del camino. Abrió su mochila y miró el interior. Allí estaba su escoba, una de las que les había dado Malfoy. También había algunas provisiones de agua y comida. Y lo que buscaba: pergamino y tinta. Rápidamente, se puso a escribir:

"Queridos amigos…"

Sí, ese parecía un buen comienzo. "Queridos amigos" era el comienzo que había elegido ella también. Prosiguió:

_Queridos amigos,_

_Mi hora llegó. Abandonaré el grupo también. Les pido disculpas por marcharme así, en medio de la noche. Pero la necesidad me llamó. Cuando pasa así, dentro tuyo, no hay otra forma de hacerlo._

_Solo ahora, que estoy solo en el camino, el camino que se extiende ante mí, me siento con la consciencia para explicarlo._

_También necesitaba irme. Seguir solo. Es una necesidad, no un deseo. Mi cabeza ya no podía más con todo lo que nos ha pasado. Con toda la vida que tuvimos, ustedes saben. Y ahora llegará la parte del viaje de verdadero redescubrimiento personal. Como Hermione. No se preocupen por nosotros. Sé que estaré bien. Sé que ella también. Y ustedes._

_Nos veremos de nuevo pronto. Más pronto de lo que creemos, estoy seguro. Mucha suerte en el viaje._

_Harry._


	24. Gemelos en la magia, parte 1

24\. Gemelos en la magia, parte 1

Noviembre pasó como un rayo y se fue, siguiendo de largo y perdiéndose en la distancia. Diciembre llegó a la vida de Harry, y los días pasaron de largo también allí.

Todo cambió absolutamente. Ahora, Harry viajaba solo. Y hacia el oeste.

Etiopía había quedado atrás. Haciendo tramos en escoba y otros tanto también caminando, porque caminar parecía ser lo que más lo ayudaba a despejar la mente, a reflexionar y a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

El pájaro con el que había enviado la carta, que no era una lechuza sino un pájaro desconocido para él de aquella zona de África que al ver que escribía una carta se le acercó desde un árbol, había regresado al día siguiente con una respuesta, donde sus amigos le pedían por favor que regresara, pero también le decían que si no quería hacerlo lo iban a entender, aunque tristemente.

Harry no les había escrito una respuesta para eso. En su lugar, había volado y caminado continuamente por semanas, rumbo al oeste, siempre. Dejó sus huellas en el barro de Sudán del Sur, donde transitó por el Southern National Park, en el que vio búfalos, jirafas, elefantes, leones, cocodrilos, rinocerontes y toda clase de animales salvajes, en libertad. Luego de eso estuvo en la República Centroafricana, a la que tuvo que entrar ilegalmente, ya que no hubo otra forma. En el paso fronterizo tuvo problemas, y si bien no le ocurrió nada, le negaron la entrada. Por lo que tuvo que sobrevolarlo bien alto, entre medio de unas espesas nubes a kilómetros de altura, para no ser visto y que no lo buscaran luego.

Allí, Harry se adentró en la selva y pudo ver especies en extinción y sumamente exóticas como el rinoceronte negro, el guepardo, elefantes de la selva y gorilas de llanura. Y lo que en un comienzo lo atemorizaba, que era conocer gente del lugar, acabó volviéndose una experiencia extraordinaria. Si bien el país tenía fama de haber sido saqueado incontables veces, de tener conflictos políticos e inestabilidad social, la realidad fue que la gente se mostraba totalmente abierta y simpática con él, y llenos de optimismo. La forma en la que conocer a esa gente le abrió la mente y el espíritu no tuvo comparación con nada que hubiera visto antes.

Algo similar pasó más allá de la República Centroafricana. En concreto, en Camerún y Nigeria. Harry se convirtió en todo un viajero trans-áfrica, tomando las rutas adecuadas por tierra cuando se podía, y montando a su escoba cuando sabía que se avecinaban riesgos o caminos imposibles de transitar. Empezó a pasar por rutas que atravesaban ciudades peligrosas, con policías armados deteniéndolo a cada rato para pedirle el pasaporte que no tenía. Como no quería entregar su principal arma, la varita, cada vez que lo detenían, solucionó ese problema comprando otra varita en una tienda de magos oculta en una aldea en medio de la selva, en un pequeño poblado de magos que había estado escondido por décadas y que causaba el terror de los muggles locales que habían tenido experiencias con magia en el pasado en Camerún. Utilizó esa varita adicional para entregar a los policías, y la otra la tenía oculta y pegada al cuerpo con un encantamiento indetectable, por si algún día llegaba a necesitarla.

Muchas de sus pertenencias también estaban ocultas mediante magia en su mochila, con encantamientos que las invisibilizaban. Cuando lo detenían, decía que era un mago viajero con poco equipaje. Algo que era la verdad, de hecho, por lo que no era difícil de decir, pero al momento de revisarlo siempre mostraba menos de lo que en verdad tenía. De cualquier forma, sus precauciones demostraron no ser tan necesarias, porque todas las cientos de veces que lo detuvieron, siempre le devolvieron su segunda varita sin problemas, más que hacerle algunas preguntas, y lo dejaron seguir viaje tranquilamente.

Cuando llegó la parte de los pequeños países del oeste de África, Harry ya era todo un experto en esquivar controles y evitar las ciudades con aspecto de ser las más peligrosas. Dormía siempre en la selva. Ahora que no estaba Ron, finalmente pudo dormir en carpa, cosa con lo que su amigo no hubiera estado de acuerdo. Con una tienda mágica que compró en otro pequeño poblado de magos oculto en Burkina Faso, realizaba encantamientos protectores que la volvían invisible e indetectable, y que provocaban que cualquier muggle que pasara por allí pronto recordara que había dejado la pava en el fuego, y se alejara corriendo. Entonces Harry pudo dormir plácidamente cada noche, porque la carpa era enorme por dentro, olía mucho mejor que la vieja carpa de los Weasley, estaba nuevita y la cama era muy cómoda. De hecho, estaba seguro de que incluso a Ron le hubiera encantado. No fue nada barata, pero no podría haber hecho una inversión mejor para un viaje por África. Le salvó la vida.

El 14 de diciembre de 2019, Harry estaba sentado en medio de la noche en el centro de un claro de bosque en una parte de la selva guineana occidental de tierras bajas, en Liberia.

Había hecho contacto con una tribu de magos antigua y que, como ocurría con las tribus de magos en África, por lo que descubrió, estaba oculta del resto del mundo en lo profundo de la selva, incluso oculta de los otros magos del mundo. No eran magos a los que les gustara tener protagonismo, y mucho menos reconocimiento internacional. Estas pequeñas tribus existían solo como un rumor para los oídos de los magos del resto del mundo, según aprendió Harry. Y solo cuando se internó en la selva y luego de días y días recorriendo y buscando, pudo encontrar una de ellas. Por más extraño que le resultara a Harry, estando en la otra punta del mundo, el idioma oficial de Liberia es el inglés (bueno, no era tan extraño, si uno se ponía a pensar en que todos esos países habían sido históricamente asediados y asaltados por los europeos, imponiéndoles su cultura). Eso ayudó a que pudiera entablar contacto con los magic kru, como llamaban a esa tribu de magos que había descubierto, que en verdad era una rama mágica de la antigua tribu muggle de los kru, también de esa zona. Si bien ellos tenían su propio idioma, algunos de ellos también hablaban inglés.

Esa noche, Harry estaba en la selva, cerca de la aldea de la tribu mágica, tratando de abrir su mente. Había hecho amistad con un par de personas de la tribu. Eran gente que le caía muy bien, arraigados a su tierra y siempre dispuestos a defenderla y a cuidarse como una gran familia. Le contaron que aquel país había sido fundado como una colonia de esclavos, al igual que el lindero Sierra Leona. De hecho, eran los únicos dos países del mundo que habían sido fundados exclusivamente con ese propósito. De esta forma, incluso los magos que vivían allí, que no habían sido esclavizados, estaban marcados por una historia terrible. Su visión ante la vida era mucho más profunda que en la mayoría de los pueblos y personas que Harry había conocido antes.

-Detecto un torbellino en tu mente, un desastre -le había dicho Jheni, un hombre adulto calvo y flaco, con el que más había conversado allí-. Hay tanto caos en esta mente, que es casi imposible de entender su interior.

-¿Usted puede ver en el interior de una mente? -le había preguntado Harry, con una mezcla de miedo e interés ante aquello.

-La magia es algo que va mucho más allá de las varitas -le dijo él, con un inglés casi inentendible, pero lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Entonces, extendió sus manos, palmas arriba, ante el brillo de una hoguera que estaba humeando entre los árboles. -Nosotros no dominamos muchos de los trucos que ustedes los europeos dominan. Pero tenemos excelentes habilidades y entrenamiento en artes que ustedes apenas conocen.

-¿Se refiere a leer mentes? -en ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que el destino lo había colocado en una extraña concatenación de acontecimientos allí, yendo a parar justo a esa aldea, justo con esa gente. Después de tanto tiempo perdido en la selva, vagando sin rumbo, sin encontrarle sentido a nada, sentía finalmente que algo de lo que vivía tenía algún tipo de propósito para él.

-Puedo ver todo dentro de tu mente -dijo él, abriendo mucho los ojos. Tras él, dos mujeres de la tribu vestidas con raídas túnicas pasaron andando llevando una olla humeante, que Harry no sabía si contenía una comida o una poción. -Pero es tanto, y está en un estado tan caótico, que resulta indescifrable. Detecto un apuro que no tiene fin. Has estado corriendo una auténtica maratón, hijo mío. Tanto apuro, tanta prisa…

Harry lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos, cansados. Se dio cuenta que no había dormido tan bien como creía esas últimas noches, allí solo.

-Vives la vida con una intensidad… -Jheni puso cara de preocupación, como si la mente de Harry lo perturbara, quitándole su paz-. Una intensidad que aquí no conocemos en absoluto.

-Imagino que no. Todo aquí se ve tan… tranquilo.

-Y lo es -dijo él-. Los magic kru buscamos la paz sobre todas las cosas. Paz que no veo aquí en tu mente. Estás terriblemente perturbado. Corriendo, día y noche. Incansablemente. Corres hasta en tus sueños. Corres en tu mente, en tu cuerpo, en todo lo que haces.

-Siento que todo ocurre a mi alrededor a una velocidad imparable, sin control -reveló Harry entonces. Sintió que Jheni era una persona confiable, amigable, alguien con quien hablar después de semanas de soledad en la selva. -No siento tener el control sobre nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Y ocurren muchas cosas. Demasiadas cosas.

-¿Cosas lindas? -preguntó él-. ¿Cosas placenteras?

-No necesariamente.

-¿Cuál es el sentido de correr tanto, entonces? -le dijo, acercándose a él, con una nariz que tenía un aro enorme en medio, brillando ante el fuego-. Veo que intentas aprender el noble arte de la legeremancia.

-Así es… ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Lo vi en tu mente. Veo que luchas con eso, continuamente. Quieres hacer contacto. Con alguien. Su sombra está aquí, en tu cabeza.

-Malfoy.

-Pero, quien quiera que sea ese tal Malfoy, jamás lo lograrás. No así.

-Pude hacerlo con mi madre. Sé que puedo…

-¿De verdad? -Jheni entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Puedes?

Entonces, Harry bajó la mirada. Respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sabes -dijo él-. Sabes la verdad…

-Lo sé -dijo Harry entonces, y supo la verdad a medida que la decía, como una revelación que había sabido todo el tiempo, pero no había sido capaz de admitir, siquiera ante sí mismo-. Fue ella quien hizo contacto conmigo. No yo.

-El poder de un receptor no debe ser subestimado -dijo Jheni-. Sin una mente abierta lo suficiente para recibir, ningún mago puede emitir mensaje alguno.

-Estoy cansado de recibir -dijo Harry entonces, mirándolo a los ojos-. Antes, cuando un mago oscuro puso pensamientos en mi cabeza, no fui capaz de reprimirlos. Jamás pude aprender la oclumancia. No soy un receptor porque tenga algún tipo de habilidad. Soy un receptor porque soy incapaz de reprimirlo, de cerrar mi mente. Snape quiso enseñarme… Jamás lo logré. Ni siquiera puedo cerrar mi mente, mucho menos puedo abrirla para contactar a alguien. Pensé que lo había logrado, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Mi madre fue la que me contactó. Ella sí tiene la capacidad. Debería escribirle y pedirle que haga esto por mí, que se meta en la mente de Malfoy…

-Sólo si es una persona que conozca bien, con la que tenga un contacto previo, podría hacerlo. Eres tú quien debe superar tus problemas y lograrlo. Esta magia puede aprenderse. Cualquier mago puede lograrlo. Se necesita entrenamiento. Y mucha paciencia. Y, sobre todo, arreglar tu mente primero. Tu mente perturbada jamás podrá lograrlo, Harry. Solo cuando encuentres paz interior podrás extender tu mente para que vuele más allá, para que flote tan lejos como tu quieras y sea capaz de penetrar en la mente de otros magos y brujas…

Y así fue que, esa noche, Harry estaba solo en medio de aquel claro de bosque, solo, cruzado de piernas y con los ojos cerrados. Había estado en esa posición durante horas, meditando, tratando de despejar la mente como le había dicho su nuevo amigo Jheni.

Pero, ¿cómo podía lograrlo? Le resultaba imposible. La frustración venía a él una y otra vez. Quería hacerlo. Quería expandir su mente, aprender a hacer la legeremancia como solo la gente de ese pueblo y su madre podían hacerlo. No creía que fuera tan sencillo como decía Jheni, que cualquier mago podía lograrlo con paciencia y paz interior. Harry no conocía a nadie más que pudiera hacer eso aparte de a ellos.

No tenía idea de cómo lo había conseguido su madre, pero sin dudas muchos estarían de acuerdo en que Lily era una bruja excepcional. ¿Acaso él no lo era? ¿Acaso él no había derrotado a Voldemort, al Cazador de Brujas, y a tantos magos oscuros? Pero parecía que era la misma acción que llevaba en la sangre, ese apuro que lo había hecho correr a velocidades suficientes para conseguir semejantes actos heroicos, la misma adrenalina que ahora le impedía ser un buen mago en la legeremancia.

Quizás debía rendirse. Después de todo, no podía ser bueno para todo. O era bueno para la acción, o era bueno para la meditación. No podía ser bueno en ambas cosas, ¿o no?

Pero le resultaba tan tentadora la idea de despejar su mente, de alejarla de todos los problemas…

La partida de Hermione había dejado un hueco enorme en él. Se lo había contado a Jheni. Quizás no fuera lo único que lo perturbaba, pero era lo más doloroso y reciente. Estaba seguro de que eso lo había hecho partir a él también, y ambas despedidas habían sido igual de dolorosas, por más necesaria que hubiera sido la suya.

Mientras meditaba sobre esto, allí sentado, con el sonido de los insectos y animales nocturnos como su única compañía alrededor, y la vasta extensión de naturaleza salvaje que se desplazaba hasta el oscuro horizonte en la distancia, Harry llevó su mente volando hacia Hermione.

-Siento una conexión especial hacia ella -le había contado Harry, una de las noches pasadas allí-. No se parece en nada a lo que he sentido antes, por otras personas. Creo haber sentido amor, ese amor que te hace desear reír junto a la otra persona, compartir con ella. Pero con Hermione es diferente. Hermione… Siento que es otra parte de mí mismo. Siento que hay mucho de mí en ella, y de ella en mí. Sé que ella también lo siente, pero no quiere aceptarlo. No puede dejar ir el pasado, como yo lo dejé ir. Se aferra a la muerte de Guerrero, no puede dejarlo ir y avanzar, seguir adelante.

-Tu prisa por avanzar y seguir adelante, tu maldición puede ser -le advirtió Jheni, apuntándolo con un torcido y huesudo dedo-. Recuerda siempre, Harry, que para tener éxito debes alcanzar la paz. No puedes hallar la paz si estás continuamente queriendo avanzar, avanzar, avanzar… ¿Qué hay allí adelante, que tanto corres? ¿A dónde es que quieres llegar? Debes desacelerar, frenar, detenerte. Detente por completo y contempla el paisaje…

Harry abrió los ojos, en el presente. Estaba en medio del claro del bosque, rodeado de oscuros árboles. No había una sola luz más que la de las estrellas. Contempló el paisaje a su alrededor, el oscuro bosque, pudo sentir la hierba bajo él. Trató de abrir sus sentidos a todas las cosas naturales que existían a su alrededor.

-Necesito estar con ella -le había dicho Harry-. Es por ella que estoy hecho este desastre. Mi mente… Desde que ella se fue, todo se descarriló por completo. No es que no estuviera por descarrilar en cualquier momento, pero eso fue lo que finalmente lo detonó. Antes al menos la tenía conmigo, en medio de mi caos mental. Pero ahora todo se fue… bueno, se fue al carajo. Disculpe la expresión.

-Esta muchacha, Hermione -le dijo Jheni-, ella quizás sea… -se quedó pensativo, examinando a Harry con atención.

-¿Sea qué?

-Por lo que describes, quizás sea tu gemela en la magia -dijo él, con tono misterioso.

-¿Y qué es eso?

Harry quería que Jheni responda enseguida, de inmediato. Estaba muy ansioso. Necesitaba saber qué era eso. Pero claro, Jheni se quedó en silencio y no dijo nada. Siempre hacía eso cuando detectaba ansias en su mente. De verdad podía leer a Harry como un libro, era un mago sumamente habilidoso. Y Harry, lejos de estar asustado por eso, se sentía completamente rendido ante aquello. Le permitía meterse en su mente y verlo todo. No tenía ningún tipo de control, nada de lo que Snape había querido enseñarle una vez.

Cuando Jheni vio en la mente de Harry que las ansias disminuían, finalmente respondió:

-Un gemelo en la magia es la otra persona con la que compartes tu esencia mágica -respondió, como si fuera una obviedad, con mucha simpleza. Pero a Harry no le pareció nada obvio. Meditó unos instantes esas palabras, tratando de encontrarles sentido, y finalmente, tratando de esperar primero y ser paciente, preguntó:

-¿Tu esencia mágica?

-Sí, eso mismo -él asintió-. Todos tenemos uno. Y es uno solo en todo el mundo. Esta conexión que describes, con ella… Sí, creo que podría ser…

-No -Harry negó con la cabeza-. Esto es terrible de decir, pero yo sé quién era mi gemelo en la magia. Y es algo horrible. Era Lord Voldemort, un mago terrible que asoló Europa…

-Sé quién era Lord Voldemort -dijo él-. También conozco tu historia con él.

-¿La conocen? ¿Aquí?

-Pues sí, fue famosa en todo el mundo -él le sonrió-. Pero, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué crees que él sería tu gemelo en la magia?

-Teníamos todo en común -le explicó Harry-. Como una parte de su alma estaba dentro de mí, yo podía hablar pársel. Y nuestras mentes estaban conectadas. Pero sobre todo, nuestras varitas. Compartían el mismo núcleo, y cuando una apuntaba a la otra, no podíamos lastimarnos mutuamente.

-Hijo, escucha -dijo Jheni, con mucha calma-. Recuerda lo que te digo: Las varitas no hacen a los magos. Las varitas no son las que realizan la verdadera magia. En esta aldea, apenas sí usamos varitas, casi nada. Y somos de los mejores magos que conocerás. La verdadera magia está dentro tuyo, Harry. Cualquier tipo de conexión que hayas sentido con este mago tenebroso, no fue más que un artilugio de magia negra, un trozo de alma dentro tuyo, o un trozo de madera que perteneció a ambos… Eso no es nada. No es trascendental.

-¿No lo es?

-Por supuesto que no. Yo hablo de algo real, algo que va mucho más allá que unos trucos de varita o un maleficio oscuro. Hablo de la conexión innata entre dos magos elegida por la misma esencia mágica, por la magia misma en su estado puro. Todos tenemos un gemelo en este mundo con el que compartimos el vínculo más especial que dos magos o brujas pueden compartir: el hecho de haber sido elegidos ambos por la magia, para ser magos o brujas. Algo que siempre ocurre de a pares, de dos en dos. Y los dos que son bendecidos con el don de la magia al mismo tiempo, al nacer, se convierten para siempre en gemelos en la magia.

"No tienen por qué ser parientes, no se trata de lazos de sangre. No tiene nada que ver con la familia, ni con el linaje, ni nada que hayas oído antes. Es naturaleza pura. La pura naturaleza mágica.

Harry miró el bosque en torno a él. Su mente se estaba expandiendo, lo sentía. Podía ver más allá de todas las ataduras sociales. África, la selva, la naturaleza… El mundo era muchísimo más que las condiciones culturales que le habían impuesto toda su vida. La vida era muchísimo más que los relatos, historias y discursos que oía repetidamente en su cabeza, día tras día, en el "mundo normal". La naturaleza a su alrededor tenía historias y relatos maravillosos que jamás en toda su existencia podría haber soñado ni en sus más salvajes sueños.

-Y si ella es mi gemela en la magia… -reflexionó Harry.

-Entonces, es en su mente en la que deberías intentar mirar -le había dicho él, exhibiendo sus deformes pero muy interesantes dientes-. Si lo es, tendrás una oportunidades especial y mucho más fácil de mirar dentro de su mente que en la de nadie más.

Por eso mismo, esa noche, en el bosque, Harry decidió ignorar a Malfoy. Cuando alcanzó el máximo punto de concentración, cuando logró percibir el viento en la piel como lo que era, la naturaleza absoluta en torno a su cuerpo dándole la bienvenida al lugar del que había venido, que lo había convertido en el ser humano que era, Harry cerró nuevamente los ojos e intentó que su mente flotara lo más alto posible en el cielo, a las estrellas y a la distancia…

Que entrara…

Que entrara en Hermione.

Y los minutos pasaron. Y las horas. Y el sol empezó a salir, en el horizonte.

Y nada pasó.

Decepcionado, Harry cayó a un lado. La luz de la mañana cayó sobre él. Tenía ojeras y le dolía cada una de sus articulaciones.

No había funcionado.

Aunque hubiera hecho todo lo posible, no había podido contactarla.


	25. Disparo y sangre

25\. Disparo y sangre

Harry tomó la decisión de continuar su viaje en dirección norte, hacia Guinea. Al momento de despedirse de los magic kru, realmente se sintió como toda una despedida. Se sintió triste, inclusive, como si estuviera dejando a una nueva familia con la que había vivido varios días.

Ellos, sin embargo, no parecían entristecerse con su partida. Tenían otra forma muy distinta de despedirse: Le hicieron un baile que duró horas y horas, tocando música con bombos y cánticos a la luz de una hoguera. Feliz, Harry bailó con ellos, a pesar de que era muy consciente de que no sabía bailar, pero no le importó. La pasó espectacular compartiendo ese momento con aquellos magos y brujas.

Luego, Jheni le regaló un collar hecho con materiales que parecían haber sido sacados de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, semillas y piedras. Harry se lo puso y se despidió de él, el mejor amigo que había hecho en todo el Magic World Tour después de Jose.

-Extrañaré tus enseñanzas -le dijo Harry-. Lamento no haber podido usar la legeremancia. Supongo que lleva mucha más práctica que la que he tenido, y alcanzar un estado mental para el que no estoy preparado aún.

Jheni sonrió ante esas palabras.

-Querido Harry -le dijo, con su extraño acento-, prácticamente todo lo que acabas de decir es incorrecto. La legeremancia está totalmente a tu alcance, lo único que necesitas para lograrlo es quitar todo ese torbellino de tu mente, y sé que lo lograrás. No necesitas práctica, solo solucionar tu mente. Por otro lado, no tienes nada que extrañar.

-¿Quisieras venir conmigo? -le preguntó Harry entonces, sin poder contenerse-. Unirte conmigo al Magic World Tour. Recorrer el mundo…

Ante eso, Jheni empezó a reír. Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. Sé que estás muy arraigado aquí, a tu tierra. Pero supongo que el deseo de que puedas continuar entrenándome es más fuerte que mi necesidad de continuar el viaje.

-Debes continuar tu viaje -le dijo él-. Y yo puedo seguir entrenándote, por supuesto.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro -le dijo él-. Podemos vernos cuando quieras, hijo. No necesito ir contigo para eso.

Harry se quedó en silencio, meditando esas palabras.

-Cuando lo desees, puedes encontrarme -continuó Jheni, alzando las cejas mientras lo miraba fijamente y sin pestañear, tratando de ver si Harry entendía el mensaje-. Si quieres verme, no necesitas una escoba, ni un traslador, ni una varita.

Señaló con un dedo su cabeza, y Harry entendió. Se refería a la legeremancia.

Harry asintió, dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó. Aunque Jheni podía leerle la mente, no pareció haber visto venir aquello, porque se sorprendió mucho.

De esa forma, Harry continuó su viaje, solo, alejándose de la aldea y hacia el norte, por caminos de tierra embarrados y con charcos de agua, pozos, y rodeados de selva.

Mientras avanzaba caminando, mochila al hombro y escoba en mano, Harry se preguntó si sería cierto lo que había dicho Jheni, que podían contactarse siempre que quisieran. ¿Acaso tenía confianza en que Harry lograría contactarlo por medio de la legeremancia? ¿O él sería el que lo haría, como había hecho Lily? ¿Y cómo haría para saber cuándo Harry lo necesitara? ¿Acaso podía leerle la mente a la distancia? Todas preguntas que sabía que no tendrían respuesta por el momento.

Los días pasaron, y el viaje de Harry seguía de forma solitaria, rumbo al norte y al oeste. Atravesó volando con su escoba lugares como Flumpa, Ganta y luego el Diécké Forest Reserve; lugares de los que jamás había oído. El paisaje era de un verde intenso dominado por el espeso bosque y la asombrosa vegetación. Desde lo alto, Harry sentía que flotaba encima de un escenario de película. Por momentos bajó el vuelo y se metió entre los árboles para asombrar la vegetación y la fauna. Había animales de todo tipo.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó en el Parque nacional del Alto Níger, uno de los lugares más increíbles que hubiera visitado en todo el viaje. Allí había especies como el cerdo gigante del bosque, el antílope acuático, y el caracal, este último un animal felino que pudo ver y reconocer gracias a una app en su celular que identificaba especies animales al sacarles una fotografía, y que resultó en lo más extraño que hubiera visto nunca. Era un felino, pero con las orejas más extrañas, que parecían alargarse hacia arriba. Harry quedó tan maravillado con su avistamiento que le tomó como cincuenta fotos.

Esa parte del viaje fue particularmente solitaria, pero no por eso menos disfrutable. El bosque y la sabana proporcionaban un paisaje perfecto para aislarse y despejar la mente. Hizo largas caminatas, dejando un poco de lado la escoba. Se notaba que no era un lugar para pasear solo a sus anchas, ya que había peligros como algunos animales carnívoros salvajes merodeando. Sin embargo, el privilegio de ser mago es que estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad con sus dos varitas siempre encima, y su escoba en mano casi siempre por si tenía que salir volando de alguna situación.

Por la noche, Harry armó su carpa en el espeso bosque. El sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor era asombroso. Lo bueno de su carpa era que, si bien era invisible e indetectable para cualquiera que pasara por allí, no filtraba los sonidos y sensaciones que venían de afuera, y Harry estaba agradecido de no sentirse aislado del entorno, porque este ofrecía sonidos tranquilizadores de naturaleza, río, pisadas, insectos, viento y murmullos que eran estimulantes y relajantes a la vez.

Una noche, Harry acababa de salir de la ducha luego de darse un reconfortante baño de agua caliente. Salió del pequeño baño que tenía la carpa, tomó su varita de arriba de la mesita de la sala, y caminó a la cocinita que había allí mismo y empezó a agitar su varita para cocinar. Desde el exterior, empezaron a ingresar distintos ingredientes que Harry fue moldeando y transformando. Sus conocimientos de cocina ya estaban mucho más avanzados, y era capaz de hacer muy buenas comidas de las que estaba orgulloso. Convocó verduras y queso, al tiempo que con su varita amasaba una masa de pizza que había hecho con harina que guardaba en una alacena. Si bien Hermione les había explicado años atrás que los magos convocaban los ingredientes de las comidas directo de la naturaleza, y no los hacían "aparecer por arte de magia" como decía la ley número no sé cuánto de algún mago que Harry no recordaba el nombre, luego él había descubierto que esa comida no era gratuita tampoco. Había campos de cultivos de magos en todo el mundo, y uno podía convocar lo que quisiera de ellos, pero debía pagar una cuota por hacerlo que era debitada de su cuenta de Gringotts y le daba derecho a usar todas las plantaciones e industrias mágicas de alimentos del mundo. También, ahora que los muggles sabían de la existencia de los magos, se podía extraer productos del campo o las fábricas de los muggles, aunque era un poco más engorroso ya que había que pagar en dinero muggle al momento de convocar cada cosa. Hacerlo sin ese pago previo era ilegal y el ser detectado podía derivar en severas multas.

Cuando su pizza acabó de ser horneada por su propio hechizo, realizado en menos de treinta segundos con su varita, Harry guio con la varita la humeante pizza y la dejó en el medio de la mesa, sobre una tabla. Luego hizo levitar un plato, cubiertos y un vaso allí también. Todos los utensilios habían venido con la carpa, al comprarla.

-Es un poco grande para uno solo -se lamentó en voz alta.

Luego de comer, refrigeró las sobras con un encantamiento refrigerante (lo que los magos usaban en vez de neveras) y las guardó en la alacena. Limpió, lavó y guardó absolutamente toda la mesa con tres movimientos de varita perezosos, y se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá que tenía la carpa.

Una vez allí, convocó con la varita una revista que había tirada en un rincón. En verdad era un catálogo. Empezó a pasar las páginas, y se vieron en ellas imágenes en movimiento de tortas y postres de chocolate.

-Creo que hoy quiero… esta -dijo en voz alta. Apuntó con su varita una particularmente apetitosa torta de chocolate que se veía en una fotografía, y de pronto, de la nada, la torta empezó a materializarse delante de sus ojos, en la mesa. Ya estaba preparada, y lucía fresca y recién hecha. Harry bajó la mirada y miró el precio de la torta, que también figuraba en el catálogo, bajo la foto. -Oh, rayos -se quejó-. Espero que lo valga… Eso va a dolerle a mi cuenta de Gringotts.

Harry generalmente no gastaba el dinero de su bóveda a la ligera, pero en el 2019 existían muchos medios por lo que los magos podían comprar todo tipo de cosas y estas eran debitadas directamente de las bóvedas y los productos aparecían mediante magia al instante ante ellos, incluso estando en África, con lo cual se hacía cada vez más difícil resistirse. Solo en el Sahara no habían podido acceder a ese servicio, que por algún motivo no funcionaba en todos lados.

-Maldito 2019… -protestó, mientras se servía una porción de torta y se la llevaba a la boca, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba cada bocado-. Pero es tan delicioso.

Más tarde, cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer, habiendo comido y ordenado la carpa con su varita, se recostó en la cama y apagó las luces. Quedó sumido en la oscuridad, solo, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Su mente empezó a dar vueltas, yendo de aquí para allá.

Desde afuera parecían venir ruidos de toda clase de animales que Harry moría de ganas por conocer. No sabía lo mucho que le gustaba la naturaleza y los animales hasta que estuvo en África. Se fue quedando dormido mientras escuchaba el sonido de los insectos afuera, de los crujidos de las ramitas de los árboles del bosque mientras pequeños animales pasaban por allí, alrededor de la carpa, que estaba sumergida en medio de la naturaleza.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. La carpa estaba oscura y silenciosa.

Mientras su mente volaba por doquier, aun sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera volando por los aires a toda velocidad, en su escoba, por arriba de grandes extensiones de tierras de sabana. La sensación le había quedado en el cuerpo y en la cabeza, a pesar de estar acostado en su cómoda cama nueva.

La tranquilidad se fue apoderando de él, en la noche. Su mente se despejaba. Poco a poco, día tras día, sentía que conseguía un poco más alejar el tormento de su mente, dejarla más tiempo en blanco, despejarla.

Harry era un mago solo en una carpa, en su cama, en una carpa en medio de la mismísima nada.

Se iba quedando dormido lentamente.

El sueño pronto iba llegando a él…

Su mente se alejaba de allí, ajena a cualquier cosa que pasara en la carpa, a su alrededor.

Los sonidos de la naturaleza eran intensos en sus oídos.

No había nada más allí, ninguna otra persona más que él y todos los cientos de animales y criaturas…

Y entonces, de pronto…

Harry se quedó dormido.

…

Al día siguiente, despertó muy descansado y con un humor renovado y lleno de optimismo, temprano en la mañana.

Voló lejos de allí en su escoba, esta vez hacia el oeste. En poco más de una hora, Harry cruzó a Guinea-Bissau. Allí, se quedó en la ciudad de Bissau, donde pasó una noche, y luego en las islas Bijagós, donde pasó dos noches más. Finalmente, decidió que era momento de finalizar esa parte de la ruta africana que había consistido en atravesar el continente por el centro, desde el este al oeste, e ir en dirección sur para continuar con los países que restaban hacia el sur.

Planificó el viaje, que sería la ruta más larga en escoba desde que llegara a África, incluso más que la que habían hecho en El Magreb; sentado en una playa llamada Ponta Anchaca, en Rubane, una de las islas Bijagós de Guinea-Bissau. Allí, tendió en la arena un mapa que había comprado en un puesto turístico y trazó una línea con tinta sobre el pergamino, que iba desde ese país por sobre el océano Atlántico, hacia el Sur, y luego hacia el Este, a Luanda, Angola, su destino.

La ruta era incalculable en Google Maps. Si elegía opciones por carretera en destinos que se encontraran sobre el continente, en vez de en las islas, le daba una media de 109 horas en vehículo, lo que equivalía a unas seis horas o más en escoba. En avión podía hacerlo en menos tiempo, pero no había vuelos muggle disponibles para la ruta. Así que Harry se preparó para el viaje más largo de su vida en escoba voladora. Consultó en un par de lugares de magos si se podía viajar allí en algún traslador o apareciéndose de alguna forma, pero le dijeron que era imposible. Los gobiernos no tenían ningún acuerdo para trasladores de un país a otro, y el gobierno de Angola establecía, de forma algo exagerada, pensó Harry, la pena de muerte a cualquier mago que se apareciera allí sin un permiso expreso del gobierno que se tramitaba con semanas de anticipación. Por un segundo se le ocurrió aparecerse en aguas internacionales cerca del país y luego ingresar en escoba, pero se dio cuenta que sería imposible captar una imagen concreta del océano para aparecerse: el océano era casi igual en todas partes.

De esa forma, la travesía comenzó. Harry emprendió vuelo con su escoba por encima del océano, asegurándose primero de estar bien cómodo, con suficiente comida y agua para el viaje largo. Su varita flotaba ante él por arte de magia, gracias a un encantamiento que había estado perfeccionando últimamente, y giraba como una brújula ante él señalando el camino.

Fue un día agotador y largo. Cuando decidió viajar sobre el océano, Harry había tenido dos cosas en mente: primero, esquivar controles migratorios o evitar que algún gobierno le disparara un misil o algún hechizo si lo identificaban volando sobre el espacio aéreo del país sin un permiso o sin haber hecho migraciones; segundo, acortar camino, ya que eran menos kilómetros en línea recta por sobre el océano que yendo por tierra hacia el Este para luego tener que girar hacia el Sur. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta, sin embargo, es que en el océano no había ningún lugar donde parar para armar su carpa y descansar un rato, cargar el celular, o nada en absoluto. Se vio obligado, gracias a su propio plan, a tener el trasero pegado a la escoba las seis horas de corrido.

A pesar de que volaba tan rápido como podía, por momentos acelerando a velocidades que solo había alcanzado en sus partidos de quidditch más osados, al divisar una snitch centellando en la distancia y salir despedido frenéticamente hacia ella; a pesar de todo el viaje no duró menos de lo estipulado. Seis horas exactas después, la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar, señalando siempre hacia adelante, indicando que faltaba poco.

Harry, que ya tenía el océano grabado en la retina y todo lo que veía desde hacía horas era el azul claro del agua y las manchas blancas de las nubes bajo él, distinguió en la distancia una línea que parecía indicar que había tierra firme adelante. Aceleró tanto como pudo, hasta que la misma escoba empezó a vibrar por no soportar más velocidad que aquella, y el continente se fue formando poco a poco ante él.

Un rato más tarde, finalmente, llegó a tierra firme. Exhausto, Harry apuntó con su escoba hacia la primera orilla que apareció ante sus ojos: la bahía de Luanda.

No se tomó demasiado tiempo en acampar. Si bien estaba en pleno centro de una ciudad, era más cómodo y barato armar la carpa que ir a un hostel u otra cosa. Además que no había demasiada oferta en esa ciudad. Así que Harry se puso de pie en medio del paseo de piedra decorado de bonitas palmeras que había frente a la bahía, y a pesar de que había gente pasando alrededor, algunos de los cuales se lo quedaron mirando, sacó su varita y empezó a hacer los hechizos protectores, sin importarle nada. Estaba muy cansado para disimular.

Daba igual, después de todo, ya que al hacer los hechizos los muggles que pasaban por allí pronto recordaron que tenían que ir a buscar a sus hijos a la escuela (a pesar de que eran las siete de la tarde y muchos quizás ni tenían hijos, y además era domingo) y el lugar empezó a despejarse hasta que ya no quedó nadie. Con todos los encantamientos protectores en su lugar, Harry armó la carpa tan rápido como pudo, se metió adentro y se fue derecho a la cama. Estaba exhausto y necesitaba descansar.

Al día siguiente, recorrió un poco la ciudad, y por la tarde decidió abandonarla. Estaba viajando rápido y con un ritmo que se acrecentaba con los días. Para Navidad, ya estaba en Zambia. Pasó el día de Navidad conociendo Livingstone y las cataratas Victoria, en la frontera con Zimbabue; lo que resultó un espectáculo impactante. Más adelante, uno de los días entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, se encontró en Harare, capital y ciudad más poblada del país. Había decidido cruzar el país por el norte, para luego ingresar a Mozambique también por el norte y recorrerlo hacia el sur, algo que más adelante descubriría fue un grave error.

El 29 de diciembre, Harry despertó en un paisaje algo árido y desértico, no muy diferente a tantos otros que ya había visto últimamente, llamado Nyampanda, prácticamente en la frontera con Mozambique. Su carpa estaba armada virtualmente en medio de la nada, a excepción de una pequeña comunidad de ese nombre que estaba a unos kilómetros de donde él acampó.

Cuando salió de la cama, desayunó con mucha tranquilidad y meditación. De hecho, permaneció con los ojos cerrados mientras movía lentamente su varita haciendo que tazas y platos flotaran hacia él, se llenaran solos con café y panes flotaran hacia la mesa, al tiempo que se untaban con mantequilla por arte de magia. Él, en tanto, estaba sentado con toda tranquilidad, apenas moviéndose.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el desayuno servido ante él. Ese día le había quedado mucho mejor, a pesar de que no había abierto los ojos en absoluto. Todos esos últimos días (¿o ya iban semanas?) había estado practicando la meditación día y noche, despejando su cabeza, en cada viaje, en cada momento. Había logrado, creía, olvidar todo lo que antes había sido un embrollo en su cabeza. No había sido fácil, y había llevado tiempo, pero ahora, cuando se iba a dormir por las noches, su cerebro ya no divagaba por todos y cada uno de los problemas de su vida, uno a uno, sin descanso, sino que se dormía casi de inmediato. Había logrado un progreso significativo, y el viaje lo había ayudado mucho en eso. El estar continuamente en movimiento, atravesando un continente brutalmente rápido y en pocos días, volando y moviéndose por los países, era un ejercicio agotador. Y ese agotamiento, a su vez, lo hacía dormirse como un bebé, y despertar siempre renovado, con energías. Dormía muy bien, y todo eso lo acompañaba por momentos de meditación y concentración siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado Jheni.

Luego del desayuno, tomó sus cosas, empezó a volar hacia el este y cruzó la frontera con Mozambique. Luego de mostrar su varita a unos policías armados, estos asintieron y lo dejaron pasar, con muy buena predisposición, y le hicieron una recomendación a la que no prestó mucha atención: que no viajara por el norte, y que si podía se dirigiera al sur del país tan rápido como pudiera, sin detenerse allí.

Harry no tenía miedo: ya había recorrido todo África. Sobrevoló Changara y avanzó volando a baja altura y sin encantamiento desilusionador por Chemba y hasta Megaza, y luego más hacia el Este. Quería llegar hasta el Canal de Mozambique, antes de viajar en dirección Sur.

Fue allí cuando ocurrió su primer incidente en su viaje africano. No supo bien en qué lugar se encontraba. Sabía que aún no había llegado al mar, y que ya había cruzado más de la mitad del país volando hacia el Este. En un momento, que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, oyó un disparo.

A continuación, vio sangre. Su sangre. Y luego, después de eso, sintió cómo su mirada se ponía borrosa y empezaba a caer de su escoba.

Y caía más y más, con una velocidad brutal hacia el duro y firme suelo.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio tres cosas: tierra, césped y sangre. Y oyó tres cosas: gritos en un idioma desconocido, producidos por hombres adultos, pasos acercándose corriendo, a metros de distancia, y un zumbido fatal en sus oídos.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia la fuente de las pisadas y gritos, ignorando por completo el dolor, dejando que su instinto de supervivencia tomara el control. Allí, a unos cincuenta metros, vio que un grupo de hombres africanos corría hacia él. Algo en ellos le causaba una muy mala señal: llevaban armas de fuego largas, sostenidas en ambos brazos mientras corrían, pero no parecían policías; su actitud, movimientos veloces y ropas los hacían lucir más como guerrilleros o terroristas.

Harry buscó su varita rápidamente, y al mover el brazo sintió un dolor paralizante extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Pero no sabía de dónde provenía. Sabía que no podía moverse, y que bajo él había un charco de sangre.

Tomó su varita, y actuó sin pensar: Por algún motivo, de todos los miles de hechizos que pudo haber hecho, siendo un mago hábil, lo que eligió hacer fue lo mismo que hacía todos los días y que tan bien sabía hacer, casi sin pensar en absoluto: hizo rápidamente una serie de hechizos a su alrededor idénticos a los que usaba para esconder su carpa y hacerla indetectable. Con los hechizos hechos, nadie podría verlo o acercarse a él.

Efectivamente, cuando los guerrilleros llegaron, finalmente, parecieron recordar que tenían algo más que hacer. Aterrado, Harry los miró, respirando muy agitado, como a tres metros de distancia de él de pronto bajaban sus armas y se rascaban las cabezas, confundidos, mirándose entre sí. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras en un idioma extraño para Harry, se alejaron de allí. Poco después, se habían perdido de vista.

Quizás había sido el hecho de que tuvieran armas de fuego en vez de varitas, pero Harry había deducido por instinto que eran muggles, y que no sabrían burlar una protección básica como aquella. La verdad era que tampoco tenía fuerzas ni capacidad para pensar en ninguna defensa más compleja que esa. Porque ahora restaba descubrir lo más complicado de la cuestión: ¿Qué le había pasado?

Toda la sangre bajo él no auguraba nada bueno. Además, ahora sentía que perdería el conocimiento nuevamente. En cualquier momento…

No. No podía permitírselo. Había caído muchos metros de altura, había recibido un disparo y estaba solo e invisible y con encantamientos que no permitirían que nadie lo viera. Si se desvanecía, si se permitía a sí mismo desvanecerse allí, inconsciente, lo más probable era que eso significara su muerte.

De pronto, en aquel momento, vino a su mente un pensamiento, o recuerdo tal vez, totalmente al azar, como suele ocurrir en esos momentos: Malfoy, contándole la historia de la muerte de sus padres, en un simple accidente de auto muggle. Aun siendo magos, no habían podido sobrevivir a aquello. Por más que uno fuera mago, una lesión podía causarle la muerte. Y en especial si no se recibía ayuda a tiempo.

Harry decidió luchar por su vida. Decidió que su principal prioridad sería no quedar inconsciente. Apuntó con la varita ante él e hizo otro encantamiento estúpido pero que quizás era también necesario: uno que convocó ante él un espejo, que salió de su mochila extensible y quedó flotando delante de él. Necesitaba analizar su cuerpo, ver qué tenía.

Casi se desmaya. Se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Verse reflejado en un espejo fue peor que todo el intenso dolor que sentía. Lo bueno del dolor en un momento así es que es parcialmente entumecido por el cerebro, que de alguna forma anula parte de este, en esas situaciones extremas, para poder sobrevivir, para no sucumbir ante tanto dolor. Pero el ver un agujero en medio de su cabeza del que brotaba sangre a chorros abundantes, que caían por un costado de su cabeza hacia el suelo, y su pierna rota en un ángulo imposible e inhumano, así como su cadera, que estaba desplomada de lado y notoriamente rota también, no ayudó a que Harry consiguiera las fuerzas para sobrevivir a la situación.

-Dios mío -dijo en voz alta, aterrado. Empezó a temblar y sacudirse. No podía apartar la mirada del espejo, del mar de sangre que salía de su cabeza, del agujero que tenía allí donde había entrado la bala.

Supo que tenía pocos segundos antes de morir.

Aquello sería una carrera contra el reloj. Sabía, porque era una persona hábil e inteligente, que si fuera muggle, aquello hubiera sido su fin. Siendo mago, sin embargo, tenía unos treinta segundos.

Treinta segundos, calculaba. Y luego sería su fin también.

Siendo un mago hábil e inteligente, actuó a toda velocidad: Primero extrajo la bala con un encantamiento convocador, que salió del interior de su cabeza y cayó empapada en sangre sobre la tierra seca del suelo. Eso aumentó el torrente de sangre que salía a chorros del costado de su cabeza.

Si no había muerto de inmediato, quería decir que la bala había hecho un orificio no mortal en su cabeza, un milagroso orificio que no había sido letal para su cerebro más allá del hecho de que se estuviera desangrando. Por lo tanto, su siguiente acto fue detener la hemorragia: con un encantamiento, hizo que todo el costado de su cabeza y el orificio empezaran a secarse a velocidad acelerada, hasta que todo el hoyo en su cabeza se convirtió en una bola de sangre seca, una costra. Y dejó de perder sangre.

Sabía que había ganado unos segundos, quizás minutos, con eso. Pero aún debía continuar, a toda velocidad.

Hermione apareció ante sus ojos. Era una imagen, un recuerdo. No más que una figura ante él, imaginada, que apareció de la nada, allí mismo. Si no lo lograba, jamás podría volver a verla. Ella jamás sabría qué había pasado con él…

A continuación, y a toda velocidad, Harry agitó su varita y empezó a hacer encantamientos que enderezaron su pierna, soldaron sus huesos, acomodaron su cadera y detuvieron las hemorragias causadas por la fractura expuesta en su pierna, causada por la caída.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden de la cintura para abajo, volvió a concentrarse en su cabeza. Solo faltaban unos segundos para que la hemorragia interna llenara su cabeza más allá de toda posibilidad de recuperación, causándole la muerte.

Harry no tenía conocimientos para curar aquello. Había usado unos segundos en curar sus piernas para intentar ponerse de pie, girar en el lugar y aparecerse ante San Mungo.

Pero no pudo. Las piernas no le respondían. No se sentía capaz de aparecerse, ni siquiera podía imaginar la distancia tan remota y lejana que había hasta San Mungo. Y su cuerpo no tenía siquiera la capacidad de hacer ese pequeño movimiento, ese pequeño giro en el lugar, que era necesario hacer para poder aparecerse. Ni de pie, ni tampoco allí tendido en el suelo.

Solo se le ocurrió una cosa. Una sola cosa. Y apostó sus últimos segundos de vida a aquella poco probable carta.

Harry cerró los ojos, se concentró, y trató de aplicar la legeremancia. La que nunca había podido hacer.

Fue algo muy extraño: Al estar tan seguro de que iba a morir, de pronto todas las preocupaciones se borraron de su mente, al instante. Todas. No quedó ni una sola. Porque, si iba a morir, entonces ya nada importaba. Ese razonamiento hizo que su mente se terminara de despejar por completo, quitando del camino los mínimos restos de preocupaciones que aún no había podido dominarse para abandonar, y entonces lo pudo conseguir, después de tanto tiempo.

Su mente quedó tan libre de todo, tan en blanco y despreocupada, al estar al borde de la muerte, donde ya nada importaba; que pudo alejarla de su cuerpo, enviarla flotando por el aire y pedir ayuda.

Entonces, de la nada, Jheni apareció ante él.

Harry lo vio, tan sólido como el árbol que estaba a cuatro metros de él. Jheni estaba ahora delante suyo, y lo miraba con mucha preocupación.

-Harry… -el mago levantó ambas manos, las acercó a él y las apoyó en su cabeza. Harry cerró los ojos y sintió cómo un calor invadía todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Jheni estaba recitando unas palabras extrañas, en otra lengua, mientras sus manos tocaban la cabeza de Harry, el cabello empapado en sangre, y ese agradable calor bañaba a Harry de una forma placentera por todo el cuerpo.

Su cabeza se sentía mejor. El dolor disminuía. Sus piernas también parecían sanar.

Harry miró en el espejo, pero no vio a Jheni en él. Solo se veía reflejado a sí mismo, pero el agujero en su cabeza se iba limpiando cada vez más. La costra desaparecía y daba lugar a piel nueva, que cubría toda la zona. Parecía como si las células en su interior también se regeneraran.

Los ojos de Harry se apartaron del espejo y se clavaron en Jheni, que estaba allí ante él, recitando hechizos con las manos, sin una varita. La sangre empezó a limpiarse, de todo su cuerpo. Desaparecía de la nada. Parecía volver a su cuerpo, si eso era posible, porque de pronto se sentía mejor. Ya no había dolor. Su cuerpo estaba bien.

-Un segundo, Harry -le pidió Jheni, cuando Harry quiso ponerse de pie. Obediente, Harry permaneció inmóvil unos instantes más, hasta que el mago abrió los ojos y quitó las manos de su cabeza. -Listo -dijo.

Harry se miró en el espejo. Estaba como nuevo. Tenía una parte de la cabeza calva, pero con piel nueva, y ya sin sangre. Se pudo poner de pie también. Ya no tenía huesos rotos.

Se había salvado.

-Jheni -masculló Harry, la voz temblando por el susto y el miedo, que de pronto se apoderaron de él-. Lo siento -dijo, sin saber por qué-. Lo siento mucho. Gracias. Me salvaste la vida.

No sabía qué decir. Las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta.

-Lo lograste, Harry -dijo Jheni, clavando en él sus ojos-. Me contactaste.

-Esto… ¿Yo hice esto?

-Sí, tú -dijo él, y esbozó una leve sonrisa-. No he sido yo… Has logrado contactarme.

Harry permaneció en silencio. Respiraba agitado. Se recuperaba, lentamente. Sentía que su cuerpo se reponía de algo terrible, mortal. Pero estaba vivo, y eso era lo que importaba.

-Has completado tu entrenamiento -le dijo entonces su amigo, desde una distancia de miles de kilómetros, pero de pie allí, visible, ante él-. Eres capaz de usar la legeremancia, Harry. No podrás contactar con todo el mundo. Solo con aquellos sensibles a ti o a la legeremancia. Como has comprobado este día, es un poder que puede salvar la vida de una persona. Espero que sepas usarlo correctamente… Y, Harry, ten mucho cuidado en tu viaje.

-Lo siento -repitió él, que no sabía que decir, y se atragantaba con disculpas y agradecimientos-. He sido torpe… Tendré más cuidado. Muchas gracias.

Jheni le sonrió una vez más y se despidió.

-Descansa, Harry -le dijo-. Tardarás en reponerte por completo. Descansa mucho, y cuando estés en una ciudad segura visita un sanador, cuando puedas. Ahora rompe nuestra conexión, y no uses la legeremancia por unos días. Necesitas descansar la cabeza.

-Sí, Jheni -dijo Harry.

Luego de agradecerle infinitamente por salvarle la vida, Harry rompió la conexión con él. Entonces, sintió de golpe un enorme agotamiento mental.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo otra vez, y se quedó mirando el azul cielo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sentía que acababa de volver a nacer. Y la vida era un regalo maravilloso.


	26. Gemelos en la magia, parte 2

26\. Gemelos en la magia, parte 2

En su camino hacia el sur, Harry pasó por dos lugares llamados Vilanculos y el archipiélago de Bazaruto, que eran sencillamente espectaculares. Playas vírgenes de kilómetros de ancho con increíble color y belleza, animales marinos asombrosos y paisajes que jamás había visto ni en fotografías aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Por esos días, Harry andaba algo confundido, mientras volaba hacia el sur. El viaje había tenido un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, ahora yendo invisible a cualquier lado que pisara, temeroso y sin hablar con nadie. Su mente parecía aun afectada, porque notaba que no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba haciendo el camino hacia Maputo, la capital, donde supo que había un hospital de magos que era el mejor de la zona.

No se entretuvo demasiado en el camino allí. Se lamentó de no poder pasar más tiempo en Bazaruto, que se notaba era un lugar turístico con gran belleza natural. No pudo contener el deseo, igualmente, de sobrevolar un poco el océano Índico con su escoba para ver, a través de sus transparentes aguas, los tiburones ballena, dugongos y tortugas. Había arrecifes de coral con peces de colores llamativos, en el agua azul transparente. Hubiera deseado zambullirse en las aguas y bucear por allí, pero sabía que era peligroso sumergir su cabeza en agua, con la presión, al menos hasta que pudiera ver a un médico primero.

Por momentos, la blanca arena y el mar parecían tener manchas de algo rojo, similar a sangre, pero luego notaba que solo era una ilusión, un fantasma que había quedado en su mente.

Habiendo llegado a Maputo, Harry fue al hospital de magos. Le hicieron toda clase de estudios en la cabeza, sobre todo, y algunas comprobaciones con varitas en la zona de la cadera y en la pierna que se había roto. Por suerte, su visita no duró más de tres horas.

-Estás bien -le dijo el sanador-. Me impresiona lo bien que te has recuperado luego de un disparo en la cabeza. La mayoría de las personas hubiera necesitado estar varios días en terapia luego de eso. ¿Quién dices que te curó?

-Un mago, amigo mío -dijo Harry, torpemente-. No tengo idea de qué me hizo, pero es un gran mago. Él solo… Solo apoyó sus manos sobre mi cabeza, y empezó a recitar hechizos.

-No cualquier mago puede curar algo así… ¿Y sin una varita? -le preguntó el sanador, asombrado. Harry asintió. -Pues ese amigo tuyo es muy habilidoso. No tienes ninguna secuela, muchacho. La bala, por fortuna, no dañó ningún tejido que no pueda recuperarse. Gracias a tu amigo, no ha habido daños irreparables, él salvó todo el tejido y detuvo las heridas que podían ocasionar infecciones o daños mayores. Sí tendremos que darte una poción para regenerar el tejido cerebral que fue dañado.

-¿He perdido tejido cerebral?

El sanador asintió.

-Sí -le dijo, con seriedad-. En este momento, muchacho, te falta una pequeña parte del cerebro. No te preocupes, no es ninguna que sea trascendental. Puedes llevar una vida normal. Quizás te sientas mareado por momentos, o confundido. Hasta puede ser que tengas alguna que otra alucinación de vez en cuando. Pero si sigues estrictamente las tomas de esta poción, tres veces por día durante un mes, confío en que se regenerará por completo.

Harry se marchó de allí con varios frascos llenos de la poción para regenerar su cerebro, y caminó por las calles de Maputo, totalmente invisible, buscando algún parque o lugar con amplio espacio para armar su carpa.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su carpa, en su cama, habiendo bebido la poción, comido y descansado, miró la hora y vio que eran las doce de la noche en punto. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que era Año Nuevo. Acababa de comenzar el año 2020. Y él ni se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento.

…

Al día siguiente, Harry cruzó la frontera con Sudáfrica, cerca de Maputo, rumbo a Nelspruit. Sudáfrica era el último país que recorrería en su travesía por el continente africano.

Por un lado, su reciente experiencia cercana a la muerte lo hacía estar agradecido de salir de Mozambique, el país en el que había vivido su peor pesadilla en ese viaje. Por otro lado, sabía que en verdad el país era un lugar hermoso, sobre todo el sur hubiera sido un lugar que podría haber disfrutado mucho más si hubiera escuchado los consejos que le dieron y no hubiera insistido en viajar por el norte, donde, según aprendió por las malas, había algunos grupos terroristas y guerrillas.

Su cabeza empezó a sentirse mejor a medida que tomaba la poción, religiosamente tres veces por día. Los mareos no eran ya tan frecuentes, y se sentía un poco menos confundido. Una noche casi no había podido dormir por un dolor intenso que había sentido en la cabeza, similar a una migraña, localizado justo en la zona del impacto de la bala. Pero a la mañana siguiente, por suerte, el dolor amainó y esa otra noche pudo dormir mejor.

Tratando de recuperar el espíritu viajero y disfrutar de sus entornos en lugar de temerles, Harry se propuso conocer a fondo el Kruger National Park. Principal destino turístico de safari en África, parecía ser un lugar muy turístico para ver animales que él ya había visto a lo largo del continente, pero en un ambiente más relajado y con turistas de todas partes del mundo. Sudáfrica era el país más desarrollado del continente, así que supuso que era un buen destino para pasar sus últimos días en África luego de lo que le había pasado, sintiéndose un poco más en contacto con el mundo occidental al que estaba acostumbrado.

Armó su capa en localizaciones naturales salvajes rodeadas de elefantes, búfalos, leones, leopardos y rinocerontes (los "Big 5", como los llamaban ahí). Hasta el cuatro de enero, conoció el parque y disfrutó sobre todo de las especies animales que vivían allí, algunos que todavía no había visto en su travesía africana.

Una noche, luego de comer y beber su poción, salió afuera y dio una caminata nocturna por el parque. Con el ruido de la naturaleza en los oídos, anduvo por la pradera llena de arbustos de forma visible, sin encantamientos ni protecciones, sobre todo como una forma terapéutica de superar el miedo que le había quedado, y recuperarse de la idea psicológica de que si daba cinco pasos fuera de su área segura donde armaba la carpa recibiría otro disparo.

Llegó a una zona donde corría un río, por entre el pastizal, y se sentó a orillas de este para contemplar la distancia. Había una extensión de pastizal con arbustos y árboles que se alejaba más allá, hasta donde daba la vista, y se perdía en la lejanía. Sabía que podía haber animales salvajes como leones o leopardos allí, y debía tener precauciones. Aunque estaba haciendo aquello como parte de un proceso de recuperación psicológica, tratando de sentirse a salvo en espacios abiertos otra vez, tenía su varita lista en la mano por cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.

Cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar. Cruzó las piernas y relajó los hombros. Trató de que su mente flotara, libre de todo lo que lo atormentaba.

Ahora que podía intentar la legeremancia otra vez, ya que el sanador le había dicho que no corría peligros al hacerlo, decidió probar si era capaz de conseguirla una segunda vez.

Harry extendió su consciencia más allá de su cuerpo. Sintió cómo su mente se alejaba de su cuerpo, flotando por el aire, encima suyo. Incluso teniendo los ojos cerrados, pudo ver todo lo que lo rodeaba. Estaba en el aire, flotando en lo alto, y veía su propio cuerpo bajo él, con las piernas cruzadas, sentado a orillas de aquel río con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Más allá, había un leopardo que pasaba caminando sin hacer ruido por entre los arbustos. El animal giró su cabeza, miró a Harry, y luego volvió a mirar hacia adelante y siguió de largo.

También pudo ver, con su consciencia extendida, búhos en los árboles, con sus ojos brillando a la luz de las estrellas. Había un animal también que sabía se llamaba ñu azul, un antílope de África que ya había visto en otro país, recostado en el suelo a unos metros de distancia.

Decidió ir más lejos de allí. Extendió su consciencia más y más, hacia el cielo y hacia otros lugares. La dejó flotar y vagar, alejarse de allí. La sensación era como si hubiera abandonado por completo su cuerpo y enviado a su espíritu a otra parte volando, desapareciendo del lugar.

Intentó encontrar a su gemelo en la magia. O a su gemela. Muy en el fondo, dentro suyo, ese era su nuevo deseo. Quería saber quién era. Lo necesitaba.

Así que envió a su espíritu en busca de su gemelo en la magia. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Como le había dicho Jheni, la conexión que tuviera con su gemelo en la magia significaba que sería más fácil contactar con él o ella que con cualquier otra persona por medio de la legeremancia.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era?

Su espíritu pareció vagar por todos los cielos nocturnos, por las nubes, por las estrellas, en la búsqueda.

Todo giraba y giraba, como en una espiral, un alma que había abandonado el cuerpo en el que residía para buscar otra alma. Otra alma a la que pertenecía.

En medio de la espiral, del vuelo, del viaje, la consciencia de Harry se perdió totalmente. Ya no estaba más en el mismo sitio. Ya no estaba en ningún sitio. No sabía dónde estaba, y tampoco parecía importar.

"Muéstrame a mi gemelo en la magia", pensó, concentrándose. "Necesito a mi gemelo en la magia".

Y entonces, un rostro apareció.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

De pronto, había muchos rostros delante de él.

¿Qué estaba viendo?

Tuvo que pensar y buscar en su cerebro para identificar los rostros de aquellos que tenía ante él. Cuando dejaron de ser figurar borrosas, y se formaron nítidamente, pudo identificarlos: Luna, Ron, Malfoy y Joselié estaban ante él. ¿Eran ellos sus gemelos en la magia? No podía ser. Tenía que ser solo uno…

Los vio a los cuatro nítidamente, y poco a poco también vio sus entornos. Los cuatro chicos estaban en ese momento en una playa. Se veía el océano nocturno, la arena, y árboles más allá. Era un lugar muy natural, una playa enorme.

Había una hoguera que parecían haber hecho allí mismo, en la arena.

Entonces, Malfoy se alejaba del grupo, yendo hacia otra parte.

Harry fue tras él. Lo siguió, andando tras sus pasos. Fue más o menos en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no había estado buscando a su gemelo en la magia. Su mente ahora funcionaba de formas extrañas, porque mientras él pensaba una cosa, su mente parecía hacer otra. Como si estuviera desconectada de él, llegando a un punto donde actuaba por cuenta propia.

No había ido allí para ver a su gemelo en la magia. Había ido allí para ver a Malfoy, supo. Quizás, finalmente, descubriría qué se traía el chico entre manos…

Siguió a Malfoy por entre unos árboles, donde el chico se internó, solo.

Harry lo siguió de cerca, y entonces se metió de súbito dentro de su mente.

Y pudo ver. Pudo ver muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que vio en la mente de Malfoy fue lo que él esperaba.

No vio planes malvados, no vio engaños o mentiras, ni siquiera traición hacia el resto de los chicos que habían quedado atrás, en la hoguera. Lo que vio fue algo totalmente inesperado: Malfoy estaba, sorprendentemente, buscando también a su gemelo en la magia.

De una forma extraña, el espíritu de Harry unió dos deseos distintos en uno solo: En vez de flotar hacia el gemelo en la magia de Harry, flotó hacia la mente de Malfoy, que en ese preciso momento estaba realizando un esfuerzo mental similar al de Harry por encontrar, también, a su gemelo en la magia.

Y vio, dentro de la mente del chico, que Malfoy también estaba entrenado en la legeremancia. Y no solo eso, sino también en la oclumancia. Y por eso mismo, no podía ver nada más allá en su mente. Estaba bloqueada. Jamás sabría si el chico tenía alguna intención oscura dentro suyo.

Pero había más. Porque ahora Malfoy, caminando en ese bosque, estaba aislando su cabeza de absolutamente todo, entrando en un trance. Entrando en un estado mental idéntico a aquel en el que Harry estaba en ese momento.

Un repentino miedo apareció en Harry. ¿Y si Malfoy descubría que Harry estaba en su mente? ¿Y si volaba hacia él, para contactarlo también? ¿Cómo le explicaría qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, en su mente?

Pero eso no ocurrió. Malfoy no descubrió a Harry. Estaba contactando a alguien. A su gemelo en la magia. Lo estaba llamando. Harry pudo ver sus pensamientos, su conexión, y supo que el chico estaba contactando a la persona con la que compartía el vínculo más intenso de todos, con la que compartía la mismísima esencia mágica.

¿Quién era el gemelo en la magia de Malfoy?

Harry observó con atención, al bosque ante el hombre. Allí, alguien estaba acercándose, caminando entre los árboles. Alguien que no estaba realmente allí, pero que Malfoy había convocado con su mente.

La persona apareció poco a poco, y empezó a dibujarse ante Harry también. La gemela en la magia de Malfoy estaba allí, delante del hombre, yendo a su encuentro. Y era nada más y nada menos que Hermione.

Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Aquello no podía ser real.

Hermione y Malfoy se encontraron. Se miraron a los ojos. Malfoy la había llamado, pero Harry no podía ver sus intenciones. Ahora estaban hablando, pero no podía oír lo que decían. La extensión mental de Harry se estaba rompiendo, porque un dolor había surgido dentro suyo que le impedía seguir viendo aquello.

Harry abrió los ojos. Estaba a orillas del rio, nuevamente. Se había roto el trance. Ya no podría volver a conseguirlo, no esa noche, al menos. Su descubrimiento lo había dejado tan sorprendido y dolido que no había podido continuar.

Hermione no era su gemela en la magia. Era la de Malfoy.


	27. Ciudad del Cabo, ZA (fin de la Parte 2)

27\. Ciudad del Cabo, ZA (fin de la Parte 2)

De pronto, fue como si un torrente de imágenes, movimientos y formas llenaran todo el entorno de Harry. La carta que anunciaba el regreso de Voldemort, Neville pidiendo auxilio desde un lugar remoto e imposible de encontrar, una dimensión infernal llena de fuego y dolor, con Voldemort controlándolo todo…

Todo pasó por delante de su mente. Pero todo estaba fuera de su alcance.

-No sirvió de nada -dijo Harry, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos clavados en la arena oscura bajo sus pies-. Todas estas semanas que pasaron. Todo el esfuerzo que invertí para tratar de aprender a mirar dentro de las mentes de los demás… Y resultó que Malfoy estaba un paso adelante. Sabe oclumancia a la perfección. Y yo no tengo idea de qué hay en su mente. Jamás sabremos si él tiene algo que ver con todo esto o no. Tampoco tenemos una pista nueva sobre qué pasó con Neville, ni sobre qué fueron esas cartas extrañas, o la figura que se aparecía por las noches y que ya no volvió a aparecer. Pareciera que es todo un chiste, una broma. Todo quedó en pausa, no hubo ninguna revelación, ninguna respuesta. Fue todo tiempo desperdiciado.

-Yo no diría que fue tiempo desperdiciado -dijo Luna, que estaba sentada a su lado. La luz de la luna llena caía sobre el rostro de la mujer, que tenía la mirada en el océano ante ellos. -No creo que haya sido un desperdicio de tiempo aprender tu nueva habilidad. Quizás sea algo que tengas el resto de tu vida y te servirá para muchísimas cosas. Por otro lado, no veo como algo negativo que la figura oscura no haya aparecido de nuevo, a ninguno de nosotros. O que todo eso se haya detenido. Si bien quisiera encontrar a Neville, creo que es algo bueno que no haya desaparecido nadie más.

Harry giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Inesperadamente, hasta para él, se le formó una sonrisa. Tras ellos, había una playa que se extendía en la noche, y más allá una calle con luces, restaurantes, bares y por detrás casitas que se elevaban en una montaña que se alzaba hasta terminar, más atrás, en la famosa Table Mountain, la principal maravilla natural que caracterizaba a Ciudad del Cabo.

-Es asombroso -dijo Harry, sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa? -Luna también lo miró, arqueando las cejas.

-Como siempre te las empeñas para encontrarle lo positivo a todo.

Se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos unos instantes.

-Lo siento -dijo Harry, cambiando su mirada hacia una de tristeza.

-Está bien -ella asintió-. Te entiendo, Harry.

-Pensé que ella era la persona indicada -le dijo él, con toda honestidad-. Y no puedo vivir una vida en la que no persiga aquello que creo que es lo real, lo que de verdad quiero. Así que lo hice. Por eso me alejé, de todos ustedes. En mi viaje solitario, aprendí muchísimo. Una de las cosas que más me dolió saber, incluso más que recibir un disparo en la cabeza, fue que todo lo que creía estaba mal. No solo con Malfoy, y todo eso. También conmigo mismo, con mis emociones, con mis sentimientos. Hermione no es la indicada, y jamás lo fue. La verdad es que no soy gay, ni hetero, ni un bromista, ni una persona seria, ni un héroe, ni una farsa. Solo soy…

-Harry -dijo Luna, sonriéndole-. Solo eres Harry.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, y esa idea, por algún motivo, lo puso muy feliz y sonriente.

-Es cierto -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo soy Harry.

Ambos rieron, aunque la situación en general pareciera algo estúpida. Y Harry se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Y disfruto estar contigo.

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Harry la rodeó en brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿A pesar de que soy una vieja de cuarenta y cuatro años?

-No eres una vieja -dijo él, dándole un beso en los labios y quedándose allí, a centímetros de su boca-. Eres una muy linda bruja, muy atractiva y sensual.

Ella rio de una forma algo tonta.

-¿Sientes tu mente tranquila ya? ¿Despejada? ¿Conciliada contigo mismo?

-Sí -le dijo Harry-. Mi mente está bien. Creo que alcancé un estado de relax mental que jamás había sentido. Todo gracias a las enseñanzas de Jheni. Y sí, me creo capaz de volver a hacer la legeremancia, si lo intento. A pesar de todo, me siento tranquilo y despejado.

-A pesar de todo -repitió ella-. A pesar de que aun no sabemos dónde está Neville, de que aun no sabemos qué pasará con todo esto.

-Quizás aun no sepamos qué pasará con todo esto -dijo Harry-. Pero creo que hay algo aún más urgente, que tampoco sabemos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, ya hemos finalizado todo el viaje por África…

-Sí… ¿Y?

-Bueno, pues… ¿Y ahora, a dónde?

…

_Nota de autor: Aquí finaliza "África", la segunda parte del fic. La tercera parte podría llamarse "Asia" (Opción 1), "Sudamérica" (Opción 2), "Oceanía" (Opción 3) o "Antártida" (Opción 4). ¡Todo depende de lo que ustedes voten! Pueden hacerlo en la sección de comentarios. En unas semanas saldrá la siguiente parte. Saldrá en simultáneo, como esta, y con un pequeño trailer de adelanto con la fecha de publicación, igual que como hice con esta. Quizás hayan notado que el trailer no se condice 100% con la historia, pero es que tiene como único propósito causar hype jaja. Así que el trailer no es canon, podríamos decir, jaj. ¡Espero sus votaciones para saber hacia dónde llevar a los personajes! ¡Saludos!_


	28. Trailer: Asia

-Oh, Potter…

De entre medio de la oscuridad, surgieron dos figuras. Una de ellas era Harry, un muchacho de veinte años cuyas cicatrices denotaban todo lo que los años habían hecho con él, una imparable lucha por el mundo mágico y también el muggle que jamás parecía terminar. Su cabello, que en esos meses de viaje había crecido descontroladamente, llegaba hasta sus hombros ahora, y caía empapado sobre su cara y su barba.

Harry alzó la mirada, sus ojos verde esmeralda hacia su agresor. La mirada de Harry no transmitía temor, pero incluso su infinita valentía perdía importancia ante la temible figura que se alzaba ante él.

-Tanto tiempo esperé este momento… -dijo aquella voz, al tiempo que una varita mágica asomaba por debajo de la manga de una túnica negra-. Tanto tiempo estuve planeándolo…

Harry sacó su propia varita y la sostuvo hacia adelante, lista para atacar.

Una carcajada siniestra resonó en la noche, y ambos empezaron a moverse en un círculo, uno enfrentado al otro, se movían en el mismo sentido, sus varitas hacia adelante, sus miradas conectadas por algún hechizo invisible. Una chispa los separaba de la explosión que se avecinaba y el relámpago que resonó sobre ellos fue un disparo que marcaba la hora de empezar, que se acercaba cada vez más.

La tensión se olía en el aire.

-Por fin, Potter, acabaré contigo… Esta vez, nada lo va a impedir… Esta vez, no vas a escaparte.

Harry apretó su varita con todas sus fuerzas, buscó el poder en su interior, se preparó para la batalla.

-Y cuando eso haya pasado… -continuó la misteriosa figura encapuchada ante él-, entonces, yo gobernaré a todo el mundo mágico y muggle. Todos responderán a mí. Se inclinarán ante mí. Voy a matar a tus amigos, Potter. Escupiré sobre sus cadáveres. Los pisotearé a todos ellos, y me burlaré de sus patéticas muertes.

La carcajada maligna hizo eco todo alrededor de una forma siniestra y malvada.

-Y tú… -hizo una pausa antes de finalizar su discurso-. Tú, Potter… Tú vas a estar muerto mucho antes de todo eso. Esta vez, no habrá jugadas a tu favor. No habrá segundos de ventaja para que te escondas tras una lápida. No habrá complejas artimañas de varitas ni magias extrañas que impidan que el maleficio asesino te golpee. No habrá nadie saltando ante ti para salvarte, ni peleando para defenderte. Porque esta vez, Potter, esta vez estás solo. Solo aquí conmigo. Tu varita y la mía no tienen relación. Tu cuerpo y el mío no tienen conexiones. Solo eres un pobre muchacho sin fuerzas, solo en medio de la nada, solo sin nadie, y conmigo. ¡Y AHORA, MORIRÁS!

Ambas varitas se alzaron adelante a la vez, y dos gritos resonaron en el aire al tiempo que los hechizos salían disparados de sus varitas:

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -gritó Harry, saltando a un lado y tratando de protegerse de los rayos de luz que se acercaban a él a toda potencia.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

* * *

En un lugar tan lejano como hermoso, montañas se hundían en las nubes y estaban rodeadas de la más fina y suave nieve. Cada centímetro del campo visual eran perlas brillantes de copos de nieve en la enorme planicie de tierras, aquellos lugares olvidados por la humanidad y abandonados a lo salvaje. Solo una larga y delgada línea, apenas visible desde lo alto, marcaba el pequeño trazo que dibujaba un tren que se movía por esos parajes. A bordo, Harry miraba por la ventana, desde su cama, mientras el país en el que estaban le mostraba su belleza.

-¿Qué diablos?

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, su varita resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al suelo de arena caliente. Ante él, una criatura enorme estaba creciendo y transformándose. Una especie de bicho extraño, mitad insecto y mitad cabra o algún animal parecido, se estaba formando y aumentando de tamaño ante él, chorreando baba y con protuberancias brotando de sus poros.

Ron quedó boquiabierto, a su lado. Ambos observaron cómo la criatura crecía y crecía, hasta quedar de un tamaño enorme.

-Esto está completamente jodido -dijo Ron, sin apartar la mirada de la bestia.

La escena cambió a una habitación llena de colores y luces, con jóvenes riendo y gritando mientras se lanzaban almohadones de Pokémon los unos a los otros. Había música fuerte y las paredes vibraban con el sonido. Los Pokémon se movían con vida propia, saltando sobre ellos. Harry apartó de un manotazo un Charmander que casi lo prende fuego.

-¡Espera un poco, ansioso! -chillaba Jose a Harry, riendo mientras se llevaba a la boca una copa llena de pastís-. ¡Que apenas empezamos la fiesta!

Una explosión resonó en el aire y el fuego cubrió todo, al tiempo que Harry daba batalla, agitando su varita y gritando, salpicando agua salada y arena en una playa exótica y desierta. Los hechizos iban y venían, mientras los dos magos se batían a un duelo intenso y caótico, ocasionando explosiones por doquier. La isla de Socotra quedó plagada de explosiones provenientes de ambas varitas.

-El famoso bosque de los suicidios -Jose, Harry y Ron caminaban pisando ramas secas, con el sol brillando entre las copas de los árboles en un lugar silencioso y con un aire tétrico.

-Todas las pistas apuntan a este lugar de Japón… Tiene que ser aquí.

El tren se movía por los parajes nevados, a través de los campos y montañas de Rusia. Una lechuza tan blanca como la nieve en que se movía bajó su vuelo hasta él.

-Miren esto -Harry releyó la carta, sus manos temblando-: "Hay una sorpresa especial en el Magic World Tour, que pronto van a descubrir. Cuando la sangre de los impuros atraviese nuestra dimensión. Y llegue finalmente a ustedes. Las almas malditas que habitan nuestro mundo ingresarán al suyo. Y entonces, tendrán que obedecer a mi padre, al Líder Supremo".

Todos se quedaron observando la carta, y Luna miró a Harry con temor.

-"Mi padre" -repitió Harry-. Esto fue escrito por la hija de Lord Voldemort.

Una sombra oscureció el cielo, y entonces los relámpagos resonaron en el aire mientras la lluvia caía con intensidad.

-Están en Inglaterra -dijo Luna, petrificada-. Los mortífagos se han alzado de nuevo.

-Todo este tiempo estuvieron en casa… -Harry cayó al suelo, de rodillas-. Fue todo una trampa, para alejarnos de allí.

-Tenemos que volver.

Las explosiones hicieron eco en las montañas, tras ellos. Harry y su contrincante luchaban acaloradamente, los hechizos llenando todo el paisaje a su alrededor. El agua salpicaba en los lagos que los rodeaban. Los maleficios iban y venían de forma violenta.

-Por fin, Potter, acabaré contigo… -la macabra risa parecía sonar dentro de sus mismos cráneos, dirigida a sus mentes-. Solo eres un pobre muchacho sin fuerzas… Solo en medio de la nada, solo sin nadie, y conmigo...

Se miraron a los ojos, el humo del fuego y las explosiones alzándose en torno a ellos.

Harry clavó la mirada en su verdadero enemigo, aquel que marcaría para siempre su historia.

Una vez más, la varita de Harry se alzó hacia él.

-¡Y AHORA, MORIRÁS!

Los hechizos salieron como disparos de las puntas de sus varitas, y todo empezó a derrumbarse.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Ron saltó en el aire, agitó su varita y todo empezó a volar en mil pedazos bajo él, los cimientos desmoronándose y el mundo estallando en una destrucción total.

* * *

Harry Potter y el Magic World Tour

Parte 3 de 5: Asia

Sábado 15/02 a las 00 hs GMT. Lanzamiento de todos los capítulos en simultáneo:

28\. Socotra, YE

29\. Dubái + El impresionante caso de los Bickerlin Sadimonia, el retorno de los mortífagos convocados por Delphi Riddle y el misterio del encubrimiento más oscuro y terrible de la historia de la magia

30\. Una batalla inesperada

31\. Colores de Asia

32\. 中国

33\. Sudeste Asiático


	29. Socotra, YE

PARTE 3. ASIA

* * *

Capítulo 28. Socotra, YE

* * *

El remolino de formas y colores giró cada vez más rápido, a una velocidad impresionante. Harry, Ron, Luna, Malfoy y Jose iban todos juntos girando a lo que parecían ser mil kilómetros por segundo, sujetando un par de viejos lentes rotos, las manos de todos unidas en torno al objeto.

Mientras sus cabellos volaban hacia atrás y el viento atroz les golpeaba la cara, Harry alzó la mirada y la conectó con la de Malfoy. Por un instante, ambos se miraron fijamente, y algo en la expresión de Malfoy le ocasionó a Harry un nudo en el estómago. Entonces, el muchacho rubio hizo algo inesperado: En medio del remolino y del vertiginoso viaje en traslador, se las ingenió para meter una mano en su túnica y sacar su varita, haciendo un gran esfuerzo y luchando contra el gigantesco impulso que los transportaba lejos de allí y les pegaba el cuerpo, inmovilizándolos. Pero Malfoy logró sacar su varita, la apuntó con mucho esfuerzo al centro del grupo, a los viejos lentes que conformaban el traslador, y pronunció unas palabras que no pudieron oír por el rugido del viento en sus oídos.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Harry sintió como, luego del hechizo de Malfoy, tanto este como él se despegaban del par de lentes y salían despedidos por el aire, hacia un cielo azul claro. Ron, Jose y Luna siguieron viaje, sujetando el traslador; pero Harry y Malfoy se despegaron de este y salieron volando por el cielo, girando sin control a miles de metros de altura.

Cuando todo su borroso entorno se despejó un poco, Harry pudo ver dónde estaban: Había nubes bajo ellos, un cielo azul a su alrededor, más claro abajo y más oscuro arriba. Al parecer, el traslador los había elevado a miles de metros o quizás hasta kilómetros de altura sobre la superficie terrestre, demasiado alto, en aquel gigantesco viaje que los llevaría atravesando todo el continente africano y hacia el norte, hacia Asia.

Les habían proporcionado el traslador en solo un día, luego de tramitar un permiso en Sudáfrica por internet. Al ser este un país más desarrollado que el resto del continente, habían podido acceder a aquello fácilmente, y luego de tomar la decisión de viajar hacia Asia habían empacado sus cosas unas horas atrás y se habían posicionado todos en torno al objeto, preparados para marcharse de allí. Habían solicitado que el traslador los llevara a Dubái, destino que habían elegido para comenzar la travesía por ese nuevo continente.

Sin embargo, Harry pudo notar que no estaban en Dubái aún. La inesperada movida de Malfoy los había despegado a ambos del traslador, y ahora ambos caían por el aire a toda velocidad entre medio de las nubes. Estaban alto, muy alto, y Harry pensó incluso que el traslador debía haberlos estado llevando por la mayor altura que un ser humano podía soportar sin morir, porque casi no había oxígeno allí y la temperatura le quemaba la piel.

Harry perdió de vista a Malfoy, y enfocó su atención en lo que había bajo él: una espesa capa de nubes blancas se extendía debajo, nítidas y con la forma perfecta. Arriba, veía el azul de la atmósfera y el reflejo del sol. La velocidad a la que caía era tal, que antes de que supiera nada más, atravesó por completo el espeso manto de nubes que tenía debajo, sintió como si se sumergiera en agua mientras una llovizna le empañaba la visión, y entonces, tan rápido como había ingresado en las enceguecedoras nubes, salió de ellas y pudo ver todo:

Bajo él, ahora todo era nítido, y pudo ver la superficie del planeta debajo. Tan claro y nítido como era posible, un océano se extendía bajo él. Estaba cayendo hacia la superficie de unas aguas que se extendían todo a lo lejos de su campo visual. Pudo ver, muy en un extremo del horizonte, que había tierra a lo lejos. También bajo él, en forma de una isla. Harry, finalmente, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y la sujetó con toda la fuerza posible, sabiendo que si se le soltaba de la mano sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducirían ampliamente.

¿Cuál era el hechizo que Hermione sabía tan bien, que ayudaba a prevenir caídas? De pronto lo había olvidado por completo. Su mente no podía pensar, y el agua y la isla bajo él estaban cada vez más y más cerca…

Abrió grandes los ojos, al comprobar que iba directo hacia la superficie del océano, que lo mataría al instante. Ya podía ver las olas, la marea y el reflejo del sol en la dura superficie de la masa oceánica…

¿Cuál era el hechizo?

¡¿CUÁL?!

Estaba a solo metros de distancia…

Harry cerró los ojos, apretó con fuerza su varita y los abrió de vuelta cuando el agua estaba a solo unos metros de distancia y el impacto era más que inminente.

-¡ARRESTO MOMENTUM! -gritó, desesperado y con los ojos mirando el agua, desorbitados.

Harry impactó contra el agua y su cuerpo se sumergió en las profundidades del océano.

Una estela de espuma blanca marcaba, bajo el océano, el recorrido que su cuerpo realizó desde el impacto con la superficie hasta el lugar bajo el agua en que quedó sumergido. Harry sentía un dolor punzante en cada célula de su cuerpo. El impacto le había dejado todo el cuerpo dolorido, pero aún estaba vivo.

Luego de comprobar que seguía con vida, abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. El océano era claro y podía ver la masa de agua que lo rodeaba. No había nada más allí, salvo algunas criaturas marinas, y algunas plantas marinas lejos en la distancia. Sobre él, un largo tramo lo separaba de la parte donde se podía ver el brillo del sol, en la superficie.

No tenía fuerzas para nadar hacia arriba.

Harry comprobó entonces que aún tenía su varita en la mano. La apuntó hacia abajo, y sin abrir la boca, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Luego de despejar la mente, pensó y mantuvo en su mente el nombre del hechizo que quería conjurar de forma muda. Lo pensó y lo pensó, y entonces agitó la varita.

Harry fue propulsado hacia arriba a toda velocidad, su cuerpo emergió de la superficie del océano como un proyectil y voló por los aires, para volver a caer sobre el agua una vez más, pero esta vez mucho más cerca de la superficie, a la accedió haciendo unas pocas brazadas.

Mientras nadaba por el océano, sin tener la menor idea de dónde estaba, y sin ver a nadie más por allí, Harry tuvo un rápido recuerdo de lo que habían sido los días anteriores.

Gracias al poder de la legeremancia, Harry había hecho contacto con su grupo, y había así podido regresar junto a Luna, Ron, Jose y Malfoy. Había compartido con ellos unos memorables momentos felices en Ciudad del Cabo, recuperándose de todo lo que había acontecido, disfrutando unos momentos de felicidad con Luna en la playa, habiendo su relación despertado otra vez. Allí, Harry se había disculpado con todos por haberlos abandonado antes, pero también les confesó que eso lo había ayudado a crecer y a cumplir el objetivo que tenían en ese viaje: redescubrirse a sí mismos.

Mientras nadaba a grandes brazadas hacia la isla que tenía delante, Harry recordó también que los demás le habían contado que habían finalizado su viaje por África también por cuenta propia, aunque de forma diferente: Luego de Etiopía, habían continuado hacia el sur, y no habían recorrido los países del centro-oeste del continente. Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, habían conocido Kenia y Tanzania, donde le contaron tuvieron aventuras muy interesantes. A diferencia de él, en vez de ingresar a Mozambique por el norte habían viajado por Zambia y hacia la frontera con Zimbabue, para luego conocer Botsuana y el desértico sur de Namibia, e ingresar a Sudáfrica por el oeste, yendo directo a Ciudad del Cabo después. No habían tenido incidentes ni problemas de ningún tipo. Tampoco había ocurrido nada extraño, no habían recibido más cartas ni emails, ni nada. Y, al parecer, Malfoy se había portado bien todo el tiempo, sin causar sospechas ni problemas.

Sin embargo, ahora Harry nadaba hacia una isla en medio de un océano, que ni siquiera sabía con exactitud cuál era, si bien el rumbo del traslador daba para suponer que se trataba del océano Índico, y cuando estuvo por llegar a tierra firme vio que había alguien más nadando hacia la isla también, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, pero visible en la lejanía, casi como un puntito negro en su campo visual. No había nadie más que ellos dos en ese desierto lugar, así que no podía ser otro más que él.

Malfoy.

Por fin, Harry pisó tierra firme en una gigantesca playa desértica y desolada. Se veía toda clase de árboles extraños en ella y más allá, hacia el interior de la isla: era una especie de árboles con forma de abanico hacia arriba de los más peculiares y extraños. Toda la vegetación de la isla le llamó mucho la atención y se sintió única, no vista anteriormente por Harry en otro lado. Pero no pudo enfocarse tanto en las maravillas naturales del desconocido lugar, porque Malfoy empezó a caminar hacia él desde la otra punta de la playa.

Harry sujetó su varita y caminó hacia él también, el rostro empapado y contorsionado por la rabia. Luego de caminar bajo el calor intenso de la desértica playa durante minutos, los dos fueron separados por una distancia menor que les permitió reconocer a su adversario, en la distancia.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO?! -le gritó Harry, enfurecido-. ¿POR QUÉ NOS TRAES AQUÍ? ¡CASI ME MATAS!

-¡Tenemos que hablar, Potter! -le gritó él, desde la lejanía, avanzando aún hacia adelante, hacia él.

-¡Y tenías que lanzarnos al océano a kilómetros de altura para hacerlo, casi matándonos a ambos, ¿verdad?! ¡¿No podías esperar a llegar a Dubái?! ¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!

-¡Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente! -repitió él, también enfurecido-. ¡No permitiré que sigas tratando de meterte en mi mente, Potter! ¡¿Me oíste?!

-¡ESTÁS ENFERMO! -gritó Harry, avanzando hacia adelante también, hacia él, con la varita lista para el duelo-. ¡ENFERMO! ¡Si tenías un problema con eso, podías decírmelo en otro lado!

-¡NO! -gritó él-. ¡Te lo digo aquí! ¡A solas! ¡Sin tus amigos defendiéndote! ¡Así que dime! ¡¿Por qué rayos tratabas de meterte en mi mente?!

-¡No te importa! -gritó Harry-. ¡¿Crees que eres el único que lo siente, que se da cuenta?! ¡Sé que también has tratado de meterte en la mía!

-¡Solo para averiguar por qué lo hiciste tú primero!

-¡Me metí en tu mente para averiguar qué diablos tramas! -gritó Harry, cuando por fin llegaron a una distancia menor de cinco metros el uno del otro. Entonces, ambos dejaron de caminar y se quedaron quietos, uno ante el otro.

Ambos estaban empapados, con el cabello revuelto, llenos de agua salada pegada al cuerpo y con las varitas listas en sus manos, respirando agitados.

-¿Eso es todo? -dijo Malfoy, con su mejor cara de asco-. ¿Por eso te metías en mi mente? ¿Para ver qué estoy tramando? ¡¿Y tú qué crees que es?!

-¡Pues no lo sé, pero algo tramas! -le espetó él-. ¡Sé que te traes algo entre manos! No fue casualidad el mensaje que anunciaba el regreso de Voldemort. ¡Tú lo encontraste! Estaba en la pepita de oro que encontraste tú. ¡Tú pusiste ese mensaje allí!

Malfoy arqueó las cejas con mucha exageración. Su reacción no pareció fingida, y eso puso a Harry nervioso. Malfoy no esperaba para nada ese comentario.

-¿Qué? -dijo, lentamente, y entonces rompió a reír. Harry se quedó allí, observando a Malfoy descostillarse de la risa. -¿Me hablas en serio? ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Por eso querías meterte en mi mente? ¿Crees que yo escribí esa nota y la puse en la pepita?

De pronto dejó de reírse, y quedó serio. Asintió lentamente, mientras comprendía. Todo parecía tan natural, que Harry concluyó en que una de dos cosas tenía que ser cierta: O de verdad él no había tenido nada que ver, y la revelación de Harry lo tomaba completamente por sorpresa; o bien era un excelente actor.

-Sé que lo hiciste -insistió Harry, manteniendo su postura y decidido a hacer hablar a Malfoy, aprovechando la situación-. Sé que tú planeaste todo esto. ¡Ya dilo! ¡Confiesa! ¡Di a dónde tienes prisionero a Neville!

-¿Prisionero a Neville? -esta vez Malfoy no rio, pero parecía totalmente descolocado por la situación, incluso indignado. Si estaba fingiendo, sus reacciones faciales y su mirada estaban actuadas a la más pura perfección. -¡Qué ridiculez, Potter! ¡De verdad eres un niño aún, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Jamás has crecido, ni madurado! ¡Aun eres un niño que quiere pelear, discutir, oponerse a mí en cada oportunidad, querer ser el maldito héroe y que yo sea el estúpido villano en cada una de las oportunidades que tienes! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto, Potter! ¡No secuestré a Neville, no hice nada, ni escribí ninguna maldita carta, no falsifiqué ninguna estúpida pepita de oro!

-¡No te creo nada! -le gritó Harry-. ¡Mientes!

-¡Lo único que hice fue aceptarlos en mi casa, cuando lo necesitaron! -dijo él, encolerizado, su rostro rojo por la rabia y sus ojos enrojecidos por un resentimiento que parecía aflorar desde su interior y hacer brillar su mirada por la furia-. ¡Y querer unirme a ustedes en su viaje, ser su estúpido compañero, unirme a ustedes, que habían sido el único grupo de gente en mi vida con quienes pude tener alguna oportunidad de…!

Harry frunció el ceño. No esperaba aquello. Malfoy se entrecortó, sin poder articular palabras.

-¡YA DILO! -bramó Harry, enfurecido. Se acercó un paso más a él. -¡No seas cobarde! ¡DILO!

-¡Los únicos que pude haber llegado a tener como verdaderos amigos! -reveló él por fin, con un esfuerzo que pareció quebrarlo por completo. Sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas, producidas por la ira y el dolor de admitir la verdad. Y Harry supo que no podía estar fingiendo. No había forma. Malfoy tenía que estar diciendo la verdad. -¡¿ESTÁS CONTENTO, POTTER?! ¡¿LO ESTÁS, AHORA?! ¡AQUÍ ME TIENES! ¡SE NECESITA QUE AMBOS NOS LANCEMOS DE UN TRASLADOR A KILÓMETROS DE ALTURA PARA QUE PODAMOS TENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN HONESTA, CONFIANDO EL UNO DEL OTRO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?! ¡JAMÁS VAS A TENERME A TU LADO DE OTRA FORMA, ¿VERDAD QUE NO?! ¡JAMÁS PODRÁS CONFIAR EN MÍ SI NO ES ASÍ, SI NO TE LLEVO A ESTAS SITUACIONES EXTREMAS, SI NO NOS PONGO A AMBOS ENFRENTADOS EN UNA ISLA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA CON NADA MÁS QUE LA VERDAD DE NUESTRA PARTE! ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE HAS SIDO IGUAL, POTTER! -Malfoy agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, enloquecido, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro enrojecido y el cabello rubio pegado a la cara, la mirada descontrolada y el labio temblando-. ¡SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO SER LA ESTRELLA, DEJAR A LOS DEMÁS A UN SEGUNDO PLANO! ¡SE LO HAS HECHO A RON, QUE SIEMPRE HA SIDO EL SECUNDARIO, SOLO UNA FIGURA PARA ESTAR A TU LADO, MIENTRAS TÚ BRILLAS Y TE LLEVAS EL PROTAGONISMO! ¡SE LO HAS HECHO A HERMIONE, QUE NO HA SIDO JAMÁS NADA MÁS QUE OTRA SOMBRA A TU LADO, DICIÉNDOTE LOS CONSEJOS Y DÁNDOTE LA INTELIGENCIA QUE SOLO USARÍAS PARA BRILLAR TÚ MISMO, PARA SER SIEMPRE TÚ EL MALDITO PROTAGONISTA! ¿Y CUÁL FUE MI PAPEL EN LA HISTORIA? ¡SIEMPRE EL MISMO! ¡EL ANTAGONISTA TUYO, LA SOMBRA OPUESTA ENFRENTE A TI, QUE JAMÁS HA SIDO EL VERDADERO VILLANO PERO TAMPOCO ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA SIQUIERA TENER IMPORTANCIA A TU LADO! ¡TÚ SIEMPRE QUERRÁS SER EL PROTAGONISTA, Y QUE LOS DEMÁS ESTÉN AL MARGEN TUYO, A UN LADO! ¡YA SEA COMO AMIGOS, COMO ENEMIGOS, O LO QUE SEA, NADIE PUEDE OPACARTE A TI! ¡SIEMPRE QUERIENDO SER LA ESTRELLA, POTTER! ¡SI NECESITAS CREER QUE HE REALIZADO TODO UN COMPLEJO PLAN EXTRAÑO PARA METERTE UNA VEZ MÁS EN OTRAS ESTÚPIDAS AVENTURAS, QUE SOLO TIENEN COMO PROPÓSITO HACERTE BRILLAR A TI UNA VEZ MÁS, HACERTE SER EL HÉROE UNA VEZ MÁS, ENTONCES LO CREERÁS! ¡ME PONDRÁS A MI EN EL PAPEL DEL INSÍPIDO MANIPULADOR DE UN PLAN QUE SOLO SIRVE PARA QUE TÚ LO DESCUBRAS Y SEAS EL HÉROE OTRA VEZ! ¿Y LUEGO QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SIGUE TU HISTORIA DESPUÉS, POTTER? LUEGO DE QUE DESCUBRES QUE YÓ PLANEÉ TODO, POR ALGUNA RIDÍCULA RAZÓN QUE SOLO COMPRENDES TÚ, ¿QUÉ HARÁS? ¿RESCATARÁS A NEVILLE, HARÁS QUE ME ENCIERREN EN ALGUNA PRISIÓN, Y SERÁS EL HÉROE OTRA VEZ? ¿TE SACARÁS FOTOS, SALDRÁS EN LAS NOTICIAS, Y LE CONTARÁS AL MUNDO CÓMO SOLO QUERÍAS TENER OTRO AÑO COMÚN EN TU VIDA POCO ORDINARIA, REALIZANDO EL MAGIC WORLD TOUR PARA ESCAPAR DE LOS MOMENTOS INCÓMODOS QUE SIEMPRE TE TOCA VIVIR, PERO FINALMENTE NO PUDIENDO ESCAPAR DE LAS AVENTURAS QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO SIEMPRE TE ENCUENTRAN, PARA QUE TÚ RESUELVAS LOS MISTERIOS, SALVES A LA HUMANIDAD, Y SEAS EL HÉROE?

Harry empezó a respirar agitado también, mientras sus propios ojos enrojecían y brillaban con el golpe que cada una de las palabras de Malfoy le producían internamente.

-No tengo nada -dijo entonces, en voz baja, temblando por los nervios-. No tengo nada, Malfoy. No soy una estrella. No quiero resolver misterios. Lo único que quería era a mi gemela en la magia, pero tú me la robaste.

Malfoy fue ahora en que frunció el ceño y adoptó una expresión de confusión y consternación. Entonces, su expresión cambió mientras el hombre miraba el suelo y reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Harry. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia él nuevamente, parecía que algo había cambiado.

-¿Hermione? -dijo entonces-. ¿De ella se trata todo esto?

Harry se quedó en silencio. Sintió entonces cómo las palabras surgían de su pecho y brotaban por su garganta, incontrolables. Una furia asesina lo hizo estallar, explotando como una bomba.

-Hermione era lo único que quería -dijo Harry, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Tú siempre la despreciaste, desde el primer día. ¡Tú la llamabas sangre impura, siempre que tenías la oportunidad! ¡La despreciabas, la querías hacer ver como alguien inferior! ¡Y a mí también! No querías ser mi amigo, ni el amigo de Ron, ni el amigo de nadie. No sé qué te haya pasado en los veinticinco años de vida que has tenido después y que yo no he visto, pero dudo mucho que hayan cambiado lo que siempre conocí en ti y lo que siempre he visto en cada acción que tomas, Malfoy, desde que somos niños, desde que apareciste en un compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts la primera vez, cuando teníamos once años. Siempre has sido tú el que buscaba el protagonismo. Querías que yo fuera uno más de tus malditos guardaespaldas, como Crabbe y Goyle, querías que me uniera a ti solo para hacerte brillar a ti. ¡TÚ ERAS EL QUE QUERÍA LA GLORIA, MALFOY! ¡JAMÁS HAS PODIDO SOPORTAR QUE YO SEA MÁS FAMOSO QUE TÚ! ¡VAMOS, ADMÍTELO DE UNA VEZ! ¡TENÍAS TODO! ¡TENÍAS LA FAMILIA CON DINERO, LOS ANTEPASADOS FAMOSOS, LOS CONTACTOS DE TU PADRE POR TODO EL MUNDO MÁGICO, EL DINERO QUE QUISIERAS PARA QUE TODOS TE AMARAN! ¡Y JAMÁS FUE ASÍ! PORQUE HAS APRENDIDO, FINALMENTE VEO, QUE EL DINERO Y LAS FAMILIAS RICAS Y PODEROSAS NO PUEDEN COMPRAR LA AMISTAD NI EL CARIÑO DE LA GENTE. ¡JAMÁS IBAS A SER EL PROTAGONISTA DE ESA MANERA! Y LO SUPISTE, Y POR ESO CAMBIASTE. POR ESO TE HICISTE UN MORTÍFAGO, TE QUISISTE UNIR AL LADO OSCURO. NADIE TE OBLIGÓ A ESO, NI TU PADRE NI TU MADRE. ¡TÚ LO QUERÍAS! PENSASTE QUE, SI NO PODÍAS CONSEGUIR QUE LOS DEMÁS TE AMARAN, ENTONCES LOS OBLIGARÍAS A TEMERTE. ¡QUERÍAS SER PODEROSO, Y SER UN VILLANO! ¿Y CUÁNTO TE DURÓ ESO ENTONCES? ¡NADA! PORQUE AL INSTANTE COMPROBASTE LA DEPLORABLE VIDA A LA QUE TE LLEVA ESO. NO HABÍAS CONSEGUIDO LA FELICIDAD TENIENDO UN PAR DE GUARDAESPALDAS Y GENTE RESPETÁNDOTE POR EL PODER DE TU FAMILIA, Y TAMPOCO LA CONSEGUIRÍAS INSPIRANDO EL TEMOR DE LOS DEMÁS POR SER UN MORTÍFAGO. ¡Y POR ESO NO QUISISTE SEGUIR! ¡POR ESO BAJASTE LA VARITA ANTE DUMBLEDORE, MALFOY! ¡PORQUE NO QUIERES SER UN VILLANO! ¡NO QUIERES EL RESPETO DE LOS DEMÁS DE ESA FORMA! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERES ES SER TÚ EL PROTAGONISTA, TÚ EL QUE BRILLE, TÚ EL QUE SEA ADORADO POR LOS DEMÁS, PERO DE UNA FORMA HONESTA Y COMO UNA BUENA PERSONA! ¡LO QUE SIEMPRE HAS QUERIDO… ES SER YO!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -gritó entonces Malfoy, y se acercó a Harry con el rostro quebrado, desplomándose en cada paso-. ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ASÍ ES!

Aulló desconsoladamente, mirando a Harry con los ojos rojos, la mirada frenética, su cuerpo entero temblando y sacudiéndose

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! -gritó Malfoy, colérico, derramando lágrimas, rompiendo su alma en pedazos y desmoronándose por completo-. ¡SOLO QUERÍA SER TÚ! ¡QUERÍA SER HARRY POTTER! ¡QUERÍA SER YO EL QUE TUVIERA TODO! ¡EL QUE TUVIERA EL AMOR DE LOS DEMÁS, A PESAR DE NO VENIR DE NINGUN LADO PURO, DE NINGUNA FAMILIA CON ESTATUS! ¡NO QUERÍA NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS! ¡QUERÍA SER TÚ, POTTER! ¡SER ADORADO POR LOS DEMÁS SIN HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE LO AMERITARA, SOLO VIVIENDO CADA DÍA DE LA FORMA MÁS NORMAL POSIBLE MIENTRAS TODAS LAS AVENTURAS Y OPORTUNIDADES DE GRANDEZA VENÍAN SOLAS HACIA TI SIN QUE TÚ TE PREOCUPARAS EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO POR CONSEGUIRLO! ¡DIME, POTTER! ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS LO HACES?! ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS PUEDES SER EL HÉROE MÁS ADORADO POR TODOS, SIN HACER NADA?! ¡NADA! ¡NADA! -hizo mímica con sus manos con fuerza, como si apretara algo invisible allí, sus ojos explotando sin control-. ¡SIN PREOCUPARTE NI UN POCO POR CONSEGUIRLO!

-No lo sé -Harry trató de recobrar la normalidad de su cuerpo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, a pocos metros de distancia, afectados, dolidos y temblando.

Malfoy lanzó un aullido de rabia, dio una patada al suelo y lanzó arena por los aires.

-¿CÓMO RAYOS LO HACES, POTTER?

Apuntó su varita a lo lejos, y en un ataque de locura arrancó un árbol de raíz y lo lanzó con fuerza volando por los aires y cayendo a metros de distancia.

-No así -dijo Harry, limpiándose el sudor de la frente-. No de esa forma demente que tú tienes.

-¡CÁLLATE LA BOCA!

Malfoy apuntó su varita hacia Harry entonces, y este reaccionó rápidamente. Desvió el hechizo de Malfoy, que impactó contra una planta y lanzó arena por todos lados.

-¡RESPONDE! -gritó Harry entonces-. ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS PUEDE SER QUE SEAS EL GEMELO EN LA MAGIA DE HERMIONE?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

-¡OLVÍDALO! -gritó Malfoy-. ¡NO TENDRÁS TODO LO QUE QUIERES SIEMPRE, POTTER! ¡TENDRÁS QUE CONFORMARTE CON LA TONTA DE LUNA, ¿SABES?! ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡HERMIONE ES MÍA! ¡TENDRÁS QUE ACEPTARLO, Y ACEPTAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE NO PUEDES TENER ALGO QUE HAS AÑORADO Y QUE DESEAS! ¡SERÁ MÍA! ¡Y CUANDO LA TENGA, CUANDO ESTÉ CONMIGO, CUANDO ME AME A MÍ Y NO A TI, ENTONCES SABRÁS LO QUE ES PERDER!

-¡SOLO LA QUIERES PARA ESO! ¡PARA QUE YO PIERDA! ¡ERES UN COBARDE, MALFOY! ¡QUIERES SER EL PROTAGONISTA, PERO TÚ SOLO TE CONVIERTES EN UNA SOMBRA A MIS PIES! ¿NO LO VES? ¡ERES TÚ MISMO EL QUE SE CONVIERTE EN NADA MÁS QUE UNA SOMBRA MÍA, AL QUERER TODO LO QUE YO QUIERO, SOLO POR VENGANZA!

-¡NO VAS A LOGRARLO, POTTER! ¡NO CEDERÉ CON HERMIONE PORQUE DIGAS LO QUE SEA QUE DIGAS! ¡YO SÉ LA VERDAD! ¡SÉ QUE ELLA ES SOLO OTRO PREMIO PARA TI! ¡NO PUEDES SOPORTAR NO CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERES! ¡Y NO LO TENDRÁS! ¡ES MI GEMELA EN LA MAGIA, NO LA TUYA!

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, ESTÚPIDO!

Harry lo apuntó con su varita y en un arranque de ira y locura empezó a lanzar todo encantamiento que se cruzó por su mente hacia Malfoy. Este los desvió una y otra vez, saltando a un lado, haciendo movimientos de varita y contraatacando. Lanzó maleficios contra Harry, y ambos se batieron a duelo en aquella playa desértica, lanzando conjuros por todos lados.

-¡SIEMPRE LO FUE! -aulló Malfoy-. ¡NACIMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, POTTER! ¡¿LO SABES, NO ES ASÍ?! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN LO SABES! ¡SABES LO QUE SON LOS GEMELOS EN LA MAGIA! ¡ENTONCES SABES QUE HERMIONE Y YO ESTAMOS DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS, A SER GRANDES JUNTOS! POR ESO LA ESTOY BUSCANDO, Y HAGO CONTACTO CON ELLA TODOS LOS DÍAS. YO SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ, SÉ CADA COSA QUE ELLA HACE. PUEDO IR CON ELLA CUANDO QUIERA, Y SEGUIR ESTE VIAJE A SU LADO, NO CONTIGO.

-¡ENTONCES VETE DE UNA VEZ! ¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE QUIERES SER MI AMIGO, AMIGO DE RON, AMIGO DE LUNA! ¡ES TODO MENTIRA! ¡NO QUIERES SER NUESTRO AMIGO! ¡QUIERES TENERLO NADA MÁS PARA TENER LO QUE YO TENGO, PARA TENERLOS A ELLOS, PARA TRATAR DE SER YO UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡POR ESO MISMO QUIERES A HERMIONE! ¡Y SI TE DIJERA QUE AMO A LUNA, ENTONCES QUERRÍAS TENERLA A ELLA! ¡ES TAN CLARO COMO EL AGUA, MALFOY! ¡ESTÁ CLARÍSIMO! ¡CONSÍGUETE UNA VIDA PROPIA, PERDEDOR!

-¡AAAHHHHHHHGGGG! -Malfoy explotó y atacó con una intensidad incontrolable. Harry tuvo que desplegar toda su habilidad para desviar y esquivar sus hechizos, y contraatacar. El duelo se puso colérico y candente, mientras ambos se atacaban con furia y con todo su arsenal de hechizos.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! ¡CONFRINGO! -bramaba Malfoy, lanzando de todo contra Harry.

-¡DEPULSO! ¡LEVICORPUS! -aulló Harry, saltando por el aire, corriendo y esquivando hechizos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! -Malfoy hizo un complejo movimiento con su varita, la sacudió con fuerza y todo en torno a ellos empezó a temblar al tiempo que una gigantesca explosión emergía desde debajo de la tierra, desde el suelo bajo ellos.

Harry empezó a correr a toda velocidad, alejándose de allí. Corría a un rimo frenético, sus piernas elevándose en el aire mientras huía de allí a la carrera, al tiempo que una explosión gigantesca brotaba de la arena y lanzaba una parte entera de la playa, donde ambos habían estado de pie momentos atrás, volando por los aires en una enorme explosión.

Harry saltó y voló por el aire, hizo una sacudida con la varita y el hechizo lo lanzó despedido volando a metros de altura, como un proyectil otra vez, salvándose así de la explosión. Con el mismo encantamiento para disminuir la velocidad de la caída que había usado al caer sobre el océano, amortiguó el golpe y cayó rodando por la arena, ya lejos de la zona de explosión.

No quería atacar más a Malfoy. Tampoco quería que este acabara matándolo en medio de un ataque de locura. Sabía que Malfoy no era el villano que estaban buscando, y que esa batalla no tenía sentido. Solo le serviría de pretexto a Malfoy para desquitarse con él.

¿Pero cómo se iba de allí, sin escoba, sin traslador, sin una imagen clara de un lugar donde aparecerse?

Entonces recordó que sí había visto una zona de Dubái. Tenía una clara imagen de Burj Al Arab, edificio emblemático de la ciudad, que había visto anteriormente. Se concentró en el lugar y trató de imaginar el único lugar que podía ver claramente y al que podía tratar de ir, un lugar específico en ese edificio que su mente pudiera recrear de la forma más fiel posible: la punta de aguja de la cima, que había visto en fotografías.

Malfoy se acercaba, caminando peligrosamente entre el humo negro de su propia explosión y a punto de levantar la varita hacia él otra vez.

Harry apretó su varita, giró en el lugar y se desapareció, lejos de allí. Malfoy se quedó de pie en la isla, solo y abandonado, en medio de su propia explosión de rabia.

* * *

Capítulo 29. Dubái + El impresionante caso de los Bickerlin Sadimonia, el retorno de los mortífagos convocados por Delphi Riddle y el misterio del encubrimiento más oscuro y terrible de la historia de la magia

* * *

Harry aterrizó en la punta del Burj Al Arab, en Dubái, en una sola pieza. Estaba de pie sobre el mismísimo punto más alto, sobre la antena en la cima del edificio, y la vista bajo él le causó un vértigo mortal. De inmediato, resbaló de allí y empezó a caer desde la altura, hacia el mar y la playa a sus pies.

-¡Diablos!

Se volvió a olvidar el hechizo. ¿Cómo es que siempre olvidaba el hechizo más útil en momentos de esa clase de urgencia? Estar cayendo a metros de altura hacia el duro concreto del borde de la isla artificial donde estaba el edificio, desde lo alto, no era el mejor momento para olvidar el hechizo que lo salvaba de esa precisa situación.

-¡Arresto momentum! -gritó, y sintió cómo la velocidad disminuía hasta que, finalmente, aterrizó suavemente y flotando como una pluma sobre un camino lindero al gigantesco hotel, con suavidad. -Otro feliz aterrizaje -suspiró, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano.

Un grupo de muggles con turbante que estaban allí, caminando desde la piscina del hotel y hacia donde había aterrizado él, se lo quedaron mirando, algo sorprendidos de su extraña y suave caída desde lo alto.

-¡Hola, ¿cómo están?! -los saludó él, muy alegre, con un mano, sonriendo-. Imagino que no entienden nada de lo que digo.

\- أليس هذا الرجل الذي هزم الشرير الأوروبي المضحك بلا أنف؟ -murmuró una de las muggles, a la otra. Siguieron de largo, y Harry sacó su teléfono para mandarle whatsapp a sus amigos, para ubicarlos. Cuando se abrió, su teléfono automáticamente apareció con el traductor de Google, sin que él se lo propusiera, y de pronto en la pantalla leyó la traducción árabe-español de lo que había dicho la muggle instantes atrás.

-¡Oh, vaya! -Harry rompió en carcajadas ante la graciosa traducción. En ese momento, le llegó un whatsapp de Luna:

"¡¿Dónde estás, Harry?! ¡Nosotros estamos aquí!", y tras ello llegó la ubicación de Luna, compartida por whatsapp. Harry la abrió y vio en el mapa que no estaban tan lejos de allí. Sin escoba, tendría igualmente que tomar algún taxi o algo, y no tenía dinero muggle de allí. Harry buscó en su teléfono y encontró una casa de cambio a poca distancia. Fue allí a cambiar galleons, que le tomaron a un valor bastante bajo, consideró, pero pudo conseguir algunos dirhams, con los que pudo tomar un taxi hasta la ubicación de sus amigos.

-¡Harry! -todos corrieron a él al verlo, cuando por fin llegó junto a ellos, en una calle que terminaba en Happiness St. Jose lo abrazó, Ron le estrechó la mano y Luna le chocó los cinco con muchas ganas.

-¡Hola, Harry! -dijo Luna, muy contenta. Harry le sonrió. Esa clase de saludo chocando los cinco, a pesar de que eran novios y ella no sabía si él estaba vivo o muerto hasta pocos instantes atrás, era algo que solo podría haber hecho una persona en el mundo, Luna.

-Vaya, estábamos preocupados -dijo Ron. Estaban en una calle céntrica muy transitada, y muy cerca del famoso edificio Burj Khalifa, el más alto del mundo.

-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó Jose-. ¿Y Malfoy?

-Larga historia -dijo Harry-. Vamos a sentarnos a algún lado y les cuento, ¿sí? Estoy agotado.

Ron frunció el ceño, mirando el estado de Harry, que seguía sudado, mojado e inclusive ventilado por la intensa pelea de la que venía.

-Vamos a ese lugar de hamburguesas de allá -sugirió Ron-. De paso comemos algo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo e ingresaron el local de hamburguesas que tenían al lado, Krush Burger.

-Oh, rayos -protestó Ron-. No tengo dinero de aquí. Este lugar es muggle. Vámonos.

-Yo tengo algunos rands, dólares… -dijo Jose, buscando en su bolso-. Quizás acepten dólares.

-Yo tengo -Harry revolvió en su billetera en busca de lo que le había quedado de dinero de Dubái luego del taxi, y los invitó a todos. Ron aceptó, a regañadientes.

Mientras comían, Harry les contó toda la historia de lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy, cómo este le había confesado de forma muy creíble que no había tenido nada que ver con el mensaje de la pepita, y que él no le había hecho nada a Neville. Ron lucía cada vez más taciturno, seguramente porque tenía muchas esperanzas en su teoría y quería ser el que tuviera la razón por una vez en sus vidas, lo que Harry parecía estar echando por tierra ahora. Además, si Malfoy decía la verdad, eso significaba que Neville estaba en mayor peligro de lo que habían creído las últimas semanas.

Cuando Harry terminó, todos hicieron un breve silencio.

-Bien… -dijo Ron, pensativo-. Si él dice la verdad, entonces estamos como al principio, hace meses ya.

-No ha habido más episodios como los que nos pasaron -dijo Jose-. No he visto noticias de nadie más desapareciendo, ni ningún indicio de nada que dé a pensar que Voldemort esté regresando, ni nada. Es como si todo se hubiera detenido luego de que fuimos a África.

-Si Voldemort está regresando, entonces no se tomará las cosas a la ligera -dijo Harry-. No es su forma de actuar -quedó con la mirada a lo lejos, digiriendo la idea con algo oscuro en su rostro-. No me parecería nada raro que, después de haber tenido una noticia suya, no sepamos nada más durante meses. O años. Así lo ha hecho antes…

Todos permanecieron en silencio, mirando a Harry con extrañas miradas pesimistas.

Esa tarde, pasearon por el Dubái Mall, por el Burj Khalifa, y subieron a la cima de este. A Harry no le impresionaban demasiado las alturas, después de haber caído a la altura de alguna capa de la atmósfera directo hacia el océano Índico. Luego se perdieron por las ultramodernas calles de la ciudad, que no dejaba de deslumbrarlos. Esa noche se hospedaron con worldhosts, en el departamento de una chica de dieciocho años que hablaba inglés, y que, según les contó, se había mudado recientemente a la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, recorrieron un poco más de la ciudad, como Palm Jumeirah, la más pequeña de las islas artificiales con forma de palmera que caracterizaban la ciudad, donde fueron a un parque acuático y a la playa. Por la noche, fueron a Pier 7, más que nada para disfrutar del paisaje de luces, restaurantes y personas que paseaban por allí en la noche. Era un lugar de lo más hermoso, lleno de vida nocturna y con un paisaje artificial increíble, pero ninguno de ellos tenía dinero a esa altura de las cosas para gastar en ninguna cena ni en nada parecido. En su lugar, Harry les cocinó a todos dentro de su carpa, donde pasaron esa segunda noche, con ingredientes de la naturaleza, como se había acostumbrado a hacer el África, que rozaban lo gratuito.

Sabían que pronto tendrían que buscar un empleo nuevamente, porque Asia no iba a ser tan barato como África, aunque durmieran en la carpa de Harry o con worldhosts todas las noches.

Con tres escobas que los chicos aún tenían en su poder, de las que les había dado Malfoy en su momento, emprendieron en viaje por los cielos al día siguiente rumbo a Abu Dabi, la capital de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos.

-No vamos a ir a Irak o Irán, ¿verdad? -preguntó Jose, algo preocupada, mientras volaban por encima de las playas de los EAU.

Todos se miraron entre sí, desde sus escobas. Harry compartía una con Luna, que era la que conducía. Esos días había surgido la noticia de una disputa entre las autoridades de Irán y EEUU, y no parecía ser el mejor momento para un viaje a ese país.

-No, mejor no -opinó Ron, desde su escoba-. Vayamos a Jordania, o Líbano.

-Habrá que sobrevolar el espacio aéreo de Irak o Arabia Saudita para llegar allí -dijo Jose, desde su escoba. Bajo ellos, las playas de los EAU pasaban rápidamente, y luego de Ras Ghurab Island, ya estaban en Abu Dabi.

-Pues mejor que sea Arabia Saudita -pensó Harry, inseguro. Los demás lucían igual de inseguros que él. -No voy a recibir otro disparo en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

-No seas tonto -le dijo Luna, delante suyo.

-Solo bromeaba -dijo él, mientras perdían altura y descendían sobre la ciudad-. Aunque no estaría de más un encantamiento desilusionador.

Esa tarde, todos se sorprendieron con Abu Dabi. Si bien uno siempre pensaba en Dubái como la joya de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, la verdad es que la ciudad de Abu Dabi también se veía ultramoderna y preciosa. Al igual que esa ciudad, tenía increíbles torres de arquitectura súper moderna, centros comerciales, y todo en sus calles parecía reflejar lujo.

Conocieron el monumento Sheikh Zayed Bin Sultan Al Nahyan, la tercera mezquita más grande del mundo y con una fascinante arquitectura de mármol y oro totalmente lujosa. Se podía ingresar a pesar de no ser de la misma religión, y recorrer su tradicional estilo islámico y su moderna ostentosidad, donde todo era blanco y dorado. Estaba dedicada al primer presidente de los EAU, cuyos restos descansaban allí.

Sin embargo, algo curioso es que tuvieron que fingir ser muggles para ingresar. Si bien ya habían oído algo al respecto durante su travesía por el Magreb, ahora habían aprendido un poco más sobre un reciente conflicto entre el mundo islámico y el mundo mágico: Al parecer, a los primeros no les agradaban mucho los segundos. No eran la única religión que había entrado en crisis al revelarse que los magos existían: Fieles de todo el mundo habían abandonado sus religiones al ver cómo personas hacían magia agitando varitas, porque generaba una contradicción con todo lo que sus creencias les había dicho sobre la vida. No para todos, sin embargo: Muchos religiosos habían aceptado a los magos y creían que su existencia era compatible con sus religiones y con sus creencias, sin necesidad de entrar en una crisis existencial. Harry, personalmente, creía en Dios. De hecho, él había muerto unos años atrás y había ido a parar a una especie de estación King Cross que separaba la vida de la muerte y tras la cual parecía que se encontraba el cielo… Así que, estaba seguro, no había necesidad de pensar que Dios no fuera compatible con el mundo de la magia.

Pero muchos islámicos estaban enfadados con los magos o no los aceptaban, a pesar de la evidencia irrefutable de que eran reales y podían hacer magia. La conclusión fue que, además de que tuvieron que respetar ciertos códigos de vestimenta para ingresar al lugar (pantalones largos los varones, nada de vestidos ni remeras mangas cortas las mujeres) tuvieron que fingir ser muggles y dejar cualquier tipo de instrumento mágico escondido lejos de allí.

-Oh, vaya -exclamaba Jose, mientras miraba una columna de mármol y oro y pasaba la mano sobre la parte de oro, asombrada-. Qué bello es esto… ¡Oh!

De pronto, un trozo de oro se separó de la columna y quedó en su mano.

-¡Rayos! -la chica miró hacia todos lados, asustada-. ¡Creo que lo rompí!

Harry y Ron se acercaron a ella. Pero la chica no había roto la columna. Aquel pedazo de oro que se había desprendido de esta y había quedado en su mano era…

Los ojos de los cuatro se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Felicidades, amor! -dijo Ron, entusiasmado-. ¡Encontraste una pepita de oro!

Efectivamente, la pepita estaba entre medio del oro de aquella columna, camuflada e imposible de descifrar a la vista, pero al pasar Jose la mano por allí se había desprendido y había quedado en su mano. Era, en efecto, la pepita de oro de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, casualmente allí en Abu Dabi, en ese preciso templo y encontrada por ellos.

-Esto sí que fue suerte -exclamó Ron, sin dejar de felicitarla-. Compensa un poco por todas las pepitas de oro que no hemos encontrado en África. Allí sí que fallamos con las pepitas.

-Mira la pista -le pidió Harry, acercándose. Obediente, Jose empezó a mover la pepita, en busca de la pista escondida. Pero no se veía ninguna. -Recuerda que suele estar metida en alguno de los poros, en un pergamino enrollado -insistió.

Jose buscó y buscó, y entonces Ron la detuvo con la mano.

-Ya déjalo -le pidió a su novia-. Luego lo vemos, más tranquilos. Que aquellos muggles nos están mirando y creo que piensan que estamos robando una parte del templo.

Ron tenía razón. Harry no estaba seguro de si los muggles que administraban ese lugar tenían conocimiento de que la pepita estuviera escondida allí, porque después de todo ellos no estaban a favor de la magia, y no sabían que Harry y sus amigos fueran magos. Así que guardaron la pepita muy disimuladamente, y se alejaron con mucho cuidado de allí antes de que alguien los llamara.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a salvo, fuera del templo, empezaron a hablar sobre su hallazgo.

-¡No puedo creer que la escondieran ahí! -dijo Jose-. ¡Con lo prohibido que está que entren magos! ¡Qué descaro de parte de los organizadores del torneo!

-Y fue una impresionante visita -dijo Luna, súper feliz, mientras caminaban de regreso a sus cosas mágicas-. Además de la pepita. Totalmente inspiradora.

Ron se puso a hablar con Jose sobre las pepitas, a unos metros de distancia, y Harry y Luna caminaron de la mano un poco rezagados atrás.

-¿Te sientes inspirada?

-¡Sí! -dijo Luna, sonriente-. El mundo árabe es fascinante. Está tan lleno de mitos, leyendas… Me hace pensar en todas las impresionantes cosas que hay por descubrir en el mundo. Como el impresionante caso de los Bickerlin Sadimonia, el retorno de los mortífagos convocados por Delphi Riddle y el misterio del encubrimiento más oscuro y terrible de la historia de la magia.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es ese último?

-¡No puedo decirlo! -dijo ella, entre risas-. Si algún día te lo digo, podrían matarte, Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-De acuerdo -Harry supuso que era otra de las locuras de Luna, se acercó a ella y empezaron a besarse, mientras caminaban lentamente tras sus dos amigos. A pesar de las risas del momento, aquel comentario sobre el retorno de los mortífagos de la mano de una tal Riddle no era algo que a Harry le hiciera demasiada gracia. ¿Por qué Luna inventaba esas cosas?

Esa noche durmieron nuevamente en la carpa de Harry, que estaba anclada sobre un desierto en las afueras de la ciudad, con toda clase de protecciones. Ron se había resignado a aquello, ya que era la opción más cómoda, incluso más que worldhosts, que implicaba sociabilizar con sus anfitriones y ser amables y agradecidos (incluso los días en que no estaban de ánimos para ser amables y agradecidos), y además olía bien y estaba muy limpia y era más bonita y moderna que la que habían utilizado en su viaje por Inglaterra unos años atrás. Habían colocado una cama extra, que Jose había comprado, y un panel divisorio entre las dos, de forma que cada pareja compartía una cama cada una, divididas por el panel.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron, dejaron la pepita sobre una mesita en un rincón, agotados, y se turnaron para bañarse y preparar la cena. Más tarde, se embarcaron en una larga charla sobre las religiones y la magia, compartiendo unas tazas de café, después de cenar. Finalmente, se lavaron los dientes y cada pareja fue a su cama.

Luna rápidamente empezó a besar a Harry y se le subió encima, y el chico se dio cuenta de que Luna realmente estaba inspirada ese día, así que le siguió el juego. Se besaron y acariciaron en la oscuridad, el cabello rubio de la chica cayendo en su cara.

-No estarán teniendo sexo, ¿verdad? -se escuchó la voz de Ron proveniente de la cama del otro lado de la tienda, seguida de una fuerte carcajada de Jose.

-¡Cierra la boca, Ron! -dijo Harry, aunque divertido por aquello. Luna dejó de besarlo e incluso en la oscuridad Harry imaginó que se habría ruborizado.

Como Luna había dejado de actuar, Harry la animó en silencio dándole besos en el cuello y colocándose pronto él sobre ella. Tanteando en la oscuridad, buscó su varita en la mesita de luz y lanzó de forma muda un encantamiento muffliato para que los otros dos no los oyeran. Acto seguido, le quitó toda la ropa antes de que la mujer se diera cuenta.

-¡Harry! -dijo ella, sorprendida.

-Lancé un muffliato -reveló él, sonriente. Ella lo besó y le quitó la ropa también.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Luna entonces, de pronto, cortando el momento por completo-. Ya sé que me mentiste conque habías encontrado la cura para el binkyvuz oblicua. No soy ninguna tonta.

Harry se quedó en silencio, consternado por aquello.

-Luna -dijo-, tú fuiste la que inventó eso de los binkyvuz oblicua para burlarte de mí, luego de que me engañaste para llevarme a la cama. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ahora fue ella la que se quedó en silencio.

-¡Oh! Claro… Lo había olvidado.

Entonces la mujer empezó a reír, y Harry continuó por donde se habían quedado, acariciándola y besándole el cuello y los hombros.

-¡Me haces cosquillas! -dijo ella, riendo más, cuando Harry bajó y empezó a besarle el estómago, al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas en los lados.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó completamente desnudo y pegado al cuerpo de Luna, que dormía plácidamente. Con cuidado, pasó por encima de ella para salir de la cama y se vistió. Unos minutos después, estaba sentado solo tomando un café en la mesa principal de la tienda. Los demás dormían.

Mientras Harry bebía el café, vio que Luna se levantaba también. Se acercó a él, sonriente y desnuda, y lo besó en los labios.

-¡Oye, te van a ver! -susurró Harry, señalando a la cama de Ron y Jose, que era visible parcialmente desde allí, tras el panel.

-¡Oh! -Luna convocó su ropa con la varita y se empezó a vestir, entre risitas. Luego se sentó encima de Harry, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

-Luna -Harry se quedó mirando un rincón-. Jamás hemos buscado la pista en la pepita.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó ella-. ¡Tienes razón!

Harry convocó la pepita y esta saltó en el aire hasta aterrizar en su mano.

-¿A ver? -Luna se apartó el cabello de la cara mirando la pepita con atención-. Busquemos…

Harry empezó a girarla y mirar en cada poro y agujero de la pepita, hasta que finalmente lo vio.

-Aquí -Harry, con la ayuda de su varita, ya que estaba muy adentro, extrajo el pequeñísimo rollo de pergamino y empezó a desenrollarlo para leer su contenido.

-Me pregunto cuál pista trae esta vez -dijo Luna, mirando con una sonrisita.

_A la persona que haya encontrado esto:_

_Eres uno de los pocos concursantes del torneo en dar con una de nuestras pistas especiales distribuidas al azar entre medio de las cientos de pepitas del Magic World Tour._

_Nosotros no somos organizadores, no somos parte de este mediocre torneo. Somos mensajeros. Y el mensaje que traemos va dirigido a ustedes, porque ustedes son los elegidos._

_Hay una sorpresa especial en el Magic World Tour, que pronto van a descubrir. Cuando la sangre de los impuros atraviese nuestra dimensión. Y llegue finalmente a ustedes. Las almas malditas que habitan nuestro mundo ingresarán al suyo. Y entonces, tendrán que obedecer a mi padre, al Líder Supremo._

_Algunos de los concursantes ya lo han conocido. Pronto habrá más._

_Y a los que encuentran nuestras pepitas especiales, los consideramos invitados especiales. Así que estén atentos, porque muy cerca del lugar donde encontraron esto, los estaremos esperando._

La nota terminaba ahí. Harry se quedó con el pergamino en la mano, su corazón palpitando rápidamente.

-Rayos -exclamó Harry. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, apartó a Luna de encima suyo y se puso de pie, muy nervioso. Empezó a caminar por todos lados, sin saber qué hacía.

Tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse allí luego de aquello. Su mente iba de un lado a otro a toda velocidad.

Otra carta. Otra más, como la anterior. Otra vez dentro de una pepita. Sin Malfoy allí esta vez.

Harry recordó entonces una de las frases que acababa de leer en la carta: "Tendrán que obedecer a mi padre, al Líder Supremo".

"A mi padre".

-Luna -dijo Harry entonces, deteniéndose en seco. Giró en redondo, hasta quedar frente a ella con una mirada de consternación total. Era tal la preocupación y abstracción en el rostro de Harry, que no parecía ser consciente de nada más a su alrededor. -Luna, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste eso… eso de que una tal Riddle traería mortífagos de vuelta…? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Ah, sí -dijo Luna, con voz soñadora-. El retorno de los mortífagos convocados por Delphi Riddle. Uno de los grandes misterios de nuestros tiempos, creo yo.

-¿Crees tú? -preguntó Harry, y se acercó a la mujer, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Desde cuándo crees tú eso?

-Oh… Bueno, pues… Desde ayer.

Harry tomó a Luna por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Desde ayer?

-Sí, ayer -ella asintió-. Desde que leí la noticia, en internet. Una noticia un poco siniestra, en la versión digital de El Profeta. Decía que una tal Delphi Riddle, quien quiera que sea, había traído mortífagos en acción otra vez, y que están asolando Gran Bretaña en este momento. Era muy perturbadora esa noticia, si me lo preguntas.

Luna se quedó allí, pensativa, como si acabara de decir algo totalmente normal, como si acabara de decir el estado del clima. Harry se quedó ante ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creerlo.

-Luna… ¿Me estás hablando en serio? -Harry empezó a perder la cabeza-. ¿Me estás diciendo esto de verdad? ¿Desde ayer que sabes eso, que lo has leído en las noticias, y recién ahora me lo dices? ¿Has estado con nosotros visitando la ciudad, paseando por ese templo, riendo y toda la cosa, y los mortífagos han regresado y…? -no podía seguir. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Luna lo miraba al parecer sin comprender. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Harry sabía que era algo soñadora, algo abstraída del mundo, pero aquello era demasiado.

Harry se alejó de allí y empezó a caminar por todos lados. Tenía que despertar a Ron y a Jose, y decirles que se tenían que marchar de allí de inmediato. Tenía que decirles que era hora de volver a Inglaterra.

Pero primero, había otra cosa que tenía que hacer.

Había estado retrasando el momento, a propósito. Porque sabía que había una posibilidad de que pudiera lograrlo. Pero no estaba seguro, algo dentro de él lo había retenido de hacerlo antes. No sabía por qué. Pero luego de esto, luego de estas revelaciones, ya no había escapatoria.

Harry salió afuera de la tienda, al desierto que se extendía ante él, las montañas rocosas por las que escurría una carretera a lo lejos, en un escenario desértico que rodeaba todo.

Se concentró. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Y envió su mente fuera de allí, volando por los aires. Envió su mente a toda velocidad a la distancia, hacia el cielo y hacia lo lejos.

"Neville", pensó.

Y su mente giró en círculos, voló alto, planeó sobre las ciudades, sobre los mares, sobre continentes…

"Neville"…

Tuvo que esforzarse con toda su mente. Tuvo que blanquear cada pensamiento dentro suyo, anulando todo. Pero dominaba aquello mejor que nunca hasta ahora, y finalmente lo logró.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, Neville estaba ante él.

-Harry -dijo Neville, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia adelante. Se lo veía confundido. Muy confundido. No aterrorizado. No herido. Y, sobre todo, vivo. Neville estaba vivo.

-Neville, lo siento -dijo Harry-. Lo siento tanto… Debí haber hecho esto desde el primer día, desde que supe que tenía esta habilidad. Pero tenía miedo. No sabía con qué me encontraría, y no me creía capaz de lograrlo. Lo siento tanto…

-Harry -lo interrumpió Neville, muy confundido-. ¿Por qué estás en mi mente? ¿Es esto real?

-Es legeremancia -le explicó Harry-. ¿Dónde estás? Descríbeme lo que ves a tu alrededor. ¿Es una dimensión siniestra? ¿Hay fuego, hay lava? ¿Qué ves?

-No sé de qué hablas -Neville negó con la cabeza-. Estoy en mi casa, Harry. En casa. En mi departamento de Londres. ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry se quedó en silencio.

-No es posible -negó con la cabeza-. Estás desaparecido. Estabas con nosotros, en el Magic World Tour, y te raptaron. Te estamos buscando hace meses…

-No -dijo Neville-. ¿Qué dices? Jamás fui al Magic World Tour. Estoy en Londres. No me he movido de aquí.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de entender aquello.

-¿Dices que…? -se quedó pensativo unos instantes-. Quizás tú no… Quizás eres un Neville de otro universo. Eso debe ser.

-No, no -Neville negó con la cabeza-. No hay de otro universo, soy solo yo. Ya he preguntado. Han hecho todo un registro de los magos que volvieron duplicados, de otros universos, de todos los que quedaron existiendo aquí. Y yo soy el único Neville que quedó tras la batalla de los Universos.

Harry no entendía nada. Se quedó mirando a Neville fijamente.

-Neville, no entiendo. Tú estabas con nosotros. Estabas en el torneo. Te encontramos en Europa, por Dios, Neville. ¿Cómo me dices que eres el único, si te vimos ahí? -Harry se estaba por volver loco-. ¡Pero si te encontramos allí, con Luna…! ¡Tú…!

-No, Harry, no tengo idea de qué hablas. Me estás asustando. ¿De verdad eres Harry? ¿Cómo apareciste en mi mente…?

Pero Harry ya no lo oía.

Harry y los demás habían encontrado a Neville en Europa, con Luna. Ambos habían aparecido juntos y se habían topado con ellos en un hostel. Luego Neville había desaparecido, en esa situación extrañísima, y Luna se había quedado con ellos. Pero ahora Neville le decía que aquello jamás había pasado, que él estaba en su departamento de Londres y que siempre había estado allí, y que era el único Neville que existía…

No podía ser.

Y entonces, Harry se quedó de piedra. Se quedó de piedra, porque oía algo a lo lejos. Algo que venía de muy lejos. Desde donde su cuerpo físico se encontraba.

-Neville, lo siento, yo… Yo… Debo irme.

Harry rompió la conexión y regresó a la parte exterior de la tienda, en el desierto, justo a tiempo.

Justo a tiempo para enfrentar a la persona que reía a carcajadas tras él.

Luna estaba de pie afuera de la tienda, mirando a Harry con una expresión desquiciada y riendo a más no poder. Parecía cualquier cosa menos ella.

A Harry se le erizaron todos los bellos del cuerpo.

-Luna… -Harry tragó saliva-. Luna… ¿Cuál es el encubrimiento más oscuro y terrible de la historia de la magia?

Ella reía de una forma diabólica, y su cabello rubio empezó a caer al suelo, de a mechones. Su rostro empezó a desfigurarse. Empezó a volverse más alta, a transformarse.

-Este -dijo con una voz grave y siniestra, que ya no tenía nada que ver con Luna Lovegood, mientras sus ojos se encendían en color rojo fuego y sus piernas se volvían patas de cabra gigantes, su espalda se encorvaba hasta quedar con forma de un caparazón negro y viscoso, pelos negros brotaban por sus lados, su cara adoptaba la forma de un insecto enorme y monstruoso, y antenas salían de su cabeza. Una cola le creció por detrás, y garras afiladas brotaron de sus patas y manos, ahora negras y peludas.

Luna acababa de convertirse en un monstruo horrendo y enorme, con ojos rojos brillantes y una hilera afilados colmillos en su recién crecido hocico de animal.

El monstruo lanzó un aullido que resonó en el aire, un chillido animal furioso y hambriento, y entonces ondas expansivas salieron de sus patas delanteras, que antes habían sido brazos, destruyendo toda la tienda y lanzando a Harry volando hacia atrás, al tiempo que un poder mágico brotaba desde el mismísimo interior del temible monstruo.


	30. Una batalla inesperada

30\. Una batalla inesperada

Harry aterrizó sobre un suelo arenoso y empezó a rodar. Se golpeó la cabeza contra algo rocoso y todo su campo visual vibró, al tiempo que el aullido de la bestia ocupaba sus oídos.

La escena ante él se puso un poco más nítida, y alcanzó a ver aquella figura horrenda y gigante estirando sus patas delanteras al aire, sacando pecho, un pecho escamoso y lleno de protuberancias, mientras chillaba, reposando el gigantesco cuerpo en las patas de cabra negras.

De entre las ruinas de la tienda, que estaba destrozada, dos figuras aparecieron. Una empezó a atacar de inmediato. Eran Ron y Joselié.

Harry corrió hacia allí, alzó su varita y empezó a disparar también.

Los hechizos volaban hacia la bestia. Rayos rojos, azules y morados golpearon el enorme bicho, pero sin hacerle daño. Este lanzó una especie de aros de color azul eléctrico que parecían conjuros de algún tipo, que profería sin varita alguna. Estos se expandieron a su alrededor, y Harry saltó unos dos metros en el aire, de lado, para esquivarlos.

-¡Expelliarmus! -bramó Ron, disparando a la bestia.

-¡No le harás daño con eso, Ron! -gritó Harry, corriendo hacia su amigo y protegiendo a Jose de un hechizo lanzado por la bestia desde una de sus patas, un poderoso rayo verdoso que casi la golpea y Harry desvió justo a tiempo-. ¡No tiene varita!

-Cierto -masculló Ron, apuntando con su varita a la cara del monstruo-. Estoy un poco fuera de práctica. ¡EXPULSO!

Consiguió que el monstruo resbalara hacia atrás, aunque rápidamente recuperó el control de la lucha.

Harry lanzó una serie de hechizos que dieron en el caparazón y patas de la bestia, sin ocasionarle ningún daño.

La bestia contraatacó con un peligroso hechizo que hizo que varios y largos pinches como rocas filosas brotaran del piso, aparentemente como extensiones de su propio cuerpo que emergían del interior de la tierra, y salieron a peligrosos centímetros de cada uno de ellos.

Harry disparó varios encantamientos mudos hacia el monstruo, en simultáneo, pero este los repelió todos sin usar varita alguna.

-¡Hay que darle en el pecho o la cara! -gritó Ron, poniéndose delante de Jose para protegerla y atacando.

La bestia lanzó un bramido y varios hechizos hacia ellos, que salieron de sus patas nuevamente. Harry y Ron los repelieron y contraatacaron.

-¡REDUCIO! -gritó Ron.

Esta vez, el hechizo de Ron dio en la cara de la criatura y consiguió que esta redujera su tamaño, quedando nuevamente del mismo porte que un ser humano.

En ese momento, la bestia cambió de forma. Así de rápido como había pasado de ser Luna Lovegood a ser aquel bicho horrible, ahora empezó a mutar, metiéndose las patas de cabra dentro del caparazón, encogiéndose sus hombros y hundiéndose la cabeza, hasta transformarse en una bola negra sin forma que flotaba ante ellos.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESO?! -gritó Jose, enloquecida y frenética.

La bola negra siguió transformándose, hasta que se convirtió en algo que Harry ya había visto antes, en un par de ocasiones:

Se transformó en la figura negra con ojos rojos que supuestamente se había llevado a Neville. La misma que Harry había visto en la noche, encorvada y con cabello largo que caía sobre su cara. Era completamente negra, igual que había sido aquel monstruo, y luego la bola sin forma. Y sonreía, igual que como Harry recordaba que había sonreído en su rostro que prácticamente no era un rostro, solo un par de bolas rojas brillando donde debían estar los ojos y algo parecido a una boca que se curvaba debajo, casi como una línea.

Era real. Era lo que él había visto. Y ahora estaba ante él.

-¡REDUCTO! -bramó Harry, y le atinó con el hechizo en el pecho. Al recibir el impacto, la figura profirió un aullido que esta vez sonó a dolor, y enseguida estalló en mil pedazos, haciéndose polvo.

Harry, Ron y Jose contemplaron como la temible forma negra que los había atacado, con sus ojos rojos y cabello largo, se convertía en cenizas, que se fueron con el viento, dejando absolutamente nada allí donde instantes atrás había estado.

Los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos por el terror y fuera de sus órbitas.

-Mierda -dijo Jose, aturdida, aferrando el brazo de Ron con fuerza.

…

Ya era de noche. El desierto era oscuro y silencioso, más silencioso que ningún otro lugar en el que hubieran estado antes. Habían conseguido reparar la mayor parte de la tienda, y esta ahora estaba emplazada en mitad de un paraje con montañas de roca y valles de arena.

Esa tarde habían hablado con Luna, por medio de una videollamada. La verdadera Luna. Consiguieron su número por medio de la familia Weasley, que lo consiguió y se lo pasó a Ron por whatsapp. La verdadera Luna, al parecer, siempre había estado en Londres también, tenía treinta años y venía de otro universo. Les aseguró que se encontraba bien, que jamás se había inscripto al Magic World Tour, y que los ayudaría en lo que pudiera, ante lo que había pasado.

-No puedo creerlo -masculló Harry, con la mirada oscura y perdida. Estaba sentado en una silla, y podía ver las estrellas sobre él por medio de un agujero que había en el techo de la tienda. Si bien habían tenido toda la tarde para conversar al respecto de lo que había ocurrido, aun nadie podía creer lo que había pasado.

-Es tan… -Ron alzó la mirada del suelo y la dirigió a Harry, con quien compartió una breve mirada. Jose estaba tras ellos, con el cabello sucio de haber estado limpiando escombros y polvo en la tienda, y se lo había sujetado en un rodete. Ahora la muchacha hacía un té para los tres.

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo -dijo Harry, mirando a Ron-. Lo sé. Dilo. Tuve sexo con ella.

Harry se tapó la cara con ambas manos, sintiendo como si todo dentro de él se revolviera.

-Extraño -dijo Ron-. Eso iba a decir. Es extraño.

-Tuve sexo con esa cosa negra -dijo Harry, sacando las manos de su cara para ver que Jose le estaba tendiendo un té, que él recibió y apoyó en la mesa ante él-. Gracias.

-No sabemos qué era esa cosa -dijo Jose, dejándose caer en otra silla y mirando a Harry con seriedad.

-Pero fui su novio varias semanas -Harry arqueó las cejas-. Ninguno de ustedes fue su novio.

-Lo sabemos -dijo Ron, con tacto.

-No lo saben -insistió él, de mal humor-. Ninguno de ustedes compartió la cama desde Ciudad del Cabo hasta aquí, cada noche, con esa cosa negra. Ni tampoco en El Cairo…

Otra vez, sentía que se volvería loco.

-Quizás no sea lo mejor estar pensando en el sexo que tuviste con la cosa negra -dijo Jose, tratando de cambiar el tema-. Quizás deberíamos enfocarnos en qué era eso… Quién lo envió, porque no creo que todo lo haya tramado por sí solita. No lo sé, no parece el caso.

-Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre eso -dijo Harry, revolviendo su té, sin tomarlo, testarudo y con cara de superioridad-. No hay nada que hablar sobre eso. Está claro que alguien lo mandó detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron, en un susurro.

-Para molestarme -Harry alzó la mirada hacia su amigo, y luego hacia Jose-. ¿No lo ven? Es todo un juego. No sé de quién. Pero, ¿por qué más sino? Estuvimos meses, meses enteros -empezó a subir el tono de voz-, creyendo que Neville estaba atrapado en una dimensión infernal. Y Neville no estaba en peligro siquiera, ni tampoco raptado por Malfoy, el chico ni siquiera estaba desaparecido. Estaba en su casa, en Londres. ¿Cómo es que la gente del Magic World Tour no averiguó eso? Hablaste con ellos -señaló a Ron-, les mandaste mails. ¿No te escribieron nada, para avisarte que Neville estaba a salvo en casa?

-No, no les escribimos sobre Neville a ellos -lo contradijo Ron-. Les escribimos sobre el mensaje en la pepita, del que no averiguaron nada. Y lo de Neville se lo dijimos a los aurores que fueron de Malfoy. Y ellos jamás nos informaron nada.

-¿No es eso extraño? No puede ser tan difícil de averiguar que una persona está a salvo y no desaparecida, como nosotros reportamos a esos aurores de Suiza. Deberíamos ponernos en contacto con ellos. Me pregunto qué tienen para decirnos al respecto.

-Sí, tienes razón -Ron sacó su teléfono y empezó a deslizar los dedos por la pantalla.

-¿Qué haces?

-A menos que quieras viajar a Suiza… Les escribo un mail. El ministerio de la magia suizo tiene mail, como la mayoría estos días. No tiene sentido esperar el largo viaje de una lechuza.

-Y todo el tiempo -continuó Harry, avanzando al siguiente tema de discusión-. Desde Países Bajos en adelante, hemos viajado con dos impostores que no eran quienes dijeron ser. Y nos lo creímos a la perfección. Porque nadie tuvo dudas de que fueran ellos. ¿No es así?

-No lo sé, yo no los conocía de antes, no me mires -dijo Jose, poniéndole mala cara a Harry, que parecía hablar con enojo y sarcasmo o indignación, todo a la vez. Se lo veía muy afectado.

-Eran ellos -Harry continuó, su cara pálida y con los ojos bien abiertos-. Eran ellos. Hablaban igual. Actuaban igual. No era una maldita poción multijugos. Era un monstruo negro extraño capaz de transformarse en alguien que conoces, de imitar cada detalle de su personalidad, de sus actitudes, incluso de conocer las cosas que ellos conocían, de hablar de temas que tenían que ver con un pasado que no debería haber conocido siendo un impostor, pero que conocían. ¿Qué rayos es esa clase de magia? ¿Por qué jamás hemos sabido nada de ella al respecto hasta ahora? ¿Acaso es alguna criatura extraña y altamente peligrosa creada durante los 2000 o 2010?

-No lo sé, no lo sé -Ron dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa con un golpe y se tapó la cara con las manos también, hastiado-. Esto es demasiado. No sé como encontrar las respuestas a todo.

-Necesitamos a Hermione -lanzó Harry entonces. Alzó la mirada hacia Ron, a ver su reacción, pero su amigo continuó tapándose la cara. -Necesitamos alguien capaz de resolver esto. Ninguno de nosotros podemos. No sabemos que es esta magia. No tenemos idea de qué nos están haciendo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que sabías todo lo que había que saber sobre esto -dijo Jose, avivando el fuego mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios y miraba a Harry de una forma algo provocativa. La chica no parecía tener la clase de tacto que impedía que Harry estallara en situaciones así, sino todo lo contrario. Harry sintió un repentino calor hacia ella, en forma de ira.

-Tú estabas hablando de qué era eso y quién lo envió -le espetó-. Sé todo sobre eso. Era una cosa negra, que no sé qué es, que fue enviada por alguien, que no sé quién es tampoco. Pero sí sé para qué lo enviaron, como te dije: Para molestarme, agobiarme, y jugar conmigo. No hay otra razón. Quien sea que lo envió, no quería matarme. Podría haberlo hecho cualquier noche, mientras esa cosa dormía a mi lado. Lo que quería era jugar conmigo y volverme loco.

-¿Quién podría querer algo así? -preguntó Jose-. ¿Quién podría odiarte tanto para querer hacerte enloquecer enviando a dos criaturas a tomar el lugar de dos amigos tuyos solo para luego crear falsos secuestros, poner falsos mensajes en las pepitas, aparecer por las noches en tu habitación y luego hacerte ver que estuviste de novio con la misma criatura oscura que temías tanto?

Ron miró a Jose y luego a Harry, alarmado.

-Lord Voldemort -Harry se puso de pie y la miró fijamente-. No sé cómo. No sé cuándo. Pero todo apunta a él. Las cartas lo mencionan a él. Si consiguió regresar a la vida, de alguna forma, querrá vengarse de mí por haberlo matado. Y su nivel de odio hacia mí será tan alto, que no le alcanzará con matarme. Querrá que sufra tanto como sea posible, que sufra hasta enloquecer.

Harry asentía lentamente con la cabeza, la mirada trastornada, luciendo un poco tal como describía.

-Podría ser un seguidor suyo -opinó Ron-. Malfoy, por ejemplo.

-Tu teoría sobre Malfoy era buena -Harry señaló a Ron con el bueno-. No te sientas mal si no resulta ser así, Ron. Nadie de nosotros pudo imaginar que Luna era quien estaba detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?

-Siempre pasa -Ron se encogió de hombros-. Ustedes nunca saben lo que ocurre, exactamente. Pero yo soy el tonto que los lleva en la dirección opuesta mientras tanto. ¿No se los dije? Es lo que pasa siempre, y volvió a pasar.

-Pero todo apunta a Voldemort. Minutos antes de revelarse como lo que era, Luna… Mejor dicho, esa cosa, haciéndose pasar por Luna, me dijo que una tal Delphi Riddle, hija de Voldemort, había traído mortífagos a la vida y que estaban asolando Gran Bretaña en este momento. Resultó ser mentira, como pudimos comprobar al hablar con tu familia, Ron, que nos dijeron que todo está bien allí y nada de eso era cierto. Y, para colmo, lo que ella dijo coincidía con el mensaje en esta última pepita. Fue todo un engaño producto de un esfuerzo combinado, no sé si solo de la cosa negra, o de alguien más también. Si yo no hubiera entablado conexión con el verdadero Neville, quizás esa cosa habría llevado el engaño más allá, esa historia de que estaban asolando Gran Bretaña. Creo que decidió revelarse como lo que era solo porque se dio cuenta que yo ya la había descubierto, al hablar con Neville.

-Aun no entiendo cómo fue que pudiste ver a esa figura negra en tu habitación, todas esas veces -dijo Jose-. Si estabas durmiendo con Luna a la vez.

-Error -Harry tomó finalmente la taza de té y se la llevó a los labios-. Noche uno: Yo estaba quedándome dormido, en la casa de Malfoy. Luna dormía en una de las literas de arriba, igual que Neville. Yo me sumía en un sueño profundo, y entonces pude ver, entreabriendo los ojos, a la criatura negra allí en el cuarto. Era Luna, que sencillamente cambió de forma, se bajó de su cama y anduvo ante mí, con el único propósito de que yo la viera, mientras Neville, que no sabemos si era otra de esas cosas, se iba de allí.

-Eran dos -dijo Ron-. Quizás fue un trabajo de equipo. Me dijiste que la segunda noche que viste esa forma estabas con Hermione y Luna. Los tres estaban juntos en una habitación, y de pronto Hermione señaló con el dedo detrás de ti, y esa cosa estaba allí. Si fueron dos, trabajando en equipo, eso explicaría por qué Luna estaba en su cama aquella vez.

-O tal vez no -dijo Harry-. Recuerdo que Luna estaba en su cama aquella noche. Pero cuando Hermione apuntó hacia atrás, y vimos la cosa esa, ni Hermione ni yo le estábamos prestando atención a Luna. Quizás ya no estaba en su cama, no lo sé. Y luego le lanzamos hechizos, pero la criatura desapareció. Y no fue sino hasta después que la criatura desapareció que recuerdo haber visto a Luna levantarse de la cama y preguntar qué había ocurrido… Quizás fue ella sola todo ese tiempo, cambiando de forma.

-Si fueron dos, deberíamos tener cuidado -dijo Jose-. La segunda cosa de esas aun podría estar por aquí, siguiéndonos, haciéndose pasar por alguien más.

En ese instante, los tres se miraron entre sí, muy nerviosos.

-No -Harry sacudió la cabeza-. No podemos estar desconfiando de nosotros mismos. Es lo que Voldemort querría.

-Podría no ser Voldemort -dijo Ron, determinado a descartar esa posibilidad-. No nos adelantemos tanto.

-Tercera noche -siguió Harry, ignorándolo-. El Cairo. No sé si les conté de esta. No estaba seguro de que hubiera sido cierto o solo un sueño. No fue tan precisa como las anteriores. Yo estaba en la cama del hotel, en el cuarto que Hermione y Luna compartían… -hizo un breve silencio, en un momento en que su mente voló hacia otro sitio, pero regresando instantes después-. Como decía, estaba solo allí. Casi me quedo dormido de nuevo, y creí ver, o quizás solo sentir, la presencia de esa cosa. Allí en el cuarto, otra vez. Escuché su carcajada, se reía. Cuando encendí mi varita y apunté al cuarto, no había nada. Segundos después, golpearon la puerta de mi habitación… Y Luna estaba allí -Harry hizo otro silencio antes de continuar-. Luna, otra vez. Esa fue la primera noche… que estuvimos juntos.

Ron hizo una mueca de asco.

-Qué horror…

-Quizás ella puso los mensajes en las pepitas también -sugirió Jose-. Este último… Luna me señaló en dirección a esa columna, la que yo después toqué y resultó estar la pepita allí.

-¿De verdad?

-Y quizás la anterior también la colocó ella allí. De alguna forma…

-Esa tuvo que ser Malfoy -dijo Ron, convencido.

Harry no dijo nada, pero ya no tenía dudas de que Ron estaba equivocado. Malfoy no había tenido nada que ver con eso. Luna debió haber puesto el mensaje alterado en la otra pepita también. Y también había sido ella quien envió la carta del supuesto Neville diciendo que estaba en una dimensión infernal. No sabía tampoco como había logrado utilizar a Hedwig para eso, pero tuvo que ser ella. Era todo un plan siniestro para enloquecerlo a él.

-Hay otros momentos que ahora vienen a mi mente -siguió Harry-. Hubo una noche en que me llamó "lindo". Eso me hizo sentir raro. No me parecía la clase de cosa que Luna diría…

-¿Dices que hubo una falla, por así decirlo, en su actuación? -Jose se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Así lo creo, sí -asintió Harry-. No fue una personificación perfecta, ahora que lo pienso. Fui tan estúpido…

-Era Hermione -dijo Ron entonces, y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada clavada en él.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Hermione era quien te decía "lindo" -continuó Ron-. No a ti, por supuesto, sino al otro Harry, cuando estuvo saliendo con él. Y no esta Hermione, sino la del Universo 2, antes de morir. Lo sé porque también me llamaba así a mí. Y seguramente al Harry de mi universo, cuando estuvieron juntos.

Jose frunció el ceño, muy confundida. Harry también lucía confundido, y se sentía muy extraño.

-Alguien está jugando muy mal conmigo -dijo, sonándose los dedos de ambas manos-. Jugando demasiado. Y no me gusta nada.

-No solo lo de Neville fue mentira -dijo Jose-. Llegados a este punto, podemos suponer que todas esas cartas fueron mentira. Quizás también los mails de los organizadores del torneo. Quizás los aurores en casa de Malfoy. Eso explicaría que nunca nos hayan avisado que Neville estaba bien. Parece que lo único en lo que podemos confiar, Harry, es en tu nueva habilidad de contactar personas con la mente. Piénsalo: Te llevó directo hacia el verdadero Neville, sin dejar dudas de eso. Cuando tratamos de saber de él por otros medios, todo falló. Solo hay que pensar más allá de esto, ¿ninguno de nosotros habló por whatsapp con nuestros conocidos en Londres, y les contamos de la desaparición de Neville? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron ellos que Neville estaba bien?

Harry y Ron se miraron de nuevo.

-Yo no se lo dije a nadie -admitió Harry-. Supongo que no quise preocuparlos. Cuando vi a Lily, no le dije nada al respecto, solo le transmití que estábamos bien, para que no se preocupara…

-También yo -dijo Ron-. Con mi familia. No les dije lo que había pasado.

-Quizás deberíamos empezar a comunicar más las cosas -dijo Jose-. Tenemos que tener bien en claro, a partir de ahora, que nos están engañando. Están jugando con nosotros. Saben dónde estamos. Saben el recorrido que hacemos. Supieron incluso en qué hostel nos estábamos quedando. ¿Cómo supieron todo eso?

-Yo se cómo -entonces, Harry hizo algo inesperado: tomó su teléfono y lo lanzó contra el suelo, destruyéndolo.

-¡Harry! -protestó Ron-. ¡Esos teléfonos son caros! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Google -dijo Harry, que llegado a ese punto parecía un demente-. ¿No han oído de Google?

-Pues sí, es una empresa que… -empezó Jose.

-No, no hablo de eso. Hablo de los rastreos de Google, para ser exactos. Google no solo te da herramientas que te ayudan a hospedarte con extraños que te ofrecen su casa, saber qué restaurante está mejor valorado y qué ruta de viaje es más corta. Para proporcionarte esa información, Google recopila datos tuyos. Durante todo nuestro viaje, hemos tenido servicios de ubicación activados en los celulares. Hemos tenido micrófonos que recopilan todo lo que decimos y lo pueden transmitir por internet. Creo que fue con nuestros celulares que nos espiaron, y supieron dónde estábamos.

Se hizo un silencio marcado por lo impresionante de aquellas revelaciones.

-¿Dices que Google trabaja con Lord Voldemort? -Jose quedó boquiabierta-. Vaya, eso es impresionante.

-No, no digo eso, Jose. Lo que digo es que la magia puede corromper fácilmente la tecnología muggle. Si Voldemort pudo meter un pedazo de su alma dentro de una copa, ¿crees que no puede acceder a la base de datos de Google y robar nuestra ubicación de allí?

-¿O sea que Voldemort se ha hecho hacker? -dijo Ron.

-¡No! Ha usado magia, eso digo. No sé qué magia. Pero si los magos pueden extender un auto por dentro y hacer que quepan veinte personas en él, de seguro pueden meterse en una base de datos.

-Tiene sentido -dijo Ron-. En estos momentos, me doy cuenta de que no pertenecemos a esta época. No hubiéramos tenido esta clase de problemas en 1999.

-Destrúyanlos -dijo Harry, señalando sus teléfonos-. Vamos, háganlo ahora.

-No, espera -Jose levantó una mano, cuando Ron estaba por destruir su móvil con la varita-. ¿No sería mejor venderlos? No nos vendría nada mal el dinero.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay problemas con eso -Ron miró a Harry-. ¿Tú que dices? Usamos internet para una última cosa: vender los teléfonos. Y juntamos algo de dinero de paso.

-Sí, háganlo -dijo Harry, con un ademán de desinterés-. Bien, con eso tenemos un problema menos entonces. Avísame si te responden ese mail, Ron, antes de que vendas el celular.

-Ya no podremos usar worldhosts -se lamentó Jose.

-La carpa servirá -dijo Harry. Jose se quedó mirando el agujero del techo. -Puedo reparar eso. Solo necesito comprar una extensión de lona. Y el baño quedó destrozado, pero, por suerte para nosotros, estuve siguiendo un canal de youtube que enseña plomería para magos antes de romper el celular.

-Genial.

-Bueno, ya vámonos a dormir -dijo Ron-. Es tarde. Oye, Harry, ¿crees que deberíamos… hacer guardia? Tú sabes, por si la segunda de esas cosas vuelve. O no sé…

-¿Voldemort? -dijo Jose.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? -Harry sonrió quizás por primera vez en ese día-. No lo sé. Quizás no sea mala idea.

-Yo haré la primera guardia -dijo Ron, tomando su varita y una frazada, ya que estaba muy fresco. Besó a Jose en los labios y caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda, para sentarse en la parte exterior.

Harry entonces miró a Jose y se terminó el té.

-No soy otra de esas cosas negras -dijo Jose de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos.

-Jamás dije que lo fueras.

-Puedo verlo en tu cara -espetó ella-. Como te pasó a ti eso con Luna, crees que ahora a Ron le pasará conmigo.

-Jamás lo dije -insistió él-. De cualquier forma, creo que, si puede personificar a cualquier persona del mundo, no se haría pasar por alguien nuevo, que no conocemos. Se transformaría en Hermione, o alguien conocido. De hecho, creo que eres la persona de más confianza que tenemos, por el solo hecho de ser nueva en el grupo.

Harry le sonrió, y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso espero.


	31. Colores de Asia

31\. Colores de Asia

Con la amenaza fuera del mapa por el momento, un mail de parte de los aurores suizos informándoles que ellos jamás habían ido a casa de Malfoy a tomar ninguna declaración de ninguna persona desaparecida, motivo por el cual jamás investigaron si Neville estaba o no desaparecido; con los celulares de Ron y Jose vendidos a unos chicos de Arabia Saudita y con algo más de dinero conseguido trabajando en un local de hamburguesas (donde los tres se vieron bastante simpáticos y graciosos vistiendo gorritos con forma de hamburguesa, y uniformes que hacían juego); finalmente habiendo reparado el retrete y el techo de la carpa de la mejor forma posible por Harry; y, sobre todo, con un renovado entusiasmo por continuar el torneo ganado gracias a otro mail, en este caso de los realizadores del torneo, indicándoles que sus dos pepitas de oro encontradas eran válidas ya que eran de las originales, y adjuntándoles la verdadera pista que debió haber estado dentro de no ser alterada, para que pudieran continuar; Harry, Ron y Jose avanzaron por Asia y continuando sus aventuras por el Magic World Tour.

-¡Hola a todos! -saludó Harry, en un grito que hizo eco entre las paredes rocosas de la vieja ciudad de Petra, en Jordania. Ante ellos estaba el famosísimo Tesoro de Petra, en la entrada de la vieja ciudad escondida, luego de haber atravesado el desfiladero para llegar. Mientras recorrían esas escondidas construcciones talladas sobre la misma montaña de piedra roja, un guía turístico mago que contactaron les explicó que había un antiguo edificio de magos escondido allí. En él había valiosas reliquias del mundo mágico. Para entrar, se requería un salto de fé: El mago que se propusiera entrar tenía que caminar hacia el vacío desde lo alto de una montaña rocosa, y un puente invisible aparecía rápidamente bajo sus pies, impidiendo que cayera, y en cambio marcando el camino que lo llevaría a la puerta del edificio mágico.

-Vaya, esto es genial -dijo Ron, mientras los tres caminaban por el puente invisible-. Es una idea totalmente original.

-A veces saben tan poco del mundo muggle, que no dejo de asombrarme -comentó Jose, por lo bajo.

En Israel, recorrieron Jerusalén y el Mar Muerto, donde hicieron el experimento de flotar sin esforzarse en hacerlo. Sus aguas eran tan saladas que hacían que uno flotara en ellas sin proponérselo, sin hundirse. También fueron a Tel Aviv y su Ciudad Blanca. Luego de eso, se encontraron finalizando el mes de enero en Beirut, Líbano.

-Veamos aquí -dijo Ron una noche, desplegando un enorme mapa mundial arriba de la mesa de la carpa y recorriéndolo con un dedo, hasta ubicar en donde estaban. -De acuerdo a lo último que hemos visto en la app antes de quedarnos sin celulares, ¿en qué puesto estamos?

-Entre el treinta y cuarenta -dijo Jose-. Con diez pepitas de oro.

-¿Del mundo?

-De Inglaterra -dijo ella-. Aunque yo sea francesa, el equipo está inscripto como inglés, ya que ustedes son mayoría. Del mundo, estamos entre el puesto número ciento diez o ciento veinte, en base a pepitas encontradas.

-Estamos muy lejos de ganar el premio -dijo Harry, con pesimismo.

-No me importa -Ron tenía unos excepcionales y renovados ánimos esos días, y se lo veía emocionado mientras recorría el mapa-. Harry, ¿tienes la última pista?

-Sí -Harry sacó unos pergaminos donde habían anotado la pista que les enviaron por mail-. Dice así: "Descubre el camino, el largo camino. Más de 9 mil kilómetros nos separan del destino. El viaje es largo, y es en el norte. Y el oro centellará dentro del Número 1. ¿Qué mas pistas puedo darte, si aún no lo cazaste? Sube a bordo y disfruta del viaje".

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Bien -Jose se aclaró la garganta-. Creo que entiendo por dónde viene esta. Esta última pepita la encontramos en los Emiratos. Dice que la siguiente pepita, a la que refiere esta pista, está a 9 mil kilómetros de distancia de esa, hacia el norte. Eso es muy lejos. No sé si convenga seguirle el rastro. Quizás sea mejor guardarla para cuando estemos por una zona 9 mil kilómetros al norte, si es que eso ocurre, y ahí podremos buscarla. Pero no vamos a viajar tan lejos de nuestro rumbo solo por una pepita, ¿no?

-Mmm… -Harry estaba pensativo-. No sé a qué se refiere con lo de Número 1. Creo que tiene algún acertijo por resolver. No es muy claro…

-Cuando dice "el oro centellará" habla de la pepita, está claro -dijo Ron-. Dice que la pepita está dentro de algo llamado Número 1. Quizás sea un objeto, una casa, un edificio…

-El punto es -siguió Harry, poniéndose de pie y caminando mientras pensaba-. Que, si bien no tenemos celulares para calcular esto, estoy casi seguro de que no hay nada 9 mil kilómetros al norte de los Emirates. No en línea recta, al menos. Miren.

Harry señaló el mapa. Sacó su varita, lo apuntó y unas chispas doradas salieron de la punta y cayeron sobre la zona de los Emirates. Harry pronunció unas palabras, y entonces una línea dorada se dibujó hacia el norte. Empezó a subir y subir, continuó más allá del límite norte de Rusia hacia el Mar de Barents, en el norte, y hacia el Océano Ártico. Luego continuó avanzando, se empezó a inclinar y avanzó bordeando Groenlandia hasta terminar en el norte de Alaska.

-¿Acabas de hacer un hechizo que calcula 9 kilómetros al norte?

-Vaya, tú si que puedes vivir sin celular -dijo Jose.

-Desde los Emirates hacia el norte de Rusia, parece haber unos 5 mil kilómetros -dijo Harry-. Si continúas 9 mil kilómetros al norte, avanzas más allá de lo que nos muestran los mapas planos. En un mapa esférico, bordeas Groenlandia y acabas en esta zona, al norte de Alaska. Es muy, muy lejos. No tiene sentido. Las pistas de las pepitas jamás nos mandan a lugares en la otra punta del mundo.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, y Jose desapareció unos segundos para regresar con una botella de algo que lucía como una bebida alcohólica.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Harry.

-Pastís -dijo ella-. Bebida típica de Francia. La tenía en la maleta.

-Pensé que no tenías maleta -dijo Ron-. Como salimos de la cárcel y te viniste directo con nosotros…

-Mamá me la mandó por correo.

-¿Tienes mamá? -preguntó Harry, curioso.

-¡Claro que tengo mamá! Hablé de ella mil veces. ¿Nunca me escucharon?

-Yo sí te escuché -dijo Ron-. Harry es el que no lo hizo.

-Lo siento, fueron unos meses muy intensos -se disculpó Harry-. O años. O vida, de hecho. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Luego hablamos de mi familia -Jose abrió la botella y sirvió tres copas de la bebida. Harry tomó una, empezó a beberla y al instante sintió que todo le daba vueltas.

-¡Es fuertísima!

-Sí, el pastís tiene mucho alcohol -dijo la chica-. Es ideal para pensar. Ahora bien, pensemos un poco más sobre esta pista. También creo que tiene alguna clase de acertijo que resolver. Léela de vuelta, Ron.

-Bien, aquí va -Ron bebió un trago y luego habló, con el pergamino en la mano-. "Descubre el camino, el largo camino". Esa frase parece afirmar la teoría de que tenemos que ir muy lejos para encontrar la pepita. Quizás hasta Alaska.

-No lo creo -dijo Harry, concentrado y testarudo, mientras bebía el pastís-. Podría significar otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó Jose.

-Tenemos que pensar como si Hermione estuviera aquí -dijo Harry, concentrado-. "Descubre el camino…" "El largo camino…" Quizás la pepita no está en el final del camino, sino en el camino mismo. En algún punto entre Emirates y Alaska, por ejemplo. Sigue, Ron.

-De acuerdo. "Más de 9 mil kilómetros nos separan del destino". De nuevo lo mismo, Harry. Parece ser que la pepita está a 9 mil kilómetros.

-O en el camino, no en el destino. A ver, sigue.

-"El viaje es largo, y es en el norte".

-Esa esa una buena pista -dijo Jose, con ironía-. Nos aclara que es en el norte. Vaya ayuda, ¿no? Hay miles de kilómetros de lugares al norte.

-"Y el oro centellará dentro del Número 1"… -Ron hizo una pausa-. "¿Qué más pistas puedo darte, si aún no lo cazaste? Sube a bordo y disfruta del viaje".

Terminó de leer, y todos hicieron silencio nuevamente. Jose parecía concentrada, pero entonces bebió otro largo trago de pastís y se quedó mirando a Harry, su expresión impasible.

-No tengo idea -confesó.

-Ni yo -dijo Ron, dándose por vencido también con otro trago.

Harry no renunció tan deprisa. Se quedó pensativo un rato más, con el dedo índice en los labios. Parecía estar concentrado con todas sus fuerzas, rehusándose a dar por perdida la pista.

-Mira su cabeza, parece a punto de explotar -susurró Jose a Ron, en broma. Ron rio por lo bajo mientras terminaba su copa.

-Lo tengo -dijo Harry entonces, alzando la mirada con seriedad a los otros dos.

-¡Imposible! -rezongó Ron-. Me estás tomando el pelo.

-No puede ser -dijo Jose-. ¿De verdad lo tienes, Harry?

-¿Cómo es que siempre resuelves todo? -se quejó Ron-. No es justo.

-Como les dije, no se trata del destino -dijo Harry, que parecía tener la mirada perdida en otro lugar lejano, mientras pensaba y hablaba rápidamente-. Es el viaje. La pepita está en el viaje.

-¿En qué parte de los 9 mil kilómetros hasta Alaska, exactamente? -preguntó Jose.

-No, no es Alaska -Harry la miró a los ojos-. Para resolver el acertijo, no hay que leer cada parte por separado, sino todo junto. Escuchen esto: "Descubre el camino, el largo camino. Más de 9 mil kilómetros nos separan del destino. El viaje es largo, y es en el norte. Y el oro centellará dentro del Número 1. ¿Qué mas pistas puedo darte, si aún no lo cazaste? Sube a bordo y disfruta del viaje". Está clarísimo.

-No lo veo tan claro -Ron entornó los ojos.

-La pepita está en alguna parte del tren Transiberiano -reveló Harry, seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué? -dijo Jose, atónita.

-Es imposible que hayas deducido eso por ti mismo -dijo Ron.

-No, es lógico, si lo piensan. El tren Transiberiano es el único tren del que haya oído alguna vez que tiene una longitud de 9 mil kilómetros. Atraviesa todo Rusia, de oeste a este, todo a lo largo. Es el mayor sistema único de transporte terrestre del mundo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me gustan los trenes -Harry se encogió de hombros-. Desde que subí al Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez, me han interesado. Así que había leído un poco sobre ellos. Cuestión que todo concuerda. Es un viaje largo, es en el norte, en Rusia. "Sube a bordo y disfruta del viaje". Está claro. Tenemos que tomar ese tren.

-Brillante -dijo Jose-. Eres muy inteligente, Harry.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y cómo sabemos qué tren tomar? -dijo Ron-. Debe haber muchos. Podemos registrar cada vagón si nos lo proponemos, pero debe haber más de una unidad haciendo el recorrido.

-¡La Número 1! -dijo entonces Jose, dando un golpe a la mesa.

-¡Claro! -dijo Ron-. ¡Genial! Lo adivinaste, amor.

-Bien, ya sabemos a dónde ir -concluyó Harry, más optimista-. ¿Quieren que vayamos ahora mismo?

-¡Espera un poco, ansioso! -dijo Jose, riendo-. Que apenas empezamos la fiesta.

Rellenó las tres copas, y los tres siguieron bebiendo mientras la chica ponía música fuerte.

Esa noche, Harry acabó ebrio en su cama y al día siguiente no podía recordar ningún detalle posterior a esa situación.

Emprendieron viaje hacia el norte, atravesando Turquía y el Mar Negro. Luego pasaron por una parte del este de Ucrania, y finalmente llegaron a Rusia, un par de días después. Viajaron todo el tiempo en escoba, que ahora que no estaba Luna alcanzaban exactamente una para cada uno. En Ucrania, tuvieron un empleo temporal de un día en una industria metalúrgica, para juntar dinero. Luego, cuando llegaron a Rusia, avanzaron directo hacia Moscú, donde tomarían el tren.

La rusia europea les resultó interesante. Ya que estaban allí, recorrieron El Kremlin de Moscú, la Plaza Roja y la Catedral de San Basilio. Luego de un día de excursiones, estaban listos para descubrir la siguiente pista. Por ello se dirigieron hacia la estación ferroviaria de Yaroslavsky, de donde salía el Transiberiano. Allí, descubrieron que el tren número 1, conocido por el nombre de Rossía, partía al día siguiente hacia la ciudad de Vladivostok, en la otra punta del continente asiático, limitando con el Mar de Japón, luego de atravesar todo Rusia de punta a punta en el recorrido de 9 mil kilómetros. Así que hicieron tiempo hasta el otro día, en que finalmente tomaron el tren.

Los paisajes empezaron a mutar a medida que el tren avanzaba, perdiéndose en el interior de Rusia. Desde el interior, en unas pequeñas camas dispuestas en filas, unas sobre otras y a lo largo, podían ver los campos extenderse por la ventana. Pasaron sobre el río Volga, Nizhny Nóvgorod, Perm, y los campos estaban compuestos por árboles pelados y nieve. El invierno era nublado, frío y con noches largas, como comprobaron mientras los días transcurrieron a bordo del tren.

-Harry, mira lo que encontré -dijo Ron, apareciendo una noche con una pepita de oro en la mano, de regreso del baño en su litera.

-¿Qué diablos? -dijo Harry, atónito. Estaba sentado en una cama, y frente a él Jose dormía en otra.

-Estaba bajo el retrete -dijo Ron. Entonces, ambos se miraron fijamente… y empezaron a reír.

Fueron al menos diez minutos en que los dos no pudieron parar de reír a carcajadas. La gente los miraba de formas raras desde las otras camas, y algunos se despertaron, pero no les importó.

Ron sacó la pista del interior y la leyó en voz alta. Para alivio de ambos, era una pista tradicional del torneo, y no una amenaza de muerte ni nada parecido. Como no pudieron resolverla, la guardaron y enviaron la pepita por medio de una lechuza por una de las ventanas del tren.

-A ver… -Harry sacó un celular de su bolsillo y empezó a mover el dedo por la pantalla.

-¡Harry! -lo reprendió Ron-. ¡¿Te compraste otro teléfono?! ¿Luego de todo lo que habías dicho?

-Tranquilo -dijo Harry-. Ya aprendí como hacer. Un tipo con el que estaba hablando ayer en el otro vagón me dijo que me inventara otra cuenta de Google sin mi nombre para usar el celular, y que desactive todos los rastreos de ubicación, voz y todo eso, y me enseñó cómo hacerlo. Le compré un teléfono que estaba vendiendo casualmente él mismo, y ya configuré todo.

-Claro, casualmente vendía uno -Ron revoleó los ojos.

-Mira, hemos subido en el ranking, con esta pepita -dijo Harry, mirando la pantalla-. Hay que seguir así.

Transcurridos seis días, el paisaje se hizo más nevado, pasaron por montañas, prados interminables, bosques nevados, lagos y ríos, y muchas ciudades. Decidieron seguir en el tren, a pesar de tener ya la pepita, porque era cómodo y placentero, y estaban disfrutando del viaje. Además, la siguiente pista parecía apuntar a algún lugar oriental en la dirección en que viajaban.

Luego de pasaran por lugares completamente cubiertos de nieve, montañas y más ríos y lagos, pasaron por las ciudades de Chitá y Jabárovsk. Luego de eso, el sexto día de emprendido el viaje, llegaron a Vladivostok.

Ya estaban cerca del océano Pacífico. Habían cruzado todo Eurasia, desde el Atlántico en Europa hasta el Pacífico en Asia.

Sin hablar ya demasiado, agotadísimos por el largo viaje y muy cansados, los tres jóvenes anduvieron por la ciudad, buscando pasear y estirar las piernas un poco antes de armar la carpa nuevamente.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Harry no sentía que esa ciudad fuera tan especial ni emocionante después de las cientos de ciudades que había conocido, sobrevolado, y por las que había pasado en los últimos seis meses. Había un lugar llamado Cuerno de Oro, una bahía con la forma de un cuerno en la que estaba emplazada la ciudad. Pasearon un rato por allí, y luego armaron finalmente la carpa.

Harry se sentía extraño estando recostado en una cama sin movimiento bajo él, sin vibraciones ni con el suelo moviéndose, luego de seis días durmiendo en un tren. Se durmió casi enseguida, y los tres durmieron muchas horas.

Pareció que habían pasado semanas. ¿O meses? ¿O años? Todo lo que sabían es que cierto tiempo después de todo aquello, los tres amigos se encontraron de pie ante un mar intranquilo con rocas sobresaliendo de su superficie bajo un brillante rayo de sol. El mar de Japón estaba ante ellos, y ahora tenían que decidir hacia dónde ir a continuación.

-Pues… A Japón, ¿no? -dijo Ron, algo inseguro.

-¿Siquiera has pensado en algún motivo para sugerir ese país? -preguntó Jose, que lo tomaba de la mano.

-Pues no. Jamás lo hacemos. Solo vamos al primer lugar que se nos cruza por la cabeza. Así fue como llegamos hasta aquí, ¿no es así?

Mientras avanzaban por el mar, en ferry, hacia aquel país asiático (no tenían muchas ganas de volar ese día), Harry repasaba la última pista que habían encontrado de la pepita de oro.

-¿Estás con deseos de ganar el torneo de pronto? -preguntó Jose, mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

-Sería interesante -dijo Harry, repasando la pista-. Es uno de los propósitos por los que nos anotamos en esto. ¿No es así? Bueno, y para disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones alrededor del mundo, descansar de todo lo que hemos vivido estos años… Claro que no sabíamos que acabaríamos teniendo como compañero a unos monstruos asquerosos transformistas con patas de cabra que querrían matarnos, pero aun así…

Harry hablaba casual, como si comentara algo totalmente normal, mientras leía el pergamino y los tres avanzaban en el ferry, rodeados de personas que miraban hacia afuera, donde el mar rompía contra los bordes de la embarcación.

-Tenemos que buscar empleo cuando lleguemos a Japón -dijo Ron-. Me quedé sin dinero otra vez.

-Puedo ir a otro banco de magos y sacar de mi cuenta, no se preocupen -dijo Harry, con tranquilidad.

-No, no de nuevo -dijo Ron-. Te estás gastando toda tu fortuna de Gringotts en este viaje, Harry. Mejor busquemos empleo.

-La recuperaremos cuando ganemos -dijo él, con optimismo-. Miren, escuchen esto -leyó el pergamino en voz alta-: "Esta pista les permitirá encontrar la pepita del país del Este. Está escondida en el bosque, allí donde todos mueren. Dentro del árbol donde Hideto dejó su corazón. No es fácil, es una de las pistas más difíciles de encontrar. Pero si buscas en tu corazón, la hallarás".

-Realmente tiene toda la pinta de ser la pepita más difícil de encontrar hasta ahora -opinó Jose-. Es que la pista en sí no dice mucho.

-Con eso de "donde todos mueren", me deja pensando si no es otra pista alterada -dijo Ron.

-No, no lo es, ya mandé un mail a nuestros amigos en Alemania -dijo Harry.

-Deben estar hartos de que les escribamos -dijo Jose.

-He estado pensando -siguió Harry-. País del Este podría ser Japón. Además, Hideto parece un nombre japonés.

-Sí, pero podría ser también Corea, Taiwán… De hecho, también China es un país del Este, y Mongolia -Ron se interrumpió a sí mismo-. No, esperen. Creo que lo estoy haciendo otra vez. Una vez más, Harry debe estar yendo por la verdadera pista y yo como un idiota alejándonos de la verdad lanzando teorías erróneas. ¡Debe ser Japón! ¡Vamos allá! Hideto definitivamente es un nombre japonés.

Jose rio.

-¿Conocen algún Hideto famoso en Japón?

-No, ni uno -dijo Jose-. Estas pistas siempre se han referido a cosas muggles. ¿Se dieron cuenta? Es extraño, siendo un torneo de magos.

-No todas -dijo Ron-. Recuerden esas de Europa que referían a lugares mágicos. Creo que Hideto podría ser el nombre de algún mago famoso. Pero no tengo idea, porque no sabemos mucho de la cultura de aquí en Inglaterra.

El ferry se acercó a tierra firme, y prepararon sus cosas. Con bolsos en mano, y escoba voladora bajo el brazo, los tres bajaron de la embarcación. Mientras lo hacían, unas chicas muggle asiáticas los detuvieron para pedirles unas fotografías con ellos, en japonés.

-¡Potter ¡ ¡Potter! -decían, señalando a Harry e indicándole con señas que querían una foto con él.

-Sí, claro -dijo Harry. Abrazó a una de las sonrientes chicas por los hombros, y ella alzó dos dedos, muy feliz, mientras Harry sonreía también a la cámara. -¿De dónde me conocen? -preguntó Harry, inseguro de si le entenderían algo-. ¿Voldemort? -les hizo una seña hacia su nariz, simulando que se la quitaba, para indicarles con señas de quien hablaba-. ¿Me conocen por matar a Voldemort?

-¡Tú famoso! -dijo una de ellas, a los saltitos, hablando muy mal inglés. Buscó en su cartera y sacó una revista. Harry la tomó y vio que en la portada estaba él, posando en ropa interior. -¡Tú famoso! ¡Famoso modelo, en Japón! ¡Ropa interior!

Ron rompió en carcajadas, y Jose también. Se abrazaron mutuamente mientras se desternillaban de la risa detrás de Harry.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto? -dijo Harry, confundido-. Esto es de otro universo.

Harry miró el nombre de la revista. El título estaba en japonés. No recordaba haber posado para revistas japonesas en su época de famoso modelo de ropa interior, en el Universo 5.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que Jose y Ron dejaron de reírse.

-No puedes culparnos, amigo -decía Ron, llorando de la risa, mientras caminaban por la zona portuaria de la ciudad de Niigata-. Es lo más gracioso que nos haya pasado en semanas.

-¿Cómo rayos llegaron esas fotos a este universo, y a Japón? -se preguntó Harry, algo enfadado.

Pero resultó evidente, mientras caminaban por el centro de Niigata, que Harry era muy famoso allí. Mientras andaban por las calles cubiertas de nieve, abrigados hasta el cuello en camperas y bufandas, varios grupos de chicas japonesas los detuvieron para pedirles fotografías con él. Y cuando pasaron por un puesto de revistas, Harry se vio a sí mismo en las portadas de algunas de ellas, siempre posando en ropa interior.

-¡Esto es ilegal! -se quejó, mirando las revistas, asombrado-. No pueden poner mis fotos sin autorización. Al menos que me paguen por ellas, así usamos el dinero para el viaje.

-No creo que existan leyes inter-universales -dijo Jose, divertida-. Es como las aguas internacionales, zona sin ley. Si las fotos son de alguien de otro universo, al demonio. Ninguna ley debe prohibir el robo a otro universo.

-¡Pero estoy aquí! No entiendo cómo consiguieron estas fotos. Pero si Hedwig tuvo algo que ver, juro que me las pagará.

Ron no pudo parar de reír la siguiente media hora, mientras recorrían el Bandai Bridge.

Los siguientes días, recorrieron gran parte de Japón, desde Niigata hasta Tokyo, donde pasaron varios días más disfrutando de la comida callejera, las atracciones turísticas y la gran urbe. Una de las cosas que más le gustó a Harry de la cultura japonesa fue la forma en que construían paisajes en miniatura, en parques y templos. Había parques urbanos construidos con fuentes, agua y rocas donde nadaban pequeños peces; que, en verdad, según les dijeron, representaban enormes montañas, lagos y ríos, a los ojos del creador, en versión pequeña. Algunas casas, también, estaban construidas con una arquitectura que en realidad simulaba elementos más grandes de la naturaleza. E incluso había edificios de madera que eran desarmados en ciertas épocas del año y rearmados en otro sitio, por cuestiones culturales relacionadas casi siempre con la naturaleza y la religión.

Una de las cosas que más le gustó a Ron y Jose, por otro lado, fue que en Tokyo hordas de veinte a treinta chicas japonesas frenaban a Harry en cada esquina, gritando frenéticas, corriendo hacia él y agitando fotos suyas en ropa interior mientras este tenía que escapar de allí a toda velocidad para no morir aplastado por ellas.

Un día, cansado de aquello, Harry envió a una lechuza japonesa a que buscara a Hedwig, con una nota que le pedía acudir al encuentro de Harry, para pedirle explicaciones.

-Casi no has pasado tiempo con Hedwig desde que volvió a la vida -dijo Ron-. Tampoco le has escrito a nadie de los otros universos por medio de ella. Más grave que eso, no la has convocado para preguntarle quién le dio esa carta que supuestamente Neville nos había enviado, diciendo que estaba en una dimensión infernal. Pero sí la llamas para que te explique cómo es que te has hecho famoso en Japón, ¿verdad?

-Exacto -dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros e indiferente.

Después de Tokyo, siguieron su viaje en escoba, sobrevolando los cielos hasta zonas menos urbanas. Mientras volaban por encima de un lugar llamado Ōtsuki, Jose pegó un grito y los hizo frenar en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Harry, asustado. Los tres se habían detenido en el aire, a cientos de metros de altura, ante el grito de la chica. Harry pronto tuvo un súbito recuerdo del disparo que había recibido en la cabeza volando en escoba, y miró a Jose convencido de que vería un agujero en la cabeza de la chica.

Pero no. Ella estaba bien.

Molesto, Harry se cruzó de brazos, esperando la explicación de ella.

-¡Ya sé! -dijo, mirando a ambos.

-¿Descubriste la pista de la pepita? -preguntó Ron.

-¡Sí! -dijo ella, contenta-. Miren, justo estaba pensando que estamos volando en dirección hacia los bosques de Aokigahara, y me dio un poco de miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron.

-¿No sabes que son esos bosques?

-No.

-Yo tampoco -confesó Harry.

-Son los bosques suicidas de Japón -dijo ella-. Son famosos por ser el lugar donde cientos de personas se han quitado la vida. Es terrible. Cuando me di cuenta que estamos yendo hacia allí, me sentí un poco extraña, porque recordé que había visto videos en internet sobre ese lugar. Pero entonces, me puse a pensar, y…

-"Esta pista les permitirá encontrar la pepita del país del Este. Está escondida en el bosque, allí donde todos mueren" -recitó Harry de memoria. No lucía demasiado sorprendido. -Pues, creo que no caben dudas.

-No te veo muy emocionado -dijo Jose.

-Lo estoy, lo estoy -dijo Harry-. Pero luego de tantas pepitas, tampoco voy a gritar de sorpresa.

-Además, la perspectiva no es muy alentadora -dijo Ron-. ¿De verdad queremos ponernos a buscar una pepita en un lugar tan terrible? Quizás sea mejor saltearnos esta.

-No, no podemos -dijo Jose-. Tenemos que ganar. Para pagarle a Harry todo el dinero que le debemos.

-Está bien, no se preocupen -Harry hizo un ademán, quitándole importancia a la cuestión.

-Sí, es verdad -dijo Ron, ignorando a su amigo-. Mejor vayamos, entonces. Dijiste que era cerca de aquí. ¿Verdad, amor?

-Sí, sí, estamos cerca. Claro que es un bosque grande, por no decir enorme. Y no tenemos idea de quien es Hideto.

-Ni por qué se quitó la vida -dijo Harry, atando cabos-. Probablemente, ¿no? La pista dice que la pepita está "dentro del árbol donde Hideto dejó su corazón".

-Quizás amaba a una chica, esta lo dejó, y entonces su suicidio en un árbol simboliza que dejó su corazón allí -reflexionó Ron.

-Que romántico, y perturbador -dijo Jose, remarcando la última palabra.

Lo siguiente fue frustrante: Fueron a Aokigahara, como se lo habían propuesto, y buscaron por todo el bosque. Realmente se recorrieron todo, una tarde entera caminando entre medio de muchos árboles. No había animales, y no se sentía viento. No era difícil imaginar por qué algunas personas habían tomado la terrible decisión de terminar sus vidas en un lugar así.

-Resulta tan horrible -decía Jose, mientras caminaban perdiéndose entre los árboles-. Jamás entenderé por qué alguien podría decidir suicidarse…

-A veces la vida puede ser difícil -dijo Ron, y Harry se sorprendió al ver la seriedad en su amigo, que generalmente no mostraba signos de sensibilidad. Harry tuvo un súbito pensamiento sobre toda la muerte que los había rodeado a ellos mismos últimamente, en especial el año anterior. Ron también había salido muy afectado por todos aquellos que habían perdido.

-Sin embargo, siempre se puede seguir adelante -reflexionó Harry, serio también-. Aunque por momentos pueda parecer imposible… Vale la pena seguir.

Continuaron avanzando, los tres muy serios y afectados por el entorno. En la entrada, había un cartel que, según les dijeron un grupo de personas que sabían inglés y japonés y pudieron entenderlo; decía toda una reflexión sobre la vida y el valor de esta, tratando de persuadir a posibles personas que hubieran decidido ir allí a quitarse la vida, que no lo hicieran.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo, se fueron. Jamás pudieron encontrar ninguna pista que indicara dónde estaba la pepita, quién podía llegar a ser Hideto, o nada que hiciera referencia a ningún árbol ni a ningún corazón.

-Bueno, lo intentamos -dijo Harry. Ya se habían marchado y la noche caía sobre ellos. -No podemos encontrar todas las pepitas. ¿Verdad que no? Además, esta era muy difícil.

-Sí, quizás no ganemos el torneo -dijo Ron-. Pero si no lo hacemos, el año que viene conseguiré un empleo para pagarte todo lo que te debo, Harry.

-Ya olvida eso -dijo él-. ¿Armamos la carpa?

Jose abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿De noche? ¿Aquí? ¡Ni loca!

-Vamos más lejos -dijo Ron.

-Viajemos de noche -dijo Jose-. Yo no estoy cansada. ¿Y ustedes?

-No -admitió Harry, mirando a Ron, que se encogió de hombros.

Volaron en la noche, lejos de allí, dejando el monte Fuji tras ellos y avanzando hacia Nagoya, a donde llegaron ya caída la noche, mucho más tarde.

Pasaron el siguiente día allí. Y al siguiente llegaron a Osaka. Las distancias no eran tan grandes en Japón, en especial viajando en escoba. Habían llegado de una ciudad a otra en menos de treinta minutos volando.

-Qué hermoso -comentaba Jose, mientras los tres visitaban el castillo Osaka, con la típica arquitectura japonesa y rodeado de hermosas plantas y árboles coloridos.

Se sacaron fotos con el castillo de fondo, y los coloridos árboles rosados a un lado, que a pesar de ser invierno tenían algunas flores.

-Creo que Japón entra dentro de mis países favoritos -dijo Ron.

-Todo el viaje por Asia fue increíble -dijo Harry-. Bueno, está siendo increíble. Aun no acaba.

-A la vuelta podemos abrirnos una agencia de viajes -sugirió Jose-. Estamos más que capacitados luego de esto, ¿no creen? Podríamos crear un paquete turístico por Asia. Le pondríamos de nombre: "Colores de Asia".

-Suena atractivo -dijo Ron.

-Así podríamos juntar el dinero para devolverle a Harry.

-¡Ya dejen eso! -protestó él.

En ese momento, mientras caminaban hacia la salida, oyeron gritos. Chillidos de niña, para ser más precisos.

-¡Corre, Harry! -gritó Ron, rompiendo en carcajadas-. ¡Corre por tu vida!

-Mierda.

Harry empezó a correr, y al mirar hacia atrás vio que quince niñas chillando y agitando los brazos en el aire iban tras él.

Esa noche, Hedwig apareció en la carpa, tomándolos por sorpresa. La pequeña lechuza colorida que la había ido a buscar regresó con ella, batiendo las alas, muy contenta de haber logrado su misión. Hedwig, en cambio, parecía algo enfadada con Harry.

-Lo siento -le dijo Harry, tratando de acariciarla, pero ella no lo dejaba-. Sé que te he ignorado un poco. Estábamos con todo este viaje y todo. ¿Me disculpas?

Ella lo miró un poco reacia aun, pero ligeramente más blanda.

-Necesito un favor, amiga -le pidió Harry-. ¿Puedes decirme quién te dio la carta, la que me trajiste en Lisboa, que supuestamente había escrito Neville?

La lechuza agitó las alas un poco, y se quedó mirando a Harry.

-Bueno, es inútil -dijo Harry, a sus amigos-. Es solo una lechuza. No es como que va a tomar una pluma y escribirme una carta contándomelo todo, ¿no? -se dirigió de vuelta al ave-. ¿Y tienes idea de cómo mis fotos en ropa interior llegaron desde el Universo 5 a Japón?

Entonces, Hedwig empezó a batir las alas muy emocionada, se puso a revolotear todo alrededor y todos se asustaron cuando empezó a hacer un desorden en toda la carpa.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es como si… -Jose entornó los ojos-. Es como si se estuviera riendo, Harry… ¡Riendo de ti!

Eso lo logró: Ron estalló en carcajadas más que nunca. Harry explotaba de furia. Ron cayó al piso y tuvo que sujetarse el estómago mientras se ponía rojo de la risa, haciendo que su cabello combine con su cara.

Hedwig bajó volando de regreso a Harry, que echaba chispas, y entonces, de la nada, se esfumó.

-¿Qué rayos? -Harry se asustó. Hedwig había desaparecido en el aire, de la nada, por completo. -Parece que no le afectan nuestros encantamientos protectores, que impiden que uno se desaparezca… Quizás tiene una magia similar a la de los elfos domésticos…

Y entonces, Hedwig volvió, tan rápido como se había ido. Apareció ante Harry, así sin más, pero ahora con algo bajo el pico… Una revista.

Harry tomó la revista y la miró. Era una de las revistas en que Harry posaba en ropa interior en el Universo 5. Esta vez la reconoció. No era una revista japonesa, sino una edición de Corazón de Bruja.

-Eso fue rápido -comentó Jose.

-Así que eso pasó -dijo Harry, mirando a Hedwig con los ojos entornados-. Viajaste al Universo 5 y trajiste fotos mías a este universo, ¿verdad?

Hedwig batió las alas y ululó, al parecer confirmando lo que decía Harry.

-¿Por qué, Hedwig? ¿Querías llamar mi atención? ¿Qué te prestara más atención?

El ave se acercó a Harry y refregó su cara con su mano, en una caricia que le indicó que había dado en el clavo.

-Awww -dijo Jose, con ternura-. ¡Pobresita! Eres un terrible amo, Harry. Abandonaste a tu ave, y ella te extrañaba tanto que trajo fotos tuyas de otro universo en ropa interior y las esparció por este universo, quien sabe por cuantos lugares, para que algo como esto pasara, y entonces tú te fijaras nuevamente en ella. Y te hizo un sex symbol famoso en Japón.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Ron, muy sorprendido-. ¿Hedwig planificó todo esto? ¿Puede hacerlo conmigo también? Sácame unas cuantas fotos, Jose, que me pongo en ropa interior. Luego se las damos a Hedwig.

-Amiga, lo siento -Harry acarició al ave, que pareció derramar una lágrima mientras Harry se fijaba en ella y la acariciaba. ¿O era su imaginación?

-Es un ave muy inteligente -dijo Jose-. Mira que para hacer que te conviertas en una estrella de la ropa interior en Japón solo trayendo revistas de otro universo hacia aquí…

A partir de ese día, Harry no abandonó al ave, y continuaron el viaje con ella. Muy contenta, Hedwig iba a todos lados con Harry, y de vez en cuando aparecía o desaparecía de la nada, aparentemente yendo a otros universos. Aprovecharon también para mandar unas cuantas cartas a la gente que existía en ellos. Nadie tenía la más remota idea de por qué Hedwig tenía esa habilidad o cómo la había adquirido, pero ahí estaba.

Como ahora tenían celulares nuevamente (con identidades falsas y todas las opciones de recopilación de información desactivadas), se hospedaron con worldhosts, en la casa de unas chicas universitarias de Okayama. Resultó que eran brujas que estudiaban la carrera de botánica en la universidad de magos de esa ciudad. Se hicieron muy amigos, las chicas los invitaron a tomar algo y a bailar, resultando en una noche de alcohol y fiesta muy atípica en ellos, pero que disfrutaron.

A mitad de la noche, Harry descubrió que todo el grupo de chicas eran fans de él. Cuando una de ellas quiso besarlo en la discoteca, lo dudó, porque tenía la impresión de que le debía fidelidad a alguien. Pero entonces recordó que Hermione no había querido salir con él, y que se había ido por su cuenta, y que Luna había resultado ser un monstruo mitad insecto, mitad cabra gigante. Por lo tanto, era soltero y estaba sin ataduras.

Ese pensamiento resultó en Harry, totalmente ebrio, besando locamente a la bruja japonesa, mientras el resto del grupito la envidiaba fervorosamente y se notaba desde donde Harry estaba que estaban planificando matar a su compañera por la noche, por haber conseguido semejante hazaña.

Sin embargo, Harry pensó, en su ebriedad: "¿Por qué, chicas? ¿Por qué envidiar a su amiga y desear matarla, cuando hay suficiente Harry para todas?" Esa nueva idea no podía acabar bien, y definitivamente no lo hizo.

Una hora después, Harry estaba en la habitación de Aiko, habiendo sido lanzado a la cama, y en torno a él había otras cinco chicas japonesas desnudas. Todos reían por el efecto del alcohol. Aiko, la anfitriona, encendió unas extrañas luces mágicas de colores que parecían salir de su varita y se reflejaron en el techo, mientras se ponía un erótico disfraz de colegiala. Una de sus amigas se puso uno que parecía ser de un hada, y la otra se disfrazó de Pikachu.

-Vaya, esto es increíble -dijo Harry, bebiendo otro vaso de licor de sushi, bebida de magos japoneses, hasta el fondo, y tragando un pescado vivo que había nadando en el vaso, como era la tradición-. ¿Siempre usan el cosplay en el sexo?

-Casi siempre, nosotras -dijo una que se llamaba Ohara. Otra rio a su lado y le lanzó un almohadón con forma de Pokémon a la cara.

Empezaron a reír y lanzar chillidos y comentarios en japonés, mientras ponían la música más fuerte en la habitación y sus disfraces de cosplay se movían por arte de magia, el Pikachu lanzando attacks truenos que parecían de verdad, si bien eran una ilusión hecha con magia, y Harry sospechaba que su mente llena de alcohol estaba acabando algunos detalles en la animación. Ohara y Aiko entonces empezaron a bailar a escasos metros de él, con sus cuerpos desnudos visibles en sus trajes eróticos.

-Vaya, qué fiesta hay ahí -se lamentaba Ron, en el cuarto de al lado, a oscuras y en silencio acostado junto a Jose. Ambos estaban mirando el techo, con unos pijamas que parecían de gente mayor, con dibujos de rombos, mientras sentían vibrar las paredes por la música que venía del cuarto de al lado-. Me siento tan deprimido.

Jose le dio una golpiza por debajo de las sábanas, enojada.

-¡ARIGATOOO! -gritaba Harry con terrible pronunciación, saltando en la cama y lanzando almohadones de Pokémon por toda la habitación, hacia las chicas desnudas, que reían y gritaban, mientras bailaban. Un almohadón con forma de Bulbasaur pareció cobrar vida y mordió el trasero de una de ellas, lo que hizo que todas rompan en carcajadas.

Con un muy mal inglés, todas empezaron a gritar:

-¡ROPA INTERIOR! ¡ROPA INTERIOR!

En el momento previo a quitarse la camiseta, de forma sensual, Harry miró hacia la ventana y le pareció ver que Hedwig le guiñaba un ojo desde el lado de afuera, convirtiendo aquel en el momento más bizarro que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida y sus largos veinte años de existencia. ¿Acaso era real? ¿Era efecto del alcohol? No lo sabía. Pero sonrió, y de un tirón se quitó la camiseta, provocando que los chillidos de las chicas bañaran cada centímetro del cuarto y retumbaran en sus oídos.

-¡ROPA INTERIOR! -gritaron de nuevo, al parecer lo único que podían pronunciar en inglés-. ¡ROPA INTERIOR!

Harry finalmente se quitó los pantalones, y quedó en boxers delante de ellas, que empezaron a gritar y dar saltos, como locas. Todas se lanzaron encima de él a la vez, arriba de la cama, y lo último que Harry sintió fue su vaso vacío caer al suelo y hacerse añicos antes de que decenas de manos japonesas tocaran cada centímetro de su semidesnudo cuerpo.


	32. 中国

32\. 中国

Mientras viajaban en tractor por una calle sin nombre (en Japón, las calles no tienen nombre) en Fukushima, Kurashiki, prefectura de Okayama; Harry conducía de forma muggle con lentes para el sol oscuros, barba muy crecida y una camisa blanca abierta hasta más de la mitad, exhibiendo todo su pecho depilado. Iba serio y muy concentrado, aunque uno podía suponer que en verdad estaba dormido.

-Creo que volvió a su antigua persona -murmuró Ron a Jose en la parte trasera del vehículo, que iba dando saltos y vibrando muy fuerte-. El Macho del año pasado. ¿No lo crees?

-No lo sé, jamás lo conocí, pero me gusta -dijo Jose-. Es mucho más divertido. ¿Por qué estamos en un tractor conduciendo por una calle normal muggle?

-No lo sé, fue idea suya -susurró Ron, lanzando una mirada furtiva a Harry, que iba muy serio y en silencio conduciendo con una mano por el carril izquierdo, su cabello que había crecido hasta los hombros ya por los meses sin cortarlo ondeando hacia atrás con el viento. -Creo que esas chicas le hicieron algo. Lo habrán drogado, no lo sé.

Pasaron los días, y luego de recorrer Hiroshima y un museo de magos donde descubrieron que la bomba atómica había acabado con una pequeña parte del mundo mágico japonés décadas atrás, porque en esa precisa ciudad funcionaba el Ministerio de la Magia de Japón, que quedó destruido en el evento en el cual murió tanto el primer ministro de la magia como el rey de la magia de Japón, que estaba allí (tenían un rey en esa época), y los principales jefes de departamentos; Harry, Ron y Jose decidieron que era hora de finalizar el viaje por ese país y cruzar el mar hacia Corea del Sur.

-Porque no podemos ir a Corea del Norte… ¿Verdad? -preguntó Jose.

-No tengo idea -dijo Ron.

-Según Google -dijo Harry-. La comunidad de magos en Corea del Norte es muy avanzada, moderna y desarrollada. Pero están en permanente disputa con el pueblo muggle, que es totalmente opuesto. Aquí dice que incluso años después de la caída del Estatuto del Secreto, el líder muggle Kim Jong-un niega que existan magos en su país y que él alguna vez haya tenido contacto con ellos; si bien hay innumerables pruebas de que el líder de la magia en el país ha tenido históricas reuniones con él y sus predecesores igual que en Inglaterra el ministro muggle y el mago, que siempre tenían contacto, incluso cuando los magos vivían en secreto. Los magos allí son continuamente amenazados por los muggles, y tienen que vivir escondidos incluso ahora que no existe el Estatuto del Secreto.

-Interesante -comentó Ron, aunque parecía aburrido-. ¿Vamos a Corea del Sur entonces?

Mientras preparaban todo para ir a Corea del Sur, ocurrió algo. La noche previa al viaje, en la carpa, Harry estaba acostado, todos a punto de quedarse dormidos, y buscaba cosas con su celular. De pronto, abrió los ojos y pegó un salto que hizo que Ron y Jose sacaran sus varitas y saltaran de sus camas, pensando que había un enemigo allí.

-¡Lo tengo! -gritó Harry, mirándolos con emoción.

-Voy a matarte -protestó Ron, sujetándose el pecho.

-Lo tengo -Harry se puso a buscar en su mochila un pergamino, el cual sacó a toda velocidad mientras aun sostenía su celular en la otra mano-. ¿Recuerdan hace unos días, en Kurashiki, que visitamos el Museo de Arte Ohara?

Jose adoptó una expresión de desconcierto.

-Sí… ¿Y eso que…?

-Espera -dijo Ron, sujetando el brazo de su novia-. Mira, esta es la mejor parte. Cuando Harry te revela un gran misterio que acaba de resolver luego de semanas dándole vueltas, su cara se pone de las formas más graciosas de todas -le señaló la cara de Harry, que no lo escuchaba y en cambio fruncía el ceño con la mirada en el suelo, sumido en pensamientos. Parecía a punto de gritar otra vez.

-Vaya, sí, ya veo -Jose asintió, muy divertida.

-"Corazones en Japón" -dijo Harry, que no los oía-. Esa maqueta… Me quedó dando vueltas. Yo sabía que era por algo. ¿La recuerdan? ¿La maqueta que estaba en una larga mesa, en ese museo, que tenía corazones blancos con puntos rojos en medio, como la bandera del país, pero en forma de corazones?

-Ah, sí, era muy bonita -dijo Jose-. Le saqué muchas fotos. ¿Simulaba una ciudad en miniatura, en la maqueta, verdad?

-Es algo muy tradicional de la cultura japonesa -dijo Harry-. Representan paisajes de la naturaleza en miniatura. Esa maqueta representaba una ciudad, con su parque, y su bosque, en miniatura, todo lleno de corazones con la bandera de Japón. Yo había presentido algo extraño en esa maqueta. Algo me había llamado mucho la atención. Y entonces fue que descubrí, recién, mientras navegaba por internet, que el nombre del creador de la maqueta es Hideto Hayashi.

Se hizo un silencio, durante el cual Ron y Jose miraban sin entender nada, y de pronto Jose abrió los ojos muy grandes, comprendiendo.

-Wow -dijo, sorprendida-. ¿No es ese el youtuber que murió?

-No… No sé de qué hablas -Harry la ignoró-. Es un artista japonés, un mago. Es el que hizo esa maqueta. ¿Lo ven? Ahora la pista tiene sentido: "Esta pista les permitirá encontrar la pepita del país del Este". Eso es Japón. "Está escondida en el bosque, allí donde todos mueren". ¡Pero no habla de un bosque real! Habla de una miniatura de bosque, hecha en una maqueta. ¡Esa maqueta! Porque aquí en Japón reducen los espacios y representan toda la naturaleza en miniatura, así que la pista hace referencia a ese aspecto de la cultura japonesa. Y miren: "Dentro del árbol donde Hideto dejó su corazón". No tiene nada que ver con el bosque de los suicidios, como pensamos, ni con un amor pasado del tal Hideto, ni nada. ¡Se refiere a esas banderitas con forma de corazón con la bandera de Japón que tenía esa maqueta en el museo! ¡Debe haber una de esas banderitas clavadas en la parte de la maqueta que representa el bosque, y ahí está la pepita! "No es fácil, es una de las pistas más difíciles de encontrar. Pero si buscas en tu corazón, la hallarás". Ahí de nuevo. Se refiere al corazón de esa maqueta. ¡Tenemos que volver a ese museo!

-Vaya, increíble -exclamó Ron, asombrado-. Esta vez te pasaste, Harry.

Armaron la carpa, deshicieron los hechizos protectores, volaron lejos de allí y regresaron en ese mismo momento al museo en cuestión, al que irrumpieron por una ventana en la noche. Fueron hasta la maqueta, y vieron que una parte representaba al famoso bosque de los suicidios, pero en miniatura; y allí había una única banderita de Japón en forma de corazón, clavada allí. Al principio no encontraron nada en ella, pero a Ron se le ocurrió mirar bajo la mesa, para lo que tuvieron que meterse por debajo de una tela que la rodeaba; y al hacerlo vio que en esa parte de la maqueta, bajo la mesa, estaba escondida la pepita de oro de Japón.

El viaje a Corea del Sur fue en escoba, y los ánimos estaban optimistas luego de ese último descubrimiento.

-¡Son en total 194 pepitas, una por cada país del mundo! -gritaba Ron, emocionado, en su escoba-. ¡Ya tenemos quince de ellas! ¡Estamos entre los grupos con más pepitas! El que más tiene, consiguió dieciocho. Le sigue uno con diecisiete, dos con dieciséis, ¡y luego estamos nosotros!

-Y la gran mayoría de inscriptos tiene una o dos, y solo unos pocos más de seis -dijo Jose, mirando su nuevo celular-. Solo quedan veinte pepitas que aún no fueron encontradas, y serán las que acaben de definir quién es el ganador.

-Podemos hacerlo -dijo Harry, agitando el puño en el aire-. ¿Han encontrado la de Corea del Sur?

-Sí -dijo Ron, mirando la app del torneo también-. Aquí dice que ya fue encontrada por ese grupito de ingleses que estaba en África, ¿recuerdan? Que nos encontramos en El Cairo. En el que estaba esa chica, Scarlet.

-Ah, sí, sí.

-La que falta encontrar por aquí es…

-¿Cuál? ¿Por qué te quedas en silencio, Ron?

-China.

-Ah, claro, ahora entiendo tu silencio.

-No busquemos esa -dijo Jose-. ¡China es enorme! Será imposible.

-No. Vamos -dijo Ron-. Me siento optimista. Yo ya estuve en China. Vayamos directo hacia allí.

-¿No hay un país más pequeño?

-También falta la de India -dijo Ron-. La de Tailandia, la de Lagos, la de Vietnam… Ya han encontrado las de Pakistán, Mongolia, Uzbekistán y Kazajistán. El grupo que va ganando el torneo anduvo por toda esa zona y consiguió casi todas. Son unos magos estadounidenses, de Nueva York.

-Malditos bastardos.

-Y el segundo grupo ganador, el que tiene diecisiete, son unas chicas alemanas que encontraron montones de pepitas por todo África.

-¡Con razón nosotros no encontrábamos nada allí! ¡Las tenían ya todas ellas!

-Entonces ya sabemos qué hacer -dijo Harry-. Veamos si conseguimos alguna pista en China, pero no perdamos todo nuestro tiempo allí. Tratemos de ir a India, Tailandia, Vietnam y Lagos. Solo necesitamos tres pepitas más para alcanzarlos. ¡Y el premio podría ser nuestro!

El viaje por China resultó divertido y al mismo tiempo complicado. Mientras disfrutaban de conocer y recorrer las ciudades, había muchos lugares en cuarentena por la epidemia del coronavirus. No pudieron ingresar en Wuhan, y tuvieron problemas para ingresar a otras ciudades.

Febrero transcurrió deprisa, recorriendo todo China. Ron parecía ser el guía de los tres amigos, porque como ya había estado allí y había viajado con poco presupuesto también, sabía bastante sobre cómo moverse por el país y en qué lugares convenía quedarse. Atravesaron todo el país desde Shanghái hasta Wuhan, de allí hasta Zhengzhou, Shijiazhuang, Báoding, y Beijing. No pudieron seguir la pista de las pepitas, esta vez sin iluminaciones de parte de Harry que los hicieran atar cabos y conseguirla. Después de la capital, avanzaron hacia la región de Mongolia Interior y luego hacia el Sur y hacia el Oeste. Para mediados de febrero, llegaron al Tíbet, región que Ron se había quedado con ganas de conocer en su viaje anterior. Atravesaron la región en escoba voladora hacia el sur, e ingresaron a Nepal por el norte.

Luego de Nepal, vino el norte de India. En un golpe de suerte, ya que era el lugar más obvio, pero aún así que había logrado mantener su secreto durante todos los meses que llevaba activo el Magic World Tour, consiguieron la pepita de oro de India que estaba ubicada adentro del Taj Mahal. Con ella, tenían ya dieciséis, y estaban empatados con otros dos grupos, compartiendo todos el tercer puesto del torneo.

-Vamos por ustedes, alemanas -murmuró Ron, mirando la app en su teléfono, en referencia al grupo de chicas que ocupaban el segundo puesto.

Lo malo de esa fiebre renovada por encontrar pepitas lo más rápido posible, es que habiendo encontrado ya la de India no sentían deseos de conocer el resto del país, que estaba repleto de cosas para conocer turísticamente, y en cambio decidieron avanzar hacia otro país que tuviera pepitas disponibles.

De esa forma, hacia el veinte de febrero pisaron tierras de Bangladesh. Y, desde allí, el viaje se orientó hacia el sudeste, finalizando de esa forma el viaje por el continente en una última región de Asia:


	33. Sudeste Asiático (fin de la Parte 3)

33\. Sudeste Asiático (fin de la Parte 3)

Lagos con montañas verdes emergiendo de sus aguas; botes y pequeñas embarcaciones navegando entre las rocas llenas de vegetación; cascadas cayendo entre los arbustos en un ambiente de calor que nada tenía que ver con los lugares fríos de los que venían; playas maravillosas de arena blanca; montañas que parecían salidas de una película. Todo eso se encontraron durante su viaje por el Sudeste Asiático, que se extendió entre fines de febrero y mediados de marzo de 2020.

En Tailandia, Harry, Ron y Jose rieron mientras corrían por las playas, como niños, lanzándose al agua y nadando. Fueron a la Full Moon Party de los muggles, que fue una locura total; y a la Fool Wand Party, de los magos, que fue aún mejor, porque a la entrada les ponían un hechizo a sus varitas que las dejaba "tontas", y continuamente lanzaban hechizos solas a la gente quitándoles la ropa y haciéndolos bailar como tontos.

En Kuta, Indonesia, los tres aprendieron a surfear, y un instructor que era mago les aplicó un encantamiento a sus tablas de surf que les permitía volar y al mismo tiempo sumergirse en el mar y propulsarse hasta el fondo de las cristalinas aguas, momento en el cual veían especies de peces coloridas. Por la noche, hubo más fiesta en la playa, y además fueron a algunas discotecas y bares donde se emborracharon toda la noche entre magos y muggles.

En Patong, pasearon por la turística calle de Bangla Road, y en medio de una casualidad total encontraron en un bar la pepita de oro de Tailandia, que estaba escondida y custodiada por los dueños del negocio. De esa forma, quedaron empatados en el segundo lugar del torneo con las alemanas. Fueron luego a la provincia de Phuket, y de allí avanzaron en escoba hasta Kuala Lumpur; donde descubrieron que las torres Petronas eran en verdad la entrada a una ciudad de magos llamada Petron. Para entrar, había que subir al túnel que conectaba ambas torres, y saltar por una ventana hacia el vacío. Al hacerlo, atravesabas el suelo y seguías más allá, tu caída disminuyendo mágicamente hasta quedar de pie suavemente en medio de la plaza central de la ciudad de Petron, una metrópolis llena de magia, luces, escobas voladoras por doquier y magos y brujas haciendo hechizos en cada esquina.

También estuvieron en Laos, Vietnam y Camboya. En Indonesia, fueron también a Bali, Ubud y Yakarta. En verdad, el viaje por el Sudeste Asiático, que todos estuvieron de acuerdo fue la época que más disfrutaron del Magic World Tour, llegó a su fin una cálida noche en Kuta.

Luego de haber surfeado toda la tarde, los tres estaban relajándose en un bar en la playa, con la vista del mar ante ellos y las luces de los bares y lugares turísticos a su alrededor. La gente tomaba cerveza y escuchaba música en torno a ellos: magos y muggles por igual. Harry ya no era conocido en esa parte del mundo, y nadie lo había vuelto a detener para pedirle una foto, lo que lo hacía sentirse maravillosamente bien por algún motivo. Se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba más la fama, sino que disfrutaba de estar perdido entre la multitud, uno más, gozando del calor en la playa con sus amigos. ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

Ahora que sabían que Neville estaba bien, al igual que Luna, y que todo lo que les había pasado no era más que el engaño de alguna persona que saldría a la luz tarde o temprano, logrado por medio de alguna criatura que si bien era oscura Harry no había tenido tantos problemas en derrotar con un simple hechizo Reducto; y además estando segundos en el torneo empatados con las alemanas, con la perspectiva de que encontrar dos pepitas más los haría primeros y los posibles ganadores de la atractiva suma de dinero, que era más que suficiente para que no tuvieran que preocuparse de temas de dinero por un largo tiempo; todo encajaba para disfrutar de aquella noche como no lo habían hecho en todo ese largo viaje por el mundo.

Harry estaba recostado en una silla, las manos detrás de la cabeza, unos lentes para el sol innecesarios en la noche sobre su sonrisa, su larga barba y su cabello que ahora usaba con gel hacia atrás, cayendo hasta los hombros. Tenía puesta una camisa abierta hasta la mitad de su depilado pecho, y un short floreado, y sandalias. Ron, a su lado, bebía un trago tropical con sombrilla, llevaba puesta una túnica de mago de verano, que era corta hasta las rodillas y con mangas cortas, además de abierta en el pecho. Jose estaba vestida muggle, como Harry, con un vestido muy corto y escotado que reafirmaba sus exuberantes pechos. La francesa de veinticinco años tenía sus ojos verdes tras unos lentes semitransparentes y se había maquillado, haciéndola lucir más parecida a como la habían visto la primera vez, trabajando en el aeropuerto de Francia. Su cabello castaño lacio caía sobre sus hombros, mientras bebía un trago tropical también.

Mientras reía por un chiste que había contado Ron, Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado de la playa, donde alguien caminaba por la orilla del mar. Le llamó la atención, porque la figura femenina en cuestión iba caminando de una forma algo extraña, o quizás misteriosa.

Harry rio por el siguiente chiste, esta vez de Joselié, y se quedó mirando el horizonte, en el océano Índico. Sus ojos entonces volvieron hacia la chica que caminaba por la playa, oscura, una figura negra imposible de descifrar pero extremadamente atrayente.

¿Por qué lo atraía tanto? ¿Por qué estaba poniéndose de pie, inventando una excusa para marcharse de allí, teóricamente al baño, cuando en verdad estaba yendo a su encuentro?

Hipnotizado, Harry anduvo con los pies descalzos por la arena, perdiéndose entre la gente, desapareciendo de la vista. Ignorado por el resto de las personas, caminó hacia esa zona invisible de la playa donde se encontraría con la misteriosa figura.

Que era Hermione.

-Hola -saludó Harry, cuando llegó a su lado. Desde unos momentos atrás, que sabía que era ella.

-Hola, Harry -lo saludó Hermione, ahora visible ante él, tan nítida y clara como siempre había sido, incluso con el mismo olor, esa fragancia que Harry extrañaba tanto; a pesar de que Harry sabía que no estaba realmente allí, sino a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Por qué me has buscado?

-Para disculparme.

-¿Por haberte ido?

Harry se atragantó con la amargura de la situación. Toda esa felicidad que había sentido momentos atrás, con sus amigos, se fue de una sacudida. Ahora se sentía nostálgico, extrañando, enamorado de una sombra.

-Por haber querido alejarme de ti.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y sintió que flotaba. Extendió una mano y la quiso apoyar sobre un hombro de Hermione, pero la mano siguió de largo, atravesando su figura incorpórea como un fantasma, atravesándola y cayendo en el aire, en la nada.

-No sé cuánto tiempo pueda mantener el hechizo -dijo Hermione-. Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo. No soy muy buena en esto de la legeremancia.

-No es un hechizo -Harry negó con la cabeza-. Es un deseo de tu corazón, Hermione. Si deseas estar conmigo, lo estarás.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Se acercaron el uno al otro, casi rozándose, si bien Harry sabía que de acercarse más solo conseguiría estar más adentro del agua, en aquella orilla de mar, y sus cuerpos no tendrían ningún contacto.

-Pensé que… Que Malfoy…

-Lo siento -repitió Hermione-. Creí que él podría hacerme seguir adelante, Harry. Olvidar.

-¿Con él estuviste este tiempo? ¿Estos meses?

-Sí -confirmó ella-. Malfoy vino conmigo hace un tiempo. Primero viajé sola, sin embargo, por África. Desde que vine a Asia, él ha estado conmigo.

-¿Dónde estás, Hermione?

-En Kazajistán -reveló ella-. Eso no importa, igualmente. Tengo que decirte algo importante, Harry. He descubierto el misterio.

-¿El misterio? No. ¿Hablas de Neville? Él está bien, Hermione. Jamás ha estado en peligro, de hecho… Lo siento, debimos decirte. Pero es que… En fin, resultó que él jamás estuvo desaparecido, fue todo un engaño.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Por eso me estoy disculpando -Hermione se empezó a quebrar, y unas lágrimas aparecieron cayendo por sus ojos-. Ya sé quién planificó todo, Harry.

-Voldemort.

-No, Harry. Ningún Voldemort. Malfoy planeó todo esto.

Harry se quedó en silencio, asimilando sus palabras.

-¿Malfoy?

-Lo lamento tanto -las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y Harry vio que Hermione empezaba a parpadear, desapareciendo y apareciendo, como la imagen de un televisor que tiene interferencia en la señal, por momentos perdiendo color y forma.

-No te vayas, Hermione. ¿Malfoy? Quédate, por favor.

-Harry, lo descubrí todo. Mientras viajaba con él. Me engañó a mí también. Fui una tonta. Caí en su trampa. Él planificó todo, desde el comienzo. La pepita de oro que tenía ese mensaje, él la colocó allí, él fue quien alteró el mensaje. Y la criatura que se aparecía por la noche fue colocada allí por él, Harry. Y Luna… Harry, debo advertirte esto. Descubrí que Luna es en verdad una de esas criaturas oscuras, Malfoy la envió contigo para engañarte, debes tener mucho cuidado. Quiere matarte.

-Hermione, no te vayas -dijo Harry, desesperado, porque Hermione aparecía y desaparecía, perdiendo el control de la legeremancia, sin conseguir permanecer completamente allí con Harry.

-Harry, Malfoy está jugando con todos nosotros -dijo Hermione, llorando-. No existe ningún regreso de Voldemort. No existe nadie en otra dimensión. No existe ningún misterio por resolver. Solo es Malfoy, el Malfoy que está aquí en este universo, que es una versión suya de otro universo que acabó aquí y es malvada. No sé como se volvió malvado en su universo, pero parece que nos odia, que quiere vengarse de todos nosotros, matarnos a todos luego de jugar con nosotros todo lo posible. A mí casi me mata, logré escapar de milagro.

Hermione ya casi no estaba allí, por la interferencia que había en su comunicación.

-Y Harry, él ahora…

Hermione desapareció.

Harry se quedó allí, de piedra, su corazón palpitando a toda prisa.

Entonces, Hermione apareció de nuevo, ante él, por última vez, consiguiendo completar la frase:

-…Está yendo por ti, Harry.

Y allí sí desapareció definitivamente.

Harry se quedó solo, a orillas del agua, y sintió que el cielo se oscurecía aún más, las estrellas desapareciendo tras unas espesas nubes, mientras un relámpago cruzaba de lado a lado y una lluvia inesperada rompía en la playa de golpe.

Un segundo rayo resonó encima de todos, ahora a muy poca distancia, ocasionando gritos y haciendo que todos los magos y muggles empezaran a huir de allí, corriendo, tapándose las cabezas con cualquier abrigo que tuvieran a mano, porque la lluvia caía como un diluvio sobre todos. Harry vio el agua caer con violencia sobre el mar, los rayos rompiendo en el cielo uno tras otro. Todo había surgido de pronto.

-¡Harry! -gritaba la voz de Ron, a lo lejos-. ¡Harry!

Pero ahora Harry, que estaba totalmente empapado, miraba a la nueva figura que caminaba hacia él.

Era Malfoy. Él estaba en carne y hueso, allí mismo. No era un hechizo. No era legeremancia. Iba caminando hacia él por la playa, y Harry pudo sentir todo lo que había quedado entre ellos luego de su última batalla renacer de pronto.

-¡Harry! -Ron y Jose llegaron a su lado, a los gritos y tratando de convencerlo de que se fueran de la playa, por la intensa lluvia.

Todo había quedado vacío en un segundo. No había más gente en la playa. No quedaba nadie más allí. Solo eran ellos tres, bajo el diluvio, y la figura oscura que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Es Malfoy -dijo Harry, sacando su varita-. Prepárate, Ron. ¡Jose, busca refugio! ¡Quiere matarnos!

-¿Qué? -Ron no entendía nada.

Entonces, Malfoy llegó a pocos pasos de ellos, sacando su varita también.

-Oh, Potter…

De entre medio de la oscuridad, surgió, con su cabello rubio empapado cayendo sobre su cara, ahora iluminada por la luz de uno de los bares de la playa.

Harry estaba ante él, enfrentándolo con Ron y Jose a su lado. También tenía su largo cabello empapado, cayendo sobre su cara, y la luz de los bares iluminando sus cicatrices y barba mojadas.

Malfoy tenía el rostro demacrado, podía ver Harry ahora, por las marcas que la magia oscura había dejado en él. Sus ojos inspiraban locura.

Harry alzó la mirada, sus ojos verde esmeralda hacia su agresor. La mirada de Harry no transmitía temor, pero incluso su infinita valentía perdía importancia ante la temible figura que se alzaba ante él. Malfoy lucía terrible y amenazador, más que nunca.

-Tanto tiempo esperé este momento… -dijo Malfoy, al tiempo que una varita mágica asomaba por debajo de la manga de una túnica negra-. Tanto tiempo estuve planeándolo…

Harry sacó su propia varita y la sostuvo hacia adelante, lista para atacar.

-Desde nuestra última batalla, en Socotra, estuve esperando agarrarte, finalmente.

-No me estás agarrando más desprevenido o débil que allí -dijo Harry, entre dientes-. Me estás encontrando más fuerte que nunca, Malfoy. No pudiste vencerme en ese momento, y no lo harás ahora.

La siniestra carcajada de Malfoy resonó en la noche, y ambos empezaron a moverse en un círculo, uno enfrentado al otro, se movían en el mismo sentido, por la playa, sus varitas hacia adelante, sus miradas conectadas por algún hechizo invisible. Ron y Jose se apartaron hacia la zona de los bares, pero Ron apuntaba a Malfoy con su varita también. Una chispa los separaba de la explosión que se avecinaba y el relámpago que resonó sobre ellos fue un disparo que marcaba la hora de empezar, que se acercaba cada vez más.

La tensión se olía en el aire.

-Por fin, Potter, acabaré contigo… Esta vez, nada lo va a impedir… Esta vez, no vas a escaparte.

-Todo tu plan es absurdo, Malfoy -dijo Harry-. ¿Por qué te molestaste siquiera? Si nos querías muertos, hubieras empezado aquí. En esta batalla. Esa criatura que enviaste tras nosotros no pudo lograr nada. No era fuerte. Tus intentos por matarnos son aún peores que los que usaste en sexto año para tratar de matar a Dumbledore. ¿Lo recuerdas? Y tu plan de este año es aún peor. Y no ha resultado. Y no lo conseguirás en esta batalla tampoco.

Harry apretó su varita con todas sus fuerzas, buscó el poder en su interior, se preparó para la batalla.

-Mi plan nunca fue matarte, Potter -continuó Malfoy, que reía de forma siniestra-. Solo quería jugar contigo. Antes de llegar a este momento. Por eso fingí en Socotra. Estuve a punto de lograr volverte loco. De hacerte confundir y enloquecer. Si no fuera porque mi enviada oscura, Luna, no logró mantener el juego más tiempo como se lo ordené, hubiera conseguido enloquecerte por completo. Prepararte para el golpe final.

-¡Estás loco! -bramó Ron, bajo la lluvia, apuntando a Malfoy también-. ¡Siempre supe que eras tú, Malfoy! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que yo tenía razón! ¡Mi teoría resultó cierta! ¡No has engañado a nadie, Malfoy, siempre sospeché de ti!

-Y estos tontos -Malfoy señaló a Ron y Jose-. Tus amigos, Potter. Los mataré también. Escupiré sobre sus cadáveres. Los pisotearé a todos ellos, y me burlaré de sus patéticas muertes. Esto es mucho más grande que solo matarlos a ustedes. Esto es solo el comienzo. Estoy finalizando mi conversión como el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Potter. Matarlos a ustedes es solo una forma de eliminar algunos de los posibles contratiempos en mi plan. Algunos magos molestos que sé que tratarán de detenerme en mi ascenso al poder. No es tan personal como crees siquiera, Potter. Han pasado algunas cosas entre nosotros que tú no sabes, en mi universo. Pero, aún así… No, realmente no es tan personal.

Rio de nuevo, de forma oscura, y Harry pudo ver lo que antes no había podido, en él. Pudo ver cómo el lado oscuro había crecido dentro suyo, como la magia negra había corrompido al muchacho que había conocido años atrás. El hombre, ahora de cuarenta y cinco años, era una persona diferente, y malvada.

-Luna dijo que venía de tu universo… -reflexionó Harry.

-Luna era un engaño, tonto, una criatura metamorfomaga que se transforma en quien tú le ordenes -explicó Malfoy-. Todo lo que te dijo fue lo que le dije que diga. Tenía los recuerdos de Luna, la imagen de Luna, y todo lo necesario para engañar a cualquiera. Son criaturas poderosas. También se duplicó, transformándose en Neville, por un momento. Es una criatura asombrosa y poderosa, hay muy pocas en el mundo, y yo había conseguido entrenar a una.

-Y yo la maté -dijo Harry, apretando los dientes.

-No importa. Voy a matarlos a ustedes. Y luego conquistaré el mundo. Gobernaré a todo el mundo mágico y muggle. Todos responderán a mí. Se inclinarán ante mí. Voy a matar al resto de tus amigos, Potter. A tu sucia madre, muerta otra vez. A tus sucios hijos, muertos. Todos van a morir.

Su carcajada maligna hizo eco todo alrededor de una forma siniestra y malvada.

-Y tú… -hizo una pausa antes de finalizar su discurso-. Tú, Potter… Tú vas a estar muerto mucho antes de todo eso. Esta vez, no habrá jugadas a tu favor. No habrá segundos de ventaja para que te escondas tras una lápida, como con Voldemort. No habrá complejas artimañas de varitas ni magias extrañas que impidan que el maleficio asesino te golpee. No habrá adultos mayores, familia ni nadie saltando ante ti para salvarte, ni peleando para defenderte. Porque esta vez, Potter, esta vez estás solo. Solo aquí conmigo. Valiéndote por ti mismo, sin que los demás te salven de todas las peleas. Y tú solo no puedes valerte, porque no vales nada. Tu varita y la mía no tienen relación alguna, esos artilugios no van a salvarte esta vez. Tu cuerpo y el mío no tienen conexiones, así que ninguna de esas magias estúpidas jugará a tu favor. Ahora solo estás tú, de carne y hueso, sin protección, solo ante la batalla. ¿Crees que podrás ganar, sin trampas, esta vez? Solo eres un pobre muchacho sin tus trampas, solo un pobre mago sobreestimado, el mago más sobrevalorado en la historia de la magia. Solo en medio de la nada, solo sin nadie, y conmigo. ¡Y AHORA, MORIRÁS!

Ambas varitas se alzaron adelante a la vez, y dos gritos resonaron en el aire al tiempo que los hechizos salían disparados de sus varitas:

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -gritó Harry, saltando a un lado y tratando de protegerse de los rayos de luz que se acercaban a él a toda potencia.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! -aulló Malfoy, explotando de rabia.

Ron atacó también, mientras protegía a Jose de los hechizos y la guiaba a un lugar seguro, tras un edificio.

Los rayos rompían en el cielo, sobre ellos, mientras se atacaban mutuamente.

Harry y Malfoy se lanzaban hechizos y maleficios, uno tras otro. Una vez que dejó a Jose a salvo en un lugar seguro, con hechizos protectores, Ron volvió a la carga también, atacando a Malfoy con todo conjuro cuanto se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¡MORSMORDRE! -gritó Malfoy, en un momento, apuntando al cielo, y una marca tenebrosa apareció entre la lluvia y los rayos en el cielo, abriendo su verde boca y liberando una serpiente por el cielo-. ¡Prepárate, Potter! ¡PREPÁRATE PARA EL REGRESO DE LA MAGIA OSCURA! ¡CONMIGO!

-¡REDUCTO! -gritó Harry, apuntando al pecho de Malfoy, que repelió su hechizo de una sacudida, enviándolo hacia donde estaba Ron, que saltó a un lado para esquivarlo.

-¡QUIETUS! -gritó Ron, y su hechizo dio en la arena, cerca de Malfoy.

-¡Aprende a pelear, Ron! -Malfoy se volvió hacia él y le lanzó un maleficio que casi le da-. ¡¿Qué fue ese hechizo?! ¿Siquiera sabes para qué sirve? ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

-¡PROTEGO HORRIBILIS! -gritó Ron, conjurando un escudo ante él, que impidió que el hechizo lo golpeara-. ¡Toma esa, Malfoy! He bloqueado tu estúpido hechizo asesino. ¿Tú puedes hacer eso? ¡TARANTALLEGRA!

El hechizo de Ron golpeó a Malfoy, que empezó a bailar tarantella a gran velocidad, sin control.

-¡JA! -se mofó Ron-. ¡¿Quién es el idiota ahora, Malfoy?!

Ron lo apuntó con su varita e hizo que bailara a mayor velocidad, sin poder controlar sus piernas.

-¡Yo descubrí tu plan! -gritó Ron, fuera de sí, al parecer motivadísimo por el hecho de haber sido él, por primera vez en la historia, quien hubiera adivinado el verdadero plan, lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, y el misterio de ese año-. ¡YO TE DESCUBRÍ! ¡Y AHORA BAILARÁS COMO IDIOTA!

Al parecer, la mejor forma de Ron de demostrar que él había tenido razón, y que además de eso podía con Malfoy, era hacerlo bailar tarantella tan rápido como fuera posible.

Sin embargo, Malfoy logró soltarse del hechizo, y contraatacó:

-¡SERPENSORTIA! -una serpiente salió de su varita y saltó sobre Ron, enroscándose en su cuerpo y haciéndolo caer, rodando por la playa y fuera de combate.

-¡VOLTIUS! -gritó Harry, apuntando con su varita al cielo. Uno de los rayos que rompieron entre las nubes cayó entonces directo hacia Malfoy, que tuvo que correr y saltar a un lado, sobre el agua de la turbulenta orilla del mar, para que el rayo no rompiera sobre su cabeza. Este golpeó en la arena, en cambio, lanzando agua salada y arena por los aires.

Ron se liberó de las serpientes y contraatacó. Harry también lo hizo, y también Malfoy.

Los hechizos volaron por todos lados, luces de todos colores destruyendo los bares y restaurantes, que volaron en mil pedazos. El fuego se encendió bajo la lluvia, y los hechizos volaron hacia las montañas en la distancia.

-¡MUUEEEEREEEEEE! -con la ira explotando en su cara empapada, Malfoy lanzó veinticinco hechizos a la vez todo a su alrededor, haciendo que todo volara a la mismísima mierda. Ron salió despedido hacia atrás, perdiéndose de vista, en un océano de fuego maldito. -¡AAAAHAHHHHHGHGGGG!

Malfoy corrió hacia Harry, esquivando todos sus hechizos, llegó a su lado y quiso lanzarle un hechizo a quemarropa, pero Harry aferró su varita y la movió con la mano hacia el mar, haciendo que el hechizo saliera hacia allí. A su vez, Harry quiso darle con un hechizo aturdidor, pero Malfoy sujetó la varita de Harry también, desviándola.

Ambos quedaron con las dos manos juntas, aferrando cada uno la varita del otro, apuntándola hacia otro lado y sus ojos a centímetros de distancia dirigiéndose miradas de profundo odio.

Malfoy rompió a reír, y Harry sintió los vellos de su espalda erizarse ante la maniática carcajada y mirada que Malfoy le dirigía, tan de cerca, bajo el aguacero.

-No sabes cómo me divertí con Hermione, Harry -dijo Malfoy, colérico y riendo a la vez-. Cómo abusé de ella. Le rompí la varita y la dejé encerrada en una jaula, Harry. Estuvo semanas enteras llorando, mientras yo la desnudaba y me divertía con su cuerpo. Usé petrificus totallus y la dejé bien consciente e inmóvil mientras jugaba con ella todo lo que quería…

Algo desapareció en los ojos de Harry. Algo abandonó su cuerpo.

Entonces, Harry supo qué era lo que había desaparecido: Todo rastro de humanidad que le hubiera impedido matar a ese gusano, antes de ese momento.

Una terrible explosión surgió bajo ellos. Todos los cimientos, todos, voló por los aires, en una explosión terrible que destruyó toda la playa.

Y no había sido Malfoy el autor de semejante hechizo sin varita, sino Harry.

Los dos volaron por los aires, pero un nuevo hechizo de Harry los envió volando como un proyectil, dirigido, lejos de esa playa en llamas y volando por toda la isla. Ambos surcaron los cielos juntos, aún sujetando las manos del otro, y aterrizaron a kilómetros de distancia en medio de Bali, exactamente sobre el templo madre de Besakih.

El complejo de templos era famoso entre los muggles. Tenía una arquitectura única en el mundo, con 22 templos diferentes en la ladera del sagrado Monte Agung. El lugar más sagrado de Bali tenía representaciones de las siete capas del universo, tres templos dedicados a la trinidad Hindú, y cuatro de los templos del complejo reflejaban las cuatro formas de Dios mediante los puntos cardinales: Pura Batu Madeg al norte, Pura Kiduling Kreteg en el sur, Pura Gelap en el este y Pura Ulun Kulkul en el oeste. Todo voló en pedazos cuando Malfoy se soltó y lanzó un conjuro oscuro poderosísimo bajo él, que levantó los cimientos allí también haciendo que todo volara por el aire, destruido, con una única explosión catastrófica.

Harry y Malfoy, ahora separados, volaron cada uno a un lado distinto, aterrizando en distintos puntos de la isla de Bali. Harry cayó en el suelo, amortiguando su caída, en la parte de Amlapura. No conoció demasiado del bello lugar, sin embargo, porque al instante giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció.

De regreso en la destruida playa de Kuta, Harry buscó a Ron y a Jose, a quienes encontró entre los escombros, heridos.

-¡RON! -gritó Harry, girando a su ensangrentado amigo para que quedara boca arriba, luego de quitar los escombros que lo cubrían-. ¡RON, DESPIERTA!

Jose estaba con lo ojos abiertos, pero no parecía poder moverse. Ron, en cambio, estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué he hecho? -dijo Harry, observando la destrucción que él mismo había ocasionado en la playa, con su propio hechizo que había brotado de su cuerpo mismo, no de su varita, haciendo volar todo en pedazos. Había sido él el autor de esa destrucción, no Malfoy.

La lluvia había cesado, y ya no había rastros de Malfoy.

Harry empezó a hacer hechizos para curar las heridas de Ron, para detener la hemorragia y la sangre que brotaba de su herido amigo.

-Aguanta, Ron… -Harry abrazó a su amigo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Un último rayo resonó en el cielo, y todo quedó calmo. El fuego crepitaba alrededor. La batalla parecía haber terminado, tan súbitamente como había empezado, y ahora Harry estaba lleno de sentimientos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que había sido su vida horas atrás.

-Ron… -Jose, con mucho esfuerzo, giró la cabeza de lado, y Harry no sabía si era el agua de lluvia o las lágrimas lo que caía por el rostro de la chica, mientras trataba de moverse para ver si su novio seguía con vida.

Pero Ron estaba inconsciente, y Harry sabía que tenía que llevarlo urgente a un hospital de magos. Así que tomó una mano suya, con firmeza, luego una de Jose, y volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, apareciendo a los tres lejos de allí, hacia otro continente.

Y así fue como abandonaron Asia.

…

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la Parte 3: Asia.

Harry Potter y el Magic World Tour continuará en pocos días con la Parte 4: Oceanía / Antártida. Esa parte, de hecho, está casi terminada ya. Quisiera anunciar que la Parte 5: América, será la última. Con esa finaliza el fic, y también la saga. Esta trilogía "extendida" de Harry Potter, consistente de Harry Potter 8: La Cacería de Brujas / Harry Potter 9: La Guerra de los Universos / Harry Potter 10: El Magic World Tour finalizará aquí en este fic, de una vez y para siempre.

Con este fic finaliza toda la saga y la trilogía, y será un buen final, creo yo. Pero, como fue tradición tanto en la Cacería de Brujas (con Harry) como en la Guerra de los Universos (con Hermione), un personaje protagónico deberá morir al final.

Por eso, les propongo una última votación:

Teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos debe morir sí o sí, ¿quién te gustaría que sea el personaje protagónico en morir al final del fic?

Opción 1: Harry.

Opción 2: Ron.

Opción 3: Hermione.

Opción 4: Joselié.

¡Pueden votar en los comentarios! El más elegido, será el que muera. ¡Nos vemos en la Parte 4! ¡Saludos!


	34. Trailer: Oceanía Antártida

Las dos escobas se movían hacia adelante, rápidamente, y sus cabellos, igual de largos, ondeaban tras ellos con el poder del fuerte viento. En una de las escobas viajaba Harry, con unas manos sujetándolo de la cintura. En la otra escoba, junto a él, iba Hermione. Solos, ellos tres. Ante ellos, a lo lejos, se veía una línea de horizonte donde solo había océano. Y de pronto, una fina línea blanca empezó a surgir allí.

Era la Antártida.

Harry y Ron se dieron un fuerte abrazo, y al separarse compartieron una mirada en la que estaba implícita toda su amistad, y todo lo que la vida los había hecho compartir durante todos esos años, esos diez años de amistad. La mitad de su vida, Harry la había pasado con él.

-Te extrañaré, amigo.

Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Jose. Hermione la tomaba de la mano.

-Acabaremos con Malfoy, lo prometo -Harry tenía el rostro duro, el dolor trepando por dentro.

Todos se abrazaron, despidiéndose de su amigo para siempre.

El cruce en ferry les ofreció una vista fantástica, y las montañas verdes se hundieron en un océano azul, la vegetación y los animales cubriendo cada parte de la escena. Descubrieron un lugar llamado Milford Sound, donde la naturaleza se adueñó de ellos y los hizo experimentar un amor por el mundo de una forma renovada.

Cuando Harry se contempló a sí mismo en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba su nuevo tatuaje, le devolvió la mirada un muchacho de veinte años que hacía ya dos años que no usaba más lentes, cuya cicatriz en forma de rayo era una más dentro de un pequeño puñado que adornaban su cara, y cuyos impresionantes músculos seguían allí, si bien habían adelgazado levemente por la falta de entrenamiento el último año. Y ahora con la palabra "RON" tatuada en su bíceps derecho, justo arriba del codo.

-Esta canción… Se me hace familiar -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto, Harry empezó a moverse. Aquello era un baile. Hermione esbozó una sonrisita triste. Harry movía exageradamente los hombros, y hacía algunos movimientos torpes con las piernas, mientras la invitaba a bailar con él.

O'Children era la canción que ambos habían bailado años atrás en la vieja carpa con la que habían recorrido Inglaterra, luego de que Ron los abandonara en su búsqueda de horcruxes. Era la canción que había sonado en la vieja radio cuando ambos estaban solos. Aquella vez, Harry había invitado a Hermione a bailar, y luego de compartir ese momento ella se había alejado de él y habían continuado en silencio.

Ahora, siguieron bailando, mirándose a los ojos. Harry le dio una vuelta, y ella hasta consiguió reír. Luego, ella le dio una vuelta a él. Era difícil decir cuál de los dos era peor bailando.

Luego de otra vuelta, ambos quedaron tomados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos, muy cerca el uno del otro. La canción acababa de terminar.

-Lo siento, Hermione -dijo Harry. Y bajó su mirada. -No puedo hacerlo.

-¿No puedes?

-No puedo besarte.

-¿Por qué no? -Hermione pareció sentir algo gigantesco por dentro, ya que puso una mirada de profundo dolor.

-Lo siento -repitió él-. Él no será el único emancipado esta noche.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He tomado una decisión.

La escena cambió, y una criatura apareció corriendo a lo largo de un corredor, en una enorme casa, lanzando objetos al suelo y destruyendo toda una sala mientras chillaba y saltaba por los rincones.

-¡Deben irse de aquí! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡Él llegará en cualquier momento! Y los está buscando a ustedes…

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

-Matarlos.

Harry se arrastró por una superficie nevada, sus dedos clavándose en el hielo seco, unas gigantescas montañas blancas y nevadas ante él, hielo y frío intenso carcomiendo su cuerpo. Su rostro pálido ya no podía avanzar más. Iba a morir allí, en los hielos de la Antártida, en un paisaje vasto, gigante, abandonado y sin un alma, donde solo él quedaba.

Y donde pronto iba a morir, él también.

…

Harry Potter y el Magic World Tour

Parte 4: Oceanía / Antártida

Lanzamiento de todos los capítulos en simultáneo, en pocos días:

34\. La emancipación

35\. Bora Bora, PF

36\. Hermione y Harry, NZ

37\. Magia blanca

38\. La batalla de la Península Antártica


	35. La emancipación

PARTE 4. OCEANÍA / ANTÁRTIDA

* * *

34\. La emancipación

* * *

Harry, Ron y Jose aterrizaron en la puerta de un hospital que Harry recordaba haber visto en fotografías. Luego de su accidente en África, Harry había visitado unos sitios web dedicados a participantes del MWT donde les mostraban fotografías de lugares de emergencia donde podían aparecerse en caso de necesidad. Uno de ellos fue un hospital de magos de Sídney, Australia.

-Aguanta, Ron -le dijo a su amigo, que seguía inconsciente, cargándolo en brazos e ingresando al hospital, donde varios enfermeros se lo llevaron corriendo a la sala de urgencias.

-Su situación es complicada -les dijo uno de los sanadores, una hora después. Harry y Jose estaban en la sala de espera, sus rostros demacrados y con ojeras. Saltaron a la vez al ver al sanador acercarse.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó Jose, con ambas manos unidas en su pecho.

-Recibió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, pero eso no es lo grave -explicó el sanador-. Podemos reconvertir un cráneo partido por un golpe normal. Pero el suyo se rompió con magia, no con el golpe. El golpe ocasionó severos daños en su cuerpo, con la caída que sufrió, pero ya hemos trabajado sobre esos daños y están estables, no son graves. Lo que nos ayudaría mucho, y aquí quisiera pedir la colaboración de ustedes, es que nos digan exactamente qué hechizo fue el que recibió. Me refiero al que lo lanzó volando por los aires, el momento en que sufrió la lesión en la cabeza.

Jose giró la cabeza hacia Harry, desesperada.

-No lo sé -Harry negó con la cabeza. Quiso pensar, quiso saber cuál había sido, pero era imposible.

Sorprendentemente, Jose rio.

-Lo siento -se disculpó-. Son los nervios. ¿Cómo que no sabes?

-No, no lo recuerdo -Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso también.

Jose quedó seria, y le empezó a temblar el labio.

-Tú lo hiciste -dijo, con algo nuevo en la mirada, algo que Harry no conocía demasiado bien en ella aún: rabia-. Tú hiciste el hechizo que lo lanzó por el aire.

-No sé cuál fue, ¿de acuerdo? Fue como algo que brotó dentro de mí. No lo sé. Ni siquiera lo hice con una varita. Yo…

-Está bien -los interrumpió el sanador-. Seguiremos probando hasta dar con el contrahechizo. En este momento él está estable. La buena noticia es que podemos mantenerlo así mientras hacemos más estudios y buscamos la magia apropiada para curarlo.

-Entonces, ¿se pondrá bien? -repitió Jose, ya histérica.

-No voy a mentirles. Puede ser tanto que logremos curarlo en una hora, como en una semana, como en un año. O podría ser que muera. Sus lesiones son graves -el sanador los miró con seriedad-. Todos esos escenarios son igual de probables en este momento. Pero haremos lo mejor que podamos para curar a Ron, y en cuanto tengamos nuevas noticias volveremos con ustedes.

Cuando el sanador se retiró, Harry y Jose se quedaron con la mirada clavada en el suelo, ambos, y con brillos extraños en los ojos. "O podría ser que muera", había dicho el sanador.

Jose giró la cabeza hacia Harry, y le dirigió esos ojos verdes abiertos como platos. Eran, de hecho, parecidos a los suyos.

-Tú le hiciste esto -dijo, el labio temblando y una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla.

Harry no dijo nada.

-¡Tú lo hiciste! -gritó, ahora fuera de sí.

-Cálmate, Jose. Yo…

-¡TÚ NADA! -la chica gritó tan fuerte que todos los rostros de la sala de espera se volvieron hacia ellos. -¡MALDITO EGOÍSTA! ¡YA DÍ CUÁL FUE EL MALDITO HECHIZO QUE LE LANZASTE!

Harry se puso de pie, decidido a no soportar esa situación, y se alejó de ella y de allí. Caminó a toda velocidad hacia la salida del hospital, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la calle. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que una mano lo tomaba del hombro. Se volvió para ver que Jose lo había seguido hasta allí. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y su mirada era desquiciada.

-¡YA DIME QUE CARAJOS LE LANZASTE! -repitió.

-¡NO LO SÉ! -bramó Harry-. ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿CREES QUE NO QUIERO CURARLO TANTO COMO TÚ?

-¡PARECIERA QUE NO!

-¡PUES NO SABES NADA! -gritó Harry, perdiendo la cordura en ese preciso instante-. ¡NADA! ¡NO TIENES IDEA! ¡CONOZCO A RON HACE DIEZ AÑOS MÁS QUE TÚ! -puso un dedo en el pecho de Jose, mirándola con rabia-. ¡SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA! ¡CRÉEME QUE NO QUISE HACERLE DAÑO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

Compartieron otra mirada de ira, y entonces ella resopló y se tapó los ojos con una mano, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por el llanto.

Harry, que no sabía qué hacer, sacó su varita y se la quedó mirando. Le dio una sacudida, realizando de forma muda el hechizo para ver cuál había sido el último hechizo utilizado por la varita, con la misma varita.

Vulnera Sanentur había sido el último hechizo. Lo había utilizado para curar a Ron justo antes de aparecerlos a Jose y a él frente al hospital. No podía saber cuáles hechizos había realizado previamente a eso.

Harry le lanzó una última mirada a Jose, que se había dado la vuelta, cruzada de brazos, mirando para otro lado.

-¿Tú necesitas atención médica?

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano como toda respuesta. Parecía estar llorando, pero dada vuelta para que él no la viera.

-¿Necesitas algo…?

Volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, indicando que no.

-Bien. Iré a dar una vuelta. Necesito aire. Cualquier cosa… Puedes mandarme un whatsapp.

-Sí, claro -dijo ella, con la voz extraña. Harry asintió, aunque ella no podía verlo, y empezó a caminar lejos de allí.

Mientras andaba por las soleadas calles del barrio de magos de Happy Side, cerca de Bondi Beach, se sentía extraño estando allí. Parecía un lugar muy feliz, como indicaba el nombre del barrio, con magos y brujas de entre veinte y treinta años disfrutando de la mañana mientras bebían helado (allí era verano), comían golosinas mágicas, o incluso bebían cervezas de manteca en sillas fuera de los bares que poblaban cada rincón. Otros paseaban yendo y viniendo por tiendas de artículos mágicos, donde vendían desde lechuzas hasta artículos hogareños, como relojes que indican dónde está tu familia u otros que Harry nunca había visto, como bibliotecas con estanterías que subían y bajaban dejando los objetos que uno quisiera tomar siempre al alcance de la mano y haciendo levitar más arriba a los menos deseados.

Harry salió del barrio mágico por un momento y se puso a caminar por los lugares muggle. No sabía bien por qué. Pero no quería pensar en nada, solo andar. Caminó por el puente del puerto, quizás el lugar más famoso junto con el Ópera House, por el que también pasó.

Cuando estaba por la zona del Ópera House, Harry sintió algo extraño. Se sentó en un banco, descansando las piernas, mientras miraba la arquitectura del famosos edificio ante él, rodeado de agua. Una chica que pasaba por allí se sentó en el banco, junto a él.

-Es tan extraño -dijo Harry, sin mirarla, los ojos puestos en el edificio-. Tú y yo estuvimos de viaje aquí, ¿lo sabías?

-¿De verdad?

-Así me dijo Ron.

-¿Y quién le dijo a él?

-Hermione. La del Universo 2 -explicó Harry, cruzándose brazos y aun mirando el Ópera House-. Ella y, bueno… Y yo… O, mejor dicho, ella y el Harry del Universo 2 vinieron aquí a pasar la navidad de hace 2 años… O, mejor dicho, la navidad de 1998. En la época en que estaban con lo del Cazador de Brujas.

-Ajam.

-Me resulta extraño estar ahora aquí contigo, en el mismo lugar -Harry se volvió y le dirigió una suerte de sonrisa a Hermione. Ella, sentada a su lado, le devolvió una mirada algo triste y melancólica.

-Hola, Harry.

Ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron, con fuerza. Esta vez, Hermione era corpórea y real. Estaba allí realmente.

Se apartaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? -Harry recorrió ahora su cuerpo con la mirada, como para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, sin heridas.

-Estoy bien -dijo ella, adivinando sus pensamientos-. ¿Y tú?

-También.

-Te encontré usando legeremancia -explicó ella, sencillamente.

-Claro -Harry frunció el ceño-. Pensé que ya había aprendido a cerrar mi mente.

-Pues sí, no creo que se trate de ello -Hermione clavó sus ojos castaños en él-. Es curioso, pero no me fue difícil encontrarte. Tampoco sé si verdaderamente ingresé en tu mente. De alguna forma, supe el camino.

-Hermione, Ron…

-¿Qué pasa con él? -dijo ella, de pronto transformando su expresión a una de preocupación.

Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado. Decidió no omitir detalles, y le confesó que fue su propio hechizo el que lo dejó en el estado en que se encontraba ahora.

-No te culpes a ti mismo, Harry…

-Sabía que dirías eso -la interrumpió él-. Jose no opina igual. Deberías preguntarle lo que opina ella.

-Jose debe estar muy afligida, Harry. Solo imagina que su novio, por el que dejó todo, por el que se fue dejando todo atrás, y a quien ama, está en este estado. Entiendo lo que te debe pasar a ti, igualmente, Harry. Ron es nuestro amigo, y siempre lo fue, y es terrible lo que le pasó. Debes estar sufriendo aún más que ella. Pero se pondrá bien, de seguro. Tiene que ponerse bien…

-Te dije que esto pasaría -Harry levantó la mirada-. El caos vuelve. Corremos peligro nuevamente. Y ahora Ron y tú han estado al borde de la muerte.

-Yo estoy bien -dijo ella. Se le quebró un poco la voz. -Fue horrible, pero…

-Sé lo que te hizo -dijo Harry-. Hermione, voy a matarlo.

-No, Harry. Creo que…

-¿De verdad? ¿Vas a defenderlo ahora? ¿Luego de lo que te hizo, no quieres matarlo tú también?

-Bueno, tampoco fue tan grave, Harry…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes…? ¿De verdad dices esto?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Malfoy me dijo lo que te hizo.

Hermione puso cara de confusión.

-Lo que me hizo -dijo, remarcando cada palabra-. Fue lanzarme un par de hechizos, cuando descubrí lo que se traía entre manos. Luego de eso, luchamos unos… ¿cinco minutos, tal vez? Mientras tanto, él me reveló que iría a por ti. Y entonces, cuando vi que no podía vencerlo, me desaparecí, yéndome de allí. Luego utilicé la legeremancia para advertirte.

-Me dijo que te había encerrado en una jaula -dijo Harry, y ella puso la cara de confusión más exagerada que le hubiera visto-. Que te violó.

-¿Quéééééééééééééé? -Hermione abrió grandes los ojos, y de pronto, inesperadamente, rompió a reír. Harry no podía creer su reacción. -Harry, estás demente.

-¡El me lo dijo!

-Qué enfermo -volvió a poner una expresión de seriedad, dejando el efecto sorpresa detrás-. ¿Por qué te dijo eso?

-Porque es un demente -concluyó Harry-. Al menos no fue verdad. Me alegra saber eso.

-No, no fue verdad. ¿Dijo que me violó? Qué locura, jamás he tenido nada con él, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos viajando juntos. Solo se encontró conmigo en Afganistán, y hemos recorrido una o dos semanas juntos, pero no pasó nada entre nosotros.

Hubo un ligero silencio, mientras Harry pensaba.

-¿Y no sospechaste nada entonces? ¿De qué él había planeado todo?

Harry volvió a quedarse mirando el edificio ante él.

-No -Hermione miró el edificio también-. ¿Sabías que es en verdad un edificio de magos?

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Harry, sin apartar la mirada de allí-. No lo sabía.

-Sí… -Hermione jugó con su cabello-. El Ópera House es un edificio de magos encubierto para que parezca de muggles. Pero, en verdad, al pronunciar un conjuro las hojas del techo se pliegan, solo visible para magos, y dan acceso a un teatro con famosas obras de magos.

-Vaya, increíble -dijo Harry.

Aunque ninguno de ellos dos lo sabían, ese exacto mismo diálogo había tenido lugar en 1998 entre Hermione y Harry del Universo 2, durante su viaje a Australia en la era de la Cacería de Brujas.

Hermione retomó el tema principal:

-No sospeché nada, Harry. Parecíamos solo dos amigos viajando, como antes. Yo quería ir sola, como les dije en mi carta. Y lo hice, durante todo África. Viajé sola por la selva, por las playas, por el interior de muchos países, hasta el sur. Cuando decidí que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese contente, estaba en Botsuana entonces, y me fui a Pretoria, la ciudad más cercana donde pude conseguir un traslador hacia Dubái.

-Nosotros también fuimos allí.

-Sí, es que son una de las pocas rutas de trasladores que se consiguen fácilmente por esa zona. Luego continué por Irán, Afganistán, y allí me encontré a Malfoy, que me fue a buscar.

-Por legeremancia.

-Eso parece.

-Porque son gemelos en la magia.

-Eso me dijo -Hermione se encogió de hombros-. Pero ahora yo pude encontrarte a ti, Harry. He leído al respecto, y no estoy segura de que exista tal cosa como los gemelos en la magia.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Es una creencia -se encogió de hombros de nuevo, escéptica-. Es la clase de cosas sobre la que le encantaría escribir a Rita Skeeter, Harry. O a Corazón de Bruja. No sé si estarías interesado en posar para alguna foto allí, con el titular "Harry Potter, gemelo en la magia de…" y alguna modelo famosa.

-Cierra la boca -Harry sonrió.

-Me suena tan falso como el horóscopo, eso de los gemelos en la magia -Hermione, una vez más, demostró su escepticismo característico-. Es una creencia antigua de magos muy similar al horóscopo, de hecho. Es como cuando los muggles dicen que Aries es compatible con Capricornio. Pura mierda.

-Aries no es compatible con Capricornio -dijo Harry, arrugando la cara.

-¡Qué va! ¿Vas a decirme que también crees en el horóscopo? Pensé que te conocía, Harry.

Ambos rieron, y de pronto Harry sintió que su vida regresaba un poco a la normalidad.

-Yo creo que puedes localizar a cualquier persona con la que compartas un vínculo, con la magia de la legeremancia -dijo Hermione-. Es una magia de la que aún falta mucho que estudiar y aprender. Los magos no saben exactamente qué tanto puede hacerse con la legeremancia.

-Muchas cosas -dijo Harry-. A mí me han curado por medio de eso. Recibí un disparo en la cabeza.

-¿QUÉ?

Pasaron la siguiente media hablando y poniéndose al día con todo. Llegado cierto punto de la conversación, decidieron ir a comer a un lugar cercano de allí, se pidieron unas hamburguesas y continuaron la charla en una mesita en la vereda, en una calle muggle atiborrada de gente.

-Así que así fue como sospechaste de Malfoy -dijo Harry.

-Sí -confirmó ella-. Sabía que si él podía hacer legeremancia, yo también tenía que poder. Es muy hábil, Harry. Me costó mucho entrar en su mente. Pero en un momento de debilidad pude hacerlo, solo un poco. Muy poco. Pero suficiente.

-¿Qué viste?

-Lo único que pude ver fue lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento. Y estaba pensando en su plan: Matarnos a nosotros. A ti, a Ron y a mí. Y luego de eso, crecer más en la magia negra, para dominar el mundo.

-Qué disparate -dijo Harry-. Malfoy, queriendo dominar el mundo…

-Supongo que siempre hubo algo oscuro en él.

-Yo pensaba que no -reveló Harry-. Es decir, nos odiábamos, y todo. Pero yo pensaba que era bueno en el fondo. Bajó la varita ante Dumbledore, después de todo, y al final de todo parecía que no era mala persona, en el fondo.

-No lo sé, quizás nunca acabas de conocer a la gente…

-Deberíamos detenerlo, ¿no crees?

-Pues claro. Pero yo quise hacerlo y no pude, te lo digo. Nos batimos a duelo y él fue más poderoso que yo. Pero no me violó, ni me puso en una jaula, ni nada parecido. Eso es una absoluta mentira, jamás me ha tocado un pelo.

Luego de un silencio, Hermione dijo:

-¿Y qué ocurrió con Luna?

-Oh, eso fue… terrible -Harry se puso muy nervioso de pronto-. La verdad es que estábamos, bueno… Tengo que decirlo, por más terrible que sea. Estábamos saliendo. Incluso creo que he disfrutado algunos momentos por ella. Fue tan desquiciado que resultara ser esa criatura horrible. No era el Lethifold, Hermione, era otra cosa. Estuve buscando por si encontraba la respuesta, pero la verdad es que no la encuentro. No sé qué criatura era esa, jamás escuché de nada así, realmente personificó a Luna en un 100%. Sabía los recuerdos de ella, hablaba como ella, te miraba como ella, tenía sus gestos, todo. Era prácticamente ella misma. Solo que no lo era. La verdadera Luna, con la que hablamos luego por el celular, estaba sana y salvo en Inglaterra y no tenía la menor idea de que hubiera alguien más igual a ella viajando por el Magic World Tour.

-Es una locura total -coincidió Hermione-. Yo tampoco he oído nunca de una criatura así -frunció el entrecejo, con una expresión muy consternada-. No hay nada tan poderoso en el mundo de la magia.

-Pues ahora sabemos que sí, porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

-Mucho más poderoso que una poción multijugos, o que un boggart, o que un animago, que un cambiaformas, o que cualquier hechizo o poción para la transformación. Había oído de criaturas que podían tomar el aspecto de una persona para confundirte, pero jamás que pudieran hacerlo durante meses de forma convincente, con los recuerdos, pensamientos, y todo lo que dices, de la persona a la que suplantan. Esto es algo nuevo. Incluso me atrevo a pensar que esto podría haber venido de otro universo, porque jamás oí de nada similar en este.

-No lo creo. Olvida los otros universos, Hermione. Están todos bien cerrados e inaccesibles, tal como creíamos. No hay dimensión infernal, no hay Voldemort volviendo de alguno de ellos ni nada así. Todo fue una trampa de Malfoy.

-Sí, lo sé, pero aún así, no podemos cerrarnos totalmente a esa posibilidad. Hedwig viaja entre ellos, de alguna forma, y ni siquiera sabemos cuál es esa forma. Y si te lo pones a pensar, Harry, ella fue de hecho quien te trajo la carta en la que Neville decía que estaba atrapado en una dimensión infernal.

-Sí, lo he pensado. ¿Sugieres que Hedwig también es una criatura de esas, que está suplantando a mi ave, para que nos traiga esas cartas y así engañarnos aún más? Porque si lo sugieres, Hermione, te creo. Ya no confío en nada ni en nadie.

-Esa teoría, por muy buena que sea, indicaría que entonces no existe ninguna conexión de ningún tipo entre los universos y que todo, todo, fue una gran mentira. De Malfoy solo, o quizás con algún cómplice. Porque no podemos descartar que haya algún cómplice. De todas maneras, Harry, me dijiste que enviaste cartas a personas de otros universos, y que les han respondido.

-Cartas que pudieran ser falsas. Ya no creo en nada, como te digo. Si existe conexión entre los universos, entonces puede ser que esa criatura venga de algún otro. Que Malfoy la haya traído. La verdad ya no sé. Creo que la única forma de encontrarle sentido a todo es ir a buscar a Malfoy, vencerlo, y sacar la verdad de él.

-Quizás… Aunque también pensé en algo más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Harry, hemos estado pensando en este misterio todos estos meses, mientras viajamos por el mundo. Pero, aun así, jamás hemos hecho lo primero que tendríamos que haber hecho para buscar respuestas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, registrar la casa de Malfoy.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es simple. Es lo primero que hacen los aurores cuando sospechan de alguien, ¿no es así?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues bueno, deberíamos hacerlo. Claro que sería más correcto ir a buscar a los aurores y decirles que vayan ellos mismos, pero sería más rápido y nos ayudaría más ir nosotros mismos. Tenemos que registrar toda su casa de Suiza, Harry, podríamos encontrar alguna respuesta allí.

Harry sonrió.

-Cada vez eres menos como la antigua Hermione. La que respetaba las reglas y todo. Si no fuera porque a lo largo de tu vida has ido cambiando y te has ido haciendo cada vez más rebelde, diría que eres una de esas criaturas.

-No, no lo soy -Hermione y Harry se miraron fijamente-. ¡De verdad no lo soy! Soy la auténtica.

-Puede ser -Harry fingió que lo dudaba-. Aunque ya te dije que no confío en nadie ahora. Así que jamás estaré 100% seguro.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y extendió su mano hacia él. Harry se quedó mirando la mano de la chica, y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Para aparecernos -explicó ella, arqueando las cejas.

-¡Ah! Claro, claro -Harry se ruborizó, y tomó su mano. Hermione giró en el lugar, y ambos desaparecieron de allí.

Cuando reaparecieron, estaban ante la enorme casa de Malfoy, en Suiza. Si bien la distancia era grande para aparecerse, Hermione era una excelente bruja y tenía una visión clara del lugar, por lo que llegaron en una pieza.

-Alohomora -susurró Hermione, apuntando con su varita a la puerta. Esta se abrió con un "clic" y se entornó varios centímetros. Con sus varitas en alto, ambos entraron a la casa y empezaron a recorrerla lentamente, con precaución. Luego de un rato caminando por las habitaciones y lugares, descubrieron que no había nadie allí.

Más tranquilos por esa certeza, empezaron a registrar todo. Abrieron cada cajón, cada armario, en busca de pistas o de algo que les sirviera para aportar algo a lo que ya sabían.

-Nada -dijo Harry una hora después, reuniéndose con Hermione en la sala principal de la casa donde habían estado todos meses atrás, hospedándose durante su viaje por Europa.

-Pensé que encontraríamos algo -dijo Hermione, desilusionada-. Alguna pista…

-Solo es una casa de magos normal. No hay documentos, no hay información, nada que diga lo que estuvo tramando, ni nada. Tenemos que tener en cuenta, Hermione, que Malfoy no es ningún imbécil. De alguna forma, se las ingenió para hacernos creer que había llamado aurores, y hubo dos personas aquí que creímos que eran aurores haciéndonos preguntas sobre la desaparición de Neville. Y todo fue falso, fue armado por él. No eran aurores reales. No sé si eran cómplices suyos, o qué, pero no es ningún idiota. Así que, de tener algo escondido aquí, no lo tendrá en un cajón. Lo tendrá en algún lugar donde no lo hallaremos fácilmente.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Tienes razón…

A continuación, Hermione hizo toda clase de hechizos para revelar objetos ocultos, rastros de magia negra, etc. Harry se le unió, con algunos hechizos que se había aprendido en la Academia. No consiguieron nada. No había rastros de magia negra visibles, no había lugares alterados para esconder algo, al menos nada que sus hechizos pudieran detectar.

Se dieron por vencidos. Estaban ya tomándose de la mano para regresar a Australia, cuando algo los hizo llevarse un susto de muerte: De la nada, algo se apareció ante ellos, materializándose en el aire. Sus dedos, que solo se habían rozado, se separaron bruscamente al tiempo que los dos magos buscaban sus varitas y las sacaban de sus bolsillos, apuntándolas al recién llegado.

-¡No disparen! -gritó este, una pequeña figura que giraba en el lugar allí donde acababa de aparecer-. ¡No disparen, por favor!

Hermione extendió una mano hacia Harry, bajándole la varita, por instinto, para que no disparara.

Había un elfo doméstico ante ellos. Lo reconocieron enseguida: Era Tymicus, el elfo de Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí, y sus ojos se encendieron de pronto con un brillo extraño: la esperanza.

-Hola, Tymicus -dijo Hermione, acercándose al elfo y extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo. El elfo se quedó mirando la mano con terror en los ojos. -Lo sentimos mucho, no quisimos asustarte. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Deben irse de la casa del amo! -chilló el elfo, aterrado-. ¡No pueden estar aquí dentro!

-Lo sentimos -dijo Harry, acercándose al elfo también-. ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Harry Potter y Hermione Granger! Estuvieron aquí hace unos meses. ¡Váyanse de aquí!

-No es nuestra intención entrar a la casa de tu amo sin permiso -le dijo Hermione-. Lo que ocurre es que…

Harry pensó que requeriría un gran trabajo de psicología, engaño o entrar en confianza con el elfo para que pudiera revelarles algo sobre su amo. Incluso, empezó a pensar que el elfo no traicionaría a su amo jamás, y que si querían sacarle información tendrían que pasar horas, días, o meses yendo a verlo y tratando de ganar su confianza. Pero resultó que, en ese preciso momento, el elfo dijo:

-¡Deben irse de aquí, porque el amo Malfoy es peligroso, y los está buscando a ustedes!

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Ah, sí? -ella, muy sorprendida también de lo fácil que había hablado el elfo, quedó sin palabras.

-¡Sí, para matarlos! -chilló el elfo. Harry y Hermione se miraron otra vez, sorprendidos. -¡Quiere matarlos y luego convertirse en el amo del mundo!

El elfo resultó no ser excelente en guardar secretos de su amo.

-¿Quiere ser el amo del mundo? -preguntó Harry.

-¡Síííí! -chilló el pequeño elfo, asustado y mordiéndose las uñas. Hermione no pudo más con su amor por la criatura, se acercó y lo abrazó, acto que casi hace al elfo morir del susto. -¡AUXILIO! -chilló el elfo-. ¡ME ABRAZA LA HIJA DE MUGGLES! ¡AUXILIO!

-Maldito Malfoy -dijo Harry, entre dientes-. Oye, elfo, no tiene nada de malo ser hijo de muggles.

-Olvídalo, Harry -dijo Hermione, recuperando la compostura y dejando al elfo-. Lo siento, Tymicus. ¿Puedes decirnos algún detalle que nos permita detener a Malfoy?

-¡AAHAHHH! -Tymicus agitó los brazos en el aire y empezó a correr en círculos por la sala. Estaba demente. -¡SOY UN TRAIDOR! ¡SOY UN TRAIDOR!

-No, Tymicus, no lo eres -dijo Harry-. Tranquilo…

Pero el elfo empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, y cuando Hermione quiso detenerlo se desapareció, y reapareció en el techo, sobre una araña de cristal, de la cual saltó de cabeza, estampándose de cara contra el piso.

-¡Basta, Tymicus! -chilló Hermione-. ¡No te lastimes a ti mismo!

-¡Soy un mal elfo! ¡Estoy contándole los planes del amo Malfoy a la hija de muggles y al enemigo supremo!

-¿Enemigo supremo?

-¡Estoy contándoles todo! -dijo el elfo, dándose la cabeza contra una lámpara-. ¡Estoy contándoles que el amo Malfoy crio a las criaturas personificadoras en los sótanos secretos de esta mansión, criaturas únicas en el mundo capaces de suplantar completamente a un mago o bruja, y las creó con los poderes que obtuvo en sus estudios de la alquimia!

-Excelente, continúa, por favor -dijo Harry, tomando nota de todo con su celular.

-¡Harry! -protestó Hermione-. ¡No es bueno para su salud!

-Espera un poco, Hermione, está soltando todo -Harry le indició con una mano que no detuviera al elfo.

-¡ELFO MALO, LE ESTOY CONTANDO TODO AL ENEMIGO SUPREMOS, ¿QUÉ DIRÍA EL AMO DE MÍ?! -chilló Tymicus, dándose bofetadas en la cara a sí mismo-. ¡SOY UN TRAIDOR! ¡ESTOY CONTANDO TODO! ¡LES ESTOY REVELANDO QUE EL AMO MALFOY ME USÓ, EN SU UNIVERSO ORIGINAL, PARA AYUDARLO A CREAR ESAS CRIATURAS CON LOS PODERES DE LA ALQUIMIA! ¡ELFO MALO! ¡LES ESTOY DICIENDO TODOS LOS SECRETOS DEL AMO! ¡LES ESTOY DICIENDO QUE EL AMO ME ENVIÓ A VIAJAR POR TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS, BUSCANDO LOS INGREDIENTES Y ELEMENTOS QUÍMICOS QUE NO EXISTÍAN EN ESTE UNIVERSO PARA CREAR ESAS PODEROSAS CRIATURAS!

-¿En serio? -dijo Hermione, ya no intentando detenerlo. El elfo corrió chillando hacia la ventana, saltó contra ella y atravesó el vidrio, que estalló en pedazos. Luego apareció de nuevo sobre la araña del techo y saltó de cabeza al suelo otra vez. Hermione puso cara de horror y se tapó los ojos.

-¡SIIIIIII! -chilló el elfo-. ¡QUE MAL ELFO SOY! ¡ESTOY CONFESÁNDOLES QUE EL AMO ME ENVIÓ POR LOS UNIVERSOS, QUE ME ENVIA TODO EL TIEMPO PARA BUSCAR ESOS INGREDIENTES QUE NECESITA!

-Espera, ¿tú puedes viajar entre los universos? -preguntó Harry, mirando al elfo detenidamente.

-Sí, claro -dijo Tymicus, encogiéndose de hombros, como explicando una obviedad-. Soy un elfo.

Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos como platos, estupefactos ante la sorpresa.

-¿Los elfos pueden viajar así sin más entre los universos?

-Pues claro, somos elfos -dijo Tymicus, que ahora hablaba como si ellos dos fueran idiotas y no entendieran que dos más dos es cuatro.

-Tymicus -Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a velocidades vertiginosas-. Si yo tomo tu mano… o la de cualquier elfo doméstico… ¿pueden llevarme a otro universo?

Y entonces, lentamente, Tymicus empezó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Oh… -la boca de Hermione se abrió varios centímetros.

-¡RÁPIDO, VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! -dijo Tymicus-. ¡ANTES DE QUE ÉL VENGA! ¡HUYAN!

-No -dijo Hermione-. Tymicus, no vamos a dejarte aquí.

-¡VÁYANSE!

Harry miró a Hermione y quiso decirle que sería mejor que se fueran de allí. Pero ella insistió.

-Tymicus, tu amo es malvado -dijo Hermione-. Y sé que tú no lo eres. Porque si no, no nos habrías confesado todo lo que sabes.

-¡AAHHHH! -esas palabras casi provocan que el elfo se abra el pellejo a sí mismo con sus propias manos, pero Hermione lo detuvo y le sujetó ambas manos, mirándolo a los ojos seriamente. Tymicus, boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos en la expresión de horror y temor más exagerada del mundo, quedó petrificado, como paralizado por el shock de la situación, y sus ojitos lentamente giraron hasta mirar a Hermione.

-Ven con nosotros -dijo Hermione, y le dirigió una triste sonrisita-. Te protegeremos.

Una lágrima cayó del ojo del pequeñito elfo doméstico.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo -dijo Hermione.

Tymicus rompió en llantos, descontroladamente.

-No puedo hablar mal del amo Malfoy -dijo-. ¡PERO ES TERRIBLE! ¡ME TRATA TAN MAL! ¡MAL ELFO! ¡MAL ELFO!

Hermione volvió a sujetarlo con fuerza.

-¡No puedo irme! -chilló-. ¡Mi magia de elfo no me lo permite! ¡No si el amo no me libera!

-No necesitas que te libere -dijo Harry, dando un paso adelante-. Tymicus, debes entender que todo es un gran mito. No existe ninguna magia que controle la esclavitud, Tymicus. Voy a revelarte ahora yo a ti un gran secreto que los magos se han guardado por generaciones: No hay tal cosa como una magia de los elfos domésticos que les impida irse de lo de sus amos. Todo el tema de que les tienen que regalar un calcetín, o una prenda de ropa, es todo una mentira. Solo piénsalo, Tymicus, ¿por qué deberían regalarte ropa? ¿No es absurdo? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Ninguno. Y no existen magias que regulen la esclavitud, porque la esclavitud es algo que está mal. La verdad, Tymicus, es que tú y todos los elfos domésticos tienen el poder de irse de la casa de sus amos cuando quieran. No hay nada que se los impida, nada. Han nacido libres. Son criaturas libres. Solo que ellos no quieren que lo sepan.

Inspirado, Harry señaló a un lado, como si el amo del elfo estuviera allí.

-¡Ellos no quieren que lo sepan, pero ustedes ya nacieron libres! -gritó Harry, motivado-. ¡Puedes irte cuando quieras! ¿No lo ves? ¿Para qué necesitas que Malfoy te de ropa? Eso no es más que una estupidez, los magos lo inventaron para que ustedes se lo crean y de esa forma no se vayan. Así que dime, Tymicus, ¿serás tan ingenuo para creer eso? Solo haz el intento -Harry tendió su mano hacia el elfo-. Inténtalo. Verás como puedes irte de aquí sin problemas.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero estaba maravillada, y miraba a Harry con una admiración que lo hizo ruborizar.

Sorprendentemente, el elfo, que parecía a punto de desmayarse, tomó la mano de Harry. Al instante, Hermione se acercó, tomó la otra mano de Harry, giró sobre sí misma, y los tres huyeron de allí.

De regreso en Sídney, lo primero que hicieron fue tratar de tranquilizar al elfo, a quien mimaron todo lo posible, regalándole cosas, dándole una cama en la carpa de Harry y diciéndole que sería suya para siempre, para que se sienta más tranquilo. De a poco, el elfo empezó a entender realmente que era libre y que ellos eran sus amigos. Un rato después del caos, Tymicus se fue tranquilizando, y finalmente se quedó dormido sobre la cama que le habían dado, hecho un ovillo. Harry y Hermione, en la carpa con él, lo contemplaron dormir y respirar agitado mientras parecía aun temblar por los nervios de la situación, incluso dormido.

-Estuviste genial, Harry -dijo Hermione-. Fue tan conmovedor lo que le dijiste.

-Gracias -dijo Harry-. De verdad, no tengo idea de si lo que dije es cierto. Solo fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento. Lo importante, pensé, era que él se lo creyera. Quizás, si él se lo cree, entonces se vuelva cierto.

Harry miró por la abertura de la carpa, que daba al pequeño parque donde habían armado campamento. El sol del atardecer ya empezaba a desaparecer. Se hacía de noche. Harry hizo dos cafés, y le sirvió uno a Hermione en la mesa. Ella se sentó y se pusieron a beber, mirándose a los ojos.

-Esto lo cambia todo -dijo Harry.

-Lo sé.

-Ahora sabemos cómo viajar entre los universos.

-Sí…

Harry miró a Hermione con una expresión amarga, por algún motivo.

-Puedes volver a tu universo si lo deseas.

-Y tú al tuyo.

-Deberíamos decírselo a todos. A todos los que están aquí, pero que pertenecen a otro universo en verdad.

-Sí, quizás… -Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué piensas?

-No sé si sea buena idea. Solo piénsalo, Harry. Malfoy quizás sea el único que sabe esto. Y ya puedes ver lo que ha hecho, con el poder que se obtiene viajando entre los universos. Ha utilizado sus conocimientos de la alquimia para crear, con elementos químicos que solo existen en algunos universos, y que envió a Tymicus a buscar, esa criatura que a ti te engañó por completo. Y ahora quiere dominar el mundo. Quizás también quiere dominar los universos. Si todo el mundo sabe de esto, podrían surgir otros como Malfoy, que intenten cosas similares también.

-Es cierto… Será mejor guardar el secreto.

-Tenemos que hacerlo. Que nadie lo sepa. Y tenemos que detener a Malfoy ahora mismo, Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-Ha sido un día largo -Hermione sonrió con amargura y se puso de pie-. Deberíamos ir a buscar a Jose al hospital, ver cómo está Ron.

-Sí, vamos allá. Tymicus estará bien, te lo prometo. Podemos dejarlo solo un rato.

Hermione miró a Harry y, lentamente, se acercó a él. Este sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Te extrañé, Harry…

Hermione se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando estaba a centímetros de distancia, la chica cerró los ojos y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de él.

Sin embargo, jamás llegó a tocarlos.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y vio que Harry la estaba deteniendo, colocando una mano en su hombro para impedirle avanzar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento, Hermione -dijo Harry. La miró a los ojos, serio. -No puedo hacerlo.

-¿No puedes?

-No puedo besarte.

-¿Por qué no? -Hermione pareció sentir algo gigantesco por dentro, ya que puso una mirada de profundo dolor.

-Lo siento -repitió él-. Tymicus no será el único emancipado esta noche.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-He tomado una decisión -dijo Harry-. He decidido no salir contigo.

-¿Por qué no? -repitió ella-. Dijiste… Nos besamos, el Europa. Y en el Magreb, siempre estuviste tratando… Lo siento, Harry. Al principio me asusté. Pensé que vería mucho de Guerrero en ti, y no quise. Ahora… Ahora pasó un tiempo, estuve sola, pude despejar mi mente. Pude ver lo que quiero realmente. Y me di cuenta de que puedo hacerlo, puedo quererte a ti. Puedo estar contigo. De verdad.

-Pero yo no quiero estar contigo -dijo Harry, y supo que acababa de clavarle un puñal en el corazón, pero aun así siguió-: Lo lamento. Yo creía que te quería a ti, que quería estar contigo por siempre, enamorarme, quizás estar muchos años juntos… Pero luego me di cuenta que no. El viaje también me cambió. He estado solo, he estado con otras mujeres. Lo siento, pero descubrí que lo que realmente quiero… -Harry lanzó una rápida mirada a la cama de Tymicus-. Lo que realmente quiero es ser libre. Eso fue lo que descubrí, con el viaje. No quiero ataduras. No quiero una relación. Quiero ser libre, disfrutar mi vida todo lo posible. Si fuera a estar con alguien, quisiera que fueras tú, Hermione. Eres la mejor chica del mundo, te lo aseguro. Cualquier hombre sería el más afortunado de los universos si te tuviera a ti. Pero tendría que ser un hombre que desea eso. Que desea estar en una relación. Ese no soy yo ahora.

Hermione cambió su expresión y pareció dolida pero algo ofendida también.

-No quieres una relación -dijo, quizás algo enfadada-. Lo entiendo… Prefieres estar de fiesta entonces.

-No, no es eso. No se trata de una fiesta. Se trata de libertad.

Harry señaló a Tymicus.

-Quiero ser libre. No voy a volver a estar en una relación. No por muchos años, al menos. He pasado por tanto, sentimentalmente. Me hice gay, me enamoré de Ron. Lo perdí. Luego me gustaste tú. Finalmente, me doy cuenta que todas esas experiencias me hicieron abrir mi mente completamente hacia lo que son las relaciones, lo que es el amor. Y lo que realmente quiero, es no sentir amor por un tiempo. Por años, décadas quizás. Voy a disfrutar mi vida. A estar solo. A ser libre. Eso es lo que quiero.

Hermione aflojó la dureza en su rostro un poco. Entonces se apartó el cabello de la cara y asintió.

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo -dijo. Luego de eso, hubo un silencio incomodísimo, durante el que solo se oía el sonido de la respiración de Tymicus. -Bien… No hay nada que hablar, entonces. ¿Amigos?

-Amigos -Harry sonrió y le estrechó la mano, con firmeza, y decidido.

-¿Vamos al hospital?

-Sí, vamos.

Y entonces, dicho eso, ambos salieron de la carpa y fueron hacia el hospital.

A pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, y de lo sorpresivo que sabía que había sido para Hermione, no se arrepentí de una sola palabra. Estaba seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo. Ya lo había decidido antes de que Hermione lo encontrara en aquel banco, frente al Ópera House. Lo había decidido ya, no sabía cuándo, pero en ese momento ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Ya había tenido suficiente de relaciones y amor. A partir de ese momento, un nuevo Harry libre del amor había nacido. Y su único objetivo en cuanto a relaciones y amor sería ser feliz y disfrutar de una cómoda y placentera soltería por al menos los siguientes diez años.

* * *

35\. Bora Bora, PF

* * *

-Dicen que estará bien -dijo Jose, en la sala de espera del hospital de magos. Ya habían hecho las paces con Harry. -Aun no despierta, pero me aseguraron que va a hacerlo en poco tiempo. Quizás unos días. Debe permanecer aquí. Incluso después de despertar, tendrá que estar unos días más internado.

-De acuerdo, permaneceremos aquí, en Sídney, hasta entonces -dijo Harry-. El tiempo que sea necesario. Podemos alquilar algún lugar por un tiempo más prolongado, para no estar tantos días en carpa.

-Averiguaré -dijo Hermione-. Quizás hay departamentos con alquileres semanales, por ejemplo.

Más tarde, consiguieron uno. Lo alquilaron por una semana y dejaron sus cosas allí, a pocas cuadras del hospital. Era lindo tener un lugar donde estar asentados, en vez de viajando constantemente, aunque solo fuera por unos días. Estuvieron compartiendo el departamento los tres, junto a Tymicus y Hedwig. Se turnaban para ir al hospital a oír los reportes de los sanadores, todos los días. También para hacer compras, cocinar y limpiar. Le dijeron a Tymicus que tenía prohibido hacer ninguna de esas cosas, porque él era un elfo libre ahora. La actitud de la criatura se fue relajando día tras día, hasta que ya no parecía tener más un miedo mortal, y su terror, si bien siguió estando, pasó a ser menos mortal.

Finalmente, Ron despertó. No estaba del todo lúcido, pero abría los ojos y pudo reconocerlos y llamarlos por sus nombres. Jose no dejaba de llorar, si bien todos estaban tristes por la situación de su amigo. Los sanadores les dieron esperanzas, diciéndoles que estaban convencidos de que no tendría ninguna secuela, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que acabara de recuperarse y fuera el de siempre.

-Eso sí, tendrá que abandonar este torneo -dijo un día uno de los sanadores, hablando con ellos en una sala del hospital-. No es bueno para su salud estar viajando por todos lados en un estado tan delicado. Lo ideal es que regrese a su casa, donde pueda descansar, en su país, en lo posible, para que se relaje. Tardará varios meses en recuperarse por completo, y no puede pasarlos viajando.

Eso los entristeció, pero lo entendieron. Cuando finalmente pudieron hablar con él, no le dijeron nada de eso, para no ponerlo nervioso, y en cambio le hablaron de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia.

Una semana después, le dieron el alta. Con un vendaje aun en su cabeza, Ron salió caminando del hospital, ayudado con un bastón. Cuando pisó la vereda, afuera, respiró hondo, disfrutando estar fuera del hospital finalmente.

-Me siento bien -dijo, sonriendo a sus amigos-. Ya no aguantaba más allí dentro.

Para ese momento, ya le habían dicho que tendría que dejar el torneo. Jose dijo que iría con él a Inglaterra. Hablaron por whatsapp con el resto de los Weasley, que prepararon una habitación en su casa para ellos dos.

-Lo siento mucho, amigo -dijo Harry, por enésima vez-. Por mi culpa debes dejar el torneo.

-No es tu culpa, Harry -dijo Ron, guiñándole un ojo, con cierta dificultad-. Es culpa de Malfoy. Pero, ¿saben qué? Me siento tan bien por haber tenido razón, por primera vez en nuestras tantas aventuras, que pasan año tras año, que no me importa tener que dejar el torneo.

-Eso sí que es una actitud testaruda -dijo Hermione, riendo.

-No, no lo es -la contradijo-. No es solo el hecho de que finalmente yo tuve razón. También me siento bien porque Neville y Luna están bien, y porque Voldemort no va a regresar. Solo hay que detener al imbécil de Malfoy, y ya. No es para tanto.

-Es poderoso -dijo Harry, serio-. No pude con él, y Hermione tampoco. No hay que subestimarlo. Tiene muchos poderes que adquirió en su universo, con todo lo de la alquimia, y es más fuerte que nunca.

Tymicus, que estaba junto a ellos, se mordió las uñas, muy nervioso.

-Bien, pero sé que ustedes podrán derrotarlo -dijo Ron-. Lamento no poder ayudarlos mucho esta vez. Pero si pudieron con Voldemort, con el Cazador de Brujas, con la malvada Hermione psicópata destruye universos, y todo… Vamos, tienen que poder con Malfoy, no me jodan.

Todos rieron, si bien Harry no estaba tan seguro como Ron. Pero no iba a insistir, por supuesto, siendo que Ron necesitaba tranquilidad. Se despidieron todos de él, y Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Te extrañaré, amigo.

-¿Nos vemos en el verano, cuando acabe el torneo? -preguntó Ron.

-Por supuesto -dijo Harry, asintiendo-. Acabaremos con Malfoy, ganaremos la pepita que nos falta para ser primeros, luego desempataremos con los yanquis y ganaremos el torneo. Cuando me veas nuevamente, estaré allí con Malfoy derrotado y con el dinero del premio.

Ron lanzó una carcajada.

-Así se habla.

Como no podía aparecerse ni tampoco estaba en condiciones de viajar en traslador, Ron tuvo que movilizarse hasta Inglaterra en aviones muggle. Jose y él partieron en un taxi hasta el aeropuerto, donde tomarían un vuelo con escala en Singapur, con duración total de 25 horas hasta llegar a Londres.

Mientras veían al taxi alejarse con sus dos amigos en él, Harry y Hermione comprendieron que ya no verían a Ron y Jose nuevamente por el resto de ese año y del torneo, lo cual dejó a Harry sintiéndose con una extraña sensación de vacío por dentro.

-Es tan triste -dijo Tymicus, limpiándose una lágrima y de pronto lanzando un grito de pánico por un sonido producido por Hedwig, que estaba ululando en el hombro de Harry.

Tampoco sabían dónde encontrar a Malfoy, así que la única decisión coherente por el momento era continuar el torneo, hasta que oyeran algo o tuvieran alguna novedad de él. Por supuesto, mientras avanzaban lejos de Sídney, elaboraban teorías sobre lo que habían descubierto y cómo podían usar eso a su favor. Sabían que con Tymicus podían viajar a otros universos, pero la realidad es que ninguno quería hacer eso nuevamente, luego de todo lo del año anterior, y tampoco pensaban que fuera a servir de nada. Era ese universo el que estaba amenazando Malfoy.

Llegaron a Melbourne, y luego continuaron viajando por Victoria. En ese momento, grandes incendios asolaban toda esa parte del país, y el paisaje era bastante triste. Días después, dejaron Australia y viajaron por otras islas de Oceanía. Fuero en escoba, con el elfo gritando a todo pulmón detrás de Harry, hasta Efate, una isla del continente más cercana a Australia. Allí, descansaron en las hermosas playas paradisíacas, antes de avanzar más hacia el Este, hacia Fiyi. Y luego de Fiyi, siguieron hacia Upolu, otro punto turístico en medio del océano.

Llegado ese punto, estaban muy cerca de la línea internacional de cambio de fecha, el punto más oriental del mundo, que al ser cruzado cambia el día en que uno se encuentra y pasa a estar en el punto más occidental del mundo, al oeste de América. Ese lugar lo alcanzaron al llegar a la isla Caroline, que ostenta el título del lugar más oriental del mundo. Allí, es donde se puede decir, de acuerdo a las convenciones internacionales, que el día comienza primero, y el primer lugar alcanzado por los rayos del sol, donde comienza primero un día del año. Dejando de lado esa curiosidad, era un lugar exótico lleno de especies de peces y con una playa de arena blanca y agua transparente, donde no había prácticamente gente.

El recorrido por las islas de Oceanía paradisíacas continuó en la Polinesia Francesa, ya del otro lado de dicha línea, donde conocieron Bora Bora, quizás el lugar más turístico para los muggles. Era difícil preocuparse por Malfoy en un bungalow de madera que parecía flotar sobre el océano azul con otra hilera de bungalows al lado, todos conectados bajo un cielo azul intenso, con la playa de arena blanca al final del camino y el sol radiante sobre ellos.

Harry y Hermione bebían unos tragos tropicales sentados en la escalera de madera que bajaba desde su bungalow hasta el agua, con las piernas colgando sobre el océano y los pies en el agua transparente, los peces de colores nadando bajo ellos. Tymicus se había puesto un pequeño traje de baño que solía ser de Harry y tocaba el agua con la punta del dedo del pie, aterrorizado y con los ojos desorbitados. Siempre parecía que estaba por darle un ataque cardíaco. Hedwig, en cambio volaba en círculos sobre ellos, feliz.

-Harry, ¿cómo demonios pagaste esto? -preguntó Hermione, bajando sus lentes de sol y mirando a Harry.

-Quizás no volvamos a venir para esta parte del mundo -dijo él-. No me molesta utilizar un pequeño montoncito de mi oro de gringotts si realmente lo vale.

-No creo que pueda pagarte mi parte aunque trabaje cinco años -se lamentó ella-. Muchas gracias, Harry…

-De nada -dijo él.

Esa noche, la única que Harry había pagado en aquel costoso hospedaje, Tymicus dormía plácidamente en su cama y Harry y Hermione estaban mirando el océano nocturno por la ventana, y la luna brillando sobre ellos. Hermione llevaba puesto un camisón bordó y Harry una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón corto para dormir.

-No hay pepitas para buscar aquí -dijo ella, haciendo conversación-. Es territorio francés. Esa pepita ya fue encontrada. Fue la primera.

-Da igual -dijo Harry-. No estamos aquí por la pepita. Estamos para disfrutar un poco.

Habían puesto música con el celular de Hermione. De pronto, empezó a sonar una canción de Nick Cave, "O'Children".

-Esta canción… Se me hace familiar -dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry, que estaba mirando por la ventana, se volvió hacia ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando mutuamente varios instantes. Harry entornó los ojos, confundido. Y ella miró el suelo, rascándose detrás de la oreja.

Mientras la canción sonaba, Harry recordó dónde la había oído antes. El descubrimiento de aquello lo hizo sentir que su corazón latía más rápido, y su sangre fluía más deprisa por sus venas.

De pronto, impulsado por no sabía qué, Harry se acercó a Hermione. La miró y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Ella miró su mano con extrañeza, como si se preguntara qué estaba haciendo. Pero lo tomó de la mano, y el la condujo hacia el centro del bungalow.

Se tomaron de ambas manos, sin decir una palabra. Había un brillo en los ojos de Hermione. Harry supo que ella no tenía idea de qué haría él. Y él tampoco.

De pronto, Harry empezó a moverse. Aquello era un baile. Hermione lanzó una sonrisita. Harry movía exageradamente los hombros, y hacía algunos movimientos torpes con las piernas, mientras la invitaba a bailar con él.

O'Children era la canción que ambos habían bailado años atrás en la vieja carpa con la que habían recorrido Inglaterra, luego de que Ron los abandonara en su búsqueda de horcruxes. Era la canción que había sonado en la vieja radio cuando ambos estaban solos. Aquella vez, Harry había invitado a Hermione a bailar, y luego de compartir ese momento ella se había alejado de él y habían continuado en silencio.

Ahora, siguieron bailando, mirándose a los ojos. Harry le dio una vuelta, y ella rio. Luego ella le dio una vuelta a él. Era difícil decir cuál de los dos era peor bailando.

Luego de una vuelta, quedaron tomados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos, muy cerca el uno del otro. La canción acababa de terminar.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos se movieron hacia adelante y empezaron a besarse.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura con una mano, y de detrás de la cabeza con otra. Compartieron un beso larguísimo, con los ojos cerrados, un beso romántico y placentero. Duró muchos minutos, durante los cuales Harry se sintió por primera vez en un paraíso, a pesar de que hacía días estaban recorriendo esas playas vírgenes de arena blanca, cielos azules y aguas transparentes.

Finalmente, se separaron. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un instante eterno.

-¿No era que querías ser soltero, al menos por una década? -preguntó ella, sin aliento, con apenas un hilo de voz, un susurro.

-He cambiado mucho de planes en muy poco tiempo, últimamente -dijo él, torpemente, algo boquiabierto y con los ojos mirándola con algo parecido a temor en ellos. -Quizás no lo pensé bien.

-No pienses más -Hermione puso ambas manos en su cara, volvió a acercarse y lo besó otra vez. Ahora Harry la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos. Los dos se movieron hacia atrás, y cayeron juntos sobre la cama de Hermione.

Ella le quitó la camiseta, y empezó a besarle el cuello y el musculoso pecho. Luego subió a sus labios nuevamente.

Harry acarició el cuerpo de Hermione por encima del camisón bordón. La tela era suave y muy delgada. El camisón se corría hacia arriba mientras Harry acariciaba sus piernas y muslos.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y el sudor apareció mientras Hermione atinaba torpemente a bajar el pantalón corto del chico un poco. El se lo quitó, mientras la besaba, y levantó su camisón hasta por arriba del ombligo.

Harry se colocó sobre ella y se movió hacia arriba y abajo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, con ambas manos, por la espalda, y no dejaban de besarse por un segundo, sus lenguas acariciándose y las puntas de sus narices tocándose.

Se quitaron toda la ropa, quedando desnudos. Harry besó sus pechos. Ella le arañó la espalda. Él acarició sus muslos, justo junto a sus genitales. Ella colocó su glande en sus labios, y le pasó la lengua. Él besó sus glúteos. Introdujo su pene en ella y acarició su mejilla mientras la miraba a sus ojos castaños, que estaban perdidos en un océano sin retorno.

La sangre fluía por el cuello de Hermione. Harry lo besaba. Su cuerpo estaba caliente. La sangre bajaba en Harry. Ambos corazones latían a toda prisa. Se movían juntos en la cama, abrazados, arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo…

Se miraron a los ojos, juntos, en el momento en que ambos llegaron al éxtasis y una parálisis recorrió sus cuerpos, fluyendo juntos, sus labios rozándose entre sí, sus ojos mirando el alma del otro, perdidos en la química, encontrados como jamás habían estado. Se quedaron allí, sudando, abrazados, dándose besos una y otra vez, sin poder separarse.

Porque estaban destinados a estar juntos.


	36. Hermione y Harry, NZ

36\. Hermione y Harry, NZ

Luego de eso, y de unas idas y vueltas que habían llevado meses y más meses, Harry y Hermione se pusieron de novios oficialmente. Para cellar su unión, tuvieron la gran idea de hacerse tatuajes mágicos permanentes con el nombre del otro en Auckland, Nueva Zelanda, su siguiente destino.

Concurrieron a la famosa isla de magos de la ciudad, Wahitiki Island, que estaba entre la isla Waiheke y Bucklands Beach, oculta. Para acceder, había que ir en bote hasta un punto determinado en el mar, que se localizaba haciendo un hechizo homenum revelio y dejando el bote en el punto donde más presencia humana sentía el hechizo. Una vez allí, había que saltar del bote. Ocurría allí lo más extraño: al atravesar la superficie del agua hacia abajo, en lugar de sumergirse dentro del agua, lo que ocurrió fue que los chicos salieron del otro lado como si acabaran de salir de debajo del agua, en cambio, y estuvieran saliendo flotando a la superficie. Harry sintió como si el mundo anterior hubiera estado cabeza abajo, y ahora saliera a la superficie con el mundo dado vuelta. Totalmente extraño. Y en cuanto su cabeza emergió del agua de esa extraña forma, ante él había una isla que antes no estaba: Wahitiki Island, donde había toda clase de animales fantásticos del mundo mágico andando libremente ante ellos.

También había magos y brujas de todas partes del mundo, visitando el lugar, y algunos muggles, que desde hacía unos años eran bienvenidos en casi todas las ciudades y lugares de magos del mundo. Allí se hicieron sus tatuajes mágicos, que la tatuadora les hizo usando su varita, remojando la punta en tinta y haciendo hechizos sobre su piel con ella. No dolía en absoluto, a diferencia de los tatuajes muggle. El resultado fue la palabra "HERMIONE" en su bíceps derecho, sobre el codo, adelante, en letras que se movían, cambiaban de forma y por momentos desaparecían, para aparecer nuevamente más arriba del bíceps e ir bajando, cruzando el doblez del codo hacia el antebrazo y luego desapareciendo de nuevo.

Hermione, cuyo cabello castaño de toda la vida ya caía nuevamente un poco por debajo de sus hombros, habiendo crecido esos meses, y que tenía aun su tatuaje acuarela de un micrófono de muchos colores que se movía y de pronto se destruía, estallando, para luego formarse otra vez con los pedazos; ahora tenía un nuevo tatuaje en el mismo lugar que Harry, en el brazo, en el cual se leía "HARRY".

Cuando Harry se contempló a sí mismo en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba, le devolvió la mirada un muchacho de veinte años que hacía ya dos años que no usaba más lentes, cuya cicatriz en forma de rayo era una más dentro de un pequeño puñado que adornaban su cara (si bien eran más suaves ahora, desde que había empezado a usar una crema de magos que las iba volviendo más pequeñas y disimuladas), y cuyos impresionantes músculos seguían allí, si bien habían adelgazado levemente por la falta de entrenamiento el último años. Y ahora con la palabra "HERMIONE" navegando por su musculoso brazo.

-Me encanta -le dijo a Hermione, que estaba de pie en el alto espejo, a su lado, semidesnuda también, con sus tatuajes en movimiento-. Ahora tengo huellas de las dos mejores mujeres que haya conocido en mi vida en mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuál es la otra? -preguntó ella, de pronto furiosa.

-Mis ojos verde esmeralda -dijo Harry, apuntándolos con un dedo.

Hermione sonrió. Entonces, su sonrisa se borró.

-Oye, Jose tiene unos ojos casi idénticos a los tuyos -dijo-. No te referirás a ella, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Hablaba de mi madre.

-Bien, eso espero.

-Pero si es la novia de Ron.

-Yo también lo era, y aquí me tienes.

Hermione se acercó a él y empezó a besarlo. Ambos retrocedieron hacia la cara y se dejaron caer en ella, donde pasaron horas y horas haciendo el amor.

El recorrido por la isla norte de Nueva Zelanda continuó en zonas salvajes, playas, volcanes y lugares verdes. Muy verdes.

Lo curioso de las playas de Nueva Zelanda era el equipamiento: Hermione llevaba bikini, Harry gorro para el sol, ambos bloqueador solar, y ambos abrigos. Así es. Por eso lo llamaban el país de las cuatro estaciones en un día. Llovía y salía el sol, hacía frío y luego calor, todo en un día.

Conocieron un grupo de chicas que habían viajado allí desde Sudamérica para trabajar en granjas y viñedos, y haciendo picking de frutas. Hicieron con ellas un Kiwi-rail, que son trenes turísticos que recorren paisajes escénicos. Todos los paisajes que veían, montañas, playas y naturaleza virgen parecían salidos de películas.

Luego Harry, Hermione, Tymicus y Hedwig cruzaron en ferry hacia la isla Sur, donde descubrieron que los paisajes espectaculares solo acababan de empezar. El mismo cruce en ferry ofreció una vista fantástica, y una vez en la isla Sur viajaron durante días por unas montañas verdes hundidas en un océano azul llamadas Milford Sound, donde la naturaleza se adueñó de ellos y los hizo experimentar un amor por el mundo de forma renovada.

Armaron días tras día la tienda en toda clase de escenarios naturales, con animales salvajes andando junto a ellos, ante cascadas que caían a muchos metros de altura por las montañas y sobre el mar. Hicieron algunas Great Walks, como se denominaba a los trekking entre la naturaleza. Vieron animales como el kiwi, el kea, el tui, el weta y el delfín de cabeza blanca. Por la noche, acamparon entre la naturaleza e hicieron el amor en la tienda, en la cama que ahora compartían, separada por un panel de la cama de Tymicus, y Hermione gimió y sudó mientras Harry la penetraba y besaba sus pezones, metiendo y sacando el pene de su interior y probando el dulce sabor de su lengua continuamente, apretando sus glúteos con la mano y chorreando semen por fuera de su clítoris y hacia la cama.

Queenstown les ofreció más paisajes naturales y escénicos, y probaron algunas actividades que aun no habían hecho en su viaje por el mundo, como saltar en parapente de una montaña. Actividades muggle que para una pareja de magos acostumbrados a volar en escoba no eran nada fuera de lo común, pero que aun así destacaban por la belleza del paisaje ante sus ojos al hacerlo.

Exploraron Paparoa National Park, Christchurch, Kaikoura, Puponga, la hermosa playa de Kaiteriteri y Marahau, donde hicieron ellos solos otro Great Walk, cruzando puentes colgantes, playas y vegetación; y, sobre todo, haciendo el amor en todos lados, incluso en plena playa durante el día. No había nadie más allí, y mientras Hermione pasaba bloqueador solar a Harry por la espalda, de pronto su mano terminó metiéndose por debajo de su traje de baño y ambos se quitaron toda la ropa, se revolcaron en la arena, que quedó pegada por todos sus cuerpos, y tuvieron sexo salvajemente en medio de la playa, gritando de placer mientras se movían rítmicamente, las tetas de Hermione bailando hacia arriba y abajo con el movimiento de la penetración de Harry. Tymicus, que estaba más lejos, en la zona de los árboles, con un gorro de lana y una bufanda; se tapaba los ojos con horror, temblando de miedo y sin comprender.

Farewell Spit y Wharariki Beach fueron otros dos puntos donde la arena se mezclaba con el mar en espuma y montañas emergían desde lo profundo. Otra cosa que emergió fue el pene de Harry luego de penetrar a Hermione encima de una roca en medio del océano. Realmente estaban teniendo sexo por todos lados, día y noche. Tenían más sexo que comidas al día. Tymicus huía cada vez que lo veía venir, traumado de por vida.

El viaje por Nueva Zelanda acabó de forma lenta, pausada, luego de haberlo disfrutado al máximo; sin apuros, sin prisas, disfrutando cada momento y gozándolo tanto como era posible. Exactamente igual que como Harry acabó dentro de Hermione en medio de la jungla en Paparoa National Park, mientras tenían sexo de pie contra una palmera, Hermione de espaldas sujetando el grueso tronco, Harry tras ella sujetándola de la cintura y bombeándola continuamente, los pájaros volando y cantando todo alrededor, el agua fluyendo en el río a su lado como Harry hacía fluir los líquidos en Hermione.

Luego de eso, al llegar al extremo sur del país, empacaron sus cosas en sus mochilas extensibles, montaron sus escobas y cruzaron el cielo por arriba del océano Pacífico y hacia el sur. Luego de horas de vuelo, cruzaron el límite sur donde el océano Pacífico da paso al océano Antártico, y continuaron volando hasta finalmente llegar al continente blanco.


	37. Magia blanca

37\. Magia blanca

Mientras volaban en escoba por encima del océano, las masas oceánicas se volvieron más oscuras y el aire más y más frío. El cielo estaba despejado, y podían ver con toda claridad el mundo ante ellos: todo alrededor, el océano azul cubría todo, hasta los horizontes todo alrededor.

Las dos escobas se movían hacia adelante, rápidamente, y sus cabellos, igual de largos, ondeaban tras ellos con el poder del fuerte viento. Harry y Hermione iban lado a lado, Harry con Tymicus abrazándolo por la cintura. Hedwig mantenía un vuelo veloz junto a ellos. Ante ellos, a lo lejos, se veía una línea de horizonte donde solo había océano. Y de pronto, una fina línea blanca empezó a aparecer allí. Era la Antártida. En concreto, la Antártida del Este, que se extendía al sur de Nueva Zelanda y Australia. El plan era ingresar por allí, y luego continuar atravesando el continente blanco hasta llegar a la Antártida del Oeste, la península Antártica, y de allí hacia el norte, hacia Argentina. Era, de hecho, la ruta más corta entre Oceanía y Sudamérica, atravesando el continente Antártico. Un hecho que podía resultar extraño al observarse sobre un mapa plano, pero que tenía sentido al observar el mundo en un globo terráqueo, ya que la curvatura de la tierra en el extremo sur del mundo acortaba la distancia entre estos dos puntos yendo por allí.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Hermione, cuando ambas escobas estuvieron a pocos metros de donde empezaba el continente. Estaban volando alto, muy alto, y la sensación era muy distinta a como había sido antes: Antes, cuando llegaban volando en escoba a algún continente nuevo, o cruzaban una masa de agua grande y llegaban a tierra firme, había ciudades, lugares de descanso, lugares agradables como playas o costas donde armar la carpa y descansar del arduo viaje. Ahora, en cambio, lo primero que vieron al llegar al nuevo destino de su viaje fue una enorme cantidad de gigantescos bloques de hielo como manchas circulares sobre el agua, en lo profundo bajo ellos. La nieve y el hielo cubrían todo, y no parecía haber nada allí que no fuera inhóspito. La misma idea de bajar de la escoba sobre esos masivos bloques de hielo se antojaba poco agradable.

Harry indicó con señas a Hermione una zona que se veía estable, con un bloque más grande que la mayoría. Tenía miedo de aterrizar en algún sitio inseguro. Hermione lo siguió y perdieron altura hasta alcanzar la masa de hielo continental. Bajaron vuelo hasta una amplia zona totalmente blanca, cubierta de nieve. El viento rugía en sus oídos.

Harry llegó a la altura del suelo, bajó de un salto de la escoba a un metro de este, y sus dos pies aterrizaron con fuerza sobre suelos antárticos. Hermione descendió también, a su lado, y ayudó a Tymicus a bajar de la otra escoba.

-Para esta parte del viaje es que uno anduvo cargando con gruesos abrigos que no usaba el resto del tiempo -bromeó Harry, temblando. Apuntó con su varita al interior de su bolso y extrajo dos gruesas capas de viaje de magos del grosor de una mano, una de las cuales pasó a Hermione y otra se puso él.

-Aquí, ten la que era de Ron -Harry sacó una tercera y se la pasó a Tymicus, que tiritaba. El elfo se la puso y le quedó tan grande que la llevaba arrastrando por el hielo, mientras caminaban. Harry le aplicó un encantamiento anti humedad a la parte inferior, para que no le quedara mojada.

-Me pregunto hacia dónde ir -musitó Hermione, vapor saliendo de su boca al hablar-. Si vamos hacia adelante, hay hielo. Si vamos por ese lado de allí, hay hielo. Si vamos para el otro lado, hay hielo. Casi que cualquier lugar al que vayamos será hielo, ¿verdad?

-Pues es Antártida -dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-. Esa parejita que conocimos en Puponga dijo que había una colonia de magos por aquí. Deberíamos buscarla. Estamos en una zona próxima a Cabo Adare. Dijeron que la colonia quedaba en Tierra de Victoria, un poco más hacia adentro. Mira todos estos bloques de hielo separados entre sí, Hermione. ¿Ves como el agua está entre todos ellos? Es el calentamiento global. Si la gente del resto del mundo pudiera ver esto, no creo que se sintieran tan desinteresados en proteger el clima.

-Sí, lo sé -Hermione se colocó la capucha de la campera-. Hay que tener cuidado. Mejor andemos en escoba todo lo posible. Podríamos pisar hielos quebradizos, o caer en alguna grieta de metros de alto por accidente. Mejor volemos hasta Tierra de Victoria, Harry. ¿Será por allí adelante? -señaló en la dirección donde parecía extenderse el continente, hacia lo profundo del mismo, lejos del océano.

-Seguramente. Sí, vamos allí.

Montaron sus escobas nuevamente, y sobrevolaron la masa de hielos separados entre sí, volando nuevamente a muchos metros de altura. El clima era espeso y nublado, pero a medida que avanzaron se fue despejando y pudieron ver con más claridad. Llegaron a una zona donde el suelo era ya uniforme, más sólido, y el sol golpeaba la nieve y el hielo permitiéndoles ver con claridad: Ahora todo era una planicie blanca bajo ellos, los hielos quebradizos con líneas de océano glaciar entre ellos quedaron atrás, y todo era una única masa blanca de tierras antárticas, con ciertos relieves en algunas partes, pero casi todo llano.

Harry sacó de su bolso, en pleno vuelo, un pergamino que le había dibujado la pareja de magos que habían conocido en Puponga. Lo apuntó con su varita, y esta, al percibir la localización descrita allí, automáticamente se separó de los dedos de Harry, quedó flotando ante él y apuntando en la dirección correcta, marcando el camino. Volaron hacia allí, y la varita los guio en la dirección a la colonia de magos que había por esas tierras.

Llegaron a Tierra de Victoria, la varita apuntó de forma más vertical, indicando que debían perder altura, y descendieron hacia los hielos bajo ellos.

-¡Vaya! -escuchó que gritaba Hermione, asombrada-. ¡Qué hermoso, Harry, mira!

Señalaba hacia abajo, donde el blanco estaba mezclado con tierra marrón, sin hielo, había algunas lagunas de agua con hielo flotando en ella, pero sobre todo, lo que llamó la atención de la chica, fue una cantidad de lo que parecían ser mil manchas negras como palillos de pie en la nieve. Harry se dio cuenta, luego de bajar vuelo y enfocar la vista mejor, que se trataba de pingüinos. Miles de pingüinos.

-Wow… -llegaron al nivel del suelo y descendieron de las escobas en medio de ellos-. Increíble.

Los pingüinos estaban llenando todo el lugar. Eran simplemente demasiados. Todos caminaban torpemente, agitando un poco sus alas, pisando con una pata y luego con la otra, balanceándose de lado a lado. Parecían estar hablando entre sí, si es que eso era posible, y muchos se zambullían en el agua glaciar desde los bordes de hielo. Otros levantaban vuelo algunos centímetros. Los más cercanos a ellos se les acercaron, caminando torpemente y lanzando chillidos con sus picos abiertos y mirando hacia arriba.

-Son tan lindos… -Hermione se acercó y acarició a uno de ellos. Tymicus los miraba con terror en sus ojitos desorbitados y aferraba la capa de Harry con ambas manos, temeroso.

Luego de sacarles fotografías y caminar entre ellos un rato, volvieron a emprender vuelo para acortar la breve distancia que había hacia donde apuntaba la varita de Harry.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, vieron que la varita los había conducido a una zona con menos nieve, donde había tierra seca, sin hielo, mezclada con piedras, con solo algunas manchas de nieve en ella. Y allí habían montado algunas casitas, construidas en piedra.

Caminaron por entre las casitas, y vieron un grupito de personas en gruesos abrigos de piel, sentadas en círculo en lo que parecían ser bloques de piedra. Alzaron la mirada hacia ellos de inmediato al verlos.

-Espero que sean amigables -dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa.

Se acercaron y Harry levantó la mano, saludando.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

El hombre más próximo a ellos, de cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda atado en una cola de caballo, mucha barba y rostro curtido, de piel gruesa, asintió con la cabeza y alzó una mano saludando también.

-Hola -les dijo.

-Somos Hermione y Harry -se presentó-. Nos indicaron que había una comunidad de magos aquí.

-Pues no hay mucho más -bromeó el mago, señalando alrededor, donde, más allá de esas casitas, había kilómetros de hielo y nieve, y nada más-. Somos la única comunidad de magos hasta el polo sur geográfico, amigo.

-¿Qué tal? -saludó Hermione, caminando tímidamente hacia los magos también. Había dos brujas adultas también, un par de magos más, y unos niños. Todos iban bien abrigados, y los niños jugaban con unas escobas voladoras de juguete que solo se alzaban unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Hola! -saludó una de las brujas, acercándose para estrecharles la mano-. Soy Rosalda. Ella es Ginevra. Han tenido un viaje largo, imagino. ¡Lidia, haz unos tés bien calientes para los dos chicos!

En medio de un lugar tan frío, fue agradable recibir una cálida bienvenida como esa. Los invitaron a tomar un té y a comer una especie de masa horneada bien caliente. Les contaron que sus ancestros llevaban allí generaciones, a pesar de ser tan pocos, y sobrevivían cocinando animales, criaturas y algas que había sobre y bajo el hielo.

-De vez en cuando nos llegan otros suministros -explicó Mikel, el hombre de cabello largo-. Una vez al mes viene nos traen provisiones de la base muggle de Jang Bogo, que pertenece a Corea del Sur. La inauguraron en 2014. El Estatuto del Secreto ya había caído, así que saben que somos magos y desde que están por aquí nos facilitan las cosas trayéndonos comida y cosas que antes no podíamos tener.

-¿Y por qué deciden vivir aquí? -preguntó Harry.

-Pues estamos acostumbrados, vivimos aquí toda la vida -explicó Rosalda-. No imaginamos vivir en otro sitio. Además, nos encanta esto. Una vez que te acostumbras a vivir en el frío, todos los demás lugares del planeta te parecen muy calientes. No podemos soportar otro clima.

-Nosotros hemos estado por todo el mundo estos meses -les contó Hermione-. Ahora estamos aquí, y hace pocos meses estábamos caminando por el desierto del Sahara.

Todos los magos allí se miraron entre sí con expresiones de horror, o estremeciéndose.

-Qué espanto -musitó la bruja que se llamaba Ginevra-. Si me llevaran a un desierto, creo que moriría ni bien pisarlo.

-La Antártida es como ningún otro lugar en el mundo -dijo Rener, un hombre gordo y bigotudo que tenía un hijo idéntico a él. Todos estaban sentados en un círculo. -Ustedes no vinieron en la mejor época, aunque tampoco la peor. Estamos casi en abril. Hoy podemos decir que el día dura desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las siete de la tarde, más o menos. Es lo más normal que encontrarán aquí. Si hubieran venido un mes después, estaríamos ya en la época de la noche polar.

-¿Y cómo es ahí? -preguntó Harry.

-Pues es de noche las veinticuatro horas -explicó Ginevra-. El frío es el peor. No podemos estar afuera, como ahora. Se registran temperaturas de hasta 70 grados bajo cero.

-Wow -Hermione quedó boquiabierta-. Eso es mucho frío.

-Sí, al menos no vinieron en esa época, aunque también hay mejores. En diciembre o enero habrían estado mejor. Durante el verano, el sol de medianoche garantiza temperaturas más cálidas. El sol jamás se pone, tú solo lo ves en el horizonte descender, como un atardecer, pero en vez de esconderse empieza a salir nuevamente, siendo de día las 24 horas.

-Increíble -exclamó Hermione.

Luego del té, otro mago que era un excelente cheff preparó una gran cena para todos. Harry y Hermione estaban famélicos, la aceptaron y comieron tanto como pudieron. Luego de cruzar el océano entero entre Nueva Zelanda y Antártida en escoba voladora, e internándose en el continente antártico, morían de hambre. Se pusieron a hablar del torneo, que los había llevado allí, y les contaron que ellos sabían dónde estaba la pepita de oro de allí.

-Hay una sola pepita de oro en Antártida -dijo Rosalda-. Lo cual es curioso, porque aquí no hay ningún país, como tal. Solo hay bases científicas pertenecientes a diferentes países, y un par de comunidades de magos, como nosotros. Pero tengo entendido que el motivo por el que pusieron aquí una pepita es para darle alguna al continente. Lo que hicieron fue colocar la pepita perteneciente a uno de los países que tienen base aquí, en la cima de los montes Transantárticos. Son los que separan Antártida Oriental de Antártida Occidental, podemos anotarles la ubicación si quieren, un mago que habló con los organizadores del torneo para planificar dónde pondrían la pepita nos lo dijo.

-Vaya, eso es genial, pero, ¿no sería como hacer trampa? -preguntó Harry-. Nosotros estamos justo a una pepita del primer puesto.

-Pues no hemos visto otros concursantes por aquí -dijeron ellos, mirándose entre sí con sonrisitas-. Antes de que vinieran ustedes, habíamos pensado que no vendría ninguno. Si no la toman ustedes, quizás nunca la vaya a buscar nadie.

Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada. Tymicus se mordía las uñas junto a ellos, en silencio, nervioso.

-De acuerdo -dijo Hermione-. Iremos por ella. Supongo que, aunque nos digan la ubicación, es merecido obtenerla a cambio de cruzar todo el continente. No es trampa.

Harry no dijo nada, pero estaba bastante seguro de que sí era trampa. Todavía debía haber magos devanándose los sesos para encontrar la pepita de China, que era la joya imposible del torneo, y ellos estaban por obtener una servida en bandeja. Pero no se quejó, ya que nada le interesaba más que ganar el torneo de una vez y derrotar a Malfoy, para regresar a casa a descansar finalmente.

Rosalda tomó tinta y una pluma, y les escribió las coordenadas en un pergamino.

-Haz un hechizo de geolocalización -le dijo a Harry, entregándole el pergamino-. Tu varita te llevará hasta allí.

-Muchas gracias -dijo él-. Es en la cima de las montañas de aquí, dices. ¿Es un lugar peligroso?

-Tan peligroso como cualquier otra parte del continente -explicó ella-. Sobre todo, el principal enemigo es el frío. Estamos en la parte más fría y seca de todo el planeta. Recomiendo que se apliquen hechizos calefactores bajo las capas, para no sufrir hipotermias. En especial cuando vayan a dormir, por las noches. ¿Tienen una tienda, verdad? Si van a acampar aquí en algo que tiene paredes de tela, es obligatorio calefaccionarlo bien. Podrían quedar hechos hielo por la noche y no despertar jamás.

Hermione pareció asustarse un poco ante ese comentario.

-Conozco hechizos calefactores -dijo, nerviosa-. Pero no servirán. Solo lanzan calor durante el tiempo que el mago apunta con su varita, luego no. Es decir, si nos quedamos dormidos…

-Oh -se miraron todos entre sí, como recordando algo de pronto, y se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, compartiendo murmullos-. Ellos no saben…

-Debemos explicarles.

-Sí, claro.

-Para que no tengan problemas.

Esa clase de murmullos hizo que Harry y Hermione se sintieran incómodos. ¿Qué era aquello que ellos no sabían, y debían decirles para que no tengan problemas?

-De acuerdo, explícales tú, Mikel -dijo un mago bajito que estaba sentado más atrás, desapercibido.

-Bien -Mikel los miró con astucia-. Tenemos otra pequeña ayuda para darles -sonrió-. Harry, ¿por qué no me lanzas un Avada Kedavra?

Eso descolocó completamente a Harry. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pidiendo ese mago que haga?

-No entiendo -dijo, finalmente, concluyendo por dentro que el mago le estaba jugando una broma muy mala o algún truco.

-Vamos, hazlo -insistió él, haciéndole señas, como invitando a que le dispare.

-No voy a hacerlo -negó Harry, ceñudo-. No voy a lanzarte un Avada Kedavra. ¿Cómo crees?

-Prueba.

-Pero no soy un asesino.

-Prueba otra cosa, menos letal -dijo él entonces-. Pero igual de oscura. Lánzame un cruciatus.

-Tampoco.

-Vamos, muchacho, confía en mí, verás lo que te digo.

Harry respiró hondo y sacó su varita. Se imaginaba que había algún truco allí, sino no le pediría algo así. No quiso ser descortés, así que obedeció, apuntó a Mikel con su varita, cerró los ojos, para no ver lo que estaba por hacerle al mago que lo había recibido tan bien, lo había alimentado y enseñado la ubicación de la pepita que necesitaban; y en cambio se imaginó a Malfoy para poder hacer el hechizo.

Hermione tenía los ojos desorbitados y levantó una mano hacia Harry, queriendo detenerlo.

-¡Crucio! -gritó Harry, apuntando a Mikel y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

No pasó nada. Harry abrió los ojos.

-Quizás lo hice mal -dijo entonces, al ver que el hechizo no le había hecho nada a Mikel.

-No, lo hiciste perfecto -dijo Rener, sonriendo-. Puedes intentarlo cuantas veces quieras. Cruciatus, maleficio asesino, o cualquier magia negra que se te ocurra. No funcionan aquí.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No puedes hacer magia negra en la Antártida, simplemente no funciona -explicó Mikel-. Es muy difícil de explicar, pero intentaremos hacerlo de forma resumida. Disculpen si esto suena muy científico, pero, acostumbrados a hablar con los muggles de aquí, que son todos científicos, es como que hablamos un poco esa lengua también. Bueno, como quizás ya saben, la magia es un extraño fenómeno que se originó con la creación del mundo, del universo, de hecho. Quién sabe exactamente qué es, ¿verdad? Pero suponemos que algún elemento, físico, químico, o lo que sea, con la capacidad de generar cambios en la materia, se adhirió a materia viva, que luego evolucionó en los seres humanos; de esa forma, algunos de los seres humanos que nacían tenían la capacidad de hacer magia. ¿No es así? Y otros no. Bien, eso es algo de hace mucho tiempo ya.

"Como decía, eso no ocurrió aquí en Antártida, sino en África, y luego en Oriente Medio; es decir en los lugares donde había seres humanos. Sea cual fuera esa materia que compone la magia, no funciona igual en todo el mundo. Funciona de igual forma en el 90% del mundo. Pero creemos que la magia está vinculada al planeta, en esencia, que surgió o se desarrolló en vinculación con la posición astronómica del planeta, o con su geología, nadie lo sabe bien. Lo que sí es cierto es que la magia presenta alteraciones en algunas zonas extremas del planeta Tierra. Esta es una.

-En verdad no se sabe mucho -siguió Rener-. No sabemos si se puede hacer magia en el espacio, porque nadie ha ido. Habría que enviar una expedición de magos a la luna un día, ¿verdad? Pero por ahora los muggles van más adelante que nosotros en eso. Lo que sí sabemos es que un mago que viaja a Antártida, ve alterada su magia. Ya no funciona como antes.

-Creemos que, por el magnetismo polar, o por otras influencias físicas, los magos que hemos decidido vivir aquí hemos experimentado una magia totalmente diferente en nosotros que la que los magos podemos tener en cualquier otro sitio.

-Solo ha habido otros fenómenos similares en algunas zonas del norte de Rusia y de Dinamarca -explicó Rosalda-. Pero aquí es más extremo. Lo que ocurre, en resumen, es que todos los hechizos y la forma de hacer magia funcionan de forma diferente. El fenómeno ha sido llamado "magia blanca", por los primeros magos que llegaron al continente y lo experimentaron. Le pusieron ese nombre porque una de las primeras alteraciones en la magia que comprobaron fue que no podía hacerse magia negra.

-Siempre pienso en ese fenómeno como algo que no habla bien de nuestro ancestros -dijo el mago bajito del fondo-. Si le pusieron ese nombre, quizás fue que lo primero que intentaron hacer al llegar aquí fue matarse mutuamente, y no pudieron -rio a carcajadas, de su siniestra broma.

-Pues es una alteración de la magia muy buena, creo yo -dijo Hermione-. Es muy bueno que no pueda hacerse magia negra. Me gusta eso.

-Hay mucho más -dijo Mikel-. Si quieres calefaccionar tu tienda, solo haz un encantamiento calefactor tradicional, pero quita el hechizo de tu varita y hazlo que quede flotando en el aire.

Hermione arqueó una ceja con la expresión más escéptica que pudo, como si acabaran de decirle que desplegara sus alas y se pusiera a volar.

-Eso no existe -dijo, tajante.

Todos los magos del lugar rompieron a carcajadas, ante el escepticismo de Hermione.

-No se puede "quitar un hechizo de una varita" -explicó Hermione, con su tono de voz que más recordaba a las clases de Hogwarts en las que levantaba la mano con ansias para repetir de memoria la definición de un libro-. No tiene sentido. Va totalmente en contra de las leyes mágicas de Immanuel Copérnikut…

Mientras Hermione decía esas palabras, Rosalda apuntó con su varita al cielo, exclamó "¡Lumos!" y cuando la luz brotó de la punta de su varita, como era habitual, con la otra mano tomó esa luz, cerrando el puño, la apartó de la punta de la varita y la envió con una sacudida de la mano volando por el aire. La luz empezó a rebotar sobre el suelo de tierra, como una pelota, picando en el suelo y rodando a lo lejos, hasta desaparecer.

Hermione dejó de hablar y sus ojos quedaron como platos.

-Y eso no es nada -dijo Rener, sonriente-. Miren esto. ¡Aguamenti!

Un pequeño chorro de agua brotó de la punta de su varita, como era habitual, pero entonces el mago hizo un movimiento con ambas manos de abajo hacia arriba, como si quisiera levantar algo muy pesado. Entonces, de la nada, salió un potente chorro de agua del grosor de un refrigerador desde el suelo y brotó hasta los cielos, con una potencia que hizo gritar a Tymicus. Tan pronto como había aparecido ese bestial túnel de agua brotando del suelo y hacia el cielo, desapareció. Unas pocas gotas de agua salpicaron el rostro estupefacto de Hermione.

-Eso son solo demostraciones simples -dijo Ginevra-. Aquí, la magia blanca te permite hacer cosas que otros magos podrían estar años y años para dominar, sin tener ningún entrenamiento.

Ginevra, sin hacer nada, mutó de pronto el color de su cabello, que antes era morocho, y lo volvió rojo fuego.

-¿Lo ven? No hace falta ser metamorfomago.

Apuntó a Harry con su varita, y de pronto Harry sintió un calor en su cara.

-¡Oye! -dijo, asustado, al darse cuenta que le había hecho algo. Hermione gimió a su lado.

-Harry, tus cicatrices…

-¿Qué ocurre con ellas?

-Desaparecieron -dijo Hermione, atónita-. Todas. Incluso la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, impresionado.

-¿Así de fácil pueden hace cosas así?

-Así de fácil -dijo Rener-. La magia negra no tiene efecto aquí, pero la magia blanca está potenciada. Si tus intenciones son buenas, como darle un poco de agua a alguien, quitarle las cicatrices a alguien, calefaccionar tu tienda, o enviar una luz a un aliado, la magia siempre jugará a tu favor. Es por eso que la llamaron magia blanca, en verdad.

-Es increíble -Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, que se sentía más suave que antes-. ¿Y perdura al irse de Antártida? ¿O mis cicatrices aparecerán de nuevo?

-No, claro que no -dijo Ginevra-. Quedarás así para siempre. A menos que las quieras de vuelta, claro.

-No… -Harry hizo unos segundos de silencio. Jamás se había planteado si quería o no tener cicatrices en la cara, porque no había pensado que tuviera elección. -No, creo que prefiero quedarme así…

Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad. Debía ser raro que de pronto todas sus cicatrices, en especial la que tenía forma de rayo, hubieran desaparecido. Hermione era la primera persona en su vida que lo miraba sin aquella cicatriz, desde que tenía un año de edad.

-Quiero intentarlo -Hermione apuntó a lo lejos, donde caminaba un pingüino-. ¡Petrificus totalus!

No pasó nada.

-¿Por qué no pasó nada?

Rosalda miró al pingüino.

-¿Por qué quieres paralizar a un pingüino?

-Para probar -dijo Hermione, algo decepcionada-. Claro que no iba a hacerle ningún daño. Yo amo a los animales.

-Bueno, pero no funciona así, debes tener buenas intenciones. Quizás deberías probar alimentarlo.

Hermione se lo quedó pensando, y apuntó al pingüino nuevamente. Entonces, una hilera de plancton salió de su varita y atravesó la distancia hasta el pingüino, cayendo ante él. El pingüino se acercó a la comida, balanceándose de lado a lado, y empezó a comer.

-¡Oh! Vaya.

-¿Puedo aparecer un filete ante Hermione, si tenemos hambre? -preguntó Harry. Todos rieron de nuevo.

-Sí, claro -dijo uno de ellos-. Es uno de nuestros secretos de cocina.

Todos se quedaron riendo. Durante un rato, estuvieron practicando el uso de la magia blanca, que les resultó sorprendente. Cualquier hechizo o encantamiento parecía tener poderes nuevos, que antes no existían, siempre que las intenciones del mago fueran buenas. Era como si la magia en aquel continente estuviera determinada a ayudar, y nunca perjudicar a nadie. Si uno hacía un hechizo de desarme a un oponente que no le había hecho ningún daño, entonces no solo la varita del oponente no salía volando por los aires; sino que la del mago que había tenido la "mala intención" de desarmar a alguien inocente era la que se iba volando por el aire.

Y así funcionaban todos los hechizos. Cualquier hechizo que uno quisiera hacer para dañar o perjudicar a alguien, simplemente no funcionaba. Probaron realizar un engorgio, para aumentar de tamaño, un evanesco, y hasta un expulso al pobre pingüino que comía el plancton, y nada tuvo efecto. En su lugar, Harry creció hasta los dos metros de altura y Hermione se desvaneció en el aire hasta que alguien hizo un contrahechizo.

Así que, esa noche, simplemente hicieron un hechizo calefactor, que con una mano removieron de la varita y dejaron flotando en el aire, calentando la tienda toda la noche.

-Esto está tan calentito -dijo Tymicus, contento, sentadito en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y muy sonriente. Hedwig ululaba en la mesa, también contenta del agradable calor. Harry y Hermione cerraron la entrada a la tienda con el cierre, apagaron las luces, luego de decir buenas noches, y fueron a su cama. -Qué agradable… ¡Oh, no!

El elfo acababa de darse cuenta de lo que aquel calor y ambiente agradable acabaría generando, y se lanzó boca abajo sobre sus mantas, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. En la otra cama, Harry empezó a desvestir a Hermione a toda prisa, besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Oh, Harry…

Ambos cayeron en la cama de la chica y Hermione contrajo su cuerpo mientras sentía a Harry besar su ombligo y bajar por su abdomen, desabotonándole el jean y bajándoselos hasta las rodillas.

Harry le quitó por completo los pantalones y se recostó sobre ella. Se besaron en los labios mientras el calor aumentaba. El chico conjuró unos pétalos de rosas con su varita y con una mano los hizo levitar sobre ellos, encima de la cama.

-Que romántico -dijo Hermione, tomando la cara de Harry con ambas manos y besándolo fuerte.

Empezaron a sudar mientras hacían el amor, rodeados de pétalos de rosas y de pronto invadidos por hechizos de relax y placer a la vez, que parecía estar conjurando Hermione. Harry apuntó a la cama con su varita y de pronto esta se volvió más suave y pareció moverse ondeando desde los pies hasta la cabecera, como olas en el mar que se acercan a la orilla, al son del ritmo que llevaban los dos, como si tuviera vida propia.

Hermione lanzó un hechizo y ambos levitaron unos centímetros por arriba de las sábanas, lo que permitió que Harry acariciara toda la espalda de ella mientras se besaban y se movían desnudos uno sobre el otro. Levitando sobre la cama, empezaron a girar lentamente hacia un lado.

Mientras Harry penetraba a Hermione, giraron hasta quedar de lado, y luego Harry quedó abajo y ella arriba. Todo ocurría por arte de magia, mientras hacían el amor en medio de los levitantes pétalos de rosas. Fueron cambiando de posición, siempre flotando en el aire, ahora a un metro por encima de la cama. Harry apoyó ambos pies sobre las mantas y tomó a Hermione, que flotaba, le abrió las piernas y la colocó en posición horizontal ante él, que estaba de pie en la cama, y empezó a penetrarla de esa forma. Hasta sus senos parecían elevarse hacia arriba por el poder anti gravedad del hechizo.

Luego de eso, Harry se relajó hacia atrás, cayendo, pero quedando flotando en el aire con el cuerpo en diagonal y los pies separándose unos centímetros de la cama, quedando en el aire. Hermione pareció nadar hacia él, en el aire, como si estuvieran bajo agua. Le tomó su miembro viril con ambas manos y lo empezó a acariciar. Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó en el aire mientras sentía los labios de Hermione envolver su miembro y succionar. Le acarició el cabello, y sintió como este flotaba también, separándose de la cabeza de la chica.

Luego, Hermione nadó hasta quedar encima de él otra vez, y volvieron a hacerlo con ella sobre él, Harry rodeándola en brazos y ella besando su cuello mientras se movía flotando arriba y abajo, Harry penetrándola y acariciando su caliente espalda.

Estuvieron así hasta las seis de la mañana, sin parar. Finalmente, cuando acabaron los hechizos gravitacionales y volvieron a quedar recostados en la cama, sintieron esa sensación de flotar durante mucho tiempo más, aunque ya hubiera terminado. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados y desnudos, envueltos en mantas y abrigos de cama, el intenso calor del hechizo abrigándolos del frío polar exterior.

Despertaron cerca de las dos de la tarde, ambos a la vez. Se miraron a los ojos, iluminados por el tenue sol que se reflejaba desde afuera, y sintieron como si estuvieran juntos en los confines más remotos del mundo, allí donde nadie podía molestarlos ni perjudicarlos de ninguna forma; donde ningún hechizo malvado podía suceder, donde solo existían ellos, en un lugar de bondad y amor.

Nada malo pasaría allí.


	38. La batalla de la Península Antártica (fi

38\. La batalla de la Península Antártica (fin de la Parte 4)

Harry y Hermione volaban en sus escobas en medio de una suave nevada. El cielo sobre ellos era gris, y Tymicus chillaba por el susto que le provocaba la empinada subida por las montañas. Si bien ellos habían estado en montañas antes, nunca en unas tan desoladas, desérticas y rodeadas de nieve y hielo. Las montañas Transantárticas eran una de las cadenas montañosas más largas del mundo, extendiéndose por más de tres mil kilómetros y separando la Antártida Oriental de la Occidental. Su pico más alto, el monte Kirkpatrick, parecía ser el lugar al que los llevaba la varita, que tenía aquella especie de geolocalización activada y giraba y vibraba hacia los lugares por donde tenían que ir.

Harry arqueó la espalda e inclinó el frente de su escoba hacia arriba, alzando vuelo sobre la ladera de la montaña y trepando más y más. La altura se les empezó a hacer vertiginosa, mientras el suelo tras ellos, cubierto en hielo, quedaba más distante, y el cielo más cerca. Era curioso, sin embargo, que, si bien gran parte de las montañas eran de tierra y no de hielo, parecían estar hundidas en una bruma de hielo que era el suelo donde habían caminado antes de subir por ellas. Este parecía un océano en el que estaban sumergidas las montañas, solo que congelado.

-¿Sabías que hace poco un grupo de mujeres británticas muggles fueron las primeras en cruzar la Antártida? -le gritó Hermione a Harry, desde su escoba-. ¡Y escalaron estas montañas! ¡A pie!

-Increíble -exclamó él, impresionado-. ¡Y yo aquí quejándome con magia, con escoba y siendo hombre!

-Son unas genias -dijo Hermione-. ¡Yo estoy que muero!

El furioso viento golpeaba fuerte en sus camperas térmicas, que tenían sobre sus capas de viaje. Era difícil saber cuándo era de día y cuando de tarde, con esos cielos grises y extraños horarios de amanecer y atardecer, cuya brecha se iba acortando notoriamente con cada día que pasaba y con cada nuevo amanecer que se acercara más al invierno y sus noches eternas. Pero, en un determinado momento de ese día cruzando las montañas en rápido y complicado vuelo, entre el viento y la nieve, y el frío, la varita finalmente vibró como loca, indicando que habían llegado. Estaban en la cima del monte Kirkpatrick, el cielo se había despejado un poco y el atardecer pálido les ofrecía una impresionante vista de la altura y los hielos debajo en 360 grados en la caída de la montaña en torno a ellos. Si ese no era el lugar más inhóspito del planeta, Harry no sabía cuál podía ser.

-Aquí no hay nada -dijo Harry, apuntando en un círculo en torno a ellos con su varita-. Esta es la cima. La varita indica que es aquí. Pero no hay ninguna pepita.

-La nieve -dijo Hermione, apuntando bajo ellos-. Estas capas de nieve se renuevan a cada minuto. Tiene que estar sepultada. ¡Accio pepita!

El hechizo quizás no habría sido tan poderoso de no ser por la magia blanca, que incrementaba su poder y hacía que el hechizo fuera mucho más intenso que en otra parte del mundo. Una vibración surgió del suelo bajo ellos. Se apartaron de allí justo cuando la nieve se quebraba y una especie de erupción rompía el pico de la montaña. Una pepita de oro saltó por los aires, despedida, y voló a metros de altura por encima del pico de la montaña, y cayendo por un lado de esta hacia el vertiginoso vacío detrás.

-¡Voy por ella!

Luego de gritar eso, Harry tomó su escoba, corrió y pegó un salto desde el mismísimo borde del pico de la montaña, volando por los aires y cayendo desde una altura de 4500 metros de altura. Con la escoba aferrada a su mano, Harry extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y su cabeza avanzó por delante, cayendo en un clavado como si estuviera saltando a una piscina, de cabeza. Su velocidad de caída aumentó, acercándolo más a la pepita, que caía y giraba, destellando en dorado mientras caía al precipicio blanco.

Harry sintió la violenta nevada golpearlo, el atroz viento sacudirlo, y la ladera de la montaña bajo él amenazando con un golpe mortal que podía suceder en cualquier segundo. Se trepó a su escoba, finalmente, pasando una pierna por encima de ella, y aceleró, cayendo más rápido y a toda velocidad.

Alcanzó la caída de la pepita. Con sus reflejos de buscador, y sintiendo que estaba en el partido de quidditch más desolado y salvaje del mundo, extendió un brazo hacia adelante, y atrapó la pepita en pleno vuelo, cuando faltaban escasos metros para golpear contra una ladera rocosa de la montaña.

Luego de atraparla, Harry tuvo que pegar una voltereta en la escoba, para frenar la caída y no golpear contra la roca. Luego de esa voltereta y espectacular giro en el lugar, la escoba salió propulsada hacia arriba nuevamente, y hacia la cima de la montaña donde había quedado Hermione.

Al día siguiente, ambos caminaban con gruesas botas por el hielo, en medio del continente, del otro lado de la cadena montañosa. Mientras buscaban donde acampar (todos los lugares parecían ser iguales, pero había que asegurarse de que no hubiera peligros climáticos o del terreno), leían la pista que habían encontrado dentro de la pepita.

-Oh, mira -dijo Harry, señalándole el pergamino a Hermione-. Creo que ya descifré. Esta pista debe referirse a la pepita de oro de Australia, ¿no lo crees?

Hermione volvió a leer el pergamino, ahora con más atención.

-Tienes razón -coincidió-. Qué lástima. No pudimos encontrar esa. Pero ahora estamos moviéndonos para el lado opuesto, así que no nos sirve. Sabemos que no hay otra pepita en Antártida, y estamos yendo en dirección a Sudamérica.

-Sí, hubiera sido mejor una pista que ayudara con la pepita de Argentina o de Chile.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, da igual. Estamos primeros, empatados con el grupo de chicos de Estados Unidos. Quedan unas diez pepitas en el mundo aún dando vueltas, y algunas están en América. Si conseguimos una más…

Mientras Harry miraba su teléfono, para tratar de usar la app del torneo y saber qué países de América tenían pepitas disponibles, comprobó una vez más que no había internet allí. Tenía señal, sin embargo.

En ese preciso momento, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola? -contestó Harry, confundido por haber recibido una llamada, y ante la cara atónita de Hermione.

-¡Hola! -lo saludó una voz alegre y femenina del otro lado-. Soy Amanda, secretaria de presidencia del Magic World Tour. Queríamos informarte que tu grupo está empatado en el primer puesto, como los mejores del torneo. Como faltan pocos meses para finalizar, y quedan pocas pepitas para encontrar, estamos preparando una entrevista especial que queremos realizarle a los dos grupos que van a la cabeza del torneo. ¿Quisieran participar?

-Un segundo.

Harry puso una mano en el teléfono, tapando el sonido, y le dirigió una mirada a Hermione.

-Los organizadores del torneo -le explicó-. Quieren hacer una entrevista a los que van ganando… ¿Te interesa?

Hermione frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativa. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry, al teléfono.

-Muy bien -dijo la mujer que se llamaba Amanda-. ¿En qué parte del mundo se encuentran? Podemos ir a hacer la entrevista allí.

-En Antártida.

Hubo un silencio por parte de la mujer.

-Oh -se escuchó que decía-. Impresionante. Un segundito, por favor.

Harry oyó que hablaba con otra persona, y él podía oír partes de la conversación por el teléfono. Identificó las frases: "¿Podemos filmar en Antártida?" y "¿El director querrá ir allí?" Luego de eso, la mujer volvió a hablar con Harry.

-De acuerdo -le dijo-. ¿En qué parte se encuentran?

-Estamos… -Harry miró alrededor, como si de esa forma pudiera identificar donde estaban. Pero alrededor solo había kilómetros de puro hielo todo a la redonda. -Estamos por llegar al Macizo de Vinston, en Antártida Occidental. Pasando los montes Transantárticos. Estamos yendo hacia la Península Antártica, desde donde cruzaremos a Sudamérica.

-Vaya, eso es increíble -dijo la mujer. Tras eso, volvió a hablar con otra persona. Harry empezó a molestarse de que le hiciera eso. -Muy bien. Quizás podamos hacer la entrevista cuando lleguen a la Península Antártica. Los llamaremos nuevamente. El director del torneo, el señor Thomas Crug, está muy ansioso de conocerlos y entrevistarlos personalmente.

-De acuerdo -asintió Harry-. Esperaremos su llamada entonces.

-¡Buena suerte con el resto del torneo! -los saludó Amanda, muy simpática, antes de colgar la llamada.

-Genial -dijo Harry, mientras guardaba el teléfono-. Escuché que dijo que habrá cámaras.

-Lo que necesitas, Harry, más fama -bromeó Hermione.

-Ah, no, tú serás la que hable -bromeó él-. Yo ya tuve suficiente fama para toda una vida. Mira, creo que podemos armar la carpa aquí.

Días después, y tras muchas horas de vuelo por encima de hielo, hielo y más hielo, llegaron a la Península Antártica, luego de dejar atrás la Tierra de Ellsworth. Estuvieron recorriendo hacia el norte por el lugar, que era el más habitado de todo el continente, con la mayor cantidad de bases científicas muggle. Esto se debía a que era ligeramente menos inhóspito que el resto del continente, al estar en una latitud más alejada del polo de inaccesibilidad del continente; que sería el punto central de Antártida, que ya habían dejado atrás, donde era más inaccesible y con las peores condiciones.

Ahora, la temperatura y clima en general era ligeramente más favorable, mientras se movían por la península pasando la meseta Dyer y volando rápidamente días tras día hacia el norte, hasta la punta de la península.

Finalmente, llegaron a Costa Palmer, entre el cabo Sterneck y el cabo Kjellman. No era exactamente la punta de la península, pero era un lugar desde el cual, si querían, podían ya emprender vuelo hacia Sudamérica.

-Personalmente, me harté del frío -coincidió Harry una noche, en la tienda, hablando con su novia. Si bien tenían la calefacción mágica puesta, igual llevaban abrigos gruesos. -No me molestaría salir volando para Sudamérica ahora mismo.

-Solo imagina las playas de Brasil -dijo Hermione, soñadoramente, mientras terminaban de beber una sopa.

-Sí, vayamos cuanto antes.

-¡Síííí! -chilló Tymicus, tiritando de frío-. ¡Huyamos de aquí!

-Aunque debo admitir que extrañaré la magia blanca -dijo Harry, haciendo un hechizo ante Hermione que materializó una torta de chocolate ante ellos, de la nada misma-. Cómo me gusta poder violar las Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales.

Los tres quedaron sonriendo, sin embargo, ante la perspectiva de dejar Antártida atrás, y recorrer playas y lugares con climas más agradables otra vez.

Mientras soñaban despiertos con eso, el teléfono de Harry volvió a sonar. Harry atendió, y volvió a oír la voz de esa mujer organizadora del torneo, Amanda. Se había casi olvidado del tema de la entrevista. O más bien no lo había olvidado, pero había estado deseando irse de allí antes de que lo contactaran, y que la entrevista no ocurriera. Sin embargo, Amanda fue más rápida y lo terminó convenciendo en cinco minutos de hacer la entrevista al día siguiente, allí mismo donde estaban. De esa forma, tuvieron que retrasar un día su plan de abandonar Antártida. En vez de partir de allí al día siguiente, como habían dicho, tendrían que hacerlo un día después.

La Costa Palmer era una costa, como la palabra lo indicaba, pero totalmente glaciar. El océano se extendía ante ellos azul oscuro en la distancia, y el hielo rompía en él en forma de acantilado, para deshacerse en bloques de hielo que seguían más allá, dentro del océano. Allí mismo, la tarde siguiente, una oscura tarde de principios de abril, varios magos y brujas aparecieron salidos de la nada, quizás mediante aparición o traslador; no lo sabían, puesto que cuando salieron de su carpa, donde habían estado almorzando, ya los encontraron allí a todos, del otro lado, montando cámaras y preparando micrófonos y equipos de filmación mágicos, que funcionaban sin ningún tipo de cables ni tecnología muggle. También habían armados varias tiendas propias de ellos, que lucían más profesionales y grandes que la de ellos, donde se metían y salían a cada rato.

-¡Buenas tardes! -los saludó un grupo de magos y brujas, que se acercaron a tenderles la mano, sonrientes-. Somos Amanda, Craig, Luke y Jeremy. Organizadores del Magic World Tour. Ustedes hablaron conmigo por teléfono -se presentó Amanda-. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Bien -dijeron ellos dos, tendiéndoles la mano. Tymicus miraba tras ellos, semi escondido, espiando con miedo.

-¿Dónde saldrá la entrevista? -preguntó Harry, señalando las cámaras.

-Oh, tranquilos, no es tan masiva -dijo Amanda, haciendo un ademán y sonriendo. Estaba exageradamente maquillada, lo que hizo que Harry y Hermione se sintieran nerviosos de sus aspectos harapientos y desaliñados luego de meses dando vueltas por el mundo con bajos recursos. -Solo saldrá en unas pantallas en lugares como el Callejón Diagon, o el nuevo pueblo mágico que se construyó en el antiguo Hogsmeade. Y en otros puntos principales de magos alrededor del mundo, traducido automáticamente a sus idiomas. Ah, y en la televisión muggle.

-Creo que conseguimos la emisión en todos los canales de la televisión muggle internacional -dijo el mago llamado Craig. Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí, nerviosos. Esa mujer le recordaba a Harry a Rita Skeeter, lo cual no era una buena sensación.

-¡Espero que estén emocionados! -dijo Amanda, con una sonrisa exagerada-. Conocerán a Thomas Crug, el creador, fundador, y actual director del Magic World Tour. Él llegará en unos instantes aquí. ¿Vamos haciendo el maquillaje?

Los hicieron pasar por una tienda donde una maquilladora les puso solo un poco de maquillaje a cada uno. Querían que se vieran auténticos, para que la audiencia viera lo crudo que había sido viajar por lugares desiertos y lejanos a ellos durante casi un año. Les encantaba que Harry, que ya era conocido entre la audiencia global, fuera a aparecer con barba larga y cabello largo, indicando el tiempo que había estado sin arreglar su aspecto durante todo el viaje. A Harry todo eso lo puso muy incómodo, y no dejaba de desear que ese día terminara de una vez, que le hicieran la maldita entrevista y pudiera continuar viajando, para desempatar el primer puesto con los americanos y ganar el premio.

-Bien, vamos a empezar -dijeron una hora más tarde. Harry y Hermione ya estaban listos y sentados en unas sillas ante un enorme set de cámaras y micrófonos. Todo estaba colocado arriba del hielo, incluso las sillas, para que el público pudiera ver que estaban en un lugar remoto de la Antártida, y se viera tanto como fuera posible del paisaje.

-Empezaremos con unas preguntas básicas -les indicó Craig-. Serán solo unas cuantas preguntas de lo que ya se imaginan. Cómo se enteraron de la existencia del torneo, por qué se anotaron, como fueron estos meses, qué fue lo mejor y lo peor… ¿Creen que puedan hacerlo?

-Sí, claro -dijo Hermione, mirando alrededor, tan incómoda como Harry.

-Genial -Craig levantó el puño, para que se lo chocaran. Harry, un poco luchando contra la incomodidad que llevaba dentro, y los nervios, le chocó el puño, al igual que Hermione, y Craig les sonrió, con entusiasmo. -¡Muy bien! Primero vendrá el señor Thomas Crug, fundador del torneo, se presentará, y él les hará las preguntas. No se pongan nerviosos, no durará mucho. Bien. ¡Vamos a empezar en seguida! ¡Suerte, chicos!

Aun no habían conocido al tal Thomas Crug, que para colmo todo parecía indicar que estaba llegando tarde y no se presentaría con ellos hasta haber empezado la transmisión. Vieron que los magos iban y venían, hablando entre sí, mientras ellos dos esperaban sentados allí ante las cámaras apagadas.

-¿Ya está listo Crug? -escuchó que decía un mago, a otro que acababa de aparecer caminando deprisa. Este asintió con la cabeza y levantó un pulgar. -De acuerdo, empecemos.

Encendieron todas las luces, y apareció una cuenta regresiva en una pantalla ante ellos. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4…

Sintió que se ponía pálido.

3… 2… 1…

"AL AIRE", se leyó en la pantalla.

-¡Hola a todos! -empezó a hablar un presentador que había salido de una tienda pocos minutos atrás, al que no habían visto antes, vistiendo una túnica de gala muy elegante-. ¡Los saluda Chris Megan, aquí en nada más y nada menos que la Antártida…!

Hubo unos segundos de presentación donde el presentador hablaba a las cámaras, que solo lo enfocaban a él. El muchacho explicó al público que Harry y Hermione iban empatados en el primer lugar del torneo, y que estaban en ese momento terminando de recorrer la Antártida. Finalmente, los presentó al público:

-¡Pero mejor dejemos que ellos se presenten solos! Con ustedes… ¡Harry Potter y Hermione Granger!

En ese momento, todas las cámaras que apuntaban hacia ellos encendieron una luz roja, que indicaba claramente que estaban siendo grabados. Harry y Hermione esbozaron una suerte de sonrisitas nerviosas, y saludaron a las cámaras con muchísima timidez.

-¡Es un placer conocerlos, muchachos! -dijo el tal Chris, estrechando la mano a cada uno de ellos, y mirando a las cámaras con una sonrisa típica de presentador de televisión-. ¡Pero no seré yo quien haga las preguntas, no, señor! ¡Es hora de darle la bienvenida al creador, fundador y actual director del Magic World Tour! ¡Con ustedes, el señor Thomas Crug!

En el momento en que Thomas Crug salió de la carpa en que había estado metido, maquillándose, Harry tuvo una terrible impresión de él. Una impresión muy, muy mala. El mago parecía un desconocido igual que cualquier otro, un tipo de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, atractivo, con una sonrisa impecable de dientes blancos y una expresión que indicaba que era una persona importante. Llevaba también una túnica de gala azul oscuro, en su caso, muy elegante. Pero era otra cosa lo que a Harry le hacía ruido en su cabeza. No sabía explicarlo, pero sentía que su presencia lo ponía mucho más nervioso de lo que ya había estado al ser apuntado con las cámaras.

-¡Hola a todos! -exclamó Crug, saludando a las cámaras y posicionándose junto a Chris, sonriente-. ¡Pero no exageremos, Chris! -dijo, en tono humilde-. No soy el creador del torneo. El Magic World Tour se inició hace muchísimo tiempo, algunos dicen que apenas poco después de que se creara el Torneo de los Tres Magos por primera vez. Estamos hablando de épocas muy pasadas. Yo solo retomé la tradición, fundando el nuevo Magic World Tour, que empezó en Inglaterra en el año 2007. Haremos una introducción muy corta para nuestros televidentes que no conozcan la historia: Yo era un alumno de Hogwarts, la escuela de magos de Inglaterra, y fue en ese año que me egresé. Quería realizar un tour global con mis amigos, así que lo hicimos. El Ministerio de la Magia nos dio la posibilidad de brindarnos apoyo, soporte y asistencia durante el viaje, los pilares básicos del Magic World Tour. Todos nuestros participantes gozan de asistencia ante cualquier eventualidad…

Mientras escuchaba esas palabras, Harry recordó que había recibido un disparo en la cabeza, y ninguno de esos magos vestidos con túnicas de gala apareció en África para ayudarlo. ¿De qué tipo de asistencia hablaba ese tipo? Él había tenido que ir a un hospital de magos que tuvo que buscar por su cuenta para recibir alguna ayuda. Lo único que habían hecho por ellos esas personas fue darles la pista verdadera de una pepita cuando Malfoy la había alterado y cambiado por otra.

-Y así fue como el Ministerio me acabó nombrado el director del torneo, y logramos expandirlo a nivel mundial, colocando la actual sede central en Alemania -finalizó Crug, con mucho carisma hacia la cámara. Harry no podía estar más nervioso por la presencia de ese hombre. ¿Por qué lo ponía tan nervioso? ¿Por qué el carisma en su mirada, aquella seducción que el hombre emitía hacia las cámaras, se le hacía tan conocida, como si ya la hubiera visto antes?

Las cámaras que apuntaban a Harry parecieron volver a encenderse, como mostrando un plano de ellos a la audiencia otra vez.

-¡Y ahora, a entrevistar a nuestros actuales competidores, un grupo de mi propia tierra, de Inglaterra, que va ganando en este momento! -dijo Crug, aplaudiendo-. ¡Harry! Tú no necesitas presentación, ¡la gente ya te conoce! Y Hermione, creo que también el mundo ha oído de ti, por supuesto. Uno de los grandes colaboradores de Harry Potter en sus aventuras que han sido tan famosas para la humanidad.

Harry y Hermione trataron de sonreír, notoriamente incómodos.

-¿Saben? ¡No me extraña que ustedes vayan a la cabeza del torneo! -dijo Crug, mirando a las cámaras, ahora de pie ante ellos dos, y luego mirándolos a ellos, mientras acercaba su micrófono a ellos y luego se lo volvía a colocar en la boca, para seguir hablando él-. ¡Harry Potter! Tú has ganado una edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¡Y ahora aquí!

Harry pensó que aquello tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, porque Crug puso el micrófono en su boca, para que hablara. ¿Qué podía decir ante eso?

-Pues… -dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño-. Eso fue algo terrible, señor Crug…

-¡Oh, por favor! -dijo él, tomando el micrófono de nuevo y lanzando una risotada mientras sonreía a la cámara con exagerado carisma-. ¡No me digas señor Crug, Harry! ¡Llámame Tom!

Harry alzó la mirada hacia él, aun con el ceño fruncido. El hombre le puso el micrófono en la boca otra vez.

-De acuerdo… Tom -dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo a los ojos, mientras todo su cuerpo era invadido por un escalofrío atroz que parecía haber surgido de ninguna parte-. Decía que lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos fue terrible. No fue una competición… Fue una trampa de Lord Voldemort para…

-Oh, vaya, vaya, claro -Crug volvió a tomar la palabra, riendo-. Por supuesto, Harry. Eso fue terrible. Lord Voldemort… -de pronto el hombre se quedó en un silencio, mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos perdidos en el océano que se extendía ante ellos, como si estuviera recordando algo. Harry y Hermione compartieron una mirada nerviosa.

Todas las cámaras apuntaron hacia Crug, que de pronto pareció recordar que estaba al aire, en vivo y en directo en todos los televisores muggle y pantallas y lugares mágicos del mundo, y sonrió nuevamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Lord Voldemort… -repitió, entre medio de risas extrañas y siniestras-. ¿Sabes, Harry? Cuando decidí relanzar el Magic World Tour, allá por el 2007, hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba conocerte.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, sin pronunciar palabra.

-No sabía que tú no estabas aquí -dijo-. Es decir, que no existías en aquella época -lanzó una carcajada que pareció mucho más extraña a las anteriores-. Pronto me enteré que te habías saltado esos años -rio de nuevo, ahora de una forma algo psicótica-. ¿Cómo hace uno para saltarse veinte años del mundo? Pues tú lo hiciste, Harry. Te saltaste del 1999 al 2019 como si nada -rio aún más, y ya no quedaron dudas de que había algo muy oscuro en ese hombre-. Así que no podría conocerte. No hasta que aparecieras de vuelta, cosa que hiciste el año pasado, en 2019. Fueron unos años en los que realmente hubiera deseado tenerte aquí. Fue divertido, crear este torneo, esperar a que llegaras…

Harry abrió grandes los ojos y llevó una mano a su bolsillo, donde estaba su varita.

-Cuando apareciste, finalmente, supe que lograría que te inscribas -continuó él-. No fue difícil. No con mis marionetas. Verás, Harry, muchas de las personas que has conocido en este universo y en esta época no son quien tú crees que son.

Entonces, Crug miró hacia un lado, e hizo señas con la mano. El hombre que instantes atrás había sido tan amable con ellos, Craig, abrió la entrada a una de las tiendas que habían instalado allí, e hizo señas con la mano. Tres figuras emergieron de allí y empezaron a caminar hacia adelante.

Eran Fred Weasley, Lily y James Potter. Los tres caminaron hacia adelante, sonriendo y mirando a Harry con una especie de malicia en la mirada. Harry se puso de pie de golpe, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí?

-Estas personas, que tú crees que son amigos y familiares, en realidad han tenido la misión, durante el verano pasado, de lograr que te inscribas a este torneo, colocando publicidades en televisores -dijo Crug, mirando a Hermione-. Y luego hablando del tema delante de tu otro amigo, Ron… Me apena la ausencia de Ron, por cierto. Me hubiera gustado tener el set completo del trío aquí.

Harry miró al mago con la varita lista y expresión desafiante.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó, con el pecho a punto de explotar.

Crug rio de una forma macabra, una risa siniestra que Harry ya había oído anteriormente, en un par de las peores situaciones de su vida.

-¿Qué quién soy? -dijo él, ahora mirando a Harry con unos ojos que parecían reflejar maldad pura-. Soy yo, Harry… Soy yo, que he vuelto.

Ahora su mirada era totalmente desquiciada, macabra y malvada. Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano, también de pie, junto a Harry, mirándolo con horror.

-Eres… ¿Voldemort? -preguntó la chica, aterrada.

Crug la miró con psicosis.

-Voldemort… -dijo, otra vez pronunciando el nombre como si se tratara de algo muy querido pero distante, perdiéndose y quedándose en silencio ante ese nombre-. No, Voldemort ha muerto -dijo, señalando a Harry-. Tú lo mataste.

Harry apretaba su varita con fuerza. Todas las cámaras los apuntaban. Fred, Lily y James, de pie tras Crug, parecían poseídos, distantes, como títeres.

-Voldemort es algo así como mi futuro -dijo Crug, y alzó su varita al aire-. Algo así como mi pasado y futuro, todo a la vez.

El mago escribió una frase en el aire, con letras brillantes. Una frase que quedó trazada ante todos ellos, flotando en el aire en letras grandes:

"MAGIC WORLD TOUR".

Y, entonces, el mago empezó a agitar su varita, para que las letras cambiaran de posición. Mientras las letras se movían en el aire, invirtiendo sus lugares y cambiando de posición, la "W" de "World" se colocó boca abajo, formando en cambio una "M". Las demás letras fueron moviéndose, y el corazón de Harry latía tan rápido que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Cómo me encanta este jueguito de las letras -bromeó Crug, riendo de forma siniestra mientras cambiaba las letras de lugar en el aire ante la vista de todo el mundo. Y allí donde antes se había leído "Magic World Tour", ahora las letras se invirtieron formando una nueva frase:

"I AM LORD TOM CRUG".

Harry alzó la varita hacia él, apuntándolo, sus ojos como platos. En ese momento, una luz surgió de la cara de Crug, y el mago empezó a mutar de aspecto. Tal como había pasado con Luna, su cabello cayó al suelo, su piel también, y nuevo cabello, piel y músculos surgieron en el lugar donde había estado él de pie. Horrorizado, Harry contempló como alguien nuevo aparecía debajo. Esta vez, en vez de un bicho extraño y monstruoso, allí donde antes estaba Crug apareció alguien conocido:

El joven Tom Riddle. El mismo que Harry había visto en el viejo diario, y en el pensadero. No era el Voldemort adulto y transformado, sino que parecía un Tom Riddle con su aspecto de joven, aunque algo mayor.

-Finalmente, decidí hacer caso a Dumbledore -dijo él, entre risas-. Él siempre decía que debía llamarme Tom, ¿recuerdas, Harry? -parecía psicópata, enfermo, trastornado-. Tom. Así es como me llamo ahora. Pero no Riddle, ese apellido es terrible e impuro. No, en cambio, me inventé uno nuevo. Crug es una palabra galesa que significa algo así como montículos de piedras -explicó-. Muy usada para los montículos de piedras de un sepulcro. Aquel como en el que me colocaron luego de que mataste a mi versión futura, Harry. O aquel sepulcro como en el que yacen todos mis enemigos. Porque, tarde o temprano, todos reciben lo que merecen.

Empezó a sonreírle a Harry, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su lengua relamiendo sus labios.

-Así que puedes llamarme Lord Tom Crug ahora -explicó-. Ya no soy Lord Voldemort. Esa personalidad perdió, fue derrotada por ti. No puedo negar eso, Harry. No puedo negar el fracaso de Lord Voldemort. Yo soy otra versión suya. Verás, Harry, seguro recuerdas que el año pasado, desde este mismo universo y ya en 2019, destruiste junto a tus amigos todas las fuerzas oscuras que quedaban en los universos. O eso pensaste. Pensaste que las tenías bien contadas. Pensaste que eran seis, y que todas se acababan de unir ante la malvada versión de Hermione poseída por una de ellas.

"Pues te equivocaste. Poco antes de la destrucción del Universo 3, y antes de que tú cambiaras esa historia regresando al pasado, las poderosas fuerzas del Universo 3, que tenían ya el poder y la energía para crear universos, habían creado un universo nuevo, uno que tú jamás conociste. Lo llamo el Universo Lord Tom Crug. Allí, la fuerza oscura tenía intensidad, y no la colocaron en algún inútil Snape o algún otro mago inservible. Tuvieron la inteligencia, aquella vez, de depositar esa fuerza del mal en una versión del pasado de mí, de Tom Riddle. En el pasado de ese universo, la fuerza del mal creció en mí, una vez más. Y yo no fui tan idiota para dejar que mi esencia, mi fuerza del mal, fuera al encuentro de la poseída Hermione cuando ella las convocó a todas con su hechizo, para que quedaran dentro de su cuerpo. Claro que no, yo me imaginaba que tú te saldrías con la tuya. Porque, si habías destruido a Voldemort, claro que podrías con ello.

"Así que esa fuerza oscura siguió viviendo en ese universo, un universo que nadie conocía. Tú y Dumbledore creyeron que habían ganado, que habían eliminado a todas las fuerzas oscuras. Pero no. Yo crecí allí, en poder y fuerza. Y en venganza. Una venganza que sabía que iba a cometer, finalmente, contra ti, Potter.

"Nadie osa asesinarme y salirse con la suya, Potter. Por eso planifiqué que obtengas lo que mereces. Hoy, en televisión pública y masiva a todo este detestable universo, vamos a contemplar finalmente la tan merecida muerte de Harry Potter.

Rio como un enfermo hacia las cámaras, de forma demente, sacando la lengua y cerrando los ojos mientras reía, para luego abrirlos otra vez y aullar con aquella risa macabra.

-Primero, voy a decirte, Potter, en qué consistió mi venganza. Primero descubrí la magia de los elfos domésticos, que permiten viajar entre los universos. Oh, vaya. Voldemort siempre fue tan ciego, ahora puedo ver, al no tener en cuenta a las pequeñas criaturas de los universos, ¿no lo crees, Harry? Pero yo, Lord Tom Crug, soy alguien nuevo, una nueva versión mía, un nuevo futuro, y mi mente es más amplia y abierta. Yo puedo ver a esas pequeñas criaturas -se pasó la lengua por los labios otra vez-. Y puedo sentir lo valioso de su magia… -sus ojos se posaron en Tymicus, que chillaba de miedo en un rincón-. Utilicé elfos domésticos para viajar a otros universos, luego de haber destruido el Universo Lord Tom Crug por completo. ¿Sabes a qué universo viajé? Al tuyo, Potter. Al Universo 5. No sabes cómo me divertí…

Harry empezó a temblar, sus ojos de pronto brillando por unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de él, y que no eran de tristeza, sino más bien de ira.

-Ginny, oh, Ginny… -continuó-. No sabes cómo gritaba, Potter. Gritaba tu nombre, pidiendo ayuda. Pero tú ya no estabas allí para ayudarla. Los maté a todos, y experimenté con sus cadáveres. Me di cuenta, finalmente, qué es lo que a ti te duele, lo que te duele de verdad: tus amigos. La Luna Lovegood que conociste hace unos meses, por ejemplo, es en verdad un cadáver del Universo 5, ¿sabes? ¿Te preguntabas cómo hice para que tenga todos sus recuerdos, para que tenga su aspecto exacto, su misma forma de hablar, y todo? Porque es una especie de inferi, pero mejorado. Los creé yo mismo, Potter, en mi universo. Los llamo "superis", ya que son muy superiores a los inferi. Son cadáveres reanimados, pero que lucen y actúan igual que cuando estaban vivos si quieres, solo que controlados por mí.

"Luego de destruir tu Universo 5 por completo hasta las cenizas, matando a todos los que conoces, vine aquí y aterricé en otro tiempo, allá por el 2007, donde fundé este torneo. Porque supe que sería la mejor forma de hacerte sufrir cuando vinieras. Pero lo verdaderamente bueno vino el año pasado, cuando tú y tus amigos aparecieron aquí. Primero maté a tus padres. Torturé a Lily, cuyo cadáver tienes aquí presente -señaló a la inerte e inexpresiva Lily que estaba pálidamente de pie tras él, junto a James-. Fue divertido, tengo una grabación que filmé con mi celular, si quieres te la muestro luego -empezó a reír con unas oscuras carcajadas que más que risa parecían chillidos siniestros-. Se retorcía y chillaba, la muy perra, mientras cortaba todos sus tendones internos, uno por uno, con magia. Le removí los órganos por dentro. No quería alterar mucho su exterior, necesitaba que el cadáver luciera convincente, para que no tuvieras sospechas. Realicé un superi con ella y otro con James. A veces se volvían criaturas extrañas con cabello largo, o patas de cabra, pero con un ligero ajuste podía transformarlos de vuelta en quienes eran. Como decía, junté a Lily y James, y ellos te hicieron toda una obra de teatro en la que se separaban, y James la golpeaba, bla, bla, bla. No sé si fue mi mejor dramatización, soy nuevo en esto. Luego hice que este cadáver de Fred Weasley, a quien maté para que todos sufran otra vez, con su segunda muerte, engañara a Hermione poniendo videos del Magic World Tour en su televisor en el lugar donde estaba internada contra las drogas, para empezar a germinar la idea en sus cabecitas de que se anotaran a mi torneo. Pobre Hermy Perra, espero que no hayas tenido una recaída.

Mientras Riddle reía a carcajadas, mirando a Hermione y escupiendo mientras reía como psicópata, fue evidente que esa era una versión de Voldemort aun más cruel, si eso era posible. Parecía que la rabia que le producía que Harry lo hubiera matado cuando era Voldemort había hecho que aquella persona nueva venida del pasado de otro universo, a la que llamaba Lord Tom Crug, fuera aun más desquiciada, violenta y enferma de ira y rabia. No podía mantener una apariencia de cordura. Más que el frío y calculador Voldemort, este parecía un frenético e impulsivo demente.

-Luego Lily habló con Ron y terminó de convencerlo de que les sugiriera a ustedes anotarse al torneo -siguió Tom-. De esa forma, Potter, mi plan fue vengarme de ti todo lo posible, antes de tu muerte, aquí este día. Te volví loco, con mis superis, has hecho actos asquerosos e inmundos con el superi que envié contigo. Qué tan repulsivo te habrás sentido de saber que la que creías tu novia era en verdad el cadáver de una amiga tuya -rio con los ojos muy abiertos y sin rastros de risa verdadera en esa cruel carcajada-. ¡Qué imbécil te habrás sentido de buscar a un amigo tuyo que en verdad no estaba desparecido! ¡Qué idiota habrás pensado que eras por confiar en Draco Malfoy, quien en verdad siempre fue un mortífago mío y trabajó para mí todo el año, volviéndote loco, actuando para que creyeras en su inocencia y luego en su culpabilidad! ¡Te hemos engañado tanto como quisimos, jugando contigo todo el tiempo! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Harry respiraba rencor y rabia. Sus ojos miraban a Riddle con veneno.

-Ahora tus papis y el buen Freddy bailan para mí, Pottercito -con un movimiento del brazo, Riddle provocó, con un simple hechizo, que los tres cadáveres tras él empezaran a bailar. Harry observó la más cruel y oscura escena de su vida al ver a sus padres y a Fred, todos muertos pero controlados por Riddle, bailar en el hielo.

El volumen de su risa siguió aumentando, cada vez más.

-¡DIME QUÉ SE SIENTE, POTTER! -gritó Riddle, sus ojos encendidos en llamas, la ira presente en cada célula de su cuerpo-. ¡¿PUEDES SENTIRLO?! ¡¿LO ESTÁS EXPERIMENTANDO, AQUÍ, EN MEDIO DE MI GRAN VENGANZA?! ¡ERES MIERDA, POTTER! ¡BASURA INSIGNIFICANTE QUE SOLO PUDO VENCERME POR CASUALIDADES, SUERTE Y AYUDA DE OTROS! ¡AHORA PUEDES VIVIR EN CARNE PROPIA CÓMO SE SIENTE! ¡PUEDES VIVIR CÓMO SE SIENTE CUANDO TU ALMA ES DESGARRADA EN PEDAZOS! ¡CUANDO TU ALMA SE PARTE COMPLETAMENTE EN PEDAZOS! ¡SIÉNTELO, POTTER!

Riddle agitó violentamente su varita hacia atrás, y los tres cuerpos de Lily, James y Fred estallaron en pedazos, con sangre derramándose por todo el hielo, mientras Hermione chillaba y lanzaba alaridos de terror, y los pedazos de sus cuerpos resbalaban por el hielo.

-¡SIÉNTELO! -repitió Riddle, con una cólera que estallaba en sus ojos, que resplandecieron en rojo-. ¡VAS A SENTIRLO MÁS DE SIETE VECES, ANTES DE MORIR! ¡YA TE HICE SENTIRLO AL MENOS SEIS, ¿NO ES ASÍ?! ¡AQUÍ VA LA SÉPTIMA!

Y entonces, en un acto que Harry no pudo evitar, Riddle acuchilló el aire con su varita en dirección a Hermione y gritó:

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Harry quedó congelado, paralizado. Ni siquiera todo el hielo de la Antártida quedó tan congelado como su cuerpo en horror cuando el rayo de luz verde golpeó a Hermione, sorprendida y tomada por sorpresa, y la chica voló hacia atrás como un muñeco de trapo, para caer muerta sobre el hielo a varios metros de distancia.

-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! -rio Riddle a más no poder, en vivo y en directo para todo el mundo, con todas las cámaras que eran manipuladas por su equipo de magos, todos cómplices suyos, apuntando a todo lo que pasaba y transmitiéndolo al mundo-. ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

La visión se empañó para Harry. Supo que Hermione acababa de morir. Aquello no podía ser real. Pero lo era. Estaba pasando realmente. Y él no tenía fuerzas para hacer más nada ahora. Era demasiado tarde.

Y en ese momento, quién sabe por qué motivo, Harry hizo algo que jamás había hecho antes, algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía o que se pudiera hacer: extendió un brazo hacia adelante, y con un poder que brotaba de su cerebro atrajo a una persona hacia allí, hacia él. La persona en cuestión estaba en verdad a miles de kilómetros de distancia, pero con el poder de la legeremancia Harry la llevó hasta allí e hizo que esa persona quedara de pie a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? -fue todo lo que le preguntó, mirándolo con desesperación en los ojos, que no podían dar crédito a nada.

Era Mikel, el mago de cabello largo que habían conocido del otro lado de la Antártida, en esa comunidad de magos olvidada. El hombre, confundido, miraba alrededor sin entender cómo estaba ni cómo había llegado allí. Pero pronto pareció comprender que algo muy malo pasaba, que algo muy malo acababa de ocurrirle a Harry, y que necesitaba de su ayuda.

-¿Cómo hizo para usar un Avada Kedabra, existiendo aquí la magia blanca?

Mikel miró alrededor, comprendió la pregunta de Harry, y entonces miró al horizonte y señaló el frío sol del atardecer, que estaba desapareciendo a lo lejos, tras el océano, casi imperceptible por su baja intensidad allí.

-Aquí en la península Antártica, la magia blanca funciona distinto -explicó, mirando a Harry aun confundido, pero obedeciendo-. Estamos en otras latitudes, más al norte, más cerca del Círculo Polar Antártico. Podríamos decir que el efecto de la magia blanca es menor. Si sigues más al norte, este fenómeno ya no existe.

Harry respiraba agitado y lo miraba con desesperación y horror, comprendiendo.

-La magia blanca aun existe aquí -dijo Mikel, mirando de nuevo el horizonte-. Pero, en este lugar, este singular fenómeno solo ocurre luego del atardecer, y hasta el amanecer. Por eso no está funcionando ahora… -miró al hielo y vio los trozos de cuerpos, y el cadáver de Hermione, horrorizado y comprendiendo el por qué de la pregunta de Harry mientras adoptaba expresiones de sorpresa y pena.

Riddle reía más que nunca, y parecía que había perdido cualquier rastro de cordura en su rostro enfermo.

-¿Y, Potter? -preguntó, mirando a Harry-. ¿Ahora está tu alma en pedazos? ¿Estás ya listo para morir?

Harry volvió a mirar el cuerpo de Hermione. Toda la tristeza que sentía y que le impedía respirar empezó a dar lugar a una nueva sensación. Mientras sus dedos rozaban su propia varita, Harry sintió un extraño calor trepar por su espalda y adueñarse de sus sentidos. Unos últimos rayos de sol quedaban aun en el horizonte, y de pronto la ira más furiosa y bestial que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida hizo un clic en su cerebro que provocó a su vez que todos sus músculos se tensionaran y su mano aferrara su varita firmemente y con la magia fluyendo por sus venas como agua hirviendo, por su sangre y hasta sus dedos, para activar ahora su propia y personal venganza.

-Vas a desear no haber vuelto, Riddle -dijo, sus labios temblando por la rabia, su mirada volviéndose peligrosa-. Vas a desear no haber hecho lo que hiciste.

Riddle sonrió, al parecer fascinado por la nueva expresión en el rostro de Harry.

-Voy a matarte, Potter -le dijo, alzando la varita con cuidado y calculando sus siguientes movimientos, apuntándola a su enemigo-. Y finalizaré mi venganza. Y luego de eso, voy a destruirte en todos los demás universos. Mataré a todos y cada uno de tus amigos y familiares, y bailaré en la sangre de ellos, de los cientos de ellos y cada una de sus sucias copias que plagan los universos como insectos.

-Lo intentarás -dijo Harry.

Con un grito de guerra, Harry empezó a sacudir su varita hacia él a toda velocidad, y la gran mayoría de los hechizos que le lanzó a su enemigo mortal fueron en verdad maleficios imperdonables.

Se desató una batalla a todo color y luces encima del hielo blanco, donde los hechizos fluyeron desde ambas partes y los rayos con los maleficios imperdonables y las maldiciones de todo tipo, que brotaban de cada uno de los dos con el más intenso rencor y la ira más fuerte, golpearon todo alrededor, rompiendo el hielo bajo ellos y perdiéndose en la distancia, entre el hielo y el océano.

Con un rugido que mezclaba profunda rabia e intenso dolor, Harry desató una explosión de encantamientos que destrozó todas y cada una de las cámaras y micrófonos que había allí, y que lanzó a todas las demás personas que habían ido allí con Riddle volando hacia atrás, por los aires. Algunos cayeron tras el acantilado de hielo y hacia el mar, gritando.

La transmisión en vivo de aquello finalizó allí.

Riddle contraatacó con un arsenal completo de maleficios oscuros que provocaron océanos de lava brotando del mar, abriendo sus fauces y estallando contra Harry, que con su varita alzó una cortina de agua tras él, proveniente del océano, para protegerse del fuego. Era una batalla mucho más similar a la que había mantenido Voldemort con Dumbledore en quinto año, y donde Harry demostró el enorme crecimiento en sus habilidades mágicas que había tenido luego de esos años.

En medio de todos los hechizos que iban y venían, pronto resultó obvio que todos los magos y brujas que antes filmaban o manipulaban las cámaras, tanto Craig como Chris como todos, habían muerto antes los miles de maleficios asesinos lanzados tanto por Voldemort como por Harry hacia todos lados, con tremenda ira y furia atroz.

En cierto momento de la batalla, Harry creyó que sus hechizos, que lanzaba con su varita uno tras otro a toda velocidad, tenían posibilidades contra los de su oponente.

Pero pronto resultó que estaba equivocado: En un segundo y con un hechizo de Riddle que pasó entre los suyos y logró sortearlos hasta llegar hacia él, Harry fue golpeado con un encantamiento de desarme que Riddle había lanzado encubierto entre medios de varios Avada Kedabra, para que llegara desapercibido hacia Harry y consiguiera darle.

La varita de Harry voló por los aires y se perdió entre el hielo, fuera de vista, al tiempo que Harry cayó hacia atrás, boca arriba, sus ojos clavados en el oscuro cielo del anochecer.

Había perdido.

Sintió el duro y seco hielo bajo él. Escuchó las temibles risas de Riddle, que se acercaba a él lentamente, seguramente apuntándolo con su varita y contemplando el golpe final.

Harry se dio la vuelta y quiso incorporarse, pero recibió un cruciatus que le dio en la espalda y lo lanzó gritando de dolor al hielo otra vez, boca abajo.

Sintiendo un dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Harry clavó las uñas en el hielo y se arrastró hacia adelante, tratando de alejarse de Riddle. Este, riendo a carcajadas, lanzó otro cruciatus que hizo que Harry sintiera un dolor más intenso que la tortura más terrible imaginable. Era como si le clavaran alfileres en los ojos, le rompieran los huesos de los brazos y piernas con una máquina y les arrancaran la piel a tirones, todo a la vez. En ese momento, por algún extraño motivo, recordó a los padres de Neville y sintió más pena que nunca por ellos, por haber recibido ese maleficio contra ellos innumerables veces, hasta la locura.

Moribundo, Harry se arrastró por esa superficie, sus dedos clavándose en el hielo seco, el océano oscuro con el sol que casi desaparecía ante él, el hielo y frío intenso carcomiendo su cuerpo. Su rostro pálido ya no podía arrastrarse más. Iba a morir allí, en los hielos de la Antártida, en un paisaje vasto, gigante, abandonado y sin un alma, donde solo él quedaba vivo, luego de la muerte de Hermione y todos los demás.

Y donde pronto iba a morir, él también.

Riddle se acercó, y de una patada dio vuelta a Harry, dejándolo boca arriba.

-Muere como la rata inmunda que eres, Potter -dijo Riddle, mirándolo a los ojos, antes del golpe final. Levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia Harry en el preciso instante en que el último y débil rayo de sol desaparecía tras el horizonte, dejando el cielo en penumbras.

Riddle abrió la boca para pronunciar el golpe letal.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. El mundo entero pareció detenerse. Esperó a que la muerte llegara a él, finalmente derrotado y asesinado por Tom Riddle, por Voldemort, de una vez por todas y sin posibilidad de salvación, sin horcruxes, sin Reliquias de la Muerte, sin nada que lo salvara.

Pero no murió.

Harry abrió los ojos. Riddle estaba aun ante él, aun apuntándolo. Al parecer estaba tan sorprendido como Harry, y tan quieto como Harry, como esperando a que algo pasara.

Harry no había muerto.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! -aulló de nuevo, apuntándolo con furia. Pero ningún hechizo ni luz verde salió de su varita.

Respirando agitado, Harry volvió a girar la cabeza hacia el horizonte, ahora oscuro, ya sin luz solar.

-Perdiste, Riddle -dijo Harry, clavando los ojos en Riddle-. Durante la noche… Habrá magia blanca -dijo jadeando, un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca abierta-. Durante la magia blanca… El mal no puede hacerse… Ningún hechizo malvado puede funcionar. Solo las buenas intenciones podrán realizarse…

Riddle parecía a punto de estallar de un ataque de ira y rabia.

-Otra magia blanca, antigua como la existencia misma del mundo, que te detiene, Riddle -dijo Harry, furioso.

Riddle lanzó un aullido de rabia, sujetó su propia varita con ambas manos y la partió a la mitad de la ira.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -vociferó con una ira sobrehumana-. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Harry corrió a toda velocidad, se lanzó al hielo patinando, deslizándose por él, y alcanzó su varita nuevamente. En ese instante, Riddle se acercó corriendo, tomó a Harry de la garganta y lo ahorcó con una mano, y lo levantó en el aire. Harry quedó suspendido allí, siendo ahorcado por Riddle, con los pies ligeramente alzados en el aire. Riddle tenía fuerza, pero Harry tenía una varita. Y como la defensa propia era parte de la bondad que existía con la magia blanca, empezó a girar su varita hacia él, y Riddle comprendió que no podría ganar.

-Quizás ganaste la batalla, Potter -le dijo, los ojos inyectados en rabia, antes de que Harry pudiera atacarlo-. Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo. Pronto te encontraré, para finalizar esto. Solo me falta el golpe mortal hacia ti para terminar mi venganza. En cuanto esta nueva patética magia que te protege esta vez se termine, voy a venir por ti. Si te metes en algún lugar donde esa magia no desaparezca nunca, te mataré de forma muggle, igualmente. Vas a morir de una forma u otra, Potter, y nada puedes hacer por evitarlo. Tú ya estás muerto.

Dicho esto, Riddle giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.

Harry cayó sobre el hielo con fuerza y empezó a gemir y jadear mientras luchaba por recuperar el aire.

-Hermione -dijo Harry, con un hilo de voz, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y arrastrándose por el hielo hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su novia-. Hermione…

Finalmente, Harry llegó a su lado. Y rompió a llorar sobre su cuerpo. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos, aun con sorpresa, pero sin vida. Le tomó el pulso, pero no había pulso. La apuntó con su varita, pero no había magia que pudiera ayudarla. Ya había muerto, y su cuerpo más blanco que nunca se confundía con el hielo bajo ella.

Hermione estaba muerta.

Harry lloró y lloró, a viva voz. Empezó a dar puñetazos al hielo, con furia, y sus nudillos se rompieron y empezaron a sangrar. Harry aulló y gritó de dolor, las lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla una tras otra.

Sintió que alguien caminaba hacia él, por detrás. Era Mikel, que aun estaba allí. No allí realmente, pero su imagen seguía allí, traída a ese lugar por Harry mediante legeremancia.

-Harry… -dijo el mago lentamente, con mucho tacto, impresionado por todo lo que había visto-. Harry… usa la magia blanca…

Harry giró la cabeza hacia él, roja por las lágrimas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La magia blanca… Podrá hacerlo -dijo Mikel, muy serio, señalando lentamente a Hermione.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia ella. El cuerpo de Hermione seguía tendido bajo él, inerte.

Se puso de rodillas ante ella, la levantó levemente por la espalda con una mano, y con la otra le acarició una mejilla.

-Vuelve, Hermione -pidió Harry, sin usar ninguna varita, solo mirándola a los ojos y pidiéndole al cielo, al continente, a todo lo que lo rodeaba, a la magia blanca, que devolviera a Hermione a la vida-. Por favor, vuelve…

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Harry llevó su mano libre al pecho de Hermione, donde ningún corazón latía.

-Por favor -pidió nuevamente, deseándolo con su alma entera y con todo su corazón-. Magia blanca, hazla volver… Te daré mi vida a cambio. Te ofrezco mi alma…

En cuanto dijo eso, un brillo surgió de la palma de la mano de Harry. Algo extraño ocurría: Su mano pronto empezó a emitir una luz blanca sobre el pecho del cuerpo de Hermione.

-Mi alma a cambio de la de ella -pidió Harry, al ver la luz, con un renovado deseo y con más fuerza.

-Ofrece una parte de tu vida -dijo Mikel, totalmente serio, de pie ya junto a Harry-. La mitad. La magia blanca puede traerla de vuelta, devolverle su alma, por la mitad de tiempo. Lo que deberás ofrecerle es la mitad del tuyo. De tu tiempo. De tu vida.

-Hazlo -dijo Harry, sin dudarlo un segundo, hablándole a su mano, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. La luz creció en intensidad, penetró en el pecho de Hermione, y entonces…

Hermione pestañeó.

Harry sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. Hermione movió la cabeza, pestañeó varias veces, y se quedó mirando a Harry. La luz blanca desapareció.

-Harry… -dijo.

Se sentó en el hielo, y entonces Harry rompió en llantos otra vez y la abrazó. Ella miró alrededor, confundida, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Luego de eso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, se acariciaron el rostro, y se besaron profundamente en medio de los hielos del fin de la Antártida.


	39. Ushuaia, AR

Hola a todos! Esta vez no hay trailer. La quinta y última parte del fic será lanzada capítulo por capítulo, como ocurrió con la primera.

Esta es la última parte del fic, y también la última parte de la trilogía y de la saga. Aquí se termina la serie "Harry Potter y la Cacería de Brujas / la Guerra de los Universos / el Magic World Tour". Con la Parte 5 de este fic, "América". Los últimos capítulos serán publicados estos días, uno por uno, hasta llegar al gran final.

Y ellos serán:

39\. Ushuaia, AR

40\. Buenos Aires, AR

41\. Río de Janeiro, BR

42\. Iquitos, PE

43\. Cali, CO

44\. Caracas, VE

45\. Santo Domingo, DO

46\. Bayamo, CU

47\. San Salvador, SV

48\. Monterrey, MX

49\. Dallas, TX

50\. Los Ángeles, CA

Los dejo entonces con el primero de ellos, y espero que disfruten de la lectura. Un saludo!

* * *

PARTE 5. AMÉRICA

* * *

39\. Ushuaia, AR

* * *

-No soy yo el que debe esconderse y tener miedo -fue lo que dijo Harry, para justificar su decisión de cruzar el océano en un buque hacia Argentina, el país más cercano de allí-. Es él.

-Él te venció -dijo Hermione, intentando convencerlo de lo contrario-. Vamos, Harry, vamos a refugiarnos con Mikel, o a otra parte si quieres, pero donde haya magia blanca, donde él no pueda hacerte daño.

-Si no puede hacerme daño, destruirá todo el universo hasta las cenizas como hizo con mi universo, el Universo 5, donde los masacró a todos. Lo conozco. No va a descansar. Es lo mismo si estamos en Antártida, en Inglaterra, o en China. La única forma de detenerlo es ir por él, y matarlo.

-O podría ser la forma de que él pueda finalizar su venganza, matándote.

-Ya te robó la mitad de tu vida, Hermione. Te robó algo que era tuyo por derecho, por ser una persona, un ser humano. La libertad de vivir y envejecer hasta la edad en la que las personas mueren naturalmente. Por culpa de él, no podrás vivir hasta más de los cuarenta o cincuenta años de edad, como mucho. Te quitó la mitad de tu tiempo.

-Y la del tuyo. Tú también tendrás una vida la mitad de larga de lo normal, por haberme salvado a mí.

-No me hubiera importado darte todo mi tiempo -dijo Harry-. Pero alguien tiene que matar a Voldemort de una vez, o todos morirán en mucho menos tiempo que eso. Y por eso es que no puedo esconderme. No importa cuánto tiempo voy a vivir. Lo que importa es que ese tiempo sea suficiente para encontrarlo y matarlo a él. Lo que quiero, de hecho, es que él me encuentre, para tener una segunda batalla contra él. Esta vez, sí voy a ganar. Es la única forma de acabarlo de una vez por todas.

"Lo hicimos el año pasado, Hermione. Luchamos y ganamos la batalla, destruyendo muchas fuerzas del mal casi al mismo tiempo. Esta vez no hay siete fuerzas del mal, de distintos universos, atacándonos a la vez. Solo hay una, una que no tuvimos en cuenta, una que no sabíamos que había quedado existiendo en un universo desconocido.

-Pero que está dentro de un ser desquiciado cuyo único fin en su existencia es hacerte sufrir tanto como sea posible, vengarse de ti y asesinarte.

-Es la única forma, Hermione. Voy a ir al lugar más obvio, al lugar donde él sepa que puede encontrarme. Es decir, América. Es decir, continuando el torneo. No importa que sea él quien lo inventó, que parezca no tener sentido continuar. Es mi movimiento más obvio, el más predecible, donde podrá encontrarme más fácil. Él mismo lo dijo. Dijo que descubrió mi debilidad, y que eran mis amigos. Si no voy a su encuentro, matará a todos. Si voy a Inglaterra, empezará a matar a todos nuestros familiares y amigos. O los que quedan, al menos…

El horror aún los acompañaba en cada minuto de sus vidas, por lo que habían vivido. Harry se había negado a ir con el séquito de cincuenta aurores, esta vez reales, venidos de todas partes del mundo a la península Antártica luego de haber visto lo que se vio en televisión mundial. Ellos le insistieron que tenía que dejar que lo protegieran, que dejara a los aurores buscar a Riddle y hacer justicia por lo que este había hecho. Pero Harry se negó. Sabía, dentro suyo, que él debía matar a Riddle.

Aunque, esta vez, ninguna profecía se lo dijera. Lo sabía muy bien de todas formas.

Mientras el buque avanzaba hacia Argentina, Harry miraba el océano, con las dos manos apoyadas en la baranda tras la cual se extendía el horizonte de agua y cielo nocturno. Un brillante manto de estrellas se extendía sobre él.

-Te dije que te fueras, Hermione -dijo Harry, girando la cabeza a un lado. Su novia apareció a su lado y lo sujetó de un brazo.

-No voy a irme, Harry.

-Corres peligro conmigo.

-No voy a dejarte.

Harry volvió a clavar la vista en el mar. Por más que lo intentara, no conseguía que Hermione entendiera.

-Voy a irme -le dijo-. Y no te diré dónde. No tendrás más opción que entender que no puedes…

-¡Tú eres el que debe entender! -gritó ella, tirando de su brazo para que quedaran enfrentados, mirándose a los ojos-. ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? ¿Acaso se supone que debo entender muy pacientemente que vas a ir a pelear con el ser más malvado en todos los universos, tú solo, y que yo debo irme a otro sitio a protegerme mientras lo haces?

Harry no dijo nada. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para decir, básicamente, que sí, que así era.

-¡Eres tan egoísta! -chilló ella entonces.

-¿Lo crees? -Harry estuvo a punto de recordarle que acababa de reducir su tiempo de vida a la mitad por ella, pero Hermione lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada:

-¡Sí, sí lo eres! Crees que debes ir a la batalla tú solo, que yo debo esconderme para que no me pase nada. ¿Acaso piensas que yo no sirvo, que no tengo poder para pelear también? ¿Quién fue la que derrotó a la última fuerza oscura, a Jean, el año pasado? ¡Yo fui!

-Bueno, técnicamente no. Fue la Hermione del Universo 2…

-¡Es lo mismo! ¡Fui yo! Así que mejor será para ti que yo sea quien vaya a luchar, para protegerte a ti. ¿Está claro?

Se quedó estupefacto. No supo qué decir contra eso. Luego de pensarlo mucho, se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón. Estaba siendo egoísta, o quizás machista. Si bien él siempre había sido el héroe de la historia, el que derrotara al villano años tras año, lo cierto es que el año anterior había sido ella quien se llevara la gloria por haberlo hecho. Ella había sido la heroína, y había demostrado tener el poder y la fuerza para hacerlo.

-De acuerdo -asintió Harry-. Tienes razón, Hermione. Tú eres, quizás, más poderosa que yo. Y tienes quizás más posibilidades de acabar con él.

Ella quedó muy sorprendida de que él lo hubiera entendido.

-Solo me tomó por sorpresa en Antártida -dijo ella-. No pude defenderme, me tomó por sorpresa. No pasará de nuevo. Juntos, Harry, lo venceremos.

Harry asintió. Aunque, por dentro, aquello lo dejaba muy intranquilo. No le daba miedo enfrentar a Riddle él solo, porque sabía que era lo único que podía hacer. Pero sí le daba miedo que Hermione lo hiciera.

…

Llegaron a Ushuaia, en la parte más al sur de Argentina y del continente americano. Se quedaron unos días en la ciudad, en un ambiente frío y cargado de tensiones. Por la mañana, Harry se entrenaba, haciendo flexiones de brazos, abdominales, levantando pesas conjuradas con su varita y haciendo dominadas. Luego de eso, salía a orillas del canal Beagle a practicar hechizos, destrozar troncos de madera con encantamientos, astillándolos y haciéndolos volar por los aires hacia el canal, donde se hundían en el agua. Los muggles lo miraban con curiosidad.

Durante las noches, Harry no conseguía dormir. Pensaba que Riddle se aparecería en cualquier momento para acabarlo, pero eso parecía no pasar nunca. Hermione tampoco parecía estar descansando.

Con el tiempo, empezaron a preguntarse por qué Riddle no aparecía. Mientras Harry veía las montañas detrás de la ciudad, la hilera de los edificios oscura ante el canal, llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era otra estrategia suya para vengarse de él.

Mirando a lo lejos, a las luces de los edificios y a las montañas, le pareció ver la sombra de Voldemort, de pie a metros de distancia. El contorno del malvado mago, el asesino que había asesinado a sus padres cuando Harry tenía un año de edad, para luego regresar años después a asesinarlos otra vez, transformarlos en marionetas y despedazarlos ante él, apareció ante él. Era solo su mente, pero lo veía con total claridad. Riddle buscaba retrasar el momento. Era la forma perfecta de hacerlo sufrir, esperando eternamente el momento del duelo, y al mismo tiempo de tomarlo por sorpresa, cuando finalmente lo fuera a buscar, y poder acabarlo más fácilmente.

-¿Harry? -Hermione apareció a su lado. Estaban a orillas del canal, cerca de la plaza Islas Malvinas.

-Sí -dijo él, volviéndose hacia ella. La noche caía profundo ante ellos. -¿Qué ocurre, amor?

Ella lo tomó por los hombros con ambas manos, y Harry vio sus ojos resplandecer en la oscuridad mientras se clavaban en los de él. Hermione era simplemente tan hermosa. Su rostro perfecto estaba hipnotizado mientras se miraban en la parcial oscuridad, irrumpida por las luces de la ciudad tras ellos. El murmullo del agua les llegaba desde el otro lado de la costanera, y las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos.

-Escribí a Ron y Jose -le dijo Harry-. Envié a Hedwig. Para decirles que estamos bien. Espero no hayan visto esa transmisión en vivo…

-Todo el mundo vio eso. Seguro que estarán preocupados. Pero lo importante es que estén a salvo.

-Solos somos nosotros dos, ahora…

Se acercaron y se besaron en los labios. Un dulce beso donde sus labios se conectaron y la calidez de la piel de Hermione, una pequeña criatura en sus brazos, lo hizo tragar una vez más el remordimiento de que ella estuviera allí. Sintió deseos de reiniciar la discusión de que ella no debía acompañarlo en aquella peligrosa aventura. En vez de eso, decidió iniciar otra conversación, diferente.

-¿Ha vuelto Tymicus?

-No -dijo Hermione-. Jamás volvió.

Tymicus había desaparecido durante la batalla en la Península Antártica. No habían vuelto a saber de él. Harry no recordaba haberlo visto desaparecer, pero habían pasado tantas cosas a la vez que era imposible saber qué había pasado con él en verdad. Como no apareció su cuerpo en ningún sitio, dieron por hecho que se había desaparecido para huir de allí, quizás por miedo.

-¿Aún crees en su inocencia?

Harry tenía una nueva teoría, una que Hermione se rehusaba a creer.

-Tymicus no estaba complotado con Malfoy, Harry.

-Es difícil encontrarle sentido a las cosas si no aceptas eso -dijo él-. Malfoy no actuaba solo, como creíamos. Trabajaba para Voldemort, o Riddle, no sé cómo llamarlo, me da igual. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, cumplió un trabajo para él como mortífago, de forma efectiva. Lo ayudó a hacer toda esta venganza. De hecho, creo que Malfoy fue quien ejecutaba todos los planes de Riddle. Él simplemente debió estar sentado en algún lado esperando a que yo enloqueciera lo suficiente con todo lo que Malfoy hacía, con el trabajo sucio, para luego aparecer y mostrarse ante mí en el momento más oportuno.

-Pero Tymicus…

-Tymicus me mintió, Hermione -dijo Harry-. Nos mintió a ambos. De hecho, lo hizo muy bien. Ni siquiera sospechamos del hecho de que hablara tan rápido y tan fácilmente, ¿te das cuenta? Nos hemos creído todo eso de que Malfoy lo envió por los universos a buscar elementos químicos o no se qué para crear a impostores de otras personas, como Luna. Ahora sabemos que era todo mentira. Fue Riddle el que creó a esas criaturas, que llama superis, y no son lo que Tymicus dijo que eran, sino cadáveres reanimados, como los inferi. Si Tymicus mintió así, y luego desapareció en el preciso momento en que Riddle pensó que finalmente me mataría, solo puede significar una cosa…

-No, no es así, Harry. Pudo ser otra cosa. Él simplemente pudo huir de allí por miedo, recuerda que era muy miedoso. Y lo que nos dijo en la casa de Malfoy fue simplemente lo que él vivió: lo enviaron por universos a buscar cosas, y él creyó que eran elementos para que Malfoy creara esas criaturas, que él, que es solo un elfo doméstico, no acabó de comprender qué eran en verdad. Y por supuesto que Malfoy no le confesó a su elfo doméstico que trabajaba para Lord Voldemort, porque eso no es algo que le cuentas a tu elfo. Simplemente le habrá dicho que era él quien estaba creando a las criaturas esas. Pero ahora sabemos que era Voldemort.

Harry no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando el oscuro océano ante él. El canal Beagle conectaba el océano Atlántico con el Pacífico. Allí en Ushuaia, la gente solía decir que aquella era la ciudad "del fin del mundo". Ciertamente, Harry se sentía en el fin del mundo allí.

De su mundo.

-Lo de Tymicus no es lo más increíble, de cualquier forma -dijo, volviéndose para mirar la plaza tras él, donde se podía ver, a lo lejos, el monumento con un mapa de las Islas Malvinas, donde Argentina había peleado una sangrienta guerra contra Gran Bretaña, su país natal-. Lo más increíble es que esas criaturas fueran tan convincentes. Los superis. No solo Luna. Mi madre, Hermione, mi propia madre…

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo aún.

-Te juro que pensé que era ella. No tiene sentido. Tiene que haber sido ella…

Harry recordaba todas las veces que habló con Lily en el verano. Incluso, cuando ella habló con él por medio de legeremancia en África. No tenía el menor sentido. ¿Cómo pudo ser un superi todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo pudo un superi hacer legeremancia? ¿Ahora eso era una magia que hasta esas criaturas oscuras reanimadas con magia negra podían hacer? No tenía el menor sentido…

Pero, de acuerdo a Riddle, y de acuerdo a la Lily que vio allí sobre el hielo, inerte, inexpresiva, como un muerto, la que vio con sus propios ojos; jamás había sido ella realmente, sino una marioneta, un cuerpo reanimado con magia negra, la que había interactuado con él todo ese tiempo.

Si aquella Lily no había sido real, entonces no podía confiar en absolutamente nadie. Cualquier persona ante él, por más real que se viera, por más convincente que fuera, cualquiera podía ser uno de esos superis. Hasta Hermione, a la que Harry miró, mientras la acariciaba, mientras la abrazaba y respiraba su dulce aroma, mientras colocaba una mano en su cabello.

Todo en ella se veía tan vivo, tan real. Era totalmente imposible que se tratara de un cadáver con vida propia, ¿verdad?

Pero su madre también había parecido real. También se había sentido real, cuando entró en su cuarto y lo abrazó en el verano mientras él lloraba, porque extrañaba a Negro.

Si en algún momento Harry quedó verdaderamente al borde de la locura, fue en aquel momento. Porque el recordar aquello, el haber visto a su madre explotar en pedazos, llenando el hielo con sangre, todo eso junto, era un desequilibrio mental total.

Era la venganza de Riddle. La más cruel venganza jamás hecha por nadie. Realmente debía odiar muchísimo a Harry…

Siguió abrazando a Hermione, porque sabía que no era un superi. No iba a dejar que Riddle ganara, que lo hiciera pensar que incluso su novia era un superi. Él la había visto morir y le había dado la mitad de su vida para revivirla. Eso no podía ser algo que se pudiera vivir con un superi.

Aunque su madre apareciendo en África con legeramancia para hablar con él, para darle fuerzas para continuar en su viaje, tampoco podía ser algo propio de un superi.

Y lo había sido.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de evitar el desmoronamiento de su mente. Creyó escuchar la macabra risa de Riddle en sus oídos, llegando a él desde el océano, o quizás desde lo alto de las montañas.

Siguió negando con la cabeza, viendo todo borroso, ya sin saber qué era real y qué no.

-Tú puedes, amor -susurró Hermione, en su oído. ¿Cómo sabía lo que pasaba por su mente? -Tú puedes -repitió la chica-. Eres más fuerte que él. Sé que puedes.

Harry no dijo nada, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, tiritando por el frío.

No iba a decírselo a Hermione, pero lo cierto era que no.

No podía.


	40. Buenos Aires, AR

40\. Buenos Aires, AR

Durante su viaje por Argentina, pararon en algunas ciudades a descansar por las noches: Comodoro Rivadavia, Trelew, Bahía Blanca. Pasaban la mayor parte del viaje volando, sin embargo. Era el primer país del Magic World Tour que realmente no estaban disfrutando. Y eso no se debía a que no fuera un país bonito, sino a que estaban constantemente pensando en Riddle y en que los iría a buscar en cualquier momento.

Mientras cruzaban los cielos en escoba voladora, por encima del campo y la llanura pampeana, sentían que una bomba caería en cualquier momento en sus cabezas. Aun no recibían respuesta de Ron y Jose, lo que estaba poniendo nervioso a Harry, que empezó a preocuparse también por todas sus amistades y familia, temiendo que Riddle fuera por ellos, planeando una continuación de su venganza matándolos.

Quería encontrarlo antes de eso. Quería encontrar a Riddle y pelear. Por momentos se enfurecía tanto pensando en eso. ¿Por qué lo hacía esperar tanto? ¿Por qué no iba para acabarlo, para dar el golpe final, como había dicho?

La zona bajo ellos dejó de ser rural. Ahora había un pronunciado silencio entre ellos dos. Un ambiente amargo los abrazó cuando el paisaje de diminutos pueblos bajo ellos, que volaban tan alto como un avión, dio lugar a una extensa y enorme ciudad.

Habían llegado a Buenos Aires.

El mes de abril estaba ya por la mitad, y ellos tomaban un tradicional mate argentino sentados en un banco de ciudad que había a un lado de la calle Carlos Pellegrini, que era algo así como la colectora, o calle lindera de la avenida 9 de Julio, principal arteria urbana de la ciudad, donde, a pocos metros de ellos, estaba el monumento característico de la ciudad, el Obelisco de Buenos Aires.

-Dicen que es la avenida más ancha del mundo -comentó Hermione, mientras cebaba un mate a Harry. Este tomó el recipiente cilíndrico, con bombilla de metal y yerba dentro, que era como un té, pero en lugar de estar en un saquito estaba suelto en el interior del recipiente, y empezó a beber la caliente bebida.

-No es cierto -dijo Harry, mirando a los autos pasar ante ellos. Los muggles caminaban de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha ante ellos. Uno se les acercó para pedirles unas monedas, y Harry le dio un knut. El muggle se quedó mirando la extraña moneda con curiosidad, miró a Harry con cara de pocos amigos y siguió de largo. -La calle más ancha del mundo es el Eje Monumental, en Brasilia. Lo leí en internet hace un rato.

-Es discutible. El Eje Monumental no presenta las características de una avenida. Yo creo que esta sí lo es.

Harry no estaba de humor para discutir con Hermione cuál era la avenida más ancha del mundo, así que bebió su mate y le devolvió la bebida a su novia, quien se cebó otro para ella.

-¿Vamos a recorrer? -preguntó ella-. Podemos ir al barrio de Palermo, o a Recoleta. Me figuran como los principales lugares turísticos. También podemos ir a caminar por Puerto Madero, que en verdad no funciona como puerto, sino que es más bien un lugar turístico.

-Sí, claro.

Sin mucho humor, Harry ayudó a Hermione a guardar las cosas del mate y se levantaron del banco, dirigieron una última mirada al Obelisco y se internaron calle adentro en dirección a Puerto Madero, caminando.

Esa noche, estaban en un hotel viejo y barato, en el barrio de San Telmo. Habían alquilado la habitación más barata, y Hermione dormía envuelta en sábanas y una frazada. Había un poco de humedad en la pared, y tanto Tymicus como Hedwig ya no estaban allí con ellos.

Harry estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la calle del otro lado. Algunos autos pasaban, así como algunas personas. Un hombre revolvía la basura, al tiempo que un grupito de chicas vestidas como si estuvieran yendo a un bar o baile pasaban junto a él riendo y hablando en español animadamente. Harry no entendía el idioma, y tampoco le gustaba mucho el barrio en el que habían terminado pasando la noche. En verdad, últimamente estaban usando su oro de gringotts para pagar el cien por ciento de los gastos del viaje, pero Hermione insistía en ahorrar y no desperdiciarlo. Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de cuánto oro le quedaba en gringotts; era tan probable que fuera una gran pila de oro, como había sido la última vez que lo vio, como un manojo de unas cuantas monedas, con todo lo que habían gastado.

No le importaba, de cualquier forma. Se dio cuenta de que eso ya lo tenía sin cuidado.

Sin decir nada, sin hacer un solo ruido, Harry abandonó el cuarto de hotel y salió al exterior. La fría noche de abril lo recibió con humos en el aire y una espesa neblina. Mientras caminaba por el camino de adoquines, atravesó contenedores de basura y bolsas de residuos amontonadas en las veredas, con basura saliendo de ellas y esparcidas en la calle, donde los perros callejeros la revolvían, hurgando en busca de comida.

Un hombre estaba tendido sobre unas cajas de cartón rotas, durmiendo en la acera. Harry le pasó por al lado y siguió caminando, mirando hacia adelante, donde un brillante semáforo marcaba la intersección de aquella calle con una avenida más importante.

Luego de caminar un poco más, se sintió cansado. Se sentó en el escalón de entrada a una casa, apoyó el mentón en las dos manos y se quedó mirando la oscura calle y los escasos autos que pasaban.

Su madre explotó en pedazos ante él, los pedazos de su cuerpo saltando por todos lados, pedazos de carne humana volando por los aires empapados en sangre, los órganos de su cuerpo desparramados por el suelo de blanco hielo, la sangre roja salpicando y chorreando entre las grietas del hielo, resbalando por esa superficie brillante y blanca, tiñéndola de rojo, estallando como un saco de sangre con un explosivo dentro.

Su mirada pasó de esa escena de vuelta a los contenedores de basura y los perros que ahora pasaban delante de él, olfateando el suelo y doblando la esquina, perdiéndose de vista.

Recordó cuando se había enterado que su padre era un golpeador. Su opinión de él había cambiado completamente, otra vez. Igual que en quinto año, cuando supo que le hacía bullying a Snape, James había vuelto a caer del pedestal al descubrir que engañaba y golpeaba a Lily. A su mamá.

Pero no había sido así. Fue todo un engaño de Riddle. Él ya estaba muerto cuando Harry creyó que acababa de conocer una nueva faceta de su padre. Y Lily, de hecho, ya estaba muerta entonces también. Ambos estaban ya muertos, sus cadáveres reanimados actuando una obra de teatro ante sus ojos y los de los demás. Lily había muerto muchos meses antes de explotar en mil pedazos en el hielo, ante sus ojos.

Harry se apartó el cabello de la frente, con ambas manos. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y rodó por su cara, perdiéndose en su poblada barba. Se arremangó el abrigo que llevaba por encima del codo, en el brazo derecho. La palabra "HERMIONE" aparecía y desaparecía, la tinta negra bajando y subiendo, de a una letra por vez, a veces aclarándose y oscureciéndose, o quedándose inmóvil unos segundos.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -bramó Voldemort, su rostro sin nariz, su cabeza calva, blanca, los ojos rojos y endemoniados, apuntando hacia adelante, mientras un hechizo de color verde intenso golpeaba a Hermione y la lanzaba por detrás, por encima de la torre de astronomía…

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de espabilarse. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué soñaba despierto con esas cosas? Voldemort no había vuelto. No con ese aspecto, al menos. El mago contra el que tendría que pelear era el antiguo Tom Riddle. Aún tenía nariz, aún tenía cabello, y sus ojos no eran rojos. Y no había lanzado a Hermione sobre la torre de astronomía. Porque, de hecho, Hogwarts ya no existía. Había sido reducido a polvo. Igual que el Universo 5.

-Ya, vamos, despídanse de todos, que se hace tarde -Hermione señaló con la cabeza a los demás magos que habían ido allí con ellos.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a sus familiares para despedirse de ellos, aun sin haber terminado de comprender por completo por qué tenían que hacerlo.

-Pues, nos vemos luego, supongo -dijo Harry a Lily, que lo miraba con una sonrisita-. Deduzco por tu cara que Hermione te había contado que nos iríamos hoy.

-Sí, ya lo sabía, cariño -Lily se acercó a Harry y le dio un abrazo afectuoso-. Cuídate mucho, ¿quieres? Que tengas un excelente año, corazón.

La mirada de Harry se apartó de aquel soleado aeropuerto muggle donde, cerca de un año atrás, se había despedido de su madre de su misma edad, Lily, antes de caminar hacia la puerta de embarque catorce, desde donde partiría su vuelo a Francia, ciudad donde comenzaría con sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida el mítico Magic World Tour.

Sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida que en verdad eran de otros universos, porque los dos verdaderos estaban muertos y hechos polvo en los humeantes restos carbonizados del Universo 5.

Y el mítico torneo que en verdad había sido creado por el pasado de Lord Voldemort para vengarse de él por haberlo matado en el pasado de otros universos. ¿O de aquel universo también? Ya ni sabía. Era todo demasiado rebuscado. Ese universo en el que estaba ni siquiera era el suyo. El suyo estaba completamente destruido.

Qué cruel. Ahora que sabía como viajar entre los universos, una posibilidad que en el verano anterior no habían conocido, y que podría haberlo ayudado a volver a su hogar a visitarlo, aunque fuera una última vez, ese hogar ya no existía. Riddle lo había destruido.

-Gracias, mamá de mi misma edad -Harry abrazó a Lily con fuerza, luego se separó de ella y se quedó sonriéndole. Junto a él, Ron saludaba a sus hermanos y padres, que también habían ido allí a despedirlos.

Harry se despidió de ellos también. Luego de eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Lily una vez más, sonriente.

La última vez que la vería creyendo que ella seguía con vida.

-Te escribiré -le dijo, sin saber que más decir. Ella le sonrió y lo saludó con una mano.

-Vamos, chicos -los apuró Hermione-. ¡Se hace la hora!

Harry y Ron saludaron por última vez a los demás con un ademán y apuraron el paso hacia su amiga, porque Hermione ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a unas escaleras mecánicas.

-Hermione, ¿alguna vez nos contarás tus planes? -le gritó Harry, riendo.

Las risas de los tres se desvanecieron, en aquel aeropuerto olvidado meses atrás. Harry estaba de regreso en una oscura y deprimente calle argentina, con un frío mortal y una depresión que se olía en el aire.

Con su barba mojada por las lágrimas.

Algo vibró en su bolsillo.

Harry sacó su celular y se lo quedó mirando. Había recibido un whatsapp. Abrió la aplicación y se fijó de quién era. La persona en cuestión estaba agendada como "Evangelina George". Decía: "Hola, Harry. Estás en Argentina? Porque estoy visitando a mi familia en Buenos Aires. Escríbeme, así nos encontramos. Todos están preocupados por ti".

Miró alrededor. La calle estaba oscura y desierta, no había un alma. Harry empezó a escribir una respuesta: "Sí, aquí estoy. Si quieres dime dónde es, e iré". Pensó que ella no le contestaría hasta el día siguiente o algo así, pero casi de inmediato apareció en línea y le escribió la dirección de la casa. A continuación, le puso: "Si quieres venir ahora, hazlo". Harry buscó la dirección en Google Maps, y vio que era a menos de cinco cuadras de donde él estaba. ¿Qué hacía?

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, empezó a caminar hacia allí. De pronto se sentía animado de que alguien familiar, alguien que le hacía recordar a todos los amigos que aún tenía vivos, que aún formaban parte de aquello que lo hacía feliz, estaban con vida, e incluso tan cerca de él.

Cuando llegó a la casa de la familia de Evangelina, golpeó la puerta y la chica abrió. Por algún extraño motivo, cuando Harry la vio, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue aquella vez en 1998 en la que la vio completamente desnuda teniendo sexo alocado con Oliver Wood, para luego descubrir que no era más que un holograma. ¿Por qué le venía eso a la cabeza? ¿Cuál era el problema con él?

-Hola, Harry -Evangelina avanzó hacia él y le dio un abrazo, que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-Hola -dijo él, torpemente. ¿Sería muy obvio que había estado llorando?

Diez minutos después, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, y la chica calentaba la pava en el fuego, para un mate con bizcochos. A pesar de que eran las dos de la mañana.

-Es normal esto aquí -dijo ella, en referencia a la situación, apagando el fuego de la hornalla y vertiendo el contenido de la pava en un termo-. Tomar mate a la madrugada. Estar despierto a la madrugada. Buenos Aires es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Harry no dijo nada. Se llevó un bizcocho a la boca, y se quedó mirando a Evangelina.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado -dijo él, simplemente.

-Me imagino -ella llenó un recipiente de mate con yerba y empezó a hecharle agua de a poco, con mucho cuidado, como si no fuera correcto echar toda el agua de golpe para llenarlo. Le pasó a Harry un mate que tenía una pinta mucho más agradable que la de aquel que había hecho Hermione, que sin dudas no tenía idea de cómo hacer un mate, siendo inglesa.

-Está bueno -dijo, luego de probarlo. De hecho, le había gustado mucho.

-Imagino que estás cansado, luego de haber recorrido todo el mundo -dijo ella, retomando la conversación-. ¿Por dónde anduvieron?

-Pues en Europa estuvimos en Austria, en Portugal, en España… -dijo Harry, tratando de recordar todos los lugares-. También en el norte, en Finlandia, Dinamarca… En los países del este… En Francia, donde empezamos… En Suiza. Luego bajamos a África -dijo Harry hablando mal, e hizo un ademán con la mano, como si hubieran bajado a algún lado, si bien en verdad lo que habían hecho había sido ir al sur-. Estuvimos por los países desérticos del norte, como Marruecos, luego fuimos a Egipto. Luego yo fui por mi cuenta a los países del centro, como República Centroafricana, Camerún… Y muchos más. De ahí bajé a Angola. Luego seguí hasta Mozambique. Allí me dispararon en la cabeza -hizo un ademán con dos dedos, como disparándose, a lo que la joven abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida-. Luego de eso fuimos a Sudáfrica. Subimos hasta Dubái. En el medio conocí Socotra, una isla en Yemen. Malfoy casi me mata a maleficios allí. Luego de Dubái conocimos el resto de los Emiratos Árabes, luego fuimos para el lado de Israel, luego subimos hasta Rusia, de allí tomamos un tren hasta Japón…

-¿Japón?

-Sí, era un tren muy largo. Luego de Japón volvimos para el lado del centro del continente -hizo un ademán como si luego de atravesar algo muy largo volvieran hacia atrás-. China, India, Sudeste Asiático… Tailandia, Laos… Fue por allí que Malfoy casi nos mata de nuevo. Ron quedó internado en Australia. Seguí con Hermione a Nueva Zelanda, todas las islas de Oceanía. De allí bajamos a Antártida. Recorrimos todo Antártida de este a oeste, en la Península Antártica casi nos mata Voldemort, o más bien lo hizo, nos mató la mitad de nuestra vida a cada uno, y luego de eso vine aquí, por la Patagonia.

Harry finalizó el discurso y se terminó el mate, mirando a Evangelina antes de devolvérselo.

-Claro -dijo ella, mirando alrededor apretando los labios-. Y me preguntaba por qué estabas cansado.

-No pudimos ir a Chile, sin embargo -dijo Harry-. Estaba a trasmano, porque estamos yendo hacia el norte… Me hubiera gustado conocer Chile.

-Quizás en algún otro viaje alrededor del mundo -dijo ella, irónicamente-. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, cierto.

Harry contaba todo eso como si no fuera nada emocionante, y con amargura en la voz. Evangelina le contó que de vez en cuando iba a Argentina a visitar a su familia, que vivía en gran parte en Buenos Aires (tenía una familia grande, y otra parte vivía en otras ciudades del país) y que a veces George iba con ella, pero aquella vez se había quedado en Inglaterra con el resto de los Weasley.

-¿Cómo están ellos?

-Están todos bien, no te preocupes por ellos, Harry -dijo Evangelina, tomando un mate-. Fue un duro golpe para ellos, la transmisión en vivo. Pero todos sabemos que tú eres el que está viviendo el verdadero horror.

-¿Ron y Jose están bien? Les enviamos una carta, que jamás respondieron.

-Recuerda que Hedwig está tardando mucho en entregar los pedidos. Cuando escribíamos a los otros universos, tardaba años… Creo que todo el viaje multiversal podría estar afectándola. Si bien tu carta habrá sido de este mismo universo para este mismo universo, ten en cuenta que enviaste a la pobre lechuza a cruzar el Atlántico de sur a norte para entregar la carta… Ellos están bien. Ambos se preocuparon también al ver esa transmisión. Pero están bien. Ron ya está curado, creo yo. No deja de decir que quiere volver contigo. Los sanadores no recomiendan que lo haga, pero él dice que se siente perfecto, como nuevo.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron Steve, Sirius y Lupin, todo lo de la transmisión? -preguntó Harry-. Me refiero a enterarse que su amigo James no era quien creían. Que era una criatura que ya llevaba muerta muchos meses.

-Harry, ninguno de ellos se hablaba con él, hacía meses -dijo Evangelina.

-¿Cómo no?

-¿Creíste que le seguirían hablando luego de que se supo que golpeaba a su mujer? No, Harry, Sirius se enfadó y dejó de hablarle, casi enseguida. Lupin le dijo que se alejara de su vista, que jamás lo había creído capaz de algo así. Le dijeron que no volviera a Golden Hill, y no lo hizo.

Harry se quedó pensativo.

-Pensé que todos serían machistas como él. Que seguirían siendo sus amigos. Que lo perdonarían.

-Te equivocaste.

-Así que no respaldaban una actitud como esa… Claro, el verdadero James no era un golpeador de mujeres tampoco. Solo el superi creado por Riddle.

-Así que, cuando se supo lo que él y Lily eran en verdad, tampoco les sorprendió tanto. Sirius incluso admitió que tenía sus sospechas, porque el verdadero James no hubiera sido capaz de algo así.

-Sirius conocía bien a papá.

-Sí, Harry. Tu padre es un buen hombre. O lo era…

-Ahora está muerto -dijo Harry, aceptando otro mate y bebiendo un sorbo-. Otra vez. Ya me los mataron dos veces, como si una no fuera suficiente. Y la misma persona.

-Tranquilo -Evangelina quiso sonreírle, pero no le salió demasiado bien. No era tan buena para animar a alguien, notó Harry. Aún así, se sentía mejor, por saber algo sobre su mundo, sobre las personas que quería.

-Mañana abordaré mi traslador de regreso a Golden Hill -dijo la chica-. Si quieres, pueden venir…

-Evangelina, escúchame -dijo Harry, dejando el mate en la mesita ante él y reclinándose hacia adelante-. Debes prometerme que les dirás a todos que están en grave peligro, ¿me entiendes?

Ella se sorprendió un poco por el repentino cambio de voz y actitud de Harry, pero asintió.

-Debes decirles que toman medidas de prevención extra, que apliquen encantamientos protectores por todos lados, que alerten al Ministerio. Riddle quiere vengarse de mí, y dijo que sabía que mi mayor miedo sería que toque a aquellos que amo, a mis amigos y familia. Así que no podemos descartar que esté yendo por ellos.

Ella pareció asustada, pero asintió igualmente, tratando de mostrar seguridad.

-Ninguna precaución está de más -dijo Harry, mortalmente serio-. Hagan todo lo que sea necesario. Deben pensar, cada minuto de sus vidas, que Lord Voldemort está yendo a buscarlos. Diles eso. Él ha vuelto, y está yendo por todos nosotros. Y créeme, tarde o temprano va a llegar.


	41. Río de Janeiro, BR

41\. Río de Janeiro, BR

El fuerte sol de la mañana se filtraba a través de la tela de la carpa. Hermione sonreía con unos lentes para el sol colocados en su cara, su cabello largo por debajo de los hombros recogido en una cola de caballo, y todo lo que llevaba por ropa era una bikini verde. Hacía un calor excepcional ese día.

Harry acababa de aparecer en el ambiente principal de la tienda, vestido también con un traje de baño, su cabello mojado y peinado, y un pomo de protector solar en la mano.

Desde que había despertado esa hermosa mañana, había decidido que ese día iba a ser diferente. Ese día no iba a ser amargo y sombrío. Ese día, tenía planeado algo enorme. Algo gigante. Lo había estado pensando esos últimos días, y finalmente lo había decidido y estaba seguro de que lo iba a ser.

El primer paso para poder lograrlo bien, de la forma correcta, era tomar ese día con un espíritu diferente. Ni bien despertaron, recibió a Hermione con el mejor desayuno que hubiera hecho en su vida, con frutas, tostadas, queso, fiambres, cafés, jugos de frutas, yogurt, masas y pan, bacon y tocino. Hermione fue tomada completamente por sorpresa ante aquello. Ahora, luego del desayuno, se prepararon para salir al exterior.

-¿Estás lista? -dijo Harry, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Lista -dijo ella, sonriendo también. Él tendió su mano, que ella tomó, y caminaron juntos hasta la salida de la tienda. Harry se agachó para abrir el cierre, y ambos caminaron de la mano hacia el exterior, donde la arena y el viento los recibieron en el centro exacto de la playa de Copacabana, en Río de Janeiro, Brasil.

Algunas personas, muggles y magos, caminaban hacia la playa para disfrutar de esa hermosa mañana, pasando junto a la tienda sin saber que esta estaba emplazada allí, debido a los hechizos protectores. Harry la desarmó con la varita luego de agitar esta ante ella un par de veces, y guardó la carpa desarmada en su mochila extensible. Caminó junto a Hermione hacia un lugar en medio de la playa, dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y se recostaron en la arena. Harry apretó el pomo de protector solar y dejó que el contenido cayera en su mano. Empezó a pasárselo por la espalda a Hermione, que miraba el mar y las personas a través de sus gafas solares.

-¡Harry Potter! -chilló un niño de unos tres años, a unos metros de distancia, señalándolo con el dedo y empezando a correr hacia él, muy sonriente, agitando los brazos en el aire y dando saltos. Harry le sonrió y le tendió la mano para estrechársela, pero el niño se asustó y corrió de regreso con sus padres, tropezando en la arena.

Hermione empezó a reír, mirando al niño levantarse y seguir corriendo mientras chillaba y reía, contento. Quiso volver a ir hacia Harry, sin dejar de reír, pero entonces sus padres lo tomaron e, inesperadamente, abandonaron la playa con el niño chillando, sin mirar atrás. El niño, ahora cargado por su padre, empezó a llorar mientras gritaba que quería ir con Harry.

-Dejaron la playa -comentó Hermione, ya sin reír.

-Deben tener miedo de que aparezca Riddle y destruya toda la ciudad en pedazos -dijo Harry-. No puedes culparlos. ¿Verdad? Todo el mundo vio esa transmisión.

-Tienes razón.

Pero Harry no iba a dejar que nada arruinara ese día, porque estaba decidido a que fuera perfecto. Necesitaba algo que cambiara los ánimos, que hiciera que el episodio del niño quedara atrás rápidamente.

-¡Oye! -dijo, buscando dentro de su mochila extensible-. Mira lo que traje.

Harry sacó dos tablas de surf enromes, que salieron de la mochila con mucha dificultad.

-¡Oh!

-¿Tienes ganas?

Ahora que ambos habían aprendido a surfear en Oceanía, con olas enormes, aquello era como volar en una escoba para niños luego de haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Fueron a un lugar entre el puest de la playa, donde les dijeron que había olas más aceptables, y empezaron a hacerlo.

La conexión que se sentía con el mar al surfear iba más allá de un deslizamiento en tabla por su superficie. Ahora Harry entendía por qué los surfers eran también ambientalistas, ecólogos, y todo eso. Uno llegaba a conectar con la naturaleza bajo él de una forma que no podía conseguirse de otro modo.

Al mediodía, luego de surfear un par de horas, pidieron un almuerzo en un puesto de comida en medio de la playa atendido por magos donde servían platos típicos de magos brasileros; como palillos con quesos calientes, palillos con carne y cebolla, palillos con pollo, y palillos con cualquier cosa. A los magos brasileros les gustaba mucho que toda la comida estuviera clavada en palillos. Luego de eso, compraron dos vasos de cerveza de manteca y fueron comiendo mientras caminaban por la playa, bajo el radiante sol. A ambos les pedían autógrafos cada dos o tres pasos; la playa estaba llena de gente por el agradable clima.

-Eres mi heroína, Hermione -dijo una bruja de unos dieciocho años luego de que Hermione le firmara el brazo con un bolígrafo-. Hice un trabajo sobre ti en la escuela de magos a la que vamos aquí, sobre cómo ganaste la Guerra de los Unviersos. Ahora iré enseguida a un puesto de tatuajes de magos que hay aquí a dos cuadras a hacer que me tatúen esta firma y me quede en el brazo para siempre.

-Wow -exclamó Hermione, impresionada.

En el aire, pasando por encima de los edificios, agitando sus alas en un vuelo alto, un ave blanca como la nieve bajaba vuelo. Cruzó entre medio de varios edificios muy altos, siguió bajando hacia donde el ruido de los autos, las luces de los letreros y el constante ruido urbano silenciaron el susurro de sus plumas, mientras Hedwig llegaba hacia la playa, pasando todos los edificios. El ave descendió hasta encontrar a su amo, que estaba sentado en la arena con su novia, y alzó la mirada al verla acercarse, notoriamente emocionado de verla.

-¡Hedwig! -Harry recibió al ave con caricias y entusiasmo. Ella le dio unas picotadas amistosas en la mano y se dejó acariciar.

-Trajo la respuesta -dijo Hermione, tomando las cartas de la lechuza.

Al tiempo que Harry alimentaba a su ave, sosteniendo unas semillas en su mano y dejando que ella las comiera de allí, oyó a Hermione abrir los sobres y extraer los pergaminos de su interior.

-¿Es de Ron y Jose? -preguntó Harry, volviéndose hacia Hermione.

-Sí -dijo ella, leyendo a toda velocidad-. Dicen que están bien, que están preocupados por nosotros, que Ron quiere venir.

-Dijo Evangelina que aún no puede, dijeron lo sanadores.

Hermione le leyó la carta, donde ambos contaban que, básicamente, todo andaba bien en casa, en Inglaterra. Luego Hermione leyó otra carta, esta vez de Luna y Ginny del Universo 2, lo que explicó que Hedwig hubiera tardado tanto en entregar la correspondencia: Había sido convocada por las dos chicas, que allí eran pareja, para llevarles una carta desde ese universo, en la que ellas contaban que todo andaba bien allí también, que se habían enterado de lo de la transmisión, por una carta enviada a ellas por la señora Weasley desde el Universo 1, y transmitiéndoles su preocupación por la situación y también deseándoles buena suerte.

Más tarde, Harry invitó a Hermione a subir al Pan de Azúcar. Cuando llegaron a la base del morro, leyeron en un letrero el precio para subir en teleférico: 110 Reales. Harry empezó a buscar dinero muggle en su billetera, y Hermione lo detuvo con una mano. Cuando Harry alzó la mirada, vio que la chica le estaba pasando una escoba voladora, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Instantes después, ambos volaban en un amplio círculo en torno al morro, con sus escobas. Con el paisaje bajo ellos, llegaron a la cima del morro, bajaron de sus escobas y caminaron entre los turistas, sacando fotografías al paisaje.

A la tarde, anduvieron por el centro de la ciudad, visitando las coloridas calles y paseando por los lugares turísticos. Al igual que en todas partes, la ciudad tenía sus lugares turísticos muy bellos y animados, y otros donde la miseria y la pobreza que existían detrás se hacía visible.

Volvieron a la playa cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y Harry se dejó caer en la arena, cansado, cerrando los ojos para tomar una pequeña siesta bajo el más tenue sol.

-Voy a surfear un rato -dijo Hermione, tomando su tabla-. ¿Vienes?

-Dormiré un segundito y luego me uno -dijo él, con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-De acuerdo -Hermione corrió hacia el mar, y mientras la veía correr en bikini por la playa con la tabla bajo el brazo, Harry sonrió. ¿Aquella era Hermione? Ese viaje los había cambiado mucho. La vida los había cambiado mucho.

Harry sacó su celular entonces y, luego de comprobar que Hermione no miraba hacia atrás, abrió whatsapp y empezó a escribir un mensaje. La persona con la que estaba manteniendo una conversación allí, una chica, respondió al instante. Harry, algo nervioso, volvió a comprobar que Hermione estuviera en el mar sin mirarlo, y contestó ese nuevo mensaje. Leyó la nueva respuesta: "Estaré allí en 5 minutos".

Cinco minutos después, Harry estaba en una acera lindera a la playa, y una chica se materializó a pocos metros de distancia, de la nada misma, y Harry empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Hola, Ginny.

-Hola, Harry.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, y luego de eso se quedaron mirándose.

-¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

-Sí, gracias a ti -Ginny le lanzó una lata de cerveza vacía, que Harry atrapó al vuelo-. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Me lo dio un agente del Ministerio de la Magia de Inglaterra ayer, en San Pablo -explicó Harry-. Tú sabes. Vino a verme para hacer todo un reporte sobre lo ocurrido en Antártida. Hablamos un rato, me tomó una declaración… Burocracia. Luego de eso, me dio este traslador, para mi protección personal. No importa en qué parte del mundo esté, puedo usarlo para volver a Inglaterra. Es un traslador especial del Ministerio, para magos y brujas en peligro mortal. Y, ahora vemos, funciona también a la inversa, por lo visto: Lo envié hacia allí solo, sin mí, a tu casa, y tú pudiste venir aquí con él.

-Sí, parece que funciona bien -dijo Ginny, sonriendo-. ¿Por qué era tan importante que nos viéramos?

-Porque tengo que decirte algo -Harry miró hacia la playa, y luego nuevamente a ella-. Lamento no invitarte a tomar algo, o algo así, pero estoy con Hermione, y no quiero que sepa que me vi contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo algo planeado -dijo Harry, sin entrar en detalles-. Hoy es un día especial. No quiero arruinarlo preocupando a Hermione con estas cosas. Quiero que esté tranquila, ¿sabes? Que disfrute. No es como que disfrutar sea lo que más hayamos hecho estos últimos días.

-Lo entiendo.

-Así que iré al grano. Ginny, sé cómo puedes volver con tu familia.

Ginny abrió grandes los ojos, y se acomodó el cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja. No esperaba aquello.

-¿De verdad?

-En tu universo, me dijiste que estabas casada conmigo. Con el Harry de ese universo. ¿Verdad? Y que teníamos hijos, unos hijos que no hemos visto antes, en otro universo.

-Sí, así es -dijo ella, y pareció temblar por las emociones que eso le generó-. Mike y Jessie.

Ginny dio entonces un paso adelante y tomó un brazo de Harry con fuerza. Le clavó los ojos marrones y su labio tembló mientras lo asía con fuerza.

-Harry -dijo, la voz quebrándose por la emoción-. Dime cómo.

-Elfos domésticos -dijo él, algo asustado por su reacción-. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es… Bueno, debes pedirle a un elfo doméstico que te lleve. Ellos saben cómo.

Ginny lo soltó y quedó pasmada, mirando el suelo, con la frente arrugada. Luego levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia él. Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

-Gracias -dijo, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-No es nada -dijo Harry-. Pensé en decírtelo en persona, porque no quiero que nadie se entere. No es algo para escribir por carta. Lo ideal es que nadie sepa esto, Ginny, ya ha habido problemas por magos y brujas viajando entre los universos. Pero tú sí que merecías volver, porque tu familia de verdad está allí. Y te están esperando.

Ella avanzó y le dio un fuerte e inesperado abrazo.

-Muchas gracias, Harry -dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Harry le devolvió el abrazo, luego se apartó de ella y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, Ginny -la saludó, devolviéndole la lata de cerveza-. No te preocupes por devolverme el traslador.

-¿No lo necesitarás?

-No tengo planeado volver a Inglaterra -dijo Harry-. Puedes quedártelo.

Ginny se acomodó el cabello otra vez, que se le volaba con el viento, y le sonrió por última vez.

-Cuídate mucho, Harry.

Media hora después, Harry surfeaba con Hermione, disfrutando las últimas horas de sol. Ambos reían mientras se deslizaban por las olas, de vez en cuando siendo golpeados por alguna y cayendo al mar, donde se sumergían y eran revolcados por la corriente. Luego de cenar en un restaurante, Harry sugirió subir al Cristo Redentor para ver el anochecer. Los rayos de sol de la tarde desaparecían en el cielo con un paisaje digno de una postal, sobre el Cerro del Corcovado.

Harry empezó a sentirse nervioso, porque había llegado el momento. Había estado planeando aquello demasiado, y ahora que era el momento no sabía qué decir. En un momento había escrito, durante una de las últimas noches, todo un discurso en un pergamino, que ahora no podía recordar por los nervios.

Hermione miraba el paisaje, sonriendo, mientras Harry la abrazaba por detrás. Su cabello le volaba en la cara por el viento.

-Hermione, quería decirte algo -empezó Harry, más nervioso que nunca. Ella giró la cabeza lentamente y se lo quedó mirando.

Se hizo un silencio, durante el cual las palabras escaparon por completo a Harry, yéndose volando por el cerro hacia el mar.

Mientras el anaranjado atardecer caía sobre el hermoso rostro de Hermione, su cabello castaño sobre sus ojos marrones, Harry sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió mientras se arrodillaba y exhibía un anillo dorado en su interior.

-Hermione, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella no pareció tan sorprendida, pero la última luz del sol de la tarde alumbró una expresión agradable en su cara, un momento de felicidad en el que la chica primero sonrió, y luego mostró los dientes mientras lanzaba una risita nerviosa y asentía rápidamente con la cabeza. Tomó el anillo, se lo colocó en el dedo, y entonces lo ayudó a incorporarse con una mano, se acercó a él y se besaron largamente, abrazados.


	42. Iquitos, PE

42\. Iquitos, PE

El Magic World Tour había terminado, oficialmente. Hacía días, de hecho, pero recién ahora habían lanzado un comunicado al respecto. Mientras los principales gobiernos de magos y muggles del mundo, en conjunto, coordinaban esfuerzos para encontrar a Riddle y detenerlo, siendo que él había sido el fundador del torneo, este se dio por finalizado y se pidió a todos los competidores que regresaran a sus hogares.

Harry y Hermione, que figuraban en una agrupación del torneo junto con Ron y Jose, recibieron una carta oficial del torneo, ahora controlado en su sede central de Alemania por el gobierno de la Unión Europea Mágica, pidiendo que regresaran a sus hogares y ofreciendo ayuda económica y de transporte si la necesitaban. Harry supuso que eran cartas masivas que se habrían enviado a todos los competidores, porque el gobierno de Inglaterra ya había dado un traslador a Harry para regresar a casa, que él regaló a Ginny.

No tenía planeado regresar a Inglaterra. Tampoco Hermione, que dijo que no se movería de su lado hasta pelear con Riddle, algo contra lo cual no había forma de convencerla. Harry iba a seguir obstinadamente la ruta del itinerario de viaje que habrían hecho de continuar el torneo existiendo y de continuar buscando las pepitas de oro; es decir, por América, de sur a norte, pasando por todos los países. Porque era, como le explicaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad a todo el mundo, la forma más clara de encontrarlo. Si Riddle quería buscarlo, en lugar de seguir demorando el momento como evidentemente venía haciendo, la forma más sencilla de encontrar a Harry sería allí donde ya sabía que se encontraba: en América, recorriendo todo de sur a norte.

Harry ya no sabía si colocarse un letrero que dijera "ESTOY AQUÍ, RIDDLE", mientras andaba por los lugares céntricos más públicos de las capitales del continente, paseando a cielo abierto, sin protecciones más que su varita y su coraje. Pero Riddle simplemente no aparecía. No le quedaban dudas de que aquello era otra estrategia suya para continuar atormentándolo. Casi había funcionado, en Argentina. Harry casi enloquece con sus pensamientos amargos sobre su madre y su padre, y sobre todo lo que había pasado. Pero en Río de Janeiro las cosas se habían puesto más alegres y optimistas, así que Riddle iba a tener que replantearse su estrategia. Quizás, lo mejor para él sería también enfrentar a Harry de una vez y tener la batalla que ambos sabían que tenían que tener, ya sin retrasar el momento.

Pero el momento no llegaba, y los siguientes días Harry y su ahora prometida Hermione viajaron por varias ciudades de Brasil, primero por muchas playas, como Búzios, Vitória y hasta Porto Seguro. Desde allí, volaron en escoba rumbo al oeste, hasta Brasilia. Continuaron su viaje hacia el oeste, por Cuiabá y hasta Cáceres, casi al límite con Bolivia. Luego volaron al norte, hasta Porto Velho, y continuaron hacia el norte, internándose en el Amazonas.

La experiencia en el Amazonas fue extrema. Ya habían estado en selvas impresionantes en África, pero nada los preparó para ver desde el aire, en escoba voladora, la gigantesca cantidad de árboles y vegetación que se acumulaban en el bosque tropical más grande del mundo, en Brasil. A pesar de los devastadores incendios que habían tenido lugar recientemente, el paisaje se mantenía y estaba poblada de especies animales y de plantas únicas.

Claro que Harry y Hermione no hicieron tanto turismo como otras veces. Una vez más, estaban esperando eternamente la aparición de Riddle, y eso hizo que apuraran el paso, avanzando a un ritmo más nervioso y no tan turístico como en África.

Luego de cruzar la frontera con Perú, ahora viajando en línea recta al oeste, acabaron en Iquitos, una ciudad del noreste de dicho país.

La ciudad en cuestión era muy linda, y de hecho los sorprendió su belleza. Estaba dentro de amazonas peruano, y tenía una bella catedral y muchos edificios históricos y dignos de ir a contemplar, como el antiguo Hotel Palace, o la casa Cohen. Pero lo que más les gustó de Iquitos fue que se sentía como una ciudad aislada, en medio de la selva, con un clima diferente.

Estuvieron unos días allí, donde no sabían a qué se debía aquello tan extraño que se respiraba en el aire. Hasta que llegó un punto en que los lugareños, que se les acercaron a pedirles autógrafos cuando los vieron paseando por las calles del lugar, les contaron que era una ciudad conocida por la presencia de los "charapas", algo así como una forma de decir que los habitantes de ese lugar, del Amazonas de Perú, eran personas con un alto nivel sexual, ninfómanos o adictos al sexo.

Si bien resultó que en verdad todo lo de los "charapas" era un mito con un efecto negativo para la sociedad, porque acabó desencadenando algunas consecuencias negativas, la verdad es que todo el mito acabó despertando una reacción positiva en la intimidad de Harry y Hermione.

-Bésame -oyó el susurro de Hermione en su oído. Ahora que Tymicus no dormía con ellos, podían hacer todo el ruido que querían, con el encantamiento muffliato activo. A Hedwig ni le interesaba, ya que pasaba la noche cazando pequeños animales afuera y no volvía hasta el amanecer.

Los labios de Harry sintieron el sabor de la piel de Hermione, cuando las caricias de cada uno de ellos encontraron el placer en el otro. Unas velas provocaban sombras cálidas en la lona del techo y de las paredes, y sobre la mesa en la que estaban. Cuando terminaron la cena, aquello por lo que verdaderamente tenían hambre brotó al instante sin dar tiempo para mover la situación hacia la zona de las camas. En su lugar, arrojaron todos los platos al suelo y se lanzaron allí arriba, besándose locamente.

Al quitarle la musculosa rosada que llevaba puesta, Harry reveló el sostén de Hermione, al que se puso a besar por encima de la tela. Sintió los pezones de la chica marcados y duros, y le acarició los senos con ambas manos, por encima de la tela, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, su cabello suelto cayendo por la espalda.

La pata de la mesa sobre la que más peso estaban apoyando se partió con un chasquido, toda la tabla cayó de ese lado y ambos rodaron sobre el piso.

Riendo, Hermione sostuvo a Harry contra el piso, ella arriba, y empezó a mover su cadera sobre él de forma sexy mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Harry cerró los ojos y le acarició la espalda, finalmente encontrando el broche del brasier y abriéndolo con una mano. Sintió los pechos de Hermione caer libres sobre sus pectorales. La chica se quitó rápidamente el sostén y lo lanzó por el aire. Este aterrizó sobre un perchero donde tenían colgadas sus escobas voladoras, que originalmente habían pertenecido a Malfoy, sus mochilas extensibles y algunos abrigos.

Al alzar la mirada por sobre la espalda de la chica, que en ese momento le besaba todo el pecho, en el suelo, Harry vio que ella tenía su trasero erguido, con las piernas una a cada lado de él. Hermione llevaba unas calzas muy apretadas que usaba sobre todo para andar en la carpa o para dormir. Ella también había estado ejercitando con Harry por las mañanas, y sus piernas estaban tonificadas y con los músculos duros y firmes.

Hermione, que besaba el pecho de Harry alzando su camiseta, finalmente se la quitó y la lanzó al otro lado de la tienda, cerca de la entrada. Harry agitó rápidamente su varita, que había caído a un lado de él, para deshacerse de los platos y restos de comida hechos trizas que habían quedado en el suelo, junto a ellos, enviando todo por aparición a la basura. Luego agitó la varita nuevamente, apuntando a su celular, y de pronto este empezó a emitir música de Ed Sheeran en Spotify.

Mientras sonaba "Perfect", Hermione llegó a los jeans de Harry y los desabotonó con una sola mano. Metió la mano dentro y empezó a masajearle el pene por arriba del calzón, mientras Harry apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos. Sintió que le quitaba el pene hacia afuera y empezaba a chuparlo, y la sensación de goce aumentó.

Harry alzó levemente la pelvis y sintió su pene dentro de la boca de Hermione, tocando su paladar y su lengua. Abrió los ojos y vio que Hermione lo miraba, mientras pasaba la lengua por el costado de su pene y luego se lo metía en la boca. Ella siguió chupándolo con más ímpetu, y un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry. Mientras ella lo chupaba, sus pechos bailaban en el aire a la altura de las rodillas de Harry, que los veía desde allí, desnudos y cayendo colgando. La excitación aumentó mientras Hermione, con el pene de Harry dentro de su boca, le pasaba su lengua y lo succionaba.

Luego de un rato, Harry no pudo aguantar más. Llegó al orgasmo, y sintió que el líquido seminal salía de su pene dentro de la boca de Hermione todo junto, eyaculado de forma rápida y veloz, mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo. Hermione lo tragó y siguió succionando, más y más, hasta pasado un rato después de eso. Harry sentía que su cabeza estaba entumecida por el placer. Tenía la espalda arqueada y su cuerpo invadido por el orgasmo. Cuando la placentera sensación terminó, Hermione sacó el pene de su boca, pero siguió lamiéndolo. Entonces le sonrió y subió de nuevo hasta quedar a la altura de su cara. Harry le acarició los pechos desnudos, la colocó a ella boca arriba y empezó a chupar sus pechos, primero uno, luego el otro.

Los pezones de Hermione se endurecían mientras Harry les pasaba la lengua, rodeándolos en un círculo. Masajeó sus senos con ambas manos y chupó sus pezones uno tras otro. Ella movía la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, con placer. Harry acarició la punta de sus pezones duros con la punta de su lengua, luego abrió la boca y succionó su seno entero, y luego el espacio entre sus dos pechos.

Fue bajando desde allí, lamiendo su pecho y bajando hasta el ombligo. Tomó su trasero con ambas manos y lo empezó a acariciar, mientras le chupaba alrededor del ombligo y ella se movía un poco, arqueando la espalda también. Le separó lentamente las piernas y acarició sus muslos por encima de sus calzas. Luego le acarició la zona de la vagina, con dos dedos. Mientras movía sus dedos arriba y abajo, Hermione abrió más las piernas, por completo. Harry entonces tomó los bordes de sus calzas y las empezó a bajar, hasta revelar la ropa interior de la chica.

Le quitó las calzas por completo y las lanzó a un lado. Empezó a darle besos por encima de la ropa interior, acariciando sus muslos a la vez. Le quitó el calzón y lo lanzó por el aire, revelando sus genitales a la luz de las velas. Luego empezó a besarle el clítoris y los labios vaginales, lentamente, tratando de identificar por medio de los sonidos de la respiración de su prometida en qué momentos llegaba a un mayor placer, para avanzar y hacerlo de forma más intensa.

Pasó su lengua por su vagina y luego la chupó. Empezó a succionarla y a chuparla con más ganas, y pudo notar que Hermione respiraba más agitada y entrecortadamente, gimiendo de placer. Lo hizo durante un buen rato, y finalmente subió al clítoris y empezó a chupárselo, pasando la lengua alrededor de este, y los gemidos de Hermione adquirieron una intensidad mayor. Sus piernas se tensionaron y apretaron su cabeza. La chica le inmovilizaba la cabeza con los muslos, y él siguió dándole placer oral hasta que ella gimió, alzó la pelvis y todo su cuerpo tembló y se estremeció con el orgasmo.

Harry continuó, pasando su lengua por su vagina y acariciando su firme trasero y sus piernas. Luego de esto, sintió que su pene se endurecía de nuevo, excitado por el orgasmo de la chica. Entonces, subió de nuevo hasta quedar a la altura de ella y la penetró lentamente. Ella abrió la boca y lo miró a los ojos, sujetándolo con una mano por detrás de la cabeza mientras Harry introducía su pene lentamente dentro suyo.

Empezaron a moverse juntos, rítmicamente. Harry estaba duro dentro de ella, invadido por la pasión y el goce. El calor se derramaba sobre ellos. La humedad de Hermione chorreaba en las piernas de Harry y en el suelo. Ambos sudaban y transpiraban, moviéndose juntos, Harry iniciando el movimiento con su pelvis y ella ayudándolo, moviendo la suya hacia arriba.

Ella alzó sus piernas y rodeó a Harry por detrás con ellas. Él la tomó firmemente de un glúteo con la palma de una mano, y de la espalda con otra. Se empezaron a besar locamente, desenfrenados, como locos. El nivel de éxtasis y excitación estaba al máximo. Sus lenguas se enredaron entre sí mientras el pene de Harry penetraba profundo en Hermione y se movía adentro y afuera, cada vez más rápido. Más y más y más rápido…

Acabaron juntos, y ambos llegaron a otro orgasmo, Harry sintiendo cómo su semen salía a chorros dentro de Hermione, el orgasmo dejándolo extasiado, el calor resbalando sus dedos por la piel del otro. Ella boquiabierta, gimiendo y respirando con dificultad, él sobre ella, derramando gotas de sudor desde su frente hacia la cara suya.

Se miraron a los ojos, con un hambre de sexo insaciable. Ella le acarició el rostro, luego los labios, y lo miró como hipnotizada, con amor. Entonces, las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon y rompió a reír.

Sin tener la menor idea de qué estaba pasando o por qué reían, Harry se encontró a sí mismo riendo también. Ambos se empezaron a desternillar de la risa. Harry le hizo cosquillas en los lados, habiendo finalizado ya el momento erótico, y ella se retorció en el piso, desnuda, riendo más y más.

-¡Basta! -chilló Hermione, queriendo librarse de él, pero Harry le hacía más y más cosquillas, riendo y atormentándola-. ¡Me voy a hacer pis!

Pero Harry siguió haciéndole cosquillas, y no pudieron parar de reír, jugando como niños un buen rato en el piso.

…

En uno de esos días en Iquitos, Harry recibió un whatsapp de su padrino:

"Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? Evangelina nos contó que estuvo contigo hace unos días. Me gustaría verte, poder hablar contigo. Sé que están muy lejos, pero si tú y Hermione estuvieran de acuerdo, me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado, quizás por medio de una chimenea, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué dicen? Puedo hacer los arreglos para usar una red flú, a pesar de la distancia. Sólo díganme en dónde estarán. En caso de que puedan, nos vemos allí. Y sino, les deseo igualmente la mejor de las suertes. Sirius".

-Escribe whatsapps como si fueran cartas -comentó Harry a Hermione, leyendo-. Debe ser la costumbre. No se adapta a los tiempos.

-Mira, abajo puso algo más -dijo Hermione, moviendo la pantalla del celular de Harry con un dedo. Abajo se leyó:

"Por cierto, Ginny me comentó antes de irse que te fue a visitar con un traslador que le enviaste. Lo dejó aquí, pero creo que usar la red flú será suficiente, no quiero que pienses que intento meterme en tu viaje".

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia Harry de inmediato, totalmente seria.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Yo… Estem… -Harry miró a Hermione con miedo.

-¿Ginny te vino a visitar?

-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Y qué es lo que pienso?

Hermione arqueó las cejar exageradamente, y Harry supo que su último comentario había sido un error.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-Pues hazlo.

Harry le contó todo sobre la visita de Ginny, remarcando especialmente el hecho de que no le contó nada a ella porque fue precisamente el día en el que le pidió matrimonio, y no quería preocuparla con nada más. Ella lo escuchó con atención y aflojó su semblante mientras hablaba.

-Pues fue tonto de ti no decirme eso -dijo entonces, mucho más relajada-. ¿Por qué me iba a preocupar eso? Al contrario, me pone feliz por ella que pueda volver con su familia…

Se quedó pensando unos segundos al respecto.

-Ahora no quedará ninguna Ginny aquí -dijo-. La otra murió, y para los Weasley esta Ginny estaba algo así como reemplazando a la que acababa de morir. Podríamos pensar que será un duro golpe para ellos verla partir; pero es a la vez algo muy sano. Ellos tienen que entender que la Ginny que conocían murió, esta es otra de otro universo, otra persona diferente.

-Exacto -Harry se acercó a su novia y la tomó de la mano-. Los que somos de otro universo, somos personas diferentes.

Ella lo miró y asintió lentamente. Luego le sonrió, y él sintió un enorme alivio por dentro al ver que el tema no había trascendido a una pelea.

-Así que ya se habrá ido, por lo que te puso Sirius. Habrá vuelto a su universo ya. Me alegro por ella, de verdad.

-Pues sí, yo también. En mi caso, mi universo original fue destruido por completo así que no puedo volver allí. Pero de todas formas…

Harry se quedó en silencio, mientras hablaba. Ambos estaban sentados a la recientemente reparada mesa de la tienda, y Hedwig caminaba muy contenta por el suelo, junto a ellos. Harry se había quedado mirándola.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Por qué te quedas mirando el suelo?

-Estoy mirando a ella -dijo Harry, señalando al ave. Hermione la miró también.

-¿Tiene algo malo Hedwig?

-No. No Hedwig.

Harry se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la tienda, de un lado a otro. Hermione se sorprendió.

-Estás caminando nervioso -dijo, rápidamente, poniéndose nerviosa ella también-. Eso quiere decir que…

-Descubrí algo.

-Descubriste algo -dijo ella a la vez que él.

-Riddle no destruyó mi universo -reveló Harry, sumido en pensamientos y sin dejar de caminar por todo el lugar, mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Qué dices?

-Me mintió.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? -dijo él, adelantándose a la pregunta de ella-. Por Hedwig. Por eso. Mira, déjame explicarte.

Harry caminó hasta el ave, la tomó y la levantó con un brazo. Hedwig se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, algo asustada del aspecto reflexivo y preocupado de su amo.

-Cuando estábamos en Japón -dijo Harry-. Hedwig desapareció en el aire, ante nosotros. Luego regresó, y nos trajo algo en el pico. Algo que había traído de otro universo. Una revista.

-¿Qué revista?

-Una donde salgo en ropa int… Oye, ¿qué importancia tiene eso? No es el punto.

-Ok, de acuerdo -dijo Hermione, en defensa propia-. Solo preguntaba.

-Esa revista no pudo conseguirla en otro lado que no fuera mi universo original, el Universo 5, porque allí fue donde yo me hice un modelo famoso que aparecía en revistas. Eso no ocurrió en ningún otro lado. Solo en ese universo. ¿Te das cuenta?

-Sí, claro -dijo Hermione, y se puso de pie también, pensativa igual que él-. Es decir, que, si Hedwig fue al Universo 5 y trajo una revista desde allí, quiere decir que cuando tú estabas viajando por Japón con Ron y Jose ese universo aún existía.

-Lo que no tiene sentido, según Riddle. Porque, según él, viajó a ese universo, lo destruyó, y luego vino al 2007 de este universo, el Universo 1, para fundar este torneo.

-Da lo mismo cuándo hizo qué cosa, porque ya sabemos que el tiempo funciona de forma extraña -dijo Hermione-. Si hubiera destruido ese universo, como ocurrió el año pasado con el Universo 3, Hedwig no habría podido ir.

-Es decir que me mintió. Mintió al decirme eso.

-Hay una forma simple de comprobarlo.

-¿Ir allí? Sí, claro, podemos tomar un elfo cualquiera e ir al Universo 5. Pero, ¿para qué? No quedan dudas: Eso fue mentira. La pregunta es, ¿por qué inventarlo?

-Para asustarte. Como parte de su venganza hacia ti. Para hacerte creer que hay más cosas malas pasando a tu alrededor de lo que hay realmente. Recuerda que él solo quería que sufrieras, Harry. Está resentido porque lo venciste, porque lo mataste, en todos los universos, en el año 1998, y quiere venganza. Su plan era humillarte ese día, hacerte sufrir todo lo posible, y luego matarte, lo que no pudo hacer.

-Claro, por supuesto, Hermione. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Significa que Lord Tom… quiero decir, Riddle, no tiene el poder para destruir un universo. Por eso no lo hizo realmente. Por eso Hedwig pudo ir. Mi universo aun existe. Él solo está aquí, en este universo. Todos los demás nos dijeron que no había problemas con los otros universos, que todo marcha perfecto en ellos. Lo que no hice fue escribir a alguien del Universo 5, porque la verdad es que no me quedó ningún amigo ni nadie allí…

-Pero están bien. Todos están bien allí también. Él solo está aquí. Y no tiene el poder para algo tan grande como destruir un universo. Tiene sentido, Harry, no es tan sencillo. Imagina, si lo fuera, Voldemort podría haber amenazado con destruir el universo mucho tiempo atrás, en sus años de gloria. No es sencillo. Jean pudo hacerlo porque reunió un ejército gigante de fuerza oscura, de seres malignos, solo recuerda lo que era su ejército, con gigantes más altos que las nubes encendidos fuego, lluvias de meteoros, antes de lograr destruir el Universo 3… Aquello fue algo cósmico, fue magia del espacio exterior, fue colosal… Pero esto no lo es.

-Esto es solo Voldemort, que quiere vengarse de mí.

-¿Lo ves? Podemos vencerlo, Harry. No es más que una persona. Que un mago. Malvado, y todo, con una fuerza oscura dentro, y todo. Pero destruimos muchas de ellas, a la vez, el año pasado. Podemos hacerlo una vez más.

Harry y ella se quedaron mirando y asintieron, motivados.

…

Con esa perspectiva, esa tarde caminaron un poco más por la ciudad, recorriendo antiguos edificios y visitando la catedral. Luego de pasear un rato, fueron hacia el Museo Amazónico, que en verdad era dirigido por magos, dato que había sido revelado a la población unos años atrás, al levantarse el Estatuto del Secreto. Ahora, los visitantes sabían la verdad: los dueños del museo eran magos y muchos de los artefactos antiguos que se exhibían allí habían pertenecido antiguamente a magos y brujas de la zona, hacía mucho tiempo.

Los magos que los recibieron en el museo les hicieron el favor de prestarles una chimenea que tenían conectada a la red flú en una sala anexa. Allí, hicieron contacto con Sirius. Su cabeza salió, como en los viejos tiempos, del fuego. Y Harry se alegró de ver la flotante cabeza de su padrino en llamas una vez más, por muy extraña que sonara esa frase.

-Hola, Sirius -dijo Harry, contento.

-Hola, Harry -lo saludó él, esbozando una sonrisa a través del fuego-. Debo ser rápido. No tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Hermione-. Ya no eres prófugo de la justicia. Nadie te está buscando. Karkarov ya no existe, y nadie te está buscando. No estás usando la chimenea de nadie más. ¿Por qué debes apurarte?

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo él-. Pero dejé la comida calentándose con un hechizo y tengo miedo de que se me incendie la cocina otra vez. No soy muy bueno con los hechizos de cocina. Primero que nada, déjenme decirles que todos estamos bien aquí. Sus niños también están bien. Están todos en beauxbatons, teniendo un gran año. No los veremos de vuelta hasta junio. No pudieron venir en Navidad, porque era mucha movilización traerlos a todos a Inglaterra para luego volver a Francia, pero nos escribimos y hablan por ese whatsapp todo el tiempo con Molly y Arthur, y los demás.

Para ser honesto, Harry ya ni recordaba el hecho de que estaba semi-criando a los niños de otras versiones suyas de otros universos.

-Escúchame, Harry -siguió Sirius-. Vi la transmisión. Sé que están en peligro.

-También ustedes -dijo Harry, poniéndose serio-. Todos corremos peligro. Riddle es un enfermo y un demente.

-Es el mismo Voldemort de siempre, debemos tener eso en cuenta -dijo Sirius, muy serio-. Tiene el potencial de convertirse otra vez en lo que fue en sus momentos donde estuvo más alto, donde tuvo más seguidores. Desde que se supo de esa transmisión en vivo, seguidores de Voldemort empezaron a resurgir por todas partes, Harry. ¿Creías que todos se habían ido? No, esto es igual a la primera vez. Y a la segunda. La historia se repite, Harry, Hermione. Ustedes lo saben tan bien como yo. Esos magos y brujas detestables que adoran las artes oscuras siempre han estado entre nosotros. Siempre, esperando el momento. He oído mucho revuelo desde que pasó eso, desde esa transmisión.

"Ahora todos saben que Voldemort está de regreso, que ha vuelto. Algunos mortífagos han aparecido y causado estragos en algunas ciudades. Aún no se sabe nada de Riddle en sí. Porque este no es Voldemort, propiamente dicho, sino una versión pasada suya, Tom Riddle, ¿verdad?

-Exacto -dijo Harry, asintiendo-. Ahora se hace llamar Lord Tom Crug.

-Da igual cómo se haga llamar, Harry, es él otra vez -dijo Sirius-. Y no ha cambiado. Si busca poder, si busca dominar el mundo, alzarse de nuevo, debemos dar por hecho que lo intentará tanto como siempre lo ha hecho. Que reclutará a sus aliados. A estos detestables magos y brujas que te digo. Yo ya estoy tomando todas las precauciones desde aquí. El Ministerio lo está haciendo. Y confío en que tú también.

-Las estoy tomando -dijo Harry, algo molesto. Ya no era un niño, y sentía como si Sirius lo estuviera regañando, diciéndole cómo actuar.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Sirius, en un tono que hizo enojar más a Harry-. ¿Por qué sigues viajando, de cualquier forma? El torneo terminó. ¿Por qué no vuelven? Si estamos todos juntos, podemos defendernos mejor.

-Porque quiero que Riddle me encuentre -le explicó Harry.

-Deberías haberle pedido a Ginny de regreso el traslador -dijo Sirius-. Puedo enviártelo…

-No lo quiero. No regresaré a Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo que no? Pero Harry…

-No, escúchame tú -Harry se cruzó de brazos, mirando la cabeza de su padrino flotante-. Tú no sabes lo que es esto. Tú no tienes que enfrentar estas cosas año tras año, como yo. Los problemas nunca dejan de perseguirme. Voldemort nunca deja de perseguirme. Yo estoy preparado para esto. Hermione está preparada para esto. Tenemos más experiencia en esto que todos ustedes juntos. Nosotros podemos derrotarlo. Lo estamos esperando aquí, lejos de ustedes, donde no pueda hacerles daño, para hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer: Pelear.

"Ya no vamos a escudarnos contigo, o con mis padres, o con los Weasley, o con nadie más. Ya no vamos a permitir que nadie muera por una causa que nos pertenece a nosotros.

"Hermione y yo hemos combatido a estas fuerzas oscuras desde que tenemos once años, todo el tiempo. No sabemos lo que es vivir de otra forma. Pero te garantizo, Sirius, que este año se terminará. Este año, va a ser la última vez. Sabemos, cien por ciento seguros, que esta es la última fuerza oscura que quedó dando vueltas por los universos.

"Y vamos a vencerla. Vamos a derrotarla.

"Y, cuando lo hagamos, todo esto va a terminar para siempre.


	43. Cali, CO

43\. Cali, CO

Atravesaron Perú volando de este a oeste, por encima de todo el tramo que separaba Iquitos de la Zona Reservada Santiago-Comaina. Pasaron por la cordillera del Cóndor en el alto río Comaina, cruzando por ella desde Perú hacia Ecuador.

Durante esa parte de la travesía, no dejaron de ver extrañas aves en el cielo, sobre los árboles, y cuando bajaban para recorrer un poco por tierra, en la selva, o para acampar, se cruzaban con especies de animales que no sabían que existían, como el frailecillo, algo que Harry describió como "un pingüino con pico de tucán". También vieron cóndores, como indicaba el nombre de la cadena montañosa, y hasta un par de jaguares. En cuanto a las especies mágicas, vieron algunos Clabbert, especie originaria de Sudamérica que vive en los árboles, parecida a una rana, que se balanceaban por las ramas de los árboles; y también varios Dugbog, que parece un leño al estar inmóvil, pero luego, al acercarse, se le ven unas patas delgadas y dientes afilados. Pero lo más impresionante de todo fue el avistamiento de un Vipertooth peruano, en un atardecer hermoso del mes de mayo, en el que vieron al dragón, a lo lejos, desplegando sus alas sobre las cadenas montañosas que había ante ellos, tras un espeso manto de árboles que cubrían todo.

Una vez en Ecuador, pasaron por las ciudades de Zamora y Loja, hasta decidir hacer un tramo por carretera muggle. La decisión vino porque, luego de tanto vuelo en escoba, atravesando Sudamérica de este a oeste, desde las playas de Brasil por el Amazonas hasta Ecuador, estaban hartos de volar.

Hermione prestó la tarjeta de crédito muggle de sus padres, de la cual tenía una extensión, en una casa de alquiler de autos. Llenaron los papeles para obtener uno, que devolverían en otra oficina de la agencia de alquiler en Guayaquil, varios días después.

Minutos después, salieron de la oficina de alquiler con un Kia Picanto, el más barato que había. Pusieron música muggle, enchufaron sus celulares muggle para que se cargaran con un cargador conectado al cenicero, lanzaron sus escobas voladoras al asiento de atrás, con sus mochilas extensibles, y Harry abrió una botella llena de chicha de jora, bebida típica de esos lugares que sirvió en dos vasos plásticos. Luego de brindar, sonriendo, Harry se ajustó sus lentes para el sol y bebió de su vaso, mirando por la ventana. Hermione, a su lado, conducía el vehículo por la E35, sonriendo.

-Amo los viajes en carretera -comentó ella, subiendo el volumen de la música y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción mientras bebía un trago de chicha y aceleraba.

Los paisajes pasaron junto a ellos por la ventanilla, mientras el Kia Picanto demostraba de qué era capaz con la alocada conducción de una Hermione con ganas de velocidad, música y viaje por ruta.

Los lugares pasaban junto a ellos de forma borrosa y quedaban rápidamente atrás: San Pedro de la Bendita, Velacruz… Luego salieron de la E35 para avanzar por la E50. La Transversal Sur los llevó rumbo hasta Arenillas, y de allí a la frontera con Perú. Luego de pasar por migraciones, y entregar sus varitas mágicas para una rápida inspección de identidad, ingresaron nuevamente en Perú, ahora en la costa del Pacífico. Siete horas después de haber alquilado el auto, llegaron al lugar donde pasarían la noche y los dos días siguientes: la playa peruana de Máncora.

El océano Pacífico los recibió nuevamente. La última vez que habían tocado sus aguas con los pies descalzos había sido en playas de Nueva Zelanda, semanas atrás. Pero ahora, mucho más al norte y sobre todo en las costas totalmente opuestas de aquel océano, en América, Máncora los recibía con una playa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a esos paraísos del Pacífico de Oceanía.

La tranquilidad se palpaba en el aire, cuando la pareja de magos de veinte años se recostó en la arena a descansar bajo palmeras, con turistas y comerciantes muggles alrededor, venidos de todas partes. El clima era agradable y la comunidad del lugar muy tranquila. Tuvieron dos días de puro descanso y relax allí.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos luego de eso, algo que no habían hecho en todo el Magic World Tour, pero que se sintió necesario hacer ahora, para poder continuar en auto. Tomaron la misma ruta, esta vez de regreso, volvieron a cruzar la frontera con Ecuador en dirección contraria pero esta vez continuaron hacia el norte, hasta Guayaquil. Cuando devolvieron el auto, Harry se llevó un susto porque Hermione había golpeado sin querer una especie de monumento en medio de la ciudad de Naranjal, donde se leía "La fuerza del progreso", y el auto había quedado estampado bajo esa inscripción. Sin embargo, el daño había resultado en nada más que una pequeña marquita en el capó, de milagro, ya que iban despacio. Pensaron que la agencia les cobraría alguna multa por el daño, pero no parecieron darse cuenta.

Se quedaron un día en Guayaquil, y luego llegó el momento de montar sus escobas otra vez. Harry, que amaba volar en escoba, concluyó en que era su transporte favorito, y estaba contento de poder volver a subir por encima de las nubes para atravesar enormes distancias en muy poco tiempo.

-Odio volar -se quejó Hermione, subiendo a su escoba de mala gana. Dio una patada al suelo de Guayaquil, como despedida de la ciudad ecuatoriana, y emprendió vuelo junto a Harry. Volaron por los cielos sudamericanos por sobre Quito, por encima de la frontera con Colombia y por cielos colombianos, hacia el norte.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de unas montañas rocosas altas y con hermosos paisajes, bajaron vuelo hasta la cima de ellas para sacarse fotos allí y acampar una noche en la cima, bajo las estrellas.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Hermione, a la mañana siguiente. Ninguno de ellos tenía la más remota idea de dónde estaban. Habían estado volando sin un destino premeditado hacia el norte, por el cielo, sobre un manto de nubes que no les permitía ver nada. Luego habían visto la cima de esas montañas entre las nubes y habían bajado hasta allí, a descansar del largo vuelo. Las nubes se despejaron, por la mañana, y les permitieron ver, bajo ellos, un paisaje natural de montañas rocosas mezcladas con vegetación y un valle bajo ellos.

-No tengo idea, pero todas estas montañas son fascinantes -dijo Harry-. Hemos visto cantidad de montañas altísimas en este viaje, que jamás hubiéramos podido imaginar en Inglaterra.

-Scafell Pike se queda chico ante esto -bromeó ella, un chiste que Harry no entendió.

-No conozco Scafell Pike -dijo Harry-. ¿Dónde es?

-En Lake District National Park -dijo ella-. Más al norte de Mánchester, o Liverpool. Algún día tenemos que hacer un viaje de un año por Inglaterra, para que conozcas tu propio país.

-Sí, sería genial -dijo Harry-. Aunque no podrá superar esto.

Se quedó mirando el paisaje, asombrado, con el viento en la cara, mientras Hermione buscaba en su celular.

-Mira, tengo internet aquí arriba -dijo ella-. Aquí veo dónde es que estamos.

-¿Dónde?

-En Farallones de Cali, cerca de la ciudad de ese nombre. Según Wikipedia, son formaciones rocosas de 4100 metros sobre el nivel del mar en la cordillera occidental de Colombia. Podemos bajar a la ciudad, pasar un par de días allí.

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry, y empezó a guardar la carpa con una serie de hechizos, quitando también los encantamientos protectores-. ¿Quieres bajar de un salto, o…?

Hermione rio de lo que pensó era un chiste.

-Yo quiero bajar saltando -dijo Harry-. Es más emocionante.

-Siempre lo dije, Harry, debiste haberte dedicado a los deportes de riesgo.

-Sí, totalmente -Harry le lanzó una escoba a Hermione, que ella atrapó al vuelo. Entonces, el chico hizo un saludo a su novia con la mano, como despidiéndose, se acercó al barranco y saltó por él, a cuatro mil metros de altura, con su mochila colgada a la espalda y la escoba aferrada en la mano, pero no entre sus piernas.

-Siempre hace lo mismo -dijo Hermione, hablando sola. Se subió a su propia escoba de la forma apropiada, pasando primero las piernas por encima de esta y luego dando una patada al suelo para levantar vuelo, antes de volar con cuidado hasta el precipicio también y empezar a bajar, en el caso de ella de forma mucho menos empinada y mucho más cautelosa.

Cali era una ciudad que los sorprendió y para la cual "un par de días" demostraron no ser suficientes para recorrer. Allí, ambos tomaron clases de salsa, recorrieron edificios antiguos, fueron al museo de la Tertulia, disfrutaron de un clima perfecto, y del ambiente más feliz que hubieran visto en su viaje por Sudamérica.

Caminaron a través de la ciudad, sacaron fotos a la iglesia La Ermita y a la escultura de un gato de más de tres toneladas.

-Oh, cómo extraño a Crookshanks -comentó Hermione, mirando la escultura tristemente.

-¿Dónde está?

-Lo está cuidando mamá -explicó ella, sacando una foto-. Pero la última vez que hablamos por whatsapp me dijo que le estuvo rayando todos los muebles con las garras, y que ya no lo quiere. Le dije que luego le arreglo los muebles con algún encantamiento, pero ya sabes cómo son. Se molestan igual.

Pronto descubrieron que había muchos otros monumentos con forma de gatos, pintados, lo que hizo que Harry empiece a llamar a ese lugar "la ciudad de los gatos".

Luego de cenar un sancocho de gallina en un marcado de comidas de la ciudad, los chicos fueron a un hostel de magos donde se hospedaron esa noche, buscando algo distinto a la carpa.

Allí, un mago los recibió en la recepción, donde les pidió sus varitas, como era habitual, para registrarlos. Luego de devolvérselas, les entregó un trozo de pergamino donde estaba escrita con tinta la contraseña para ingresar a su dormitorio privado con cama matrimonial. Bajo ella, también estaba escrita la contraseña del wifi.

-"Empanadas vallunas" -dijo Hermione, apuntando a la puerta con su varita, y la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

Esa noche, estaban durmiendo plácidamente en la cómoda cama del hostel, ambos abrazados, en ropa interior, tapados con una sábana y oyendo el ulular de Hedwig en el borde de la cama, donde el ave estaba de pie, picoteando el colchón.

Harry estaba por quedarse dormido. La última vez que entreabrió los ojos, vio en la oscuridad al ave blanca como la nieve, que no dejaba de hacer ruido caminando por el borde de la cama, a sus pies. Seguramente quería salir a cazar, pero como tenían las ventanas cerradas no podía hacerlo, así que los molestaba a propósito para que le fueran a abrir la ventana. Harry, sin embargo, estaba tan agotado por la caminata de esa tarde por toda la ciudad, que no tenía energías para hacerlo.

Empezó a quedarse dormido abrazando el cómodo y cálido cuerpo de su novia, semidesnuda bajo las sábanas. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, y ella se había quedado dormida con el cuello sobre el bíceps de Harry.

Un sueño profundo empezaba a adueñarse de Harry. Sintió cómo la habitación del hostel iba quedando atrás, el sueño ahora dominando su cuerpo y su mente. Era cuestión de segundos hasta dormirse…

Pero, de pronto, Harry abrió los ojos. Algo le impidió dormirse, a solo segundos de hacerlo. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a los pies de la cama, hacia aquello que había llamado su atención: Hedwig ya no estaba haciendo ruidos.

Se dio cuenta, al mirar allí, que Hedwig ya no estaba. ¿A dónde había ido?

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza, cuidando de no despertar a Hermione, y buscó a su ave con la mirada, pero no podía encontrarla.

De pronto, materializándose en la nada misma, Hedwig apareció de vuelta. Estaba otra vez a los pies de la cama, caminando por el colchón, pero ahora llevaba algo en el pico.

Una carta.

Harry sacó el brazo de debajo de la cabeza de Hermione con mucho cuidado, para que no se despierte. Se sentó en la cama muy lentamente, estiró un brazo hacia Hedwig y la sacó la carta del pico. El sobre estaba en blanco. Entonces, lo abrió y sacó el pergamino en su interior. Empezó a leerlo:

"No están solos en esto. Conozco una debilidad en Tom Crug. Estoy planeando su destrucción desde hace muchos años, y sé exactamente cómo vencerlo. Cuando llegue el momento, Harry, solo recuerda esto: 'La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz'".

La carta finalizaba allí.

Harry se quedó mirando la pulcra escritura, y la última frase escrita en el pergamino. Una frase que había oído antes, en palabras de un mago a quien estimaba mucho.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Harry, con el pergamino en la mano, y se quedó mirando a Hedwig, que parecía guiñarle un ojo desde los pies de la cama.

-Dumbledore -susurró.


	44. Caracas, VE

44\. Caracas, VE

Finalmente, el día tan temido y esperado llegó, y tuvo lugar la batalla que sabían que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. O, al menos, la batalla que antes de haber pisado la Antártida pensaron que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Todo ocurrió cuando estaban caminando por las calles de Caracas, en Venezuela. Estaban cerca de la avenida Libertador, que tenía un diseño inusual y llamativo, el cual habían fotografiado momentos atrás, antes de internarse en la ciudad pensando qué hacer a continuación. Harry quería conocer el teleférico de la ciudad, pero Hermione se sentía bastante mal, ya que se sentía mareada y con náuseas. Todo parecía indicar que volverían temprano al hotel ese día, un hotel del barrio mágico donde se estaban quedando.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella, con una mano en el estómago y los ojos cerrados. Harry la tomó del brazo para conducirla por la calle en dirección al barrio mágico.

-No seas tonta, Hermione, lo importante es que mejores. ¿Te sientes muy mal? Podemos ir a un médico.

-No sé qué me pasa -dijo ella, con notorio dolor-. Me siento extraña últimamente… Cansada, sin ganas… Sensible… A eso súmale que estoy con cólicos, y ahora con náuseas y vómitos…

-¿Vomitaste?

-Sí, esta mañana.

-Lo mejor será que regresemos para que descan…

Pero Harry no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo. Se detuvo en medio de la calle, mirando hacia adelante. Ante ellos, el sol caía sobre el asfalto y los muggles que andaban todo alrededor. No habían visto demasiados magos fuera del barrio mágico. Pero ahora, ante ellos, Harry vio un grupo de unos diez magos, que llevaban túnicas y varitas en la mano, salir por la vuelta de una esquina y empezar a caminar hacia ellos dos, con varitas algo levantadas, y mirándolos fijamente.

Hermione también los vio. Harry sacó su varita al instante, por instinto, del bolsillo.

Los magos tenían aspecto rudo y severo, e iban directo hacia ellos, pasando entre medio de los muggles y sin dejar de mirarlos fijamente.

Hermione sacó su varita también.

-Debes irte -dijo Harry, instantáneamente.

-No voy a ningún… -empezó Hermione, pero estaba claro que su estado de salud en ese momento no era el indicado para una batalla.

Antes de que ella terminara la frase, Harry, que aún la sostenía del brazo, giró sobre sí mismo, sosteniéndola con una mano a ella y a la varita con la otra.

Hermione desapareció de allí, esfumándose en el aire. Pero Harry no. La había desaparecido a ella, de forma conjunta, llevándola a salvo lejos de allí, pero él no había desaparecido.

Todos los magos ante él alzaron sus varitas a la vez, y Harry también.

Ellos fueron los primeros en atacar:

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

-¡IMPERIO!

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡FUMOS! -gritó Harry, y una pantalla de humo brotó de la punta de su varita, llenando todo su entorno de un humo negro y espeso, a través del que no se podía ver nada.

Todos los maleficios imperdonables de los atacantes penetraron el interior del humo, y el grupo de magos se quedó observando allí, apuntando al humo con sus varitas, donde instantes atrás había estado Harry, esperando a que se disipara para ver si le habían dado.

-¿Creen que le dimos? -preguntó alguien, en medio de ellos. Los magos, que apuntaban aun hacia el humo, no apartaron la mirada de allí.

-No lo sé -dijo otro de ellos, girando la cabeza para ver a quien acababa de hablar-. Ve y… -pero, sorprendido, vio que quien había hablado antes era nada más y nada menos que Harry, que se había desaparecido y aparecido nuevamente en medio de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Enfurecido, el tipo, que era calvo con la cara desfigurada, alzó la varita hacia él.

-¡AVADA…! -empezó, pero Harry lo desarmó con una sacudida de varita y volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, desapareciendo y apareciendo a varios metros de distancia, desde donde siguió lanzándoles maleficios.

Giraron todos hacia él, contraatacando.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-¡IMPERIO!

-¡EXPULSO!

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

-¡DESMAIUS!

-¡CONFRINGO!

Esta última maldición, lanzada por uno de los villanos, golpeó contra un edificio del otro lado de la calle, ocasionando una explosión en él, que lanzó bloques de piedra y polvo sobre la calle. El fuego llenó el costado del edificio.

La gente que andaba por esa calle corría y gritaba, dando alaridos y huyendo de allí a toda velocidad. Los autos aceleraban y se marchaban de allí tan rápido como podían. Uno chocó contra otro que venía de frente, tratando de escapar, ocasionando un accidente en cadena entre varios autos y un camión.

La pelea no se detuvo.

-¡CONFRINGO! -volvió a gritar el mago calvo, lanzando la maldición sobre Harry, que la desvió con su varita hacia el cielo, para que no golpeara contra edificios o gente inocente.

-¡PROTEGO TOTALUM! -gritó Harry.

Entonces, el encantamiento del chico generó una enorme burbuja, que brotó de su varita y lo rodeó no solo a él sino también a todo el grupo de sus atacantes. Quedaron todos dentro de la burbuja, que creció hasta ocupar media cuadra. Fuera de ella, los muggles quedaron protegidos de los hechizos, igual que los edificios alrededor. Cualquier encantamiento o hechizo golpearía solo contra los bordes de la burbuja. No había inocentes dentro, solo ellos.

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -gritó Harry, consiguiendo desarmar a uno, mientras corría a toda velocidad en un amplio círculo por el borde de la burbuja, con los atacantes más en el centro, lanzando cientos de hechizos hacia Harry que golpeaban contra el borde interior del domo-. ¡PETRIFICUS TOTA…!

Pero un encantamiento lo golpeó en la cabeza, y Harry salió volando por los aires, cayendo a varios metros de distancia y rodando en el asfalto de la calle.

¿Quién había sido? Si ya los tenía atrapados, en el centro del domo. El hechizo había venido de un costado. Alguien más se había metido dentro de la burbuja y había atacado a Harry, sin que este lo viera, desde dentro.

Mientras se incorporaba a toda velocidad, Harry vio a la nueva persona que había ingresado a la batalla:

Draco Malfoy caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar donde Harry había estado de pie instantes atrás, su varita apuntándolo y el rostro contorsionado por la ira.

-Hola, Potter -le dijo, con una mueca burlona. Su aspecto era desaliñado y se veía más corrompido por la magia negra que nunca.

-¡DESMAIUS! -gritó Harry, apuntándolo. Pero Malfoy repelió su hechizo y contraatacó con un Avada Kedavra, que Harry desvió. El haz de luz verde dio contra uno de los atacantes, que cayó muerto al suelo, su cuerpo rodando fuera de la burbuja y yendo a parar bajo un auto estacionado.

Malfoy miró hacia allí, al parecer furioso de lo que su propio hechizo había hecho. Miró a Harry con los ojos chispando por la ira.

-Ese era un talentoso mortífago -dijo a Harry, sin dejar de apuntarlo-. Pagarás por eso.

-No tan talentoso, parece -le espetó Harry-. Trae a todos tus mortífagos si quieres, Malfoy, no podrán ayudarte. ¡EXPULSO!

El hechizo de Harry tomó a Malfoy desprevenido, que al parecer pensó que Harry haría un poco más de charla antes de otro ataque. Malfoy fue golpeado y salió despedido por el aire hacia atrás, fuera del domo y cayendo sobre un local de hamburguesas; cuyo frente de vidrio estalló en pedazos, golpeando Malfoy contra él con ímpetu. Los vidrios estallaron y cayeron al suelo. Malfoy desapareció de la vista, dentro del lugar.

Harry aprovechó los segundos de ventaja para atacar a los mortífagos.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA! -gritó un mortífago. Harry desvió ese hechizo hacia arriba, haciendo que subiera a muchos metros de altura antes de que estallara como una bomba, que con un gigantesco estruendo hizo temblar el suelo. Pero la explosión, más allá de llenar el cielo de fuego y humo negro sobre ellos, no ocasionó ningún daño, explotando muchos metros más arriba del edificio más alto de la ciudad.

-¡DESMAIUS! -gritó Harry, consiguiendo abatir a otro mortífago.

Vio, de reojo, que Malfoy se metía en la burbuja nuevamente, su cara con algunos cortes, estallando de furia.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -gritó Malfoy nuevamente, pero Harry volvió a desviar su hechizo-. ¡VAS A MORIR, POTTER! ¡DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¡TÚ VAS A MORIR! -le gritó Harry, su cabello largo sobre su cara y sucio por el humo y el polvo que aún caía del edificio junto a ellos-. ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡TE UNISTE A VOLDEMORT! ¡TE CONVERTISTE EN LO QUE SIEMPRE FINGISTE SER, PERO QUE PENSÉ QUE NO ERAS POR DENTRO! ¡UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO MÁS DE VOLDEMORT, OTRO ESTÚPIDO SERVIDOR DE ESE MAGO OSCURO! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERAS MÁS QUE ESO, MALFOY!

-¡NO TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN SOY! -Malfoy lanzó otro hechizo a Harry, que se unió a los cientos que los demás mortífagos le lanzaban. Harry repelió todos los hechizos, lanzándolos hacia todas partes, golpeando contra los bordes inferiores del domo, y algunos consiguiendo dar contra algunos de los mortífagos, que caían abatidos-. ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE MI VERDADERO PODER, POTTER! ¡Y AHORA TENDRÁS OTRA DEMOSTRACIÓN!

De forma rapidísima y sorpresiva, Malfoy logró darle con un encantamiento que Harry no consiguió ver venir.

Salió volando por el aire una vez más, pero esta vez mucho más alto y golpeado por un maleficio que apagó su cerebro, como noqueándolo, como un golpe durísimo en medio de la cara que le provocó un dolor insoportable.

La varita de Harry se separó de sus dedos y voló en otra dirección, perdiéndola.

Sintió que le explotaba la cabeza, como si su cráneo hubiera sido hundido dentro del cerebro. Harry golpeó contra la pared de un edificio con violencia, a la altura del quinto piso, y cayó desde allí arriba hacia el asfalto, de cabeza.

Lo último que llegó a ver fue el duro suelo de la calle de Caracas acercarse a su cabeza a toda velocidad, antes de que el dolor estallara en cada centímetro de su cuerpo peor que nunca y al instante todo su mundo se volviera negro.

…

Harry abrió los ojos.

Ya no estaba allí. Ya no había calle ni fuego ni humo a su alrededor.

Ahora, estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, tan diferente como era posible.

Harry se palpó la cabeza, buscando heridas mortales allí. Se miró las manos, pensando que estarían empapadas de sangre o de masa encefálica saliendo por fuera de su cráneo.

Pero no. No había nada extraño. Su cabeza estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sus manos estaban limpias. Se palpó el cuerpo, pero todos los huesos estaban en su lugar.

Había sobrevivido a aquello.

¿O no?

Miró alrededor, y vio que estaba en una playa. La costa de una isla paradisíaca, de arena blanca.

El mar rompía suavemente contra unas rocas a lo lejos, y llegaba con espuma hacia la orilla, que se extendía casi hasta los descalzos pies de Harry. No había nadie más allí.

Tras él, unas montañas se extendían desde el centro de la isla, con palmeras y árboles de distinto tipo extendiéndose más allá del límite donde terminaba la playa. Harry sintió la arena blanca en sus pies, suave y confortable. El sol caía sobre él de una forma muy agradable.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Y, entonces, alguien salió de entre los árboles y empezó a caminar hacia él, por la arena. Una mujer.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, y en ese momento supo exactamente qué era lo que había pasado: Había muerto.

Porque Lily Evans caminaba hacia él con una mirada cálida, totalmente distinta a aquella inexpresiva que había tenido semanas atrás en la Antártida, antes de que Riddle desmembrara su cuerpo ante él.

Su madre, de veinte años, se acercó a él y le dirigió una media sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Mamá -dijo Harry.

Se abrazaron, y sintió toda la calidez del cuerpo de la chica, de su madre de su misma edad.

-He muerto -dijo Harry, ahora convencido de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, aún estás vivo -lo contradijo.

-¿Qué es esto? -Harry señaló alrededor, a la playa en la que estaban-. Esto es tan parecido a la vez en que me encontré con Dumbledore en aquella estación de tren. Aquella vez sí que había muerto… Aunque esto se ve mucho más real. No es blanco ni extraño como aquello.

-Supongo que, si esto fuera un libro… -dijo Lily-. Esta isla sería la que está en la imagen de la portada.

Harry no entendió aquello.

-¿Está Hermione bien?

-No lo sé, amor -dijo Lily-. No lo sé todo. No tengo las respuestas que necesitas.

-¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

Lily lo miró, sus ojos verde esmeralda encontrándose con los de él, que eran idénticos. Entonces, la bruja se arrodilló y acto seguido se sentó en la arena, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Ven, hijo -le dijo, invitándolo a que tomara asiento también-. Tomemos sol un ratito, sentados en esta bella playa. Llegó el momento de que tengamos la conversación de madre a hijo que debimos haber tenido hace muchos años.

Obediente, Harry se sentó en la arena, enfrentado a su madre.

-No estás muerto, Harry -dijo ella-. Y yo tampoco.

-¿No lo estamos? Pero…

-Estamos en la isla de Lord Howe -explicó ella, sin dejarlo continuar-. Al este de Australia, sobre el océano Pacífico. Tú estuviste por estos lugares hace no muchos meses.

Mirando alrededor, Harry creyó sentir ahora el familiar ambiente de las islas al este de Australia, en Oceanía.

-Pero… -volvió a decir él, impaciente y ansioso, yendo directo a la contradicción con lo que le decía su madre. Pero, una vez más, ella no lo dejó seguir:

-Y estamos una hora en el pasado de lo que tú estabas viviendo recién, en Caracas.

Ante ese comentario, Harry finalmente hizo silencio, sin discutir más.

-Creo que una hora será suficiente para que hablemos -dijo Lily-. Te traje aquí por dos motivos. Uno de ellos, salvarte la vida. Sentí tu peligro. Sentí que Malfoy estaba a punto de derrotarte. Usé mi poder para sacarte de allí y transportarte hacia aquí, donde hace meses que yo estoy viviendo.

Harry iba a volver a decir "pero", pero decidió no hacerlo y escuchar.

-El otro motivo fue porque hace tiempo que te debo esta conversación. Hay mucho sobre lo que tenemos que hablar. Así que disfruta del lindo clima de este lugar, y ponte cómodo, porque voy a hablar mucho y tendido.

Harry obedeció.

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que yo no conozco toda esta historia. No sé todos los detalles para contártelos. Tampoco sé exactamente qué está pasando. Como ya sabes, hijo, a veces la vida no te pone a tu madre delante de ti para que te diga absolutamente todas las respuestas de lo que necesitas saber, y ya. No es tan sencillo. A veces, tu madre solo sabe una parte de la realidad, aquella le te tocó vivir en persona. Esa es la que voy a contarte hoy.

"En primer lugar, debes saber que no estoy muerta, y que nunca lo estuve. No al menos en mi universo. Como ya sabes, en mi universo James y yo vivíamos con veinte años de edad, en el Valle de Godric, y tú tenías un año de edad. No había Voldemort allí, ni ninguna amenaza ni guerra mágica, porque ese universo no tenía fuerzas oscuras. Pero un día, un Dumbledore del futuro de otro universo se nos apareció en casa a mí y a James para decirnos que yo tenía una fuerza del bien dentro mío, que él puso cuando creó ese universo, y que debía ir con él a pelear. Puedes imaginarte lo locos que nos pusimos con James, aquello era totalmente absurdo.

Lily hizo una sonrisita que le quedaba hermosa en su rostro perfecto y joven.

-James no iba a dejarme ir sola, así que vino conmigo. Aunque no hubiera Voldemort en nuestro universo, sí estábamos muy entrenados y sabíamos pelear muy bien, y ambos éramos excelentes magos. Lo somos, de hecho. Vinimos a este universo, peleamos, y la batalla de los universos se ganó, por suerte. Pero no podíamos volver a nuestro universo. El joven Dumbledore que vive aquí, ese que se parece a Jude Law, nos dijo que nos quedáramos tranquilos, que el bebé Harry de nuestro universo original iba a vivir una vida tranquila y normal; él ya había hecho los arreglos. Si bien Petunia sería quien lo cuidaría, porque no tiene a nadie más, en cuanto cumpliera once años y empezara Hogwarts podría quedarse a vivir allí, o en casa de algún amigo si quería. No había amenazas contra él en ese universo.

"Pero luego, viviendo aquí, pocos días después de que llegamos, y que la guerra parecía haber acabado, el verano pasado Riddle se apareció una noche en casa, en Golden Hill. Se metió sin que nadie lo supiera, incluso tú, Harry. Nos raptó a ambos, y nos llevó a su escondite: un lugar en Alemania, donde tenía el control del Magic World Tour y donde había reunido ya a algunos seguidores de confianza, planificando su público regreso al mundo y su venganza contra ti. La que tuvo lugar en la Antártida, y a la que por suerte sobreviviste, frustrando una vez más sus planes.

-Pero te vi morir allí. Vi cómo sus cuerpos… explotaban… -dijo Harry, sintiendo su mente enloquecer otra vez.

-Viste lo que Riddle quería que vieras, cariño. Él quiere volverte loco. Es parte de su venganza, y lo sabes. No dejes que tenga efecto. Te ha estado tratando de engañar todo el año. Con Malfoy como su ejecutor, y con otros cómplices y mortífagos, como ya viste que tiene, creó este torneo y te puso en él, solo para que durante tu viaje por el mundo te fuera metiendo una y otra vez en situaciones incomprensibles, que cada vez te confundían más, con la única finalidad de jugar contigo, de enloquecerte. Eso que creíste ver, Riddle piensa que realmente éramos Fred, James y yo finalmente muriendo. Él realmente tiene la capacidad de crear esos superis, esa reanimación de cuerpos donde estos actúan como uno lo desea.

"Pero Riddle no sabe que yo estoy un paso más allá. Pero antes de poder contarte exactamente lo que hice, tendré que contarte otras cosas primero.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas de mi pasado, que tú no sabes. Verás, esto es común a todos los universos que hayas conocido, porque tiene que ver con quién soy yo, y quién siempre he sido. Tú habrás oído de profesores tuyos que yo era una excelente alumna en Hogwarts. "Incluso para ser hija de muggles", imagino te habrá dicho Slughorn.

-De hecho, sí, lo dijo.

Lily rio mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Lo sabía. Bueno, la cuestión es que debo decir que soy más que una buena alumna. Quizás no parezca muy humilde de mi parte decir esto, pero confieso que soy una bruja muy brillante. Luego de descubrir que era bruja, y de pasar un par de años en Hogwarts, me entrené muy duro en la magia. Y cuando digo muy duro, digo muy duro.

"Riddle no es el único adolescente que quería ser un gran mago y utilizó esos siete años en el castillo para transformarse completamente en alguien que nadie podría haber imaginado que tuviera tanto poder. Si bien yo lo hice para el bien, y jamás para el mal, me ocurrió algo parecido: Luego de unos años entrenándome en la magia, aprendí secretos del mundo mágico que ni siquiera las mentes brillantes como Dumbledore sabían.

"Lo hice más que nada en secreto, por muchos motivos. No quería que supieran lo poderosa que me estaba volviendo, estudiando y practicando, porque para poder hacerlo estaba violando una o dos normas del colegio -le guiñó un ojo a Harry-. Necesitaba espacios donde practicar hechizos y todo eso, tú sabes. Yo sola, huía a veces a escondidas por los pasadizos que James me había contado que existían, y que él usaba con sus amigos para ir Hogsmeade a pasear, convertidos en animales.

"Yo no tenía planes de vagabundear por Hogsmeade. Mi intención siempre fue clara: Quería ser la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos. Pero con buenas intenciones. Con el propósito de defender el mundo mágico. De ser una heroína. Y, como te decía, aquello en lo que me especialicé y en lo que más buena me volví, fue en la legeremancia.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Exacto. Aprendí muchísimas cosas, que jamás le conté a nadie. Ni siquiera a James, algunas. Aprendí a leer la mente de las demás personas, incluso a kilómetros de distancia, y a poder extender mi propio cuerpo físicamente más allá, transportarlo sin moverme del lugar, como tú también sabes hacer ahora. Pero eso es solo el principio. La magia de la legeremancia no tiene límites. Cuando mis poderes aumentaron, me volví capaz de transportarme y transportar personas de verdad a través del espacio con mis poderes. A través del espacio… Y a través del tiempo.

Harry, distraídamente, agarró una pila de arena blanca y la sostuvo en la mano, viendo cómo se filtraba entre sus dedos.

-Entonces este lugar sí es real -dijo-. No es un "más allá", como cuando fui a esa especie de estación King Cross con Dumbledore. No es que haya muerto ni nada.

-Nada parecido, Harry. Esto es real. Ya te lo dije. Estamos en la isla de Lord Howe, una hora antes de lo que te estaba por pasar. Vi con mi mente, por medio de la legeremancia, que Malfoy te golpeó y te lanzó volando por el aire. Golpeaste ese edificio, empezaste a caer, y en el momento en que chocaste contra el suelo te traje aquí.

-Quizás hubiera sido mejor unos segundos antes -Harry se tocó la cabeza, que estaba intacta y no le dolía, pero que imaginaba dolería mucho si volvía a aquel lugar y momento del tiempo para despertar luego de semejante golpe.

Lily rio de nuevo, aunque algo triste.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que sea nada grave, cariño, has tenido caídas más altas, ¿no es así? Como decía, traje tu cuerpo físicamente aquí con la legeremancia. Quizás te preguntes qué diferencia hay con aparecerse y desaparecerse. La diferencia es que al mover tu cuerpo por el espectro espacial con legeremancia no existen riesgos de despartición. Y, además, te transporté en el tiempo una hora en el pasado, dentro de este mismo universo.

"Y, finalmente, ahora tú estás duplicado. Hay un "tú" en Caracas, viviendo lo que tú estabas viviendo hace una hora, y otro tú aquí. La razón de que no estás despeinado ni te duele la cabeza luego del golpe que te diste es que, aquí donde estamos, en el pasado, aún no te lo diste. Tu cuerpo se ve igual que como está el otro, en este momento, una hora antes de aquello. Pero cuando terminemos esta charla, te enviaré de regreso al momento exacto en el que estabas, y tendrás que ponerte de pie, en esa calle, y continuar la lucha con Malfoy, con la cabeza doliéndote bastante, me temo.

-¿Por qué me trajiste? Si voy a terminar volviendo allí, y todo continuará exactamente igual…

-No dije que va a continuar exactamente igual. Déjame continuar. Te estaba contando que me volví una extraordinaria bruja en legeramancia, en secreto. Algunas cosas que pude hacer con mi poder, en todos los universos; porque recuerda que esto ocurrió en todos ellos, en mi pasado; fue mover mi cuerpo en el tiempo y en el espacio, cuando logré dominar ese poder, e inclusive multiplicar mi esencia, mi cuerpo, como tú estás multiplicado aquí y ahora.

"En el momento en que Riddle nos raptó, el verano pasado, usé ese poder: Multipliqué mi cuerpo y el de James, sin que Riddle lo notara. Él asesinó y convirtió en superi a unas copias de nuestros cuerpos que pensó que contenían nuestras almas, antes de que los mataran. Pero no. Yo había enviado nuestras almas a otras segundas copias de nuestros cuerpos, que creé mediante magia y puse a salvo. A Fred también lo salvé. Los tres vinimos a esta isla a escondernos. De hecho, ellos están en este momento buscando comida allí en el bosque, para la cena.

-Vaya, mamá, eso es… Es increíble.

-No muchos magos ni brujas saben hacer eso -dijo ella-. Ni siquiera sé si alguien aparte de mí en el mundo puede. Dumbledore me dijo que no podía. Por eso mismo, Riddle ni siquiera conoce ese poder. Él sabe algo de legeremancia, como sabes. La usó para meterse en tu mente un par de veces, tengo entendido, cuando estabas en quinto año. Pero no mucho más. No es tan poderoso como yo. No creo que sepa que existe el poder que yo tengo.

"Así que él luego descuartizó esos cuerpos secundarios de James, Fred y yo que creyó eran los principales, pero solo eran unas copias. Lamento decir que no pude salvar a Luna, sin embargo. La Luna de ese otro universo que dijo en esa transmisión en vivo que convirtió en superi para atormentarte sí habrá muerto de verdad, porque yo no sabía nada de eso y por lo tanto no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Como te digo, hay muchas cosas que yo no sé. Por supuesto, yo no sabía que Riddle tenía planeado todo esto. Me enteré el día que vino a buscarme y me raptó para matarme, con James y Fred. Pero es importante que sepas esto, para que no te vuelvas loco. Para que sepas que, cuando nos vimos en África, cuando me aparecí en el desierto para hablar contigo, en El Magreb, era yo realmente. No era Riddle, como crees. Era yo, desde esta isla, que te estaba hablando, que necesitaba verte y hablarte, aunque fueran unos instantes. Además de eso, transmití a ti parte de mi poder. Usé la legeremancia para pasarte parte de mi poder en la legeremancia, y que pudieras utilizarla tú también. Vi en África como te entrenabas con ese amigo tuyo en ella, y quise ayudarte. También le transmití algo de mi poder a Hermione, y es por eso que ella también pudo hacerlo. He visto que Malfoy también sabe usar legeremancia, pero lo habrá aprendido de alguien más. Lo hice en secreto, sin decirte nada. Era importante que pensaras que lo estabas logrando totalmente por ti mismo, para que tuvieras la fuerza necesaria para usar este poder.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Aunque sea que estabas aquí, en esta isla? -preguntó entonces Harry, formulando la verdadera pregunta que más importante era en ese momento-. Todo el año estuviste en esta isla. Incluso yo pasé por aquí cerca, mientras viajaba con Hermione por aquí. Y no me trajiste, como lo estás haciendo ahora. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que sabías? Dejaste que Riddle jugara conmigo…

-Lo siento, cariño -dijo, adoptando una expresión de tristeza-. Debo admitir que los tres, con James y Fred, decidimos escondernos en secreto y no decir nada a nadie… Ni siquiera a ti.

-¿Por qué… por qué a mí no?

-Porque Riddle sabe un poco de legeremancia, y eres tú en quién está interesado. Si se metía en tu mente y veía mi secreto, y descubría los poderes que yo tengo… Nuestras chances contra él iban a verse disminuidas. Iba a venir a buscarme, para matarme y quitarme del camino. Y no puedo permitir que eso pase, porque es mi deber de madre protegerte. Ya te abandoné una vez, Harry. No voy a abandonarte de nuevo.

Harry se quedó mirando a su madre con tristeza.

-Fue duro -dijo, dejando cualquier fortaleza que le quedara dentro a un lado y conectándose con sus sentimientos más sensibles y profundos-. Vivir con los Dursley… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Toda mi vida pensé en ustedes. Pensaba en qué habría sido de sus vidas… Quería conocerlos…

Lily se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó. Él derramó lágrimas en el hombro de su madre.

-Lo siento.

-Yo lo siento -dijo ella-. Todo lo que siempre quise en esta vida es protegerte, mi amor. Protegerte de ese psicópata que ha pasado la mitad de su vida buscándote y queriendo hacerte daño.

-No, mamá -Harry se separó de ella, y se quedó mirándola-. Gracias por haberme contado esto, por finalmente dejarme saber que estás viva. Me das más fuerzas para volver y enfrentar a Malfoy con mayor motivación. Gracias, de verdad, pero… Pero voy a matar a Riddle, a Voldemort, otra vez. Y, esta vez, ya no va a volver.

"Déjame volver a donde estaba. Necesito hacerlo. Voy a matar primero a Malfoy, y luego a él. Y entonces, podrás volver a casa y viviremos la vida que ambos merecemos, juntos.

Lily se apartó un poco de él y asintió con la cabeza. Miró hacia el mar, y entonces volvió a mirar a su hijo. Parecía que estaba tomando coraje para algo.

-Esto no es todo lo que necesitaba contarte -dijo.

-¿Qué más?

-Hubo más cosas en mi pasado -Lily respiró hondo, y alzó la mirada hacia él-. El motivo por el que no le dije nada a James de que te vería aquí ahora, y el motivo por el que él no está aquí mientras te digo esto, es porque voy a decirte algo que él no sabe, y que nadie sabe.

Hizo una breve pausa, tomando fuerzas.

-Hubo más que entrenamiento y convertirme en una bruja experta en la legeremancia, en mi pasado. Hice cosas malas también.

Hizo otra pausa.

-De acuerdo, aquí va. Harry, tú… Tú… -se notaba a las claras que jamás había contado eso a nadie más, y que estaba luchando consigo misma para poder decírselo a su hijo-. Tú… tienes una hermana.

Se quedó en silencio. Harry se quedó allí, quieto, asimilando aquello.

-¿Qué?

-Eso -dijo ella, mirándolo muy afectada, como temiendo que él la odiara por aquello-. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera James. Ni ella. Una media hermana. Hija de otro hombre, que no es él.

-Oh… Wow -Harry no supo qué más decir. No sabía qué pensar tampoco ante aquello.

-Ocurrió durante un viaje que hice, en el verano, cuando tenía quince años -le confesó ella-. Un viaje que hice yo sola a Francia, antes de volver a Hogwarts. Conocí a un muggle francés, y estuve con él… Se llamaba Adrien. Pensé que lo amaba. Pero él me dejó en cuestión de unos días. Ni siquiera sabía que yo era bruja. Y cuando volví a Inglaterra, no le dije nada a James. Continué saliendo con él, y poco después lo supe. Supe que había quedado embarazada de él. De Adrien…

"Utilicé mi poder para acelerar el embarazo, porque quería ocultarlo a toda costa. En lugar de durar nueve meses, duró dos semanas, durante las cuales me recluí en casa, en mi cuarto, diciendo que estaba enferma. Nadie me vio con panza de embarazada. Nadie me vio parir. Yo sola tuve a la niña, a tu hermana mayor. Yo solo tenía quince años… Tenía miedo. La escondí del mundo, de mí mundo. Le puse un nombre francés y la llevé a Francia, no sé por qué. Busqué a Adrien y se lo dije, pero él no la quería, no quiso saber nada del asunto.

"Me encontraba sola, en las calles de París, con la bebé en brazos, y quería que se quedara allí. No quería tenerla conmigo, en Inglaterra… Así que la dejé en un orfanato. Allí.

Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Lily, que tenía el rostro transformado y afectado. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la arena, una tras otra, mientras el cielo se cubría parcialmente de nubes.

-Volví a Inglaterra al día siguiente. Jamás dije nada a nadie…

Cerró los ojos y se quedó cabizbaja.

-Viví cinco años con ese tormento -dijo-. Escribía cartas al orfanato, preguntando por ella. Me decían que le habían encontrado una familia. Que tendría una vida normal, con su familia adoptiva francesa. Sería una niña feliz…

"Pero yo me sentía tan terrible. Cinco años después, cuando cumplí veinte años, y te tuve a ti, con James, supe que no podía continuar viviendo así. Quería a la niña de regreso. Iría a buscarla a Francia. Diría que la quería de vuelta, para que sea tu hermana. Le diría la verdad a James. No podía mantener un año más ese secreto.

-¿Y qué hiciste? -preguntó Harry, quien no juzgaba a su madre. Para nada. Todo lo contrario, se sentía mal por ella.

-Antes de que tomara una decisión… Bueno -alzó la mirada-. En algunos universos, Voldemort apareció y nos mató, antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada. Sin tener él tampoco idea de que tú tenías una hermana. En mi universo, del que vengo, fue Dumbledore quien apareció y me trajo aquí.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Lily se conectaron con los de Harry.

-Ella también tiene tus ojos -dijo, llorando.

Harry también se llenó de lágrimas, sin saber por qué.

-Cuando llegué a este universo, luego de escapar de Riddle y refugiarnos en esta isla, quise saber qué había sido de ella -dijo Lily-. Aquí es el año 2020… Empecé a investigar, desde esta isla. Supe algo que yo había presentido, pero que como antes ella solo era una niña de cinco años no pude comprobar: Ella nació muggle. Como su padre. De mí heredó los ojos, y de él el cabello, algunas facciones, y el ser muggle. No tiene magia.

"Cuando me puse a investigar, con legeremancia desde esta isla, y viajando a Francia en secreto un par de veces, supe que tuvo efectivamente una vida feliz con su familia adoptiva muggle, viviendo una vida muggle normal… Terminó la escuela, consiguió un trabajo, y hasta se casó. A la edad de veinticinco años, en 1999, ella ya estaba casada. Pero entonces, en 1999, cuando ella tenía veinticinco años… tu hermana murió.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo ante esas palabras.

-Así que, en todos los universos, cuando tú tenías veinte años y ella veinticinco; tú luchando la Guerra de los Universos en ese momento, y ella viviendo a la vez en París, con su marido, su vida muggle… Al parecer su marido era alcohólico, y de vez en cuando la golpeaba. Ella no se lo decía a nadie. Hasta que un día, él se pasó con la bebida, y la mató a golpes.

"Cuando lo supe, destruyó mi mundo. Supe que… -Lily lloraba de nuevo-. Supe que era mi culpa. Si tan solo me hubiera hecho cargo, y la hubiera criado yo… Quería tanto poder cambiarlo. Estaba aquí en esta isla, hace unos meses, luego de descubrir su historia. Hacía pocos días habíamos llegado aquí. Tú todavía no habías empezado el Magic World Tour. Descubrí que ella llevaba muerta veinte años, desde 1999.

"Y entonces decidí hacer algo al respecto, para poder vivir conmigo misma. Usé mis poderes una vez más, como jamás antes lo había hecho. Usé mis poderes para traerla de regreso a la vida.

-¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-La convoqué mediante legeremancia, desde su pasado, desde cuando tenía veinticinco años, desde antes de morir. La convoqué aquí, al 2019. Usé todas mis fuerzas. Todo mi poder. Si no fuera por el dolor que sentía por dentro, y cómo eso me destruyó el corazón, cuando supe lo que había sido de ella, no lo habría logrado. Pero lo conseguí: la traje de regreso a la vida. Y una vez más, decidí que lo mejor era que ella no supiera nada de mí.

"La tenía de vuelta, viva. Pero su padre y madre muggle ya no vivían. Ambos habían muerto de cáncer unos años atrás. Y su ex marido aún está en la cárcel, cumpliendo una cadena perpetua. Lo primero que hice fue modificar su mente, con mi poder. Le hice creer que ella en verdad nació veinte años después, que vivió una vida feliz con su familia muggle, antes de que ellos murieran naturalmente de esa enfermedad. Le hice creer que luego de eso ella se casó, pero se divorció poco después porque su marido la golpeaba. Y que luego de eso se había casado nuevamente, con otro.

"Inventé todo eso, que puse en su mente con mi poder, para que tuviera sentido para ella estar viviendo en el 2019, y que a la vez pudiera ser feliz. Hasta tomé a un muchacho muggle y le hice creer que llevaba un año casado con ella, con mi poder. Traté de darle un marido nuevo, para que ella fuera feliz. Pero me pareció desde el principio que ese nuevo 'marido' que le encontré no era perfecto tampoco.

"Poco después de eso, creo que ella finalmente pudo empezar a ser feliz. No sabe nada. No sabe que es mi hija. No sabe que murió. No sabe que en verdad vive en el 2020 porque la hice viajar veinte años al futuro. No sabe nada, pero pronto le voy a decir todo. Creo que es lo mejor.

"Quería decírtelo primero a ti… Luego se lo diré a James. Y luego a ella. No sé cómo se lo van a tomar… Pero es el momento de que lo haga. De que les cuente a todos mi mayor secreto.

Harry entonces se puso de pie, tomó a su cabizbaja madre de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ambos quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro. Ella lo miraba con culpa y dolor en los ojos.

-Eres la mejor bruja del mundo -dijo él, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos-. Y la mejor madre del mundo también. Sé que ella te querrá cuando lo sepa. Sabrá que lo eres. Y papá deberá saberlo también. ¿Sabes qué? Yo te entiendo perfectamente, mamá. Durante estos años, he hecho tantas locuras… Estuve con tantas mujeres, con hombres también… No te imaginas la cantidad de locuras que hice.

-No quiero saberlo tampoco -dijo ella, algo asustada, alzando las dos manos, en defensa propia.

-Y tú naciste en 1960 -siguió Harry-. Para la gente del 2020 es algo normal vivir las locuras que yo vivo. Pero tu época era totalmente diferente. Entiendo lo que te pasó, y que te diera miedo, y que quisieras ocultarlo.

"Pero eso no te hace menos persona, o peor bruja. Al contrario, mamá. Para mí, hoy y más que nunca, puedo decirte que eres la mejor bruja que haya existido nunca, y la mejor persona para mí.

Se abrazaron otra vez, y ella derramó más lágrimas en su hombro, mientras el abrazo los conectaba y el murmullo del mar llegaba por detrás de ellos.

-Ya va a cumplirse una hora -dijo ella, separándose de pronto, y limpiándose la cara-. Debo llevarte de regreso donde estabas.

Harry asintió.

-Pero recuerda lo que te dije -dijo ella-. ¿Recuerdas que dije que no te traje aquí solo para contarte esto? Cuando regreses a la batalla contra Malfoy, no estarás solo. Eso es lo que puedo ofrecerte como ayuda.

-¿Con quién estaré?

Lily lo miró fijamente.

-Estarás con tu hermana -dijo entonces-. Si bien es muggle, sé que puede ayudarte en la pelea. Ella estará allí cuando despiertes. La convoqué allí, para que vaya en tu ayuda.

Harry, entendiendo a lo que ella se refería, asintió nuevamente.

-Te amo, mamá -dijo Harry-. Nos veremos pronto. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí, cariño. Ahora prepárate. No hay tiempo. Te enviaré de regreso.

Harry quería decirle algo más, pero no pudo. Lily enseguida hizo unos movimientos con su varita, y todo empezó a ponerse borroso…

…

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. El mundo parecía estar destruyéndose. Oía sonidos de hechizos y maleficios por doquier. Estallaban contra la pared de la burbuja que él mismo había convocado, lo que parecía haber sido horas atrás, pero que en verdad había sido solo hace instantes.

Llegó a ver a Malfoy, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Estaba ante él, batiéndose a duelo con alguien. El mago, muy hábil, parecía haber derrotado ya a todos los mortífagos, y ahora peleaba acaloradamente contra Malfoy.

-¿Ya despertaste? -le dijo, al ver que Harry trataba de ponerse de pie-. ¿Piensas ayudarme contra este imbécil?

-Ron.

Harry se quedó mirando a su amigo, que peleaba contra Malfoy en una lucha uno a uno espectacular, con rayos de luz saliendo disparados por todos lados.

"Estarás con tu hermana", había dicho Lily. "Ella estará allí cuando despiertes".

Harry entonces se volvió y vio a la persona que estaba a su lado. Por un momento, el golpe en la cabeza le jugó una mala pasada. Porque, cuando vio esos impactantes ojos verde esmeralda devolviéndole la mirada, Harry pensó que era su madre la que estaba allí, a su lado.

Pero no, no era Lily.

Era Joselié quien estaba allí.

-Jose -dijo Harry, y la chica le tendió una mano.

Harry compartió con ella una mirada, en la cual sus idénticos ojos verdes quedaron conectados. Tomó su mano, y ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Acto seguido, Jose le dio algo: su varita, que había perdido con el ataque de Malfoy. Ella ahora se la estaba devolviendo.

Harry la tomó y se volvió hacia Malfoy, listo para pelear.

-Prepárate para tu fin, Riddle -murmuró.

Con un grito de guerra, Harry alzó su varita y avanzó corriendo hacia donde estaba Ron, atacando a Malfoy con todo su mejor arsenal de hechizos.


	45. Santo Domingo, DO

45\. Santo Domingo, DO

Todos los hechizos dieron contra Malfoy, explotando hacia él en forma de cientos de rayos de luces y chispas de todos colores que brotaban de las varitas de Harry y Ron. Este los desviaba agitando su brazo en todas direcciones, a toda velocidad, caminando hacia atrás mientras se defendía y trataba de desviar todos los maleficios que ambos amigos lanzaban en ese momento contra él.

Finalmente, no pudo más. Malfoy tropezó hacia atrás, cayó por detrás del cordón de la calle y sobre la acera. Uno de los hechizos de desarme de Ron le dio, y su varita voló por los aires fuera de la vista.

-Estás acabado, Malfoy -Ron le aplastó el pecho con su zapatilla deportiva, su varita apuntándolo directo a la nariz-. Di tus últimas palabras.

Malfoy abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Vas a matarme? -susurró, con temor en la mirada.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Ron, algo asustado. Si bien Malfoy lo merecía, la bondad e integridad de su amigo no se corrompería, convirtiéndose en un asesino, por él… ¿O no?

Ron apretó los dientes, con ira, como luchando con algo dentro suyo. Finalmente, bajó la varita. Harry suspiró aliviado.

-No voy a matarte -dijo Ron, el rostro endurecido-. Los dementores lo harán.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ron. Incluso Jose, que inclinó un poco la cabeza, confundida.

-Ron, no… No hay dementores aquí -dijo Harry, alzando ambas manos, confundido.

-Ah, claro. Lo siento… Yo… A veces estas intensas batallas me hacen mal a la cabeza -explicó a Harry-. Tú sabes, como cuando hace mucho calor… Te confundes. No sé por qué dije eso.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo. Se acercó junto a él y apuntó a Malfoy también.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Pues llamen a los aurores -dijo Malfoy-. Que me encierren. ¿Por qué siquiera se plantean esto?

-Disculpa, ¿acaso pedimos tu opinión, sabandija? -Ron volvió a poner su pie sobre el torso del mago que estaba abatido en el suelo, derrotado-. Mira qué atrevido es, Harry. Encima de todo lo que ha hecho, se cree con derecho a opinar.

-Yo digo que lo maten -dijo Jose, desde atrás, cruzándose de brazos. Harry le lanzó una mirada de reojo. -¡Es malvado! ¿O no?

-Es ilegal -dijo Malfoy, desde el suelo, indignado-. No pueden matarme.

-No puedo creer que Malfoy me esté diciendo qué es legal y qué no, luego de haber querido destruir el universo junto a Voldemort. El mundo ya da para cualquier cosa… -masculló Ron-. La gente ya no tiene vergüenza, esto es increíble. Quiero volver al 1999. Esta época es demasiado para mí…

-Nos convertiríamos en lo que él es -dijo Harry-. Si lo matamos. Tendremos que llamar a los aurores.

-Ahí vamos -Ron revoleó los ojos.

-Chicos, creo que esta discusión ya no tiene sentido -opinó Jose, señalando a un costado de la calle-. Si iban a matarlo, ya pasó su oportunidad.

Harry y Ron miraron a un lado. Un grupo de veinte aurores venezolanos estaban allí, varitas en alto. Harry y Ron señalaron a Malfoy, y estos corrieron hacia él, haciéndose señas entre sí. Le incautaron la varita, lo ataron con sogas mediante magia y lo pusieron de pie.

-Esto no ha terminado, Potter -Malfoy clavó sus ojos en Harry, ahora con ira en su mirada nuevamente, mientras lo arrastraban por la calle-. Pronto llegará tu fin. Si no lo hago yo, él lo hará…

-Disculpa, ¿no estabas rogándonos por tu vida hace solo instantes? -se burló Ron, mientras miraba cómo se lo llevaban-. Ahora que los aurores están aquí y sabes que no podemos matarte, eres mucho más valiente, ¿verdad? ¡Imbécil!

Los aurores giraron en el lugar, aferrando a Malfoy entre varios, y se esfumaron en el aire, llevándoselo detenido. Otros se quedaron en la escena, fotografiando todo y poniendo orden.

-Bien, nos esperan un par de horas de declaraciones y prestar testimonio… -suspiró Harry, dejándose caer al suelo y sujetándose la cabeza con la mano-. ¿Cómo es que no tengo ningún daño en el cráneo?

-Yo hice un hechizo para curarte -explicó Ron-. Cuando llegamos aquí y te vimos en el suelo. Mejor ve a un hospital, igualmente.

Harry alzó la mirada y vio que Hermione aparecía corriendo tras una esquina, hacia él. Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia ella. Su novia llegó hasta él, llorando, y se lanzó en sus brazos.

-Tranquila -dijo Harry, abrazándola y dándole un beso en el cabello-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo ella, en parte furiosa y en parte triste-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bie…

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué me apareciste en ese otro sitio?! ¡Tardé muchísimo en descubrir dónde estaba, para volver!

-Era la idea. Lo siento, Hermione…

Ella siguió protestando un rato, por momentos preguntándole si de verdad se encontraba bien. Al asegurarse que sí, se enojaba de vuelta y seguía regañándolo. Finalmente fueron al hospital de magos de Caracas, porque Ron descubrió que Malfoy le había hecho una herida profunda en la espalda, que al principio no notó, con todo el frenesí de la batalla. Ya que estaban allí, Hermione también se hizo ver, porque seguía sintiéndose mal, con vómitos y dolor de cabeza.

Harry fue el primero en ser curado, extrañamente. El sanador le hizo un par de hechizos encima con su varita y le levantó un pulgar.

-Ya estás de lujo -le dijo, sonriente-. No era nada grave, solo un golpecito.

Volvió a la sala de espera, y se sentó junto a Jose. Ella alzó la mirada hacia él al verlo tomar asiento a su lado, y Harry de pronto se la quedó mirando mucho rato, mucho más de lo normal. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué me miras?

-No, nada, nada -se apresuró a decir él, incómodo. Abrió un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores que había sacado de la maquinita expendedora de la sala de espera, que funcionaba con Bolívares Mágicos, el nombre que tenía la moneda de magos allí en Venezuela. -¿Quieres unos?

-Sí, gracias -dijo ella, tomando un puñado de grageas-. Espero que no haya con gusto a caca, como la última vez.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba compartiendo un paquete de golosinas con su hermana, por primera vez en la vida, algo que jamás había pensado que experimentaría en la vida.

-¿Y cómo llegaron a salvarme? -preguntó, haciéndose el tonto, para no revelar lo que sabía. Lily había dicho, después de todo, que ella misma quería contárselo a Jose.

-¿No nos llamaste tú? -dijo ella, confundida-. Pensé que tú nos habías convocado allí mediante magia, o algo así. Porque estábamos en Inglaterra en un segundo, y al otro…

-Ahh -Harry no sabía cómo hacerse el idiota ante aquello, pero por suerte Jose siguió hablando y no fue necesario inventar una excusa.

-De hecho, fue bastante gracioso -dijo, con una sonrisa, como recordando algo muy divertido-. Porque Ron estaba justo en el baño en ese momento, y cuando de pronto vimos que estábamos ante Malfoy, Ron estaba de pie y aun orinaba.

El chico hizo una mueca de asco.

-Pero al instante se puso en modo de combate, claro -explicó Jose-. Sacó su varita y empezó a atacar como loco, ni bien lo vio ante él. Tú estabas ahí en el suelo. Se ve que te tocó la peor parte, ¿no es así?

-Más o menos. Al menos el sanador dice que…

En ese momento, llegó Ron. Se masajeaba el hombro y movía el brazo, estirándolo. Jose se levantó de un salto y fue a su encuentro para besarlo y abrazarlo.

-Estoy bien -dijo él, sonriéndole y besándola en los labios. Harry sintió algo extraño por dentro: Ron no lo sabía, pero estaba besando a su hermana en ese momento. De alguna forma, la historia había resultado al revés: Ahora era Ron quien salía con la hermana de Harry. -Gracias por llamarnos, Harry -dijo Ron, mirando a su amigo, y Harry entendió que él también pensaba que Harry los había convocado allí de alguna forma-. Si te lo acababas tú solo, a ese imbécil, me hubiera enojado. Veo que tus poderes con eso de la legeremancia ahora están a otro nivel. Pudiste llevarnos de la nada desde Inglaterra hasta aquí, sin siquiera aparecerte tú allí primero.

Harry hizo una mueca y no dijo nada, deseando que alguien cambiara la conversación. Claro que él no tenía el poder para hacer algo así.

Pero no fue necesario hablar más del tema, porque al instante apareció Hermione, que también acababa de salir de la sala en la que la estaban revisando. Harry fue hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Y? -le preguntó-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -dijo ella, mirando a Harry de una forma muy extraña.

Por unos instantes, todos hicieron silencio, porque estaba claro que Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo más, solo que no parecía decidirse sobre si decirlo o no. Al final, pareció decidirse, respiró hondo y abrió los labios para pronunciar las palabras.

-Estoy embarazada.

…

Los días pasaron, y las cosas fueron cambiando con cada nuevo sol. Supieron que Malfoy había sido enviado de regreso a Inglaterra, país donde correspondía juzgarlo por sus crímenes y por su alianza con Riddle, y allí el Ministerio de la Magia lo había enviado directo a Azkaban. Lo habían trasladado mediante un traslador muy seguro y protegido por mecanismos anti-escape, desde Caracas hasta Londres, y de allí a Azkaban.

Hermione tuvo que ir al hospital un par de veces más, a hacerse controles. Al utilizar magia, los sanadores tuvieron al instante toda la información sobre su embarazo, para pasarle, información que supieron con solo un par de movimientos de varita: Estaba de poco más de un mes, el padre era Harry, y sería una niña.

-¿Una niña? -preguntó Harry, suspirando aliviado, mirando a Hermione a los ojos y sonriendo mientras la tomaba de las manos. Ella también lucía muy tranquila, cuando supieron la noticia.

-Una niña, y una sola -dijo ella. Ambos habían estado preocupados por lo mismo. -No es Christopher. Tampoco Steve. No se repetirá aquello. Esto es algo distinto… -se tocó el abdomen, sonriendo-. Vamos a escribir una nueva historia, esta vez. Esto es algo nuevo.

Luego de eso, Lily finalmente le reveló toda la verdad a James y a Jose. Les contó la historia entera, a ambos, y Harry ya no tuvo que fingir. Luego de que Lily dijera la verdad a James, se apareció en el lugar en el que ellos estaban viajando en aquel momento, Santo Domingo, en República Dominicana; y se lo contó también a Jose.

Ese día, cuando Lily apareció en la recepción del hotel donde estaban hospedados, en un barrio muggle de la ciudad llamado Malecón, todos quedaron sorprendidos. Era un hotel bastante lujoso, que Harry había pagado ya que sentía que merecían descansar un poco y disfrutar en medio de todo lo que les había tocado vivir (y lo que aún faltaba). En el enorme salón con sillones, los cuatro amigos iban charlando rumbo a la piscina, cuando vieron a Lily entrar por la puerta principal.

-¿Qué rayos? -dijo Ron, pegándose un sobresalto.

Hermione ya sabía todo, porque Harry se lo había contado, pero los otros dos se llevaron un buen susto pensando que era alguna jugada de Riddle. Tardaron un rato en asimilar que Lily estaba viva, y que siempre lo había estado. Tomaron asiento, y ella contó todo. Lo hizo en el mismo orden que como se lo contó a Harry. Primero reveló que habían estado el año entero en aquella isla, luego de eso les reveló que ya le había contado a James su gran secreto, y él lo aceptó y lo entendió.

Finalmente, le reveló la verdad a Jose.

-Jose -le dijo, temblando por los nervios-. Tú… tú… eres mi hija.

Jose se la quedó mirando, sin decir absolutamente nada. Luego miró a Harry, como esperando que él negara aquello, quizás. Luego volvió a mirar a Lily. Harry pensó que rompería en llantos, que la abrazaría, o algo así. Pero su reacción lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa:

Jose rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! -se sujetó el estómago, de tanto reír. Lily frunció el ceño y puso una expresión de sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo lucía afligida.

Ron también sonreía. Harry no entendía nada.

-¡Por favor! -Jose no podía parar de reír-. Cuéntenme otro.

No le había creído.

-Es cierto -dijo Harry-. Jose, tú eres mi hermana.

Ella miró a Harry, sus labios volvieron a torcerse, y rio aun más. Las lágrimas le cayeron por el costado de los ojos, pero no de tristeza o melancolía, sino de risa.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¡No puedo! -decía, descostillándose de la risa-. ¡La cara de ustedes…! ¡Tan serios…! ¡Como si…!

Estuvo un rato más riéndose, hasta que comprendió que no era una broma, y que le estaban hablando en serio.

-¿De verdad? -dijo, finalmente-. ¿De verdad creen esa estupidez?

-No es una estupidez, es la verdad -le dijo Lily, muy seria-. Jose, yo…

-Pero, ¡por favor! -insistió ella, escéptica-. ¡No sean idiotas! -aun sonreía-. Se confundieron de persona. Yo solo soy una muggle, no tengo nada que ver con… ¡Qué idiotez!

Ellos insistieron.

-Mis padres no eran adoptivos -siguió ella-. Eran mis padres biológicos. Ellos murieron…

Lily jugaba con sus manos, muy nerviosa.

-Y por supuesto que jamás estuve muerta. ¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa?

-Lo siento, yo hice todo esto -siguió Lily-. Yo cambié tu mente para que no lo supieras. Solo quería que fueras feliz.

-¡Basta, de una vez! -sorprendiendo a todos, Jose cambió su tono de voz, y se enojó en ese instante-. ¡Basta de estupideces! -miró a Lily con una expresión de enojo que dejó a la bruja afligida-. ¿Por qué inventan todo esto?

-Porque es verdad… -dijo Lily.

-¿Estás diciéndome esto en serio? -explotó ella, con furia. Harry solo la había visto así de enojada una vez, cuando Ron estaba internado en Australia. -¿Estás diciéndome que soy tu hija, pero que jamás estuviste en mi vida, que me dejaste en un orfanato en Francia, que los que yo creía que eran mis padres eran en verdad padres adoptivos y jamás me lo dijeron, y que quien creía era solo el imbécil de mi ex también me mató a golpes, para que luego tú me revivieras o algo así y me trajeras al año 2020 donde en verdad yo jamás había vivido, y que todos mis recuerdos de mi vida entera fueron alterados por ti para que creyera que he vivido en esta época, cuando en verdad toda mi vida pasada ocurrió veinte años en el pasado?

Se hizo un breve silencio, en el cual nadie dijo nada.

-Pues sí, así es -dijo Harry, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Lily, que lloraba.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda! ¡Los dos!

Hecha una furia, Jose se puso de pie y se marchó de allí. Harry se volvió hacia Lily, que lloraba en silencio, tapándose la cara con las manos, y la abrazó. Ron se puso de pie y fue tras Jose, mientras Hermione miraba a Lily y Harry, muy afectada también.

Unas horas después, Harry, Hermione y Lily se encontraron con Ron nuevamente en el restaurante del hotel. Venían caminando por allí, y lo vieron a él caminando en dirección opuesta. Él fue hacia donde estaban ellos, y lucía enfadado también, lo que le causó mala espina a Harry.

-No quiere verlos -dijo Ron-. Pero no me digan que eso los sorprende, ¿verdad? Lo que le han dicho es una locura.

-Pero es la verdad -dijo Harry-. Tiene que entenderlo.

-Ustedes son quienes tienen que entender que no pueden decirle a alguien eso y esperar que sonría y diga "oh, qué divertido, todo lo que creía del mundo es una mentira" -dijo Ron, irónicamente.

-Necesitará tiempo -murmuró Hermione.

-Más que tiempo, lo que necesitará es alejarse de ustedes -dijo Ron-. No quiere seguir en este viaje. Dice que quiere irse. Creo que nos volveremos a Inglaterra.

Harry no dijo nada. Lily no decía nada, porque lucía avergonzada y hecha un desastre, sin poder dejar de llorar por un segundo.

-Bien -masculló Harry-. Pensé que podríamos seguir todos juntos, a partir de ahora. Con Malfoy en Azkaban, supongo que el próximo en venir por nosotros será Riddle. Y pensé que podíamos estar juntos, los cuatro…

-Si hubieran esperado un poco más para soltar esta bomba, quizás -dijo Ron, mirando a Lily-. Pero ahora está todo arruinado. ¿Tienen idea de la crisis existencial…?

-Sí, Ron, ya lo sabemos -dijo Harry, ahora enojado también-. Creo que lo más importante, ante todo, es la verdad. Pero si ella no puede…

-¡Vete al carajo! -estalló Ron, enojado-. ¿De qué verdad estás hablando, Harry?

Varios rostros en el restaurante se volvieron hacia ellos. Lily tomó a Harry del brazo y tiró de él.

-No se peleen -murmuró, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Lily vino aquí a contarle la verdad, y le costó muchísimo hacerlo! -gritó Harry.

-¡Pues Lily tuvo la culpa de toda esta mierda en primer lugar! -gritó Ron, y en ese momento Harry sintió que el afecto y amistad por Ron en su mente de pronto se destruían en pequeños pedazos. -¡Así que no puede venir aquí simplemente y…!

-¡Ya basta! -chilló Hermione, cuando Harry sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Ron.

-¿Qué carajo haces? -le espetó Ron.

-No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre…

-¿Estás demente? -gritó Ron-. ¡Ella le cagó la cabeza a Jose!

Señaló a Lily, que se dio vuelta tapándose la cara y se marchó de allí rápidamente.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que fue para ella, todo esto! -discutió Harry.

-¡¿Y Jose qué culpa tiene?! ¡Hasta hace dos malditas horas, era una persona feliz, común y corriente, viviendo su vida con normalidad! ¡Y ahora todo se fue a la mierda, porque acaba de enterarse que es otro maldito personaje en tu historia, Harry! ¡Como siempre, todo termina girando alrededor de ti, ¿verdad?!

-¡Es la verdad de esto, está en ti aceptarlo o no! ¡No puedes ser tan imbécil de enojarte porque la verdad acabe siendo algo que no te gusta! ¡Es la verdad, y punto!

-¡NO! -gritó Ron, perdiendo la cabeza. Uno de los mozos del restaurante ya había salido caminando rápidamente en busca del personal de seguridad del hotel, seguramente para que los echaran de allí-. ¡Basta de toda esta mierda! ¿Qué más va a pasar si seguimos viajando contigo, Harry? ¿Descubriré que en verdad soy hijo de Riddle?

-Vete a la puta que te parió, Ron.

Ron sacó su varita y disparó antes de que Harry siquiera se diera cuenta. El hechizo lo lanzó volando por el aire hacia atrás, y Harry golpeó contra un enorme ventanal del hotel, que estalló en pedazos. Atravesó todo el vidrio y cayó al suelo, oyendo los gritos de Hermione retumbar en sus oídos.

Se incorporó de un salto, se sacudió los restos de vidrio del hombro y alzó su varita, yendo hecho una furia hacia el restaurante otra vez. Pero, cuando llegó allí, Ron ya se había ido. Solo Hermione estaba allí, llorando y tapándose la boca con una mano.

Harry siguió de largo, y buscó a Ron en la zona exterior, en la piscina y en el solárium. Pero no estaba.

Él y Jose acababan de irse, y no volvieron a verlos.


	46. Bayamo, CU

46\. Bayamo, CU

Como Harry insistió en que todo siguiera su curso (aun estaba enfadado con Ron, y no importaba cuan entendible fuera su reacción), forzó una visita al centro histórico de Santo Domingo al día siguiente con Hermione y Lily. Ya no estaban haciendo demasiado turismo esos días, pero él las convenció de ir a conocer el centro histórico amurallado con adoquines. La zona colonial tenía edificios muy antiguos, como la catedral, que había sido la primera construida en el continente por los europeos luego de la conquista de América.

Para añadir algo adicional a aquel tour, donde los ánimos no estaban en lo más alto de todo, Harry pagó a un guía turístico mago que ofrecía tours en la calle por la zona mágica, así como por la muggle. Los fue llevando caminando por el lugar, relatándoles su historia y curiosidades:

-Aquí tenemos el primer medio de transporte construido por magos -les explicó, señalando a un trencito turístico que bordeaba la catedral, lleno de niños y turistas.

-¿El Chu Chu Colonial? -preguntó Lily, frunciendo el ceño, mirando con mucha curiosidad el pequeño trencito blanco que iba andando lentamente por el Parque Colón, con niños y turistas arriba.

-Exacto -dijo el guía-. Cuando los magos europeos llegaron a América por primera vez, en el siglo X, montados en escobas voladoras, se asentaron en Santo Domingo y crearon un pequeño tren mágico que daba la vuelta por esta zona, entonces muy diferente a como la ven ahora; luego se hundía en el suelo y volvía a salir en medio de Madrid, en una zona mercantil de esa ciudad, por arte de magia. No podía transportar personas, solo mercadería. Servía para hacer comercio entre los magos españoles y sus compatriotas que habían descubierto este continente.

"Luego de eso, el tren quedó en desuso, y oculto. Muchos años más tarde, un gobierno muggle lo descubriría y decidieron refaccionarlo, ponerle un motor muggle y hacerlo una atracción turística.

-Increíble -dijo Lily, muy asombrada.

-Hay historias de muggles que cuentan que estaban recorriendo el parque con sus niños -siguió el guía-. Y de pronto no supieron bien qué había pasado, y ¡zas! Estaban en Madrid, sin saber cómo. Claro que es imposible, porque ya no tiene ninguna magia dentro, y además no podía transportar personas. Pero eso es lo que dicen algunos. Hay una pareja de muggles ancianos que afirman que eso les ocurrió, y que recuerdan muy bien que tuvieron que pagar un vuelo de regreso de España por culpa del incidente. En esa época costaba una verdadera fortuna. La señora dice que aprovecharon para conocer Madrid igualmente, antes de regresar.

Esa tarde, luego del tour, volvieron al hotel. Almorzaron algo y después de eso se dispusieron a dejar el país, finalmente.

-Escribí a tu padre -dijo Lily, cuando se preparaban para partir-. Le dije que es hora de que él y Fred dejen la isla. De que vengan aquí.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido-. No. Les dije que no quiero esto. No quiero que vengan todos aquí solo porque Riddle quiere matarme. Puedo enfrentarlo yo solo. No más de anteponer vidas de los demás a la mía… Deberían seguir escondidos, allí. Riddle no puede saber que están con vida. Ahora somos más personas los que lo sabemos. Tú misma dijiste que…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo -dijo ella, con astucia-. No se trata de eso. Pero alguien tendrá que cuidar a Hermione cuando Riddle se te aparezca para pelear. Ella está embarazada.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que aquello era una excusa.

-Qué inteligente -murmuró-. Quieres proteger a Hermione. Claro…

Lily sonrió.

Subieron los tres en las escobas, y dejaron Santo Domingo atrás, volando por los cielos del Caribe sobre Haití y por sobre el Mar Caribe.

-¿A dónde ahora? -preguntó Hermione, que iba conduciendo su escoba, con Harry detrás sujetándola de la cintura.

-¿No saben a dónde vamos? -preguntó Lily desde su propia escoba, junto a ellos-. Pensé que tenían un itinerario…

-¿Itinerario? -Hermione y Harry se miraron y sonrieron. Harry lanzó una carcajada. -No hay itinerario. Vamos simplemente a donde se nos da la gana.

Bajo ellos, el mar azul claro separaba las islas centroamericanas.

-Podemos ir a Jamaica, a Cuba…

-A mí me da igual -dijo Hermione.

-¿Podemos ir a Cuba? -preguntó Lily, algo tímida-. Me gustaría conocerlo…

-¡Claro! -dijo Harry, con entusiasmo-. A Cuba entonces.

Cruzaron los cielos por encima de la isla, y avanzaron por los cielos y tierras cubanas. Sobrevolaron Guantánamo, y luego Santiago de Cuba. Hasta que empezaron a sentirse cansados de volar, y decidieron bajar vuelo y pisar tierra firme por un rato.

-Bajemos aquí -propuso Harry, al ver una ciudad bajo ellos.

Descendieron vuelo sobre la ciudad de Bayamo.

…

Comidas deliciosas, pescados, paseos turísticos con arquitectura antigua, jardín botánico, más catedrales y museos, parques y lugares naturales; fue lo que encontraron en Bayamo. Durante un día, aprendieron de historia del lugar, que era "cuna de la nacionalidad cubana", donde los muggles habían provocado una vez un incendio para evitar la ocupación española. Recorrieron los lugares históricos, gastaron algo de dinero en comidas y en otro hotel, donde terminaron el día, descansando al sol sobre unas cómodas camillas.

-Mamá, tengo que pedirte disculpas -dijo Harry en cierto momento, abrazado a Hermione en traje de baño bajo el sol y bebiendo un licuado de frutas-. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero estoy utilizando todo el oro que ustedes me dejaron en gringotts en este viaje. Hasta ahora pensaba que no había nada de malo en eso, porque ya podré conseguir mi propio empleo y ganar más el año que viene. Lo que no me di cuenta es que ese oro era de ustedes, y ustedes ahora están vivos, y que yo sepa ni papá ni tú tienen un trabajo. ¿No lo necesitaban de regreso?

-No te preocupes, Harry.

-De verdad, creo que acabo darme cuenta de eso recién, ahora mismo. Qué egoísta de mi parte. Eso era una herencia de ustedes, pero ahora que están vivos…

-Esa pequeña fortuna de oro que te dejamos en gringotts fue a su vez una herencia de James -explicó ella-. De sus padres, Fleamont y Euphemia.

-Qué terrible -se lamentó Harry-. Estoy tirando el dinero de mis abuelos.

-Claro que no -Lily chasqueó la lengua-. No se lo digas a James, pero estoy segura de que ellos lo obtuvieron ilegalmente. Los padres de James se enriquecieron en su juventud vendiendo duendes.

-¡¿Quééééééééé?!

Lily se sorprendió por la reacción de Harry.

-Hijo, jamás pretendería que venimos de linajes nobles y bondadosos. Por favor, a esta altura de tu vida deberías saber que no todo es blanco y negro en el mundo. Ni todos los Slytherin son malvados, ni todos los Gryffindor son héroes. Fleamont y Euphemia eran una familia de magos que se enriqueció sospechosamente de un día para el otro. Aunque James siempre los defendió, hubo muchos duendes que los acusaron por estar vendiendo familiares suyos a colonias de explotación de duendes en África, donde los tomaban de esclavos para excavar minas subterráneas.

Hermione lucía tan sorprendida como Harry.

-Ahora los Black no te parecen tan terribles, ¿verdad? -comentó Lily.

-No -dijo Harry, pensativo y decepcionado.

-Pero tu padre no salió como ellos -dijo Lily de pronto, al ver la expresión de su hijo-. James es un buen hombre. Los defiende solo porque eran su familia, y él creía en ellos. Le cuesta aceptar que esos comentarios sean ciertos, aunque hubo pruebas y todo. No hay muchos que podamos hacer ahora al respecto, porque fue hace muchísimos años. Quién sabe qué habrá sido de esos duendes.

De alguna forma, ahora Harry se sentía aun peor por el origen de su oro en gringotts. Toda la vida había pensado que era una herencia familiar de James, ya que era lo que tenía más sentido (con solo veinte años, James y Lily no podrían haber hecho una pequeña fortuna por cuenta propia), pero jamás había pensado que tuviera orígenes oscuros como aquellos.

-Una pequeña fortuna hecha de oro jamás viene de causas nobles -reflexionó Hermione, pensativa. Lily la miró y asintió, de acuerdo con ella. -Ser profesor en Hogwarts, o empleado del Ministerio, o cualquier tipo de trabajo normal no te deja una fortuna en gringotts. Siempre tienen orígenes similares, lamentablemente.

-No me había dado cuenta -se lamentó Harry-. Cuando terminemos el torneo, iré a gringotts a chequear cuánto me queda. Y cualquier resto de oro que quede, se lo regalaré a los duendes del banco, allí mismo.

Lily chasqueó la lengua. Al parecer, en desacuerdo con él.

-Eres muy noble, Harry -le dijo-. Pero temo que esos duendes no son ningunos santos tampoco.

-Ya vimos cómo habían "domesticado" a ese pobre dragón -dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry, recordándole los acontecimientos de cuando buscaban los horcruxes-. Y cómo Griphook nos estafó a nosotros.

Harry asintió, recordando aquello.

-¿Y cómo estaban sobreviviendo papá u tú estos meses, sin empleo y sin el oro? -preguntó Harry.

-Pues dejamos la pequeña pila de oro de nuestro universo original allí, para Harry, para nuestro Harry bebé… -ella se quedó en silencio unos instantes, como recordando algo doloroso-. Pero conocemos formas de poder mantenernos. Como te decía, en la isla había mucha comida. Solo era cuestión de saber ubicarla, en la naturaleza, transformarla y prepararla. Con mis poderes, también podíamos convocar comida desde otros lugares sin que nadie rastreara los hechizos.

Se hizo una breve pausa, hasta que Harry añadió:

-Tú pusiste a Jose en nuestro camino, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así fue -dijo ella, en voz baja-. Luego de alterar su mente… Conseguí que estuviera trabajando en ese aeropuerto. Es el mismo donde ella había trabajado veinte años atrás, aunque nadie allí había trabajado allí tanto tiempo para saberlo. Conseguí que tuviera su trabajo otra vez, que todo fuera como ella recordaría de su pasado, aunque fuera en otra época. Y luego, supe que ustedes estaban viajando en avión muggle a ese mismo aeropuerto… Hice que se extraviaran sus cosas, diseñé aquello con mi poder, para que se conocieran. Siento que hayan terminado en prisión por mi culpa. No fue difícil manipular aquello, porque en su mayoría eran empleados muggles… Hice que la situación acabara así para que ustedes se reunieran con ella, y luego metí en la mente de Gabrielle la necesidad de sacarlos de prisión a los cuatro, también a Jose… Quería que se conozcan, para que estén juntos. Ya estaba planeando que nos reencontremos, decirles la verdad a todos… Claro que no esperaba que esto acabara así… Pero supongo que era esperable.

Se hizo otro silencio, más largo que el anterior.

Luego de aquello, la tarde transcurrió sin volver a mencionar a Ron y a Jose, y los tres pudieron disfrutar un poco de un último día de descanso, sin tantas preocupaciones. Más allá de todo lo que había pasado, y de lo que estaba pasando, era una tarde bella que pudieron disfrutar un poco, y descansar.

Y es que fue la última tarde, porque a partir de ese día todo cambió drásticamente.

A partir de ese día, quedó atrás cualquier posibilidad de descanso o de despreocupación.

Porque, finalmente, llegó el tan temido momento.

Y, esta vez, el temido momento en relación a Lord Tom Crug.

…

La noche cayó con fuerza sobre ellos. Una lluvia atroz se desató de un segundo para el otro, y cortinas de espesa lluvia y relámpagos inundaron la ciudad con violencia.

Desde el interior del hotel, parecía como si un huracán fuera a pasarlos por encima en cualquier momento. El paisaje ventanas afuera se había transformado por completo, ahora causándoles temor. No podían ver nada, más que una negrura que se rompía con las finas y marcadas líneas luminosas de los rayos ramificándose en el cielo y descendiendo hacia tierras no tan lejanas, haciendo temblar los vidrios con el impacto del estruendo.

El agua caía con vehemencia inundando todo afuera. La luz del hotel por momentos se iba, dejándolos en absoluta oscuridad, y regresaba a los pocos segundos.

El cabello pelirrojo oscuro de Lily se alumbró con el brillo de un rayo, en un momento, al tiempo que la hermosa bruja alzaba sus ojos verdes mirando el techo, que acababa de recuperar la electricidad. Hermione se acomodó el cabello, que ya le llegaba por la espalda, y finalmente lucía como había sido toda la vida, antes de aplicarse esa tintura mágica imposible de quitar. Lucía nerviosa también.

Harry estaba sentado observando su varita, concentrado mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre ella.

Estaban en aquel clima de silencio, con un pequeño puñado de otros huéspedes que descansaban en esa sala del hotel, sobre algunos sofás. Acababan de comer y estaban sentados allí en ese espacio común, un rato antes de ir a la cama.

En medio del tétrico momento de lluvia, silencio y ambiente desolado, el televisor muggle que tenían más cerca, que había estado apagado hasta ese momento, de pronto se encendió.

Harry aun miraba su varita. No levantó la mirada, pero una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo en ese preciso instante. Mientras aún acariciaba su varita, empezó a levantar la mirada, muy lentamente, hasta la pantalla del televisor.

Lord Tom Crug le devolvió la mirada del otro lado de la pantalla.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, mirando el televisor. Tanto ellos tres como los muggles y una familia de magos con niños pequeños, que estaban allí con ellos.

-Buenas noches -saludó Voldemort, sonriendo con maldad. Tenía su cabello negro un poco más largo que en sus años en Hogwarts. Recordaba a la época en que Harry lo vio visitar a Hepzibah Smith, esa mujer descendiente de los Hufflepuff a la que le robó la copa que luego transformaría en un horcrux. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas, pero lucía muy atractivo igualmente. Su rostro, sin embargo, dejaba ahora a la luz la misma maldad que había exhibido en la Antártida, cuando toda la oscuridad dentro suyo emergió y dejó ver lo que había detrás de ese rostro atractivo.

Lily, Harry y Hermione se quedaron petrificados, sus miradas clavadas en el televisor.

-Es un placer estar nuevamente en vivo en una transmisión para todo el mundo mágico, y también el muggle -dijo Voldemort, remarcando esa última parte-. Ya no tengo resentimiento con la gente muggle, así que no se asusten. Mis prioridades ahora son… otras, podríamos decir.

Empezó a caminar por un lugar oscuro, en el que se encontraba. La cámara se movió y se pudo ver, alrededor de él, lo que tenía apariencia de ser un cementerio. No llovía en ese lugar en el que estaba el mago oscuro. Iba caminando entre medio de lo que pronto quedó claro que eran lápidas, su cabeza ligeramente gacha, su mirada en el suelo, mientras hablaba.

-Solo te quiero a ti, Potter -dijo Riddle entonces, alzando la mirada hacia la cámara-. Creo que hemos retrasado bastante el momento, ¿no lo crees? Me veo forzado a hacer una transmisión en vivo para todo el mundo, solo para que tú me oigas. Debo admitir… que te he perdido el rastro. No sé exactamente dónde estás en este momento.

Había un silencio atroz en el hotel, incluso más que antes. La familia de magos que tenía dos niños pequeños estaban sentados en un sofá cerca de ellos. La madre de los niños empezó a girar la cabeza lentamente hacia Harry, con mucho miedo.

-Sé que crees que has vencido un par de batallas, en este universo -dijo Riddle-. Crees que me venciste en nuestro último encuentro, pero no fue así. Te dije que tu magia blanca no evitaría que te mate. Y te puedo asegurar que será así. Creíste también que venciste a mi fiel servidor y mi mejor mortífago estos días, Draco Malfoy. Pero también te equivocaste con eso.

Entonces, la cámara amplió la perspectiva, quitando zoom y mostrando más lo que había en torno a Voldemort. No solo había lápidas y lo que sin lugar a dudas era un cementerio enorme, sino que Draco Malfoy caminó dentro del ángulo de la toma, siendo visible y revelándose allí, con el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados, a la izquierda de Riddle.

-¿Qué? -dejó escapar Hermione, en un hilo de voz.

-Es gracioso -dijo Riddle-. Porque en este momento, los guardias de Azkaban deben estar mirando a Malfoy dentro de una de sus celdas, y preguntándose, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? -rio-. Pues lo que está pasando, déjenme informarles, es que he desarrollado una nueva magia en mi repertorio.

Lily se puso tensa en su asiento, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Ahora puedo duplicar personas -explicó Voldemort, mirando directo a la cámara-. Así es. El cuerpo que tienen encerrado en la prisión de Inglaterra está controlado por nosotros por una imitación de Malfoy que no es real, es uno de mis superis, un cadáver de Malfoy reanimado y controlado por nosotros. Duplicamos su cuerpo, y la copia que quedó muerta, sin alma, fue convertida en un superi. La original de él está aquí conmigo, como siempre lo ha estado.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Y, entonces, sorpresivamente, añadió:

-Tu madre no es la única bruja que puede hacerlo, Potter.

Lily se tapó la boca con una mano, horrorizada.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo supo? -gimió.

-¿Piensan que pueden engañarme? -agregó Voldemort, acercando su temible rostro a la cámara-. Yo lo sé todo. No puedo ser engañado. No puedo ser derrotado. Mi poder es superior al de todos ustedes.

En ese momento, unas personas cuyo rostro no se distinguía empezaron a caminar tras él y Malfoy, llenando el lugar, muchos de ellos, aunque la cámara estaba muy cerca de Voldemort para distinguir a los demás.

-Luego de que la fuerza oscura tomara control de mi cuerpo -dijo Voldemort-, un conocimiento vino a mí también, traído por los mismos destructores del Universo 3. Con él, supe de la existencia del multiverso mágico, y cómo viajar por él. Así, pude conocer muchos universos diferentes, pude practicar mi nueva magia en ellos.

"Pero, además, supe del futuro. Supe cómo mis propios errores me llevarían a la destrucción ante un niño como tú. En mi futuro, cometí varios errores. Voldemort los cometió. Todo mi plan de conservarme a mí mismo con horcruxes era una equivocación, ahora puedo ver. Dejarme llevar por el contenido de una simple profecía… Y, finalmente, no tener en cuenta la magia antigua, como la que tiene tu madre.

"¿Alguna vez te contó tu madre, Potter, cómo fue que logró vencerme aquella vez, cuando te ataqué con un maleficio mortal, teniendo tú solo un año de edad?

Harry no miró a Lily. Solo miró el televisor, respirando agitado. No pensaba darle la oportunidad de creer nada de lo que él dijera.

-Claro que no. Te han dicho que fue magia antigua, y luego te dijeron cómo fue que una parte de mi alma terminó en ti, y todo eso. Pero nadie te contó nunca la verdad sobre ese hechizo. Nadie jamás te reveló en detalle qué era ese hechizo antiguo que usó tu madre para causarme la muerte, ese día.

"Pues te lo diré, aunque sea a través de una pantalla, porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente para venir a buscarme -dijo él, con malicia en su voz, y con la astucia y manipulación que tanto caracterizó a Tom Riddle a lo largo de su vida-. Tu madre sabía magia antigua, claro. Es uno de los tantos poderes que aprendió en su juventud. Esa magia antigua, esa legeremancia antigua, para ser más exactos, le permitía duplicar a una persona, crear una copia de ella. También le permitía mover a una persona, llevarla de un lugar a otro. Seguro estarás familiarizado con el poder, Potter -explicó, como si estuviera dando una clase en Hogwarts-. No es nada extraño, no es nada súper poderoso. Ella no es ninguna bruja superdotada. Yo solo fui ciego, y no pude ver el hechizo que estaba colocando sobre mí.

"Lo que ella hizo, específicamente, fue colocar una trampa en esa habitación, donde estaba tu cuna. Un hechizo antiguo de legeremancia que funciona incluso después de la muerte del mago que lo ejecutó. Yo no lo vi. De esa forma, cuando lancé el maleficio asesino, lo que ocurrió fue simplemente… Que mi cuerpo fue transportado unos metros adelante, ante tu cuna. ¿Lo entiendes, Potter? El hechizo que te lancé jamás rebotó. Esa cicatriz en forma de rayo no fue producto de un hechizo rebotando contra ti. No existe tal cosa. Cuando un Avada Kedavra golpea a un mago, lo mata. No hay excepciones.

"Lo que ella hizo fue colocar una trampa, que al lanzar un maleficio adelanta al agresor unos metros adelante, hacia donde está yendo el hechizo. Lo transporta. Lo hace aparecer más adelante, para que sea golpeado por su propio hechizo. Es simplemente la misma magia de aparición que le permite transportar personas involuntariamente de un lugar a otro. El hechizo jamás te dio a ti. Voldemort lo lanzó, y el hechizo de tu madre transportó a Voldemort unos metros adelante involuntariamente, ante la cuna, para que él mismo recibiera su propio hechizo mortal. Y así murió.

"La cicatriz que tienes… o más bien que tenías, en la frente, con forma de rayo, no fue producida por un maleficio asesino, como te hicieron creer. Fue producida por un horcrux ingresando a tu cuerpo, por la cabeza. Eso suele ocurrir cuando los horcrux son realizados en seres vivos. Nagini tenía una cicatriz también. Ahora lo entiendo, finalmente.

"Así que, ahora que tú también lo sabes, tu madre ya no es la gran cosa, ¿verdad que no? Simplemente fue un error. Un error de Voldemort que hubiera sido muy, muy fácil de evitar si solo hubiera estado un poco más concentrado. Solo era un hechizo simple de legeremancia que mueve a un mago desde un lugar hacia otro. Solo eso.

Harry miró lentamente a un lado. Lily lloraba en silencio, y miró a Harry de una forma que le indicó que aquello era cierto. Lo que Voldemort decía era verdad.

"Pero yo no soy Voldemort. Soy Lord Tom Crug, y yo no cometo errores. Yo no puedo ser burlado por trucos tontos como ese. Yo también puedo hacer legeremancia. Así fue como supe toda la verdad de tu madre, y como pude encontrarte antes, y jugar contigo. Y ahora, Potter, déjame mostrarte qué más puedo hacer con mis poderes…

La cámara se alejó hacia atrás, exhibiendo a las demás personas que habían aparecido allí en el cementerio, detrás de Crug.

Harry dio un respingo en su asiento. Eran todas copias de él mismo, de Ron y de Hermione. Había al menos cinco versiones de cada uno. Todos miraban hacia adelante, de forma inexpresiva, igual que como había ocurrido en la Antártida con las copias de Lily, James y Fred.

-Ahora, voy a contarte algo -dijo Riddle, que, si no me crees, puedes comprobar con tu madre. No es posible hacer copias de magos o brujas, como hice con Malfoy, como tu madre hizo consigo misma, con tu padre y aquel Weasley, si no tienes capturado al mago o bruja, si no lo tienes ante ti, sometido. Así que te preguntarás, si yo jamás te he capturado… No este año, al menos… Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que tengo detrás de mí a varias versiones de tu mugroso cuerpo, del de Ron Weasley, y del de Hermione Granger?

Harry respiraba agitado, sintiendo sus venas latir con ira.

-Pues es simple -explicó él, sonriendo-. Son de otro universo, Potter. Ya te dije que puedo viajar por los universos, ¿verdad? Este Harry de aquí fue muy, muy fácil de capturar. Ni te imaginas lo fácil que fue. Esta Hermione de aquí… -caminó hacia una Hermione que estaba tras él, y le acarició una mejilla, sonriendo. Harry apretó su varita con tanta ira que pensó que la partiría en dos. -Esta belleza de Hermione fue tan fácil de capturar, que Malfoy casi pensó que estaba ofreciéndose de voluntaria para venir con nosotros.

Empezó a reírse, con esa risa diabólica que tenía.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Potter -siguió, sonriendo al televisor-. Están todos muertos. Ya no habrá más de ellos en sus universos. ¿No te dije que no iba a matarte solo aquí, sino en todos los universos? Pues ya lo hice, en varios de ellos. Mi venganza es multiversal, Potter. Y, como puedes ver, ya tuve éxito en muchos universos. Como sé lo mucho que estimas a tus amigos, no me limité a matar a sucias versiones tuyas. Todos estos Weasley y Granger que ves aquí murieron primero. Obligué a estos Harry de aquí a ver cómo los mataba, luego de torturarlos, claro, antes de darle el gran placer de morir él también.

La mujer con los niños que estaba junto a ellos tapaba los ojos y oídos de sus hijos, pero seguía allí, mirando el televisor, boquiabierta. Algunos de los muggles en la sala del hotel ya habían señalado a Harry, asustados, reconociendo que el mensaje en el televisor estaba dirigido a él, y habían huido de allí, con miedo de que algo pasara en el hotel.

-Ahora son solo superis, cadáveres -dijo Riddle, hablando de una forma tranquila y parsimoniosa que provocaba ira en extremo-. Como te decía, Potter, esta vez ya no cometo mis errores del pasado… ¿O debería decir futuro? Verás, mi primer error había sido usar horcruxes. Pues ya no necesito eso. Ahora que sé que tengo una fuerza del mal dentro mío, nacida con la misma creación del universo, de mi universo, sé que nadie podrá derrotarme con este poder. Mi poder es inmortal. Aunque mi cuerpo muera, la fuerza del mal dentro mío habitará otro cuerpo. Mi antigua búsqueda por la inmortalidad no tenía sentido, porque yo ya era inmortal.

"Mi otro error había sido escuchar esa profecía y tomármela en serio. Ahora sé que no es necesario. Solo se basaba en un acontecimiento que tuvo lugar por mis propios errores, y buscar la profecía fue de hecho uno de ellos. Lord Tom Crug ya no comete errores. Así que no es necesario.

"Finalmente, mi último error fue no poder anticiparme al tonto hechizo de legeremancia de tu madre que transportó mi cuerpo hasta adelante, para que mi propio hechizo impactara contra mí mismo. Ahora no puede pasar nada así, porque me sé los hechizos de tu madre como la palma de mi mano.

Dicho eso, Riddle agitó su varita y uno de los Harry allí presentes empezó a temblar. Empezaron a brotarle cosas extrañas de su cuerpo, como burbujas en toda la piel. Pronto, una segunda cabeza salió de su cuello, y un tercer brazo del torso. Poco después, otro Harry idéntico a él apareció junto a ese. Una copia. Al instante, cayó al suelo inmóvil. Porque era solo un cuerpo muerto, sin alma. El otro Harry quedó intacto. Pero, poco después, Voldemort agitó su varita nuevamente y el Harry muerto en el suelo se levantó, lentamente, poniéndose de pie con la misma mirada inexpresiva que el otro. Lo había convertido también en un superi.

-Hay mucho más que puedo hacer, Potter -con otro movimiento de varita, hizo que una nueva persona entrara en escena: Una Lily. -Esta la saqué del universo 65, o algo así -dijo él, fascinado ante la obra de teatro montada por él mismo, con todos esos cuerpos como marionetas moviéndose por ese cementerio-. Es tu madre, mira qué bella es… Está muerta, ¿sabes? La maté en ese universo, y la traje muerta a este. Mira todo lo que puedo hacer con ella, ahora que yo la controlo…

Lo siguiente fue algo horrible y terrible de ver. Riddle, sin dejar de reír a carcajadas, hizo que esa Lily superi se quitara toda la ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnuda. La bruja lo hacía de forma ausente, su mirada inexpresiva. Luego de eso, varios de los Harry que estaban en el cementerio se acercaron a ella y empezaron a besarla en los labios y en el cuerpo, mientras se quitaban la ropa también.

La familia de magos junto a ellos se puso de pie de un salto. La madre gritaba horrorizada, los niños querían ver qué estaba pasando, y el padre les tapaba los ojos mientras los sacaba de allí, apresuradamente. Finalmente, todos dejaron la sala, dejaron el hotel, y dejaron solos a Harry, Lily y Hermione, que miraban la pantalla del televisor sintiendo asco y repulsión por lo que Riddle estaba haciendo.

Harry mismo se planteó irse de allí, dejar de ver aquello. Era simplemente demasiado. Ahora tres Harry estaban teniendo sexo con esa Lily, de forma salvaje y violenta, penetrándola entre todos, en una orgía, en medio del suelo del cementerio, con Riddle riendo como un enfermo psicópata junto a ellos, mientras movía su varita, ocasionando él mismo los movimientos.

-¡Qué hermoso! -gritaba, fascinado y riendo a carcajadas. Malfoy, a su lado, tenía el rostro serio e inexpresivo. Casi parecía otro superi. No miraba hacia la escena que tenía lugar a su lado, sino hacia otro lado.

Voldemort rio, e hizo que los Harry tuvieran sexo con Lily de forma cada vez más salvaje, de forma oral, anal, y golpeándola mientras lo hacían.

Hermione se tapaba la cara con las manos. La Lily auténtica, junto a Harry, tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier segundo.

Como Harry fue el único que siguió mirando el televisor, decidido a que Voldemort no lograría su cometido, que no lograría hacerlo enloquecer con aquello, contempló aquella aberrante escena tratando de mantener presente, en cada segundo, que no era más que un acto ocasionado por Voldemort, una obra de teatro con marionetas. Sin embargo, todo pasó a otro nivel de morbosidad y crudeza cuando los Harry que penetraban a Lily empezaron a arrancarle partes de su cuerpo con dagas y hachas, y lanzarlas por los aires.

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo arcadas. No podía seguir viendo aquello. Era más que demasiado. Era demasiado horroroso y siniestro.

Cuando el cuerpo de Lily quedó convertido en pedazos, los tres Harry empezaron a tener sexo entre sí, y se mutilaron los cuerpos entre ellos también, hasta que no hubo más que una pila de cuerpos desmembrados sangrando en el suelo del cementerio.

-¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! -reía Voldemort, con una diversión enfermiza que no parecía diversión sino más bien locura absoluta. -¡MIRA ESO, POTTER! ¡MIRA CÓMO JUEGO CON TU CUERPO! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!

Cuando acabó de reír, Riddle se puso serio de un segundo para el otro, y miró a la cámara con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tú eres el que sigue, Potter -dijo, de forma enferma-. Ninguno de estos pudo contra mí. Estas versiones tuyas de otros universos, que tienen el mismo pode que tú, murieron todos contra mí. Ninguno pudo vencerme… Pero, si crees que tú sí podrás, hay una sola forma de averiguarlo.

Se relamió los labios, con psicosis.

-Encuéntrame aquí, en este cementerio de magos que se haya en el barrio mágico de la ciudad de San Salvador, en El Salvador. Vine aquí porque calculo que debes andar por alguno de estos lugares, ¿me equivoco? Pero no seré yo quien vaya a ti. Tú vendrás a mí. Si realmente tienes la valentía para enfrentarme.

"Lamentablemente, Potter, tus amigos no están invitados esta vez. Esto es entre tú y yo. El sábado 30 de mayo, a las 21 horas, te estaré esperando aquí, en el centro del cementerio. Nadie más que no seas tú podrá pasar las verjas de entrada al cementerio, porque mis hechizos no se lo permitirán. No tiene sentido que veinte mil aurores intenten ingresar, porque no podrán.

"Si eres valiente, Potter, nos encontraremos ese día. Y mi venganza, finalmente, llegará a su fin.

"Creíste una vez que me habías vencido, Potter… Pero mira lo que hago con todas estas versiones tuyas que capturé de otros universos.

Con una sacudida de varita violenta y furiosa, Voldemort hizo que todos los cuerpos que quedaban de pie allí tras él, tanto de él como de Ron y de Hermione estallaran en pedazos, partes de carne y huesos volando por los aires, la sangre salpicando todo en torno a él.

-¡AH! -dijo, relamiéndose entre la sangre que le llovía encima-. ¡SEGURO PIENSAS QUE DUMBLEDORE TE SALVARÁ, COMO ANTES! ¿NO ES ASÍ? SI YO SOY UN JOVEN VOLDEMORT, UN JOVEN DUMBLEDORE ME MATARÁ. ¿VERDAD? YA LO HE PENSADO. MIRA A MI OTRO INVITADO.

Malfoy lanzó ante la cámara, de pie entre los trozos de cuerpos, a la versión joven de Dumbledore, aquella que vivía en ese universo y que habían conocido meses atrás. Lucía inexpresivo también.

Con otro movimiento de varita, Riddle lo hizo estallar en pedazos a él también.

-Y ahora, para terminar… -dijo, con locura-. ¡Una última demostración, con un grupo de niños de esta ciudad, de San Salvador!

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con aquello, la cámara giró ciento ochenta grados y pudieron ver un grupo de al menos cincuenta niños de menos de diez años, todos de pie con miradas inexpresivas, entre las tumbas, y el corazón de Harry dio otro salto.

Los ojos de Harry se empañaron cuando el reflejo del televisor en ellos mostró un mar de sangre al tiempo que todos los niños morían mutilados a la vez, en otra gigantesca explosión de sangre.

La cámara volvió a girar hacia Riddle.

-Si eres valiente, Potter… Entonces, nos veremos el 30 de mayo.

Con una macabra y desquiciada risotada, agitó la varita por última vez, y la transmisión en vivo terminó.

El televisor se apagó, y los tres quedaron sumidos en un silencio atroz y total. La lluvia había terminado, y no había nadie más que ellos en esa parte del hotel. Hasta los empleados parecían haberse ido, por temor a que Riddle apareciera de pronto en el hotel y empezara a destruirlo todo.

Lily finalmente abrió la boca y empezó a vomitar, sin poder contenerse. Harry quiso ayudarla, pero ella le indicó con la mano que no era necesario.

-Estoy bien -dijo, aunque lucía muy pálida.

Hermione se quitó las manos de los ojos, finalmente. No dejaba de temblar y sacudirse.

-Ignórenlo -dijo Harry, aunque ni siquiera él podía dejar de temblar, más por ira que por otra cosa-. Este es el efecto que él está buscando… Está buscando que nos pongamos así… Él…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque le temblaban los labios y no le salían las palabras. No podía respirar con normalidad, y las imágenes de todo lo que acababa de ver seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-Necesito tener a este bebé -dijo Hermione entonces, con un comentario que tomó a Harry por sorpresa-. Tengo miedo, Lily.

Lily alzó la mirada pálida hacia Hermione.

-Tengo miedo -Hermione derramó una lágrima, y el corazón de Harry dio un salto-. Si Riddle nos mata a todos, no quiero que mi bebé muera.

-Mi amor… -empezó Harry, tomando una mano de Hermione, y aquel comentario de su prometida fue más duro para él que todo lo que acababa de ver en el televisor-. Te prometo que…

-Lily -dijo ella, ignorando a Harry de una forma que fue como un puñal en el corazón-. Faltan dos semanas para el 30 de mayo. Quiero que hagas conmigo lo que hiciste con Jose.

Las dos chicas de veinte años se miraron fijamente, y Lily asintió. Primero, Harry no entendía de qué hablaban, hasta que finalmente lo entendió.

-Claro, Hermione -dijo Lily, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos-. Lo haré, por supuesto que sí.

Harry entendió que Hermione quería adelantar el embarazo, tener a su bebé ahora, antes del 30 de mayo, con la magia que solo Lily sabía hacer y que ella misma había utilizado con Jose.

-Lo haremos -dijo Lily, asintiendo.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó lejos de ellas.

Todo aquello había adquirido un nuevo nivel.

Ahora sabía cuándo sería el momento, cuándo llegaría exactamente, y sabía también qué debía hacer cuando finalmente llegara.

Sin embargo, algo en su pecho había despertado. Algo que antes no estaba allí:

Miedo.

Riddle de verdad había matado a otras versiones suyas, de otros universos. Incluso había matado al Dumbledore de ese universo, el último que quedaba vivo allí, que Harry supiera. Si aquellos no habían podido sobrevivir… ¿Cómo sabía que él sí podría?

Esto desencadenó toda una serie de pensamientos en Harry. Anteriormente, cuando lucharon la batalla de los universos, fueron cientos de magos luchando a la vez contra una sola Jean, y así lograron vencerla. Incluso Hermione, la que finalmente destruyó a la que pensaron era la última fuerza del mal que quedaba, tuvo que sacrificarse para vencerla, y con una conexión de varitas similar a la que Harry una vez había usado con Voldemort que parecía solo ocurrir cuando había una conexión entre las varitas o los magos. Claramente, en esa ocasión, al tratarse de dos Hermione, de la misma persona, la conexión había existido por eso, y fue esta la que le permitió a Hermione destruir a su versión malvada.

Pero ahora Harry no usaba la misma varita que años atrás, sino una que había conseguido nueva en la época de la Cacería de Brujas. No tenía conexión con la varita de Voldemort, y tampoco tenían un pedazo de alma en común como antes. No había nada.

Solo eran dos magos, diferentes, luchando uno contra el otro. Riddle no dejaría que nadie más ingresara en ese cementerio, así que dependía completamente de Harry.

Y tenía miedo que eso no iba a ser suficiente.

…

Si alguna vez en la vida, en el año, o en lo que iba de ese viaje, dos semanas habían pasado rápido, jamás pasaron tan rápido como esas dos semanas.

Cuando Harry se quiso acordar, ya era sábado 30 de mayo, y él estaba en la ciudad de San Salvador, con una Hermione que tenía panza de nueve meses de embarazo, desarrollada en solo dos semanas. Y estaba por parir en pocas horas.

Cuando la chica perdió la bolsa, Lily y él la llevaron rápidamente al hospital de ese barrio de magos. Allí, unos sanadores atendieron a Hermione y la llevaron a una sala. No había pasado ni una hora de aquello, que Hermione dio a luz.

Harry no podía creerlo. Dos semanas atrás, se suponía que faltaban ocho meses para aquello. Pero ahora, tenía a su bebé en brazos, y ella era una niña, una bebé hermosa, que le sostenía un dedo con su pequeña manito y lo miraba a los ojos, sonriente.

Harry acababa de ser papá.

Cómo hubiera deseado que todo lo de Riddle hubiera terminado. Que no fuera a ocurrir ese mismo día. Pero al menos, si moría esa noche, podría morir habiendo conocido a su hija, a la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

-Emma -dijo Hermione, con un hilo de voz, desde la cama del hospital, tomando a la bebé nuevamente en brazos y mirándola con amor, luego de llamarla por su nombre.

Lily y Harry estaban juntos a un lado de la cama. Harry alzó la mirada, y ante él vio a James, a Sirius y a Lupin, que estaban del otro lado. Todos se habían aparecido en San Salvador un par de días atrás, para estar con Harry y Lily en aquel momento. Fred había regresado a Inglaterra, con los demás Weasley, ya que consideraron que no tenía sentido que siguiera escondido.

Riddle parecía ya haber hecho todo el daño que quería hacer, y solo le restaba, una vez más, el golpe final contra Harry. No creían que fuera a haber más sorpresas de su parte hasta esa noche.

James besó al bebé, y luego se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó también, de forma paternal.

-Jamás creí que sería abuelo con veinte años -bromeó, tratando de aliviar las tensiones-. Pero me alegra serlo, de verdad.

Luego se acercó a Lily y le besó la cabeza. Ella alzó la mirada y lo besó en los labios. Sirius se acercó a Harry y le dio unas palmadas de afecto en el hombro. Ya todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-Estamos orgullosos de ustedes, chicos -les dijo, mirando a Harry y luego a Hermione.

El señor y la señora Granger estaban a los pies de la cama también. Los habían ayudado a llegar allí mediante aparición, hecha por Lily. También los felicitaron, muy conmovidos.

Todo ese bello momento familiar terminó muy pronto, sin embargo. Toda la magia de tener a Emma, su recién nacida bebé, en brazos, terminó demasiado rápido para Harry.

Porque James, Sirius, Lupin, los Granger y Lily se llevaron a Hermione y a la bebé a un lugar seguro, una casa oculta mediante un encantamiento Fidelio de la cual Harry no sabía la ubicación.

Lo habían planeado así, para que Riddle no pudiera sacar la ubicación de Harry. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba allí, en El Salvador, o en otro país.

Todo lo que Harry sabía era que todas esas personas de confianza ahora estaban a salvo, en una casa, en una ubicación desconocida, para proteger a Hermione y a la bebé. Ninguno fue con Harry, porque no tenía sentido. Harry les aseguró que Riddle no se andaría con vueltas. No mentiría. Si dijo que nadie más podía cruzar las verjas de entrada al cementerio, era porque así era.

Aunque algunos discutieron y quisieron ir con él, finalmente entendieron que Harry tenía razón.

De esa forma, a las ocho y media de la noche del sábado 30 de mayo, Harry se encontró a sí mismo caminando solo por las oscuras calles nocturnas de la ciudad de San Salvador. Pasó frente al Palacio Nacional de El Salvador, y la iglesia El Rosario. No había un alma por allí. Normalmente, imaginaba que toda esa ciudad debía estar más poblada. Pero como todo el mundo, gracias a la transmisión de Riddle, sabía que una batalla tendría lugar allí esa noche, habían evacuado todo, y no había gente en las calles.

La iglesia El Rosario, de forma semi cilíndrica y muy moderna, estaba vacía, y no había nadie en la calle ante ella. Lo mismo con todos los demás lugares. Harry se internó nuevamente en el barrio mágico y caminó por las oscuras y desiertas calles hacia el cementerio.

Con cada paso, sentía el peso de lo que le venía encima acercarse.

Con cada paso, estaba más cerca de su destino.

Finalmente, a las nueve menos cinco, llegó ante la entrada del cementerio, y respiró hondo. Sujetó la varita con fuerza, y puso la otra mano en el frío metal de las verjas de acceso.

La hora había llegado.


	47. San Salvador, SV

47\. San Salvador, SV

Harry caminó por el cementerio, dando un paso tras otro entre las lápidas, alerta, mirando alrededor. Esperando una sorpresa, un crujido de ramas secas en el suelo de tierra.

Avanzó hasta llegar a la mitad del cementerio, al centro mismo, o lo que parecía ser eso. Era difícil estar seguro, siendo un lugar tan amplio. Las inscripciones en las lápidas referían a antiguas familias de magos de Centroamérica. Los apellidos parecían ser de otros países también. Seguramente se trataba de uno de los cementerios de magos más grandes en esa parte del mundo, y habría familias de varios países allí…

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, así como el silencio. Harry hizo un encantamiento lumos y apuntó alrededor, mientras andaba entre las tumbas, despacio.

No había rastros del desastre que había hecho Riddle en la transmisión en vivo. Tampoco había personas allí, ni magos ni muggles. El encantamiento debía estar aplicado, como había dicho. Nadie más que no fueran ellos dos podría entrar ahí.

Harry respiró entrecortadamente, esperando la aparición de Riddle. Sabía que ocurriría, estaba seguro. Ya eran más de las nueve. El retraso no podía deberse a otra cosa más que el hacerlo esperar a propósito, para ponerlo nervioso, para jugar con él, como había venido haciendo todo el año, jugando trucos para torcer su mente, para volverlo loco.

Caminó más al centro del cementerio, empezando a ponerse nervioso. Sentía los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo, un susurro parecía resonar en sus oídos.

¿Era real, se lo estaba imaginando?

Miró hacia un lado, apuntando su haz de luz hacia allí. No había nada más que tumbas y lápidas sombrías iluminadas solo por el blanco resplandor del hechizo de Harry, entre medio de la oscuridad de aquel tenebroso lugar.

Una especie de voz susurrada parecía llegar desde algún lado. Luego seguía de largo y se perdía entre las lápidas, como el siseo de una serpiente, retorciéndose entre las tumbas a sus pies.

Apuntó en otra dirección. No había nadie allí tampoco. Solo unas viejas lápidas. Aquella parecía ser una zona con lápidas particularmente viejas y desgastadas. El haz de luz de la varita de Harry alumbraba solo una parte de la hilera de lápidas, y todo alrededor seguía estando oscuro, donde solo llegaba débilmente la luz de la luna entre los retorcidos árboles pelados.

Giró a otro lado. Y luego a otro.

Harry empezó a girar apuntando su luz en todas direcciones, el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, el susurro creciendo en su cabeza, la luna en lo alto emergiendo, las lápidas murmurándole algo, unos pasos acercándose a toda prisa, las ramas de los árboles retorciéndose en la noche, los muertos bajo él moviéndose en sus tumbas, una risa lejana, un escalofrío llegándole en la nuca…

Cuando volvió a girar y apuntar su haz de luz detrás de sí, la varita de Harry iluminó el sonriente rostro de Tom Riddle.

Harry tropezó hacia atrás por el susto, y casi cae al suelo.

Se incorporó de nuevo rápidamente y apuntó a Riddle, que reía ante él. Al instante, Malfoy apareció también tras él, caminando lentamente y apareciendo por detrás de un panteón.

Harry se mordió los labios y los apuntó firmemente, tratando de mantenerse sereno, de respirar de forma normal, de no dejarse llevar por la situación.

Todos los susurros en el aire parecieron intensificarse a medida de Riddle tomaba su varita con unos dedos largos que pasaron por encima de ella, acariciándola, como si estuviera acariciando a una mascota; unos dedos que ya eran finos y largos antes de que este regresara en su persona calva y de ojos rojos, incluso en esa versión más joven. Su rostro, sin lugar a dudas, inspiraba el mismo miedo. Su risa se oía igual o más cruel que cuando Harry lo había conocido antes. La maldad en sus ojos, aunque estos no fueran rojos ahora, se veía más intensa inclusive. Ya no había rastros de aquella seducción que el joven Riddle inspiraba en sus profesores y en otras personas. La expresión de su rostro marcaba toda la diferencia: Ahora la bestia estaba suelta, no amarrada en su interior. Ahora, su rostro exhibía la podredumbre que había por dentro. Ahora, la psicosis estaba allí, en sus ojos.

-Felicidades -dijo, hablando con una voz como un susurro agudo, en un tono bajo, con una mueca en la cara que mostraba su faceta más psicópata-. Veo que eres padre ahora.

Harry respiraba con ira y miedo, todo a la vez. Convocó de su interior la valentía que caracterizaba a un Gryffindor, tratando de concentrarse en eso. Luego recordó que Hogwarts ya no existía, y por ende tampoco Gryffindor.

-Oh, sí, lo sé todo -dijo Voldemort-. Mi poder en la legeremancia ha aumentado últimamente. Puedo ver la mente de aquellos que te rodean. Sé que ha nacido tu hija, Emma. Muchas felicidades. ¿Sabes? Nunca he disfrutado matar bebés… Es tan… -hizo un movimiento con la mano, como buscando la palabra-. Tan fácil -dijo, finalmente-. No ponen una expresión de miedo al verte, ni nada. Simplemente son muy pequeños para pensar con claridad. No encuentro satisfactorio el asesinato de bebés. No me llena por dentro. Aun así, Harry, creo que sí voy a disfrutar mucho cuando tenga el pequeño cuello de Emma en mis manos…

Sus labios se torcieron en una malvada sonrisa. Malfoy, tras él, no decía nada, estaba quieto y cruzado de brazos. Harry no dijo nada tampoco. Se lo quedó mirando, directo a los ojos, aún apuntándolo con la varita.

-El encantamiento Fidelio que hicieron no durará mucho -dijo, y Harry supo que lo hacía a propósito, para demostrarle que realmente sabía todo, que tenía el poder que decía que tenía para leer las mentes-. No tengo la ubicación, pero no será difícil de averiguar. No sabes lo fácil que caen los encantamientos Fidelio, Harry. Siempre alguno de los guardianes del secreto acaba hablando. La mayoría no resiste más de dos o tres cruciatus.

Empezó a reír de esa forma tétrica y sin gracia que tenía, forzada. No reía con todos los músculos de la cara, sino que la mayoría permanecían impasibles. Parecía una risa forzadísima y poco creíble.

-Pero basta de charla -dijo entonces, y levantó su varita él también, apuntando a Harry directo al pecho-. ¿Tienes algunas últimas palabras, antes de morir?

Harry no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo se concentró, buscó la fuerza en su interior para lo que se venía, y no le siguió el juego en lo más mínimo. No pronunció una sola palabra.

-Bien, mejor así -Riddle quedó sonriendo, la varita apuntándolo, así como la de Harry lo apuntaba a él-. Harry Potter…

Se lo quedó mirando, con una mirada desquiciada en el rostro.

-Una vez más, el niño que sobrevivió…

Harry vio venir su primer hechizo, y se preparó.

-Viene a morir.

Al mismo tiempo, todos los hechizos empezaron a salir despedidos de ambas varitas, iluminando el cementerio de todos colores.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -aulló Voldemort, acuchillando el aire con su varita torcida.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -volvió a gritar él, pronunciando el mismo hechizo una y otra vez, aunque Harry lo desviara en cada oportunidad.

-¡PETRIFICUS…!

-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Harry volvió a desviar el hechizo. Voldemort disparaba 100% a matar, sin andarse con ninguna otra cosa. Todos sus hechizos eran desviados por Harry, cada vez con más dificultad, ya que no le daba oportunidad de contraatacar con lo rápido que lanzaba un hechizo tras otro.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Harry movía su brazo frenéticamente, desviando los hechizos, sin poder hacer nada más.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Riddle chillaba como loco el mismo maleficio, fuera de sí, estallando de la ira, con furia en la mirada, completamente sacado y desquiciado. Se notaba que, de poder golpear a Harry de una vez por todas, querría continuar lanzándole el maleficio incluso después de muerto.

Pero Harry lo aguantaba de forma impecable, con muchísimo esfuerzo, pero sin sucumbir. Desviaba todos los hechizos y trataba de dirigirlos a él, pero esto último se le complicaba mucho.

Finalmente, hubo un espacio de un segundo entre un maleficio asesino y el siguiente, y Harry lo aprovechó para saltar a un lado y correr tras una lápida. Mientras los haces de luz verde lo seguían, explotando contra las lápidas tras él, y lanzando trozos de piedra volando por los aires, Harry lanzó un hechizo por sobre el hombro, y luego otro.

Se desapareció y apareció detrás de Riddle. Pero este giró rapidísimo, con muchísima habilidad, y siguió lanzándole maleficios. No podía aparecerse, porque sus movimientos eran predecibles para el mago oscuro. Malfoy no hacía absolutamente nada, más que protegerse de los maleficios asesinos que volaban por todos lados; debía tener la orden de no interferir, ya que Riddle mismo quería acabar con Harry.

-¡EXPULSO! -bramó Harry, y al instante tuvo que defenderse de tres maleficios asesinos a la vez. Saltó a un lado, rodó por el suelo y se incorporó de un salto, esquivando rayos verdes con movimientos rápidos, algunos con la varita y otros esquivándolos simplemente corriendo y saltando, arrojándose al suelo y saltando.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡AVADA KEDABRA! ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

-¡MUERE! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!

Harry ya ni siquiera lanzaba hechizos, sino que gritaba cualquier cosa mientras movía su varita con más rapidez que nunca en su vida, completamente para defenderse de los hechizos que eran lanzados sobre él, uno tras otro, sin poder atacar.

Se dio cuenta de que no iba a ganar así. Su perdición llegaría muy pronto. La única forma era cambiar la jugada de Voldemort, cambiar de estrategia, no permitirle seguir haciendo eso que estaba haciendo.

Pero… ¿Cómo?

Luego de desviar con cada vez más esfuerzo una docena de maleficios asesinos, Harry hizo un ademán con ambas manos de arriba hacia abajo, con rapidez, desde el cielo hasta el suelo. Luego saltó a un lado y giró en el aire, ayudado con su varita para poder impulsarse en el aire como un resorte, para esquivar varios otros maleficios asesinos.

Con el movimiento que logró hacer, un océano de agua conjurado por él mediante magia cayó del cielo sobre ellos.

El río de agua los bañó y empezó a correr entre las tumbas, como un río gigante. Riddle fue tomado un poco por sorpresa por esto, pero no lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera atacarlo.

Siguió lanzando maleficios asesinos, entre medio del agua, y Harry se apareció en otra esquina tras él, donde no había agua; pero este giró demasiado rápido hacia allí y lanzó diez maleficios asesinos a la vez, que no se acercaron a Harry en línea recta sino en espirales, girando entre sí, haciendo más difícil que Harry los golpeara con el encantamiento para desviarlos y lanzarlos por el aire hacia su contrincante.

Este apenas se movía en el lugar, mientras que Harry corría y saltaba por todos lados, esquivando los maleficios.

Seguía perdiendo.

Harry miró hacia arriba. Quiso conjurar algo más, pero ni siquiera podía pensar qué. Riddle estaba teniéndolo muy ocupado esquivando sus hechizos, sin dejarlo ni pensar.

Entonces, Riddle lanzó varios tipos de encantamientos diferentes a la vez, sorpresivamente. Harry desvió todos los que tenían luces verdes, pero no llegó a esquivar uno de los otros, que lo envió despedido por el aire volando hacia atrás, por encima de varias lápidas y hasta golpear contra la pared de un panteón a unos metros de distancia y caer al suelo.

Harry quedó allí tendido en el suelo. Le llegó a los oídos la lejana risa de Voldemort, cruel y despiadada. Mientras buscaba fuerzas para ponerse de pie, las carcajadas de Voldemort llevaron toda una serie de imágenes a su mente.

Vio a Luna, muriendo en otro universo para que su cuerpo fuera usado como un engaño hacia él. Le vino la imagen de los Harry, Ron y Hermione de otros universos muriendo asesinados por él, para que luego sus cuerpos fueran también usados como marionetas para montar un show. Se cruzó por su mente la imagen de Lily, James y Fred siendo raptados de la casa en Golden Hill, y Lily desesperadamente usando sus poderes para escapar y recluirse por un año en una isla. Todos los trozos de pergamino en las pepitas de oro cruzaron por su mente, diseñados para engañarlos y confundirlos. El montaje realizado en la Antártida, donde se burlaron de Hermione y él en vivo para todo el mundo… Las muertes de todos esos niños, de los que también se burló.

Todo pasó volando por la cabeza de Harry en una fracción de segundo, en esos instantes en que estuvo tendido en el suelo, sobre la fría tierra removida del cementerio. La imagen de Ron en el hospital, de Hermione siendo engañada para encontrarse con Malfoy en Asia, las imágenes de aquellas otras versiones suyas teniendo sexo con su madre para luego descuartizarla…

Riddle reía a carcajadas, del otro lado del panteón. Harry vio en su mente a Hermione llorando y pidiendo por favor tener antes a su hijo, por miedo a que Riddle la asesinara antes de eso, para que, si ella moría, el niño sobreviviera. Luego sintió la pequeña manito del bebé, de su bebé, en su mano aquella tarde, mientras lo miraba con unos ojos que habían salido idénticos a los de Hermione.

Finalmente, cruzó rápidamente ante sus ojos la imagen de todos sus conocidos escondiendo a Hermione para que Riddle no la asesinara, a ella y a Emma, la bebé. Todos huyendo de él con temor, en el mismo día de nacimiento de la niña, huyendo y escondiéndose de la bestia asesina…

Mientras Riddle reía una y otra vez, con crueldad, Harry se puso de pie.

Respirando agitado, con la varita aferrada a la mano, Harry rodeó el panteón, salió de atrás de una alta lápida con la imagen de un mago y puso un pie ante el otro andando hacia su enemigo, sus ojos exhalando ira.

Riddle lo recibió con más carcajadas. Malfoy seguía tras él, impasible.

Nadie dijo nada. Harry alzó la varita, y Riddle también. Este último parecía a punto de lanzar otra serie de maleficios asesinos; pero entonces Harry, con un aullido de rabia, perdiendo la cabeza por la furia que acababa de explotar dentro de su pecho, atacó primero.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El maleficio asesino de Harry tomó tan de sorpresa a Riddle, que casi le da. Este tuvo que esquivarlo moviéndose a un lado. Pero Harry ya había lanzado otro más.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -gritó Harry, enfurecido-. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Luego de desviar los hechizos de Harry, Riddle acabó con una pierna arrodillada en el suelo, por los movimientos rápidos que tuvo que hacer para no ser golpeado y morir.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

-¡AHHHGGG! -aullando de rabia, Riddle empezó a agitar la varita de forma enloquecida. Malfoy se apartó a un lado y se alejó, seguramente temiendo ser golpeado por un hechizo por accidente. Harry contraatacó, sin dejarse sobrellevar por el poder y la fuerza de los maleficios asesinos del mago.

Los maleficios asesinos volaron por todos lados. Golpearon contra las lápidas, haciéndolas estallar en pedazos. Golpearon contra los panteones, lanzando trozos de roca al suelo. Golpearon contra la tierra del suelo, haciendo saltar tierra y rocas por los aires todo alrededor.

Harry y Riddle agitaban sus varitas desesperadamente uno hacia el otro, lanzando cientos de maleficios asesinos uno atrás del otro, el uno hacia el otro, tomando breves segundos para desviar los del oponente antes de contraatacar con más. Enfrentados, uno ante el otro, eran el punto central de una explosión de maleficios de color verde con chispas y luces que se dispararon por el aire todo alrededor, llenando todo el cementerio de luz verde pero sin conseguir golpear a ninguno de los dos magos.

Harry estaba hecho una furia. En un momento, luego de desviar los maleficios de su oponente, contraatacó lanzando sogas y cadenas de su varita, que se enredaron por el suelo yendo en busca del enemigo, como serpientes, para atraparlo. Este las hizo desaparecer agitando la varita y al instante lanzó una llamarada de fuego gigante sobre Harry, que la transformó en vapor caliente con un movimiento de varita y al instante arrojó lava ardiendo sobre él. Pero Riddle la hizo girar en el aire en un remolino de lava hirviendo que luego devolvió hacia Harry, que la hizo desparecer con su varita antes de contraatacar con más maleficios asesinos.

-¡MORSMODRE MÁXIMA! -chilló Riddle, apuntando su varita al cielo. Las chispas que salieron de su varita subieron hasta el cielo y taparon la luna y su luz blanca con una nueva marca tenebrosa que Harry no había visto nunca; era una calavera, pero diez veces más grande que una marca tenebrosa común, con los ojos rojos encendidos en llamas y un centenar de serpientes que se retorcían por todo el cielo en color verde brillante, ocupando todo el cielo sobre ellos. -¡ES TU FIN, POTTER! -chilló, colérico, el rostro transformado por la maldad, la crueldad y la ira atroz-. ¡MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Harry desvió una vez más los maleficios de Riddle. Y luego, sin utilizar su varita, sin siquiera mover un músculo del brazo, de forma que este no se lo vio venir, gritó:

-¡LEGEREMENS!

Todo se volvió negro. La mente de Harry avanzó a toda velocidad hacia Riddle, que ni siquiera supo lo que estaba ocurriendo, colisionando contra la de este y metiéndose dentro a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Vio imágenes del pequeño Tom Tiddle, aquel que vivía en un orfanato. Lo vio corriendo por los pasillos del sombrío lugar muggle, del orfanato que ya había visitado una vez junto a Dumbledore. Lo vio a una edad mayor, torturando niños con su mente. Luego lo vio en un bote, yendo hacia Hogwarts, mirando el castillo con el ceño fruncido junto a otros niños. Luego lo vio sentado en un aula de clase, hablando con tranquilidad en voz alta ante los demás, seguramente dando cuenta de sus habilidades como mago. Luego lo vio mirando por una ventana del castillo hacia los terrenos en un día de lluvia, su rostro siempre serio, con una especie de mezcla de furia y dolor en la mirada. Lo vio entonces agitando una varita con ira y realizando un maleficio asesino ante un hombre muy parecido a él, que se quería proteger con ambas manos del mortal haz de luz verde.

Luego de eso, lo vio allí, en ese cementerio, antes de que Harry llegara, con Malfoy. Ambos hacían unos hechizos en el aire, que supo que eran los hechizos que impedirían que otra persona ingresara en el cementerio. Lo vio agitando la varita y pronunciando el encantamiento, y se dio cuenta cuál era: Era el mismo tipo de hechizo que Harry había usado para crear una burbuja en Caracas donde los hechizos no podían salir; solo que este impedía que los magos que no fueran el elegido por él ingresaran.

Harry abandonó la mente de Riddle y levantó la varita al instante, sabiendo lo que se venía.

Si el mago oscuro había mostrado señales de furia y de ira antes de aquello, no tenían comparación con lo que vino en ese momento. El mago lucía sorprendido, Harry se había metido en su mente sin su permiso y sin que este se diera cuenta, usando el encantamiento básico de la legeremancia, el "legeremens", sin siquiera utilizar la varita para conjurarlo. Primero se lo vio muy sorprendido, al salir Harry de su mente; y su rostro recordaba al de Snape aquella vez que Harry hizo lo mismo, metiéndose en la mente de él, sorprendido, y luego, enfadado.

Pero la furia de Riddle estaba a otro nivel. Enseguida su rostro se transformó con una expresión de ira que amenazaba con peligro mortal, y perdió los estribos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Desquiciado y fuera de sí, Riddle corrió hacia adelante, hacia Harry, apuntándolo con un hechizo que lanzó un humo negro hacia él que iba cambiando de forma y lucía letal. Harry quiso repeler el hechizo, pero no sabía cuál era, y además Riddle se acercaba corriendo cada vez más. Así que optó por desaparecerse.

Apareció de nuevo del otro lado, pero Riddle al instante giró sobre sí mismo y apareció a menos de un metro de él. Con su varita, lanzó unas cadenas que se enroscaron a Harry por las piernas. Quiso desaparecerse de nuevo, pero las cadenas se lo impedían. Riddle le lanzó un maleficio asesino a quemaropa, que no lo pudo golpear ya que este conjuró un escudo, al tiempo que finalmente rompía las cadenas con otro hechizo y se liberaba.

Harry quiso hacer un encantamiento que empuja al enemigo al suelo, como si la gravedad para él hubiera aumentado drásticamente, pero no llegó a terminarlo que tuvo que defenderse de veinte maleficios asesinos a la vez, sin poder completarlo. Quiso desarmarlo, pero Riddle, más rápido, hizo que quince rayos cayeran del cielo hacia ellos, rompiendo contra las tumbas y el cementerio en un tormenta feroz, y Harry tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser impactado por uno de ellos.

-¡ASCENDIO MORTUM! -bramó Riddle. Harry alzó la varita para protegerse de lo que sea que fuera aquello, pero no era algo que hubiera sido lanzado hacia él. Era otra cosa…

El suelo empezó a temblar. Había movimiento bajo tierra.

Una mano blanca y escuálida salió de la tierra en el suelo a unos metros de Harry. Se extendió hacia arriba hasta revelar un brazo con la carne putrefacta y caída en varias partes, revelando el hueso debajo. Harry se dio cuenta que no era solo uno: Había manos y brazos saliendo de todas las tumbas. Luego salieron las cabezas, los hombros, los torsos, todos pálidos y putrefactos, sin vida.

Los muertos estaban saliendo de sus tumbas.

Se abrió la puerta de un panteón, y varios cadáveres reanimados caminaron hacia afuera. No parecían zombies, porque no andaban lento ni parecían tontos. Estos eran inferis con movimientos ágiles y veloces, miradas desquiciadas y sed de sangre.

Se estaban levantado en todo el cementerio. Todos los muertos salieron de sus tumbas, convertidos en inferi, listos para atacar.

Harry alzó su varita y la giró en trescientos sesenta grados a su alrededor, preparado. Listo para luchar. Ya había peleado inferis antes.

Pero, entonces, vio que Riddle no había terminado su hechizo: Ahora hacía amplias ondas en el aire con su varita, murmurando en voz baja palabras con sus ojos poseídos.

Y, cuando acabó, algo más aterrador sucedió. Los árboles sin hojas empezaron a partirse. Sus ramas cayeron al suelo y se quebraron una y otra vez, solas, convirtiéndose en palitos de madera. Estos, a su vez, empezaron a levitar en el aire, y salieron volando hasta las manos de todos los inferi…

Estos los sostuvieron, y apuntaron los palos de madera hacia Harry. Y este comprendió. Esos inferi podían usar magia.

Hubo un eco ensordecedor en el ambiente cuando unas veinte mil voces de ultratumba pronunciaron todas a la vez las palabras:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Veinte mil rayos de luz verde salieron disparados hacia Harry, por todo el cementerio.

-¡PROTEGO MÁXIMA!

Un escudó firme y consistente bloqueó a Harry todo a su alrededor, y los miles de maleficios asesinos colisionaron contra él, haciendo temblar el suelo a sus pies y provocando incluso que el suelo se resquebrajara bajo él y empezara a hundirse unos centímetros. Pero Harry mantenía una concentración extrema con su varita y en su encantamiento, que no se rompió, y aguantó todos los golpes sin quebrarse.

Cuando la colisión de los veinte mil hechizos terminó, Harry quedó cubierto en humo y tierra suspendida en el aire, con lo cual no se lo podía ver.

Fueron unos pocos segundos de silencio, y entonces se oyó el grito furioso de Harry, y este emergió del humo agitando su varita como loco a izquierda y derecha.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Harry atacó a todos los inferi, uno tras otro. Ellos contraatacaron, y se desató una brutal batalla de miles contra uno.

Mientras agitaban sus varitas hacia Harry, los inferi eran golpeados por los hechizos de Harry y caían uno tras otro al suelo, derrotados. Todos lanzaban maleficios asesinos hacia el chico, pero este no perdió la concentración por un segundo, atacando y defendiéndose alternadamente.

-¡PARTIS TEMPORUS! -bramó Harry, y los inferi ante él fueron lanzados a un lado y al otro por el poder del hechizo, liberando un camino limpio y sin nadie ante él, un pasillo por el que Harry empezó a correr, lanzado hechizos a izquierda y derecha y matando a cientos de inferis uno tras otro, mientras corría por ese pasillo despejado de ellos hacia la persona que estaba al final: Riddle.

Malfoy apareció corriendo a un lado, pero Harry lo atacó con un hechizo que logró darle y lo lanzó volando por el aire, fuera de vista. Varios inferi se le lanzaron encima lanzando maleficios, pero Harry agitó su varita hacia ellos:

-¡BOMBARDA! ¡BOMBARDA!

Las explosiones lanzaron grupos de inferi despedidos por el aire, todos expulsados lejos de Harry.

-¡BOMBARDA MÁXIMA! -gritó Harry, apuntando a una zona más lejana en el centro del cementerio. La explosión fue arrasadora, y hubo miles de inferi explotando en el fuego que levantó tumbas y montañas de lápidas, panteones y roca por los aires, matando a los inferi.

Harry llegó hasta Riddle, que le lanzaba toda clase de maldiciones, enfurecido.

-¡IGNIS TERRA!

-¡DETURBO!

-¡CONSECO!

-¡DISPLODO!

Harry y Riddle movían sus brazos de varita tan rápido que no se veían, lanzando chispas de todos los colores hacia el otro y fuerzas y poderes descomunales que destruían todo el cementerio y todo alrededor de ellos, haciendo explotar todo por los aires, golpeando inferis que eran desmembrados, incendiando el suelo y generando campos de fuerza que se expandían como ondas poderosas desde el centro donde la magia de todo tipo estallaba, que era la zona con ellos dos en medio, hacia las afueras.

-¡MORS MÁXIMA!

-¡INPOTENTIA!

-¡LENTITUDO FUNDATIONIBUS!

Todo el suelo vibró como en un terremoto. La tierra se resquebrajó y partes del terreno se alzaron mientras que otras se hundieron. Se generaron montañas y cráteres sin fin en todo el cementerio, y Riddle quedó arriba de un trozo de tierra de diez metros de diámetro mientras que Harry se hundió profundo bajo la tierra del cementerio en otro trozo de tierra igual de grande cinco metros bajo el suelo.

Agitado, sudando y tratando de no sucumbir ante las explosiones y temblores, Harry apuntó su varita al cielo.

En ese momento, sus ojos miraron las espesas nubes oscuras, y fue un instante de concentración en que buscó aquel hechizo que era su única esperanza. El único hechizo que sabía que podía llegar a salvarlo.

Alzó su varita al cielo y recordó lo que había visto dentro de la mente de Riddle.

-¡FINITE HEMISPHAERIUM!

Algo desapareció en el aire. Lo supo, lo sintió.

Y entonces, sintió algo más: Un fuego mortal brotaba desde el interior de la tierra, bajo él.

-¡PROPULSO!

Harry salió despedido en el aire como un cohete, al tiempo que todo se prendía fuego en el suelo en todo el cementerio, y el fuego letal salía y flotaba en el aire adquiriendo forma: la de una calavera gigante.

Harry cayó en un terreno deformado que subía y bajaba, al tiempo para ver cómo la calavera abría su boca y lanzaba una serpiente de fuego siseando de una forma ensordecedora, retorciéndose en la noche, prendida en fuego rojo mortal, el mismo tipo de fuego que Crabbe había conjurado años atrás en la Sala Multipropósito. La serpiente iba directo hacia Harry.

Este último, al ver por el rabillo del ojo a Riddle flotando en el aire a unos metros, y a punto de lanzar otra cosa más sobre él, incluso no habiendo acabado ese ataque aun; apuntó hacia Riddle en lugar de a la serpiente, e intentó atraerlo hacia allí con un encantamiento de cuerdas, para que la serpiente lo tragara a él en su lugar.

Pero las cuerdas conjuradas por Harry no lograron atrapar a Riddle, que vio venir esta maniobra y se protegió de ellas. Harry quedó más desprotegido ante la serpiente que estaba a nada de distancia de él, y tuvo que hacer una maniobra improvisada muy a último momento para no morir en el fuego mortal, desapareciéndose lejos de allí; lo que funcionó de milagro, ya que muchos de los maleficios de Riddle le estaban impidiendo realizar desapariciones.

Cuando Harry alzó la varita para atacar otra vez, no vio que un grupo de inferis, que se le habían acercado por detrás, lanzaban encantamientos de desarme hacia él.

Al sentir un hechizo golpearlo por detrás, Harry quiso manotear su varita, que había abandonado sus dedos, tratando de atraparla en el aire, pero solo la golpeó y desvió su curso. Corrió hacia donde esta había saltado, queriendo atraparla en el aire antes de que caiga, como si fuera una snitch huyendo de él, pero esta se resbaló de sus dedos y cayó al piso.

Estaba ahí, sin embargo. Ahí mismo, a pocos metros…

Pero fue golpeado por otro hechizo antes de lograr llegar a ella. Este lo lanzó de bruces al suelo. Cuando quiso incorporarse, rápidamente, otro hechizo lo golpeó y lo lanzó rodando en dirección contraria.

Riddle volvió a reír.

Harry quedó tendido en el suelo, sin poder respirar, con un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo, el costado que le estallaba, el sudor cayendo por su cara y la sangre saliendo de las muchas heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

Estaba boca arriba, mirando el cielo, mirando las columnas de humo que subían desde el cementerio, por todo el fuego y caos a su alrededor, y que se perdían en el cielo oscuro, la noche donde la luna había desaparecido tras mantos de nubes.

Riddle caminó lentamente hasta llegar junto a él, y lo miró desde arriba, con su varita apuntándole a la cara. Harry estaba desarmado, en el suelo, sin poder moverse por el dolor y contemplando al mago que más hubiera odiado y detestado en toda su vida; al mago que le había arruinado la existencia desde el mismo día en que nació; el que lo había acosado y transformado su infancia y juventud en un tormento; finalmente a punto de matarlo para siempre, finalizando toda una vida de mortificación con un asesinato despiadado y una victoria que era tremendamente injusta.

-Te odio -le dijo Harry, apretando los dientes, listo para morir, pero no para perder su dignidad-. Eres un ser repugnante, Tom. Y jamás me cansaré de decírtelo, pero me das lástima.

Riddle rio de forma forzada, sin un dejo de verdadera risa.

-Mucha lástima.

Harry apretó los puños y le lanzó un escupitajo que jamás le llegó. Ahora este se preparó para liquidarlo de una vez, disfrutando de ese momento.

-Antes de morir, Potter -le dijo, inclinando la cabeza un poco de lado-. Quiero que pienses en todas las personas que amas, en todos tus amigos. Sé que son lo más importante para ti.

Afirmó la mano de varita, y fue visible que estaba a punto de pronunciar el maleficio asesino, esta vez de forma certera.

-Quiero que los recuerdes… -dijo, finalizando el discurso-. Y que recuerdes que no tienes la menor idea de si son quien creíste que eran… O cadáveres reanimados por mí, capaces de imitarlos a la perfección.

Sonrió de forma fría y diabólica.

-Morirás solo, Potter. Hace unos años, me dijiste que yo no sabía lo que era la amistad y el amor. ¿Lo recuerdas? Que te daba lástima por eso… Pues, tú, Potter, eres ahora el que no sabe lo que es eso. No tienes idea de qué tanto jugué contigo antes de finalmente matarte, Potter. Esa fue mi verdadera venganza. Creando copias de tus amigos, jamás notaste la diferencia. Y en verdad eran cadáveres reanimados. ¿Cómo sabes que Hermione no lo fue, incluso hasta ayer, hasta el último minuto? ¿Cómo sabes que ella no fue un superi mío?

Sonrió con una maldad que solo buscaba hacer verdadero daño, tanto como fuera posible, más que el cruciatus más poderoso, directo en el corazón de Harry, antes de su muerte.

-¿Cómo sabes que tu madre, que tu amigo, no eran marionetas muertas y cadavéricas controladas por mí, siendo tan perfectos maestros del engaño? Y la respuesta, Potter, es que no lo sabes, porque mi magia negra es superior a ti y a tus amistades patéticas. Morirás sin saberlo. Pero sí sabrás esto: Sabrás que yo gané, sabrás que eres una rata patética, que todo en lo que creías estaba mal, y morirás sin tener idea de qué tanto pude jugar contigo, demostrando que todo tu mundo era una patética mentira.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, respirando con esfuerzo, agitado.

-No, Tom -le dijo entonces, de forma entrecortada, luchando por hablar, tratando de no sucumbir ante el dolor físico que lo abrumaba-. Yo sé muy bien quién era quien en mi vida. Quién era real y quién no. Tengo un método exacto con el que puedo saber que todos mis amigos en verdad eran ellos, realmente.

Riddle torció la cara en una mueca de ira. El maleficio asesino estaba a punto de salir de su varita.

-¿Sabes cómo lo sé? -preguntó Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Porque si no lo fueran… Entonces no habrían venido a salvarme.

Esas últimas palabras de Harry quedaron resonando en el aire.

Lentamente, Riddle giró la cabeza a un lado. En torno a ellos dos, había ahora una docena de magos y brujas nuevos. Estaban todos dispuestos en un círculo amplio, con ellos dos en medio.

-Hola, Tom -dijo Sirius Black, con frialdad, a escasos metros de distancia. Tenía su varita apuntando a Riddle, y se veía más enojado que nunca.

James estaba en otro extremo, también apuntando a Riddle con su varita. Lupin, a su lado, se veía ansioso de venganza.

-Tu vida entera, Tom, fue lo que destruyó la nuestra -musitó este último, entre dientes-. Pero esta noche, vamos a vengarnos de ti.

Lily, en otra parte, estaba preparada para pelear. Junto a ella, completando el círculo, estaban todos los Weasley: Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie y Bill.

Con un "¡crac!", nuevas figuras se aparecieron allí, ya que con el hechizo que había hecho Harry, ahora cualquiera podía aparecerse en el cementerio:

Evangelina, Hagrid, Luna y Neville se unieron al círculo. Evangelina apuntaba a Riddle amenazadoramente. Luna y Neville tenían una expresión deseosa de venganza también.

-Hemos invitado aquí a todo aquel que tuviera deseos de vengarse de ti, Riddle -masculló James, con ira-. ¿Y adivina qué? Hubo una gran convocatoria.

Con la mirada desorbitada por la furia, Riddle contempló cómo cientos de "¡crac!" anunciaban la llegada de magos y brujas venidos de todas partes del mundo. Aurores, magos de los Ministerios de magia de todos lados, magos europeos, asiáticos, latinos, africanos, del Medio Oriente, y de todas partes se aparecieron allí, para vengarse de Riddle.

-Fue inteligente de tu parte haber transmitido tu maldad a todo el mundo por televisión -dijo Lily-. Ahora todo el mundo quiere vengarse de ti, Tom.

Todo el cementerio se llenó de magos y brujas, que aparecían con trasladores, con "¡cracs!", e incluso por medio de elfos domésticos, viajando allí desde otros universos.

Varios Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, Dumbledore, miembros de los Weasley y otras personas venidas de otros universos caminaron hacia allí también, listos para pelear.

Harry se sentó en el piso, a tiempo para ver a Luna y Ginny del Universo 2 caminar hacia allí tomadas de la mano, para luego preparar sus varitas para la pelea. Vio a versiones jóvenes de los Weasley, como los recordaba, a magos y brujas del Universo 2 y del Universo 5, que recordaba también.

Entonces, alguien le tendió una mano, a su derecha, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Harry alzó la mirada y vio a Jose a su lado.

-Vamos, hermano -dijo la chica, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes. A su lado estaba Ron. Harry sonrió, un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca. Tomó la mano de su hermana y esta lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ron se acercó a Harry y le estrechó la mano. Harry vio que le estaba dando algo, también: su varita, que Ron había recuperado del suelo para devolverle. Se miraron a los ojos, y ambos asintieron, en un gesto sin palabras que ambos entendieron a la perfección, por los años de amistad y códigos compartidos: Todo estaba arreglado entre ellos.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Riddle. Ahora, este estaba en medio de un círculo gigante integrado por miles de brujas y magos venidos de todas partes y universos, todos deseosos de vengarse de él. Por fuera de este gigante círculo, desde el aire, podía verse a los miles y miles de inferi acercarse también, por afuera, con sus varitas también preparadas.

Todo el cementerio estaba en una tensión extrema, en unos momentos de calma antes de la gran, gran tormenta.

De la gigantesca tormenta.

Los gritos resonaron todos a la vez, emitidos por las voces de los miles de magos, brujas, por Riddle y hasta por los miles de inferi, que chillaban con un sonido oscuro y siniestro.

Y así fue como la batalla empezó.

Harry alzó la varita hacia Riddle y disparó al mismo tiempo que todos los demás.

A la vez, miles de miles de rayos de hechizos, maleficios y encantamientos llenaron todo el cementerio, al tiempo que la feroz batalla comenzó.

Lanzando gritos de guerra, Harry corrió junto a sus amigos por los desnivelados terrenos, lanzando hechizos hacia donde estaba Riddle, que se desaparecía y aparecía por todos lados. Giraba hacia un lado y otro, frenético, junto a Ron y Jose, que tenía un arma muggle con la que gatillaba a los inferi que también se aparecieron mágicamente entre todos ellos, para atacarlos, y consiguiendo darle a algunos, que caían al suelo con sus disparos.

Los maleficios asesinos pasaban rozándolos y seguían de largo. Las explosiones mágicas llenaban todo el cementerio. A Riddle no le importaba lanzar todo volando en pedazos, porque no le importaba las vidas de los inferi que estaban entremezclados con los magos, que también morían con sus explosiones.

James corría junto a Harry, lanzando maleficios contra los inferi y abatiéndolos uno tras otro, algunos de ellos defendiéndose con habilidad con hechizos que solo magos avanzados sabían.

Harry saltó en el aire para esquivar un maleficio que pasó a ras del suelo, rodó en el suelo y disparó varios maleficios contra Malfoy, que había aparecido cerca de allí, disparando contra los magos y brujas.

Una Hermione de otro universo corría más adelante, atacando, pero fue alcanzada por el maleficio asesino de un inferi y cayó hacia adelante, desapareciendo de vista. Harry volteó y atacó a un grupo de inferis, derrotándolos.

¿Dónde estaba Riddle?

Ron y Jose se alejaron un poco, atacando otro grupo de inferis que estaban más lejos. Una explosión gigante de color verde tuvo lugar a muchos metros de distancia, más lejos hacia un extremo del cementerio, y Harry alcanzó a ver la figura de miles de inferis y personas volando por los aires, en la noche.

Tres calaveras de fuego gigantes se formaron en el aire, con el fuego maldito. Riddle debía haberlas conjurado. Abrieron sus bocas las tres a la vez, a punto de lanzar serpientes de fuego maldito a matar magos y brujas con solo tocarlos a toda velocidad y por todo el cementerio.

-¡RÁPIDO! -aulló Sirius, señalándolas con el dedo, volviéndose hacia Lupin, Lily y James-. ¡HAY QUE DESAPARECERLAS AHORA! ¡YA!

Los cuatro movieron sus varitas a la vez haciéndolas ondear en el aire de una forma complicada, agitando los brazos con mucha velocidad, al tiempo que realizaban un hechizo mudo. Cuatro haces de luz blanca salieron de ellos y se unieron en pleno vuelo, intensificándose y golpeando las tres calaveras de fuego, antes que estas pudieran realizar su ataque. Los rayos de luz blanca envolvieron las calaveras y estas se resquebrajaron, perdieron forma y empezaron a caer al suelo en forma de hilos de fuego, que se fueron flotando con el viento, ya sin ser una amenaza.

Harry pasó entre medio de Ginny y Luna, que atacaban y derrotaban a varios inferi a la vez. Siguió de largo, donde Neville y la Luna de ese universo luchaban acaloradamente hombro con hombro, y llegó hasta un mago que estaba siendo atacado por al menos cincuenta brujas y magos desconocidos que eran de otros países: Malfoy.

Al ver llegar a Harry al lugar donde estaba peleando, Malfoy giró en el lugar y se desapareció.

-¡COBARDE! -gritó Harry. Se volvió y tuvo que defenderse de un grupo de cien inferis que se acercaban, atacando con maleficios asesinos todo alrededor.

Se unieron a él grupos enormes de brujas y magos y atacaron a los inferi. Estos consiguieron abatir a varios de ellos, que no eran tan buenos luchadores, pero otros pudieron a su vez derrotar a muchos de los inferi.

Y entonces, Harry lo vio: Riddle estaba más adelante, atacando con poderosísimos hechizos a todo el mundo y derrotándolos a todos, con maleficios oscuros.

Harry empezó a correr hacia allí, a toda velocidad. Saltó para cruzar de un bloque de suelo a otro más elevado, sin bajar el ritmo al que corría, saltando trozos de lápidas quebradas y ataúdes podridos que sobresalían del suelo. Corrió saltando de un alto bloque de suelo a otro mucho más bajo, aterrizando limpiamente y saltando nuevamente para continuar la carrera entre medio de los miles de maleficios y hechizos que volaban y salían despedidos por todos lados, hacia Riddle.

Cuando estaba por llegar a él, Riddle lo vio. Lanzó a cincuenta magos volando por el aire de una sacudida de varita, giró con rabia hacia Harry y, con un grito de guerra, lo atacó con todo un arsenal de hechizos destinados a destruirlo.

Harry se propulsó en el aire a muchos metros de altura, atravesando la zona de hechizos y al mismo Riddle, viendo desde la altura el caos de explosiones y hechizos de todos colores que había allí abajó. Giró en el aire, y en pleno vuelo apuntó hacia abajo y lanzó decenas de hechizos hacia Riddle, así como un rayo de electricidad directo a su cabeza, todo siendo rechazado por este con movimientos de varita, bloqueando sus ataques y tratando de dirigirlos hacia él. Incluso, este utilizó el rayo eléctrico que Harry le había lanzado transformándolo y lanzándolo contra un grupo de brujas que iba hacia él, golpeándolas con este y haciéndolas caer al suelo.

Luego de aterrizar en el suelo, Harry viró con velocidad a tiempo para repeler un ataque de Riddle, que ahora corría hacia él como un perro enfurecido.

-¡MUERE, MALDITA RATA! -chilló Riddle, lanzando cientos de maleficios asesinos a él, todos a la vez.

James apareció desde un costado, corriendo a toda velocidad. Se lanzó hacia Riddle y empezó a darle batalla.

-¡AVADA KEDABRA! -chilló Riddle, apuntándolo, pero James desvió el hechizo y lo contraatacó con otro.

-¡SECTUMSEMPRA! -James lanzó el hechizo, pero Riddle lo pudo repeler con facilidad, y acto seguido lanzó un hechizo oscuro que lanzó a James volando hacia atrás, golpeando un árbol y quedando inconsciente en el suelo, boca abajo.

Harry quiso volver a atacarlo, pero unos inferi le bloquearon el camino y tuvo que concentrarse en ellos. Sin embargo, mientras luchaba contra los hechizos de estos, llegó a ver a Lupin correr hacia Riddle a toda velocidad.

Lupin agitaba su varita y lanzaba maleficios extraños hacia su oponente, hechizos de confusión. Uno de ellos pareció multiplicar a Lupin en varias versiones de sí mismo, que corrieron en torno a Riddle, pero eran una especie de espejismo, ilusiones. Riddle no sabía cuál era el auténtico. Pero, cuando alzó su varita para pronunciar su ataque, este ya había lanzado un hechizo que localizó al verdadero Lupin. Entonces le lanzó un maleficio que este no pudo repeler, y una docena de serpientes envolvieron su cuerpo, apretándolo. El mago cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin su varita, tratando de librarse de ellas, y Riddle siguió de largo, atacando a otro grupo de magos que lo atacaban.

Harry consiguió librarse de todos los inferi y corrió nuevamente hacia Riddle, pero otro molesto grupo de inferis apareció para pelear.

Mientras tanto, llegó a ver a Sirius, que alcanzó a Riddle con la varita en alto.

Ambos magos se batieron a duelo, Riddle lanzándole maleficios asesinos y Sirius desviándolos y contraatacándolo con otros. El mago se convirtió en perro, avanzó hacia adelante corriendo y ladrando, y cuando Riddle iba a darle volvió a convertirse en humano y saltó varios metros en el aire, quedando a palmos de distancia de su oponente, su varita lista para liquidarlo a quemaropa.

Pero Riddle fue más rápido, se desapareció y apareció de nuevo tras él, con velocidad, lanzándole con un hechizo un trozo de una lápida que lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, fuera de combate.

Harry abrió la boca en un grito de furia y la ira brotó por su cuerpo y a través de su varita, de forma inusitada. Lanzó a trescientos inferi por los aires y lejos, fuera de combate también, y luego de eso lanzó sobre Riddle cincuenta maleficios asesinos a la vez, que casi lo toman por sorpresa.

Luego de que los desviara, Riddle empezó a pelear contra Harry acaloradamente, uno contra uno. Sus maleficios iban dirigidos del uno hacia el otro, con velocidad e intensidad. Pero unos inferi que se acercaron por un lado obligaron a Harry a desaparecerse y aparece en otro lado, y en ese momento Riddle tuvo que batirse a duelo contra Ron y Jose, que se acercaron a él disparando con su varita y arma muggle respectivamente.

Riddle no tardó más de treinta segundos en librarse de ambos, lanzándolos volando hacia atrás en el aire. Luego vinieron Luna y Ginny del Universo 2, que le dieron una buena batalla con varios hechizos disfrazados que simulaban ser otra cosa, para complicar la defensa y contraataque. Pero Riddle los descifró a todos ellos, los desvió y luego hizo que unas raíces de árbol salieron de la tierra y aferraran a las dos chicas, empezando a tragarlas bajo el suelo, hundiéndose en la tierra como si fuera un pantano.

Una nueva contrincante apareció entonces, luego de vencer a un grupo de quinientos inferi ella sola.

Riddle alzó la mirada al verla acercarse. Lily alzó la varita hacia él y empezó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro.

-Tú -dijo Riddle, desviando los hechizos, apretando los labios con furia.

-¡Sí, yo! -Lily gritó, enfurecida, corrió en un círculo en torno al mago y le empezó a lanzar hechizos de ataque avanzados. Mientras este se defendía de ellos, Lily hizo un movimiento con las manos como acercando algo hacia ella, y de pronto una figura apareció junto a Riddle: Era otro Riddle, mucho más joven, de unos once años, que de pronto empezó a envejecer a toda velocidad, creciendo más y más.

Horrorizado, Riddle quiso atacar a este nuevo Riddle, que reía mientras lo miraba de forma siniestra, pero resultó que no era real sino solo una ilusión, y Lily aprovechó bien la distracción, casi abatiendo al Riddle original, pero este descubrió el truco y se defendió a tiempo.

Entonces, Lily hizo otro movimiento con sus manos, creando un círculo enorme de brillo y magia a su alrededor. Todo en el ambiente empezó a cambiar: todos los inferi empezaron a envejecer, como si el tiempo transcurriera a toda velocidad para ellos, la carne cayendo de sus cuerpos y pudriéndose a velocidad hiper avanzada. Pronto, todos ellos quedaron convertidos en esqueletos, y luego de eso esos esqueletos se volvieron polvo y se fueron con el viento, desapareciendo completamente.

Lily acababa de derrotar a todos los miles de inferi que quedaban allí, en un segundo.

-Habría sido útil que no esperaras tanto para hacer eso -musitó Lupin, que aun luchaba contra las serpientes que lo envolvían.

-Crees que eres la única con el poder de la legeremancia y la alteración temporal -dijo Riddle, clavando la mirada en Lily-. Mira y aprende.

Riddle alzó ambas manos al cielo y las cerró como garras, haciendo fuerza, y provocando una magia de color rojo que lo envolvió en un círculo y se extendió todo alrededor y por todo el cementerio.

Pronto, un montón de polvo los envolvió a todos. El polvo se transformó en algo sólido: huesos. Luego, en esqueletos. Luego, la carne empezó a aparecer, blanca y pálida, en ellos. Y entonces, todos los inferi volvieron a formarse, regresando hacia atrás, volviendo a la vida. Chillaron y continuaron atacando, lanzando maleficios por todos lados.

Lily gritó y lanzó una masa de poder sólido y blanca hacia Riddle. Con su varita y su otra mano, este la detuvo, la transformó en una bola de fuego ardiente y la lanzó hacia ella, que se desapareció para no ser golpeada.

Lily contraatacó detrás de él lanzándole ondas expansivas de un poder que hizo temblar todo el suelo, pero Riddle la contuvo y entonces agitó su varita con vehemencia con un hechizo mudo que hizo que el suelo se hundiera bajo Lily. La bruja desapareció en las profundidades de la tierra bajo ellos.

-¡MAMÁ! -bramó Harry. Lanzó a veinte inferis por el aire y atacó a Riddle con maleficios asesinos, hecho una furia. Riddle se defendió de todos. Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de ser abatido por él, que parecía estar envuelto en más poder que nunca, invencible, Lily apareció de nuevo, materializándose junto a Harry.

Y entonces, Lily hizo algo extraordinario:

La bruja se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras Harry atacaba a Riddle tanto como podía, dando todo de sí mismo, luchando hasta la última gota de sudor para evitar que este atacara a su madre mientras ella hacía su encantamiento. Entonces, Lily clavó ambas manos en la tierra del suelo bajo ella. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a pronunciar unas palabras, apenas audibles.

El suelo empezó a temblar más que nunca. Riddle parecía saber que algo gigante estaba ocurriendo y quería atacarla, pero Harry se lo impedía, desviando todos sus hechizos de ataque.

Lily continuó con su encantamiento, las uñas clavadas en la tierra, la cabeza gacha, hacia el suelo, su cabello pelirrojo oscuro ocultando su rostro mientras caía sobre ella.

Y lo que ocurrió fue que todos empezaron a desaparecer.

De la nada, esfumándose en la nada misma, todos se empezaron a ir, uno a uno: Las serpientes que apresaban a Lupin se desvanecieron, y luego este también. James, que se estaba incorporando del suelo, confundido, se desvaneció en el aire. Ron y Jose, que quitaban las raíces de Ginny y Luna, para liberarlas, se desvanecieron, y ellas dos también, desapareciendo lejos de allí.

Todos los inferi empezaron a desaparecer también, aunque estos en lugar de desvanecerse se hundían en el suelo, enterrándose en él, como regresando a sus tumbas, dejando de ser inferis para volver a sus ataúdes como cuerpos sin vida.

Sirius, que se ponía de pie en ese momento, compartió una mirada con Harry, y luego de eso desapareció también, esfumándose en el aire. Y todos los demás también, ya fueran magos de otros países, de otros universos, otras versiones de ellos mismos… Todos desaparecieron, vaciando el cementerio de gente.

De pronto, el suelo empezó a nivelarse. La tierra recuperó su estado inicial. Las lápidas destruidas empezaron a reconstruirse. Era como si el tiempo estuviera regresando hacia atrás, aunque no fuera eso verdaderamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lily transformó todo el ambiente en torno a ellos, el cementerio recuperó su normalidad, el humo desapareció, el fuego se fue, y unos segundos después solo ellos tres quedaron allí: Harry, Riddle y ella, que al acabar quitó sus manos de la tierra, alzó la mirada y se puso de pie nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Lily lucía débil. Muy débil. Como si estuviera mareada, muy pálida. Había utilizado todo su poder para hacer eso.

La bruja giró la cara hacia Harry y compartieron una mirada muy significativa, una mirada de amor y al mismo tiempo de valentía.

-Es tuyo, hijo -susurró la bruja, sus ojos quedando en blanco, antes de empezar a caer a un lado, sin fuerzas y desmayada.

Harry la sujetó a tiempo para evitar que cayera, y se arrodilló para recostarla en el suelo con suavidad.

Lily quedó allí, tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

Riddle rompió en carcajadas, delante de Harry.

-Patético -dijo, burlándose. Miró alrededor, al cementerio que ahora lucía tranquilo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido allí, como si no hubiera habido una batalla atroz solo minutos atrás. -Tu madre, Potter, es tan patética.

Harry giró sus ojos hacia los de Riddle, con veneno.

-¿De qué sirve eso que hizo? -dijo Riddle, alzando las manos alrededor, mostrando el cementerio ahora vacío a su alrededor-. ¿Para qué usó todo su poder, en esto? Nos dejó a nosotros solos aquí, sin nadie que te proteja. Sin nadie que te defienda. ¿Este fue su plan? ¿Dejarme las cosas más fáciles para lograr matarte?

Con una risotada malvada, Riddle hizo varios movimientos con su varita. Entonces, unos veinte inferis aparecieron allí nuevamente, saliendo de la tierra, del suelo, con miradas de fuego rojo, varitas largas en sus manos y apariencia más peligrosa que ningunos otros que hubieran aparecido antes. Se dispusieron todos en un círculo, rodeándolos a ellos dos, dejándolos en medio, amenazantes.

-Lo que tu madre hizo no sirve para nada -dijo Riddle-. Ella debe pensar que hizo un acto bondadoso, alejando a todos sus seres queridos de la batalla, salvándolos. Debe pensar que fue algo muy noble, desapareciendo mis inferi, devolviendo todo el cementerio a cómo estaba. No entiende nada, y solo muestra lo estúpida y patética que tu madre es. Solo me facilitó las cosas. Eliminó la distracción. Yo puedo crear en segundos otros inferi con un poder cien veces superior a los que creé antes. No significa nada. Ahora ella está fuera de combate, y tú estás solo y rodeado de los inferi más poderosos que hayan existido nunca.

Riddle apuntó su varita hacia Harry con sorpresiva rapidez, y este respondió apuntándola también hacia él, con velocidad. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Lily lo había hecho así para salvarlos a todos porque sabía que Harry podía, que podía vencerlo. Pero, entonces, sintió cómo su varita se separaba de sus dedos y volaba por el aire, a muchos metros de distancia, perdiéndose tras los inferi que los rodeaban y tras las lápidas.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, por la sorpresa. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

De pronto, vio a alguien caminar con tranquilidad, pasando a su lado y siguiendo de largo: Malfoy. El muchacho, sonriente, tenía su varita hacia adelante, la misma que acababa de usar para desarmar a Harry por la espalda sin que este se diera cuenta. Siguió caminando y pasó junto a Riddle, cruzando por su lado y continuando avanzando, más adelante, y quedando a varios metros detrás de este, donde se cruzó de brazos, para contemplar lo que pasaba.

Riddle rompió en carcajadas otra vez.

-Bien hecho, Draco -dijo, felicitando a su mortífago-. Siempre serás mi mejor y más fiel mortífago. ¿Ves qué simple es vencerte, Potter?

Harry ya no tenía varita. Lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. No sabía que Malfoy estaba allí también. Ahora eran ellos tres en el cementerio, con Lily desplomada en el suelo, inconsciente, él desarmado, y Malfoy y Riddle armados y apuntándolo; y los veinte inferis más hábiles jamás creados rodeándolos y apuntándolo con sus varitas también.

Se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado.

Había perdido.

-Adiós, Potter -dijo Riddle, apuntando a Harry directo al corazón-. Esta vez no voy a despedirme de ti con demasiadas palabras. No te daré tiempo para que todos tus amigos vengan a ayudarte, otra vez. Acabemos las cosas de una vez ya.

Y Harry, de pie allí, sin varita, supo que todo había terminado.

Riddle abrió la boca, apuntando a Harry.

Y el momento llegó, finalmente.

La luz verde empezó a brillar dentro de la varita del mago oscuro.

Los ojos de Riddle estaban clavados en los de Harry.

La mente de Riddle se perdió por un segundo, completamente.

La bestia, finalmente habiendo cazado a su presa, deleitándose con el regocijo de tenerlo allí, ante ella, completamente indefenso, se dejó llevar por la locura absoluta del poder que eso le generaba en la sangre.

Fascinado con aquello, loco, con aquella sed de ver la sangre de Harry derramada ante él, de ver su cuerpo destruido, inerte, Riddle dejó su mente en otro lado, por un segundo.

Por solo un segundo.

Por primera vez en meses, Riddle, disfrutando de aquello, dejó que su mente gozara del momento y se desconectara del mundo, libre, ya sin estar permanentemente vigilando las demás mentes que había a su alrededor, acechando, precavida.

Se dejó ir a sí mismo, sonrió, apuntó a Harry y gritó:

-¡AVADA KEDA….!

Pero no pudo terminar el hechizo.

Con un sonido como el de un disparo resonando en la noche, algo amarillo apareció ante Harry, que saltó a tiempo a un lado para evitar que esto lo golpeara.

En el suelo, Harry observó, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, cómo un rayo de luz amarilla muy intensa, extremadamente intensa, un rayo impresionante de fuerza y poder amarillo que solo había visto unas pocas veces en su vida antes, atravesaba a Riddle de lado a lado, ingresando por la espalda y saliendo por el pecho.

Era un rayo de poder, de esos que destruían las fuerzas del mal. De esos poderes que solo las fuerzas del bien tenían y podían proyectar. Los mismos que habían utilizado el año anterior para derrotar a todas las otras fuerzas del mal, para destruirlas y hacerlas desaparecer para siempre.

Riddle ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sin entender lo que pasaba, el mago oscuro giró su cabeza para mirar detrás de sí.

Para mirar al mago que lo había derrotado.

Lo último que Riddle miró, con una expresión de pánico y sorpresa absoluta en el rostro, fue al mago que lo apuntaba con su varita, por la espalda, con el rayo de luz amarilla emergiendo de la punta de su varita y atravesándolo por completo.

Riddle entonces se convirtió en cenizas. Su cuerpo lentamente empezó a descomponerse, su piel se cayó, sus manos se volvieron un polvo negro y su rostro también, hasta que las cenizas negras en que quedó convertido desaparecieron, haciéndolo desaparecer para siempre; aniquilando a esa última fuerza del mal que había quedado viva en los universos, de una vez por todas y para siempre, reduciéndolo a la nada misma.

Y Malfoy quedó de pie allí detrás, con su varita aun apuntando hacia adelante, con la expresión triunfante en el rostro y el rayo de luz amarilla que salía de su varita que pronto se extinguió, desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido.

Harry se puso de pie. Su mirada se conectó con la de Malfoy, por unos segundos. Ambos compartieron por un momento esa mirada, Harry completamente sorprendido y asombrado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Y luego, ambos giraron y se pusieron en posición de ataque, porque los veinte inferis que los rodeaban empezaron a lanzar maleficios asesinos hacia ellos.

-¡DESMAIUS! -bramó Malfoy, corriendo y lanzando hechizos.

-¡SECTUMSEMPRA! -Harry desviaba los hechizos de esos poderosísimos inferi, pero era muy difícil. Eran, verdaderamente, cien veces superiores en poder a los anteriores.

Harry y Malfoy se unieron en medio del círculo, espalda con espalda, y atacaron a toda velocidad a las criaturas que los rodeaban.

-¡DEPULSO! -gritó Malfoy, y consiguió enviar a un inferi volando por los aires, tras una tumbras-. ¡HARRY, APUNTA A SUS CABEZAS!

Harry obedeció, y luego de desviar los ataques de diez de esos inferis, consiguió que uno de ellos cayera derrotado al suelo.

La batalla se puso feroz, mientras Harry y Malfoy lanzaban cientos de hechizos a la vez, los inferi endemoniados con sus ojos rojos moviéndose a un lado y otro y lanzando maleficios asesinos hacia ellos a la vez.

Hombro con hombro, Harry y Malfoy contraatacaron con todo su poder.

Harry logró derribar a otro inferi. Y luego a otro.

Malfoy casi fue derrotado por uno, pero logró repeler el ataque y contraatacó hasta conseguir derrotarlo.

Finalmente, unos segundos después, los rayos de magia acabaron y todos los inferi quedaron en el suelo, derrotados, a sus pies.

Malfoy respiraba muy agitado, junto a Harry, su varita aun hacia adelante, mientras el mago miraba alrededor, como esperando que algún otro enemigo apareciera allí.

Pero ninguno apareció.

Harry miró a Malfoy, y este le devolvió la mirada.

Ya todo había terminado.


	48. Monterrey, MX

48\. Monterrey, MX

Luego de aquellos días tan sombríos y oscuros, querían alejarse lo más posible de San Salvador. Si bien la ciudad era muy bella, y aún había tanto que hubieran querido conocer de ese país, la situación no era la mejor y decidieron dejarlo para algún otro momento en sus vidas. Así que aceptaron un traslador que les dieron para viajar desde allí directo a México. Unos días en Cancún parecían ser un mejor contexto para relajarse, lejos de allí, y de todo lo que había pasado.

La playa era amplia, bella, con un océano azul ante ellos. Estaban sentados en la arena, en un círculo, bebiendo licuados. Harry tenía un par de cicatrices nuevas en la cara y los brazos, y una de sus piernas le dolía todas las mañanas y no lograba deshacerse del dolor, pero más que nada porque no tuvo ganas de seguir un complicado tratamiento que le indicaron en el hospital de magos. Se curaría solo de forma muggle con el paso de los días.

Ese día hacía un sol brillante y no había una sola nube en el cielo. Recibieron un nuevo invitado, que había estado todos esos días en el hospital y acababa de recibir el alta: Ron.

El chico apareció sonriente con un traslador en la mano a lo lejos, en la playa, y empezó a caminar, solo por la arena, buscando a sus amigos. Ellos estaban charlando sobre algo sin importancia, y de pronto Jose lo vio, se puso de pie y corrió hacia él. Cuando Ron llegó, Harry se puso de pie, sonriente, para saludarlo.

-¿Estás bien ya?

-Mejor que nunca -dijo Ron, sonriente. Se sentó en la arena con los demás, que le dieron la bienvenida al grupo. -Dijeron los sanadores que no debí haber peleado. Aun no estaba curado del todo, y parece que en la batalla recibí un golpe en la cabeza que empeoró mi situación anterior, por eso tardaron tanto en darme el alta. Pero estaré bien. Me mandaron dos meses más de reposo de lo que habían dicho originalmente, y nada de batallas por unos seis meses.

Harry rio.

-¿Seis meses? Yo, personalmente, pienso no tener más batallas por el resto de mi vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Hermione, a su lado. La chica se veía feliz, con su pequeña bebé Emma en brazos. Lucía hermosa como siempre, y Harry le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

-Sí, pero recuerda que el año pasado dijiste lo mismo -acotó Ron, recibiendo un beso en los labios de parte de Jose-. Y aun así…

-Es en serio -insistió Harry-. No más batallas.

Lily estaba sentada ante ellos, junto a James, tomados de la mano. Ambos sonrieron a Ron.

-Ahora bien -dijo Ron-. El haber estado tanto tiempo internado, me dejó al margen de todo lo que pasó después de la batalla.

-Nada pasó luego de la batalla -dijo Lupin, que estaba sentado junto a Sirius un poco más alejados, ambos relajándose, en traje de baño, mirando hacia el mar-. Solo estuvimos todos juntos, haciéndonos compañía, descansando… Es decir, solo pasaron unos pocos días.

-Lo importante es que Riddle murió para siempre -dijo James-. Era la última fuerza del mal. Ya hay pruebas de ello y todo, porque ahora que sabemos cómo viajar entre los universos, los gobiernos han hecho toda una investigación multiversal. Ya han mapeado todos los universos que existen, y han registrado a todas las fuerzas existentes en ellos. No existen más fuerzas del mal, está 100% confirmado. Solo quedaron fuerzas del bien viviendo en distintas personas.

-Como él -dijo Lily, señalando a Draco, que estaba a su lado, algo callado.

-Sí, eso -Ron miró a Draco y frunció el ceño-. Nunca nadie me explicó bien… Tú sabes… Todo lo… lo tuyo.

Fue muy gracioso, porque se notaba que Draco intimidaba a Ron, y este no hizo nada para evitarlo, solo alzó las cejas y lo miró. Se había cortado el rubio cabello, pero aun lo usaba hacia atrás, engominado. Se veía un poco más joven de esa forma.

-Sí, déjame que te explico -dijo Draco-. Yo era un doble agente. ¿Entiendes?

-Como Snape, en su momento -dijo Ron, asintiendo. Draco se lo quedó mirando, haciendo un breve silencio.

-Sí… Como Snape. En mi universo, yo ya sabía que todo esto iba a pasar. Esa es la explicación.

-¿Cómo que lo sabías?

-Sí, claro -dijo él-. Mi universo fue creado por Dumbledore. Él puso la fuerza del bien dentro mío. Como con todos los universos que creó. En mi caso, él confió en mí para ir a pelear la batalla de los universos el año pasado. Así que, si lo piensas, yo no podía ser malvado. Ese fue el error de Tom Crug.

"Por supuesto, antes de que Dumbledore fuera a buscarme para esa batalla, con la edad de cuarenta y cinco años, yo viví toda una vida en ese universo creado por él, idéntica en muchos sentidos a mi vida en los demás universos. Me volví alquimista, y en una de mis investigaciones descubrí el multiverso, y empecé a investigar todo sobre las fuerzas del bien y del mal. Supe que tenía una del bien, yo, incluso antes que Dumbledore me lo diga. Y supe cuáles eran las fuerzas del mal, y qué peligro tenían. Tuve que recurrir a algunos centauros y adivinos, y en conjunto conmigo, que ya tenía un amplio conocimiento de la alquimia, encontramos a la única fuerza del mal que iba a sobrevivir a la Guerra de los Universos.

"Así que fui por ella. Elaboré este plan. Primero esperé a que Dumbledore me convocara, y vine con él a este universo para pelear la batalla de los universos, tal como era mi destino. Una vez que eso pasó, el año pasado, aquí, me presenté ante Tom Crug para ofrecerle ayudarlo en su plan. Él confió en mí, porque aparecí ante él como su mortífago. Le mostré mi tatuaje e inventé historias de fidelidad hacia él que no eran ciertas, pero que él no se molestó en comprobar. Le ofrecí ayuda para llevar a cabo su plan. Pero todo el tiempo, mi verdadero plan fue destruirlo a él.

Fred, George y Percy, que también estaban allí, miraban en silencio. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban también allí, junto a Charlie, que preguntó:

-¿Por qué tuviste que esperar tanto para derrotarlo? ¿Por qué no pudiste lanzarle ese poder antes?

Draco se volvió hacia los Weasley.

-Sí, claro, yo ya sabía como hacer ese hechizo para destruir a las fuerzas del mal. No es sencillo, requiere de mucha concentración y utilizar toda tu energía. El problema era que Crug sabía muy bien emplear la legeremancia, y estaba permanentemente metido en mi mente para averiguar mis intenciones. No podía quitármelo de allí. Pero yo también soy bueno en legeremancia y en oclumancia, por lo que pude bloquearlo e impedirle ver mis verdaderas intenciones. Pero al hacer ese hechizo tan complicado, es imposible que él no fuera a ver mis intenciones un segundo antes de que el hechizo ocurriera. Hubiera sido suficiente para que él lo evitara, y se salvara. Hubiera perdido todo mi trabajo para ser un doble agente. Tenía que esperar el momento indicado.

-Y este fue cuando Riddle estuvo a punto de matarme -dijo Harry.

-Exacto. Yo estaba esperando por una oportunidad, un momento en el que él bajara la guardia, dejándose llevar por toda esa ira que tenía dentro. No hubo un solo segundo en que él bajara la guardia lo suficiente para no ver mi intención de realizar ese hechizo, hasta el mismísimo segundo en que finalmente lo hice. En ese momento, metido yo también en su mente, supe que se había dejado ir, que no estaba vigilando mi mente como antes. Fue solo un segundo, y lo aproveché para finalmente vencerlo.

-Vaya -exclamó Evangelina-. Debió ser un año muy duro para ti, fingiendo todo el tiempo.

-Al menos fue solo un año -dijo él, sonriendo-. Snape tuvo que fingir durante mucho más tiempo, en su momento. Claro que no fue sencillo. Para que Crug realmente confiara en mí, tuve que ser malvado varias veces. Hacérselo creer. Por eso, Harry, fui parte de su plan. Puse esos mensajes engañosos en las pepitas de oro, luché contra ti en aquella isla, los ataqué en Sudeste Asiático… Claro que no quería hacer todas esas cosas, pero tenía que fingir, porque él estaba en mi mente, en cada segundo.

"Incluso aunque él no estuviera allí a mi lado, él estaba espiando mi mente en todos esos momentos. Yo tenía que hacer esas cosas y tener pensamientos malvados en esos momentos, creérmelo y tener pensamientos de odio hacia ti, como los tenía él, y tratar de convencerme a mí mismo de que te odiaba y que quería destruirte, porque él estaba mirando esos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Cuando te ataqué, y te decía toda clase de cosas horribles, no eran verdad en el fondo, pero lo hice porque él me espiaba día y noche.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Harry.

-Incluso recordarás que te lancé muchos maleficios asesinos, y todo -dijo Draco-. Pero te aseguro, Harry, que en todo momento lo hice midiendo las situaciones. Sabía lo experto que eres en la magia, y jamás te lancé un maleficio asesino en momentos donde tú no estuvieras alerta y prestando atención. Los lancé a propósito en los momentos donde sabía que ibas a poder desviarlos. Y en los momentos en que estabas más débil te lancé otros hechizos distintos. Claro que corría el riesgo de que Crug se diera cuenta, pero no lo hizo.

-Estuviste muy bien -le dijo Hermione-. Nosotros jamás hubiéramos pensado que estabas de nuestro lado. Y Riddle tampoco. Hiciste un buen trabajo. Y jamás asesinaste a nadie ni hiciste nada malo realmente.

-Bueno, yo quedé internado por su culpa, pero ya voy a mejorar -dijo Ron, bromeando.

-No, de hecho, eso fue mi culpa -se disculpó Harry-. El hechizo que te golpeó fue mío, Ron. Lo siento tanto…

-Ya olvídalo, Harry -dijo Jose, y le dirigió una sonrisa. Harry también le sonrió a ella.

-Lo único que realmente lamento es que Riddle pudo hacer mucho daño antes de morir -dijo Draco, en voz baja-. Mató a mucha gente. A versiones suyas de otros universos, a todos esos niños… Les juro que no pude hacer nada para evitar eso. No había forma. No hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer por evitarlo.

-Sí, lo imaginamos -dijo Sirius-. Pero has hecho mucho más que todos nosotros juntos, Draco, así que deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo.

-Traté de decirte, igualmente -dijo entonces, mirando a Harry-. Hubo un día, en que te envié un mensaje, en el que te puse que tenías un amigo, un aliado. Para que, aunque no supieras quien era, te quedaras tranquilo con eso.

-¿De verdad? -Harry frunció el ceño, porque no recordaba aquello-. ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unas semanas -dijo Draco-. ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú estabas quedándote dormido, y yo dejé una carta en tu cama donde decía que no estaban solos en esto, que conocía una debilidad en Tom Crug. Incluso te puse una frase típica de Dumbledore para darte esperanzas, cosa que entendieras que yo estaba del lado del bien.

Harry estaba totalmente confundido. Hasta que de pronto lo recordó.

-¡Ah! -dijo, cayendo en la cuenta-. ¿Hablas de esa carta que Hedwig me dejó en Cali, en Colombia? Sí, me la dejó en la cama, cierto, y pensé en Dumbledore, por la frase, pero… ¿Por qué dices, "yo dejé en tu cama"?

-Ah, sí es que hay algo más…

En ese momento, Draco cerró los ojos y empezó a encogerse. Cambió de tamaño, volviéndose pequeño, y unas plumas blancas salieron por todo su cuerpo. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, se convirtió… en Hedwig. Segundos después, luego de ulular un poco, volvió a transformarse de nuevo en sí mismo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? -dijo Ron, boquiabierto.

-Es una magia que inventé, con la alquimia -explicó él, ante la mirada atónita de todo el gran grupo de brujas y magos que había allí, en la arena-. Mezcla el poder de animago con el de una suplantación de identidad, es decir, una poción multijugos. En mi caso, me transformé en un animago de Hedwig. Riddle nunca lo supo. Hedwig jamás volvió a la vida, Harry. Todo este tiempo que creíste estar con ella, era yo quien estaba allí.

-No puede ser -dijo Hermione-. Recuerdo al menos un momento en que tú y Hedwig estuvieron en la misma habitación, al mismo tiempo: Cuando recibimos la supuesta carta de Neville desde esa otra dimensión infernal, que luego resultó ser mentira. Estabas en el mismo lugar de ese hostel con nosotros, al recibir esa carta.

-Sí, es cierto -dijo él-. Para que Riddle no descubriera ese pequeño truco, tuve que combinar esas dos magias que les acabo de decir, con la que permite multiplicar a una persona.

Lily lo miró muy asombrada.

-Así que había dos mí en ese momento, en el mismo cuarto. Uno convertido en Hedwig.

Todos miraban impresionados a Malfoy.

-¿Y para qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Fred.

-Para viajar por los universos -explicó Draco-. Claro, no se los dije. Mi versión animaga y de suplantación de identidad que también se puede multiplicar, de Hedwig, podía viajar por los universos porque también la mezclé con el poder de los elfos domésticos.

Dicho eso, todos miraban totalmente anonadados.

-La alquimia tiene poderes inimaginables -dijo él, con una sonrisita-. Se puede hacer de todo cuando te metes en eso, y lo aprendes bien. Así que, por un lado, Crug me obligó varias veces a viajar por los universos para asegurar sus planes. Allí, el no podía ejercer poder sobre mi mente, no podía vigilarme estando yo en otro universo. Así que aproveché esos momentos para perfeccionar mi alquimia, y conseguir la transformación en Hedwig. Si bien saben que utilicé esto para llevarles esa falsa carta de Neville, que Crug me obligó a darles, aunque él no supo que se las entregué con la forma de Hedwig; también usé mi poder para viajar por los universos y alertar sobre todo a otros Harry del plan de Crug. Sabía que él quería matar a los Harry de todos los universos.

-Un momento -Harry se quedó pensativo-. ¿Recuerdas, Hermione, cuando estábamos en Australia, que nos aparecimos en la mansión de Malfoy para registrarla, y nos encontramos a Tymicus por primera vez?

-Ah, sí -dijo Malfoy-. Aquella vez corrí un gran riesgo. Crug pudo haberme descubierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú eras quien más le interesaba, Harry -explicó Draco-. Crug quería meterse en tu mente, todo el tiempo, más que en la mía, incluso. A veces tú lo bloqueabas, quizás hasta sin darte cuenta. Otras veces el conseguía espiar tu mente, y así sabía muchas de las cosas que supo, como que acababas de tener un bebé, por ejemplo, y que habían hecho un encantamiento Fidelio.

"Cuando ustedes registraron mi casa y encontraron a Tymicus, casi se arruinan todos mis planes. Déjenme explicarles desde el principio. Esa mansión, incluso en este universo, es la misma que usé en el mío para crear todo esto, para perfeccionar mi alquimia. Tymicus siempre fue mi elfo, y lo tuve a mi lado, en mi universo, donde utilicé su esencia que le permitía viajar por los universos para crear a Hedwig. La tomé de Tymicus. También lo envié a viajar por universos, para tratar de copiar la magia de Crug que le permitía crear esos superis, para crear copias mías, como les dije recién. Tymicus iba por los universos recolectando componentes químicos que me servían para lograr esto.

"Ustedes ya sabían todo esto, porque Tymicus se los dijo cuando registraron mi casa. Lo que no sabían es que todo eso yo lo estaba utilizando para el bien, no para el mal. Claro que no le dije eso a Tymicus, le dije que yo quería ser el amo del mundo y que tú, Harry, eras mi enemigo supremo. Le dije esas cosas por sí Crug lo encontraba alguna vez y trataba de sacarle información. Si Crug quería saber mis verdaderas intenciones, era probable que quisiera averiguarlas del ser más cercano a mí, al no poder obtenerlas de mi propia mente.

-Pensamos que Tymicus se refería a Luna -dijo Harry-. Que lo que hacías en ese sótano era crear esas criaturas que personificaban gente, como Luna. Claro que luego supimos que en verdad eran esos superi, y que fue Riddle quien los creó, no tú. Así que eso que dijo Tymicus antes ya no tenía sentido.

-No, porque él les dijo otra cosa. No se refería a los superi, sino a lo que utilicé para copiarme a mí mismo, en forma de Hedwig. Pero Tymicus no lo sabía, claro. Y Crug tampoco. Cuando eso pasó, Harry, yo espié en tu mente y supe que Tymicus estaba ahora con ustedes, y que yo corría peligro. Porque Crug estaba queriendo entrar en tu mente, siempre, y si Tymicus decía algo que pudiera causarle sospechas… Pero por suerte eso no ocurrió. Crug no te espió en el momento en que Tymicus les dijo eso, y jamás sospechó de mí. Eso fue suerte.

-Tymicus dijo que lo tratabas mal -dijo Hermione, con algo de resentimiento.

-Bueno, no siempre -se lamentó él-. Pero de vez en cuando debía hacerlo, por las dudas. Imagina que Crug supiera que trato con caricias y besos a mi elfo doméstico. No se iba a tragar el cuento de doble agente…

Se hizo un breve silencio, en el que Fred abrió un paquete de grageas y empezó a comer ruidosamente. Su madre le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

-¿Qué? -dijo él-. Tengo hambre.

George le arrebató un par y se puso a masticar también.

-Oye -dijo Hermione, de pronto poniéndose más derecha. Tenía a Emma en brazos, que dormía profundamente. -Si tú eras Hedwig, ¿tú hiciste que Harry se volviera una estrella sex symbol en Japón, llevando fotos suyas en ropa interior desde el Universo 5 allí?

Fred estalló en carcajadas, lanzando de la boca una gragea por el aire, que cayó llena de saliva en la arena. George se atragantó, riendo también. Varios más rieron, como Charlie, James, y hasta Sirius.

-Por favor, dime que eso lo hiciste solo por diversión -dijo Jose, riendo muy divertida.

-Bueno, en parte sí -dijo Draco, sonriendo, pero luego se puso serio al instante-. No, mentira, claro que no. Lo hice para que Harry se quedara tranquilo de que todo estaba bien en su universo, en el Universo 5. Todo eso que dijo Crug de que lo había destruido hasta las cenizas era una mentira para mortificarte, Harry, y yo hice eso, incluso antes que él te lo dijera, para que cuando llegara el momento tú supieras que no era cierto. Porque, de ser cierto, Hedwig, es decir yo, no podría haber viajado hasta allí para traer esas revistas. ¿Captaste ese mensaje?

-Sí, ese lo entendí -dijo Harry-. Gracias, Draco. Fue bueno darme cuenta que todo estaba bien en mi universo.

-De nada -dijo él, asintiendo.

-Y así es como ahora Harry es un sex symbol en Japón -dijo Jose, aplaudiendo. Fred y George rieron nuevamente.

-Oigan, ¿qué va a pasar ahora que todo el mundo sabe cómo viajar entre los universos? -preguntó Percy, algo preocupado.

-Oh, será una locura -dijo Lupin-. Los gobiernos tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo. Quizás haya que crear un gobierno multiversal para controlar todo esto. El tráfico de gente entre los universos, viajando de uno hacia el otro…

-La buena noticia es que no hay más fuerzas del mal -dijo Lily-. Así que nada malo pasará, nunca más. Ya está confirmado. Todos los grandes magos malignos que existieron nunca, Voldemort, Grindelwald, todos, eran fuerzas del mal. Y ya no queda ninguna en ningún universo. Así que, pase lo que pase, habrá paz a partir de ahora, finalmente.

-¿Creen que haya que hacerse un pasaporte del Universo 1 para viajar a otro universo? -preguntó Evangelina, con curiosidad-. Imaginen lo que será eso. Llegas con tu elfo doméstico al Universo 5, te recibe un mago, te pide tu pasaporte, y tienes que completar una ficha donde te preguntan motivo de tu visita, universo de origen…

Todos sonrieron ante eso, por lo absurdo que sonaba, y aun así lo probable que era algo así vaya a pasar realmente.

-No pueden hacerse viajes temporales, ¿verdad que no? -preguntó Hermione, muy preocupada-. Por favor, Draco, dime que no…

-Tranquila, tranquila -dijo él, sonriente-. Solo se puede viajar entre universos, pero dentro de la misma época. No puedes ir ni al futuro ni al pasado con los elfos domésticos.

-Menos mal, porque todos los viajes temporales ya me enloquecieron -dijo Ron.

-Amén -dijo Hermione.

-Entonces no me interesa viajar al Universo 5, ni a ningún otro -dijo Harry-. Sería extraño aparecerme allí en el 2020 cuando todo lo que recuerdo era del 1999.

-Es que no es el 2020 en todos los universos -explicó Malfoy-. Eso es lo curioso. No están alineados. No puedes viajar en el tiempo, sino que vas a un momento estático en los otros universos. Es tan complicado, que requeriría toda una tarde poder explicártelo. Pero lo que puedo decirte, es que si vas al Universo 2, o al Universo 5, estarás en 1999. Pero si vas al Universo 3, que todavía existe, por si no recuerdan, estarás en 2010. Y si vas al Universo 4…

Hermione alzó las cejas. Ese era su universo.

-Allí estás en 2005.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó ella. Draco asintió.

-¿Qué me dices del Universo Cero? -preguntó Lily-. El original, donde Jane vivía antes de ser poseída por una fuerza del mal.

-No fui a ese -dijo Draco-. Habría que ir para averiguarlo. Pero hay más de cien universos, y todos están anclados en un año distinto entre 1970 y 2025, o algo así. No puedes viajar a otra época. Siempre que vas de uno a otro, estás en algún año fijo dentro de ese rango. Como les digo, hay toda una explicación científica para eso, pero es muy complicada, la dejaré para otro día. Lily, tu universo original quedó anclado en el mismo año que ustedes se fueron, cuando Harry tenía un año...

Ella abrió grandes los ojos ante esa noticia, y compartió una mirada con James.

Todos siguieron hablando sobre eso el resto de la tarde, en la playa. Almorzaron algo y continuaron todos juntos debatiendo si iban a ir a algún otro universo, a visitar a alguien, o a hacer algo.

A pesar de todas las muertes que había habido, lo cual era terrible; Harry no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz de saber que todo estaría bien ahora, que todas las personas que quería estaban con vida, allí con él. Jose, Lily y él estaban juntos y unidos como una familia. Incluso, Ron les tomó una foto con su celular a James y a ellos tres, y dijo que la convertiría mediante magia en un póster grande que regalaría a Harry, con la inscripción "Familia".

…

Unos días después, llegaron a Monterrey, en el noreste de México. Harry pensó que el verdadero motivo por el que seguían viajando, siendo que el Magic World Tour ya no existía, era por mera inercia. Luego de un año entero viajando por todo el mundo, parecía como que seguir la ruta de viaje que habían diseñado en esos meses era la única opción lógica para ellos.

Claro que no todos continuaron viaje con ellos. Los Weasley, por ejemplo, habían luchado valientemente en el cementerio, apareciendo allí una vez más para luchar ante tantos magos que habían viajado de todas partes del mundo y de los universos para pelear, convocados por ellos, por Lily, James, Sirius y Lupin. Pero no iban a seguir viaje con ellos por el mundo, porque el señor y la señora Weasley de ese universo ya eran muy mayores y no podían tener un estilo de vida como ese. Así que regresaron a la comodidad de su casa, y también lo hicieron sus hijos.

Por otro lado, llegó finalmente el momento de que Harry se despidiera de su madre y su padre.

-Vamos a vernos de nuevo, muy pronto -dijo Lily, llorando, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Harry-. Vamos a venir siempre que podamos.

-No -les dijo Harry, que también lloraba. Si había tenido despedidas difíciles, ninguna lo fue tanto como aquella. -No sería… normal. Ustedes tienen a su Harry de un año, y lo normal siendo que ustedes tienen solo veinte años, es que estén con el Harry de esa edad. Escucha, mamá, tienes la oportunidad de crear, en tu universo, la vida que yo siempre deseé que ustedes y que yo mismo tuviéramos. La oportunidad de que ese Harry bebé, de un año, viva la vida que siempre debió haber tenido. Ahora que pueden, vayan a su universo original y háganlo. Vivan la vida que siempre debimos haber tenido.

Se abrazaron los cuatro: Lily, James, Harry y Jose. Tymicus estaba junto a ellos, mirando muy nervioso a todos, por el simple hecho de que era un elfo muy nervioso. De hecho, supieron que el verdadero motivo por el que se desapareció en la Antártida y no apareció más con ellos no fue porque Malfoy lo convocara, ni nada así. Fue porque le dio tanto miedo la situación que se fue al carajo y se escondió en el sótano de su casa por dos meses.

Tras ellos, se alzaban las montañas que bordeaban la ciudad de Monterrey. Estaban en una calle de la ciudad, todos reunidos. Ron tenía a Emma en brazos, y Hermione estaba junto a él, luciendo muy afligida también por la despedida.

-Disfrútenlo -dijo Jose, abrazando a sus padres-. Aprovechen la oportunidad para criar a esos niños, en su universo.

-Lo haremos -dijo James-. Dumbledore está cuidando a Harry. Iremos a París a buscar a la Jose de cinco años de allí, y luego iremos a buscar a Harry a donde Dumbledore. Seremos una familia, los cuatro. Finalmente, como siempre debió ser.

Lily lo miró y lloró. Se acercó a su marido, y ambos se besaron.

Hermione también lloró. Todos lloraban.

Se abrazaron una última vez, y entonces Lily y James tomaron la manito de Tymicus y se desaparecieron con él, yéndose a su universo original, de regreso, ahora que podían.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había tenido una gran oportunidad, de disfrutar un año junto a sus padres. No lo había pasado con ellos, en su mayoría, pero sí había disfrutado muchos momentos a su lado, y eso era lo importante.

Él y Jose quedaron cabizbajos. Entonces, ambos se miraron el uno al otro, se acercaron y se abrazaron. Harry se quedó abrazando a su hermana, y encontró su abrazo algo muy familiar y confortable.

Se sintió completo.


	49. Dallas, TX

49\. Dallas, TX

Lily y James no fueron los únicos que volvieron a sus respectivos universos. Malfoy también lo hizo, para retornar a su vida de alquimista y dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido ese año. Si bien no eran mejores amigos, tuvieron una despedida donde todos le agradecieron por haber estado de su lado todo ese tiempo. Como Tymicus ya había regresado del universo de Lily y James, Malfoy finalmente se fue con su elfo, del que también tuvieron que despedirse.

Sirius decidió quedarse a vivir allí. Le dijo a Harry que cuando terminara su viaje y se asentara nuevamente le indique a dónde iría a vivir, si es que no era Golden Hill, así él compraba una casa cerca de su ahijado para vivir el resto de su vida en ese universo. Se iría a vivir allí con Lupin, con quien ya estaba viviendo en ese momento, en Golden Hill.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jose, mientras tanto, iban caminando por el paseo Santa Lucía de la ciudad de Monterrey, en esa soleada tarde de junio que en el hemisferio norte anunciaba un espectacular verano que estaba por venir. Este comprendía un canal de agua artificial, el más largo de América Latina, con más de 20 fuentes, plazas, obras de arte, comerciales y restaurantes. Mientras andaban por allí, Harry llevaba a Emma en brazos y la bebé, que estaba despierta en ese momento, lo miraba con unos gigantescos ojos color castaño, idénticos a los de Hermione.

-Creo que se ve muy parecida a ti, Harry -dijo Jose, mirando a la bebé de cerca-. Su cara y todo, ¿no lo crees? Se parecen. Excepto por los ojos. Ella tiene…

-Los ojos de su mamá -dijo Harry, interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Tiene los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó por la cintura, luego le dio un beso en el hombro y siguió caminando a su lado. Cuando llegaron a una de las fuentes, Ron de pronto se detuvo. Harry acababa de notar a su amigo algo nervioso.

Los demás se detuvieron también. Ron de pronto se puso de espaldas a la fuente y se quedó mirando a Jose.

Harry frunció el ceño, mirando a su amigo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si estuviera a punto de decir algo terrible. Ya se estaba asustando.

-Jose -dijo Ron, tartamudeando, y entonces Harry dejó de mirarlo de forma extraña, porque entendió lo que debía estar por pasar. -Quiero decirte algo.

Harry sonrió y balanceó un poco a Emma, que había puesto cara de empezar a llorar, mientras escuchaba a Ron.

-Dime -dijo ella, que mascaba una gragea de todos los sabores, distraída.

Ron se aclaró la garganta, notoriamente muy nervioso.

-Todos estos meses… -empezó Ron, súper nervioso, apenas consiguiendo pronunciar las palabras.

-Oh, no, espera, detente -dijo Jose, alzando una mano hacia él, que quedó inmóvil de inmediato-. Si vas a pedirme que me case contigo, no quiero todo un discursito cursi, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -dijo Ron, aterrado.

-¿Tienes un anillo o algo? -preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos, seria.

-Sí, sí -masculló Ron a toda prisa, metiendo una mano en sus bolsillos y rebuscando a toda velocidad. Harry y Hermione miraban a su amigo, mientras Jose abría el paquete de grageas y se zambullía un par en la boca.

-Solo sácalo y dámelo -dijo Jose. Ron, a toda prisa, sacó un anillo de oro del bolsillo y se lo tendió a su novia. Esta lo tomó, lo examinó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. -Está muy bien, me gusta este. Se lo ve más bonito que el de mi último ex marido.

Ron sudaba por los nervios.

-Ni siquiera pienses en ponerte de rodillas ni nada así -dijo Jose, que miraba el anillo, distraída. Ron, que había empezado a flexionar una rodilla, volvió a quedarse erguido al instante. Luego de examinar el anillo, Jose se lo puso en el dedo, antes de comer otra gragea-. Es más, mejor seré yo la que haga esto.

Jose se aclaró la garganta.

-Ron, eres el muchacho pelirrojo más lindo que haya conocido -le dijo, cambiando su expresión y sonriendo, mientras se acercaba a él y le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa-. ¿Te casas conmigo?

Ron sonrió y sus pecas resplandecieron al sol al tiempo que sus labios sonreían bajo su cabello pelirrojo, con una cara un tanto estúpida.

-Sí -dijo el chico.

Hermione puso ambas manos en su pecho, conmovida.

Ron y Jose se besaron, al tiempo que Hermione aplaudía entusiasmada. Harry sonreía, muy feliz, y compartió una mirada con Hermione mientras su amigo y su hermana se besaban al borde de la fuente.

…

Dejaron Monterrey y avanzaron hacia el norte, volando sobre la 85 y hasta Nuevo Laredo, donde cruzaron la frontera con Estados Unidos. No tuvieron ningún tipo de inconveniente para ingresar a dicho país, solo les pidieron sus varitas, como era usual, y cruzaron caminando para luego volver a montar sus escobas.

Avanzaron por la 35 de Estados Unidos hasta San Antonio, sobrevolando la ruta a unos metros de altura, los cuatro. Llegaron a Austin, Texas, y continuaron avanzando en dirección norte hasta llegar a Dallas.

Allí, pagaron una noche de hotel y se quedaron a dormir.

Harry besó a su hija y se la quedó mirando, en la cuna, mientras la bebé dormía pacíficamente. Parecía ser una bebé tranquila. No lloraba mucho, y cuando estaba despierta pasaba todo el tiempo mirando a sus padres con sus enormes y preciosos ojos, sonriente. Sería una niña tranquila.

Luego abrazó a Hermione, se besaron y se recostaron juntos en la cama de su habitación, donde se abrazaron y se durmieron de esa forma, sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

Al día siguiente, el primer día cubierto de nubes en la última semana que les tocó, caminaron por las calles de Dallas, para conocer. Harry y Hermione no podían estar tantas horas recorriendo ciudades como antes, porque no podían tener a la bebé fuera de la cuna tanto tiempo. Pero salieron un rato con Emma en brazos para dar una vuelta.

Fueron al Jardín Botánico, y anduvieron por allí un rato. Mientras lo hacían, algunos magos que pasaban por allí los reconocieron y les pidieron autógrafos y fotografías. Los cuatro eran ahora más famosos que nunca, por todas las batallas y transmisiones en vivo, y la noticia que había recorrido el mundo de que ellos habían luchado la batalla que finalmente terminó con Riddle para siempre.

-Hola -dijo un mago alto de cabello corto negro y gafas, acercándose a ellos acompañado de dos brujas-. Es un placer conocerlos.

-¿Autógrafo o foto? -preguntó Ron, sonriendo tras unos lentes para el sol innecesarios con ese clima, y alzando un bolígrafo con el que había estado felizmente firmando autógrafos ese rato.

-Oh, no, no vengo por eso -dijo él, sonriente-. Soy Herman Ferdinand, ex presidente de operaciones del Magic World Tour.

Todas las sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros a la vez.

-No todos sabíamos lo que ocurría puertas adentro -explicó él, rápidamente-. Algunos solo éramos empleados allí. Se imaginarán que Tom Crug no le confiaría su secreto a los ochenta empleados de la sede en Alemania, o el mundo habría sabido su secreto mucho antes.

-¿Qué quiere? -dijo Harry, fríamente.

-Los he venido a buscar porque los ex empleados que quedamos luego de la disolución del torneo hemos hablado con los gobiernos mágicos de Europa, Estados Unidos y otros países, y quisiéramos darle un final a este torneo. Creemos que los cientos de magos y brujas que se fueron a recorrer el mundo merecen un final para su año de viajes.

No dijeron nada. Se miraron entre sí, compartiendo la incertidumbre.

-¿Y usted está yendo personalmente a decirle esto a cada ex concursante? -preguntó Hermione.

-No, claro que no -el hombre sonrió un poco. A Harry no le causaba una mala impresión, ni nada así. Parecía, tal como había dicho, un simple empleado. -El motivo de que vengo a buscarlos a ustedes primero, es porque el Magic World Tour ha perdido mucho prestigio con todo lo que pasó. Nadie querrá volver a participar del torneo, a menos que se hagan cambios realmente importantes.

-¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntó Jose.

-Ustedes se han convertido en héroes -dijo él, alzando una mano hacia ellos-. Bueno, ya lo eran, pero ahora son héroes del 2020 y de todos los países. No habría otra forma de ganarnos la confianza de las personas otra vez. Nos gustaría que ustedes sean no solo la nueva cara visible del torneo, sino sus directores. Les ofrecemos el cargo de directores y presidentes del Magic World Tour.

Otro silencio. Todos ellos pensaban al respecto, compartiendo miradas.

-¿Los cuatro?

-Sí, claro -dijo él-. Podrán tomar todas las decisiones. Tendrán a su disposición los antecedentes de todos los que hemos trabajado allí, para que sepan que no somos magos oscuros, y podrán hacer los cambios que ustedes quieran. Es la única forma de continuar el trabajo que algunos de nosotros hicimos de forma honesta, sin saber que hubiera nada malo detrás, hace tantos años. Lo único que quisiéramos es que el torneo de este año tenga un final, que se pueda reactivar aunque sea hasta fines de este mes, para que exista un ganador, para que alguien pueda levantar la copa del Magic World Tour, y la edición del torneo tenga el final que merece. Además, si aceptan, deben saber que el sueldo es muy, muy bueno. Y pueden trabajar desde el país que quieran, ya que es un torneo mundial y ustedes lo dirigirían.

-¿Y qué tan bueno es ese sueldo? -preguntó Ron, quitándose los lentes y revelando una mirada inquisidora.

-Mil galleones por mes cada uno.

-Vaya, eso si es un buen sueldo -dijo Ron, impresionado-. Son como diez sueldos de mi padre.

-¿Podemos discutirlo a solas? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, claro. Miren, ustedes piénsenlo. Si aceptan, podemos hacer una comunicación a todo el mundo para que los jóvenes que aún están en distintos países, e incluso aquellos que volvieron a sus casas, regresen al viaje por un último mes, para terminar el torneo, buscar las pepitas que aun no fueron encontradas, y finalizar el torneo.

Más tarde, subieron a ver la vista arriba del Reunión Tower, un mirador famoso con vistas a la ciudad de Dallas, cuya punta redonda era una imagen característica del lugar. Mientras estaban allí, conversaron sobre la oferta de Herman.

-Vamos a aceptarla -dijo Ron, de inmediato.

Jose lo miró y rompió en carcajadas.

-El dinero te puede, ¿verdad?

-Son mil galleons -dijo Ron-. Imagínalo. Tendré un sueldo más alto que todos mis hermanos juntos. Con ese dinero, puedo comprarle una casa a mis padres para que pasen su jubilación. Y otra para nosotros, claro -añadió, mirando a Jose.

-La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros tenía un plan ya sobre qué hacer el resto de nuestras vidas -dijo Hermione-. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas… Primero dije que iba a terminar Hogwarts, pero jamás pude hacerlo. Luego me metí en la música, pero lo abandoné. Este año solo quería tener un año sin nada, sin estudios, sin trabajo, para despejar mi mente y pensar en qué quiero para el resto de mi vida. Creo que el resultado de esa reflexión es que ya no soy la Hermione estudiosa de antes. Ya no me interesa terminar Hogwarts forzadamente, siendo que me dieron el título sin necesidad de volver. Y tampoco quiero el otro extremo, ya supe que el alcohol y las drogas no traen la felicidad. Quisiera vivir en un punto medio, sin ser nerd ni tampoco estrella de rock. Solo una vida normal, con un empleo regular. Así que esta oferta podría ser la oportunidad de tener eso. De criar a Emma asegurándole una buena vida, con un sueldo digno, sin excesos ni complicaciones en el camino.

Miró a Harry, que asintió.

-Yo también pienso que sería bueno -agregó él-. Como dije, ya tuve suficiente de batallas contra magos tenebrosos. Así que la decisión está tomada: No seré nunca un auror, ni nada parecido.

-Lo mismo digo -añadió Ron.

-Ya descarté hace tiempo la posibilidad de volver a la Academia, o aceptar trabajo de auror en el Ministerio -dijo Harry-. Así que, la verdad, necesitaré un trabajo, cualquiera, para sobrevivir. Esta me parece una gran oportunidad para tener eso, y tener además una vida tranquila. Organizar todos los años un torneo de viajes alrededor del mundo me parece una forma tranquila de vivir la vida, haciendo algo lindo, además. Podemos planificar todo el tema de las pepitas, las pistas, o hacer cambios y proponer otra cosa para que los jóvenes hagan alrededor del mundo durante su viaje.

-Tenemos que cambiarle el nombre al torneo -dijo Jose-. No puede seguir llamándose con las siglas de Voldemort.

-Claro, claro -dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué me dicen de… el Viaje Mágico?

-Me suena a drogas -dijo Jose, chasqueando la lengua-. Mejor podría ser… ¿el Torneo de los Viajeros?

-Hay palabras específicas de viajeros -dijo Hermione, pensativa-. Wanderlust, por ejemplo, es el deseo irrefrenable de conocer el mundo. Podríamos renombrarlo como el Wanderlust Tour.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

-Me gusta -dijo Harry.

-A mí también -dijo Ron.

-De acuerdo -Jose aplaudió en el aire-. Wanderlust Tour, entonces.

-Habrá que diseñarle un logo nuevo -reflexionó Hermione-. Para la próxima edición, que comenzará en septiembre, tenemos que lanzar muchas ideas nuevas. Las pepitas estuvieron bien, pero podríamos incluir otras cosas. Ya que nosotros mismos hicimos el torneo, sabemos qué cosas fueron buenas y qué cosas pueden mejorarse.

-Podría incluir pruebas de competición como tenía el Torneo de los Tres Magos -dijo Ron-. Con dragones y todo. Ya que los competidores viajan por todos lados, puedo hablar con Charlie para que al viajar a Rumania los haga pelear con un dragón…

Siguieron hablando de eso toda la tarde. Finalmente, mandaron un Whatsapp a Herman, aceptando el empleo.

Al día siguiente, desde allí mismo, en Dallas, se reunieron para planificar todo. Vinieron tres personas de Alemania, firmaron contratos e hicieron todos los papeles. Ellos pasaron a ser directores del torneo, y por lo tanto quienes tomarían todas las decisiones. Acordaron igualmente algunas cosas, como la finalización del torneo ese año. Decidieron no hacer una transmisión en vivo para anunciarlo, ya que la gente ya había tenido suficiente de transmisiones en vivo. Así que comunicaron por carta, por medio de lechuzas, a todos los participantes, que podían volver a buscar las diez pepitas de oro que quedaban en el mundo. Para ello, les obsequiaron suficiente dinero a cada participante y acceso a trasladores para que pudieran volver a donde estaban unos meses atrás, y poder continuar el torneo un mes más, hasta fin de junio.

Ellos mismos seguirían siendo participantes hasta que llegara el verano, así que esa última parte del viaje, en Estados Unidos, tendrían que volver a buscar las pepitas, que no sabían donde estaban porque pidieron que nadie les dijera, ya que aun eran participantes.

Por lo tanto, el premio de diez mil galleons seguía en juego. Luego de eso, recibieron respuestas por medio de lechuzas. La gran mayoría de los participantes estaban contentos de volver al torneo, y lo aceptaron con gusto. El nuevo nombre ya estaba en curso. En las cartas, aparecía el nuevo logo diseñado por Hermione del "Wanderlust Tour".

Y así fue como Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jose regresaron al torneo, a la búsqueda de las pepitas de oro, y, al mismo tiempo, consiguieron un excelente empleo al que dedicarse por el resto de la vida, si querían.

-Mejor que un empleo en el Ministerio -dijo Ron-. Más divertido que enseñar en Hogwarts.

Y de esa forma, tomaron sus escobas, que habían robado completamente a Malfoy ya que eran suyas originalmente y jamás se las regresaron, y con ellas volaron cruzando el estado hacia el oeste, de forma aérea. Emma viajaba en la parte frontal de la escoba de Harry en una cápsula mágica que la protegía y regulaba su temperatura y la presión del aire, para que no le afectara el vuelo. Harry la observaba dormir en su pequeña camita, envuelta en sábanas, dentro de la cápsula.

Cruzaron el cielo hasta llegar a Nuevo México. Pasaron un par de noches en Albuquerque, antes de continuar hacia Arizona.

Sabían que les faltaba una sola pepita para ganar, porque estaban empatados con el equipo de magos estadounidenses aun, como había sido antes, meses atrás. Y la pepita de Estados Unidos no había sido encontrada, y era una de las diez que faltaba en el mundo. Encima de eso, el equipo de magos estadounidenses, que habían regresado a sus hogares en California luego de la finalización del torneo, les habían comunicado por carta que estaban en Estados Unidos y que se dedicarían a buscar la pepita de ese país.

Por lo tanto, ahora el equipo de ellos cuatro y los de estos magos estaban en el mismo país, buscando la misma pepita. Y el que sea que la consiguiera primero sería ganador del torneo.

-Qué bueno que todo lo del coronavirus ya terminó -comentó Jose, mientras emprendían vuelo unos días después, hacia el Gran Cañón, en Arizona. -O nadie querría haber vuelto a viajar.

-Sí, qué bueno que los magos encontraron la cura -comentó Ron-. Quién hubiera dicho que serían unos magos chinos los que solucionaran todo ese problema.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Cañón, fueron recibidos por unas vistas espectaculares mismo desde el aire, desde sus escobas. Bajo ellos, había una formación montañosa de rocas rojas muy altas, con un río en medio, y un paisaje espectacular. Sacaron como veinte mil fotos, recorrieron y buscaron pistas de la pepita allí, pero no encontraron nada.

Luego de pasar un día allí, conociendo el Gran Cañón, continuaron viaje en dirección oeste. Cruzaron la frontera entre el estado de Arizona y el de California.

-¿Saben? -dijo Harry, una tarde, cuando los cuatro estaban comiendo en un restaurante de Palm Springs-. Me encanta viajar. Pero no quiero conocer Canadá.

-Sí, lo sé -coincidió Hermione-. Yo tampoco. Creo que hemos encontrado el final de nuestro viaje… ¿Ustedes qué dicen?

-Sí, pienso igual -dijo Ron-. Hay países que quedarán para otro momento de la vida. Creo que, si finalizamos aquí, podemos decir que recorrimos todo el mundo. Al menos, estuvimos en todos los continentes, y en la mayoría de los lugares que queríamos conocer.

-Terminemos en California entonces -dijo Jose-. Podemos hacer nuestra boda doble aquí. Casarnos en Los Ángeles.

-¡Sí! -dijo Hermione, emocionada, mirando a Harry-. Siempre quise que nuestra boda fuera en un lugar como este.

-Claro -dijo Ron, sonriendo y abrazando a Jose-. Es el fin, entonces. Nuestro largo viaje de un año finalizará aquí, en California. En Los Ángeles.

-La última ciudad -dijo Jose.

-¿Y luego qué? -preguntó Hermione.

-Mi familia de seguro querrían que regrese a Inglaterra a vivir allí con ellos -dijo Ron.

-Lo sé, Sirius no deja de preguntarme a dónde iremos a vivir luego, en Inglaterra, para comprarse una casa con Lupin cerca de mí.

-Mis padres también quiere que vaya a vivir a la ciudad de ellos, en Inglaterra -dijo Hermione.

-¿Tú quieres? -le preguntó Harry-. Si es lo que quieres, entonces no tengo problema…

-No -dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir con mi familia -dijo Ron, sonriendo también-. Los quiero, y todo. Pero con los trasladores, no es como que no pueda ir a visitarlos cada fin de semana, ¿verdad? Incluso viviendo en otro país…

-Quedémonos aquí a vivir -dijo entonces Jose, expresando la idea de todos-. En California. Los cuatro.

-Me parece una idea excelente -Hermione sonrió.

-¡Sí! -dijo Ron.

-Compremos una casa para los cuatro en Los Ángeles -dijo Harry-. Quedémonos a vivir en Estados Unidos y administremos el torneo desde aquí.

-Es un hecho, entonces -sentenció Hermione-. Terminaremos el Magic… el Wanderlust Tour, digo. Y luego, ¡a vivir en Los Ángeles!

Todos alzaron sus copas, y brindaron.

Harry miró por la ventana, al sol de la tarde reflejándose en unas palmeras, con unas montañas de fondo, y sonrió.

Si bien todos sus años de aventuras, de batallas y de universos estaban llegando a su fin, la vida solo estaba empezando.

* * *

_Nota de autor:_ El próximo capítulo, "Los Ángeles, CA", será el último. Gracias a todos por haber leído! Pasé más de un año escribiendo esto, comenzando con la Cacería de Brujas en enero del 2019, luego la Guerra de los Universos a mitad de año, y desde entonces con el Magic World Tour.

No tengo planes de seguir escribiendo nada más, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Los dejo en unos días con el capítulo final. Un saludo grande!


	50. Los Ángeles, CA (Fin)

50\. Los Ángeles, CA

Harry pasó una pierna sobre su escoba, y con la otra dio una patada al suelo. Se elevó un metro en el aire, y entonces contempló la vasta playa que lo rodeaba. No había nadie allí, era una costa gigantesca, sin nadie, rodeada de selva marginal, unas montañas que alzaban verdes tras ella, y se extendían infinitamente hacia el cielo.

Enloquecido, maravillado por ese paisaje asombroso, voló a toda velocidad, tan rápido como podía. Pasó a más de cien kilómetros por hora rozando la cálida agua del mar con la punta de los pies, sintiendo el viento en la cara, el cielo azul sobre su cabeza. Atravesó la extensión de arena y llegó hasta las altísimas montañas, donde dragones clavaban sus garras en la roca y escupían fuego de sus bocas.

Pasó junto a ellos y esquivó los chorros de fuego. Siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a la cima de las montañas. Del otro lado, había un valle enorme lleno de lagos, desiertos, ciudades mágicas…

El Mar Mediterráneo, las costas de Grecia, los edificios en Estambul, el Mar Negro, Georgia, el Mar Caspio, luego las gigantescas estatuas de oro en Turkmenistán, las montañas y el agua espejada bajo el radiante sol en Tayikistán, Urumchi, caballos mágicos corriendo libres en Great Gobi B, Ulán Bator, luego el Parque Nacional de Tunka. Su escoba pasó como un rayo a mil kilómetros por hora sobre las aguas del Lago Baikal, cruzó todo Rusia hasta el norte con los paisajes volando a su lado como manchas borrosas, y hasta que las llanuras se congelaron en nieve. Nordvik, Mar de Láptev, la Tierra del Norte, el Océano Ártico, Svalbard, el Mar de Groenlandia.

Aguas cristalinas con bloques de nieve blanca brillando bajo el sol. Cruzó el norte de Groenlandia de este a oeste, y llegó a otro paisaje nevado y con hielo en el norte de Canadá. Allí, su escoba aceleró con más potencia que nunca y cruzó las altas montañas nevadas bordeadas por lagos y vegetación nevada, hacia el sur. Las casas en poblados, de colores, dieron lugar a más lagos. Nunavut, Fort McMurray, Edmonton, Vancouver, Seattle, Portland, Sacramento, San Francisco, playas de arena, calor, rutas con puentes cruzando el mar, Big Sur, Santa Bárbara…

Harry abrió los ojos, recostado en una cama de hotel en Los Ángeles, California.

Aquello había sido un sueño, un largo sueño. Había soñado que recorría todo el mundo con su escoba, que luchaba contra criaturas mágicas, y era feliz haciéndolo. Era feliz, con su escoba, en los paisajes desérticos, en las selvas, en las playas, en las altísimas montañas.

Sobre todo, se sintió feliz, en su sueño.

Sonriendo, Harry salió de la cama y de su habitación.

La mañana en la costa de Los Ángeles era hermosa. Estaban hospedándose cerca de la playa de Santa Mónica. El sol caía sin una sola nube sobre el muelle, el Pacific Park, el mar y la arena. Las palmeras en cada lado de la calle, la gente paseando felices, con ropa de verano, lentes para el sol, tablas de surf. Magos y muggles por igual, ingresaban a la playa para pasar un día de verano, soleado.

Los niños magos jugaban con pequeñas varitas que solo emitían chispas o luces de colores. Hermione amamantaba a Emma bajo una sombrilla, mientras Harry se bronceaba bajo el sol.

Sintió que algo grande y peludo le chupaba toda la cara, y abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver un enorme perro de pelaje rojo brillante pasarle la lengua por toda la cara, moviendo la cola frenéticamente.

-¿Quién es este? -dijo Harry, incorporándose, sonriendo. Ron reía junto a Jose.

-¡Es Rondog! -dijo Jose, riendo a carcajadas-. ¡Nuestro nuevo perro! Lo adoptamos hoy, de la calle. A Ron le gustó.

-¡Te dije que no le pondríamos Rondog! -protestó Ron, junto a ella. Hermione también reía.

Harry se puso a jugar con el perro, que si bien era gigante parecía un cachorro.

-Pero si son iguales, Ron -le dijo Harry, acariciándole el pelaje rojizo.

Rondog corrió por toda la playa, hasta el muelle. Mientras lo miraban correr, vieron que unos muchachos y chicas en traje de baño y con tablas de surf se acercaban a ellos. Uno de ellos los señaló, y los demás asintieron, acercándose.

-Deben querer autógrafos -susurró Ron.

El grupo de chicos llegó y los saludó. Harry se preparó para dar autógrafos, pero resultó que no era eso lo que querían.

-¡Hola! -los saludó uno alto y de cabello rubio-. Soy Lloyd. Ellos son Hank, Florence y Karen. Somos el grupo de este país que está empatado con ustedes en el Magic World Tour.

-Oh -pronunció Harry.

Se miraron entre los cuatro, sorprendidos.

-Hola -dijo Jose, tendiéndoles la mano.

Se saludaron todos.

-Qué casualidad -dijo Hermione-, que estemos los dos grupos viajando por el mismo lugar de Estados Unidos.

-No, en verdad vinimos aquí a propósito a buscarlos -dijo Florence-. No fue difícil seguirles el rastro, ya que ustedes son mucho más famosos que nosotros -la chica sonrió. Se veían simpáticos.

-¿Por qué nos vinieron a buscar? -preguntó Ron.

-Queríamos hablar con ustedes -dijo Hank-. ¿Tienen un momento?

-Claro.

Rondog llegó corriendo y se lanzó sobre Jose, para lamerle la cara. Ella lo tranquilizó con caricias y tomó asiento en la arena, igual que todos los demás. Le ofrecieron a los recién llegados unos licuados de frutas que Harry había aprendido a preparar con su varita, y todos tomaron bebidas frescas mientras hablaban.

-Ahora ustedes son quienes mandan -dijo Karen-. Con la renovación del torneo.

-No aún -dijo Hermione-. Hasta que termine esta edición, todo sigue como antes.

-Sí, es una competencia justa -dijo Ron-. Como les dijimos por carta, tenemos tantas chances de encontrar la pepita de Estados Unidos como ustedes. En estos días han encontrado casi todas las otras diez que faltaban. Pero eran equipos con menos puntaje, así que la situación sigue igual. Ganará uno de nosotros dos, el primero que encuentre la de este país.

-Y no tenemos idea de donde está -puntualizó Hermione.

-Ese es el tema -Lloyd sonrió-. Nosotros sí sabemos.

Los dejaron callados.

-Genial -dijo Harry, pensativo-. Bueno, eso está muy bien… -siguió pensativo-. ¿Dónde está?

-En Maine, en la otra punta del país -dijo Florence-. Al norte de Nueva York. Casi en el límite con Canadá. Allí estuvimos viajando hasta ayer, siguiendo una vieja pista que nos había quedado de la pepita que encontramos en Canadá.

-Así que ya sabemos su ubicación, y hasta la hemos visto -dijo Hank-. Solo es cuestión… De ir y agarrarla.

-¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? -preguntó Hermione.

-Pensamos que ustedes merecen ganar el torneo -dijo Karen-. Por eso vinimos a buscarlos.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-¿Por qué piensan eso? -preguntó Jose.

-Bueno, ustedes tuvieron el viaje más difícil de todos -dijo Lloyd-. Tuvieron que luchar con ese psicópata que los quería matar… Y todo lo de esas transmisiones en vivo… Creemos que están destinados a ganar el torneo. De hecho, pensamos que ustedes la encontrarían primero. Y cuando la encontramos nosotros, ayer, le dije a ellos, oigan, esto no debió ser así. Estábamos seguros de que ustedes debían ser quien ganen el torneo.

-Nadie está "destinado" a ser nada -dijo Harry entonces-. Si ustedes la encontraron, entonces ustedes son los ganadores. Vayan y tómenla, ustedes la encontraron.

Ron lanzó una mirada a Harry.

-Quizás podríamos encontrarla todos juntos, sino -sugirió Florence-. Si todos la agarramos a la vez, podemos ganar todos, repartir el premio…

-No, no otra vez -dijo Harry, tajante-. Ya lo he hecho una vez, en otro torneo. Y no me quedó buen sabor de boca. Creo que, en este caso, lo justo es que ganen ustedes, porque ustedes encontraron la pepita. Vayan y tómenla, el premio es de ustedes.

Después de unos breves segundos en quien nadie dijo nada, finalmente Hank asintió.

-Bien, de acuerdo -dijo, mirando a sus compañeros y bebiendo el licuado de Harry-. De todas formas, no necesitamos el dinero, lo donaremos a causas benéficas.

-Sí, hemos visto demasiados lugares en el mundo que lo necesitan más que nosotros -dijo Karen.

Después de eso, pasaron un rato todos juntos, compartiendo anécdotas del torneo. Esos chicos les contaron que viajaron por todo el Ártico y el norte de Canadá, cruzando de Alaska a Rusia por el estrecho de Bering, para luego andar por el extremo oriental de Rusia hacia el sur y hasta Japón.

Fue una tarde agradable, hasta que finalmente se despidieron y los chicos volvieron a tomar su traslador de regreso a Maine, donde tomarían la pepita de oro que faltaba y se convertirían en los ganadores del torneo.

-Vaya -Ron suspiró luego de verlos partir-. Pudimos ser los ganadores.

-No lo merecíamos -dijo Harry-. Ellos encontraron la pepita. Ellos lo merecen.

-Después de tantos años y años de tener protagonismo -dijo Hermione, mirando a Harry de reojo-, es extraño no haber ganado, ¿verdad?

-Es extraño -coincidió Harry-. Pero, como dijimos hace un año, quizás ya sea hora de vivir una vida normal.

-Sin tanto protagonismo -comentó Ron.

-Como personas normales -dijo Hermione.

-Sin tener que ser los que derrotan al villano siempre, ni los que obtienen la fama, ni los ganadores del torneo -dijo Harry.

-De hecho, Harry, tú no derrotaste al villano este año -dijo Hermione, con una sonrisita-. Fue Malfoy.

-Tampoco lo habías derrotado el año pasado -acotó Ron-, porque el año pasado lo venció Hermione.

-Estás decayendo, hermano -dijo Jose, sonriendo.

Harry sonrió exageradamente, y no sabía por qué, pero todo eso de no ser quien derrotaba al villano y de saber que no tendrían la gloria ni el dinero por haber ganado el Magic World Tour, ahora el Wanderlust Tour, se le hacía algo tan feliz.

Se quedó sonriendo como tonto, mientras hacían toda clase de bromas y reían, Rondog corriendo entre ellos y ladrando contento.

Sus risas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, flotando, mientras el sol se movía por el cielo, de un lado a otro, finalmente cayendo en el horizonte en un atardecer precioso, hundiéndose en el océano Pacífico, mientras Harry y Hermione se besaban con los pies descalzos en el agua del mar, y sus cabellos flotando junto a ellos.

Se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos, las luces anaranjadas del ocaso en ellos, haciéndolos brillar.

-¿Este es nuestro final feliz? -susurró Hermione. Harry la abrazó por la cintura, sobre su vestido de verano, y asintió. Se besaron en los labios y se acariciaron el rostro, oyendo el susurro del mar tras ellos.

-Harry James Potter… -dijo un pequeño mago de MACUSA, enviado allí para realizar el matrimonio, en medio de la playa de Santa Bárbara, donde hicieron la doble boda, sobre la arena, montando unos pocos asientos en fila con una sencilla tarima al final, donde estaban ellos-. ¿Aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jean Granger, para amarla y respetarla sin pociones, en la salud y en la enfermedad mágicas, en la guerra y en la paz de los magos, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto -dijo Harry, que estaba vestido con una túnica de gala azul oscura, y llevaba a Emma en brazos.

-Hermione Jean Granger… -prosiguió el mago, haciendo las mismas preguntas a ella. La señora Weasley lloraba en la primera fila, y la Ginny de diecinueve años, que había ido allí desde el Universo 2 para la boda, le sostenía la mano junto a su novia, Luna, ambas vestidas de gala. En la hilera de atrás, Sirius y Lupin miraban hacia adelante muy serios, con túnicas de gala negras. Lily y James, ambos habiendo asistido allí con una niña de cinco años y uno de solo un año, miraban desde otra fila de asientos.

-Sí, acepto -dijo Hermione, también. Ella y Harry se miraron y sonrieron. Luego Hermione exhibió los dientes en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercaron y se abrazaron, mientras se besaban efusivamente.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, y Malfoy fue el primero en lanzar una chispa de fuegos artificiales al aire, con su varita, cosa que todos los demás también hicieron a continuación, a pesar de que era de día. Los fuegos artificiales rompieron sobre ellos, brillantes y visibles bajo el sol por su magia.

Ron entonces se acomodó el moño que tenía en el cuello de su túnica de gala, porque el pequeño mago de MACUSA caminó hacia él.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley…

La señora Weasley rompió a llorar tan fuerte que su hijo Percy tuvo que pedirle al oído que tratara de calmarse. Bill y Charlie miraron a su madre y Arthur les indicó con un gesto que no pasaba nada. Evangelina, Fred y George, tras ellos, tenían túnicas de gala rojas de algo parecido a piel de dragón, y hablaban entre sí rápidamente en voz muy baja. En el fondo, Neville y Luna de ese universo también miraban hacia adelante, junto a Hagrid, que ocupaba cinco asientos.

-Sí, acepto -dijo Ron.

-Joselié Evans…

-¿Evans? -preguntó en un susurro la Ginny de treinta años, que estaba en una fila del fondo junto a una Hermione de cuarenta años, la original de ese universo, que había ido allí para la boda con su hijo Steve, que estaba junto a ella.

-Sí, oí que se cambió el apellido hace poco -le susurró esta, en voz muy baja.

-¡Sí! Acepto -dijo Jose, muy entusiasmada.

Ella y Ron se besaron con mucha más efusión, tanta que la señora Weasley quedó escandalizada y miró hacia otro lado, tapándose la cara con una mano.

Entonces, una fila de niños caminó por un costado de las hileras de sillas hasta la tarima de adelante: Eran James, Albus, Lily, Hugo y Rose, que habían terminado ya el primer año en Beauxbatons. Los cinco niños y adolescentes estaban a punto de volver a sus verdaderos universos; de hecho, ya se habían reunido con sus verdaderos padres de allí, pero estos habían decidido que primero acabaran el año en Beauxbatons. Caminaron frente a los cuatro magos adultos ante ellos, vestidos todos de gala, y alzaron sus varitas al cielo para lanzar chispas de colores. Sonrieron y volvieron a sus asientos, mientras todos aplaudían.

Harry y Hermione por un lado, Ron y Jose por otro, sonrieron y saludaron al público mientras sonaba una música de boda entonada por una banda musical de elfos domésticos, con violines y un arpa, y pétalos de rosa blanca flotaban en el aire, levitando mediante magia, en medio de los aplausos de la gente y las chispas de colores que salían de las varitas, sobre la playa y por encima del mar.

…

Junio terminó allí, y con ese mes desapareció el año. Todo lo que habían vivido esos meses, el Magic World Tour, los viajes y todo, finalmente acabó. El otro equipo tomó la pepita de oro final, se convirtieron en los ganadores del torneo y recibieron el premio de diez mil galleons. Hubo una ceremonia de premiación, y el torneo fue dado por finalizado.

Durante julio, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Jose hicieron una doble luna de miel allí mismo, en Los Ángeles, que consistió en hospedarse en un hotel de magos con piscina, spa, etc., por unos días. Luego de vivir esa luna de miel llena de amor y pasión, y felicidad, compraron dos casas, una para cada pareja y una junto a la otra, en un barrio en las afueras de la ciudad, tranquilo y sin tanta gente. Ambas casas tenían a la playa como jardín trasero, así que vivirían al lado del mar. Ambas casas linderas eran enormes y contaban con varios espacios adecuados para utilizar magia. Harry, que por dentro extrañaba siempre un poco el castillo de Hogwarts, mandó a que construyeran mediante magia una Sala Multipropósito en el pasillo del segundo piso de la suya, entre algunas otras excentricidades.

Para pagar todo, sacaron créditos en un banco de magos de Los Ángeles, a pagar en unos veinte años. Con su nuevo sueldo que tenían ahora que eran directores del Wanderlust Tour, podían permitírselo.

Pasaron un verano feliz en Los Ángeles, acomodándose a su nueva vida de casados allí. El verano de 2020. Sirius terminó yéndose a vivir a Los Ángeles también, cosa que Harry no pudo evitar. Su padrino quería estar cerca de él, para suplir los años de su infancia que no pudo pasar a su lado. Lupin y él compraron una casa mucho más modesta en el centro de la ciudad, para estar cerca suyo, y se dedicaron a trabajar para MACUSA en su sede de Los Ángeles.

Los Weasley se quedaron en Inglaterra. Ahora que todos regresaron a sus respectivos universos, para ser felices y vivir sus vidas allí donde pertenecían, no había Ginny en ese universo, pero sí estaba Fred, que a pesar que pertenecía a otro universo prefirió quedarse en este. Algunas personas pasaban unos meses en un universo, y luego viajaban por unos meses a otro. Harry mismo visitó otros universos a lo largo de los siguientes años, una vez cada tanto, para saludar a amigos y conocidos allí. Incluso regresó a su universo, el Universo 5, antes de que terminara ese año. Por unos días, pudo visitar su antigua casa de Hogsmeade, y a las personas de allí. Hermione también lo hizo con el Universo 4. Pero solo unos días, porque ahora su vida estaba en el Universo 1, en Los Ángeles.

Los Weasley que quedaron viviendo en ese universo llevaron una vida tranquila en Inglaterra, y todos ellos viajaban cada dos o tres meses a Los Ángeles para visitar a su hijo y a Harry, Jose y Hermione, así que se veían seguido. Lily y James también volvían a ese universo una vez cada cierta cantidad de meses, para visitar a Harry. Le contaron que todo estaba bien en su universo, y estaban teniendo la vida que siempre habían querido tener con sus dos hijos.

Neville y otros ex compañeros de Hogwarts también se aparecían en casa de Harry y Hermione de vez en cuando, previo organizar por carta o whatsapp, para reencontrarse y compartir algunos días en la playa, todos juntos.

Jose quedó embarazada menos de un año después, y en 2021 dio a luz a su pequeño bebé, al que llamaron Rupert. Antes de que terminara el 2021, Hermione quedó embarazada por segunda vez, y así fue como Emma conoció en 2022 a su nuevo hermanito: Daniel.

Los años pasaron, y la vida, por suerte, nunca más les trajo sorpresas desagradables. Era como si todos esos años de magos oscuros y fuerzas del mal hubieran sido una maldición que se rompió en el verano del 2020, para no volver jamás. Nuevas ediciones del Wanderlust Tour fueron planificadas por Hermione; muchos magos jóvenes de todo el mundo fueron convocados por Jose; se desarrollaron eventos para lanzar y promocionar el evento, que llevó a cabo Harry; y hubo muchas pistas y pruebas a superar por los participantes, colocadas en todo el mundo por Ron.

De vez en cuando viajaban a Inglaterra para recorrer los antiguos lugares que habían formado parte de sus vidas: Hogwarts fue reconstruido, finalmente, en 2022, y los magos ingleses ya no tuvieron que ir a Beauxbatons. Aunque ahora era un castillo nuevo que no tenía nada que ver con el anterior. Harry lo conoció, y conoció a su nuevo director: Neville. Este le pidió que diera algunas charlas allí. Si bien Harry no tenía una carrera académica, sino que ahora se ganaba la vida llevando a cabo un evento de viajes alrededor del mundo, era agradable de vez en cuando pisar un aula de clases para enseñar cosas que había aprendido, por experiencia, a lo largo de su juventud.

Hogsmeade jamás fue reconstruido, pero surgieron nuevos barrios de magos entre medio de los lugares muggle en todo el mundo, ya que, a medida que pasaron los años, la unión entre ambos pueblos fue en aumento, y ambos pueblos fueron compartiendo más y más cosas, hasta que la vida de unos no fue tan distinta que la de los otros.

Jose vivió una hermosa vida en la que todo lo nubloso de su pasado quedó atrás, y pudo disfrutar de un futuro claro y que agradeció enormemente poder tener. Cada día de su vida estuvo contenta de estar allí, en esa época y en ese año, con las personas con las que estaba. Se dio cuenta de que, más allá de cómo hubiera sido que terminó viviendo esa vida, no se arrepentía por un segundo de cómo habían resultado las cosas.

Ron tuvo una vida como siempre quiso: Con dinero, ahora que tenía un sueldo más que generoso; dándose cuenta poco después de que esto no era lo más importante en la vida, y aprendiendo a disfrutar más allá de los lujos y comodidades. Con comida, ya que, si bien Jose no era una excelente cocinera como su madre, él mismo acabó aprendiendo tanto de cocina que le dieron un título de chef mago, y organizaba enormes comidas para él y todos sus amigos en el patio de su casa los fines de semana. Y, lo más importante, una vida con amigos y con seres queridos, donde su familia y las personas que amaba estuvieron siempre cerca.

Hermione vivió todos los años restantes en una armonía que la hizo sentir completa por dentro. Su pasado del Universo 4 quedó atrás para siempre, y acabó siendo lo que quería ser: Hermione Granger. Como ella misma había dicho, ya no era la Hermione intelectual del pasado, ni tampoco la estrella de rock que vino después. Ahora era una Hermione que vivía en un placentero punto medio, sin excesos ni extremos. Maduró y ya no necesitó ser superior a nadie, tampoco se le complicó hacer amigos ni sociabilizar, y mucho menos volvió a tener recaídas con el alcohol o las drogas. Descubrió aquello que más disfrutó tener en la vida: A sus hijos, a quienes amó y cuidó cada segundo, dedicando su vida a convertirlos en personas tan buenas como pudieran llegar a ser.

Harry descubrió lo que era vivir una vida sin ser famoso, sin ser un héroe y sin atraer la atención de todo el mundo. Una vida sin ser el niño que vivió, el adolescente que sufrió, el joven que tuvo que luchar y luchar incansablemente contra todo. Luego de todo eso, se convirtió en el hombre que disfrutó su vida, y la tranquilidad de ya no tener que vivir todo eso. La tranquilidad de ser una persona normal, que no necesitaba ser el protagonista, que no necesitaba ser el que triunfe, el que derrote al mal. Que no necesitaba ser la fuerza del bien, porque ahora vivían en un multiverso lleno de fuerzas del bien, y sin ningún mal. Un hombre que ahora, simplemente, vivía una vida normal. Sobre todo, una vida feliz. Una vida con amigos, con sus hijos. Una vida como siempre había querido.

Una vida con verdadera magia.


End file.
